Hiccup's New Life
by MODdenial
Summary: You've read "Watch the film" fanfics. You might've read all the incarnations of "The New Life of a Hiccup." Here's what happens when someone gets bored and decides to make a new story by crossing both structures. DISCLAIMER INSIDE. Rated T for increase in language from Chapter 7 on.
1. Vikings and Dragons and Masks, Oh My!

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Hello HTTYD fandom. I am MODdenial, which is short for Master Of Deception and Denial.**

 **Some of you may know of me depending on whether or not I've reviewed your stories or you've decided to check me out after looking at my profile, but anyway...Ever since summer of this year, I've been completely infatuated with How to Train Your Dragon. I've grown to like most of the stories coming from the fandom as well.**

 **Don't hate me for this but…I really don't think "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" or better known as "The Big Four" will become so much of an ascended internet phenomenon that we'll actually get a movie about it. It would have to have been done at least 2-3 years ago, before the sequel to "How to Train Your Dragon" came out. Hiccup grew up well, I'd have to say. Also…apparently Drago's role will be reprised as will Valka's but Stoick will be there as well, unless Gerald Butler voices someone other than Stoick.**

 **The math is like this: Infatuation with HTTYD + creative writing ability + overwhelming desire to type, violate, annihilate, and cleanse my soul=this.**

 **The stories that this film is based on, one is finished with a happy ending (YAY!) and the other hasn't been finished yet. I've already gotten the green light from the author of the original story, NightShade248 and the popular rewrite by ChaosX97.**

 **Basically, Hiccup will have a lot more narration and dialogue in this "Watch the Film" fanfic. I think I'll use Astrid for the Berk narration. We need someone to talk about how Berk's been after Hiccup leaves.**

 **As for Spectrum, I can tell right now, I cannot juggle two stories at once, but I promise after I catch up to the rewrite, I will return to Spectrum.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hiccup isn't useless, these are. But anyway, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or the story that this "Watch the story made film" fanfic came from.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vikings and Dragons and Swords, Oh My!

 **HICCUP'S POV**

"LEAVING! We're leaving! Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation…forever." I called out to no one in particular while carrying a basket usually filled with fish I had been giving to a special friend of mine. As a matter of fact, this special friend is also my only friend, and my only friend…happens to belong to a species of winged reptiles that are called the natural enemy of us Vikings…dragons.

But this dragon wasn't just any dragon, oh no. No, this dragon was the deadliest, most feared, dreaded and respected dragon known to Vikings, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…the Night Fury. During a dragon raid, I had shot down this Night Fury and wanted to kill him. Doing so would have caused the village to turn a 180. They'd throw a feast in my honor. The adults and teens alike would fall at my feet, begging for their forgiveness, Astrid would definitely be impressed; maybe she'd even consider me a friend. Killing the dragon would immediately earn the village's love, something I had always wanted, something I had always craved…but I didn't go through with it. Instead of kill him, I set him free, then in a flash the dragon pounced. It had plenty of opportunity, the means, and the motive to kill me, but he didn't. He didn't blast me into oblivion, bite off any limbs, or even give me a scar. It simply roared in my face and flew off. If the Night Fury didn't go for the kill like the other dragons, what else do we have wrong about them?

Vikings and Dragons have been at odds for quite some time, and by some time, we're talking 3 centuries worth of time. 3 centuries of bloodshed on both sides, families ripped away, mothers and fathers slaughtered, children taken before their time. This war had been quite exhausting for both parties. It seemed that for every Viking that was killed by a dragon, ten or so dragons were killed by Vikings. I was brought up to hate the dragons as much as my predecessors, and their predecessors before them.

Aside from hating dragons, well formerly hating dragons, I'm nothing like them. I'm not the biggest Viking, or the tallest, or the bravest, or the most social, and for me, the road to disaster is usually paved with good intentions.

I'd been subject to unacceptable amounts of bullying by the teens, namely Snotlout Jorgenson, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. The Thorstons didn't have minds of their own, so they pretty much went along with whatever Snotlout did, and that usually entailed causing me pain, physical, emotional, the like. Fishlegs Ingerman joined the three because his parents told him it wouldn't be good for their family's reputation to hang out with a menace like me.

Astrid Hofferson, the girl I was enamored with didn't attack me, but she didn't try to help me. The only thing she ever did was…nothing. She shunned me just as much as the adult Vikings did, but I can't blame her. She was a shield maiden, and if there was anything she held dear to her other than her mother's axe, it was her reputation, and she wouldn't dare give it up to save someone as insignificant as me.

Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe, he was worse than all of them. Whenever I went to him about the bruises and beatings I suffered, he would simply tell me to deal with it, because "Vikings wear dragon blood on their sleeves, not emotions!" or something similar. He was practically allowing it to happen!

The only upside there was Gobber the Belch, his mentor, confidant, he was actually the closest thing I had to a friend and he was 3 times my age!

Before today, all I wanted was to be accepted in his village for who he was, not for who I couldn't be, but the rest of the village would have nothing of it. Now these days, I wasn't an Outcast, no one seems to leave me alone at all. Everyone wants to hang out with me, acting as if they hadn't been spending the past 15 years of my life treating me like a plague. I don't want to spend any of his time with the villagers, knowing I was taking down dragons harmlessly and peacefully, rather than spilling their blood like they preferred.

This came because of the time spent with my best friend…a dragon.

* * *

 **ASTRID'S POV**

After I nearly got killed trying to save Hiccup from the Deadly Nadder in the second day of dragon training, I turned to him and basically told him that our training was no joke, that the war our parents, their parents, and their parents before them had been fighting was about to become our own, and he should figure out which side he was on.

Don't get me wrong, I don't care about Hiccup, as a matter of fact, I'm not even upset the fact that he bested me in dragon training. It was _**how**_ he was doing it that made me angry. Whenever I tried to confront Hiccup about it, he just slipped away like a shadow under the cover of the night. That made me furious. Then the final elimination came, where Hiccup and I were required to work together to take down a dragon. I was ready to reclaim my rightful spot at the top of my class and prove that Hiccup's dragon training skills were nothing more than repetitive flukes. Tricks. Lies.

Then the dragon fell in a giant heap at Hiccup's feet as it were a giant puppy.

Before, it didn't even look like Hiccup put in any effort. Now here, he didn't even try to take it down. If anything, he was hiding away from it. I got so furious that I started swinging my axe around, uttering some rather colorful, but appropriate words to the situation.

The chief had us all quiet down to decide who had earned the privilege of killing our fiercest dragon, the Monstrous Nightmare, in the Kill Ring tomorrow. When Gobber hovered his hook over me, and the elder shook her head, I was shocked, to say the least. Fortunately for Hiccup, that shock had kept down the overwhelming desire to rip his head right off his body right then and there in the exact way the chief popped a dragon's head off its body when he was only a babe. Then it melted into pure anger when the elder chose him to kill the dragon.

Him. The screw-up, the runt, the non-Viking Hiccup was chosen kill the dragon, not me!

I wanted answers, and I wanted them immediately, and I was more than prepared, I was silently begging to beat them out of the boy. So as soon as he could break away from the villagers and the chief who literally glowed with pride, I tailed him.

* * *

 **3** **RD** **PERSON POV**

Hiccup had put the bag down and was looking through his items to confirm that he had everything he need for his and Toothless' departure. Suddenly, a giant wave of blinding white light came towards Hiccup. Toothless immediately sprang into action and covered Hiccup with his wings as the light overtook them both.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later, in a giant theater...**_

Hiccup removed his arm from his eyes and could see nothing but black. He would have been frightened if he didn't feel a familiar, friendly warm stomach parallel with his back. He was immediately relieved when he heard the dragon's cooing.

"Toothless. Gods, am I happy to see you bud." Hiccup whispered warmly. His sentiment was rewarded with a lick to his face.

" _ **I'm glad you're safe too."**_ At the sound of voice, Hiccup moved his head in all directions.

"Who was that? It sounded…powerful. Hey! Is anyone there?" Hiccup was nudged in the back of the head by his dragon.

" _ **Don't shout! You want them to find us?"**_ At that Hiccup turned at once to Toothless, awestruck.

"Toothless…I think I can hear you…in my head!"

" _ **You should be able to by now. We've been together for at least a month."**_ Hiccup was amazed; he could talk to Toothless telepathically! They could share so many thoughts together now, conversations wouldn't be just him going on and on about his miserable existence and assuming/pretending Toothless was listening. He'd be able to talk with him now, which would be fantastic especially since they were leaving. Just then, the entire Hooligan tribe appeared. As quickly as they arrived, the murmuring began. The first question was "Where are we?" followed by "How did we get here?" and so many more questions until the chief yelled in a loud voice:

"WHO HAS BROUGHT US HERE? I DEMAND THAT YE SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

" _Calm down, Stoick. You'll burn out your larynx."_ A composed voice boomed from the rafters. A man with a dark green cracked mask came down, wearing a grey jacket, navy blue pants, and black shoes.

" _Welcome Hooligans. My name is Mask of Denomie, but you may call me MOD, if you prefer. I have brought you all here because I wanted you to watch the story of a human who will put an end to the war between Vikings and Dragons."_

The Hooligans began to grow interested in knowing that their 300 year old war would finally come to an end, some grew discouraged because war was war, and if that war had 300 years, just how much longer would it last?

" _Do not fear, the war will end long before anyone in this theater dies of old age or by dragon."_

This got some of the Hooligans to cheer; their war was going to come to an end before any of them did! No more raids, no more lost livestock. A timid hand shot into the air. That hand belonged to Fishlegs.

"Um, MOD, is it? I was wondering, this story…who's it about?" After the question was asked, a boy with a crazed look on his face immediately jumped up.

"Ooh, ooh, me, me, pick me!" At the same time, he was pulled under and then a girl who looked extremely like the boy asked the same thing. "No, me!" Then they both started rolling around on the ground, punching, kicking, pulling, etc.

" _Yes, it is MOD, and this story's not about either of the Thorston Twins, and it's not about you, Fishlegs."_

The twins looked confused, where Fishlegs looked mildly disappointed. However, there was one Viking teen with a smug look on his face who bumped Fishlegs out of the way.

"Don't go asking stupid questions, Fishlegs. It's obviously about me, right Mock? Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Spitelout sighed at his son's brashness.

" _It's MOD, Snotlout, and no, this story isn't about you, either."_

"What! I hate this story already! Any story that I'm not the star off automatically gets a zero in the Snotlout column. Then again, if not me, then I'm going to assume it's my fair maiden, Astrid Hoffer-OW! OWOWOWOW!" Snotlout started, before being dragged by his ear to the ground. Astrid then stomped on his chest before grabbing his collar.

"Let me make something clear to you, I'm no one's fair maiden, I never have been, and I never will be. Am I clear?" Astrid snarled at Snotlout who was doing everything he could to restrain his bladder.

"Clear. Crystal clear. Painfully clear. Please let me up, I'm gonna wet myself." Snotlout mentally cursed at how pathetic he sounded. Astrid acquiesced.

" _Bathrooms are out the right door."_ MOD said, causing Snotlout to sprint to the toilet. _"And no, Astrid, this story isn't about you either."_

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"Okay, well then, if this story isn't about the greatest Viking of his generation, Rumble and Tumble, Fishface, or my bad-" The remaining words died in his throat when Astrid raised her axe his throat with a very lethal "I dare you" stare.

"By the way, before this idiot says something else stupid. I want to go back to my earlier statement. I belong to no one, not Snotlout, and especially not Hiccup! You hear me? Until you can prove that you can take down a dragon using an actual weapon, you're not a Viking. Not in my eyes!" She declared. Hiccup grew angry at hearing this, not because she said he wasn't a Viking, but because she dared him to do something he would never do now.

"What does she know? I glad I'm not a Viking. Vikings kill dragons and I will never kill a single dragon unless there's no other way for me and Toothless to survive." Hiccup relayed to Toothless while hugging the ebony wall of warmth. Toothless cooed affectionately. "I'll never kill a dragon unless it's to save you, bud." The dragon's mental laugh reverberated in Hiccup's ears.

" _ **Then I guess I'll just have to be strong enough for the both of us."**_

" _That's a sweet sentiment, you two, but sadly, I kind of need to keep the two of you apart for now because I can only make the darkness cover the both of you for so much longer."_ Hiccup unconsciously backed into Toothless while the Night Fury growled, ready to defend against anyone and anything who looked intent to hurt his hatchling.

" _Don't worry, I'll let you two be reunited as soon as Hiccup hears something from the chief that the chief would never say in front of him. Granted, Hiccup won't like what he hears, but after that part, you two can be together for as long as you want. This I promise."_

" _ **Hiccup, what do you think?"**_

"I think we can trust him, bud. Besides, you'll be ready to bail me out should I get into any trouble. You're a Night Fury, they won't dare mess with you."

" _ **I'm not like one of the ones you call "Nadders," Hiccup. I won't be swooned by compliments. That being said…"**_ _Toothless_ started, as he licked Hiccup's hair into a standing position. _**"I'm glad to hear that you know you can rely on me."**_

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, MOD, let's do this."

The darkness was raised and Hiccup stepped out into the open where everyone could see him. Now, if this was a few weeks ago, the village would've groaned at seeing his face, but now with his recent success in dragon training, his appearance was much more well received.

"There he is!"

"There's our heir!"

"Hiccup the Humble, The pride of Berk, ladies and gentlemen!"

For Hiccup, seeing the village react so jubilantly to his appearance was still much more surreal than he had grown used to, but it was the next three words that always seemed to drive a sharp pain into Hiccup's gut. If it was anyone else, he would able to deal with it, but these three words came from the chief, himself.

"That's my boy!"

Hiccup had to fight back a cringe after seeing his chief and [yes,] father Stoick the Vast claim him as his own in public for the first time since he could remember.

" _Okay, everyone. I get it. You're all happy to see Hiccup and why wouldn't you be, aside from his success in dragon training, he-"_

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" A loud, feminine voice echoed into the theater. "YOU MEAN _**HE'S**_ THE ONE!? _**HE'S**_ WHO THE STORY'S ABOUT!? HICCUP?!"

" _I literally thought you'd be able to guess that, Astrid. But yeah, this story's about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third or as I would call him…'Triple H.'"_

"I know a lot of things that I'd call him 'Triple H' for." Snotlout snickered to Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"How will Hiccup end the war between Vikings and Dragons? I mean, you'd need an army to take down dragons, not one of-" Fishlegs started before Hiccup cut him off.

"Fishlegs, don't you start doing it too, Gobber did it, my Dad did it," He looked at Astrid smugly, "The guy I've been training with does it almost all the time." Hiccup drew out, almost mocking Astrid by answering a question she no doubt wanted answer to. Astrid bit back a retort. There were children here now. MOD snapped his fingers as if he had remembered something important. That's because he did.

" _Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot. I might have taken away your weapons."_ The Hooligans were wide-eyed as many of them searched their persons for knifes, hammers, or swords. The only one with a weapon was Astrid.

" _There's a good chance I rendered all of the dragons incapable of using their fire, which makes me remember one other thing…There are dragons in the next room."_

This sent the Hooligans into a rage. Some of them were screaming bloody murder at Mask. A few tried grabbing the chairs from the rows to throw them at him. Mask snapped his fingers and their mouths were sealed.

" _Would you all calm down? They can't cross that barrier unless they do not intend to harm any of you, and vice versa. So grab a seat and relax. You'll have plenty of food and drink to keep yourselves full and quenched."_

After those words were spoken, Mask vanished. Hiccup was the first to move and went down the aisle until he found a seat that said

 **TRIPLE H**

"I guess this one's for me." Hiccup sighed. The rest of the villages filled the seats some whole families, some children, some widows, some widowers, some orphans, some single mothers, some single fathers. The teens immediately ran after Hiccup to sit next to him, but couldn't go any further than the second row. That was when Mask decided to speak again.

" _Sorry, this is the last thing, I promise. This story will entail Hiccup's past, present, and future. Oh, and no one can sit near Hiccup. Geez, my memory's even worse than yours, Ruff and Tuff."_

"Nuh-uh! My memory's worse than yours and hers combined!"

"No, mine is!"

"Mine!" Of course, it kicked one of them tackling another, meanwhile Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid had filled the seats behind, with Astrid sitting right behind Hiccup just to catch him if he tried to get away at any point. Mark's voice boomed over one last time.

" _Well, if everyone's ready, shall we begin?"_

* * *

 **Well, this is what I have so far. Sorry if you guys were looking for the beginning of the film, but I wanted to get everyone squared away first. Let me know I missed characterization, spelling/grammar errors or if this chapter feels way too rushed. Enjoy.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	2. Sorry Dad, but This is Berk

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Hey all. It's me…again. So, I may or may not make a few edits to the script. I guess the disclaimers are good for something, after all.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorry Dad, but This is Berk.

 **FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island; a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"This, is Berk."**

Hiccup stiffened as he heard his voice narrating. Most of the Vikings, Stoick included looked around to see where Hiccup was sitting. They didn't understand how Hiccup's nasal voice could reverberate that immensely. Snotlout and the Twins were quick to voice their frustrations at hearing the boy speak.

"Oh, come on! Not only is Useless the hero, which is hard to believe, but he gets speaking privileges, too?! That's not fair, that's completely wrong!" Snotlout groaned.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we should listen to him in reality, I don't want to hear him in a-a story...with moving pictures!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup decided to ignore them for the time being. What did they have that he wanted? Nothing, because he had a best friend in the next room who loved him for who he was.

 **"It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."**

Hiccup and the Vikings chuckled. Hiccup, because he couldn't have described it much better, due to his 15 years of existing on Berk. The Vikings, because they knew Hiccup didn't mean anything offensive by the way they described his home. After all, it wasn't his fault their geographical locations were named Hopeless, Freezing to Death, and Misery.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."**

"Gee, Useless, I wonder why?" Snotlout snickered. Hiccup ignored him again. It's not like their words could hurt him anymore.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. Berk's okay…with one drawback. We have a bit of a…infestation problem."**

 _ **"'Infestation? Are you trying to call us pests?"**_ Toothless growled mentally.

 _"This was before I knew you, calm down."_ Hiccup replied.

The dragons on the other side snorted in offense; if only they knew what the alternative was. The Vikings should consider themselves fortunate; they never had their loved ones used as leverage only to be betrayed in the end by a giant monstrosity.

 **We come to a section of grass that two sheep are munching on. The one on the right gets snatched, while the one of the left quickly fills the available spot.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Unlike some places, which have mice or mosquitoes, we have…"**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open and a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. HICCUP slams the door, but fire burns through the crevices, illuminating his frame.**

 **"...dragons."**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready to defend their homes.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings."**

"Yeah, we're tough!" One Viking yelled.

"We're strong!" Another yelled.

"We never surrender!" Tuffnut yelled.

"We can fight!" Ruffnut yelled.

"We're actually useful when it comes to defending our village." Snotlout jeered at the teen in the front row, who simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We have stubbornness issues." Hiccup flatly said.

 **"We have stubbornness issues."**

"Well you do too, lad." Gobber chuckled.

"Of course I do. Have you forgotten who I am?" Hiccup responded cheekily.

 **The alarm sounds. One Viking grabs onto a Gronckle and beats the sides of its face with his hammer. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, with a small smile on his face, as if enjoying the excitement.**

"What's with the gimpy look on your face, Useless?" Snotlout asked.

"What, can't you get excited at prospect of fighting dragons? C'mon Snotlout, I thought I knew you better than that."

"Hey, I like fighting dragons, too! I just-"

"Never have outside of training, got it. So, you're stuck on the porch, while the others go out and play." Hiccup smiled. Snotlout grew a vein and tried to grab at Hiccup, but was repelled by the force field's waves.

"If it wasn't for this damn thing, I'd-"

"Beat me within an inch of my life. Snotlout, just shut up already. I'm trying to watch this and you're being annoying." Hiccup groaned.

"Why you miserable-!"

"Snotlout, shut up." Astrid growled, irritated by the unnecessary shouting.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Certainly not the best name on the island, but definitely not the worst."**

 _"Does Hiccup not like his name? Then again, it means 'runt of the litter'."_ Stoick wondered to himself. _"Well, I originally wanted something more promising like Bork or Hayden, but his mother gave him that name, so I didn't speak a word against it."_

 **"Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. If you ask me, I think our charming Viking demeanor would do that just fine."**

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **"Arggghhhhh!"**

 **(Cheery, insane)**

 **"Mornin'!"**

"Sorry lad, had a little too much to drink." The Viking from the screen called sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it!" Hiccup replied.

 **Hiccup hops down from a rock side and continues to make his way through the scampering congregate of Vikings.**

 **HOARK**

 **"What are you doing here!?"**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **"Get inside!"**

 **SHAMUS**

 **"What are you doing out!?"**

 **PHLEGMA**

 **"Get back inside!"**

"To be fair, my house was on fire. If I had stayed inside, I probably would've burned to death." Hiccup pointed out.

"Maybe that was the plan, Useless." Snotlout jeered.

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup!?"**

 **(Accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **"What is he doing out again?!"**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **"What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **"That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. Rumor has it, when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders."**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

Gobber and Stoick laughed. "Looks like old rumors die hard, eh old friend?"

"Aye, 'especially when you pass it on to the next generation."

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Do I believe it? Yes. Yes, I do."**

Stoick's being was filled with pride. It did his heart good to know that his son looked up to him. Meanwhile, Hiccup was bothered by how he thought way back then. Now, he wouldn't even think about killing a dragon.

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **"What have we got?"**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Any Night Furies?"**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"None so far."**

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **"Good."**

 **VIKING**

 **"Hoist the torches!"**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky...and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."**

 **Hiccup flexes his left arm, thin as it is.**

"No one wants any of that, Useless!" Snotlout chortled.

"I have an idea! We could use him as bait." Tuffnut laughed.

"Bait for what, the dragons or the fish?" Ruffnut cackled.

Hiccup continued to ignore them, it wasn't like they hadn't made these kinds of jokes before. However, his indifference to it all was starting to get on their nerves. Meanwhile, Gobber looked on, appalled. The boy was his apprentice, but he had no idea that the boy was getting bullied!

 **GOBBER**

 **"They need toothpicks, don't they?"**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler."**

"Oi, who you calling meathead, toothpick?"

"Well, you are the only one on the island who has interchangeable hands and an attitude, so..." Hiccup replied endearingly.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with napalm-like fire.**

 **"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."**

 **VIKING**

 **"FIRE!"**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - five TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.**

 **ASTRID (O.S)**

 **"Alright, let's go!"**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"These are some of the fellow teens from my generation."**

 **From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch them. **

The teens' attention was piqued. They may have treated Hiccup like garbage, no, worse than garbage, no even worse than that, but they've always known him to forgive and forget. They hoped he wouldn't have anything harsh to say about them.

 **A large rotund Viking boy immediately rushes and throws his water on a flaming wooden wall.**

 **"Fishlegs Ingerman, he knows everything about every kind of dragon we've seen so far. A bit on the timid side, but you could always count on him in a pinch. He...used to be someone I could call my friend."**

Fishlegs cast his head down. It was true, like Hiccup, he wasn't known for bravery, he could recite dragon statistics the way you'd recite the alphabet, but to hear Hiccup say something good about him made him feel horrible. It certainly didn't help when Hiccup used the past tense with their friendship.

 **A burly Viking boy rushes and winks before throwing his bucketful at a flaming wooden tower.**

 **"Snotlout Jorgenson, he's one of the best fighters Berk has."**

"You're damn right I am! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout cheered for himself.

 **"He's a Viking many would be proud to call his son."**

"Oh stop, Useless, you're making me blush." Snotlout chortled. Many of the villagers were shaking their heads; sure, Snotlout, in his generation, was second to none but Astrid, but calling him their son? Did they treat Hiccup that poorly that they made him believe they wanted Snotlout to succeed as heir to Berk?

 **"In fact, there's only three reasons why he can't be chief. One, his ego is as big as the island,"**

Snotlout's jaw dropped. "What!?"

 **"Two, what he has in brute strength, he lacks in the brain department."**

Snotlout jumped up in outrage, but before he could say anything, the whole village, save for the Twins, Fishlegs, and Hiccup shouted him down.

"Snotlout, shut up already!" Snotlout sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Traitors. When I'm chief, I'll make sure you respect me."

 **Two teenage twins argue over a bucket of water before it eventually falls to the ground. They run back to the well and fetch separate buckets.**

 **"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, as twins, they share many things: A bowl, a bed, a spoon, a stuffed yak, a deep-rooted love of twin combat, a penchant for destruction, and... Half a working brain cell."**

Ruffnut shrugged. "He's got us there. We do love fighting."

Tuffnut scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"You like fighting too!"

"I don't like fighting. I LOVE fighting YOU!"

"Okay, that sounded too weird." Fishlegs spoke.

"Uh-huh." Hiccup agreed.

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind the teen girl, illuminating her as she unconsciously sways her hips. Hiccup's lovestruck.**

 **(DREAMY)**

 **"And...Astrid Hofferson. Where do I start? Her beautiful locks of blond hair shine like the sun, you could see the ocean in her sky-blue eyes, her leadership qualities easily rival the chief's, her drive for self-improvement is nothing short of incredible...I'd have to write an epic to illustrate how amazing she is."**

Hiccup put his hands in his face at how corny he sounded. He already knew that he'd get harassed to no end because of that, but now that his thoughts on the girl he loved were exposed to the whole village, he felt no small amount of embarrassment.

Snotlout and the Twins nearly dying with laughter didn't help either.

"Oh Thor, that is just too rich! You have to be the corniest excuse for a Viking I've ever seen, Useless!" Snotlout roared. "You could write lines to stretch across the whole island, there's no way Astrid would considering giving you a-OWAH!" Snotlout groaned, as Astrid socked him in the nose. "I've heard of tough love, babe, but OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Snotlout cried as she clamped a hand on his pressure point.

"Shut your stupid mouth, Snotlout, before I chop it off." Astrid ordered. Snotlout's mouth wouldn't open, lest he wanted to spend the rest of his days unable to speak. Fishlegs remained indifferent to everything, but Astrid had a ghost of a blush on her face after hearing Hiccup's words of admiration.

 **The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Their job is so much cooler."**

"Hey, being a smith isn't bad either, son. I mean, how are we supposed to have weapons if you're out there, putting out fires?" Stoick replied encouragingly. Hiccup was amazed. He didn't think his father would ever approve of him being a smith.

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

Astrid leaned into Hiccup's ear. "It's going to take more than killing a dragon to get me to date you."

Hiccup turned around, attentively. "You know, Astrid. You're the only one in the entire village who gives it to me straight. You always tell me what I need to hear, no matter how harsh it sounds. You never deliberately try to put me down, you're always…real with me."

Snotlout tried to speak but a glare from Astrid was it took to shut him up.

"You could write in flames that you're not interested in Snotlout and he still wouldn't get the message." Hiccup laughed.

Astrid arched her eyebrows. "Don't think you're out of the woods. I still intend to figure out how you managed to go from zero to hero in dragon training."

Hiccup slumped back down. "Right…"

 **GOBBER**

 **"You can't lift a hammer."**

"Weakling." Tuffnut laughed.

 **"You can't swing an axe..."**

"Puny weakling." Ruffnut added.

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"...you can't even throw one of these."**

"Useless, puny weakling!" They finished.

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **"Okay fine, but..."**

 **He presents a bizarre, wheelbarrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"... this will throw it for me."**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **"Arggh!"**

Toothless and the other dragons roared with laughter. The boy may be an ignorant hatchling, only obsessed with killing dragons, but he had some…quirks to him that made it hard for him to be disliked. Maybe the boy wasn't so bad.

"Sorry about that! I hadn't tested it out!" Hiccup called.

 **GOBBER**

 **"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Mild calibration issue."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Don't-no, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..."**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **"... this."**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **"But you just pointed to all of me."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**

Gobber realized just how scathing to Hiccup that must've sounded. "Lad, I didn't mean for that to-"

"No, Gobber, it's okay. I got it. Stop being Hiccup and start being a Viking." Hiccup dismissed, leaving Gobber hanging his head in shame. Toothless was on the other side and he was offended for Hiccup.

" _ **Stop being all of him? Are you kidding me? All of him helped me fly again. All of him kept me company when I was all on my own. All of him may not be enough for you worthless Vikings, but it's more than enough for me!"**_ The dragon roared at the screen.

The other dragons looked at the Night Fury, astonished. No dragon has ever defended a human, even if they were hatchlings. What was so special about this boy that the Night Fury would get so angry for his sake?

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **"Ohhhh..."**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **"Ohhhhh, yes."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained."**

 **(BEAT)**

 **"There will be consequences!"**

 _"More than I could ever know."_ Hiccup thought to himself.

 **GOBBER**

 **"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

 **Gobber drops a sword into his arms.**

"Hey, Hiccup can actually carry a grown Viking's sword…who knew?" Fishlegs remarked. The teens had to agree. Perhaps there was a bit of "raw Vikingness" contained in the small, frail body of Hiccup.

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews...fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. It's sort of a ranking system which also goes with the number of dragons you kill."**

"What I wouldn't give for it not to be everything. I'd give a leg to put an end to this war." Hiccup said silently. Astrid heard him and had to agree. This war had taken away from both parties; Vikings and Dragons alike. The dragons on the other side listened attentively. Perhaps the next part would explain why their heads were coveted so much.

* * *

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"The Nadder. Accurate and deadly as their name implies. Out of all the dragons, the Nadder's fire is the hottest. If I can kill a Nadder, I'd instantly gain the village's attention. The Nadder is easily the best looking out of all the dragons, so getting a girlfriend wouldn't be difficult if I off one of them."**

In the next room, The Nadders preened. Their heads were used for attracting mates. It felt good to know that their heads weren't just worth a kill count. That, and they prided themselves on being called best looking.

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"The Gronckle. They're tough, tenacious. Their armor strength: near impenetrable. I kill one of those, the village would throw a feast in my honor. I'd probably have my name engraved in the pantheon of young dragon killers."**

The Gronkles scratched their chins before dozing off again. Apparently, their heads were used for rites of passage.

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney. A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"The Zippleback? One head gasses, the other ignites. They're exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

The Zipplebacks twisted their heads into a double helix, before butting their heads together. They were indeed exotic and exciting.

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **"They found the sheep!"**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **"Fire!"**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

Some of the Nightmares emerged proudly, lighting themselves on fire until Toothless roared them down.

 **It emerges from the flames, alit with fire, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Reload! I'll take care of this."**

"Oh, I think I know where this is going." Hiccup rubbed his hands in anticipation. Stoick and the other Vikings gripped their armrests. If Stoick was fighting the Nightmare at this point in time, then that means...!

" _Get ready, Toothless. This is where you came in."_ Hiccup relayed mentally to his best friend.

" _ **Really? I was wondering when I'd show up."**_

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare and smashes its face twice with a hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen."**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **"We call it the-"**

 **VIKING**

 **"NIGHT FURY!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Get down!"**

 **The catapult crew ducks. Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Toothless in the other room stood proud and tall. It was good to know out of all the dragons, the Night Fury was the most feared.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell. The flames illustrate a dark silhouette flying through the night sky at the speed of sound. The catapult falls, sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **STOICK**

 **"JUMP!"**

 _"The way you cause destruction, Bud...it's just…wow."_ Hiccup mentally remarked, a new view on dragons echoing through his mind as he saw his best friend in action.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome. But I'd really like it if you came here so we could watch me together."**_

 _"How about it? Can I head over now?"_ Hiccup mentally asked.

" _Soon Hiccup, soon. Just about 5-7 more minutes."_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..."**

 **The sound rebuilds. Another powerful blast is launched, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"...never misses."**

 **A look of determination crosses Hiccup's face as he tears away from the window.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

 _"There's no way that's happening, bud. Now that I know you and I know how dragons truly are, there's no way anyone could re-convince me that you're all just 'mindless beasts'."_

"If that happens, I'll lick Tuffnut's boot for a week!" Ruffnut yelled.

"If that happens, I'll chew Ruffnut's pants off!" Tuffnut yelled.

"If that happens, I'll clean up after the dragons in the Kill Ring." Snotlout offered. The three turned to Fishlegs and Astrid...then just Fishlegs.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What're you going to do if Hiccup kills that Night Fury?"

"Leave me out of this."

"We can...but then we'll put you in the same boat as Useless."

"I hear that boat can float pretty far and pretty long."

"How about with two sword pointed holes through them?"

"I'll...drink saltwater every single day for a month!"

"Lame."

"I'll...ride a yak!"

"We do that daily."

"I'll..."

"You'll spend 1 night when it's raining, out in the woods, NAKED." Snotlout declared. Ruff and Tuff eagerly nodded.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!"**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a look of opportunity flashes across his face.**

"You honestly expected him to stay. Put. There?" Stoick groaned in exasperation.

"Now, why would I do that? Have you forgotten your son, Stoick? You two are the most boar-headed, stubborn Vikings that Berk ever did see." Gobber laughed.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup burst out of the Smith, weaving his wheelbarrow through the clustered Vikings. He moves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **"Hiccup, where are you going?"**

 **VIKING #7**

 **"Come back here!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I know! I know! I'll be right back!"**

"I never did go back, now that I think about it." Hiccup remarked thoughtfully.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."**

 **He's hurled around as he forces the Nadder into submission.**

"Devils? Plural? As in not just one?" Hiccup asked, masking his anger with confusion. "I thought there was only one great devil and the rest were demons."

"Devils, demons, it doesn't matter. They're all evil in the end, son." Stoick responded in a fatherly teaching voice.

"They're not devils." Hiccup whispered to himself. Fortunately, no one heard him.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching...and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

"I have to give it to the boy, when all goes right, he's a real genius." Hoark commented, several Vikings murmuring in agreement. Hiccup was too distracted by the familiar sight to respond to the praise. Now that Toothless and he had become friends, he could only remember this night with shame.

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup repositions and pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Silence reigned for a good 3 seconds, then the village erupted into cheers. Many of them wanted to go to where Hiccup was, shake his hand, slap his back, and shower him with praise. Ruffnut and Tuffnut head-butted, Fishlegs looked relieved, Astrid looked pleasantly surprised, but Snotlout put his hands on the force field in despair.

"No. No. No! No! No! That was MY Night Fury! MINE!

"GREAT JOB, HICCUP!"

"WHAT A SHOT, BOY-O!"

"OUR HEIR SHOT DOWN A NIGHT FURY!"

"WAY TO GO, LADDIE!"

"BERK'S FUTURE IS SECURED!"

"HA HA!" Gobber turned to his friend, proud. "That's a Viking for ya, eh Stoick?!"

"More than a Viking...a son. A son I came back proud to call my own, and a son whose mother is in Valhalla, beaming down on him with no less amount of pride but with much more pride than I ever could." Stoick replied happily, then his face grew determined. "Raven Point. Maybe the Night Fury's still there!"

" _I hate to disappoint you, Stoick, but it's not down there. Not anymore. You all refused to believe Hiccup and now, that Night Fury is no longer downed."_

Some tried to use Hiccup's reputation as an excuse, but in the end, they knew it was their disbelief and indifference that the Night Fury survived. They looked back at the screen, ashamed of how skeptical they were.

 _"I'm sorry, Toothless. If I hadn't made that stupid machine..."_

 _ **"...You and I would've never met."**_ Toothless finished comfortingly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(Surprised, then elated)**

 **"I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff, crushing his machine.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Except for you."**

"You don't panic much, do you?" Astrid whispered.

"Oh, just wait." Hiccup groaned.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Stoick SIGHS, facepalms, and runs off.**

"Never mind."

 **STOICK**

 **(To his men, re: the NADDERS)**

 **"Do NOT let them escape!"**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Hiccup dodges near fatal blasts. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his path, as it takes a deep breath. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"You're all out."**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Stoick turns around, looking at the pole for something.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know. Remember how I said there were three reasons why Snotlout can't be chief? Well, this is reason number #3."**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, revealing an uncomfortably guilty looking Hiccup, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. Hiccup winces as the pillars crash into each other and cause more destruction. He turns to the ground, unable to meet the chief's gaze.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Sorry, dad."**

The dragons in the other room were surprised. The leader of that village of dragon killers sired that fragile-looking boy?! They look nothing alike!

"No, Hiccup. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't believe you when you said you shot down a Night Fury." Stoick said, sorrowfully.

"It's fine, dad. I mean, someone like me, shoot down a Night Fury? Yeah, when Raganok comes, right?" Hiccup replied, disappointed that it took more than his word for the village to believe he shot down his best friend. Mask came down from the rafters.

 _"Food and drink is right outside. Hiccup will go first, then everyone else will be released all at once."_

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at the table, similar to how he was after taking down the Nadder with Magic Hands. The second the door opened everyone sprinted to where Hiccup was, Stoick chief among them. (No Pun Intended) Meanwhile, the teens were at another table, talking about how Hiccup viewed each of them.

"Gee, you guys. Who would've thought Hiccup would put us on such a pedestal?" Fishlegs stated his question.

"Not all of us. My ego isn't the size of the island! My ego is the size of my fist!" Snotlout shook the mentioned appendage.

"Y'know, for you, that's actually kind of big." Tuffnut remarked. Snotlout crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. "But me and my sister share more than half a working brain cell, you know."

"Yeah...What's a brain cell?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know, you share the smart half." Tuffnut dismissed.

"Well, you share the dumb half!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Weed-biter!"

"Dung eater!"

"When made into a tea, it actually smells pretty good."

"Yeah..."

Snotlout had tuned out the twins and redirected his focus back to Hiccup. He didn't like Hiccup. He never has and never will. He was ashamed to share the same blood as him. Up until his recent successes in dragon training, Snotlout took every opportunity he could have to make Hiccup's life miserable. He could convince the twins to get in on it because they were always looking for something fun to do, whether it was pulling pranks, fighting each other, or beating Hiccup to tears. There were days when Snotlout pondered getting rid of Hiccup so that he would be next in the line for the chieftainship. There were so many ways to do it, too.

 _"Enjoy your ride, Useless. Soon, I'll rid Berk of you and then nothing will stop me from becoming chief and making Astrid my wife."_

"It's sweet that he saw us as role models, but saying every Viking in Berk would love to have Snotlout as a son? That's not a shared sentiment." Astrid said, sipping from her mug. She couldn't get over hearing how Hiccup felt about her. It was not only refreshing to know Hiccup didn't think of her as some trophy to be won, but it also made her happy to know that he thought she was amazing.

"He still has a tremendous amount of respect for us...after all we've done to him..."

"We treated him like garbage…me worst of all. I was his only friend, and he was my friend, and I threw that all away for what? My reputation? My family's honor? I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to leave the village." Fishlegs said before going to the bathroom. The teens were left to stew over Fishlegs' statement. The only thing they found wrong with what he said was that everything he said was right.

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it here. I don't know how Lauren Jr was able to make these, they're pretty difficult to format and finalize. Next time, it'll be Those Who Stay Will Down a Dragon. Maybe we get some new faces.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	3. Those who stay will Down a Dragon

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 _ **Well...**_

 **Well, what?**

 _ **Don't you have anything to say?**_

 **Not much.**

 _ **Really?**_

 **Nope...oh, right...Spectrum...yeah. I'll get back to that soon enough.**

 _ **That's not the only thing.**_

 **You want me to spoil the surprise?**

 _ **Didn't you do that in the end of last chapter?**_

 **...No...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Those who stay will Down a Dragon.

The Hooligans had settled back into their seats, and Hiccup had settled back into the seat marked **TRIPLE H** and prepared himself for the next scene. Mask appeared next to him.

" _Good news: You're able to go to where Toothless is soon. Bad news: You won't be able to leave until you hear Stoick's meeting about the nest."_

"I'm pretty sure the worst thing that my dad can do to devastate me verbally is disown me. I don't think it'll be that bad."

" _Maybe not, but you won't get to go to Toothless until I say so. Give it another minute, maybe two. I've also got a surprise for you."_ Then Mask disappeared, leaving Hiccup confused.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over, but the dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

" **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

"I'm glad they didn't believe me." Hiccup said quietly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean, I really, actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"**

 **STOICK**

 **"** **-STOP! Just...stop."**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

" **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**

"We don't need to eat that much, Dad. It slows down metabolism, which decreases speed." Hiccup called.

"He's got a point, you know." Gobber observantly spoke. Stoick turned to his friend, red with embarrassment.

"Not…Helping."

"Sorry."

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

" **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

 **STOICK**

" **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!"**

" _It's pretty funny, Chief, to tell you the truth."_ Mask laughed. The villagers looked scathingly at Mask, who just waved and disappeared in the rafters.

 **STOICK**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

" **Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**

 **HICCUP**

" **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."**

 _"Please, It's who I thought I was."_ Hiccup thought, resolute in his mental stand against killing dragons.

 **STOICK**

" **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house."**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

"Huh. Looking back on it now, you weren't trying to embarrass me; you were just trying to get me to see sense."

Stoick nodded his head; glad his son was finally realizing what he was trying to do.

"But still, couldn't that have waited until you came back to the house so we could talk about it, father to son?"

Hiccup asked as he turned to his father. Stoick nodded again, this time in shame.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

" **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

"It wasn't _my_ mess! Where was I supposed to run to with a Monstrous Nightmare chasing me?" Hiccup asked, offended.

"Well, you could've run into the forest-ah no, the trees would burn...Well, you could jump into the ocean-wait, can you swim?"

"Who cares? It's not like anyone would notice if Useless got snatched up by a Monstrous Nightmare."

Astrid met Snotlout's comment with a fist to his face, which caused him to yell out in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

The twins gave him a couple of good punches of their own. "Stop it, you idiots! I'm not Hiccup, do that to him!"

"Did you forget about how the chief lost his wife, you insensitive troll?" Astrid whispered.

At that, Snotlout immediately lost his angry expression and turned slowly to the chief, who lowered his face with vengeful guilt. Gobber stared in disapproving anger at the Jorgenson boy while Spitelout sighed, filled with shame at the boy's insensitivity.

"Geez, Snotlout, even I know not to bring _that_ up." Tuffnut frowned.

"Yeah, Snotlout, that was just wrong." Ruffnut scolded, shaking her head. If looks could kill, Fishlegs would have reduced Snotlout to a pile of ash the way he looked at him. Snotlout just sunk into his seat, refusing to admit any wrong.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction as Gobber leads Hiccup home. They pass the snickering teen fire brigade.**

 **TUFFNUT**

" **Quite the performance."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"**

 **HICCUP**

" **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

In the other room, Toothless was snorting plumes. He had been Hiccup's confidant so he knew about how miserable the others in Hiccup's age group had been making him. Therefore, he entertained Hiccup with the possibility of leaving that wretched island for good. He had heard Hiccup stating that they were going to leave but bounded to help him as soon as the white wave of light came bursting in.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **I really did hit one."**

 **GOBBER**

" **Sure, Hiccup."**

 **HICCUP**

" **He never listens."**

 **GOBBER**

" **Well, it runs in the family."**

"Believe me, it does." Hiccup and Stoick said at the same time.

"What?" They said again. Some of the crowd began to chuckle.

"I listen to you; you're the one that doesn't listen to me!" They iterated in harmony. Most of them started laughing.

"Stop doing that!" The Hooligans were holding their stomachs now.

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **HICCUP**

" **And when he does, it's always with this...disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

" **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."**

"That's not a bad impersonation, boy-o!" One Viking laughed.

"Hey, you and Stoick, do that…same-time thing again!" Another yelled.

"NO!" Both the Haddocks yelled. The crowd fell in laughter.

 **GOBBER**

" **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."**

" _I like you and all, Gobber, but you have to be the_ _ **worst**_ _pep talker in Berk's history."_ Mask groaned.

 **HICCUP**

" **Thank you, for summing that up."**

 **GOBBER**

" **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**

 **HICCUP**

" **I just want to be one of you guys, is that wrong, or too much? Is it too much to ask to be something the village can take pride in? Or to want to be someone my dad can call his son in public?"**

The villagers and Stoick looked down in shame. Hiccup had many flaws, but he was a Hooligan from birth to death. They cared for the boy but Hiccup…just didn't have the physical strength to be a Viking. They never meant to make him feel ostracized. They had many amends to make when this was over.

 **Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. Gobber eyes him sympathetically and walks back down to the village…just as soon as Hiccup runs straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Now before you start bellowing at me, you told me to make sure he gets home. You told me nothing 'bout keeping him there." Gobber spoke in his defense at which Stoick's scolding words died in his throat at that logic.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

" **Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home."**

"Hey Fishlegs…if the dragons leave their nest…won't they settle on the island closest to their immediate location?"

"That's a very good possibility, Hiccup, but-oh no."

"Yes, Fishlegs." Hiccup affirmed, as if he were predicting Fishlegs' question.

"So you're saying…"

"That's right."

"There's no way we can win, is there?"

"You're such an idiot, Fish." Tuffnut snorted.

"Yeah, they'll find a new home…away from Berk." Ruffnut spoke condescendingly.

"No, that's not it." Fishlegs dismissed.

"Then what is it, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, not liking where this was going.

"They won't make a home away from Berk…"

"They'll make a home _out of_ Berk. If the dragon's nest is stormed and destroyed, they'll travel to the very next island closest to them; Berk will have an immediate influx of 'pests!'" Hiccup finished. This immediately brought about woeful murmuring throughout the audience.

"Will there be no end to this war?" One Viking groaned.

"The dragons are causing us grief without the nest being destroyed. Now, you're telling us that they'll move in when we do destroy it!" Another shouted in anger and disbelief.

 **He sinks his blade into a LARGE NAUTICAL MAP; spread out on the table...the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

" **One more search before the ice sets in."**

 **VIKING**

" **Those ships never come back."**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

" **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"**

 **The crowd shifts in restless silence. Some scratch their heads. Others avert their eyes.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

" **Today's not good for me."**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

" **I've gotta do my axe returns."**

" _Here I thought Vikings were brave, rugged warriors who ran into battle without fear of death, and yet, you cower from a few winged reptiles. You're all nothing but a bunch of cowards."_ The villagers glared hatefully at where Mask's voice came from.

"We're not cowards. We just happen to have a little friend called common sense, you warlock!" Spitelout retorted, earning the vocal support of many of the other villagers.

 **STOICK**

" **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

" **To the ships!"**

 **SPITELOUT**

" **I'm with you Stoick!"**

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

" **That's more like it."**

All eyes at that moment turned to Hiccup, the boy's head was bowed low with his bangs covering his eyes. He knew that his father and the villagers had to fight to keep their village safe, even with the painful truth that some of the ships did not return.

What he did not know was that most of the villagers that left to look for the nest didn't go because they wanted to, they left because the alternative was looking after him. They would literally risk death, rather than keep watch over him. It was then that Hiccup came to terms with the truth.

He had no place on Berk. He had no place in the Hooligan tribe. His father would never be proud of him.

Mask noticed his smoldering anger and went to his side.

" _You can move now if you want, Hiccup. I know I would."_ He told the boy, staring ruefully at the villagers as he disappeared.

Hiccup shook as he rose to his feet and began making his way towards the door to the room where the dragons were. The others were too entrenched in shame to stop him. They could voice their enthusiasm in the Great Hall because they knew Hiccup wasn't there to hear it, but now that he saw how the village felt about him, the guilt they felt shut their mouths. Surprisingly, it wasn't Stoick, or Gobber, but Astrid who tried to call him back.

"Hiccup…wait-"

Unfortunately, Astrid did not anticipate the look he sent her, which caused the remainder of her words to die in her throat. The look Hiccup sent her was one of absolute betrayal, as if she had wronged him in the most unforgivable way. He bore a look of absolute fury, with tears in his eyes on the precipice of falling.

She also didn't expect the coldness in his voice when he spoke.

"I should thank you. All of you… I had my suspicions, but you all have made me finally realize what I truly am. I'm no Viking of this tribe…I'm no Viking, period." He turned to his father with this same look.

"I know you can't stand to call me your son. Hell, I'm sure your one wish is that I wasn't your son. Snotlout may be arrogant, and may have more brawn than brain, but if you're that earnest to have a perfect Viking as chief, then by all means, train him when he comes of age. I'm confident he won't be that bad. Better yet, train Astrid; she'll do ten times better than me or Snotlout combined. I had honestly started to think that the village thought I was just as bad as the dragons. Looks like I was wrong…again. To this entire tribe, I'm ten times worse than the dragons. At least, you don't have to live with them. Now, you don't have to live with me."

With that, Hiccup opened the door to where the dragons were and closed it behind him. The rest of the village remained quiet, a dark cloud of guilt and shame hovering them. They had driven away their heir, and had already began dreading the day Snotlout became chief.

Stoick had lost his son, the last connection he had to his wife. The most horrible part for him in it all was that he honestly could not say that Hiccup was mistaken in anything he said. The great chieftain could not say there was ever a time where he was proud of his son. He didn't even tell him how proud he was of him for finally doing well in dragon training.

Astrid felt a huge pang of guilt. Hiccup was the one boy on the island who admired and respected her, and in return she and the whole tribe drove him away. And just when it seemed the boy had finally found his calling in dragon training, too. She was angry that Hiccup, without effort, had been performing better than she had even with all her years of training; yet now, she just wanted Hiccup to come back to them. Mask's voice reverberated across the theater once more.

" _By the way, you guys can get up and sit anywhere you want, now. I only put up this force field so none of you could get to Hiccup before he saw that. But the rules about the dragon room remain intact, they can't come here, and you can't go there unless you have no intention of harming the dragons, or Hiccup."_

* * *

The dragons' ears perked up as they say the boy from the screen enter their room. Toothless smelled his human and bounded over to greet him. He would have pounced on him if he weren't aware of the depth of sadness resonating from his body. Hiccup's face was to the floor so Toothless couldn't get a good look at the emotion his rider was feeling.

" _ **Are you alright, Hiccup?"**_ Toothless questioned, pointing his head at Hiccup. _**"What happened in there? It doesn't look like you're hurt…**_ " Hiccup raised his head and Toothless immediately understood. Whatever the villagers said to him apparently made him very unhappy, because whenever Hiccup was around Toothless, he was usually cheerful, excited, and full of life. Now the boy simply looked betrayed.

Hiccup let out a pitiful wail and hugged Toothless' frame, letting out 14 years of resentment and rejection through sobs and tears. Toothless sat on his haunches and closed his wings around Hiccup, knowing that the boy had put up with his former tribe long enough. Toothless was exactly what Hiccup needed: a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear…a best friend.

The dragons looked on in surprise; Night Furies weren't the friendliest dragons in the archipelago, after all. In fact, Night Furies were even hostile to other dragons, to say nothing of humans. The dragons from training; the Nadder, Gronkle, Zippleback, and Terror migrated over to him, careful not to anger the Night Fury. After a good 5 minutes, Hiccup's abundance of emotion had ceased.

"Thanks bud. I'm…I'm _not_ okay, but I will be." Hiccup opened Toothless' wings and reemerged to the sight of the dragons from training, looking at him with concern. The Terror climbed up Hiccup's leg and onto his chest, lapping away at any stray tears. Hiccup laughed a little at this.

"Thanks, you guys." Mask reappeared next to Hiccup.

 _"While I did give you a warning that you wouldn't like what you heard, I didn't expect you to cast the Hooligans aside."_

"It was just a matter of time. If they saw me shoot Toothless down, I'm certain that they'll see me set him free. I wouldn't want to be there when it happens. They'd all go back to calling me 'Useless' soon enough, among other, more unpleasant things. Better to leave while ahead." Hiccup sighed. Mask nodded before his eyes widened from behind this mask.

 _"Speaking of which…I've brought someone to meet you."_ Mask snapped his fingers and in flew a giant dragon with wings of an X-shape and an owlish face. Hiccup noticed that the dragon was carrying what looked like a human, only this human had chest armor and large armbands with talons. This human wore a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around the waist, with a masking helmet with horns and tusks, painted blue with some red spots. The dragon came down in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

" _ **Another one? Who are you two? If you're looking for a fight-"**_

" _ **Calm down, young one. We did not come to fight. We came because the green-faced one willed it."**_

" _ **Why do I smell Hiccup on your human, stranger?"**_ Toothless wondered.

Hiccup noticed Toothless' confusion. "Toothless, what's wrong?"

" _ **This human...smells so much like you."**_

* * *

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

" **I'll pack my undies."**

 **STOICK**

" **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."**

 **GOBBER**

" **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?"**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**

" **What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**

 **GOBBER**

" **Put him in training with the others."**

Hiccup blinked. It wasn't Stoick's idea at all, it was Gobber's!

 **STOICK**

" **No, I'm serious."**

 **GOBBER**

" **So am I."**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

" **He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**

"How? Who or what would kill me before Gobber let the dragon out?" Hiccup asked the on-screen Stoick. Stoick was in the other room, looking back on how ridiculous the notion was.

 **GOBBER**

" **Oh, you don't know that."**

 **STOICK**

" **I do know that, actually."**

 **GOBBER**

" **No, you don't."**

 **STOICK**

" **No, actually I do."**

 **GOBBER**

" **No you don't!"**

 **STOICK**

" **Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls."**

The Twins started to shuffle a little bit. Stoick and Gobber had nothing to say; they remembered their conversation too well.

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

" **Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"**

 **STOICK**

" **When I was a boy..."**

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

" **Oh here we go."**

 **STOICK**

" **My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**

 **GOBBER**

" **You got a headache."**

 **STOICK**

" **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"**

Hiccup laughed. "Whispering Deaths can crush mountains, Timberjacks can level forests, and…you know what, taming seas is within the domain of the gods. Point is, no Viking can do those things."

" **Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become."**

 **(BEAT)**

" **Hiccup is not that boy."**

 **GOBBER**

" **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him."**

 **(BEAT)**

" **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**

 **ON STOICK, realizing just how right Gobber was.**

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.** **Hiccup looks up from it, eyes closed and peeks over a gorge, expectantly...and sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP**

" **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**

 **HICCUP**

" **OW!"**

Snotlout, to lighten the mood, poked fun at Hiccup. "I've always known Useless was a wimp, but how do you get hit by a low hanging branch?" He laughed feebly, though he slowly stopped when no one laughed with him.

Toothless looked to Hiccup to see if any blood had come from his premature display of anger. Hiccup laughed at his coddling dragon's overprotectiveness. "It's alright, bud. I'm fine."

 _ **"You're way too fragile. I've got to start training you."**_

"I hope you realize humans are automatically more fragile than dragons."

 _ **"No excuses! I love you, brother, but you need to get stronger."**_

Hiccup sighed. "I know I do, Toothless. I know I do."

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. Initially Hiccup ducks and pulls out his dagger, before peeking over slowly. It is unmoving. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

" **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything."**

 **(ELATED)**

" **Yes!"**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **I have brought down this mighty beast!"**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **Whoa!"**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

The villagers in the previous room looked up and saw the fallen Night Fury. At least they would watch the boy kill his first dragon. This thought raised a few heads to the screen to eagerly watch the boy rid the world of the most dangerous dragon known to Vikings.

Stoick could smile, albeit sadly, and turned to Gobber. "Ya know, that night Hiccup started rambling about how he didn't want to kill dragons when I told him about his startin' dragon training in the morning. Why would he not want to train after killing a Night Fury?"

"Maybe he didn't want to train because the after effects of killing a dragon took all the fight out of him."

"You never forget your first kill, Gobber. You only get a silent anticipation for your next one."

On the dragons' side, Hiccup buried his head in his hands, ashamed of how excited he had been to kill a dragon, simply to please his father and the other villagers, while the rider stared in disbelief at the boy whom the Night Fury coddled. However, didn't he kill the Night Fury? The rider looked closely at the boy, inspecting his features.

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safely tangled in the ropes, Hiccup holds out his dagger, and tries to steel himself for the kill.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **I'm gonna kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!"**

The Vikings in the next room voiced their approval at the boy's firm affirmation of his Viking status.

"That's it, Hiccup!"

"Kill the beast, lad!"

"Get him, boy!"

"Come on, son!"

"You can do it, Hiccup! You said it yourself, you're a Viking!"

The teens were on the edge of their chairs, the Twins were practically frothing, Astrid looked on, anxious. Snotlout sat back tears threatening to fall. "Gee, Snotlout. I didn't think you were capable of crying." Fishlegs observed.

"My eyes are sweating because of the heat I'm generating due to my anger that Useless gets to kill a Night Fury and I don't which is unfair because I wanted to kill the Night Fury! I'm more of a Viking than he'll ever be and I'll be a better chief than he ever could be!" Snotlout wailed, beating the ground with his fists and crying loudly like a spoiled child.

The masked rider's head lowered in interpreted disappointment, perhaps the boy was just as single-mindedly against dragons as the rest of the villagers and maybe this was another Night Fury that the boy found.

"I'm no Viking. Only Vikings kill dragons." Hiccup stated resolutely. Toothless nudged his human and put his head on his lap. "Let them keep Berk, bud. With you, I can reach beyond the skies."

The masked rider felt a swirl of emotions as this statement. The rider felt confusion, shock…and pride.

Gobber was looking at the screen in apprehension. He knew exactly who Hiccup was, what he was capable of, what he could and couldn't do. Hiccup was an excellent blacksmith, the smartest among his age group, and an efficient tinkerer. Stoick, however, was right. Hiccup was many things, but he was no killer of dragons. Hiccup wasn't a killer, period. From this, Gobber knew…Hiccup would not kill that Night Fury.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove himself as a true Viking. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare.**

Oh, now Gobber knew for sure that Hiccup wouldn't kill that Night Fury.

 **Hiccup and the dragon stare in each other's eye before Hiccup snaps himself out of it and prepares to plunge his weapon. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

The villagers grew restless. Wasn't Hiccup going to kill the Night Fury? Even if it couldn't go anywhere due to its current entanglement, why not just kill the beast when you have the chance? Any other Viking would've done so.

"What is he waiting for?"

"Maybe he's too high strung? I remember my first dragon kill. The feeling of ending a life, even if it is necessary, it's a bit…surreal."

"Hiccup will kill that Night Fury." Stoick spoke firmly, as if there were no room to argue on the subject. Meanwhile, Snotlout kept his eyes on the screen, hoping that Hiccup would leave it there and just run off like the coward he was. He didn't want the Night Fury to live because it deserved it, he just wanted it to live so he could kill it, not Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(ASHAMED)**

" **I did this."**

"Yes, you shot it down. Kill it!"

"What's the matter?"

"Just kill it already!"

"Kill that demon!"

 **He turns to leave before pausing. He glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.** **Hiccup lets out a reluctant breath, and sets his head against a rock. The Night Fury's eye shoots open as one rope falls.**

"What in Thor's name is he doing!?"

"He's setting the damn thing free?!"

"The fool's gonna get himself killed!"

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup started to laugh as he thought about the mere sight of the villagers' faces at what he did. He was sure that the smallest slight of remorse they might have had quickly turned into a burning fire of outrage. He wasn't far off the mark. They were outraged.

 **With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck, looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup takes several sharp breaths of air. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 **(FURIOUS)**

 _"_ _ **STUPID BOY!"**_

 **It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

* * *

For exactly 5 seconds, silence reigned.

"THAT FOOL! HE'S KILLED US ALL!" Hoark hollered.

"HE SET THAT NIGHT FURY FREE ON US!" Burnthair bellowed.

"HE'LL BE THE RUINATION OF BERK!" Shamus shouted.

"THAT BOY WAS NEVER FIT TO BE A VIKING!" Phelgma yelled.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, STOICK! IF YOU HAD JUST BELIEVED IN YOUR SON AND WENT TO GO GET THAT NIGHT FURY, HE WOULD'VE KILLED IT AND WE'D BE RID OF THAT DEMON!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT'S ' _HIS'_ FAULT? YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE THE BOY, EITHER!" Gobber retorted.

"None of us believed him, Gobber! Perhaps if we had, we wouldn't have seen him set one free!" Stoick lamented. "NONETHELESS, HICCUP HAS ALREADY DEEMED HIMSELF UNWORTHY OF BEING A VIKING…AND WHAT'VE SEEN TODAY HAS PROVEN THIS TO BE TRUE. MANY DAYS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE MORNING OF THE RAID, SO WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS ACCORDINGLY. UNTIL THEN, LET IT BE KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE OF BERK THAT I, STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HOOLIGAN TRIBE, NO LONGER RECOGNIZE HICCUP "THE USELESS" AS MY SON!" He yelled, earning resounding cheers from the village, the arrogant Jorgenson pair being perhaps the loudest among them.

* * *

 _ **In the next room, after 5 seconds…**_

"That was single handedly the best decision I've ever made." Hiccup sighed, remembering how close he had come to death. "But I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." The masked rider then walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. The masked rider approached the duo with caution, while Toothless wrapped his tail around his brother, ready to defend him at all costs. Without warning, the figure lunged for Hiccup…and wrapped him in a desperate hug.

"Hiccup…my boy…my baby boy…after all these years…they said you wouldn't make it past the first winter…but you…oh, I've never been so proud."

"Hold on, let's-let's establish a bit of common ground here. First, yes, Hiccup is my name, but…how do you know me?"

The rider, who sounded quite feminine, turned her face away. "I know you, because I held you in my arms when you were just a babe…and a mother never forgets."

Hiccup's eyes began to widen as he started piecing more and more of it together. "Wait, you're my…"

"Yes, Hiccup." The rider said happily, removing her helmet and revealing a slim woman, about 35 years of age, with auburn hair and bluish-green eyes. "My name is Valka Valhallarama Haddock, and I am your mother."

* * *

 **So...Hiccup leaves the tribe...Stoick and the tribe, save for Gobber who saw it coming, and the teens who don't know what to think right now, are absolutely livid when Hiccup frees the Night Fury. Hiccup meets his mother. The next one will be Wounds from Dragon Training.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	4. Wounds from Dragon Training

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Allow me to beg your indulgence. A few people have been sending me reviews requesting that Valka fly into the Berk room and give Stoick "The slap heard around the world" after disowning Hiccup. The ownage would continue with her disavowing herself as a Haddock and no longer referring to Berk as her island before returning to Hiccup, leaving Stoick a broken man.**

 **Folks, listen. As awesome and deserving as that would be, everyone seems to be concluding that this is just going to be another "Watch the Film" fanfic with everything happening the way it did in so many incarnations of the very first one, written by LaurenJr. You know, with Astrid meeting Toothless, the Romantic Flight, the Dragon's Den, the Kill Ring, I HAVE NO SON, the Red/Green Death, and the good ending.**

 **What everyone needs to understand is that THIS will not be THAT.**

 **This will be something that I believe no one has done before. Though some elements are unoriginal, I believe no one has made a "Watch the Cinematic Fanfic" fanfic before. There will be a deviation point where Hiccup will leave Berk, if that's what confused everyone. I do not intend to allow anyone from Berk to enter the dragons' room, save for maybe more than a few children-NOT THE TEENS…well, at least not the ones from Berk.**

 **Now, the next few points may come off as stern, maybe even harsh, and I may lose followers because of it, and I'm sorry, but I need to set the record straight so that no one is surprised by what happens.**

 **BERK WILL NOT GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO REDEEM THEMSELVES! They will see exactly what could've been, what they have shunned, and what they will embrace!**

 **THERE WILL BE NO HICCUP X ASTRID HERE, solely because there was none in the stories I base this on. Sorry, Eeveecat1248.**

 **VALKA WILL BE THE ONLY ONE HICCUP WILL BE OPENLY FORGIVING. The reason; with Berk the way it was when she was carried off; Hiccup grew up differently than he would've if she had stayed. Indirectly, because she wasn't there, Hiccup had no one to turn to for 15 years save for Gobber, and thus, he befriended a Night Fury and went on to lead a very blessed life in the rewrite and the reupload.**

 **Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wounds from Dragon Training

Stoick couldn't believe what he saw. Hiccup had that Night Fury, he had it dead to rights! He could have killed it, brought him its heart, and he could've been the proudest chief in the whole archipelago! The boy could've proven himself as a true Viking; that he belonged in Berk! And instead, he sets the demon free and leaves it free to do what it so desired. However, now that the chief could rationally think again, he noticed something crucial.

That Night Fury didn't kill Hiccup.

"Gobber, you told us on the first day of training, dragons always, always go for the kill."

"Aye, Fishlegs."

"So…why didn't the Night Fury kill Hiccup?"

"I don't know."

Astrid was wondering the same thing. As she said earlier, it would take more than killing a dragon to get Astrid to even consider Hiccup, and yet when the golden opportunity came, he didn't kill it. She would've reacted like the rest of the villagers, but the shock of the Night Fury not killing Hiccup conquered her outrage that he had set it free. Not only that, but she had noticed something else crucial:

"Well, at any rate, that Night Fury can't hurt anyone now." She pointed out. "Hiccup may have, for whatever Thor forsaken reason, let the Night Fury go, but it can't fly away now." Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

 _"That means I can still kill it! Uncle Stoick already disowned Useless, he even called him so himself. That means I'm going to be chief, and every chief needs a wife."_ Snotlout continued lecherously.

 _"Soon, Astrid, you'll be known as Lady Jorgenson."_

* * *

Hiccup's breath came out in shallow gasps as he stared at the woman he who called himself his mother. The look of happiness on her face soon faded into sorrow.

"Well, in blood and name only, I'm your mother. I have no right to call myself a decent mother…certainly not after hearing about what life on Berk was like for you growing up. The man who brought me here only told me small parts of how horrible your life on Berk has been so far. I could have returned after I was taken; I could have taken you with me…but I didn't because I thought that you'd be better off with your father. I should have known better than to leave you to grow up in such a violent place, I should have kept holding on and brought you with me…but I didn't think you'd survive past the first winter…and yet, you've survived 14...Hiccup…I won't ever be able to tell you how sorry I am for abandoning you…but-"

Valka didn't get to finish her apology as she felt a pair of thin arms surrounded her middle.

"It's so weird…for so long I thought you were dead, and whenever I really felt like just ending it all, the only comforting thought I had was that I would finally get to see you. I know there's a lot to explain on both sides, but right now, I just want you to know…I love you, mom…and I'm so glad…that you're alive!"

Valka's eyes went wide as she heard her son's words. She had prepared for an righteously furious Hiccup. He could have been angry at her, struck her, practically called himself an orphan and proceed to tell her to leave. He could've said that Stoick fulfilled his role as a parent very damn well compared to her. But he did neither of those things. He embraced her, accepted her, and told her the three words anyone who call themselves good parents would want to hear.

He told her that he loves her.

Valka fell to her knees and once again wrapped her arms around her son.

"Please don't start crying now, my dear child…you'll make this poor old woman cry as well." Valka tried to laugh, but couldn't stop the tears falling down her face.

Toothless, after a few moments wanted in on the emotional embrace between mother and son so he decided to nuzzle his way in between his human and his mother. This stopped the Haddock matriarch and boy from crying into each other. Instead, they started laughing at the obsidian colored dragon who displayed an earnest need for attention.

"Toothless, the reason why you probably smelled me on this woman was because this woman…she's my mother." Toothless' ears perked up as he looked back and forth between Hiccup and Valka.

 ** _"She's your mother? Why have I never met her? Does she live in that dragon-killing village where you were born in? I don't smell a single drop of dragon blood on her."_** Valka then scratched Toothless' scales, causing him to display his gums in a blissful smile. **_"Oooh, but dragon, is she good with her fingers. Hold on, move a little to the left. Wait, right. Now, up, up, up, up, up! Ohhh, that's nice."_** Toothless panted.

"So your name's Toothless. I can tell you and Hiccup have been through quite a lot together. You've been there for Hiccup, even if only for a few weeks. But I can tell you've done more for Hiccup than anyone on Berk ever has. Thank you for all you've done for him." The dragon ran his tongue over the length of her face a few times, earning rousing rounds of laughter from Hiccup.

 ** _"Of course!"_** Toothless warbled at Valka the same way any innocent older brother would when asked to watch over the younger sibling. **_"He's my brother, why wouldn't I protect him?"_**

"Hiccup, can you understand him?"

"Uh, well… yeah, I-I actually can. It was kinda… somethin' Mask did when we poofed in here." He looked at the ceiling. "Hey Mask?" Mask descended from the rafters.

 _"What's up, Triple H?"_

"I can never gonna get used to that. Anyway, can you give my mother fluency in Dragonese?"

 _"No problem."_ Mask snapped his fingers and suddenly, Valka could hear the conversations from all the dragons in the room.

 ** _"The boy freed the Night Glider!"_**

 ** _"He calls himself a Viking, yet refuses to kill one of our own?"_**

 ** _"Only Vikings kill dragons…Who is this boy?"_**

 ** _"The woman down there with him…I think she's his dam."_**

 ** _"They're humans, Flame Skin, not canines."_** Valka giggled at this, despite the overwhelming knowledge currently running through her head.

"Hiccup…this is…amazing. To think you'd connect with dragons like this. There are so many things I've learned over the past 14 years I have to teach you, such as…"

"Wait, wait, wait, mom. Uh, before we go any further, I…" Mask laughed, silently observing the touching moment between mother and son.

 _"Don't worry about it, Hiccup. It's okay, your story's just beginning, everything will reset after this. You can't die here, either. Then again, I doubt your mother or brother would let anything happen to you. Go ahead, Valka."_

Valka then reached around until she found a groove on Toothless' head. She massaged said groove in a circle, releasing a small crack from the bones like the sound of cracking knuckles. Toothless' spine wiggled until a set of extended dual fins emerged from head to tail. Hiccup was astonished, as was Toothless.

"Wow."

"Well, should you get in the air again; tight turns will no longer be a problem!"

 ** _"Hiccup, look!"_** Toothless warbled happily, bounding over to his rider, eager to show off his new skill. **_"Let's test this out! C'mon, let's go!"_**

"What do you say there, Mask? Can we find out how fast Toothless can really go?"

 _"I've no control of the two of you. What say you, Valka? Can your sons head out for a flight?"_

"If I can drag them both back their ears if they go over time."

 _"Then you have 5 minutes, starting…now."_ Mask snapped his fingers and the two disappeared.

* * *

 ** _In the sky, above an unfamiliar island..._**

Hiccup and Toothless were up in the sky, overlooking the ocean, deep and wide as the world it engulfed. No matter how many times he experienced it, nothing can beat the view from the back of a dragon.

"You ready, bud?"

 ** _"You bet I am!"_**

"Let's see if mom's little gift unlocked some hidden Night Fury abilities!" Hiccup laughed in excitement.

 ** _"You just hang on tight, I'll do the flying!"_**

"But you can't do it without me!"

 ** _"We'll do the flying, then. Just hang on!"_** Toothless fell from the sky, folding his wings as he fell. The speed at which he fell generated a concussive sound like that of an explosion! Hiccup and Toothless recoiled in shock.

"Toothless, what was that?"

 ** _"I don't know, I just decided to descend and then this huge blast interrupted my flying."_** He regained position in time to face a sea stack within shooting range.

"Well, disregarding that…let's see if we can get it, this time, bud." Hiccup spoke confidently, as he prepared to jump off Toothless' back.

 ** _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_**

"Maybe not, but I trust you. Now let's go!" Hiccup yelled as he, indeed, jumped off Toothless' back and performed a backflip over the short, narrow path on the sea stack. He fell back down onto the dragon and locked the controls back in.

"That was awesome, bud! We did it!" Hiccup exclaimed proudly, glad to mark another stunt off the list. Toothless wasn't feeling as enthusiastic and shared this feeling with Hiccup in the form of an ear slap.

 ** _"Seriously!?"_**

"Hey! It worked, didn't it?"

 ** _"It did, but don't do that without my permission."_**

"You're such a mother-hen of a dragon." Hiccup sighed, before splaying his front across the back of Toothless' head endearingly.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless heard a sound like an animal in distress. "Hold on, bud, level off. I thought I heard something." Toothless obeyed and descended from the sky slowly, circling the closest island that came into view.

 ** _"You think we should touch down here?"_**

"Yeah, but stay close, just in case my sense of adventure gets me into trouble, again." Hiccup debriefed. He moved slowly and quietly through the forests with Toothless following closely behind. The noise grew louder and louder as Hiccup and Toothless ventured deeper within in the woods. Hiccup and Toothless came to a stop at the base of a few low hanging trees. What they saw stupefied them.

It was a human child, an infant, swaddled in blankets.

 _ **"What is it-a hatchling? Where are the parents? Why would they leave their child all alone in the wilderness?"**_

Toothless said everything on Hiccup's mind, everything that he tried to forget was common knowledge, anyway. Viking parents would leave their kid out in the wilderness if they did not look promising: An act that said, "We don't want him or her - let's leave it to the elements and let the gods decide what his or her course will be." The reality of the situation hit Hiccup hard, like one of his father's fabled punches; this baby's parents abandoned it, left it to fend for itself, or in this instance, cry itself to sleep, or death. He carefully parted the branches and picked up the poor thing.

The surprises kept on coming. If Hiccup wasn't floored by the fact that an infant was left to die all alone in the woods, then he would shut down from this:

The baby, whom Hiccup determined was a male, looked to almost be an infant mirror image of himself; there were even small strands of auburn hair, meaning the boy couldn't be older than at least 3 months. Hiccup shushed the confused infant and bounced him a little. The boy gradually ceased his crying, then, satisfied that nature no longer ignored him, opened his forest green eyes. Now it was near identical. Hiccup hadn't seen such a clear and natural reflection of himself since he met Toothless that fateful morning.

"Hey, little guy. What's a cute little thing like you doing in a scary forest like this?" Hiccup said, while tickling the boy with his finger. The infant cooed happily and reached out for Hiccup, particularly his hair, then his eyes looked past him and rested on the dragon. Toothless sat on his haunches, head tilted in confusion. The dragon then walked over, smelling the boy. It may have been because he was standing right next to him, but Toothless noticed that the hatchling had a very distinct smell that was like the one of his rider.

 ** _"Well, we should be head back soon. Our 5 heartbeats are almost up."_**

A little ember that Hiccup couldn't describe burst within the boy's soul.

"What? Toothless, we can't just leave this little guy here. He won't survive!"

 ** _"Well, what do you propose we do? Return him to his parents?"_**

That small ember turned into a raging inferno.

"What parents leave their child to die in the wilderness…No…I'll take care of him. I'll love him. I'll make sure he doesn't experience the horrors I did. I'll give him a life of happiness, free from the prejudice of my former father, and his father before him!" Just as Hiccup was stating his resolution to care for the boy, the white blinding light engulfed all three of them.

* * *

 ** _Back in the theater..._**

Hiccup, Toothless, and their newly acquired infant were all back in front of Mask and Valka.

 _"So, how did it work?"_

"Well, Toothless' new spines definitely helped his speed." _Like he needed any help there._ That mental snarky remark earned him a tail to the back of the head.

 ** _"We can communicate verbally now, but we can still communicate telepathically, so watch your thoughts."_**

"He was going so fast and then suddenly, we heard this explosion like one of Toothless' plasma blasts at full power, but Toothless didn't shoot anything."

 _"I see…well, Hiccup, your dragon has just performed the very first sonic boom."_

"What's a sonic boom?"

 _"A sonic boom is what happens when an object, or in this case a dragon, travels through the air faster than the speed of sound. Sonic booms generate enormous amounts of sound energy, so that's probably the reason why what you heard sounded like an explosion. But enough about that, I see you've picked up Alvis."_

"Who's Alvis?"

 _"The baby boy Hiccup and Toothless found."_ Valka turned at once to the bundle of blankets nestled in Hiccup's arms. The boy opened his eyes at Valka and her heart immediately shattered as her maternal instincts went haywire.

"Oh my gods…He's…he's beautiful." The baby turned to Valka and reached out for her. Valka looked at Hiccup for permission, which he granted, considering he didn't know much about how to father a child.

"Hiccup…this child…he's…"

"He's the spitting image of me. Maybe you can catch up on those missing 15 years?" Hiccup intended for it to have been a joke, but immediately backpedaled from seeing the hurt look on Valka's face.

"Mom, I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"No, no Hiccup, don't...Yes, he's your spitting image, but I won't take anything from you if you don't want me to. Where…"

"I found him in the woods…abandoned and left up to nature. I don't know where it came from, but something in me wants to protect this boy as best as I possibly can." Valka smiled proudly and kissed her son's forehead.

"That's called responsibility, Hiccup. That protective feeling comes with being a parent…and you're already ready to call yourself his father…Hiccup, you've made me a grandmother...we can raise him together…in a world without prejudice and bloodshed. I've already shown you one secret, and I'll show you even more. Imagine, now that you and I can speak to dragons, we'll surely be able to put a definite end to the violence between Vikings and Dragons."

Hiccup had to smile. For the past 15 years, Hiccup had felt like a prisoner, an individual crushed by the weight of the expectations of his village and his…ex-father. He had dismissed himself as a Viking already, but he was 100% certain Stoick disowned him after he saw him cut a Night Fury loose. Now that he had no more ties to the village, he could go anywhere he wanted with his best friend/brother. Not only that, but he'd finish growing up with his mother. Free, as a dragon should be. The Terrible Terror from training latched itself onto Hiccup's arm again. Hiccup scratched it under the chin.

"Mom, I can't begin to describe how wonderful that sounds...hey, the story's starting again."

* * *

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup."**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **"Dad. Uh..."**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

Valka looked on, confused as the father/son pair reacted so awkwardly. Alvis had fallen asleep in his grandmother's arms. "Do you and your father…not get along, Hiccup?"

"Eh, it's kind of…complicated. My dad wanted me to look like a Viking, walk like a Viking, talk like a Viking, and think like a Viking. He basically couldn't stand to look at me, I know he can't stand to look at me now, after he saw that I freed a Night Fury." Toothless licked his face. "Though, I wouldn't change anything about it."

 ** _"Good, because you shouldn't."_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."**

 **STOICK**

" **I need to speak with you too, son."**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP/STOICK**

 **"I've decided I don't want/I think it's time you learn/ to fight dragons.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **What?"**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"You go first."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, you go first."**

Valka couldn't help but giggle at the clumsy exchange. "I wonder what would've happened if you went first."

"I'd probably get the same thing. His listening skills aren't exactly up to par."

 **STOICK**

 **"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING)**

 **"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-"**

Gobber sighed. "The boy always did have a knack for talking his way out of a sticky situation…well, 'cept with you." Stoick ignored him.

 **STOICK**

 **"You'll need this."**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

Stoick looked on and snorted impassively. The boy was no longer his son, he kept reminding himself, just another villager.

 **HICCUP**

 **"I don't want to fight dragons."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Come on. Yes, you do."**

Hiccup couldn't blame his ex-father for reacting like that. After carrying on and on about wanting to kill a dragon, it made sense that his father would see that as a joke.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."**

"You can, but you won't, you useless traitor." Stoick growled, cold fury in his voice.

 **STOICK**

 **"But you will kill dragons."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."**

 **STOICK**

 **"It's time, Hiccup."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Can you not hear me?"**

"At that point, I think he was really trying to ignore me." Hiccup laughed bitterly.

"Hiccup…just how bad is your relationship with your father?" Valka asked carefully.

"After what he saw just now…I'm sure he's told the whole of Berk not to recognize me as his son." Hiccup sighed.

 **STOICK**

 **"This is serious, son!"**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You just gestured to all of me."**

Toothless looked at Hiccup. **_"Why would anyone want you to stop being all of you? I don't see anything wrong with any of you."_**

Hiccup hugged Toothless' head with a single arm. "That's because aside from mom, you're the only one who loves me for all of me. You accept me for who I am, not for who you think I should be. Then again, who you think I should be is who I am, so I guess you do love me for who you think I should be." Toothless just shook his head rapidly.

 ** _"Stop, you're confusing me."_**

 **STOICK**

 **"Deal?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."**

"Like pretty much all our conversations." Hiccup remarked sadly.

 **STOICK**

 **"Deal?!"**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

 **"Deal."**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"And I'll be here. Maybe."**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Welcome to dragon training!"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"No turning back."**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"I hope I get some serious burns."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."**

"In retrospect, we really sounded like masochists." Fishlegs pointed out.

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Oh great. Who let him in?"**

A small bubble of anger rose inside Valka. There were many things about Hiccup that she didn't know, his excursion from his age group among them. The twins laughed at Tuffnut's bad joke, while Fishlegs looked on, guilt rising within. He never did try to help Hiccup when Snotlout and the twins bullied him while they were just children. Astrid, meanwhile, looked on impassively. Earlier today, she was determined to find out how Hiccup had gone from the useless runt of the village to the promising champion of dragon training. But she remembered that it wasn't until the teamwork day against the Zippleback that it all started. She'd get nothing about the Gronkle.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."**

Hiccup scoffed. "Honor? What honor is there in killing another living being?" The dragons had moved closer to the boy and the Night Fury. The boy had called himself a Viking, quite emphatically as well, but he had freed a Night Fury. Now here he was, refusing to call killing one of them an honor.

 ** _"Night glider…who is this boy…he calls himself a Viking, yet he defends us…why?"_** One of the Nadders squawked at the Night Fury. Toothless' proudly locked his eyes onto Hiccup.

 ** _"This is Hiccup…a non-Viking human…and my best friend. He's come to realize that everything that he was ever taught about our kind is wrong. Speaking of non-Viking though…"_** Toothless warbled mischievously. He nudged Hiccup a little bit, catching him off guard.

"Toothless, what is it? Bud, what are you do-Oof!" Hiccup grunted as Toothless' repetitive nudging forced him onto his back. Toothless then started licking Hiccup's entire frame, successfully disgusting the boy. "Toothless, stop! Your drool doesn't wash out!"

 ** _"I would hope not. You smelled too much like Viking."_**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"**

"There's only one class, idiot." Ruffnut scoffed.

"I knew that. I just wanted to get away from Useless. Then again, he does bring something to the table that makes seeing him worth it."

"What's that?"

"A body."

"Oh yeah, that's right! That time where we made him think trolls exist by hiding under the bridge and scaring him by threatening to steal his socks? I tell you, his squealing was priceless!" Ruffnut cackled. Fishlegs interrupted their recollection of torturing Hiccup when he stood up abruptly and went to the front row, away from the other teenagers.

"Hey Fishlegs, what are you doing there?"

"The view's better here." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, leave him alone, you two." Snotlout shrugged. "He's always been weird, just like Useless. I mean, if he didn't bulk up like the rest of us REAL Vikings, we'd be beating him up too."

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER (cheery, in confidence)**

 **"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."**

Snotlout and the Twins laughed at this. "See? Even Gobber knows the fishbone's not worth it!" Gobber sighed as he saw the words he said in a different light. He only intended to dissuade Hiccup's worries; he never meant to make the boy feel bad.

 **GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"The Deadly Nadder."**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath)**

 **"Speed eight. Armor sixteen."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"The Hideous Zippleback."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"The Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Firepower fifteen."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"The Terrible Terror."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Attack eight. Venom twelve."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

"Well, Knowledge is power." Hiccup commented, though he would rather if Fishlegs didn't repeatedly spout out knowledge about dragons. It only distracted him from surviving during training.

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronkle."**

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself)**

 **"Jaw strength, eight."**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the Gronkle's door.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"**

Valka looked on with disbelief; Gobber had released a non-domestic dragon on the children, especially her Hiccup?! "When I get my hands on those boar-headed-"

"Mom, MOM! It's okay, he wouldn't let us get killed by a dragon. He just…believes in learning on the job."

 **GOBBER**

 **"I believe in learning on the job."**

"See, no harm, no foul." Hiccup soothingly told his mother.

 **BAM! A Gronkle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. All except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"A doctor?"**

"Well, doctors are seriously essential on the battlefield, considering that most Vikings only charge into battle with swords over their heads. Almost all of them know how to fight, but not how to heal." Hiccup reasoned. Meanwhile, Gobber smiled fondly at the boy's wit.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Plus five speed?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"A shield."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Shields. Go."**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

Stoick looked on, wondering when he would see how his so...how Hiccup excelled in training. As expected of someone his stature, he didn't exactly get it all in one day.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

 ** _"Oh yeah, definitely training you when this is over."_** Toothless reminded Hiccup. Hiccup, in response, held Alvis tighter, ignoring the searing pain from having his hair pulled.

 **Ruff** **and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Get your hands off my shield!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"There are like a million shields!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Oops, now this one has blood on it."**

 **The Gronkle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"**

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED)**

 **"What?!"**

 **RUFFNUT (CONFUSED)**

 **"What?!"**

"You two muttonheads'll end up killin' each other b'fore any dragon gets the chance." Gobber commented disapprovingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ruffnut decided she wanted to be more of a boy at that point in time!"

"What do you mean, more of a boy? We're twins, we're supposed to be different!"

"You can be different without screwing us both over!"

"You. Did. NOT. Just. Say. That."

"I. Just. Did...What. Did. I. Just. Say?" Tuffnut slowly pondered, unprepared for the sudden punch coming from his twin, causing blood to fly freely from his nose. "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

Fishlegs was struck with interest. "So that's how a dragon sees…fascinating."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Five!"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"No, six."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"I-"**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Fishlegs, out."**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronkle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Hiccup, get in there!"**

"Sure, Gobber, I'll just get in there with a Gronkle who's obviously pissed over being locked up for that long."

 **ON ASTRID, bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

"Snotlout?" Valka asked.

"Snotlout." Hiccup replied.

"Oi." Spitelout said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oi." Stoick sighed, already fearing the day when the village inaugurates Snotlout as Chief.

 ** _"Oi."_** Toothless finished, who couldn't help but feel repulsed at the boy's stupidity.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Snotlout! You're done!"**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"No. Just you."**

Now that Hiccup got a good look at the situation, it seemed kinda unfair that she would just leave him to be blasted by a dragon. Valka, on the other hand, was a bit more outraged.

"I can't believe that Hofferson girl left you at the mercy of a Gronkle!"

"Actually, mom…neither can I." Hiccup replied. Was Astrid seriously nothing more than just a pretty face?

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later, a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"One shot left!"**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronkle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**

 **"Hiccup!"**

"You know, Mom…if I left Berk…Gobber would probably be the only reason why I'd regret it." Hiccup declared, as if deciding on something important.

"But what about your father?"

"I'm sure he can't call himself a father right now." Hiccup replied ruefully.

"How can you be so sure that he disowned you?"

"I could go back in there right now and ask him, assuming my head isn't taken off by Astrid."

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens i** **ts mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber** **lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it)**

 **"And that's six!"**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronkle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

 **ALWAYS go for the kill."**

"Not always." Everyone in both rooms uttered in unknown unison.

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **"So, why didn't you?"**

 **ON HICCUP, back at the scene of the crime. He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, this was stupid."**

 **He scans the high stone walls...then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it. SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"C'mon! C'mon!"_**

 **It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CON'TD)**

 _ **"Dang it! I'm so close! One more time!"**_

 **Hiccup** **grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.** **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously.**

 **NIGHT FURY** **(CON'TD)**

 _ **"Just a little...further...!"**_

 **Again** **and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

 **NIGHT FURY** **(CON'TD)**

 _ **"Shoot! Well if I can't fly out...maybe I can climb out!"**_

 **The** **Night Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CON'TD)**

 ** _"It's hopeless...I'm trapped."_**

 **HICCUP (MUTTERED)**

 **"Why don't you just...fly away?"**

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. The Fury rolls back to its feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. It spots some fish in the shallow water and snaps at them...but comes up empty. It lowers its head, looking defeated.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 _ **"Downed and hungry in the middle of a cove on some stupid Viking Island. Spectacular, me. Spectacular."**_

 **Hiccup** **accidentally drops** **the charcoal stick. It rolls off the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

"Exposed!" Snotlout laughed.

 **The Night Fury raises its head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"It's that stupid boy from yesterday...what could he possibly want?"_**

* * *

 **Hiccup forgives and is more open with Valka. Hiccup and Toothless meet Alvis. Hiccup starts to lose the flame he had for Astrid. Next, it's Focus on the Dragon Book, Hiccup!**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	5. Focus on the Dragon Book, Hiccup!

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Stay tuned for an A.N.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, the script or the story that this "Watch the Cinematic fanfic" came from.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Focus on the Dragon Book, Hiccup!

 _ **Back in the Berk Room...**_

Hiccup survived yet again.

From where he was, it would have been easy for that wretched Night Fury to kill the boy with one of its purple blasts. Yet, it simply stared Hiccup down. None of what they were witnessing made sense; dragons are mindless, heartless demons who live to kill Vikings, but the Night Fury and Hiccup had met twice and both times, Hiccup came back with all limbs intact. Some of the villagers were actually able to set aside their hatred for Hiccup long enough to actually start talking about it.

"Hiccup survived again?"

"The Night Fury still didn't kill him…how come?"

"Maybe the Night Fury didn't feel intimidated."

"Of course it didn't feel intimidated. It's a dragon; it can't feel anything."

"Yeah…but it was good that the boy was up there on the cliffside. He would've been slaughtered if he went down there."

"The Night Fury didn't kill Hiccup…because it couldn't fly up to get him. Maybe losing the ability to fly made the Night Fury afraid. Fear is a pretty gripping emotion." Fishlegs offered. This actually got many Vikings to murmur to themselves. Was there something about dragons that they missed? Last time they checked, most dragons were extremely dangerous demons that needed to be killed on sight. Yet, a Night Fury, the most dangerous dragon known to Vikings decided against killing the boy.

"Fishlegs…are you…defending a dragon?" Ruffnut spoke out of nowhere. Fishlegs froze. Hiccup left on his own terms, but Fishlegs had no outstanding credits with the village himself, considering he didn't do that well in dragon training. Not only that, but he had started to drift away from the other teens, namely Snotlout and the Twins. So he was basically completely vulnerable to the village's criticism. Thankfully, he had enough brains to talk himself out of a situation. That, and no one could really hurt him because of his frame.

"What? No, I'm not defending a dragon! I'm just as surprised as everyone else, as a matter of fact! But hasn't everyone, at least once in their life, paused to consider what would go wrong if he or she takes a different course of action than the one they plan to take? Maybe losing the ability to fly put some common sense in the Night Fury."

"Common sense? Those demons don't have common sense!" Spitelout scoffed.

"They raid and kill, that's it! That's all there is to dragons, that's all there ever was to dragons, and that's all there will ever be to dragons, end of discussion!" Stoick yelled, still very much upset that Hiccup freed the Night Fury instead of killing it after he shot it down. Fishlegs just turned around and focused his attention back on the screen.

 _"How did Hiccup get through all this?"_

* * *

Hiccup remembered that scene. That was when he realized that Toothless couldn't fly away because he lost his left tailfin when he had shot him down. He turned to his dragon with burning determination in his eyes.

"I managed to get you up in the air again, but that doesn't change the fact that you need me to stay up. One day I'll make your tailfin so sturdy, not even lightning will put it out. I'll make you able to fly on your own again, Toothless. One day." Toothless crooned happily at this.

 _ **"**_ _ **The current arrangements more than work for me, so don't hold yourself to that. I won't."**_ Hiccup scratched Toothless on some of his scales. Mask appeared on front of Hiccup again.

 _"Hiccup, there are some more people for you meet as well."_

"Let me guess, my long lost brother, my granddaughter, my 3rd uncle, twice removed?" Hiccup guessed, laughter from the dragons growing with each joke. Even Mask had to laugh.

 _"Cute, but no. Hiccup, this is a whole tribe that I'm bringing for you to meet. They actually help mold the future for you, Toothless, and Alvis."_

In another second, a white wave of flashing light entered the room before at least 200 people entered the room. Of course, these people were Vikings as well so it really didn't surprise Hiccup when the first thing that came out of their mouths were:

"DRAGONS!"

They all went for their swords, clubs, and axes…only to find that, like the Hooligan Tribe from Berk, they were weaponless. A man, six-in-a-half feet tall, stepped forward. He had a black beard tied into a single large braid near the end, and matching hair tied similarly underneath. He wore a traditional horned Viking helmet, and a beige brown tunic with metal shoulder plates and a wolf skin tied to his waist over a studded belt.

"WHY WE HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE?! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

 _"Hello, Hairke 'the Maximus' Skulason, Chief of the Bonehead Tribe from Draak. My name is Mask of Demonie, but you may call me Mask. That boy, down there, is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third: son, well, former son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe from Berk and his mother, Valka Valhallarama Haddock."_

The boneheads were stunned; what happened between the chief of Berk and his son that made him disown him? In addition, that woman down there was Valka Haddock, the woman a dragon carried off 15 years ago. Why were there so many dragons down there with them, including a Night Fury of all things?

"Did you bring us here to kill us, the woman, and the boy?" Hairke asked.

 _"What? No! I don't kill…if I can help it. I brought you here because you people play a very vital role in this boy's growth. I've also made it so that you can't kill or attack the dragons. Don't worry, I made it so that they won't kill or attack you. Now then, why don't you find somewhere to sit? I've made enough space between you and the dragons so that the lot of you can feel a little comfortable about the sudden change in setting."_

The room shifted and suddenly, there was another set of seats like those in the Berk room. They were parallel to where the dragons were resting. The boneheads shot glares towards the dragons before settling down into their seats away from the dragons.

One girl, about Hiccup's age with his amount of freckles, tangled brown hair and a 2 1/2 inch height advantage started walking towards the front row where Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, and Alvis were. She wore a simple pair of black pants, a simple purple, short-sleeved shirt, and classic brown Viking boots. Hairke caught sight of the girl's retreating figure.

"What are you doing, girl? Come back here!"

"Would you calm down? It's fine, the guy said no dragons will attack us. No better time to see a Night Fury up close than this, and besides I want to meet the boy who's supposedly the star of this whole shebang!"

Soon enough, she made it to the front row where she saw him, a boy about as thin as her, with the same color of hair, and freckles sitting against an obsidian colored dragon, holding and cooing at what looked like a giggling baby boy next to the woman old enough to be his mother. He looked pretty cute, in a dorky kind way. Adorkable, maybe?

 _ **"Hiccup, we have a guest."**_

Hiccup looked to where Toothless' eyes went and saw her. His breath was hitched in his throat when he and her locked eyes. It was a girl. Hiccup had seen many girls, but only a few were his age; the others were children. This girl was definitely attractive, but unlike Astrid, she wasn't coming to any conclusions immediately. Her gaze was...studious, as if she were trying to figure just who or what he was.

Alvis was swatting at Hiccup's face, demanding attention before looking at where his eyes went. The baby started babbling excitedly and reached his arms out to her. Hiccup turned back to his son, who had suddenly gone haywire.

"It's alright, Toothless." Hiccup laughed at Alvis' enthusiasm. "Alvis doesn't think she'll bite, so neither do I." Hiccup beckoned her over and she walked carefully around Toothless before sitting down next to the boy.

"I've never met a dragon that was so protective of a human before." The girl said, nestling into Toothless. The testy, legendary dragon didn't like how this stranger just sauntered up and relaxed in his form like she was entitled to it.

 _ **"Hey! My body is not for anyone but Hiccup and his hatchling to rest in!"**_

What the dragon didn't expect was for the girl to repeat the same growl to the best of her ability.

 _ **"Oh, real mature."**_

Hiccup had to laugh; his dragon was being punked by a girl he just met. Still, the girl definitely seemed nice enough. She was definitely attractive…maybe even more so than Astrid.

 _ **"Hiccup, tell the girl to move before I flatten her."**_

"Oh come on, Toothless, she's not bad, I think she likes messing with people she likes."

 _ **"I'm not people! I'm a dragon!"**_

"Yes, but you're also my best bud."

 ** _"...Fine, she can stay. But I'm not happy about it."_** Toothless acquiesced, earning a scratch under the chin.

"Thank you."

"You can talk to him...and understand him?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, he says he's not happy with you staying, but he'll allow it."

"Aw, thanks."

"By the way, my name's Hiccup." said boy held out a hand for the girl to shake, which she happily did.

"So I've heard. I'm Alta, Alta Walker Skulason II. Nice to meet you."

"The full name's a bit of mouthful, but hey, who am I to saything about long names? Alta, huh? That's a nice name, better than the usual fare for sure."

"Thanks, Hiccup. Your name isn't bad either."

Alvis continuously reached out for Alta, until Hiccup put him in Alta's arms. "I've only met Alvis today, but he's already so hyperactive."

"Is he your baby brother?"

"No, he's my son." Hiccup gestured to his mother before the girl made any wild accusations. "This is my mother." The girl looked at the amused woman before raising a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Haddock."

"The pleasure's mine, dear, but please, call me Valka."

* * *

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."**

"You always say that." Ruffnut groaned.

"It's always 'I missed here, I overlooked that,' with you." Tuffnut added.

"The two of you were actually the first to get eliminated, by arguing. I wouldn't say much about Astrid." Fishlegs interjected, upset at the twins' remorseless recollection of their troll prank on Hiccup.

"Like you should talk, Guppylegs, you got eliminated by trying to weasel your way out of training." Snotlout rebuffed.

"And you got eliminated from hitting on me." Astrid finished. In retrospect, she had a fleeting twinge of remorse for rolling away from Hiccup when the Gronkle had locked onto him, but she couldn't hesitate for even a second, especially when fighting a dragon.

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC)**

 **"Yeah. We noticed."**

 **SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."**

"Ye shouldn't patronize the lass, lad. It'd only make 'er feel worse."

"Come on, Gobber, Astrid can mess up in battle and still look cool. Did you see how well she rolled away from that Gronkle?"

"Yes, and left Hiccup at its mercy."

"Yeah, cause Useless needed to know what it's like to actually stare death in the face."

"Is that comin' from yer two seconds of experience before gettin' blasted?"

"Eh… shut up, Gobber…"

 **GOBBER**

 **"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves."**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"**

"Way to open the floor, Gobber…" Hiccup muttered bitterly.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Uh, he showed up."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"He didn't get eaten."**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

"Who are those guys?" Alta asked.

"Oh, that's just 'the crew' from Berk. The boy twin is Tuffnut, the girl is Ruffnut, the big one with a brown tunic is Fishlegs, the dumb looking one is Snotlout, and I'm gonna guess you can figure out who Astrid is." Hiccup replied, holding himself back from saying something hurtful. Not that it wasn't deserved.

 **ASTRID**

 **"He's never where he should be."**

"Yep, vintage Astrid."

"They all sound like jerks, well, except for the big one. I'm gonna guess he's your friend?"

"He's not someone I want to call 'friend' anymore." Hiccup spoke coldly.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Thank you, Astrid."**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"You need to live and breathe this stuff."**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"No attacks tonight. Study up."**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

"You were the only one who read that book, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was the only one who read it, but I hadn't read it before."

 **TUFFNUT (DISBELIEVING)**

 **"Wait, you mean read?"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"While we're still alive?"**

"No, Ruffnut, when your ashes are at the bottom of the sea." Hiccup laughed dryly.

"They probably could read it better down there, too." Alta added, making Hiccup's laughter more jovial.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"**

"I think I've got them all figured out." Alta declared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Astrid's the pretty, snobby one, Ruffnut's the crazy one, Tuffnut and Snotlout are the big, tough stupid ones, and Fishlegs is the book-smart nerdy one." Hiccup had to laugh at that. He may not have known Alta for more than 10 minutes, but he already liked her. She was definitely attractive, and she had a fresh sense of humor to contrast with Hiccup's snarky, dry humor.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face,"**

"Scauldron." The two teens said in unison.

 **"...and there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"...but now..."**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So I guess we'll share-"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Read it."**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Hiccup started to sing before Toothless smacked him with his tail. "Hey!"

 _ **"NO! Don't you DARE start making that noise again!"**_

"What, singing?"

 _ **"Is that what you call that horrible noise you make with your mouth and vocal cords?!"**_

"Hey, before you go and diss my singing, why don't you stop by the Great Hall before bedtime when a whole mess of Vikings are good and drunk?"

 **HICCUP**

 **"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-"**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Tomorrow."**

 **SIGH.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"Dragon classifications.** **Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.** **When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

Toothless moved into a defensive position; alarmed at the sound of thunder. Even Alvis started fussing at the loud sound of Thor's power. Hiccup cradled his child and started whistling a small tune to lull the baby away. It must have worked, because Alvis was slowly calming down, with his eyes starting to close.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."**

Valka was immediately angered. "BABIES?! THEY KILL BABIES?!" She grabbed her mask and staff and went to get on Cloudjumper. "OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON STOICK AND THE REST OF THOSE-"

"Mom! Alvis is trying to sleep. I know you're angry at Berk, so am I, but this isn't the time for vengeance." Hiccup spoke in a quiet tone. Hiccup read that information before, but he never felt that angry before about killing baby dragons, let alone adult dragons. But he had a son know, he had to look at it from a parent's point of view. He'd be infuriated, not even infuriated, he'd fly into an unforgiving, unstoppable rage, if anything were to happen to him, Toothless, Alvis, or his mother!

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death."**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"I didn't even know books could do that." Tuffnut spoke in awe. "Maybe I should rethink this whole 'reading' thing."

"Bet you I rethink it before you do." Ruffnut challenged.

"Too late, I already did it before you even spoke." Tuffnut countered.

"Well, I did it before you even thought about it." Ruffnut rounded.

 **"Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..."**

The blatant prejudice Vikings had against dragons did not surprise Valka, but it did disgust her. Cloudjumper was right to keep her away for all those years. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince a village about how kind and intelligent dragons were if they designated every dragon they encountered "An extremely dangerous beast that should be killed on sight."

"Out of curiosity, did any page not have 'extremely dangerous, kill on sight' recommended?" Alta asked, annoyed at Berk's one track policy against dragons.

"Just the one…" Hiccup replied in recollection. Alta stared dumbfounded. "What did you expect? A Viking wrote it!"

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"Night Fury."**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."**

"Well, you've engaged a Night Fury more than once. More than twice, I'll guess, and you're still very much alive." Alta pointed out.

"By engaging, I think they mean attacking or apprehending a Night Fury. But seriously, who would be stupid enough to try to bully a dragon?" Hiccup asked, earning a proud laugh from Toothless.

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.**

 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS – DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady."**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Take us in."**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **"Hard to port... for Helheim's gate."**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Hard to port!"**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**

Stoick shuddered internally. No matter how many times he set out with "willing" warriors to find the nest, he could never get over losing so many good men and women to battle those winged demons, even if that risk had to be taken every single time.

"By the way, dad…what happened?" Snotlout asked.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know, boy-o." Spitelout answered, just as shaken by the memory as Stoick was.

 **A long pause…suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

"Oh dear Thor!" Fishlegs gasped before placing a hand over his suddenly heaving stomach.

* * *

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING – DAY**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"**

"So THAT'S why the lad kept on asking me 'bout that demon. Who'd ever guess he'd ever encounter a Night Fury and live?" Gobber realized.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **"FOCUS, Hiccup! You're not even trying."**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS as it heads straight for him. Gobber calls orders from above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Today is all about…ATTACK!"**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and shields himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"**

"Just beginning? I've been questioning his methods ever since I started working for him!"

"Wait, you mean he did this stuff when you were a child?!" Alta asked, unclear. This infuriated Valka who reached for her mask.

"No, mom, no! It's fine! It's fine! Gobber is just…more…practical when it comes to work."

 **GOBBER**

 **"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT (WHISPERED)**

 **"Do you ever bathe?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"How about I give you one!"**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

"Never mind, you muttonheads may just die fightin' a dragon after all." Gobber sighed.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Yeah, death by dragon's totally the best way to go." Tuffnut agreed.

"That wasn't a compliment."

 **GOBBER**

 **"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."**

 **The others dart past, while Hiccup wanders up to Gobber.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"**

"Yeah, not really speaking from a warrior's perspective, but I really don't think you should be standing around asking questions while training to fight dragons." Alta stated.

"Well, after realizing that there's more to dragons than just going for the kill, I was eager to learn more." Hiccup defended.

"Couldn't you have asked him before or after training?"

"I couldn't find him before training, and I made afternoon appointments with Toothless."

 **GOBBER**

 **"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!"**

"Well, Hiccup's met a Night Fury and lived." Tuffnut pointed out.

"But he hasn't told us the tale." Gobber reminded him. _"P_ _rob'bly 'cause o' this..."_

 **HICCUP**

 **"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."**

 **ASTRID (WHISPERED)**

 **"Hiccup!"**

 **She gestures for him to hide. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. Snotlout follows in sync. Hiccup tries to perform the same maneuver, but the shield weighs him down…right into the Nadder's line of sight.**

 ** _"We're probably gonna have to work on stamina and agility first, then we delve into strength."_** Toothless told Hiccup.

 **A** **blazing trail of fire is sent his way, he YELPS and evades the fire. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

Hiccup handed Alvis to Valka before falling over in laughter. Alta laid the back of her head on Hiccup's stomach, clutching her own with her hands as she giggled uncontrollably. Even the dragons started to laugh a little bit. How in the world do you fail to hit a Nadder staring you dead in the face with a hammer?

Spitelout turned to Stoick. "I'm starting to understand how you feel about Hiccup." Stoick turned to Spitelout, vengeful anger burning in his eyes.

"I know no one by that name. You have no nephew; your son has no cousin."

 **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE)**

 **"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid."**

 **He's ignored as the Nadder sends another trail of fire in their direction. Astrid takes off, with Snotlout behind her, trying to defend his faulty aim.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"**

"Snotlout…you're a Viking…not a god."

"Hmph… as far as you're concerned, Fishface, I'm both…or are you saying you'd like to replace Useless as our personal punching bag?"

"Go ahead, it's not like you can actually hurt me." Fishlegs retorted, deadpan.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Fishface?! When I'm chief, I could order you blood-eagled on the spot!"

"Assuming Berk's around long enough."

"Why I oughta-"

"Oughta…what? Hit me? Kick me? Well, do your worst. Just know that I'm different than Hiccup. He may not have been able to fight back, but I can." Fishlegs growled. The majority of Berk was amazed; Fishlegs was normally timid, shy, unable to hurt a fly. Now, here he is, mouthing off to Snotlout.

"Fishlegs…are you…defending Useless?"

"Does it even matter, Ruffnut? He's not here, we can't get in there," Fishlegs indicated to the dragon's room. "It's not like we can do anything to him now."

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Hiccup!"**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust…**

 **ASTRID**

 **"-Hiccup!"**

"Mask, can you skip this, please?" Hiccup said, concentrating his gaze on Alvis.

 _"Why? This isn't even the worst of you they've seen! Personally, I'm not a fan of this scene either, but it's necessary."_ Mask replied, doing his best to stifle a laugh.

 **…and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"She could do better."**

"Considering the rest of her friends are jerks…I highly doubt it." Alta rolled her eyes.

"So, you believe that she can't resist the raw Vikingness I possess?" Hiccup asked teasingly. Alta laughed and pushed his face away.

"Raw Vikingness? As if!" Alta laughed.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP (struggling to untangle)**

 **"Just... let me... why don't you..."**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield...which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well done, Astrid."**

"Astrid the Admirable once again coming to the rescue of the worst mistake Berk has ever seen, Useless the Unwanted. That's my baby." Snotlout cheered, earning another boot to the stomach for his troubles.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. AM. NO ONE'S. BABY." Astrid said, before getting up to sit one row across from where she was previously sitting. (about 10 seats to Fishlegs' right, near the door to the dragon room)

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"**

Hiccup didn't feel quite as afraid of Astrid as he did before. Perhaps it was because where she was, she couldn't do anything to hurt him.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

* * *

"A long time ago, I told myself again and again, 'kill a dragon and you'll instantly be treated better than you are right now; you'll get so much respect, you'll drown. Maybe you'll impress the girl you like so much.' That was then, this is now, and now I'm not going to be on a side where we kill living creatures and brag about it. I'm not going to allow any more innocent beings, human or dragon, to get hurt fighting a war that none of us know why or how it began. Astrid told me that our generation is going to inherit this war. Well, one way or another, I intend to break this inheritance cycle." Hiccup resolved, glaring at the screen.

"Hiccup, you do realize that ending a war isn't a one-man job, right?" Valka asked.

"I know, but still, a few weeks ago, I would've taken anything anyone said about how horrible dragons are at face value. Now, that I've met Toothless, it just...it's...it isn't fair, Mom. It isn't fair to Vikings or Dragons. How many more families will be torn apart by this war? How much more blood must be shed to put an end this? We don't even know why this war even started!"

"Many people, myself included, wish for this war to end, son. But how do you intend to put a stop to what your ancestors have inherited for generations upon generations?"

"I don't know…How can you change the world if you can't change a village?"

Valka started to understand what Hiccup meant. He wanted to put an end to the war between Vikings and Dragons, but does not know where to start.

"You don't have to start with an entire village, Hiccup. You just need to start with one."

"Where can I find one, anyway?"

Valka looked down at the bundle of blankets and this baby snug inside them.

"Well...how about Alvis?" Hiccup looked down at the sleeping infant who gazed up at him with simmering forest green gems in his eyes.

"You have a dragon's soul and a chief's heart. You know the truth about dragons, how kind they are, how kind they can be. You and Toothless both can teach the whole world about dragons, one village at a time. You can give Alvis the life that Stoick and I failed to give you: a life free of violence and bloodshed, help your son grow into a generation not of hate, war, and prejudice, but of love, peace, and kindness. If anyone can do this, it's not me, it's certainly not your father, it's not even Thor himself…that person…is you, my son. If you need proof of what not Viking, but what human and dragon are capable of together as one, just look at the bond you have with Toothless." Hiccup looked at said dragon and met his profound gaze.

 _ **"You can count on me. I'll always have your back, my brother."**_

"Hey, what about me?" Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka turned to Alta. "I'm pretty open to new stuff, too. I'm known as Alta the Dreamer back home on Draak, and this sounds pretty far-fetched."

"Well, considering your primary response to meeting Toothless was imitating him, I'd have to say, you're either really brave or just plain crazy…but honestly, who doesn't like a little crazy?" Hiccup said, fully animated now.

 _"Yeah, I hate to interrupt, but I believe a food break is very much in order right about now."_ Mask said, startling the dragons and the Viking tribes.

* * *

 **Well, we have another one down. The boneheads arrive. Hiccup and Alta hit it off real well. Valka grows more and more angry with how Berk, namely their youth shunned Hiccup and has half a mind to invite herself into the room. Next time, it'll be A New Tail from a Forbidden Friendship.**

 **This...wasn't easy to write. Many times I wanted to delete this...but I decided you all should know.**

 **On November 23, 2015, I woke up to get ready for class, I looked at my phone, and it said classes were cancelled. I was obviously confused, then I went out of my dorm room, only for my RA (Residential Advisor) to tell me to head back inside. A few moments later, he tells me that classes are cancelled for the remainder of the day due to the presence of an active shooter on campus.**

 **I have to admit, I was terrified, not only for myself, my roommates, or my fellow classmates. I felt terrified for the shooter. He was an outgoing, promising student who was the victim of a shortsighted prank. He brought a gun to his dorm and was reported. Subsequently, he was expelled. He returned home, brought a rifle case and immediately left home. His parents notified public safety and the school went on lockdown.**

 **The next day, classes were suspended again, only this time, the administration decided that for our own sake, until further notice, anyone who was planning on leaving campus should do so immediately, because everyone who was off-campus at that point could not come back onto campus.**

 **Many of the shooter's personal friends tried to contact him, encouraging messages were sent out, they pleaded for him not to...take that route. Some students didn't even know him and yet they still pleaded for him to communicate with them, show them that he was okay.**

 **That student had committed suicide on the evening of November 28th. He shot himself in the head.**

 **I was floored. I didn't know him either. I didn't know what to say, what to do...I just...I felt completely numb.**

 **A student, a classmate, a friend, a son...gone because of a stupid prank.**

 **We say things on this website and more than often, we intend to make someone laugh, get them to update, or to simply leave a writer alone. None of us truly understand the consequences of our actions, good or bad.**

 **NEVER THINK YOUR WORDS OR YOUR ACTIONS HAVE NO CONSEQUENCE.**

 **On that note, I have to say, in this life, I'm really thankful for everything I have so far. What happened to that poor student has made me stop and think for the first time in a while about what I have. I have two wonderful parents who are in a blessedly good marriage, two brothers, and two grandmothers. I have fans who like the stories and the chapters of my stories. I have friends that I keep in contact with. I have a lot to be thankful for.**

 **Maybe you all should take a second to stop and think about what you have to be thankful for.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	6. A New Tail from a Forbidden Friendship

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Thank you all for the reviews you sent out regarding my school and the student who lost his life, especially you Transformers 0. This chapter has something in it that I hope you guys like.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, the script or the story that this "Watch the Cinematic fanfic" came from.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Tail from a Forbidden Friendship

Hiccup, Alvis, Valka, and Alta sat at a table, surrounded by dragons, before a small yet rich banquet fit for a family of twice their size. A king-size turkey, loaves of bread, salad, potatoes grounded and whole, chicken, pies, fruit, water, wine, cakes, and so on. The two teens happy indulged themselves to every delicacy that caught their eye, while Valka took it upon herself to feed little Alvis. Toothless was having such a fill of fish nearby, Hiccup was starting to worry if eating his fill would make flying an issue for the ravenous Night Fury.

A few of Alta's fellow teens sat at the neighboring table, a wide assortment of types just like the teens of Berk. One boy in particular was staring at Hiccup with anger and disgust. He had hair as red as fire, short and messy, arms only slightly larger than Hiccup's, a pumped chest with a necklace made of dragon fangs hanging upon it, a sleeveless tunic tucked into his gray pants held up by a belt, boar fur wristbands, and leather boots like Alta's.

"Ruoy, why're ye givin' tha' lad the evil eye like that?" The chief, Hairke asked.

"Do I even need to say it, Chief? That guy is sympathizing with our eternal enemies! You saw how comfortable he was around those beasts, and he's even holding a baby near them! He's just as murderous as the dragons! We have to do something about them!" Ruoy growled. Hairke tried to dissuade the temperamental adolescent.

"Listen Ruoy, that sorcerer, Mask or MOD, he's made it so that the dragons can't attack us, just as we cannot attack them. I don't think we have anything to fear, especially not from the boy."

Ruoy wouldn't listen. "Chief, they're dragons! You honestly think those Hel-spawned beasts won't try to tear us to pieces? I say forget the weapons and let's kill the demons before they even get the chance! You just need a few people to hold them down, while another twists its neck! It's a bit old fashioned, but it works!" Hairke then grabbed the boy by the shoulders and bore deep into his eyes.

"Be calm, Ruoy; don't do anythin' stupid. We can't know what to expect from either the boy or the dragons, but for the sake of the tribe, we must not act on impulse, lest we give him a reason to kill us all." Ruoy ground his teeth and gave a non-committal nod. Hairke nodded his head in satisfaction, before getting up to get something else to eat. Ruoy just kept his arms folded, teeth gnashed, and eyes glaring deadly onto Hiccup.

 _"Don't think for a second that you're in the clear yet, traitor. Alta's a lost cause, but you can't put the wool over my eyes."_

* * *

 **EXT. COVE – EARLY MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish...thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup emerges with a shield.**

Gobber sighed with relief. He had hoped that on the chance Hiccup were to make the utterly foolish decision to fight the Night Fury, he'd at least fight him prepared. Snotlout on the other hand was happy for a different reason.

"That Night Fury's gonna totally toast Hiccup."

"Hey, we already gave him a few scars, maybe he'll get burned." Tuffnut laughed.

"That's what I said, genius."

"Oh, thanks Snot. Finally someone gets me."

"He was being sarcastic, Tuff." Fishlegs clarified.

"Aw, give me a break. I'm only used to stupid... smarty… weird double talk from Useless." Tuffnut defended.

"But if this happened after we fought the Nadder…doesn't that mean Hiccup survived?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at Snotlout.

"Zero for three, and Useless is still un-toasted." Tuffnut said in awe.

"How do you survive a Night Fury three times? It's like the fishbone's death-proof." Ruffnut complimented.

 **He peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously and finding nothing. Hiccup tries to press forward, but his shield is stuck in the gap. He slides under, tries to retrieve his shield, to no avail.**

Stoick grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Again and again, you continue to disappoint. I should have announced Snotlout as heir years ago, or even Astrid, as much as folks would complain about it. Feh, even the twins would have made better chiefs than you..."

 **Sighing, he enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"You're a fool for sure, but you've got spunk, as far as skin sacks go. Come looking for a rematch?"_**

 **Hiccup GASPS and turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him...ready to pounce.**

"Here it comes." Gobber warned. The teens, the village, and the chief watched anxiously, most just eagerly anticipating a slaughter.

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Don't assume my loss of flight is as much a handicap as you'd like it to be. I'm still more than a match for the likes of you."_**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish.**

"Step 1: Make a peace offering to ease tension and establish communication. Food goes a long way towards earning a dragon's trust." Hiccup advised to Alta. The girl had a pencil and paper handy, and was eagerly jotting down every bit of dragon-bonding advice she could get.

The majority of the Hooligans were surprised once more at how the Night Fury had yet to make mincemeat of their disgraced heir. It might have just been waiting for him to drop his guard, they all assumed almost too rapidly.

 **The dragon approaches, calmly, cautiously, opening its jaw.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"I don't know what you're playing at, but…ah…that fish does look good… "_**

 **Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses.**

Gobber gripped the right armrest with all the brutal strength his intact arm possessed. He still cared about the boy, despite what anyone else thought of him and his newfound misguided allegiance. He just watched with sweat dripping down, hoping his thoughts alone could safeguard Hiccup from whatever bloody fate the dragon would deliver.

The teens were another story, offering only the bare minimum of interest towards the twig with the devil's luck. Hiccup had survived long enough against a plethora of other dragons that couldn't match up to Night Furies, yet still could have killed him in a single breath. All that piqued their curiosity now was what kind of pitiful trick he used this time.

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Ha! Pretty clever, boy, but I wasn't hatched yesterday."_**

 **Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. The Night Fury gets into a defensive stance.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Do not tempt me, stupid boy…"_**

 **He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and drops it.**

"What's he doing!?" Almost everyone from the combined tribes present shouted.

"If step 1 fails, proceed to step 2. Remove all forms of weaponry to erase any hostile intent."

Gobber tried to look at it from Hiccup's perspective. When faced with a dragon that can kill you, one thing you don't want to do is anger it. Stoick had gripped his armrests so hard that they nearly snapped.

 **The Night Fury gestures its head to the lake.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Not good enough."_**

 **Hiccup picks up his dagger with his foot and tosses it into the lake.**

"OH, FOR-! YOU DAMN IDIOT BOY! WHAT FOOL GOES AND TOSSES THEIR WEAPON IN FRONT OF A DRAGON?!" Stoick jumped from his seat and screamed at the screen.

 **The dragon calms.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Better. Now then, you were offering me an afternoon snack?"_**

 **Hiccup offers the fish once more. The dragon approaches with caution and opens its jaw.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Oh dragon, I'm so hungry."_**

 **Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..."**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Bottoms up!"_**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish.**

Everyone in both rooms, save for Valka, Hiccup, Toothless and Alvis jumped.

"So that's how he got his name." Alta realized.

 **The dragon snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"...teeth."**

 **The teeth retract again. The Night Fury presses closer with an expectant look.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"So good…You've got more, don't you?"_**

 **Hiccup retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh, no-no."**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Don't you lie to me!"_**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, I-I don't have any more."**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"So then, you shared your only food with me? You're quite the oddball…Well, I guess it would only be fair."_**

 **A tense moment passes...then The Night Fury regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. Hiccup is unable to hide his disgust; while The Night Fury rests on its haunches. They exchange stares.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Well, what are you waiting for?"_**

"Wait," Valka began, readying for a laugh. "You didn't."

"I did, mom…I did."

"Did wha-?" Alta asked in confusion before stopping dead. "Oh, DON'T TELL ME!"

"Step 3, entirely optional but…recommended." Hiccup let out a defeated sigh. "Accept what the dragon returns to you gratefully." Alta looks at him, a mix between amusement, disbelief, and utter disgust crossing her face. Valka on the other hand had fallen over in laughter, cradling her aging sides while holding onto her staff to stay upright.

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup, unsure what the dragon wants him to do, sighs and looks down. The dragon gestures to the fish and then to him.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"It's called sharing! Eat it!"_**

 **Hiccup picks up the dragon's gaze and looks from the fish to The Night Fury as if to ask, "Are you serious?" Hiccup sighs and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

The teenagers from Berk wanted to turn their faces away, but they couldn't. For crying out loud, they'd thought he'd at least had the common sense not to eat what a dragon puked onto his lap! This was going to earn them a lot of mileage, at the very least.

"Wow, Hiccup's even tougher than you, Snot. I've never seen anyone eat something that came out of a dragon. That takes, like, guts of iron."

"Shut up, Tuff. I don't need to eat something a dragon gives me to prove I'm tough. In fact, the first dragon I see once I'm out of training: I'll rip its wings off and… slather it with its own blood before devouring it whole." Snotlout bragged.

 **The Night Fury cocks its head in surprise. Hiccup tries to get the dragon to take the fish back, but it's not satisfied. It makes a swallowing gesture.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Nice try, skin sack._ Down it** **.** ** _"_**

 **Hiccup makes a complaining grunt and tries to down the bite he took. It nearly comes back up and out, but eventually he downs it. He shudders at the feeling.**

"Man, I am so sorry for you." Alta said, face turned near-green.

"Before anyone says anything, I brushed places in my mouth I never knew existed afterwards." Hiccup said, ready to quell any accusations.

"How long ago was this, anyway?" Alta asked while handing Alvis to Hiccup. Alvis immediately grabbed a lock of hair and pulled as hard as he could.

"OW! I'd say, maybe 2-3 weeks." Alvis just giggled as he continued to pull Hiccup's hair.

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"It's good, right?"_**

 **Hiccup forces a smile. The Night Fury narrows its eyes, focused on Hiccup's expression. It stretched its lips to perform the same expression.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"So…like this?"_**

The Hooligans had to rub their eyes to insure that what they saw wasn't a dream. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was actually trying to smile, looking… cuddly, of all things. But, dragons were evil, Hiccup should be dead, all kinds of nasty, graphic things should have been happening. And yet the boy was still alive, face to face with the very creature that should never be encountered. Perhaps there really is more to dragons than just raid and kill.

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. The Night Fury HISSES…**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Too close, skin sack."_**

… **and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove.**

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day." Hiccup sighed. Toothless nudged him. "Then again, who can blame you for being skeptical?"

 **It BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...and curls up on it like a giant dog. It starts to sleep but his ear plates heighten at the sound of a bird taking flight. It turns to see it fly off…and finds Hiccup seated. Hiccup silently waves his hand in greeting. Its ear plates flatten.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"You don't give up. Fine, stay, just don't touch my tail. You've done enough damage."_**

 **The Night Fury tolerates his persistent presence and covers its face with its tail...until Hiccup tries to touch it. The dragon SNAPS at him.**

Gobber laughed at that. "When it comes to the lad and the dragon, I can't tell which is more headstrong!"

"The Night Fury is acting…kind like an aloof big brother to Hiccup." Fishlegs said, no longer worried if the dragon will attack Hiccup.

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"I said DON'T touch!"_**

 **Hiccup takes the hint and leaves, while the Night Fury stalks off elsewhere.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Word of advice – keep your claws to yourself."_**

"Looking back on it, you really did act like an older sibling looking for privacy." Hiccup said, scratching Toothless under the chin.

 _ **"Well, excuse me for not enjoying being stuck in a rocky cove with the human responsible for me being permanently grounded."**_ Toothless said, lazily defending himself. Hiccup laughed. He had come to terms with the fact that he downed Toothless for good. The fact he got him up in the air again really helped his conscience.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. The Night Fury wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. It spots something.**

Some of the children in both rooms were pointing at Toothless, clapping their hands and saying "Bat!"

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"That's one stubborn skin sack. What's he up to over there?"_**

 **ON HICCUP, sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of The Night Fury. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. The dragon appears behind him, watching carefully.**

"Hiccup may not be a dragon killer, but he's definitely talented." Fishlegs said, a bit loudly.

"Drawings don't kill dragons, Troutface."

"Neither does bragging, in case you haven't noticed." Astrid retorted smugly, causing Snotlout to go red as the Twins laughed.

"Shut up, you loons!" Snotlout yelled.

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"So…what'cha doing?"_**

 **Aware of its presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare it off.**

 ** _"That looks…like me? You're making another me? Hold on a flap, I wanna try doing that!"_**

"As bad as I want to feel for the jerks in the next room…I can't. Why would they decide to undermine someone so talented? It's not like humans exist solely to kill dragons." Alta said, amazed at Hiccup's drawing abilities.

"They certainly seem to think otherwise…"

 **The dragon walks off. A moment later, it reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. It rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Now, let's see, you've have that brown fur on your head, that nose, those eyes."_**

"What is it doing?" Some of the Hooligans murmured.

"Is it trying to draw?"

"Could this dragon really be intelligent?"

Stoick slammed his fist on the armrest nearly breaking it and the bits of hushed discussion that had started had immediately ceased.

 **It looks back at Hiccup, before tilting the stick, adding in an extra detail.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"You also have some spots on your face."_**

 **He rushes back and forth and even WHACKS Hiccup with the sapling as he finishes. Finally, The Night Fury drops the tree and inspects its work. It seems pleased.**

 **NIGHT FURY (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Yep, that should do it."_**

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it.**

"So you were trying to draw me! I thought you were just scribbling random lines all over!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 _ **"Finally, you understand! Was it really that hard to guess?"**_ Toothless warbled in victory.

 **He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from The Night Fury.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Step off of my ground image, skin sack."_**

 **He removes his foot, calming the dragon.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Thank you. I worked hard on that, you know."_**

 **Curious, he steps on it again. The Night Fury growls again.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Stop it…"_**

 **He removes his foot again.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Good."_**

 **He steps on it a third time.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"You're asking for it!"_**

 **He removes his foot a third time.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"What're you even doing?"_**

 **Hiccup steps over the line, relaxing the dragon.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"I really don't get you..."_**

 **Realizing how sensitive it is, Hiccup smiles at the dragon before stepping carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into The Night Fury. It snorts.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Hey there, skin sack. Nice moves."_**

"You're a good dancer, a good artist, and you actually use your head. You're no Viking, but you're definitely a Hel of a boy, Hiccup." Alta said, ruffling his hair.

"I wouldn't exactly call that dancing, and this isn't exactly dignifying, what you're doing here. But thanks Alta. I think you're a pretty cool girl, too." Hiccup laughed.

"Thanks!" She giggled.

 **Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. The Night Fury hesitates.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"This isn't right. We're supposed to be enemies. How can I know this isn't some dirty human trick?"_**

 **Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. The dragon's eyes widen in shock.**

"Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him." Snotlout started chanting.

"Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him." The Twins joined in.

"Kill him! Kill him! KILL him! KILL HIM!" Soon all of Berk, with the exceptions of Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs, began reciting.

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"You're… really trusting me to make the first move here...Well, I'd be a newt of a dragon if I literally bit the hand that fed me. So…fine."_**

 **The Night Fury bridges the gap and presses its muzzle against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup braces for an attack, and then opens his eyes to see that the dragon bridged the gap on its own. The dragon slowly opens its eyes, before it snorts.**

 **NIGHT FURY**

 ** _"Just don't get any funny ideas."_**

 **It vanishes, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

* * *

The people in Draak immediately went into a frenzy.

"He bonded…with a dragon!"

"He actually befriended a dragon!"

"But aren't they ruthless, thieving monsters?"

"I guess… maybe dragons and humans ain't all that different; some are good, and some are evil."

One little girl from Draak became curious. She got out of her seat and started to walk down towards the dragons. Her parents tried to get her to come back but Hiccup turned around and saw the girl pleading with her parents.

"Let's make us a new believer, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless, who eagerly displayed a gummy smile. Valka looked on eagerly. Hiccup and Toothless walked up the aisle to the girl whose parents were arguing with her to keep her away from the dragons. As soon as Toothless was in sight, they tensed back with the girl in his father's arms.

"No, no, it's okay, it's okay. I promise he won't bite unless someone threatens him. He's friendly, aren't you, bud?" Toothless gave them the roundest eyes he ever could while looking up at them. The girl had slipped away from her father and walked up to the docile looking dragon. She looked to Hiccup for permission and he held out his hand. She placed it in his and together they made their way to the regal black dragon bended down low for her. Obviously, she was a bit hesitant, but soon the girl moved her hand out in front of Toothless' snout and turned her head away, unsure of what to expect. Hiccup smiled, while Valka had come up beside him to watch. Gradually, Toothless met her hand with his snout. The girl flinched before opening her eyes and seeing her hand still attached to her arm.

"Wow…I'm actually touching a dragon!" She started moving her arms around and jumping up and down as if she had gotten her favorite present on Snoggletog. "Everyone, this dragon is nice! It's okay to pet him!" In a flash, a multitude of children immediately ran up to Toothless, some clamoring onto and shoving his head down while others climbed onto his back. It was all the dragon could do to stay sane when they began to bounce and tug softly at some of his appendages.

 _ **"Hiccup, I agreed to help you with one, but this is a practical mob!"**_ Toothless looked pleadingly back at Hiccup.

"Just keep going, bud. You're doing great!" Hiccup replied, laughing.

Valka looked on with no small amount of pride. From the example of one daring child to the flocking of many, all newly believing in the kindness dragons were capable of. She had to admit, since she spent the majority of her years among dragons, one way or the other, she had grown quite distrustful of humans. However, when it came to the young, from birthing her own child to nursing hundreds of dragon hatchlings at the Sanctuary, the maternal instinct within her went into full effect. She knew that the children were not at fault for hating dragons as much as their predecessors did. Watching on, she felt the dream of a world where her beloved dragons were free of prejudice were that much closer thanks to the unexpectedly powerful bond between this dragon and her son.

"Well, I've changed more than one person."

"Soon, you'll change the minds of many more; every wave begins with a single ripple. But you can't share Toothless with everyone." Valka laughed as the previously worried Night Fury was now lying on his back, kicking at the air like a dog.

"I guess one of them found his sweet spot."

* * *

Over in the next room, the Hooligans were just as baffled, but not as much in a good way. What they had just seen was causing heavy cracks to form in the stone-solid beliefs they all shared. And from the depths came a surge of mass confusion and outrage.

"None of this makes any sense, dragons aren't trustworthy!"

"Yet the boy walked away from it with all limbs intact."

"Dad, the Night Fury didn't kill Hiccup. How come?"

"That, and all after the boy went looking for the beast!"

"Why didn't it kill him? Why didn't that Night Fury kill Hiccup?"

Stoick himself was at a loss for words, his head bowed low in contemplation for once. The Night Fury Hiccup had brought down didn't even try to kill him, despite all the chances it had. If anything, the dragon seemed…

No. He could not think that way, he had to remember that dragons only raid and they kill, no matter what he saw on that screen. He would never forgive those demons for what one of them took from him all those years ago. He certainly wasn't going to forgive that reckless fishbone for disgracing the memory of the woman he loved.

The teens wanted to know as well, especially Fishlegs, who was planning to make serious edits to the Book of Dragons on the Night Fury page.

"Either Hiccup's not intimidating enough for the Night Fury to feel threatened…or maybe there's something we missed about dragons, guys."

"You're the one who read the book 7 times, Guppylegs. Why don't you enlighten us?"

"Well, for starters, you're too far gone to be enlightened, Snotlout." Fishlegs retorted.

"Okay, Fishlegs, seriously, what's with you? First, you stick your neck out for Useless, and now you're totally trashing Snotlout. What's the deal?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nothing you or Berk needs to worry about, Ruffnut." Fishlegs sighed. Inside, he wished that he and Hiccup could return to being the good friends that they once were.

* * *

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, seated and toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious."**

Hiccup and Alta gagged. The boy had remembered the tale of Gobber's missing appendages. He told it to him once every other week, lest his apprentice lose respect for his mentor.

 **"He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."**

Valka's eyes widened a bit. She had always known that the alpha species, the Bewilderbeast could exert their own will over other dragons and command them. Even with his docile and benevolent nature as a ruler, though, the Ingerman boy's words gave her a reminder as to how terrifying that level of control over another's fate was.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."**

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

"His inability to take a hint is becoming very painful right about now." Alta sighed. Hiccup nodded.

"How can you chop a leg with your face?" One of the children sitting at Hiccup's feet asked. After Toothless' display of gentleness, many of the children from Draak decided to sit near the pair. One of them even asked him if he could teach them how to train their own dragons, which soon led to all the children excitedly begging him. Alta had pledged her help in any way she could. Hiccup patted the child on the head.

"Well, first off, don't listen to that guy. He's just being Snotlout."

"Being Snotlout?"

"Yes, and you never, ever want to be Snotlout."

"Why?"

"Where do I start? He likes to pick on people for no reason, he thinks he's cool when he isn't, he doesn't listen to people when they tell him to shut it… Overall, he's a jerk who thinks everyone should like him because he's got muscles."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Alta wondered.

 **GOBBER (with a mouthful)**

 **"Un-unh. No. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look from the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**

"That's when I realized that sooner or later, someone else might find Toothless and alert the chief. So I needed to get him up in the air somehow. I didn't want my only friend at the time to fall victim to my tribe's ignorance." Hiccup explained.

"How did you do it? I mean, restoring a dragon's flight would mean restoring his tail to normal and no offense, but…you're not a god." The idea of Hiccup being a god actually made the boy laugh.

"None taken. But I decided to put my best muscle to work."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys.** **Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"**

Astrid had looked up, realizing something important for the first time. Hiccup had finished first in dragon training, whereas she was the runner-up. Now that Hiccup had left Berk, the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare went to her! She would've felt happier, though, if she had had the chance to best Hiccup in the ring and expose his trickery.

 **The teens look at each other in excitement.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONFIDENTLY)**

 **"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"**

 **ASTRID'S POV-As she looks around, everyone but Hiccup is still there.**

 **FISHLEGS (SHOCKED)**

 **"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"**

"TUFFNUT THORSTON!"

"I think that is 'no'." Fishlegs snickered, evil pleasure inundating his laughter.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."**

"You want a birthmark, eh?! I'll give you a birthmark! I'll give you such a birthmark, no one will be able to tell when or how you die!" The other teens watched with sadistic glee as the matriarch of the Thorston family marched over to Tuffnut, who tried to hide behind his sister, to no avail. She grabbed him by the ear, and set off to the bathroom, torch in hand. For the next several minutes, the only sounds coming from the bathrooms were screams and running water mixed with the hissing of skin.

 **Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"Astrid, please tell me you followed him." Stoick sighed. Astrid lowered her head, ashamed that she didn't keep track of him.

"Sorry, chief. Hiccup usually acts weird so him running off didn't exactly inspire suspicion."

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of The Night Fury. With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"Prepare yourselves; this is Hiccup at his absolute best." Gobber announced. Stoick turned to him in anger, rather than surprise.

"You're endorsing what this dragon-lover is doing?"

"The boy's a lethal smith, Stoick. Even I'm amazed at what he can chucker in the forge when 'e's not 'avin' accidents."

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Hiccup hammers an iron rod and blows on it. He dunks in the water barrel to cool before laying it out on his workbench. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. Hiccup carries the pieces to his workbench and lays it out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a mechanical fin. He OPENS and CLOSES it, revealing the sketch.**

"Wow." Alta whispered awestruck. She hadn't seen much of Hiccup to fully know, but he gave off a friendly impression and the fact that he had gone as far as to break tradition to help a dragon already signified that he was more or less a rebel. It made him, in her opinion, kinda...cool.

"And this is Mark I." Hiccup opened.

"See, what'd I tell ya? He's an excellent smith." Gobber said, proud of his apprentice's ingenuity.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). The Night Fury approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope, I hope you're hungry."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Like you wouldn't know. If you're gonna feed me, you should know one fish ain't gonna cut it."_**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay, that's disgusting."**

"He gave it our fish. The brat set a Night Fury free, befriended it, and gave it a whole basket of our hard-earned food. You know, the blood eagle hasn't been used in quite some time, Stoick. Perhaps when we have that traitor in our grasp, we can…dig up the old tradition." Spitelout offered, foulness spreading through his head.

"Aye, the blood eagle. It's a fitting punishment for a dragon-loving traitor."

 **TOOTHLESS (EXCITED)**

 ** _"Wow, skin sack! This is a way better haul than I usually bring in!"_**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Uh...we've got some salmon...some nice Icelandic cod...and a whole smoked eel."**

 **Toothless hesitates and narrows his eyes, sensing something wrong.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"An eel?! Please tell me you didn't say 'eel!'"**_

 **He backs off. When Hiccup holds up the eel, Toothless HISSES and spreads his wings in alarm, while his eyes turn to slits.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"No, no, no!** **It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either."**

That one thought reverberated through the minds of everyone in the Berk room. Night Furies hate eels. Perhaps all dragons did – it was certainly something they planned to use to their advantage.

 **After Hiccup throws the eel away, Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Skin sack, I have to admit. I underestimated you. I mean, I didn't think you'd come up with this much of a selection! This one tastes real filling."_**

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Dragon, these are good. Is there more?"_**

 **Toothless stuck his head in basket, similar to a curious cat.**

All of the children laughed of Toothless' antics. Toothless whacked the back of Hiccup's head.

"What? There's only so much food I can smuggle for you. Or do you just not like putting on a show for the kids?"

 **" _Oh, shut up…"_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It's okay."**

 **Hiccup straddles the tail. Toothless' head juts up, causing the basket to fall of his head. He slows his chewing to a halt.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"What are you doing back there, skin sack? I told you not to touch my…wait a minute…!"_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay...okay…"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"My tail…it feels whole again! Can I finally get out of here? Sweet open sky, here I come!"_**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED)**

 **"There. Not too bad. It works."**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying a screaming Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Woah! No! No! No!"**

"HE'S ACTUALLY RIDING A NIGHT FURY!" Everyone in both rooms, save for the obvious, screamed at the same time.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"C'mon Toothless…or whatever the skin sack called me, time to kiss this rock goodbye!"_**

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and dive.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"No, no, no! Danger, danger! Crash landing!"**_

 **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified)**

 **"Oh, my – I-It's working!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I'm doing it! I'm up in the air again! I can finally get out of here!"_**

Hiccup smiled fondly, remembering how well the very first tailfin he constructed worked. Toothless' smile was just as fond. After losing flight for a few days, it was exhilarating to be up in the air again.

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs...high into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yes! Yes, I did it."**

 **Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Thanks for the help, skin sack, but I think I can handle it from here."_**

 **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Now then, let's get back to…wait. Oh no."_**

 **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yeah!"**

* * *

Valka finished feeding Alvis, who subsequently went off to play hide and seek with Alta and Toothless among the dragons. Valka turned to Hiccup who kept a watchful gaze onto the dragons.

"Hiccup, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, mom."

"Is it okay if I have you meet Cloudjumper? Just so you can…clear the air with him?"

"Uh…okay…sure, why not?" Hiccup asked with no small amount of discomfort. She turned to the crowd of dragons.

"Cloudjumper, can you hear me?"

 _ **"I hear you, Valka. Is there something you need?"**_

"I want you to talk with my son? I know he forgives me, loves me, and is glad that I'm alive, but I think he might harbor some animosity towards you for keeping me away from him for so long."

 _ **"Valka, he must understand that I would've been risking both our deaths if I had tried to bring you back."**_

"Yes, but I just want to be sure."

 _ **"…Very well, I'm coming."**_

"Thank you." Valka turned to Hiccup. "He's on his way." Soon after, the large owl faced dragon walked up to Hiccup. With a heavy sigh, the boy walked up to him wearing a face and casting a gaze that both matched his ex-father's name.

"Okay…Cloudjumper, I'm not going to lie to you. 15 years, I went without a mother. 15 long, lonely, painful years all endured never knowing what we could've had together. Every time I did something wrong, I'd either get yelled at by the villagers, mistreated by my cousin and his stooges, or simply ignored by my father, who didn't want anything to do with me. I would only have Gobber. He was the only one who believed in me, listened to me, and trusted me when my own father wouldn't. 15 years I had to go without a sense of family in my life. I don't know how I did it, but I did."

Hiccup started, memories of a lifetime of pain going through his mind. Valka looked back and forth between Hiccup and her companion dragon, feeling no small amount of guilt. She had only seen segments of what 15 years of prejudice did to her child. If she had seen everything, perhaps not even the White Bewilderbeast could stop her from delivering justice onto Berk. Cloudjumper lowered his head in shame. He didn't know what losing a mother could do to a hatchling, let alone a human hatchling. He could only imagine that life wasn't easy for the boy, to say the least. Toothless found his way back to Hiccup and pushed his head underneath the boy's arm. Hiccup sighed, deciding to get to his point.

"That being said…I have to say…thank you."

Cloudjumper's eyes widened. He was responsible for the boy's poor treatment, his worthless sire practically disavowing him, and his village thinking that his mother died, and yet he was thanking him?

"You kept my mom safe for all these years. If not for you, she probably would've gone along with the rest of Berk. In time, I think she would've lost her faith in the idea that dragons aren't evil by nature. She would have taken up arms against your kind, because you unintentionally brought my ex-dad and me to the brink of death. By being away from Berk, she could get away from all that; she learned that dragons are basely free creatures: they have families and feelings of who they want to protect. When I put it into that context, dragons act just as humans do. They'll do everything and anything to protect their own…even kill. You keeping my mother away from Berk has reinforced and strengthened her belief in the truth that dragons don't always go for the kill, so…thanks for keeping Mom from becoming another murderer."

With this, Hiccup put out his hand and waited. Cloudjumper wasn't completely sure of this so he turned to Valka, who smiled proudly at her son and urged Cloudjumper on. Cloudjumper turned to Toothless.

 _ **"It's fine, Cloudjumper. Just don't start licking him – that's my job."**_ Toothless said.

With that, Cloudjumper slowly pressed his head against Hiccup's hand. Cloudjumper felt a sudden rush as Hiccup's feelings, thoughts, and memories started to flow from Hiccup to Cloudjumper. All 15 years of Hiccup's life, the good times (if there were any) and bad: the scornful gazes of the villagers and the neglect from his sire. It was amazing that Hiccup had even survived, if he could have been frank. Cloudjumper looked at Hiccup, astonished from how far the boy had come, before turning to the dragon at his side.

 _ **"Young one, your rider…how was he able to endure so much?"**_

 _ **"Honestly…? I don't know. He's quite fragile, so much so I'm impressed he was even able to take the beatings. He only ever showed his scars to me."**_

 _ **"I saw them…your human is much stronger than those others believe he is."**_

 _ **"Indeed."**_

 _ **"I don't understand why he still loves those…murderers enough to stay!"**_

 _ **"We were going to leave, actually, then that guy with something green covering his face intercepted us!"**_

 _ **"His sire simply allowed it to happen! What parent would willingly allow their own child to be abused to that extent?"**_

 _ **"That worthless excuse of a chief is NOT his sire! He never acted like a sire to him, and I refuse to accept him as his sire now!"**_

 _ **"If you two leave, you're always welcome at the Sanctuary with me, the hatchling's dam and the White King."**_

 _ **"Who's the White King?"**_

 _ **"He's a Giant Ice-Spitter and our alpha. The dam, I, as well as thousands of others of our species live under his care and his command."**_

Toothless had to consider Cloudjumper's offer very carefully, for he had already experienced life under the control of a dominant species. The queen dragon forced him and those who lived in the nest with him to kill Vikings, even innocent women and children who hadn't stained their hands with a single drop of dragon's blood. Therefore, Cloudjumper had to understand Toothless' hesitance to join another nest.

Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup and Valka understood every bit of their conversation. Valka turned to Hiccup in alarm. Hiccup got up and tried to dissuade her before she went off.

"Mom, I know…what Toothless said; I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true, but it's seriously nothing to worry about!"

"Hiccup, take off your tunic."

"I'd prefer you _not_ possibly going into the other room and clobbering everybody!"

"Take it off, Hiccup."

"Do you know what would happen if they were to see you riding a dragon?"

"They think I'm dead anyway. Now take if off."

"N-no way!"

 _ **"Boop."**_

The whole time Hiccup was trying to keep his mother from becoming extremely angry, Toothless snuck up behind Hiccup and in one, fluid motion, de-shirted the young dragon rider.

"...Thanks a lot, bud." Hiccup sighed dreadfully.

 _ **"My pleasure!"**_ Toothless replied cheekily.

The sight of Hiccup's scarred and bruised flesh appalled Valka and Alta. At that point, she knew that she had made a grave error by leaving Hiccup on Berk. Rage had begun to boil within her and she immediately got on Cloudjumper and left to find Mask. Hiccup sighed and relaxed against Toothless, Alta following soon after.

"I am the sole hate of the gods."

"Hey, don't say that. If you were really hated by the gods, wouldn't Thor himself have struck you?"

"Well..." A sharp pain suddenly flashed through Hiccup's head; a phantom pain.

"What's wrong?" Alta said, concerned.

"Nothing...nothing now." Hiccup wheezed. Alta looked down at Alvis, who had the most peaceful smile a baby could have.

"You know, Hiccup, it's almost uncanny how similar we are...I mean, I'm not the most popular girl in my village either. To tell you the truth, I still wonder why I haven't run away from home yet."

"Well, it's always good to have a kindred spirit. Do you refuse to kill dragons, too?"

"Yeah. I guess either your mother's just kind to a fault or maybe she saw something in me. I mean, she does trust me with Alvis, even though he's your son." Alta's smile grew sad. "My mother..." Hiccup immediately understood. After all, he lost his mother when he was a babe and despite his expression, he still felt a myriad of emotions from meeting his mother, despite the fact that joy was a good part of it.

"I'm sorry, Alta. I'm here in shock that I have my mother again, and..."

"It's fine, Hiccup. I've come to terms with it. You didn't know your mother before today, so you couldn't have known. At least I got the chance to spend some time with my mother before she..."

"… Still, Alta. You're a pretty pleasant person. Here I thought my mother and I were going to have to turn the world upside down by ourselves."

"Nope, you, me, Ms. Haddock, Alvis, and Toothless will change this world together, along with any other crazy souls up for adventure." Alta laughed, drawing in Hiccup and Toothless as well. "Your mom's probably about ready to give those Hooligans hell."

"Well, you know what they say about mama bears."

"…No, what?"

"Harm her cub, and she'll rip you to shreds."

* * *

 _ **Back with the Hooligans…**_

Stoick had torn into another stick of mutton. After what he had seen, he was beginning to think that perhaps naming Snotlout the next heir was actually a worse idea than...him. Stoick had to stop thinking about Hiccup, but how could he? His ex-son had made him so proud in dragon training, and it turned out he had been telling the truth about shooting down a Night Fury, only to find out in the end it was all a lie. Why would he be so foolish as to set the beast free? Why ask all the pointless questions he did when they were in training? If he had kept moving instead, he probably wouldn't have looked every bit the failure that he was, especially in front of Astrid.

Speaking of Astrid, it seemed that her efforts to be as far away from Snotlout ended only in vain as always. After seeing just how well she fought against the Nadder from a different angle, he suddenly couldn't get enough of her, whereas she couldn't stand any more of him.

"C'mon Astrid, you've gotta show me some love."

"I've got no love to show for a moron who missed a perfectly clear shot. And how was the sun in your eyes? It was cloudy, like almost every other day!"

Snotlout started growing desperate. "When I was talking about the sun, I meant you. You literally shine so brightly that I can't concentrate."

"Oh, so you're blaming me for nearly getting killed?"

"What? No-I mean- well, I-"

Astrid groaned loudly and went to sit by her parents, the only available safe haven from Snotlout's disgusting flirtations. Snotlout slumped and returned to his father's side, while Stoick watched the whole exchange with pity. It seemed both his and Spitelout's offspring were pathetic when it came to girls, one couldn't talk to any, and the other disgusted many, if not all.

Mask then appeared before Stoick in a quick flash. _"Someone's here to see you, Chief."_

"Everyone needs to see me. Get out of my sight."

 _"Well, this particular person…may have a lot to say to about…well…you know."_

"Who is it?"

 _"I'm trying to be as subtle as I possibly can. I'm pretty sure what this person will do to you, but I'm not entirely sure what you might do in kind."_

"Out with it, man…demon…sorcerer…whatever the blasted Hel you are!"

 _"Okay._ _You can come in, now!"_ And as quickly as he gave the signal, he vanished.

The theater door opened and in walked a four-winged dragon with an owlish face. Stoick recognized the dragon immediately and his blood began boiling. He broke off into a mad sprint and unconsciously reached to his side for his hammer before remembering it wasn't there. Still he charged ahead, swinging his fists before he felt his legs give way. Then, an unseen force pinned him to the ground. Stoick immediately got to his feet, before locking eyes with the vigilante standing atop the dragon, armed with a hand-carved staff and a menacing looking mask that gave a feeling of pure fear.

"You dare deny me my vengeance, you traitor to humanity?!"

 **"No,** **I deny you the chance to hang my dragon's head from your wall."** The voice sounded too high to be male, but not high enough to be female, instead falling somewhere in the middle. Though the tone of the figure didn't faze Stoick in the least. The voice behind the mask boomed. The vigilante dropped down in front of Stoick.

"You dare defend these beasts?! Do you not see that all they know is stealing and slaughtering?!"

 **"Vikings have been doing much the same, long before any dragon has."**

Stoick couldn't disagree. Raids between Vikings weren't exactly rare, but he didn't want to give up any ground just yet. "That's a lie! It was the dragons who started this war!"

 **"Is that the truth? Do you have any proof of this claim? Were you there three centuries past to see how this war began?"**

Stoick ground his teeth. "If it wasn't for that damn sorcerer, you and that bloody devil would be dead this instant." Stoick felt a perverse feeling of satisfaction after seeing the masked person shake. Meanwhile, Gobber studied this conversation intently. From what he could tell, the last time Stoick argued with someone with animatedly, that person-wait.

 **"Oh, I'm sure. If it weren't that 'damn' sorcerer, you'd probably kill the poor boy in the next room as well!"**

"Too right, you are. That whelp is just as much of a dragon-loving traitor as you."

 **"Why, because he set a dragon free?"**

"Exactly! Dragons are mindless, heartless devils that we kill on sight! They took everything away from me, including my wife!"

 **"Again, a claim with no proof; have your bellows always carried such little evidential weight? Without proper knowledge, you can't say with absolute certainty that she's dead. Maybe she's alive, but chose not to return-"**

Stoick's response was a right fist to the vigilante's mask, evoking the cheers of the now-grown audience. Stoick tried for a left fist, but the vigilante blocked it with the staff. The four-winged dragon hissed in alarm and started towards the enraged Viking chief, but it stopped after the vigilante gave the staff a wave.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME ABOUT MY WIFE?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT HER THAT MAKES YOU MORE WISE OF HER THAN ME?!" The vigilante fought back bravely, but against the sheer force of Stoick, offering one rage-fueled fist after another, the staff couldn't hold out much longer. In no time at all, Stoick had the vigilante pinned against the wall, his meaty hand tightly gripped against the leather armor. The crowd cheered once more.

"Get 'im, Chief!"

"Take 'im down, Stoick!"

"If she wasn't dead, why hasn't she returned?!"

 **"You wouldn't understand, none of you would!"** The vigilante replied.

"I wouldn't understand what?" Stoick growled dangerously. "That she hates her fellow man so much that she would rather be among those demons?!"

 **"Like I said, you wouldn't-"**

"I wouldn't understand that the woman I loved held the vows I took for her on the day we wed in such low regard?! Me, her husband, who would sacrifice any material thing he owned for her?!"

 **"You just don't-"**

"Let me tell you what I do understand, DEVIL." He hissed, nearly sounding as monstrous as his hated enemies did. "I know that she would be just as disappointed, as sickened, to see what has become of her child!" Snotlout decided at that point that his uncle won this fight, so fulfilling his role as the village troll, he decided to rub salt in the wound.

"Wait, chief! Isn't Hiccup your son, too? Won't he inherit Berk, should you retire or leave us?" Snotlout asked, mocking the innocent confusion of a child. Stoick knew all too well what Snotlout was asking him to do, and he was more than happy to do so.

"That pathetic, worthless, disgusting fishbone is NOT my son! You are the heir to Berk, Snotlout and should we see that useless traitor again, I will gladly give you my axe when he is BLOOD-EAGLED!"

The vigilante cut off Stoick's spirit-breaking speech with the harshest strike to the face he ever did receive. At that moment right there, everyone knew their chief struck a nerve when he had mentioned their former heir, because in one, swift move, the vigilante had broken Stoick's grip and flung him into the table he was sitting, causing it to crash. However, unfortunately, the fables of Stoick's strength proved not overrated, because the damage done from the right hook had caused the leather on the mask to tear. So when Stoick looked into the face of the vigilante…he was looking at his wife, Valka Valhallarama.

"I DARE YOU, STOICK 'THE VAST', I DARE YOU TO CALL MY SON USELESS AGAIN!"

Stoick gasped. "Valka?"

Valka said nothing as she removed herself from him. She kept her infuriated gaze upon the man she once called her husband.

"Why didn't I return to Berk? Why didn't I return to you? Why didn't I return to my son? I thought he'd do better with you to raise him. I thought you could train him to be strong, like you. I can't say now who I am more ashamed and appalled of, myself for being so wrong…or you, for so easily discarding Hiccup from your family."

Stoick wasn't listening. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that his wife was alive and praying it was no illusion. The woman he loved, carried off to die, now standing before him once again.

"Neglecting him as you did, caring nothing for how he suffered. His own cousin-" Her voice rose as she turned her gaze onto Snotlout, who yelped and hid behind his father. "His own cousin was beating him black and blue, and you brushed it off! 'Vikings wear dragon blood', indeed. How could you let your nephew treat your-forgive me, my son, this way!" Stoick actually decided to listen that time.

"Val, I never meant-"

Another harsh slap met his face and sent him to the floor. He turned to Valka, staring in fear for the first time in a while.

"You never…meant…what? YOU NEVER MEANT WHAT?! You never meant to ostracize my child, make him feel unwanted simply because he wasn't your perfect Viking? A fine thing it was, for you to go and completely destroy the trust Hiccup had in you as children do in their parents, denying him the comfort he longed for. Dare I ask if his safety was even a concern of yours at all?! Tell me the truth, Stoick the Vast: before this whole 'dragon training' began, between Hiccup's birth and then, did you actually take pride in the fact that he was your son?"

Stoick opened his mouth to say something…but ultimately couldn't.

"I thought as much. Since you no longer regard Hiccup as your son, I am no longer your wife, Stoick Haddock." She roared as everyone flinched at how commanding Valka sounded in contrast to 15 years ago. "Berk is no longer my home, nor is it Hiccup's and I'll be damned to Hel if I let any of you try to take away the happiness he's finally found now." She grabbed her mask.

"I will tell you this, Stoick the Vast. I honestly believe Cloudjumper, not devil, not demon, _Cloudjumper_ carrying me off was the best thing he could have ever done for Hiccup and me. My one regret among many is not holding my dear son, who I am PROUD to call mine, in my arms when he took me away, leaving you with nothing to ruin." With that, she leapt onto Cloudjumper. "Before I leave you to wallow like the sorry shell of a Viking you no doubt are by now, I've one more thing…Gobber?"

"Hey there, Valka. It's wonderful to see you again." Gobber smiled weakly. Valka returned that smile.

"It's good to see you too. Thank you…for being there for him when you could."

"Ah,'t's no problem. Could ya' give the lad me regards?"

Valka gave a tired smile. She liked Gobber. He had proven to be quite the stand-in father for the real thing. "I'll do so with pleasure. Goodbye, my dear friend." Valka said, before Cloudjumper flew back through the theater door. Gobber looked around; everyone in the village looked really, well…dumb. That's the only to describe how they looked, they looked really dumb.

"I'll swim…and sail…on savage seas…"

Gobber looked down. Stoick had tried to get back to his feet, but kept falling over.

"With…ne'er a fear…of…drowning…"

The villagers looked on in fear. They had never seen their chief act like this since Valka was…oh.

"And…gladly ride…the…waves of life..."

Snotlout felt bad for his uncle. His aunt Valka just showed up and quite literally, smacked the taste out of his mouth. She even said that she was happier with Hiccup than with her husband.

"If you…will marry…me..."

Gobber had to stop Stoick before he hurt himself further.

"No…no scorching…son…nor freezing…cold will…stop me….on my…journey..."

Gobber tried to stand him up, but didn't expect to see how heartbroken Stoick truly was.

"If you will…promise… me your heart…And…Love…"

Tears. Actual tears, not sweat, not dust, tears. Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe was crying. His wife was alive and he went and attacked her before berating their child right in front of her. On top of that, he even named Snotlout heir to Berk and sentenced Hiccup to execution by Blood Eagle. He wanted to justify himself against her harsh words, but for the first time he was made to look at it from her point of view.

He had no right to be called a father to Hiccup, after all the inexcusable ways he had allowed him to suffer. Everyone just silently returned to the theater, leaving the chief to mourn. Only Gobber remained.

"Hiccup…Valka…I'm so sorry…Please…please come back to me…please…take me back." Stoick sobbed, useless as his pleas were.

Useless, just like what he had called Hiccup moments ago.

* * *

 _ **Back in the dragon room…**_

Valka had returned from severing her own ties with the village. She had made her way to the front of the row looking for Hiccup, Toothless, Alvis, and Alta so they could discuss how to start changing minds about dragons. She was already saving thousands of dragons as her job; imagine what she could do with her son by her side. However, when she got to the front row, the four were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that's strange. Where'd they go?"

She went up and down the rows, maneuvering herself around dragons with the occasional "Sorry, excuse me." She navigated through every row until she came at the back row. She couldn't find a single trace of her son, her grandson, her prospective daughter-in-law, and-wait, prospective daughter in law; they just met today, why would that thought even cross her mind? Then again, she and Hiccup hit it off real well. She took a real liking to the girl. In fact, if Alta said that she refused to kill dragons, she could see herself spoiling a second grandchild very soon.

Suddenly, she heard a small little coo. She looked down at her feet and saw little baby Alvis swaddled in blankets. Glad to find one of her missing four, she started ticking the baby boy, evoking a giggle out of him.

"At least I found you, you little cutie pie. Now let's find out what your naughty father and uncle have been up to." Valka whispered with a hint of mischief in her tone. Alvis seemed to want to play along and moved a hand, swatting in some direction. Cloudjumper sniffed the air and smelled an overabundance of fish. He stalked in the direction Alvis was swatting and Valka followed behind. It didn't take long for the three to find a Night Fury, sitting on its haunches looking around with narrowed eyes. Its eyes locked to Valka and they widened in fright before turning around and sinking into a gap between his wings. Valka looked confused before walking to Toothless.

* * *

 **So…there we go. Sorry this was late. Getting back into the mix after break is hard.**

 **I'm not sure if this will do. People wanted it, so…here it is. By the way, so far Hiccup and Valka are the only one who can understand Toothless in the film. I'll give all Vikings universal understanding when Hiccup leaves Berk in the film.**

 **I really want to make you people HATE Stoick and the teens on the Berk side, save for Fishlegs. Let me how I'm doing.** **I think we'll get a couple chapters more where it's this easy to make chapters. We already have the script, I just need to format it, add some things in. When the deviation point comes, updates may not quite be as consistent.**

 **Next time, we'll get See You Tomorrow for the Test Drive.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	7. See You Tomorrow for the Test Drive

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Sorry this was so late, I've got exams this week. After that, semester's over and I've all the time in the world to iron these out. That being said, I'm not sure everybody completely understands my intentions for this story.**

 **I don't mean to sound like a Jerkass, but if you haven't figured out what I plan to do, please revisit Chapters 1 and 4.**

 **Warning: Increase in rating due to language.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, the script or the story that this "Watch the Cinematic fanfic" came from.**

* * *

Chapter 7: See You Tomorrow for the Test Drive

Valka loved her son a great deal, and she had taken a liking to Alta, but she had yet to confirm that the girl refused to kill dragons just as much as her son and she did. The aged dragon rider couldn't deny that in the little time she had been here, she had started making small fantasies about herself, Hiccup, Alvis, Toothless, and Alta all living in the home of the White Bewilderbeast. Unbound, free from any prejudice from Vikings or trappers, or her ties with a home neither she nor her son could claim as theirs anymore. Valka had imagined that Alta would be a spectacular wife to Hiccup, and that the two of them would be wonderful parents. The point of all this was, when she had asked Toothless to open his wings, she wasn't prepared for such a pleasing sight.

Hiccup and Alta were nursing baby Nadders, one was a shade of red as deep and shimmering as a ruby, while the other was tinted blue as calm and serene as a sapphire. There was even an amethyst colored baby Nadder nestled against Toothless. Hiccup and Alta looked up at the vigilante and the Stormcutter, the former of the pair smiling widely.

"Uh, hey mom. We had just gotten them to sleep, they…don't like light that much." Hiccup said, as if caught doing something dirty. "We're thinking of calling this one Redstone, if it's a boy, and Ruby if we've got a girl. The other one, we agreed, uh, Lapis – boy, Sapphire – girl."

"Yeah, Ms. Had-"

"Alta, from now on, if you're going to call me a Ms., at least put Valhallarama after it. I'm not a Haddock anymore."

"Wait, so when you went back there…"

"Yes, Hiccup. I called your father and the whole of Berk out for what he did, what he failed to do, and what he let happen to you, Hiccup. I've severed my ties with Berk completely. Gobber also sends his regards."

Hiccup smiled warmly. At least one person from that miserable tribe cared about him. "He may be a bachelor for life, but he was definitely a better dad than… you know. But does that mean that I'm Hiccup Horrendous Valhallarama now?"

"Just the name alone is a mouthful. No…how about, Hiccup…eh, maybe…"

 _ **"Featherstone! He's as light as a feather and has a stomach of stone!"**_

"Hiccup Featherstone Valhallarama? That's a bit of a mouthful, too, bud." Toothless' ear plates, which had gone up at the sudden prospect, had suddenly flattened.

"It wouldn't be too bad of a name." Alta spoke. The three turned to her for further clarity. "Just think, 'Hiccup Featherstone Valhallarama, Rider of the Night Fury.'" Toothless nodded his head, thankful for Alta's support.

"It's just… it sounds so… gentle, you know? I mean 'Featherstone', next to a surname like Valhallarama? It's a practical oxymoron."

"Oxy-what?"

"Figure of speech with two unlike words."

 _ **"You're already gentle, Hiccup. If you ask me, I think the name fits just fine."**_

"Keeping the light aspect...Lightwing...how about Hiccup Lightwing Valhallarama...huh, that doesn't sound too bad." Hiccup said.

"Lightwing sounds more dragon-like than Viking, though..." Alta pondered.

"And?" Hiccup responded, evidently happy to not label himself as a Viking. Toothless nodded in approval.

 _ **"Lightwing sounds good...like a bird that could never learn how to fly. A sparrow."**_

"So it's between Sparrow and Lightwing, now?" Valka chuckled.

"Hiccup Sparrow Valhallarama and Hiccup Lightwing Valhallarama." Hiccup pronounced. "I think the first one's better."

* * *

Stoick had ceased his sobbing and told Gobber to head back inside and that he'd join them soon.

 _"That definitely wasn't an illusion, the angry red slap mark on my cheek is proof enough. Valka, she's alive, but she's been living among dragons for 15 years! She could've easily commanded one of those…creatures to fly back to Berk so she could've been a proper mother to Hiccup. Maybe then, he would've grown up to be a dragon killer; a proper Viking like the rest of us! Then again, she wasn't as pro death to dragons as we are; she and I probably would've locked horns about how Hiccup would grow into his own. At least he grew up with the mindset of a Viking, until the last few weeks apparently."_

Stoick started thinking long and hard about how he could earn his family back. Now that he knew the love of his life was alive and well, he had no real drive for vengeance. The only thing that remained was the nest and once that was out of the way, what couldn't he do as long as he had his family back?

 _"I WILL have my wife back…and my son."_

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **"Today is about teamwork."**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky."**

If Astrid wasn't alert throughout the story, she certainly was now. It was the day the teens and Hiccup went up against the Zippleback that everything started to change.

 _"Okay, Hiccup. Let's find out just how you got so good."_

The rest of the teens watched with the same interest. They too wanted to know just how Hiccup had literally gone from a zero to a superstar in less than a month.

 **"One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS (muttering to himself)**

 **"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..."**

 **HICCUP (TENSE)**

 **"Will you please stop that?"**

"He's right, Fishlegs. Knowing all the facts about a dragon's only half the battle." Gobber admonished. "You have to actually kill the beast, and I'm pretty sure dragons aren't capable of being talked to death."

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna—"**

 **(Spotting an approaching shape, terrified)**

 **"-There!"**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog. Surprised SHOUTS.**

"Okay, in my defense, it's REALLY hard to tell the difference between Ruffnut and a dragon's head in a cage full of gas." Snotlout tried to defend himself, but was met with the back of Astrid's fist, while Tuffnut got kicked in the knee for his trouble. The shield maiden let out a groan; however Hiccup had gotten through training, she was starting to miss him a tiny bit, despite whatever he did or failed to do.

 _"I'm surrounded by idiots. Hiccup was more of a disease to the dragon problem than a cure, but at least being around him didn't make me want to hurl. At any rate, the chief's wife-no, Valka is alive and well, so Hiccup has to be happy. With what we've done to him, I'm hard-pressed to say he doesn't deserve it._ "

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Hey! It's us, idiots."**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."**

"I am so glad Tuffnut was not an influence on you, son." Valka groaned.

"To be fair, mom, I'm not gonna consider someone who made my life miserable at every waking moment a role model." Hiccup replied, equally disgusted with Tuffnut's tactlessness.

 **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID)**

 **"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque-"**

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut THROWS her bucket at Tuffnut.**

Hiccup and Alta burst out laughing.

"Telling a girl they look like a dragon is basically calling them ugly, you two!"

"I don't think yelling at the screen is going to make them more courteous." Alta pointed out, still giggling.

"You're right, what was I thinking? Hooligans can't be courteous, it's in their name!"

 **He falls and is DRAGGED into the fog. Screaming ensues.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Wait."**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking the girls down. Their buckets spill. Tuffnut emerges from the smoke, running over Ruffnut as he flees.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"**

"Well, those guys made the brilliant move of ditching their buckets. I probably would've fled too." Hiccup sighed.

"What about you? What happened?" Alta asked.

"You'll see." Hiccup said, smiling.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..."**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Oh. Wrong head."**

"He tried." Hiccup shrugged, impassively.

 **The gas head SPRAYS Fishlegs with gas.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Fishlegs!"**

"Gobber...you wouldn't have let the Zippleback kill any of us, would you?"

"I'd never let any dragon kill my students, Fishlegs." He replied reassuringly, before muttering under his breath, "But accidents are capable of happening."

"Well, if it was going to kill any of us, my money'd be on Useless." Snotlout sneered, braggingly.

"No way, Fishlegs has more meat! Like, a LOT of meat!" Tuffnut chortled.

"Or it could eat the both of them! Appetizer before the main course, a double-kill for the price of one!" Ruffnut roared, high-fiving both Snotlout and Tuffnut.

 **Fishlegs flees in a panic. Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke. The other head sweeps out of the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Now, Hiccup!"**

 **Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth.**

The people of Berk would've laughed at Hiccup's unfortunate blunder, but the chief would probably not allow it. After all, the woman he loved was alive and well and it was likely that any revenge that the chief had was slowly melting away. Of course, unable to take a hint, this didn't stop Snotlout and the twins from laughing, having missed Hiccup's latest blunder at the time.

"Oh my Thor! The loser can't even toss a bucket right; guess that explains why he's not on the Fire Brigade! Still think it was a good idea to talk the Chief into letting Useless into Dragon Training, Gobber?"

"At least he threw it towards a dragon, Snotlout. What does that say about you and Tuff?" Fishlegs replied, growing even more intolerant of Snotlout's jeers. Snotlout opened his mouth for a retort but Gobber intercepted him.

"The lad's got a point." Gobber added. "I can gladly say however he did it, Hiccup ended up saving all your butts." Snotlout growled and turned his eyes back to the screen.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, come on."**

 _ **"Okay, we've got to do something about that flimsy upper arm strength of yours before we get anywhere near stamina."**_ Toothless snorted, evidently unpleased at his rider's display of physical weakness.

"I agree, Hiccup. You do have to get stronger." Valka stated, not helping Hiccup's current recollection of the time he nearly got blown away.

 **GOBBER**

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. Hiccup stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"BACK! BACK! BACK!"**

"Here we go...now let's see if it was just you." Astrid said, she and the others leaning forward, fully locked in.

"Whoa...how were you doing that?" Alta asked in awe.

"Well, I had a bit of a surprise up my sleeve." Hiccup replied, winking at Alta. She responded by blushing and furiously ruffling Hiccup's hair until the bangs covered his eyes. Alvis, who had somehow managed to crawl out of his swaddle of blankets and into Hiccup's lap grabbed hold of two long bangs of Hiccup's hair and pulled.

"OW! OW! OW! Alvis, that hurts! C'mon, let go!" Hiccup wanted to speak firmly, but after seeing that much happiness in his son's face couldn't bring himself to yell at the innocent babe.

 **"Now don't you make me tell you again!"**

 **The teens gather to watch, awestruck as the Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut. Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed. Fishlegs lets his empty bucket fall to the floor.**

"And so it began…" Hiccup spoke, near hauntingly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..."**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yep...see you tomorrow."**

 **The teens look on, unable to believe what just happened.**

"That was brilliant, Hiccup!" Valka exclaimed. "You were able to prevent the Zippleback from hurting himself or anyone else! Well, severely hurting anyone else."

Hiccup blushed; it was actually the first time he received praise for something he meant to do. "Mom, it couldn't have been that cool."

"Maybe not to you." Alta replied, supporting Valka. "That was so cool you could turn a dragon's fire into ice!"

"Well, I do know a dragon that can breathe ice." Valka said, proud. Suddenly, a loud thumping was heard. The three humans look towards the wall separating the dragons and the Boneheads from the Hooligans.

"What is that?"

"Oh, that's probably just Astrid hacking away at the wall. Dragon Training was kind of a big deal for her, so seeing me use an eel to pull that off must be ticking her off but good."

* * *

Hiccup wasn't far off the mark, Astrid was currently hacking away at the wall, trying her hardest to get to Hiccup in order to maul and/or kill him. She had spent year after year training her hardest to be the best and Hiccup had taken that away from her by, by cheating?! He rose to the top of dragon training by going against Viking honor?!

"So he used a dragon's disgust for eels against it. Well, at least now we know that all dragons hate eels. Very clever, Hiccup." Fishlegs spoke, admiring Hiccup's ingenuity. He started writing down in the information about eels until a high-pitched voice of rage cut him off.

"YOU CALL THAT CLEVER!? HE FREAKIN' CHEATED! THAT SORRY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, RAT SHIT TOOTHPICK FISHBONE TRICKED US, HE TRICKED ME! MY HONOR, MY FAMILY'S HONOR, DOWN IN FLAMES 'CAUSE HE'S TOO MUCH OF A USELESS WIMP TO FIGHT FAIR! I'LL MAKE THAT WORTHLESS, PATHETIC LOSER PAY IN BLOOD FOR THIS! I'LL RIP HIS TRAITOROUS TWIG BODY IN TWO AND FORCE FEED IT TO THAT DAMN NIGHT FURY HE MADE NICE WITH BEFORE KILLING IT!" Snotlout tried to appeal to her angry nature by patronizing her.

"I'll hold him down for you, babe! Hey morons, help take this door down so we can give that traitor the pounding he's got coming!" Snotlout was immediately silenced when the flat side of Astrid's axe collided with his nose. "Ow! Babe, what was that for? I was only trying to help-" An elbow to his throat forced him to his knees. The pain in his throat nearly made him choke, but he definitely started crying. His collar was grabbed and he looked up at Astrid and the sight of her furious, disheveled face frightened him more than any dragon, even a Night Fury, could.

"HELP? YOU WANT TO HELP?" The angry shield maiden hissed. She grabbed Snotlout's collar and held him against the wall before burying her fist in his solar plexus, causing him to spit out saliva. Spitelout had seen enough and immediately started over to Astrid, before he was stopped by her next threat.

"Come any closer, and your son won't even have the OPPORTUNITY to have kids." Spitelout wanted to help his son, but had to remain rooted, lest he risk his son's castration.

"Let me tell you how you can help, Snotface. Go running back to your daddy, to your lackeys, to whoever, just stay the hell away from me. I don't need your help, I don't want your help, I don't need or want anything from anybody, especially someone as sleazy, narcissistic, and above all repulsive as you."

Snotlout had tears running freely down his face. A look of malicious pleasure crossed her face, as if she were enjoying seeing the Jorgenson boy crumble. In retrospect, this was probably how Hiccup felt whenever Snotlout and the twins used him as a punching bag. Oh well, at least she'll know what emotions to look for. She let the crumpled form of Snotlout hit the floor. The brute cowered in the fetal position, mumbling incoherently to himself, wondering where he went wrong.

"One more thing…" Astrid whirled around as she started making her way back to her seat. She kicked Snotlout in the ribs, harshly. Snotlout let out a pitiful yelp as he felt something break.

"That was for training." Then she walked backwards a little bit before kicking Snotlout somewhere beneath his appendix, earning a groan.

"That was for everything else." She sheathed her ax before turning to the patriarch of the Jorgenson family, who currently had more disdain for her than he ever did for his nephew. "Stop looking at me and get your pitiful son off the ground and out of my sight, before I change my mind about how much he's had."

Spitelout clicked his tongue spitefully, and quickly collected his son off the floor and into the row furthest from the front. Everyone watching had retreated into the back rows. Some of the children watching actually began to fear for Snotlout, while others had started to tear up and cling to their parents. The adults all stared with utter disappointment from the raw anger that the young shield maiden possessed. That kind of anger should only be directed at a dragon, never against one of their own.

Astrid looked back at them all. They were afraid of her, of what she did and what she could do. She didn't mind; she was justified. She simply relieved herself of a small portion of her frustration, but it would not all go away until she forever silenced the object of her hate, and at that point in time…

There was no one Astrid Hofferson hated more than the boy formerly known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

* * *

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE- _See You Tomorrow by John Powell_**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

Hairke, who had remained quiet, looked on with interest at the boy's smithing skills. Not only did he befriend a dragon and show the younger population that dragons can be friendly, he also created a tailfin, a saddle, and a now a harness as a form of keeping him locked onto the dragon. He had to admit that he was impressed.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"No way am I wearing that."**_

 **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey!"**

 **TOOTHLESS (PLAYFUL)**

 _ **"Catch me if you can, skin sack!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"You will put this on!"**

The children of Draak started laughing. Their parents wouldn't tell them many stories about the Night Fury because they feared them. So, when they saw a Night Fury running away from a human, it more than baffled them. That doesn't mean that the whole situation wasn't hilarious.

"That has to be the most insane thing I've ever seen! Aren't we supposed to hide from Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked, amused at the playfulness the Night Fury was showing.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the lake in the cove.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Alright, Toothless. Easy does it, easy does it."**_

 **The tail breaks free, sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Alpha!"**_

"Step by step, I figured out how to stay on Toothless, even with his speed." Hiccup explained to the children sitting by him.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Now we're moving! Let's see how far we can go today!"**_

 **The rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Uh-oh. Going down!"**_

 **They crash-land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"What is this? It gives off such a calming aroma and feels so wonderful on my scales. I can't believe the humans have something like this here!"**_

 **Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

"What kind of grass is that?" Alta asked.

"I haven't officially placed a name for it, but I really like 'dragon nip.'"

"Dragon-nip...calming effect on dragons, turns them into puppies...I like it."

"Dragon-nip it is, then."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup holds a piece of the tall grass in his hand as a Gronkle knocks Tuffnut aside. The Gronkle CHARGES at Hiccup, who holds out the hand with the grass. The Gronkle's eyes widen as Hiccup presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup moves the arm holding the nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. The elder looks on as a few other Vikings approach. From their point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

Fishlegs wrote down another tip in his notepad. "Dragons love the grass in the clearing past Raven Point." Fishlegs had a little bit of jealousy harbored within him because Hiccup had found these tips out and not told him. Then again, Fishlegs was never that good at keeping secrets. In fact, his inability to keep secrets more than often led to Hiccup getting hurt.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Hey Hiccup, that was amazing."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"I've never seen a Gronkle do that before."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"How'd you do that?"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"It was really cool."**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I left my axe back in the ring."**

 **He turns and hurries back. He swerves Astrid, who YELPS at the sudden movement.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."**

 **The other recruits look on in admiration save for Astrid, who SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"Suspicion…aroused!" Alta dramatized.

 **EXT. COVE – LATER**

 **ON Hiccup, scratching Toothless in a rough spot behind the scales. Toothless leans towards Hiccup like a dog.**

 **TOOTHLESS (BLISSFUL)**

 _ **"Oh, that's good. A little to the left, right, up, up, yes, yes, yes! A little downward, but not too down-!"**_

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

 **TOOTHLESS (BLISSFUL)**

 _ **"Not fair…"**_

"Do all dragons have spot underneath their chin that cause them to pass out like that?" Alta asked.

 **Hiccup looks at his hand in surprise.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **Astrid swings her axe at an angry Deadly Nadder, who brushes it aside. The irate dragon approaches Hiccup. Hiccup drops his weapon and cowers slightly, causing the dragon to stop and sniff at him curiously. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special scratching technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids from the sideline look on in amazement.**

Astrid only grew more infuriated by the second. She had that blasted demon right where she wanted it and then Hiccup had to interfere with her taking it down by taking it down, himself. She gripped her axe so tightly that it nearly broke within her grip.

"In response to your question...yes." Hiccup replied, amusement slathering his voice.

"At this rate, we'll have to start up an academy. All these eager young minds with burning questions about dragons, not how to kill them, but what they're like, what they like to eat, how long they sleep, their sweet spots..." Alta continued to list. Hiccup and Valka smiled at each other; open minds were the best minds to teach.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him. Some of the Vikings in the room immediately surround him, while Astrid BANGS her mug on the table, upset.**

"Gee, Hiccup, it looks like you'll never win with that one." Alta whistled.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, look at it like this. You were screwing up in Dragon Training before, and she was angry at you. Now you're like, the best in class, and she's still angry at you? In fact she looks more angry than ever."

Hiccup looked back at the screen, taking in what Alta said. Astrid definitely didn't give off the friendliest impression and she had quite a few berserk buttons. It was quickly becoming clear that her most dangerous was coming in second to anyone. He always knew the girl had notably impossible standards, but did that include this line that no one else could cross, that no one could be better than her?

Hiccup had to think: she was definitely beautiful, but after everything he had realized about himself and others, it wasn't hard to agree that beauty was only skin deep. Was her personality really that scathing and he had just not noticed past that perfect image she portrayed? She had left him at the mercy of the Gronkle, and she technically made fun of him for being himself, like all the others...

Perhaps she wasn't all that amazing, after all.

 **EXT. COVE – LATER**

 **Hiccup is using the backside of a hammer to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Hold still! Let me catch you! Just quietly and-GOT IT! What? Just stay still already!"**_

Hiccup took comfort in the fact that Toothless didn't seem to know much about his new skill, but always told himself if Toothless were to find out that he had spent a whole hour chasing a reflection, he'd definitely be pissed. The hard paw to the back of Hiccup's head was definitely a good indication.

"Okay...not gonna lie...pretty sure I deserved that."

 _ **"You have no idea what you deserve for making me look like an idiot! I spent up to an hour trying to trap that little speck of light in my paws, only to find out you were playing me for a fool?!"**_

"Geez, man, sorry."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Meet the Terrible Terror."**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits, who are the least bit intimidated.**

Some of the children cooed at the small dragon. Hiccup looked at Alvis who had finally fallen asleep again. "Well, I know which dragon to start you off with, kiddo." Hiccup had to take a pause there. He had never received this much love from his own father, so he didn't exactly know how to respond to the pride he felt in Alvis.

"I honestly think he'll see you as the greatest father in the world." Alta whispered, adoring the love shown by Hiccup towards his son.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Ha. It's like the size of my-"**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

"Um, is he the one that said he would kill a Monstrous Nightmare?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, that's Tuffnut Thorston, one-half of the ever-recurring Thorston twin migraine."

"If a Terrible Terror can take him down…how is he gonna kill a Nightmare?" A boy asked.

"He won't. Trust me, if he ever comes face-to-face with a Nightmare, a bruised nose'll be the last thing he screams about."

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Get it off! Get it off!"**

 **The Terror bites down on Tuffnut's nose till it spots a patch of light near its eye. It follows the speck of light, abruptly tearing its teeth from Tuffnut's nose.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

 **"Wow, he's better than you ever were."**

Astrid turned around to look back at Tuffnut, who hid behind his sister, who hid behind their parents.

 **Astrid shoots Tuffnut a dirty look. Hiccup closes the latch, looking back at the teens with a playful smile.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. Once. Twice. Thrice. She somersaults and take aim to hurl her axe again…and sees Hiccup carrying one of his trademark harnesses. An awkward stare ensues, then Hiccup walks off. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"How did you get away? I thought she would've found you there." Alta asked.

"There was another trail beneath the rocks. Toothless and I have managed to create a few hiding places in case the worst-case scenario came true." Hiccup replied, giving Toothless a scratch on his underbelly.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless as he eats his fill of fish.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Slowly, steady. Don't fight the wind, let the wind carry you."**_

 **Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work. Hiccup pushes a pedal and Toothless' tailfin opens at an angle. They stop; this flight is a success.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Great! At least when it's like that I can stay airborne."**_

 **Hiccup writes down in a sheet before trying again, suddenly the rope SNAPS!**

 **TOOTHLESS** **(CONT'D)**

 _ **"Whoa!"**_

 **The pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**

 **TOOTHLESS** **(CONT'D)**

 _ **"Geez, that literally came out of nowhere. You okay, skin sack?"**_

"By the way, why were you calling me 'skin-sack' all those times?"

 ** _"For starters, I was still pretty upset from losing my real tailfin so I didn't want to get too familiar. At that point in time, I was of a 'the second I can fly on my own again, I'm out of here,' mentality. That, and I didn't know what your actual name was."_**

 **Hiccup tugs on the saddle hook, but the ring is tangled in it, making it unable for Hiccup to move without Toothless around him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, great."**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**

 **"Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup gives a small wave, trying to look casual. Toothless want to follow the Viking carrying a touch but Hiccup redirects him.**

"He actually brought a Night Fury into Berk? Even if they're known for their exceptional stealth, someone was bound to see it." Fishlegs said, amazed at Hiccup's makeshift accomplishment. Meanwhile, Astrid fumed even further, her temper now rising up to explosive heights at how far the boy was willing to go with his traitorous acts.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Hic-cup? Is that your name? Did he really carry fire just now? I wanna see!"**_

 **Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"But why not something more appropriate like…like Featherstone?"**_

 **Hiccup and Toothless enter the stall slowly, the latter sticks his head in a bucket and tosses it aside, creating noise. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted. Hiccup frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless FREEZE.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Are you in there?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I'm guessing that's your mate calling? Yeah, good luck, Hiccup!"**_

Hiccup sat up straight after hearing that. Toothless just looked at the screen innocently.

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

Astrid was then floored. She had actually been looking in the direction of the Night Fury, right when she had solely been focused on Hiccup. She could've-wait…she did, but they were gone. This was NOT Astrid Hofferson's day at all! First, she lost the Monstrous Nightmare to Hiccup, then he left the Berk side, and now that she knew he cheated to earn the accolades he currently has, she couldn't get to him! All because that stupid sorcerer placed him under special status because he decided not to kill a Night Fury.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Astrid. Hey! Hi…Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi, Astrid."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird."**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Is that a sheep? LAMB!"**_

 **Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Well, weirder."**

 **As a result, Hiccup then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You nearly got us caught!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"It was lamb, Hiccup! Lamb!"**_

Hiccup without taking his eyes off the screen hit Toothless with his elbow. Toothless responded with another paw to the back of the head. Both barely reacted at their respective impacts.

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

Snotlout, while significantly disheveled from being on the business end of Astrid's blunt anger, looked at the ship his father, uncle, and a few warriors arrived in. He looked to his father who stared solemnly at the screen. So many good men died in a vain attempt for the nest and they were nowhere closer to finding the nest than before they set out.

"Oh, dad..." Spitelout sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't be, Snotlout. We're Vikings, that's just the risk we have to take."

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Not even close."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Ah. Excellent."**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I hope you had a little more success than me."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."**

Hiccup arched an eyebrow at what Gobber was implying. Meanwhile, Gobber face palmed; he definitely could've worded that better.

 **Stoick stops. A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!"**

"Wait a minute, what?"

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"**

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief.

 **VIKING #3**

 **"No one will miss that old nuisance!"**

"WHAT?!"

 **VIKING #4**

 **"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"**

"Wow." Hiccup, Alta, and Valka said in unison.

"I knew it! I knew they wouldn't miss me!" Hiccup shouted.

"Hiccup…are you angry?"

"Angry? No, no I've been and done 'angry,' now I'm leaning more towards 'disappointed.' They didn't miss the 'real' me." Hiccup replied, a bitter tone in his voice. Toothless nudged Hiccup comfortingly. Hiccup gave Alvis to Alta before hugging his best friend.

"Thanks bud. I wonder what it would've been like if I had found you when I was like 4 or 6."

 _ **"You'd probably be gutsy enough to tell that rotten sire of yours you wouldn't kill dragons unless as a last resort, the blacksmith with the fake limbs would've shot me down, you'd end up kicking everyone's butt in the village, and you'd probably end up with that sun-haired girl."**_ Toothless finished, earning a stare from Hiccup that was as blank as a sheet of paper.

"That's…quite an imagination, bud." Hiccup said, dazed.

"What did he say?"

"Well, I asked him what my life would be like if I was younger, and he said I'd probably be the best fighter on Berk, but would boldly refuse to kill dragons, I wouldn't be in dragon training, and to top it off, I'd end up with Astrid." Hiccup said in one breath.

"Wow." Alta said, just as dazed as Hiccup when he finished. "No offense, but best fighter on Berk, and, to top it off, ending up with Astrid?"

"None taken, and yeah, I'm not too crazy about her anymore." Hiccup dismissed, hoping to put an end to the subject.

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

 **STOICK**

 **"... He's gone?"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well...yeah...most afternoons. But, I mean, who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."**

 **Stoick is doubly confused. He grabs Gobber's shoulder, as if to confirm that he was talking who he thought he was talking about.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **GOBBER (BEAMING)**

 **"Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts."**

 **Stoick looks to the sky, hopeful wonder in his eyes.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

Hiccup and Toothless immediately perked up as they remembered what happened that day. Alta wasn't able to ignore it.

"Wait, what happened here?"

"This, Alta my dear, is where Toothless and I finally get it right. Our first successful test flight."

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Ohh…dragon, it's been too long since I've been this high up!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow."**

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four."**

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Alright, it's go time. It's go time."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Let's do this!"**_

"Everyone, pay close attention. You're about to bear witness to something crazy."

The children and the adults from both Draak and Berk stared at the screen with rapt attention. The Hooligan teens gripped the edge of their seats, wondering of Hiccup's feat with no small amount of dubiety; Astrid herself set to concentrate by letting a bit of her rage ebb away. Valka relaxed against Cloudjumper but was slightly nervous. She had only reunited with her son today, she really hoped she wasn't going to lose him so soon. Alta unconsciously moved her hand to Hiccup's while keeping her eyes locked on the screen. Hiccup looked down and saw her fingers and palms crossing his own. He slowly and gently squeezed her hand, as if to say, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy!"**

 **As they fly, Hiccup looks up to see chirping seagulls. They pass through the arch easily.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yes, it worked!"**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Ow!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry."**

A small tittering laugh echoed throughout the Draak room. As expected, their communication wasn't exactly solid, so it wasn't uncommon for a few bumps to happen. The Hooligans barely reacted as they were still stunned seeing Hiccup that high in the air on a Night Fury. They've seen him fly that dragon 5 different times but it was still a completely surreal experience. It would've been surreal still if it were any other dragon, but it was a Night Fury, for Thor's sake!

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"…Whatever."**_

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Hey!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"That was my fault."**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

Another set of laughter, stronger than the previous. The boneheads had come to terms with the fact that dragons were capable of emotions such as happiness, contentment, curiosity, anger was a given, but irritation? That didn't fall under typical dragon behavior.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Get it together, skin sack!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, no three."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"To the sky! Yeah!"**_

 **They pierce the clouds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yeah! Go baby! Yes!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Sweet, blue sky, how I've missed you!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, this is amazing!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Isn't it?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"The wind in my..."**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**

 **"...CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach.**

"Did he actually stop?" Alta asked, suddenly growing worried from the sudden music sting.

"Just watch." Hiccup said.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Stop? If you say so..?"**_

 **Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling. Toothless looks at Hiccup in alarm. Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward.**

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled in understandable fear. Fishlegs nearly fainted. Ruffnut and Tuffnut nearly flew out their chairs. Snotlout's jaw hit the floor. Astrid's eyes widened in slight concern; she didn't want anything bad to happen to Hiccup…that she didn't do herself.

 **HICCUP**

 **"No!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Gah, why did you tell me to STOP?! This is Toothless and Hiccup! Going down in Viking, murder! Mayday! Mayday!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh gosh! Oh gods! Oh no!"**

Several of the Boneheads gasped in alarm to see the boy had lost control of the dragon. They had already gathered that the Night Fury needed the boy in order to fly, but last time they checked, humans didn't have wings, which meant unless the boy was some sort of dragon hybrid, he was plummeting to his doom! The children screamed and closed their eyes in order to not see the gruesome result of Hiccup losing control of his dragon. Alta had a vice grip on Hiccup's arm as she stared in fright at the falling duo on the screen.

 **Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"HICCUP! COME BACK!"**_

 **HICCUP (trying to calm Toothless)**

 **"Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I'm trying!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, no...Come back down towards me."**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come back down-"**

 **He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

If the villagers weren't terrified for the boy, they probably would've laughed at his inability to dodge the swinging tail. Hiccup rubbed the spot where Toothless had smacked him; another phantom pain.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Sorry! Slightly not sorry! Emergency landing imminent!"**_

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive...barely shy of the tree tops.**

Gobber and Fishlegs both released a huge held breath. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked slightly, slightly disappointed at the lack of a sickening sound of a body connecting with the ground. Snotlout's jaw was still on the floor. Astrid simply gave a small nod and a scoff to the wind. "Of course he'd survive."

Alta and the collective of Draak sighed in relief. The children opened their eyes and saw that their prospective teacher was okay. For now, the boy hadn't perished, but there was a huge cluster of sea stacks in front of them. How would they survive that?

 **They careen past the cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Hiccup, DO SOMETHING!"**_

 **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split-second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**

The people in both rooms were mesmerized, not only by the powerful music flowing through their ears, but by how well the boy and the dragon worked together, almost as if they weren't two different beings, but one whole species.

 **Hiccup takes several deep breaths before he throws his arms up in victory.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"YEEAHHH!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"We did it!"**_

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a plasma. Hiccup's glee turns to dread…**

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on."**

 **…as they fly directly into the fireball formed from Toothless' blast.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **Hiccup stares in shock, dusted with soot and ash, registering the fact that the flight had been, more or less, a complete success.**

* * *

A few seconds of silence followed before the Draak room burst into cheers. The dragons themselves gave roars of approval at the chemistry between the dragon and the human riding him. Hairke looked on with no small amount of admiration. A human and a dragon working together, it seemed…it didn't seem impossible, it WAS impossible! Yet that boy and his dragon flew through the skies and across the Meridian of Misery in perfect coordination!

"This child…what do the gods have planned for him?"

Alta threw both of her arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup, having almost no contact at all with the opposite sex, had no particular idea what to do, but he started by slowing wrapping his arms around her back. The children immediately started squeezing Hiccup and Toothless, the latter of whom didn't look too comfortable with the sudden inundation of attention. Alta still had her arms around Hiccup so she received most of them. Alta looked at Hiccup, dazzling wonder in her eyes.

"You…and Toothless…are simply…AMAZING! I had no idea that you can bond with dragons on such a level!"

"Neither did I, then I met him. As of right now, he's single handedly the best thing that's ever happened to me." Toothless nudged the back of Hiccup's head endearingly.

 _ **"Well…getting shot down did help me think straight for the first time in sometime."**_

"Think straight? What do you mean?" Toothless suddenly went still. He was coming close to letting it slip and in the small period of time that he knew Hiccup, he knew that he would do anything to bring peace between mankind and dragons. Unfortunately, that would mean…

 _ **"Well, some of the guys back at my home get on my nerves sometimes so I take flights whenever I get really angry. I relax more often away from them."**_ Hiccup had a strange feeling that there was more to this than Toothless was letting on, but being the considerate human he was, he decided to drop it…for now.

"If you say so, bud."

* * *

 **Okay, that's done. Not really much to say here, other than that after the next chapter is complete, updates may not be as constant. Speaking of the next chapter, it'll be called Runaways aren't So Fireproof This Time. Brace yourself for canon divergence.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta edits.**


	8. Runaways aren't So Fireproof This Time

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-I

 **Well, we've made it. The point where everything changes. The part of the story where Hiccup and Toothless leave and begin their journey. Nothing much to say here except prepare yourselves, some people will be happy that Hiccup and Toothless leave, some…not so much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, films or books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Runaways aren't So Fireproof This Time

 _ **Back in the Berk room…**_

The Hooligans had to blink and wipe their eyes to ensure that what had previously transpired wasn't an illusion. Some, however, wished it was. In fact, many of the Hooligans wished that the sight seen before them wasn't true. What they had just witnessed went against everything they knew about dragons.

"Unbelievable."

"That boy…"

"He met a Night Fury, and eventually rode on it across the Meridian."

"He shouldn't even be alive right now, yet…"

"Indeed."

Stoick had walked back into the room and sat beside Gobber who looked just as astonished as the rest of the tribe. "Okay, what happened while I was gone?"

"You ain't gonna believe it. He and tha' Night Fury were up in the skies, diving down towards th' arch past the cliff, then they went loose and started fallin' through th' air like rocks. 'f the boy didn' grab th' harness when he did, well, he may not've made it."

"He and the Night Fury…up in the sky?"

"Y'know, Stoick. Based on our knowledge, Hiccup should be dead, torn to pieces, or even cooked alive! Well, he did just fly into a fireball. But he's okay, see look."

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH – SUNSET**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking on freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Want it? It's fresh from the stomach."**_

"I have to tell you, Toothless. I can't eat raw fish unless it's the only thing keeping me from starving. It has a bad effect on our digestion."

 ** _"Well, at least you're telling me now. Regurgitation isn't as easy as you might think."_**

 **Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh…no thanks. I'm good."**

 **Toothless looks at Hiccup's cooked fish before settling back on his raw fish.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"It's strange how you humans prefer to heat your food."**_

 **Several Terrible Terrors fly towards the beach. Hiccup watches them, apprehensive while Toothless growls and covers his fish.**

"So what happens here, Hiccup?" Alta asked, cradling her blue Nadder.

"This is where I realized the truth, a fact that shook the foundation of what I grew up with to its core." Hiccup let a small smile cross his face as he turned back to the screen. "Sadly, it also made me realize that with my new ideals…Berk may end up hating me more than they ever have." Alta looked at Hiccup with sympathy.

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Stay away from my food, you rats with wings."**_

 **The Terrors land like seagulls, hissing as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One tries to get at Toothless' pile but the Night Fury won't have it.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Back off. Hey!"**_

 **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. The former blasts fire at the latter, driving it off.**

"Like little kids fighting over a toy." Hiccup laughed. Toothless smacked him with the back his tail.

 _ **"I didn't think it was very funny. I regurgitated that for you. It was yours, not theirs."**_

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Kids."**_

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"What the-? I didn't know a fish out of water could walk!"**_

 **A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Of course they can't."**_

 **They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it, producing a deep draconic laugh. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and growls at Toothless.**

"He looked just like an angry little brother after the older sibling denied him his favorite snack." Valka giggled.

 **Hiccup looks on in slight worry, while Toothless looks unintimidated.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Please, I dare you."**_

 **It opens its mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. Toothless looks down at the gassed dragon smugly.**

"Toothless, you big bully." Alta scolded playfully, scratching the unrepentant dragon on his underbelly.

 ** _"No apologies! That's what he gets for trying to take off with a piece of my food."_**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Nice try, little dragon."**_

 **It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Toothless settles in to devour the rest of his haul.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Huh. Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"**

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Here you go."**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. It curls up next to him.**

Several of the children started gushing at how Hiccup didn't need to do anything other than feed the small Terror in order to get it to trust him. Alvis reached up and started clapping his hands on Hiccup's cheeks for no apparent reason.

 **Hiccup, amazed, pets the small dragon as it begins to sleep.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE)**

 **"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong."**

* * *

"THAT'S A LIE!" Came from a teen from the Bonehead Tribe who had gotten sick and tired of watching Hiccup prove that dragons were more than just stupid, mindless killing machines.

"All of this, it's a complete lie! This isn't the truth! This is some…fantasy made up in which we fight those demons for no good reason!" He stormed to the front of the screen, looking for the boy responsible for this appalling debacle. Hiccup got up and placed Alvis in Valka's hands. Alta sighed irritably and got up with him, holding her blue baby Nadder.

"Alta, you of all people should know that dragons are dangerous, yet you're cuddling up against a- a Night Fury with, with a traitor to humanity like him?! Her! This!?" He yelled, pointing a scathing finger as Hiccup.

"You just pointed to all of me, and I'm a boy, I don't think I need to drop my pants to show you otherwise." Hiccup sighed. "Look, I have no idea who you are, but listen."

"NO! YOU listen! You claim that these dragons aren't evil, that they're misunderstood. Maybe you haven't noticed, but last time I checked, dragons are still 'extremely dangerous' monsters that need to be 'killed on sight!'"

"From what we've seen, Ruoy, that manual's out of date." Alta interjected, already fed up with the boy's mouth. "If dragons really are evil, then why are we here, why is Ms. Valhallarama here, why are all these dragons and Vikings here, and more importantly, why are you here?" She retorted.

"Simple. Because that sorcerer took away our weapons!"

"He also took the fire away from the dragons."

"They don't need fire to kill us!"

"You don't need weapons to kill dragons."

"Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"I already told you, as I've told my dad several times, nothing you, he, or anyone can do is going to get me to kill a dragon!" The Night Fury started laughing, or producing a sound synonymous with laughter.

 ** _"Hiccup, look at Valka!"_**

Hiccup turned to look at his mother, who clasped her hands with glee, wearing the biggest face-splitting grin Hiccup had ever seen since this past afternoon when he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. The second Alta reminded the unruly youth of her policy against killing dragons, Valka's questions had been answered. She was definitely getting more than just one grandchild. Not that she wasn't happy, as a matter of fact, she was absolutely tickled.

"Why did you even come up here, Ruoy? As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, No dragon has tried to rip me, Hiccup, or you to shreds yet!"

"But how long is that going to last, Alta? I'm telling you, you don't know what you're getting into!"

"I don't recall anyone forcing me to be with Hiccup, Toothless, Alvis, and Valka. If you can't accept the fact that the dragons aren't killing machines, then you can just leave." Alta declared. Ruoy grasped her arm, causing her to wince painfully.

"Not without you, I'm not." The brash teen almost growled as he started moving back into the stands with Alta trying to free herself from his grasp. She turned back to Hiccup for help. Hiccup immediately walked up to them and grabbed both their arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Look, I don't know much about girls, to tell you the truth, but I'm pretty sure Alta doesn't like being dragged anywhere she doesn't want to go."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Well, considering the pleading look she gave me, as well as the fact that she's using her free arm to try to knock yours off…I'd have to say, she's not a fan of…this." Hiccup indicated to Alta, who had eventually wrenched her arm free of the flame-hair's iron-clad grip.

"I'll only say this once more, I'm fine. Now, go back over to Dad and stay there. If I do need your help, I may just let you know."

"Alright fine. If you wanna be with a traitor to humanity rather than your own village, that's fine by me. Don't start pleading for help when you realize I was right." Ruoy sneered as he stormed off to the back with the rest of the tribe. Alta just clicked her tongue, while Hiccup whistled, scratching his head.

"Well, he seems…charming."

"He infuriates me to no end. Honestly, if I thought these dragons were dangerous, wouldn't I not be with you?" Alta asked Hiccup.

"Probably not…but seriously, who was that guy?"

"Ruoy Cosme. He's a walking, talking hemorrhoid. It's always 'give me your undivided attention' with him. Y'know, sometimes I think he was put on this earth to serve as the bane of my existence. I mean, just because you have everybody's approval to inherit Draak, doesn't mean you're the chief already!"

"Believe me, I can relate."

"Snotlout's the same way?"

"Oh, no, he's worse."

* * *

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. He absentmindedly flicks his charcoal pencil up and down the desk, burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.**

"Well, what happened here?"

"I was so unbelievably scared, my heart was getting ready to tear my chest open and run. The whole of Berk hated my presence and now that I've started making my dad proud, they love the sound of my name." Hiccup sighed, running his hands through his head.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Dad! You're back!"**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

"I was wondering what he was doing." Stoick pondered. He couldn't help but iterate Hiccup's words over and over again.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Gobber's not here, so..."**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I know."**

 **Stoick maneuvers his way into the cramped room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"I came looking for you."**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **"You did?"**

 **STOICK (STERN)**

 **"You've been keeping secrets."**

Everyone's eyes turned to the chief, and they were just as shocked to see him back in the room as they were thinking that Stoick knew about this.

"Stoick knew about Hiccup and that Night Fury?"

"He obviously didn't approve, right?"

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I-I-I have, I have?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"**

"Maybe a few more days, weeks, maybe a month or two." Hiccup replied, much more relaxed in comparison to that time.

"Chief, how did you learn about Hiccup and that Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked. Stoick just pointed back at the screen.

 **HICCUP (IN VAIN)**

 **"I…don't know…what you're..."**

 **STOICK**

 **" _Nothing_ happens on this island without me hearing about it."**

"You'd be surprised what happens on Berk without you hearing about it."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"So...let's talk...about that dragon."**

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face. He sighs and faces his father.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to—"**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup laughs as well, albeit nervously.**

Valka was astonished. For all intents and purposes, it seemed that Stoick was ready to lay into Hiccup about the Night Fury he downed, freed, and restored. But he actually seemed…pleased? So then why did he say all those unforgivable words about her son?

"Chief, you knew about this…and you approved?" Fishlegs asked astonished. Stoick just buried his face in his right hand and let out a large, remorseful breath.

"I should've let him keep going. Maybe what's gone on today wouldn't be happening now."

"Oh, yeah. The lad would've been exiled that much sooner." Gobber chipped in, to Stoick's growing irk.

"I wonder what would've happened if he let you keep going?" Alta asked.

"I wouldn't be here. _We_ wouldn't be here right now." Hiccup replied, smiling at Alta, grateful for things turning out the way they did. That smile seemed to do wonders to Alta, as she suddenly started giggling and blushing.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You're not...upset?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"What?! I was hoping for this!"**

"You had hoped that your own son would betray his village, his tribe for a Night Fury?!" Mildew yelled. Stoick turned to him, anger clouding his face.

"Obviously not, Mildew. Just shut your mouth and watch the damn thing before I remind you of the strength of Viking chieftains." He growled low. Mildew turned around with a "BAH!" and started muttering somethings along the lines of "traitor", "dragon-loving scum", and other unmentionable obscenities.

 **HICCUP (CONFUSED)**

 **"Uh...you were?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!"**

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

"Ohhh." Everyone from both rooms including Alta realized. Looks like Hiccup was able to keep secrets from his father, after all.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!"**

"Well, you can't be the worst of something you're not, can you?"

"I suppose. That doesn't mean it hurt less than it did. He basically said, 'I was so disappointed in you since birth, I might've needed to train a new heir.'" Hiccup sighed.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh Thor almighty!"**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED)**

 **"Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."**

"I'm gonna guess that was the longest conversation, well, semi-conversation you two have had?" Valka asked.

"I think that was the very first time he didn't mind being in my presence for that long a period of time." Hiccup replied.

 **A pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. They're not used to these kinds of conversations. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh, I...brought you something."**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"To keep you safe in the ring."**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **HICCUP (SINCERE)**

 **"Wow. Thanks."**

 **STOICK (HEARTFELT)**

 **"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate."**

Alta blushed. But seriously, Valka used to be a fighter? Well, she certainly held her own against Stoick until he kept hammering away at her staff. She turned to Hiccup who had some red tinted on his cheeks as well.

"Didn't you already have this conversation with him?"

"That doesn't make it any less awkward. I mean, I was literally holding my...mother's...AAAUUGH!" Hiccup screamed, embarrassed as he buried his face in Alvis' stomach. Alvis simply grabbed two fistfuls of hair. Valka watched the whole thing with glee, this Alta girl was scoring more and more points with her.

 **Hiccup takes a hand off the horn and chuckles awkwardly at his father. Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles sadly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Matching set. Keeps her-keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."**

"That was the longest he ever talked with me without any hint of a disappointed scowl on his face." Hiccup sighed, managing to bring his vision back to the screen.

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I should really get to bed."**

 **STOICK/ HICCUP (talking over each OTHER)**

 **"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk./Yeah, I'll see you back at the house./We should do this again./Great. Thanks for stopping by./I'm glad I stopped by./And for the...the uh, breast hat./I hope you like the hat."**

Hiccup and Stoick's inability to let each other speak when the other wanted to was nothing short of painful. Then again, Stoick was the chief. Hiccup, until recently, was set to be chief. They didn't have time for father-son bonding, considering Hiccup just wasn't…Stoick. Then again, it's not fair to expect your son to grow up the same way you did.

 **STOICK**

 **"Well…uh...good night."**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly. Hiccup sighs, shaking his head.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MAIN FORGE**

 **Stoick sighs in relief, nodding his head. On the way out, he bumps into a molding pan, sending many items crashing down around him.**

"HA! Now who's the klutz?" Hiccup roared in triumphant relief.

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 **A Gronkle hovers above the ring, hunting victims.**

Astrid stared at the door separating Hiccup from death with a glare so strong, the door should've melted. Alas, Astrid may have had the appearance of a Valkyrie, but she was no deity.

"How do you think Astrid's feeling right about now?" Alta wondered.

"I'm gonna guess unbearably angry, extra killing intent on the side." Hiccup responded.

 **Hiccup looks towards the sky from a barrier, hiding in the Gronkle's blind spot. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She pushes his shield down, forcing him to look at her.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Good. Please, by all means."**

"You mean to tell me you didn't want to win?"

"If I did win, that would mean that I'd have to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon, Alta! I promise you right now, these hands shall not be stained with a single drop dragon blood." Hiccup raised both his hands.

 **She darts off. Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. He really doesn't want to be here. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronkle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him. Astrid follows the dragon's movements as she leaps from barrier to barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"This time. This time for sure."**

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"HYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronkle out. CHEERS ensue as he gestures from himself to the Gronkle, trying to dissuade her. It's not working as she starts stomping and swinging her axe around, uttering some very colorful words.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"**

"Y'know, son, I always thought you and the Hofferson girl would make a pretty good couple." Valka sighed, pitying how uncontrollable the temper of the young girl was.

"That was a dream of mine, too, mom. But Astrid's personality is way too sour. I mean, how can you look pretty and have such a scathing character?"

"You know what I would really hate?" Alta asked.

"What's that?"

"I would really hate if Berk would do anything to have you back after you end the Dragon War." Alta sighed. Hiccup decided to ruffle some of her tangled brown hair.

"Look, Alta, they could offer me Berk on a silver platter; it's too late for them to earn my forgiveness. I mean, the only reason I'd ever let the thought of going back to Berk cross my mind is because of Gobber, but one man isn't a village." Hiccup replied. That damning smile of his, why wouldn't anyone like this guy?

 **A loud CLACK rings out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone simmers down.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Wait! Wait!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So, later."**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Oh, oh! Not so fast."**

"NO! Gobber, you've killed me!" Hiccup moaned dramatically, causing Alta to smack him several times across the spine, giggling uncontrollably.

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm...kinda late for—"**

 **A near insanely angry Astrid forces the collar of axe to Hiccup's throat, trapping him.**

 **ASTRID (LIVID)**

 **"WHAT?! Late for what, exactly?"**

"My own castration/execution which you seem to be cascading at the mere thought of." Hiccup replied, folding his arms and furrowing his brows. Anger definitely did not look good on Astrid at all, yet she wore that same expression almost every time she looked his way.

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided."**

 **Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid looks expectantly at the elder, while Hiccup rubs his throat. Gobber points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. The elder sadly shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'oohs.' Hiccup and Astrid exchange shocked stares.** **Gobber then points to Hiccup, as the boy braces himself for what's coming. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Hiccup can only stare, the worst case scenario has come true. Astrid turns a seething glare of hatred on Hiccup that he can't will himself to turn away from.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Oh, you've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"**

"I think that's when I started to fall out of love with her." Hiccup muttered regretfully.

 **The recruits pour in, just as joyful as the crowd. Hiccup is hoisted onto Fishlegs' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators as Astrid looks on, enraged.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Ha, ha! That's my boy!"**

 **HICCUP (MASKING PANIC)**

 **"Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so…"**

* * *

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE – LATE AFTERNOON**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Leaving!"**

"Wait a minute, leaving?!" Stoick yelled in shock, whereas Astrid yelled in outrage.

 **"We're leaving."**

"LEAVING?!" The teens yelled.

 **"Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation...forever."**

"Hiccup's leaving Berk?"

"He can't leave!"

"We need a chief!"

"We have a chief!" Spitelout roared over the audience, "We have an heir as well…" He snickered as he turned to his son. A small smile turned into a large one, before descending into a smug one.

"Hey, yeah! I mean, you all heard the boss. That 'pathetic, worthless, disgusting fishbone' is not to be called a Haddock, nor a Hooligan. Stoick is still in power for the time being, but soon, I'll become chief and believe you me, Berk's much better off without Useless." Snotlout oiled proudly.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Aw, man…"**

"No…" Astrid spoke up.

 **He sifts through his items; a few extra sets of clothes, his blanket and pillow, his charcoal pencil, some journals, some supplies from the forge and his room, a fishing rod, his knife and a short sword, a bunch of his old drawings, and the helmet his father gave him.**

"This, this isn't right."

"I know Astrid, but we didn't exactly make him feel welcome."

"I don't care about how that worm feels, Fishlegs! I'm saying that this here isn't right! I tracked him! I found him in the cove with that bag! I was sharpening my axe!"

"You sure, because I'm sure he would've noticed you by now."

"Are you really gonna talk to me about my own whereabouts, Fishlegs? I'm telling you, this is all wrong! Mask, where are you? Get down here, now!" Mask then descended from the rafters before her.

 _"Yo."_

"Don't you 'yo' me! This is all wrong, and you know it! I was there, on top of the rock where Hiccup was getting his things together! Fix this, right now!" Astrid screamed.

 _"Actually, Astrid, this isn't wrong at all. Everything that's transpired thus far has happened, and you know it. So why say that this is wrong? Ruffnut, you did smack Tuffnut in the face with a shield, right?"_

"Yeah. He said 'girls like flowers'. News flash, Tuff, I'm a Viking, too!"

 _"Tuffnut, didn't you say it was your destiny to kill the Monstrous Nightmare?"_

"Well, it was…until my birthmark got erased. Oh well, a burn mark is much cooler anyway."

 _"Snotlout, didn't you promise Gobber that you'll chop the legs off every dragon…with your face?"_

"Of course I did. I'm a Viking, and the heir to Berk, remember?"

 _"Fishlegs, didn't you hoist Hiccup onto your shoulders at the end of the semifinals?"_

"Yeah, I did. That was a little earlier this afternoon, wasn't it?"

 _"Exactly, therefore Astrid, I've gotta say that your claim that what you see is wrong is…well, wrong. Oh yeah, by the way, we're caught up to the events of the present from the past. What you will see now is the future; yours and Hiccup's. Oh, and one more thing…"_ Mask announced before vanishing. Suddenly, a giant wave of red light shone over everyone in both rooms, save for the dragons, Hiccup and Valka.

"What was that?"

"Not ready for today, I wasn't."

"I don't think any of us were ready for today."

 **Hiccup holds the helmet in his hands and looks at it long, and hard. After a few moments, frustration takes over and he SHOUTS out to the heavens. He proceeds to slam his helmet on the ground and kicks it, sending it flying into one of the rock walls.**

Stoick was shocked. He had put a lot of time and effort into forging that helmet for Hiccup, only for him to toss it aside? Stoick began to wonder why he even bothered...it was because of Hiccup's sudden turnaround. Stoick tried to look at it from Hiccup's perspective...all these accolades...he wanted them from a young age and soon, he realized that he couldn't be a Viking the Viking way so he tried to do it his way. Stoick wanted to say he understood, but he couldn't. He wasn't put down, beat down, neglected, or hated as a child. He was treated with respect! He looked, walked, talked, and thought like a Viking. Hiccup...well, what could he say? He was so unlike him, it was almost wrong for them to be father and son. Never mind, it was wrong.

 **It bounces off the rocks before dropping to the ground, dented and upturned. Hiccup stares at where the helmet landed, breathing heavily. A low croon behind informs him of Toothless' presence. The dragon stares at him, his large eyes filled with worry over the young boy's apparent anger.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I've never seen you this upset before, Hiccup. What happened back there?"**_

"Wait, wait, wait…who said that?" Fishlegs asked, petrified.

 **HICCUP (CALM)**

 _ **"I'm okay, Toothless. We're leaving."**_

"You're really serious about this." Alta said, the reality of Hiccup's situation dawning on her.

 **Toothless cocks his head.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Leaving? But why?"**_

"Was that…the dragon?" Hairke asked.

 **SIGH.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I-I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep living like…"**

 **(He raises his arms out in a lifeless gesture.)**

 **"…this."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Like…how?"**_

 **HICCUP (REGRETFUL)**

 **"I've tried for years, years, to prove I could be one of them; it was what I'd always wanted, all I ever dreamed of. I thought I could be a Viking my way, do things a little differently and somehow, things would work out…eventually.**

The boneheads couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor boy. Most children devote their lives to doing or becoming something that their community could love, respect and appreciate or someone that their parents could call their own in public with pride. They hadn't seen much of what the boy's childhood was like, but for a tribe to drive him away like that…it's no wonder why the boy would want to leave. But if he was to leave, why were they there? Were they part of his journey in some way?

 **"But it never worked...nobody around here needed much convincing that 'different' was bad, now they have plenty good reason to hate me while they're cleaning up my messes."**

The hooligans looked around at each in awed shame. They had driven Hiccup to choose a dragon over them. They treated him like an outcast and the welcoming feelings of comfort and warmth he should have received from his village, he found in a dragon.

 **"I'm…I'm tired of everyone just deciding I'm worthless, I'm tired of being a 'hiccup.' Toothless, the truth is, you're all I've really got, my only real friend."**

Alta looked at Hiccup with sympathy, who bore a stony expression while tears stood on his eyes, ready to fall. She quietly moved her hand underneath his and held it warmly. She rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

Valka moved over to Hiccup slowly, hoping not to upset the boy.

Alvis looked at his father and saw the tears on his face. A human infant can only understand little during its tender years but Alvis certainly didn't give off the impression of an ordinary baby, because he buried his face inside Hiccup's chest and started swatting at it lightly. Hiccup lowered his head to the sight of his son swatting at chest for something other than attention. He couldn't help a chuckle escaping from his chest. He picked up Alvis, who smiled widely at the sight of his task being accomplished, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my magnificent son." Hiccup whispered. Alvis hugged his face as a response. Valka smiled at the love her son was showing his son at such a young age. Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's lap and crooned softly.

 **Toothless presses his snout against Hiccup's tiny chest, closing his eyes and folding back his ear flaps to send whatever feeling of comfort to the boy he could. He purrs as soothingly as he can.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Hiccup, I'll tell you right now I know how you feel. I wasn't respected among the other dragons either…I was too fast, too strong, too…different from the others that they eventually grew to envy and despise me. That's why I felt a small sense of relief when I went down. Hiccup, some may say that you condemned me by shooting me down. Me, I think you saved me. You freed me from my binds, you came to visit me and brought me food, you may have taken my solo flying away from me, but you got me up in the air again…if only you knew how different you and I aren't."**_

The sincerity and power forged from Toothless' voice felt relaxing, encouraging…like the words of a father, or at the very least, an elder brother. Hiccup wrapped a free arm around Toothless as best he could. Hiccup beckoned Valka over and gladly accepted his mother's embrace.

"You really are the best friend a non-Viking could ask for…thank you, Toothless. Mom…I'm really glad you're here. You too, Alta." Hiccup sighed, as if letting out a breath held in for minutes that seemed like years. Valka slowly brushed her son's hair.

"And here I'll stay." She whispered lovingly.

"Both of us will stay." Alta whispered.

 **Hiccup manages a small smile and knelt down, wrapping his thin arms as far around Toothless's neck as they could go in a hug. After a while, Hiccup takes both sides of Toothless' head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's okay, bud. We're getting out of here, where no one can hurt us again. When we leave, no one can tie us down anymore, and we won't have to hide just to have a few short hours of the day together. We can see the world, discover new places and learn new things, and maybe even find new species of dragons. Who knows, maybe we'll even find more Night Furies."**

 **Toothless barks and jumps around, now excited and energetic.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Other Night Furies? That's not quite as entertaining as leaving this miserable rock alone, but hey as long as you're happy and up for it, so am I!"**_

 **Hiccup suddenly starts shooting his arms to the air.**

 **HICCUP (EXCITED)**

 **"That's the spirit! We can do whatever we want now! We're a tribe now, just you and me. We make our own rules, us against the world! You and me, we're free!"**

 **Toothless hops around in joy, smiling his 'toothless' gummy smile and lolling his tongue out, his rider's joy infectiously flowing through his own veins.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Well, then let's not put it off any longer! Let's ditch this place!"**_

 **Hiccup grabs his bag, climbs into the saddle, presses his foot on the pedal, adjusts the prosthetic leather tailfin, and they take to the sky like a shot. They ascend to the pink and orange colored sky before Hiccup decides to turn around one last time. He takes in a huge breath.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"GOODBYE, BERK! GOODBYE, MY LIFE-LONG NIGHTMARE!"**

 **Toothless produces a loud draconic laugh as the two take off into the direction of the sun, ready for what the world has to offer.**

* * *

"Goodbye Hiccup! Don't forget to write! Unless you end up dying, then don't worry about it!" Tuffnut yelled, waving at the screen before Ruffnut whacked him upside the head. "What? He's bidding us goodbye, the least we could do is return it."

Gobber and Fishlegs looked on in sadness. They had lost an apprentice/nephew/son and a friend respectively. Astrid looked on, unsatisfied. She couldn't get to Hiccup now and everything that has happened so far has been correct, meaning everything that will happen is being shown to them. Astrid gripped her axe with newfound resolve.

"Hiccup, I swear on my life. I will make you pay for the dishonor you have dealt me and my family. I will not rest until you've been vanquished. You may have escaped for now, but I'll make it so that you never escape me again. Just you wait."

Hiccup, on the other hand was ecstatic. He and Toothless weren't stopped from leaving! No one caught them flying out of the cove! No one could hold them back and try to force him to kill a dragon. He started whooping and swinging Alvis around.

"We did it, Alvis! Your uncle Toothless and I are free!" Hiccup cheered. Alvis let out an uncontrollable giggle. Toothless roared out in triumph.

 ** _"We're free! We're finally free! I was beginning to think we'd never leave that place!"_** The Night Fury practically barked as he swished his tail around.

"You two finally made it out of there." Alta spoke, relief flooding her voice. "But where are you gonna go?" She asked, slightly worried that she wouldn't get to meet him. Hiccup placed a free hand on Alta's shoulder.

"Can't say I know, 'cause I don't." Hiccup replied coyly. "Why don't we wait and find out?"

"ALTA!" A large booming voice echoed.

"Oh man, that's my dad." Alta groaned. "Hiccup, sorry, but I'm gonna have to head back to speak with my dad really quick, is that alright?"

"Sure."

Alta, wearing red all over her cheeks, gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to up to talk to her father. Hiccup looked on in amazement, touching that same spot, just to make sure.…until Toothless gave him a knowing look.

 ** _"Hmm…so what do you think of your new mate?"_**

"What the h-TOOTHLESS!"

Both Toothless and Valka began laughing.

* * *

 **Honestly, I expected this to be more daunting, but aside from the directions, there wasn't much dialogue. That, and it's really hard for me to compress chapter titles into at least 50 characters.**

 **Anyway, with this, part I has ended.**

 **Next time it'll be You're a Gone Daddy Now, Hiccup.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for editing.**


	9. You're a Gone Daddy Now, Hiccup

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **I hope you all are having wonderful holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, what have you.**

 **So this chapter will commence part II. Part I was Vikings, Dragons, and Masks to Runaways aren't So Fireproof This Time.**

 **Part II will probably be from this chapter called "You're a Gone Daddy Now, Hiccup" to "Maybe A New Start's A Good Thing" or something shorter.**

 **I'm really glad a lot of people like what I'm doing with this. However, like I said, updates may not be as frequent since I have to make new chapters based on The New Life, both the rewrite and the upload. Ballpark, expect somewhere between 8-10 days between chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, the films or the books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 9: You're a Gone Daddy Now, Hiccup.

Alta could definitely say that she was enjoying herself around Hiccup, Toothless, Alvis, and Ms. Valhallarama as she made her way up the stairs to where her father was. She woke up this morning, planning on going hunting for game, and what happened? She and her tribe were all spirited away to some unknown room to have everything they've accepted as truth about dragons has come crumbling down before their eyes. By now, the only thing preventing dragons and Vikings from coexistence was that damn war. She had made it back to her father, chief Hairke the Maximus, who continued to remain quiet as he watched the events of Hiccup's life unfold.

"Hey, Dad."

"Alta."

"…Seriously? No 'are you alright?' No 'why didn't you come back earlier?' You're not even going to say anything about the baby blue dragon in my arms?"

"…You and that boy decided on Lapis if it's a male and Sapphire if it's a female, didn't you?"

Alta had to blush. "How did you know?"

"Well, that dragon was right in front of me when Stoick's wife-"

"Ex-wife."

"Well, when she returned from the portal made by that sorcerer, the Night Fury was right in front of me. The two of you sounded like parents." Alta blushed at what her father was insinuating. How do you fall for a boy you met less than an hour ago?

"Oh…so you heard all that. You're taking this a lot better than I thought you'd be."

"I've been watching the boy's life play out in front of me…well, his adolescence, anyway. I'm impressed; most children aren't able to brush aside half of what that boy's been through, and he found a way to pacify dragons…Alta, should we meet the boy, I'm leaving him in your care. Besides, I can tell you've taken quite a liking to him."

"Have you been spying on me?!" Alta shrieked.

"Well, at least till you moved back into the front." Came a girl about Alta's age with black pixie cut hair. Her name was Woh Ebrima. She was one of Alta's few friends, but her father never liked her out of the house…or his sight…or his reach.

"Hey, Woh!"

"Is that…a Nadder?" The girl asked as she pointed to the baby dragon. Alta smiled proudly. "So…is it a boy or a girl?"

"Y'know, I really can't tell."

"Well, what can you tell me about the dragon boy?"

"Dragon boy?"

"Well, he's a boy who's friends with a dragon, hence..."

"Well, he's nice, funny, reckless, borderline crazy…"

"Cute?"

"Kinda…wait, what?!"

Woh laughed as Alta's blush returned in full force. "I want to meet him too! Can you take me to him?" Alta didn't even have time to answer as the girl zipped past her.

* * *

 **INT. TRAINING GROUNDS – LATE AFTERNOON**

 **STOICK looks around at the collection of weapons in the Kill Ring. He looks around at all the weapons until his eyes settle on a small dagger. He lets out a sigh of pride and nods to himself before turning to the sky.**

 **STOICK (PROUD)**

 **"Ah, Valka…if only you could see our little Hiccup now. A slayer of demons, a true Viking. I'm sure you'd be just as proud as I am now…"**

Valka still held a bit of anger towards Stoick for his poor upbringing of Hiccup. But maybe she had been too harsh on her stubborn husband. He may not have been the best father, but at least he was there, unlike her. Still, her son, a dragon killer? She shook her head fiercely at the notion. He was right about one thing, however. She was definitely proud of her Hiccup.

 **Stoick walks up the hill to his house, just in time to catch HICCUP at the front door of their house, wearing a leather harness of sorts with a large bag slung over his shoulder. Hiccup freezes, as if caught red-handed.**

Stoick remembered that part. It was just after the villagers had finished celebrating Hiccup's ascension to top of his class and executioner of the Monstrous Nightmare.

' _Hiccup said he needed last minute training. If I had known Hiccup was planning to leave Berk, I would've tied him to the house until the next day so that he could kill that Nightmare…wait a second…!'_

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **"Uh, dad. Hey, I…I didn't think you'd be coming home so early. I mean you-you've got uh, duh…chief… stuff and everything and, um, stuff."**

 **STOICK**

 **"I know, I know, but I figured we could put all that stuff aside for today, given the big news. I mean, you, Hiccup, my son Hiccup, being chosen ta kill the dragon! And here I was thinking Gobber an' the rest were pullin' my leg or somethin…"**

 **Stoick laughs out loud. Hiccup looks angrily at his father, but replaces it with a normal nervous smile when he turns around.**

"Yeah, not the best thing to say to yur kid after he just beat a Gronkle." Gobber commented. Stoick said nothing, he just stroked his beard thoughtfully.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Ah, just look at you, all packed up and ready for…for, uh…"**

 **Stoick sheepishly scratches the back of his head as he trails off. Hiccup's eyes dart as he searches for a good explanation.**

 **HICCUP (HURRIEDLY)**

 **"For…some last minute training! Yeah training…in the woods, where I always go. To do training and…give those dragons heck."**

"Hiccup…" Valka sighed.

"Yeah mom, I know. Lying happens to be one of my many, many, many shortcomings. I'll, uh… I'll be sure to iron that out sometime."

 _ **"Don't forget your physical training."**_ Toothless rumbled

"…Yeah, my physical training…coached, reprimanded, and monitored by a dragon…swell." Hiccup looked up from a sleeping Alvis to a girl staring intently at him. Her appearance was so sudden, Hiccup couldn't help but jump back a little.

"Hi, I'm Woh Ebrima! You must be Hiccup!" The girl said, holding out a hand. Hiccup looked between it and her for several minutes before carefully reaching out and shaking it.

"Eh, yeah. It's nice to meet you, Woh."

"You know, it's pretty cold up there in the back row. Mind if I stay here?"

 _ **"Hiccup…"**_ Warned Toothless, already not liking the idea of being reduced to furniture.

"Well, I'll have to ask Toothless. What do you say, bud?"

 _ **"No. I've grown to tolerate the girl and the children. I'm not a resting area for-"**_ Toothless was abruptly cut off when one of the children reached up to his blind spot again. _**"Fine…"**_ The semi-conscious dragon droned before falling asleep again.

"That means yes." Hiccup chuckled, imagining Toothless' eventual disdain upon waking up. The newcomer at that time turned to Valka, who had remained rather quiet until now. "Oh, this is my mother, Valka Valhallarama." Like Alta, Woh curtsied to Valka in greeting.

"A pleasure."

"Likewise." Woh looked at the dragon Valka was lying against. "Whoa…I've never seen that kind of dragon before."

Valka smiled proudly. "He's a Stormcutter. They're not quite as rare as a Night Fury, but they're not too common. His name is Cloudjumper." Woh moved closer to get a better look. Its four wings and owlish face were the most outstanding traits of this dragon.

"Wow." She turned back to Hiccup and noticed the sleeping infant in his arms. "I didn't know you had a little brother?"

"He's not. He's my son." Woh's eyes widened, before she crossed her arms and looked at him mischievously. "What?"

"Nothing…No wonder Alta went red in the face when I asked about you, dragon boy."

"Dragon boy?"

"I said it to Alta too. I don't think I've seen anyone make puppies and kittens out of wild dragons like you can."

"What do you mean about Alta going red in the face-ohhhh."

"You're not as dense as most boys, at least."

 **He winces at the pathetic-sounding lie, but is relieved when Stoick looks at him with another beaming smile. His face is about ready to crack.**

 **STOICK (GIDDY)**

 **"Training! My son's ready to do a little training! Oh, I swear it's like I finally got my real son right here."**

"…Yikes…" Woh winced.

"It's fine, I've already left. It's not like whatever he thinks of me matters to me anymore."

 **Hiccup's angry stare returns as he clenches the strap of his sack tightly. Stoick doesn't notice and turns back to Hiccup, bearing the same nervous smile as before.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL)**

 **"You know, the ring's open right now, so you could do some practicin' there. No one's around and hey, like you need to worry about any dragons, ah?"**

 **He laughs and SLAPS Hiccup's back, nearly knocking him over. Hiccup is quick to suggest otherwise.**

 **HICCUP (STUTTERING)**

 **"Ah-no, no, I'd really rather do this in the woods. It's my…personal place. Like where I can think and concentrate and plan and strategize and all that stuff. I mean, you know dragons… mindless, stupid, and totally inferior to us Vikings."**

The dragons in the room turned to Hiccup dangerously. "I had to say it in order for him to back off! You know that's not how I feel about you guys!"

 **"Yeah I-I just, you know, figure some mental preparation might still be in order though."**

 **Stoick nods his head in understanding.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Ah, gotcha, you can never be too careful with those tricky devils."**

"They aren't devils!" Surprisingly, that wasn't Hiccup or Valka, but Alta who shouted at the screen. After talking with her father, she had returned to Hiccup. "If dragons are really as bad as we've learned them to be, how and why are me or any of the others still alive?"

In the rafters with the rest of the Bone Heads, Ruoy began seething with frustration. Toothless, meanwhile, looked at the now aggravated girl in surprise…then moved his head next to her to lick her cheek. Immediately, Alta lost all her anger and started giggling.

"Aww, Toothless! That's so gross!"

 _ **"I like you. You'd make a good mate for Hiccup."**_ Toothless' blunt statement made the two humans look at each other, before turning away with scarlet cheeks. Hiccup unconsciously gave Alvis over to her, which she accepted compliantly. Woh and Valka proceeded to laugh, along with Cloudjumper, who started seeing Hiccup as a stepson of sorts.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, good luck. Train hard. I'll be here, definitely."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"And I'll be back…probably."**

"I should've said 'maybe', but then he probably would've gotten suspicious." Hiccup spoke robotically, still wired from Toothless' earlier statement.

 **Hiccup salutes his father as he immediately sets off for the forest. Stoick heads inside.**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE-CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick goes inside and sits in his large chair, whittling his axe and whistling away.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE-MAGIC HOUR**

 **Stoick remains in his chair, facial features mangled in worry.**

Hiccup blinked on in slight surprise. He was sure that his father wouldn't have minded him not coming back early, or at all.

 **The dying rays of sunlight vanish from the horizon. Stoick stands in alarm and exits his house in a jog. He runs into several villagers.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Have you seen Hiccup?"**

 **VIKING**

 **"Sorry, chief, I haven't."**

 **STOICK**

 **"How 'bout you, you seen Hiccup?"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"No, sir. Not since he took down that Gronkle."**

"Gee Hiccup, I was thinking your dad didn't care?" Alta asked, surprised at Stoick's genuine worry for Hiccup. The youth in question simply watched in apathy.

"He doesn't. He only cares about 'Hiccup the Promising', dragon slayer extraordinaire. The real Hiccup's already dead to him."

 **Stoick catches eye of PHLEGMA THE FIERCE.**

 **STOICK**

 **"PHLEGMA! Have you seen Hiccup?"**

 **PHLEGMA**

 **"Sorry, chief, haven't seen the boy. But, just between you and me, I'd keep close watch on him and Astrid. The young lass might not have taken too kindly to our heir winning."**

 **Stoick immediately runs towards the ring, where the other teens are gathered.**

"Oh no." Fishlegs sighed.

 **STOICK**

 **"Kids! You usually hang around with Hiccup, right? Have you seen him lately?"**

 **The teens scratch their heads and look between each other.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Sorry, sir…we haven't seen him since he won the right to kill the Nightmare."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"I haven't seen him – but he probably learned how to turn invisible and sneak up on people. Either that, or he's still in the woods."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, he's usually back before sundown."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"I wouldn't worry about him, chief. He always comes back. Every time you think you've gotten rid of him for good, he suddenly pops in out of nowhere."**

That comment, surprisingly, earned a lot of dirty looks from the villagers towards Snotlout. Stoick still refused to comment as he suddenly started grinning.

 **"Astrid, on the other hand, she might know where he is. She's been trying to tail him into the forest for weeks-Hey, there she goes now!"**

 **Snotlout points to Astrid, wearing a slightly miffed expression. Stoick immediately dashes to her.**

Astrid turned to Snotlout, who made a slight move to stand behind his father before deciding against it. He stood his ground and stared back at Astrid, as if to say "Yeah, I said it. So what?"

 **STOICK**

 **"Astrid! Oh, thank Thor I found you. Hiccup's not been back since early this afternoon. Would you happen to know where he is?"**

 **Astrid's stony expression suddenly heats with small anger.**

 **ASTRID (TICKED)**

 **"Hiccup? I'm not sure I know or care where that weasel went."**

"Oh, I'm a weasel now?" Hiccup spoke hotly. "How long did it take her to come up with that one?"

Astrid wasn't fazed in the least, but she did wonder why she wasn't apprehending Hiccup. She had the perfect opportunity when she had him in the cove. She shook her head rapidly and tried to convince herself that this was all a dream, an illusion, a fabrication.

 **"Let me know if you find him though, so I can find out how he got so good before I smash his crooked baby teeth in."**

 **Stoick sighs before dashing off somewhere else. Astrid looks at the chief's retreating back, a small twinge of concern on her face.**

"Hey, Hiccup…is that concern I see?" Woh teased. Hiccup scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Concern? Come on, Astrid concerned about me? I have better odds of..." Another phantom pain entered his head. "Okay, these are becoming way too common for it to just be coincidence. Mask!"

 _"Yo."_

"I've been getting these phantom pains that hurt like Heated Engine Lumps. Is there something else I should know?" Hiccup's puzzlement continued further as Mask seemed to stiffen a bit.

 _"Phantom pains…interesting…"_

"Um…"

 _"Oh. Umm, okay Hiccup, yes, there's more, much more you need to know. I'll explain it sometime later on."_

 **INT. GREAT HALL**

 **Murmuring fills the whole hall. Stoick, after seeing that everyone has been gathered raises his voice.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Alright everyone, settle down! I don't want to waste any time, so I'll get to the point. Hiccup has not returned from his last minute training in the forest. Normally, this wouldn't be so worrisome, but despite how successful he's been in dragon training, and how proud he's made me, he's not ready to take on wild dragons. I want every inch of this island searched, all forests combed, leave no stone unturned! There will be no rest on this island until we find my son…or his body."**

"Good luck." Hiccup snickered. There was an evil pleasure Hiccup felt at seeing the villagers who once hated his presence so much search so earnestly for him.

 **EXT. GREAT HALL-NIGHT**

 **Many of the villagers decide to fan out and search for Hiccup. They carry torches, clubs, and swords. They CALL OUT for the boy.**

 **VIKING**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Come on out, lad!"**

 **VIKING #3**

 **"Where are you, Hiccup?"**

 **VIKING #4**

 **"Come out, boy-o!"**

 **Stoick rushes to join them but Gobber hobbles over, intercepting him.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Stoick, what is goin' on 'ere? I 'avent seen ya this worked up since, well…ever. Not exactly livin' up to you'r name, if I might so boldly point out."**

 **Stoick pants as he looks around.**

 **STOICK (SHAKY)**

 **"Hiccup…Hiccup's disappeared… no one's seen him since this afternoon."**

"And no one will." Hiccup added darkly.

 **GOBBER**

 **"And here I thought the teenage drama was over and done with. Oh, well, we best be gettin' a move on, 'fore yur hair ends up like mine."**

 **He removes his long-horned helmet to show a bald head underneath.**

All eyes in the room were on Gobber. Gobber sighed and removed his helmet, revealing the same bald head as the saw on the screen. "Aye, I'm bald. What of 't!"

Hiccup sighed, fond of the balding blacksmith. "Oh, Gobber."

 **Stoick lets a small smile grace his features as he ventures off, his brother in arms at his side.**

 **INT. FOREST-NIGHT**

 **Stoick and Gobber had come over the knoll. The moon shines through some of the branches in the timberland. The chief and the blacksmith continue searching until they come across Raven Point. The chief has a brief recollection before trudging on.**

 **INT. COVE**

 **Stoick and Gobber find the cove where Hiccup and Toothless spent most of their time. They enter it and look around, not catching anything of optical value. Stoick looks around once more before sighing, defeated.**

Toothless and, surprisingly Hiccup, started glaring and growling at the sight of two Vikings invading their cove. That cove was their sacred place, and no one aside from themselves had permission to enter and exit as they pleased. If they returned to Berk for whatever reason, Hiccup imagined the cove would be the first place where they set foot. Though, it wasn't as if they owned that spot – now that they were gone, the Hooligans were free to trespass or do whatever they liked. Still, the act of violation nonetheless struck a bitter chord within them both.

 **STOICK**

 **"This is a waste of time, Gobber, let's head back. Hiccup might have gone back to the village by now, and if not, we'll have the men redouble their efforts. I will not rest until I find him…"**

 **ON GOBBER, who scratches his helmet with his hook hand.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Eh, Stoick…Ye may wanna put tha' plan on hold for a momen' and come take a look a' this."**

 **Stoick turns to see Gobber standing at the entrance to the cove, pointing at something with his hook-hand…an old, slightly worn shield wedged in between the massive stones that acted as a sort of gateway to the cove. Stoick inspects the gap underneath the gap; it was way too big for grown men such as him. He punches the shield and both Vikings enter the cove.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup!"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Hiccup! Where are ya, lad?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup, I know you're here! Come on out, son! You've had enough time to yourself! If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! We need to get back to the village – everyone's worried sick about you!"**

"Forgive me if I don't believe you for a second, chief." Hiccup snarked.

 **"Your final test is TOMORROW; you know you're gonna have to kill that Nightmare!"**

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm, not from the final exam…but from the fact that he forgot something extremely crucial. The dragons from training were still on the island. Would he really just leave them to die? It wouldn't be right for him to let a dragon fall victim to Viking prejudice simply because he sought freedom.

 **Stoick continues walking around the deserted cove until his foot hits something. A Viking helmet, the one he gave Hiccup just yesterday.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"What in the name of Thor...?"**

 **Stoick kneels and picks up the helmet in his right hand, and inspects it until he notices the small dent in it. Confusion dissolves into apprehension as the chief's eyes widen.**

"Mom, I'm sorry I kicked the helmet made from your…you know." Hiccup sighed, unable to face his mother without blushing. "But the helmet was a product of a lie. I didn't want to wear something on my head that basically screams 'Dragon Killer.'"

"It's alright, son. I wasn't able to move around much in that, anyway." Valka reassured, then a mischievous look crossed her face. "I'm curious, though…how did it feel?"

Hiccup's response: snatching Alvis and burying his face in the baby's stomach. The baby didn't complain, as it was happy to grab its father's hair again.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)**

 **"HICCUP?!"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Stoick! You need ta see this! Altho' I can't guarantee yul like 'et…"**

 **ON GOBBER, his hook hand gesturing to some manner of imprints on the ground. Stoick joins him moments later.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Dragon tracks."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"But which dragon? Too narrow for a Gronkle, too broad for a Zippleback, but bigger than a Terror at least. I also found these."**

 **Gobber places a small, shiny, smooth, and colored pitch black object in Stoick's hand. Stoick gasps and slowly shakes his head as he makes the connections. He shakes his head more rapidly.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Are ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Cause whut I'm thinkin' isn't good."**

"I'm pretty sure he's thinking what you're thinking, Gobber. He's just in denial." Hiccup laughed.

 **STOICK**

 **"We're going back, and I want every able-bodied Viking looking. He's got to be here somewhere."**

 **Stoick didn't even wait for Gobber to respond as he's already sprinting back to the village.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE – NEXT DAY AFTERNOON**

 **Stoick climbs up the steps to his home, finding it as quiet as the previous evening, the fire not even lit to provide any kind of warmth or light. The Viking chieftain climbs the stairs, hoping to find his son…**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE- HICCUP'S ROOM**

 **Only to find that Hiccup's room had been cleared out of everything. There was no blanket or pillow on Hiccup's bed. Stoick looks around, confused and haunted by the absence of his son. He looked around expecting to find something, anything that might lead him to his son, but finds nothing. He looks inside Hiccup's closet and finds it bare, no tunics, no pants, no extra boots. Stoick releases a shaky breath as he sits on Hiccup's bare bed. As he sits, a large piece of parchment paper tied up in string falls, landing by his foot. Stoick takes it and removes the string.**

 **STOICK (WHISPERING)**

 **"A letter."**

 **He picks up the paper, unrolls it and begins to read.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"Dear Dad, if you've found this letter and are reading it now, then the first thing I should probably say is, I'm sorry. This is probably going to be incredibly difficult for you to swallow, or maybe it will be the news you've been waiting 14 long years for."**

"Well, Stoick's the kind of person that tries _not_ to let things go. I'm pretty sure it's the former." Valka suggested.

"Maybe…maybe not." Hiccup replied.

 **"I don't know, I guess I've never known. But I'm leaving Berk."**

The Hooligans all let out a breath. Some breaths were of relief, some were of shock, and some were of devastation. Stoick simply watched it all unfold, wearing the impression of his namesake.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - DUSK**

 **HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS, high in the clouds. Hiccup stares forward, a stray tear falling from his eyes. He wipes his eyes as Toothless croons in concern. Hiccup pats Toothless' head and offers him a smile.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CON'TD)**

 **"I know that you see me as a mistake. I know that the entire village does, and I know that I'll never be good enough in anyone's eyes, yours or theirs."**

Hiccup's eyes fell. No matter how many times people would say it to him, or whenever he said it to himself, it would always hurt as much as it did the first time. Alta sat quietly and listened to how lowly Hiccup thought of himself.

 **"All my life, I've just wanted to be a warrior, like you. I could never do it your way though, so I had to find ways to compensate. I had to throw away everything that makes me… me, but for you, I always told myself it would be worth it in the end. I just wanted to make you proud, and I always hoped I would someday. But now I see that that someday was never going to come."**

 **BACK TO:**

 **STOICK, joined by Gobber, who looks just as shocked.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"You and everyone else hate me and always will, no matter how much I try, because I'm scrawny, weak, and…different. I can't help the way I am, and you know what, I don't want to change just because you all think I'm some accident of nature."**

Alta looked up at the screen. At that point in time, she and Valka had half a mind to march into the Berk room, a second time for the latter, and call everyone out on how they treated the boy. Then she heard the boy proudly state that their opinion of didn't matter anymore. She turned to him, admiration swelling within her.

 **"I've been treated like less than the dirt you walk on for long enough, I've jumped through too many flaming hoops to turn all that around, and I am DONE."**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE-DAY**

 **Gobber exits the Haddock household to the sight of the villagers. Many looked at him with worry. Gobber speaks unaudibly, and the crowd looks to each other in shock.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"I'm not sorry for who and how I am, Dad. Get over it. I hate Berk. And I hate hurting dragons. The training in the ring? That was just a show, a series of tricks for your cruel amusement. So yeah, the thought of killing a dragon makes me sick to my stomach."**

The general majority of dragons had decided earlier on, but this clinched it. They all started to take a serious liking to the boy, starting from when he freed the Night Fury.

 **"You have no idea how much I wanted to throw up when you talked about spilling Nadder guts and decapitating Gronkles."**

Both the Nadder and the Gronkle from training shuddered at the way the chief from Berk commented on the possibility of that gentle boy killing a dragon. Hiccup unconsciously clenched his fists as he remembered the feeling himself.

 **"I'm never going to kill a dragon, Dad. NEVER."**

 _"Actually Hiccup, you will kill a dragon."_ All eyes turned to Mask, annoyed. Mask looked around, sweating a bit. _"Well, I mean, you'll have to kill a dragon in order to put an end to the war. It's unavoidable."_

"Look, man, you could've picked a much better time, preferably after all this. Not right now, when a lot of mixed feelings are going around."

 _"Yeah, but I-"_

"Go back into the rafters, Mask." Valka sighed.

 _"But…"_

"NOW!"

 _"…okay."_ Mask slumped as he vanished.

 **Fishlegs looks at the ground in shame.**

Fishlegs looked on, shame flooding his being like a virus. Childhood was a simpler time for all of them and maintaining what shaky relationships they might have had then, but now it seemed that they were acquaintances to one another, save for the self-exile in question. Fishlegs had remained Hiccup's friend for the longest time out of all of them, but he broke all contact, all friendship with him at the order of his parents. He had basically left him to the wolves to save his own skin. From his parents' standpoint, it made him smart.

Deep down, he knew it made him a coward.

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"I'm not a Viking and I never will be, I finally see that, and that is perfectly fine with me. I don't want to be a heartless killer like the rest of you. I'd MUCH rather betray my tribe than kill a misunderstood creature who has just as much right to live as the rest of us."**

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other and lower their heads. They both leave in separate directions before Tuffnut turns to follow Ruffnut.**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut felt something in their stomachs. They didn't know what it was, but every time they thought of what they did to Hiccup, that feeling would suppress any nostalgia they felt and replace it with something…uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ruff?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm feeling…guilty."

"You sure?"

"Well, I'm not hungry; we just ate. I don't think I'm sick…unless I've come down with some sort of disease that makes me unable to feel any immediate side effects!" Tuffnut gasped. Ruffnut pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, that's just you being an idiot."

"Oh…then I'm definitely feeling guilty."

"But why? We didn't feel guilty when we did all those things to Hiccup." Ruffnut asked, confused.

"Maybe it's because he's gone. Now we only have Fishlegs to play with, but everyone in the village respects him more." Tuffnut sighed.

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"This is my final goodbye. If you can find it in your heart, if you even have one of those, then let the Nightmare go – it shouldn't have to die in the name of what you consider 'honor'. If that's not the kind of man you are though, then give Astrid the kill, she's got skills and she's wanted it more than I ever did."**

 **Astrid simply stares in shock and disbelief, before slowly coming to terms with what Gobber had just said. Any ill intent directed towards Hiccup left her and she all but shed a tear.**

Astrid looked on, disgusted at how she would react in the future. But the contents of his letter had been read out to the whole of the tribe and all of his carefully hidden secrets were being revealed, including his means in winning training. She would hear the truth and still be unhappy that he left.

Then again, why wouldn't she be unhappy? As much as she hated Hiccup for lying to his tribe, his chief and father, and her, Snotlout was by no means a better option. Hiccup leaving meant his unbearable cousin was guaranteed his place as heir; Snotlout would ruin Berk, because Hiccup wouldn't step up and take responsibility for his tribe.

" _Why would he? It's not like we gave him any reason to stay. Then again, you don't have to be happy to be chief. Plus, no one on Berk would marry him, no matter how high the bride price. If anything, the wife would end up making all the decisions because he doesn't have the backbone to make any himself."_

A thought entered her head.

" _Wait…we've watched what happened before, we're watching what's happening and what will happen. Actually, what would happen. That means…!"_

She began thinking more and more. The more she thought, the wider the grin on her face became. She sighed contently and relaxed in her seat.

 **"And take Snotlout as your heir. But be careful; he's so stupid, he can't tell the difference between a sword and a kitchen knife."**

Everyone started laughing at that remark, save for the Jorgenson pair, who looked on in embarrassment.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, MORONS!" Snotlout roared. "In case you forgot, Useless is gone, meaning Berk's as good as the Snotman's! Now unless you want me to remember this when I take over, I suggest you get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness."

"Believe you me, we'll all be off th' isle 'fore you get th' chance." Gobber muttered, earning another round of laughter. Snotlout was ready to open his mouth, before Gobber intercepted him. "Now before you sign meh life away, you 'ave to wonder, who's gonna be makin' yur weapons? Hiccup, not 'Useless', Hiccup is gone, therefore mah forge'll be somewhat understaffed. So unless you want yer tribe o' one left utterly defenseless, I suggest keeping yur trap shut, boy." Gobber finished. Snotlout replied with a red-faced cutthroat gesture.

 **Snotlout clenches his fist in anger and remorse. His face is locked firmly onto the ground beneath him. He sighs and shakes his head before his eyes glaze over thoughtfully. Then, a smug smirk slithers onto his face before he walks off.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"Tell Gobber I said thank you. He was the only one who actually treated me with kindness, the kind I think Mom would have shown. I mean, seriously, just because we're- YOU'RE Vikings doesn't mean you all have to be impatient, ruthless barbarians who hurt and kill for no good reason other than you can. Maybe one day you'll realize that true strength is a bit more than that."**

 **The whole of Berk is filled with shame as they all turn and depart for their respective homes. Gobber walks off, a heavy sigh escaping his chest.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"Goodbye, Da- Stoick. Hiccup."**

Hiccup remembered every emotion he felt when he wrote on that parchment. The damp weight of sadness and regret, the burning fires of anger…and the airy feeling of freedom, as if he were a lifelong prisoner having his shackles removed and stepping into the light for the first time.

 **His hands fall limp to his sides as his fingers let the now-read letter drift down to the floor, his knees crashing down before it. Small tears run down the chief's face, his hands on the floor with fingers clenching into fists.**

"Wow. I didn't think he was capable of sadness." Alta spoke.

"I've never seen this emotion from him before. Disappointment, yes, anger, definitely, but sadness? This is new." Hiccup concurred.

Stoick buried his face in his hand. Everyone in the Berk room turned to him. They had never seen their chief cry at all, even when he had lost Valka, but here he was, tearing up for the whole of Berk, the dragons, Draak, and Hiccup to see.

 **STOICK (BROKEN)**

 **"He's gone."**

' _Oh no, he's not.'_ Stoick thought.

* * *

 **EXT. SMALL ISLAND - AFTERNOON**

 **Hiccup sits on a small cliff, his fishing line cast into the ocean waiting for a bit. The runaway heir to Berk laughs in thrilling disbelief, as if he can't believe he's here.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I am so much better off without Berk constantly dragging me down. Fourteen years, fourteen long painful years of loneliness and people underestimating me. And now it's all over. It's just me and Toothless now; he's all the family I need."**

Hiccup nodded, affirming the statement he would make in the future. He turned to Toothless, whose eyes were shimmering, as if he were getting ready to cry.

 **"Maybe we should just travel the world, like nomads. Yeah, that could be fun. We could meet new people, find new species of dragons. Who knows what the future has in store for a boy and a Night Fury? Aw, man, it all sounds…too amazing. Just imagine what we could-"**

 **A small, strange, loud, wailing sound, very high pitched and almost infantile, similar to crying is heard.**

"Those cries…" Hiccup started.

" _ **The hatchling!?"**_ Toothless asked. Both looked to Alvis, who was mesmerized by the screen.

 **Hiccup looks in the direction of the forest, before turning around and concentrating on his line. The cry reaches higher in volume. SIGH.**

 **INT. SMALL ISLAND – FOREST**

 **Hiccup carefully walks through the tall pine forest, sword out and ready. As Hiccup treks further, the sound grows louder. Eventually, he stops at a tangle of branches. The cries are at peak volume. Hiccup parts the branches and what he finds forces him to recoil in shock.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What the-?!"**

 **A baby, swaddled in blankets, lying alone in the grass, crying as hard as its tiny body could.**

Everyone in the room save for Hiccup, Woh, Alta, the dragons, and Valka gushed at the sight of the baby. How could such an adorable creature lay there alone with nobody and nothing to protect it? The dragons immediately started conversing amongst each other.

 _ **"That's a human hatchling?"**_

 _ **"I always thought they'd be smaller."**_

 _ **"But where are its parents?"**_

 _ **"They probably went hunting?"**_

 _ **"Or maybe they're dead?"**_

"He was abandoned." Hiccup told them. Their tones immediately increased in aggression.

 _ **"ABANDONED?!"**_

 _ **"ABANDONED?!"**_

 _ **"What kind of parents abandon their child?"**_

 _ **"Vikings. We shouldn't be surprised."**_

Hiccup had to agree. It disgusted him how when it all boiled down to it, reputation was a key factor in almost everything Vikings did or held sacred.

 **Hiccup sheathes his sword and slowly approaches the crying infant. It's male, as far as Hiccup can tell. Hiccup cradles and bounces the baby, shushing to calm him down. Soon, the baby ceased crying and opens his big eyes to look at Hiccup.**

Stoick looked on in surprise. That infant, it bore the same physical qualities as Hiccup did when he was a babe! The small strands of hair, the eyes, the baby fat!

 **Something profound is exchange in the stare between eyes of green. Hiccup smiles radiantly.**

 **HICCUP (GENTLE)**

 **"Hey, little guy."**

 **He tickles the baby's belly with a finger. The sweet sound of giggling erupts from the child.**

The people of Berk looked on in astonishment. They wouldn't let Hiccup anywhere near their children because they believed that he might curse them to grow up and be just as clumsy, as thin, and as weak as him. However, the infant in Hiccup's arms wasn't even afraid or disgusted. It actually laughed at Hiccup's antics. Valka was nearly brought to tears at the sight of her beautiful grandson. She had already met him before, but that face brought back so many memories, she couldn't help but be moved.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"What's a cute thing like you doing in a scary forest like this? Where's your mama? Or your daddy?"**

 **Hiccup has to pause after the last word. He stares at the baby as if seeking an answer, but only receives a blank stare. Hiccup looks down at the ground in contemplation…before he furrows his brows in resolution. He turns back to the baby with a small smile.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, little guy, if you've got nowhere to go, why not come with me. I was planning on it being just me and my dragon, but hey, the more the merrier."**

The Hooligans and Ruoy jumped in alarm.

"WHAT?!"

"THAT THOR-DAMNED FOOL!"

"DOES HE WANT THE DRAGON TO EAT THE BABY?!"

Toothless practically smelled Ruoy's baseless rage as he suddenly screened down the stands to where Hiccup was. In an abrupt motion, Hiccup and all the children seated against Toothless suddenly fell backward as the Night Fury tackled Ruoy.

"Get off me, you damned demon!"

 _ **"No way, chump."**_

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup sighed as he handed Alvis to Woh. He walked over to Ruoy who was currently glaring at Hiccup with an unquenchable rage. "Now what made you think that you could just up and take my son away from me?"

"He's just a kid and you're going to corrupt him and turn him against his own kind!?"

"His 'own kind' abandoned him. He's a baby, for crying out loud, and he's left to die in a forest?"

"What business is it of yours? You don't know him; why make it your business whether or not he lives or dies?"

"So what you're saying here is to go ahead and let him die? Alone, cold, hungry, and scared?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Well, if you have to know, it's the same reason why I cut Toothless free in the first place. He was just as frightened when I found him. Toothless, Alvis, it's like looking in a mirror with either of them. I was aware of the risks when I set Toothless free. Alvis…I don't think I need to explain." Hiccup sighed, rubbing Toothless' head.

 **The baby coos with a smile. Hiccup carries the baby away.**

 **EXT. SMALL ISLAND-TWILIGHT**

 **TOOTHLESS looks around from side to side from the campsite. He is irritated, likely from the lack of his rider. As soon as he catches sight of Hiccup, he bounds over to him, a not-so-pleased look gracing his features. Hiccup is carrying something.**

 **TOOTHLESS (RELIEVED, ANGRY)**

 _ **"Where the HELL have you been?!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry, bud, but look what I found."**

 **Hiccup holds the baby up, then lowers it to Toothless. The dragon's mood is replaced with a cautious one as he sniffs at the infant.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"This is a human hatchling?"**_

 **A moment passes, then Toothless press his large snout on the baby's belly to sniff its fabrics. He displays a gummy smile, and his eyes dilate. He licks the baby's face slightly, and it giggles. Toothless produces a sound similar to laughter.**

"Well, Toothless, it looks like you're an uncle now." Valka chuckled. Toothless turned to Valka and gave her a weird look.

 _ **"Please don't call me that."**_

"Why not, Uncle Toothless?"

 _ **"Hiccup…"**_ Toothless warned, receiving a chuckle in response.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"He's alright…but where's his mother? Or even his father? He's just a hatchling, after all."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"I don't know where his parents are…Or if he has any family nearby. The poor baby was all alone. That's why I've decided that I'm going to take care of him. You don't mind, do you bud?"**

 **Toothless responds by licking Hiccup's cheek. He's fine with it.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Don't mind? I'll gladly take care of you and your son."**_

 **Hiccup laughs and pats his dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Thanks bud. I'll be sure not to let any of us down."**

 **Hiccup looks up. The sky is growing dark. The stars shine as the sun sinks at the horizon. He turns back to the baby before walking to his makeshift tent. He empties his bag of its contents, taking the fur blanket he had brought from Berk and places it neatly on the ground, folded up halfway to protect the baby from the hard earth beneath. He places the baby inside, his blankets already keeping him warm and snug. The infant almost instantly falls asleep. Hiccup smiles in adoration.**

"Aw, look at you, Papa Wolf." Alta giggled, nudging Hiccup. He ruffled her hair in return, which led to her pouncing on him. They both ended up laughing. "You really would be a good father."

"You think so?"

"I know so.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"There you go."**

 **He kneels and strokes the baby's almost nonexistent hair. Hiccup's head snaps up as if he had forgotten something important.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"We should name him."**

"How about Useless the Second? You can tell now it's gonna run in the family!" Snotlout roared with laughter. He looked around and everyone looked simply tired of the same joke being used over and over.

 **He adopts a thinking pose as Toothless walks over and settles down behind to him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TRAILING OFF)**

 **"How about...Alvis?"**

 _"Alvis is originated from the language of Old Norse, by the way. It means 'all wise.'"_ Mask squeaked before quickly disappearing, not wanting to be reprimanded by Valka again.

 **Toothless cocks his head, then looks down, eyes narrowed. Moments later, he nods in approval.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"It's interesting... like 'Hiccup.'"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey!"**

 _ **"What? It was a compliment; your name is interesting!"**_ Toothless warbled innocently.

 **Hiccup turns a non-malicious glare on Toothless, before sighing and turning back to the baby.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"All right, you stupid reptile. Alvis it is."**

 **Hiccup hesitates, then bends over to kiss the infant's forehead goodnight.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Guess what, Hiccup?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"What?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You're a daddy now."**_

* * *

"And I'll be a great dad. I'll make sure he doesn't grow up in a world ravaged by war. I'll treat him with more kindness than I received. He'll know love, happiness, and peace."

"How? In case you've forgotten, there's still a 300 year old war going on against the same beasts you're defending, traitor!" Ruoy yelled.

"Defend…defend…you know, Toothless…dragon training, Vikings do it as a rite of passage…" Hiccup pondered.

 _ **"But the man who sired you talk about it…as if it were a pastime!"**_ Toothless realized.

"They kill dragons for sport on Berk! They talk about finding the nest and destroying it so the dragons will leave, but then they go on about killing dragons for 'honor' and whatever other self-righteous garbage they can come up with!" Hiccup roared.

 _ **"Those hypocritical, self-serving bastards! Well, what are we supposed to do?"**_

"Whatever happens now, we have to save the dragons."

* * *

 **With this, part II has just begun. The next chapter will be The Guilt of a Father who was Shot Down. See if you can spot a double meaning behind that one.**

 **Also, I'm not intentionally trying to make everyone hate Ruoy. It's just, up to the point where he stopped being such a prejudicial jerkass, he was…well, a prejudicial jerkass.**

 **Sorry this was so late, I had trouble getting back into the swing with my birthday and Christmas all in the same week. Also, I'm getting surgery in the morning. Like tomorrow, January 5 morning. I don't think it'll stop my writing though.**

 **IT'S 2016! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, CAPITAL PUNKS!**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits.**

 **UPDATE: Thanks for all the well wishes for my surgery. It actually wasn't that bad. Expect the next chapter in the next 4-7 days.**


	10. The Guilt of a Father who was Shot Down

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **I want to thank everyone who sent me get well wishes concerning my surgery. I didn't actually go under the knife, they just had to remove an outer layer and I was good to go.**

 **Also, while I was waiting for Chaos to finish his or her edits, I decided to binge watch the second part of Dreamworks Dragons: Race To The Edge.**

 **Simply put...WHO KNEW HICCUP KNEW HOW TO FIGHT?! I swear, there wasn't an episode after "Team Astrid" where Hiccup, with or without Toothless, wasn't the baddest Viking to ever ride a dragon, especially after what he did to Snotlout! I mean, good Thor! This is the same Viking that was clumsy, weak, and above all, not even Viking material, let alone Chief material!**

 **Yes, Stoick, we saw your look of approval.**

 **I geeked out for at least 5 minutes! Now we won't be making Hiccup a Gary Stu when we give him proper or enhanced fighting abilities!**

 **Okay, done geeking. Let's get through this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, the films or the books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Guilt of a Father who was Shot Down.

 **INT. HICCUP'S ROOM – MIDDAY**

 **ON STOICK, pacing the floor. His facial features show signs of worry and grief, as if he had spent days weeping.**

Though he had cast aside any emotions for Berk and its people, with the sole exception of Gobber, Hiccup was surprised to see what an impact his departure would have on his father. Still, surprise was a far cry from guilt in his heart. Toothless was personally satisfied to see the Viking chief in such a miserable state. It was justice, he figured, for what his human had been through since birth.

 **He comes to a stop and sits down on Hiccup's bed with a shuddering SIGH.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup, where are you? Why haven't you come home yet?"**

"Why would I? You know what it was like – I spelled it out in that letter clear as day! Why would I wanna go back to that?"

 **Several minutes pass, then Stoick stands and makes his way towards the door.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

 **GOBBER is waiting at the front door. He goes to knock, but the door is opened by Stoick. He sighs.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Eh, so…how ya holding up, Chief?"**

 **The mournful chief says nothing. He turns and begins trudging down the hill. The villagers start approaching him, careful not to get in his way.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Now, hold up, Stoick! Ya can't keep goin' on like this! 'Iccup… Iccup was…"**

 **He wheels around to stop Gobber from continuing.**

 **STOICK**

 **"DON'T SAY IT GOBBER!"**

 **The villagers go silent, fearing their chief's next words.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Hiccup ran away, to get away from us, get away from ME! Gods, I am such an idiot!"**

"I'd disagree, but that would make me a liar." Hiccup spoke.

 **"I couldn't have bothered to be a decent parent, not even once!"**

"Yeah, you're not exactly in the running for Parent of the Year." Hiccup snarked.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Under normal, or better circumstances, I'd be inclined to agree with ya, but let's not go overboard here. If there's one thin' I've always noticed between you and Hiccup, it's tha' the two of ya had…communication issues.'"**

"Ain't that th' truth." Stoick and Hiccup said at the same time. "It was like he wouldn't listen to me for one second, always believing that it was his/their way that worked when it didn't for me/us!"

 **STOICK**

 **"If your goal is to give me a pick-me-up, let me just say you're not off to a good start."**

 _"See, what did I tell you? Worst pep talker…ever."_ Mask groaned.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Just bear with me 'till the finish, would ya? Look, he's stronger than ya' realize."**

"It's true. He lifted a grown Viking's sword."

"He ate a regurgitated fish. That boy's got a stomach of solid iron."

"Not to mention he still had the guts to go looking for that Night Fury. Even more so after he cut it loose."

 **"I know fur a fact tha' wherever he is, he's going to be alright. He's not going to let a few words get the better of him."**

"Except it wasn't just a few words or just his. Sorry, Gobber, but when it sinks in that your whole tribe's apparently out to get you, strength isn't much help." Hiccup sighed.

 **Stoick's fists CLENCH. He SNARLS as he turns back to Gobber.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh, and you know that for a fact? Even after I read that little letter of his…"**

 **Stoick bows his head. Gobber reaches a hand out when the sound of chuckling stops him. The chuckling soon turns into forced laughter as Stoick rears his head back.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"You think that weak little piece of trash is STRONG!? You talk like you know him inside and out! That's supposed to be me!"**

Hairke looked on, stunned that a Viking chief would act in such a manner. He couldn't fault the boy for leaving, but now he couldn't find any reason not to blame Berk for his departure. He suddenly thought about the relationship with his daughter, Alta, how they would always argue, and how she would still assert herself. It made no sense, and this probably came from a small, sexist mindset, but Alta displayed more confidence than the boy, a male heir, seemed able. Now that he'd heard and seen the kind of expectations that were made of Stoick, his sympathy for Hiccup increased tenfold.

Hiccup had told himself that Stoick's words meant nothing to him, but to hear him speak this cruelly about him, father or not, it still hurt. "Gobber doesn't know me inside and out, but he certainly knows me a lot better than you do. You just never gave yourself the chance, _chief._ " Hiccup growled.

Valka tightly gripped her staff, resisting temptation to take Cloudjumper and fly back into the Berk room and remind herself why she had chosen to stay away from Stoick and Berk altogether.

 **GOBBER (CAUTIOUS)**

 **"Now, Stoick-"**

 **STOICK**

 **"We all should have known this was coming, Gobber. The runt couldn't tough it out, not even once! We should be glad he's gone, no more houses being destroyed, no more free handouts to the dragons. He was nothing but a nuisance and everyone knows it."**

The dragons began snorting plumes. They had always hated Vikings and their chieftains, but this particular Viking chieftain was insulting his own son. Such behavior wasn't acceptable from a sire; their role was to protect their children, raise their children, and above all, love their children. Maybe there was some fulfillment of this in the beginning, but the dragons had seen nonetheless how one side now stood with fearful respect, and the other, hateful disappointment.

Fishlegs ground his teeth together as he stared at Stoick, appalled at the terrible words directed towards his own blood, runaway or not. If he had remained Hiccup's friend instead of casting him to the wayside just to save his own skin, maybe all this would've been avoided. Now Hiccup was gone, and as a result, Berk had formed its first crack in the solid foundation that seven generations of Vikings had lived on.

 **Stoick continues his laughter, as the villagers look on, frightened at the chief's words. Gobber angrily looks on, slowly clenching his good hand.**

"Haha, I knew you'd come around, Stoick!" Spitelout roared, clapping his brother on the back. "Now that you've gotten over that toothpick once and for all, let's get ta focusin' on some real heir material."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on, I say we throw a party like the others said!"**

Toothless strongly considered flying into the Berk room and ripping Stoick into pieces for insulting his brother like that. Hiccup wasn't trying to help the dragons and he knew it, yet to spread nonsense that he was contributing to the woes of his own home was nothing short of an insult in the highest degree.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut normally would have laughed, but they were used to everyone else insulting or beating on Hiccup. That was why they went along with it – nothing less than the sinisterly jovial pastime of the villagers. However, hearing the chief say something like this in real life for everyone to see was nothing short of…frightening.

Astrid, admittedly, felt uncomfortable with the entire scenario. She hated Hiccup, she absolutely did, but she was watching Stoick publicly list the problems with Hiccup as if he wasn't even his son anymore. Well, he wasn't, but after seeing Valka, he might've gone back on that statement.

 **"Out with the old and in with the new! No one will miss that tiny, spineless little-"**

 **Gobber's had enough as he WHEELS Stoick around and drops him with a FIST to the face. Stoick is dazed from the impact.**

Both sides of the room were stunned. Gobber was used to listening to Hiccup and Stoick rant about each other, but never did they imagine that Gobber would one day lay his hands, well hand, on Stoick.

Gobber looked on, unrepentant. No one could really blame him; he always saw Hiccup as a friend, nephew, and son rolled into one. The teenagers looked from the chief to the blacksmith, one looked at the other with shock and the other looked on with anger.

 **GOBBER (FURIOUS)**

 **"Listen ta' yerself! What's wrong with you, eh Stoick!? Saying such things about yer boy. Disgraceful! Is this truly Stoick the Vast, our chieftain who has guided us to safety and kept us together for who-knows-how-many winters? No wonder 'Iccup up and ran away!"**

"Again, it's not like he's singlehandedly responsible, but I wouldn't give him any Thawfest medals either."

 **Gobber stands and watches as his words sink into Stoick. The Viking chief eventually begins sobbing, as if an old wound had been reopened. Gobber turns and walks to the forge, while the villagers leave Stoick as he wails.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh, son… I'm so, so sorry…"**

"I know you are, I know I might have made a bad choice, but 'sorry' doesn't cut it. 'Sorry' won't make up for what you put me through. I'm gone, and as Thor is my witness, I AM NEVER. GOING. BACK." Hiccup declared.

 **EXT. GREAT HALL – CONTINUOUS**

 **Fishlegs, Astrid, and the Twins are seated on the steps of the hall, looking just as solemn as the villagers. An uncomfortable silence descends upon the group. Fishlegs looks up from his hands.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Do… do you think we could have stopped it?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"I don't know. It's not like we gave him many good things to hold onto."**

 **Another uncomfortable silence falls on the group.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Ya noticed how boring the place is nowadays?"**

 **Astrid and Fishlegs turn to him in confusion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Seriously, nothing burning or getting blown up."**

"Tuffnut, you always have the worst things to say at the worst times." Fishlegs sighed.

Tuffnut held up his arms in defense. "What? Can I help it if I'm disappointed that he's not around to indulge us in our favorite pastime? Without Useless, we live a life devoid of entertainment."

"What is life without the joy of tormenting weaklings, one of the greatest pleasures of Vikinghood?" Ruffnut concurred. "I mean, getting a new plaything to fill the void's not gonna be easy."

"We'd do it to you, but you're little on the big side."

"That, and we actually respect you a little bit compared to him."

 **ASTRID (ANNOYED)**

 **"We still have those gods-forsaken dragons doing all that. Isn't that enough for you?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, but it was always more fun when Hiccup did it."**

"So glad my utter misery made _somebody_ happy..." Hiccup groaned, shaking his head.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"I know, remember that time when he got that doo-hickey that blew up the armory?"**

The Hooligans grimaced; they were without weapons for a whole week. Luckily, they had a dragon raid just the previous night and didn't get another until 3 weeks later. They hadn't been completely restocked, but they had enough to fight back the dragons.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Or that time when he set every sheep in the pen on fire and they set the fields burning. That was classic."**

Silent Sven let his bald head down and mustache droop as he remembered the sight of his flaming sheep running amok. The shepherd didn't really mind Hiccup as much as the other villagers did, but many didn't know how he actually felt about the boy, considering he was almost always mute.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Ooh, don't forget when he tried to fix up that catapult and blew up Mildew's house on the other side of the hill. I almost cried, it was so beautiful."**

This time, there were actually a few chuckles going around. It was no secret that between Mildew was more of a bane to the village than Hiccup was. On days where everything went right and Hiccup didn't try to "help", Mildew would march in with a hundred or so complaints. The villagers often contemplated taking Mildew in the middle of the night and shipping him off; the only reason they hadn't yet was because he grew the village's cabbages. Other than that, no one would miss the old whiner.

 **Ruffnut wipes a tear from her eye, overcome by the emotion. Tuffnut cackles. Fishlegs shakes his head in disapproval.**

 **FISHLEGS (DISBELIEVING)**

 **"Are you guys serious? You liked him for pretty much the same reasons everyone else hated him?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Hey, I didn't hear anyone complaining when Mildew's house went burning down."**

"That time, I actually was happy that something burnt down. I swear he has some personal vendetta against me." Hiccup laughed.

"He must be quite the ornery old man." Alta said.

"Emphasis on ornery."

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Well, except Mildew, but that guy complains about everything."**

"What I'll never understand is how such a bitter old man can have such charisma."

"Charisma?"

"He takes the complaint of the day and without warning he turns it into a movement. Given the right day, he'll be in front of an angry mob with axes, torches, swords, and clubs." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't forget attitudes." Alta whispered.

 **ASTRID (FURIOUS)**

 **"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID OLD CODGER?!"**

 **Astrid suddenly stands up, infuriated at the Twins' insensitivity. The anger in her outburst causes all three of the teens to flinch.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"We drove away our future chief, one of our own, and the only thing you miss about him is his track record of slip-ups? You all saw him as a worm and squished him in kind!"**

"And you didn't?" Hiccup asked, miffed that Astrid seemed to be redirecting the blame from herself. "You had just as much to do with it as anyone else."

 **"How can you even live with yourselves!?"**

 **She points to Fishlegs. He YELPS.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"YOU! You turned on him like a coward just because you wanted to be one of the cool kids!"**

Fishlegs grimaced in pain and anger. It's true that he didn't want to get bullied, but for Astrid to say it like he was some sort of rat felt…wrong. He did it because his parents asked him. It wasn't as if he was merely considering his own interests – his family's honor was his priority as well. What honor is there, they told him, in being friends with the one problem Berk couldn't cut open with a sword?

 **She turns to the Twins. They both flinch.**

 **"YOU TWO! You chased him around with any weapon you could find 'cause you reveled in seeing him bleed like the psychos you are!"**

"Okay, what the hell, Astrid?" Ruffnut scoffed.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? He was a problem, we kicked him out, but least I wasn't a coward or psychotic about it."

"Oh, trust me, if anyone knows we're psychotic, it's us." Tuffnut growled. "But I wouldn't go pointing with your pointy pointer finger if I were you."

A long pause ensues. Fishlegs and Ruffnut are stunned before they look at each other. They turn back to Astrid, looking irritated.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Well, what about you? Not like you're guilt-free, little miss perfect."**

"You mind explaining how I possibly could or why I even should be guilty if I didn't even do anything to him?"

"That's exactly it, you didn't do anything. Yeah, we made him totally miserable and it's too late to do anything about it now, but it's not like you were waving any red flags. You know why? 'Cause you're so caught up in your crusade of perfection, you figure everybody else isn't even worth your time." Ruffnut countered.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, little miss 'messed-up-my-somersault-reverse-dive-tumble-thingy.'"**

"You treated him like he wasn't even worth looking at, as I recall."

 **Astrid's eyes guiver ever so slightly before she regains her vengeful composure.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"What?"**

"Oh, and I suppose you treated him _sooo_ much better."

 **FISHLEGS (QUIVERING)**

 **"Don't play innocent, Astrid. Y-You're just as much the problem as any of us. You hurt Hiccup too."**

"We're not saying what we did was right, Astrid." Fishlegs sighed. "In retrospect, Hiccup didn't deserve any of what was done to him…but cruel as we were, vicious as we were, hurtful as we were…at least we noticed he existed. You, in all the glory of being a 'Viking prodigy' didn't even give him that.'" He finished, crossing her arms.

Astrid scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're wrong, you're _wrong!_ "

 **Astrid's eyes widen. She begins to retreat. The others are angry now.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"It's your fault too."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Don't think you're any better."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"He left 'cause of you."**

 **Astrid looks at all of them, mouth slightly agape. She shakes her head slowly, before taking off.**

"Huh, even Astrid." Hiccup spoke, slightly astonished that the teens actually felt remorse for all those years of mistreating him. Toothless looked at the door to the Berk room.

 _ **"Who would've thought you leaving would have such an impact on them, Hiccup?"**_

"I know… maybe they do miss me, after all."

 _ **"It's not like you were taken, though."**_

"Yeah…I told them that I hate killing dragons…I never said I left with one." Hiccup realized.

 _ **"So how do they think you got off the island?"**_

"Well…they just saw us take off. I don't think they'll ask any questions. They're probably thinking that they can stop us now that we're watching what's going to happen." Hiccup laughed.

 _ **"They can't…"**_ Toothless began to snicker, until he noticed something frighteningly crucial. _**"They can't change what's going to happen…we can't either…which means we won't be able to save the dragons, anyway!"**_

 **EXT. FOREST- CONTINUOUS**

 **Astrid comes to the edge of the forest, panting. She looked back from where she came from before dropping to a knee. SNOTLOUT audaciously walks up to her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Hey, babe."**

 **Astrid's face contorts in aggravation.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"What's a delicate flower like you wearing a scary face like this for?"**

"Astrid is many things, Snotlout. Delicate? Definitely not one of them." Hiccup sighed.

 _ **"The girl was right. This wart's inability to take a hint is starting to hurt."**_ Toothless groaned as he stretched to make himself more comfortable.

 **ASTRID**

 **"Go away, Snotlout. I'm seriously not in the mood right now."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Aw, but if I leave, who will be here to protect you?"**

Snotlout had known Astrid for a long time, so he knew she was quick to anger and reacted rather violently when all that anger boiled over. So imagine his surprise when, in the state of mind Astrid would be in at the present moment, he would still be none the wiser.

 **He postures. Astrid immediately gets back to her feet. She harshly jabs her finger into his chest.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"The only thing I need protection from is YOU! When will you get it through your thick skull that I'd rather jump off a cliff and be dragon feed than be your girlfriend?"**

"My best guess, when Ragnarok hits." Hiccup chuckled.

"Even then, it probably won't stick." Alta laughed.

Alvis blew a raspberry at Snotlout on the screen, earning tickles from both teens. He didn't complain, most likely because he didn't have the breath to.

"You know, Hiccup. Someone's probably going to have to watch over him if you, Toothless and I aren't around."

"Me, Toothless, and you?" Alta went red and commenced fixing her statement.

"Well, if we meet in the future, we'll probably ask you to teach us how to…befriend dragons and stuff. I'm pretty sure a Kill Ring is no place for a baby.

"Yeah…maybe Woh could watch him." They both turned to Woh, who looked excited at the suggestion.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Mm-hmm. Astrid, what do you see when you look at this?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"You do not want me to answer that question..."**

"I think I'll answer it anyway." Astrid said as she started towards Snotlout.

"Well then, what do you see, sweetness?" Snotlout oiled arrogantly. His confidence quickly went out the window when Astrid held her axe to his throat again as she had done about 10 minutes ago.

"I see an arrogant, egotistical, and above all, dimwitted swine who is clearly too wrapped up in himself to get the concept of rejection. I mean gods above, are you really this dumb – is this what we're supposed to expect from our 'future chief'? At least that shrimp Hiccup knew when to back off, as opposed to you who enjoys living in a Jorgenson's Valhalla of denial! Get it through your thick, hollow skull, I would sooner kiss a dragon's rear than develop even the slightest interest in you!"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"You're right – I think we both know what the obvious answer is. Then let me ask: what should you see when you look at this?"**

 **Astrid raises a brow.**

 **SNOTLOUT (EXCITED, SMUG)**

 **"Your future husband and chief!"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"WHAT!?"**

"WHAT!?" Astrid screamed.

"WHAT!?" Her parents roared.

"WHAT!?" The whole of Berk yelled in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Snotlout yelled, before all eyes turned to him. "I mean, yeah."

"Huh. To tell you the truth, they're actually perfect for each other." Hiccup pointed out.

"Snobby perfectionist and sleazy braggart…that's a match made in Asgard for sure." Alta snickered.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"That's right – Stoick's going to announce it once he gets over 'what's-his-face.' I'm going to be the next chief since I'm the only other heir Berk's got. Finally, this place is going to have the great Chief it deserves. And if that isn't enough good news for ya, my dad is going to be offering your parents a marriage contract, and I think we both know what they're going to say."**

"NEVER!" She screamed, slamming the flat of her axe against his face, knocking him out.

"Not even if you offered us the whole archipelago." Astrid's father yelled.

"We'd take the Haddock boy over yours in a heartbeat. At least he knows how to treat a girl right!" Her mother yelled, particularly at Spitelout who scoffed.

 **ASTRID**

 **"Well, do you know what I'm going to say… NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Come on, we both know you want this."**

 **Snotlout leans in towards her, expecting a kiss.**

"Eww." Hiccup gagged.

 **ASTRID**

 **"Let me tell you what I want."**

 **Astrid pulls out her axe and holds it at Snotlout's throat, forcing him to backtrack. With every step backward Snotlout takes, Astrid takes that same step forward.**

"Well, it's good to see that there's some continuity in her actions." Hiccup pointed out.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"I want you to take a hint and get a life! And here's why: one, I'm a shield-maiden, that's how it's always been and that's the way it's going to stay."**

Astrid's father gripped her shoulders with pride, while her mother ruffled her hair. She turned to them both with a grin and a blush.

 **"There's no stinking way I would be reduced to serving you food on a platter and washing your putrid socks! Two, as if I could ever be with someone who could cast aside his own family so easily just so he could get what he wanted. 'What's-his-face?' Do you even care about Hiccup at all? Did you ever?"**

"I could ask you the same Astrid, but you aren't family so…" Hiccup trailed off.

 **Snotlout walks until his back is against the frame of a tree. He never loses the arrogant smirk crossing his face.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CRUEL)**

 **"Sorry, I don't know a 'Hiccup' – at least not one that was ever chief material, or even run-of-the-mill Viking material for that matter. Now when you say… 'Useless,' that rings a bell or two."**

"He's every bit the bastard I assumed him to be and more." Alta hissed with disgust.

"Trust me, it was worse when Astrid wasn't around. Though, he's usually not this disgusting around her, at least as far as I've seen. It's almost like he…" Hiccup suddenly furrowed his brows. "Of course…he doesn't."

"He doesn't…what?"

"Snotlout doesn't love Astrid. He never has! He just feels entitled to her because now that I'm not around, he's heir."

"If anything, you should be the one ashamed that you share blood with that pig."

"Believe me, I'd much rather share blood with Toothless." His tone became a lot gentler as he scratched the Night Fury's chin. "A few weeks and I was willing to fly with him to the end of the world. What do you think that really says about my life with them?"

 **He cackles at the nickname, before Astrid GRABS his collar and forces him against the tree with her axe. Small rivulets of blood are drawn.**

"Seriously, I don't know when Snotlout will learn that there are some situations where it's much better to say nothing at all." Fishlegs groaned. "We've already driven Hiccup away. I'm sure wherever he is, he's much happier."

 **ASTRID**

 **"How DARE you! He was your family and you'd still call him that?! Don't you feel anything at all for him after all the misery you put him through?"**

"She's really acting like she isn't part of the problem!?" Hiccup seethed in outrage.

 **Snotlout finally drops the smug look. A small tint of regret flashes across his face, before it settles into the same irritated look from the other teens.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"You know full-on what, o great goddess! Since when did you start getting so defensive over him? Last I checked, you had some serious issues with him getting in your way."**

"Besides, didn't you just get through threatening to _'rip his traitorous body in two and feed it to that damn Night Fury he made nice with'_?" Tuffnut asked. "That's quite the turnaround, isn't it, O Great Goddess of Berk?"

 **Astrid GASPS. Her grip on Snotlout slackens a bit. He wrenches Astrid's arm off and starts backing her off.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"I'd have figured you'd be happy now that everyone's focused on you again. Now that he's gone, you get to kill the dragon. You get to prove that you and your family don't turn tail and run like little fraidy-Hiccups at the sight of dragons."**

"I wanted to earn the right to kill the Nightmare by being better than Hiccup, not because none of the other teens could do it!" Astrid countered.

"Figures: you get what you want and you're still not happy." Ruffnut countered.

"I only wonder what your childhood was like behind closed doors." Tuffnut added. "Someone got a few too many presents on her birthday if you ask me. And by a few, I mean a lot. A lot lot."

"How many years receiving dolls with designer wool hair or that shiny new dagger in the window, glistening in the sunlight chanting 'buy me'?"

"Shameful, simply shameful."

"Okay, you two are one backhand comment away from decapitation. You are aware of that, right?"

 **ASTRID (UNSURE)**

 **"No-No I… I mean, yeah, but… not like this. I-I didn't mean to..."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Now your little burden is gone, and there's no one to stand in your way…"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"H-He wasn't a… I didn't mean to…"**

 **Astrid continues to ramble, while the smug smirk on Snotlout's face melts into a snarl.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"You can't say you're not okay with it all now. Since when does Astrid Hofferson, or any Viking for that matter, feel sorry for their opponents?"**

"I think Hiccup's an exception. I can't believe someone so gentle could be related to such a bottom feeder." Woh sighed. Alvis started snuggling up against her, causing her to squeeze him until he started fussing.

 **ASTRID**

 **"I-I-I…"**

 **Astrid's face is red now. Tears sit on her ducts, ready to fall. Snotlout ignores it and presses on.**

 **SNOTLOUT (TRIUMPHANT)**

 **"Come on, Astrid, what stings the most? That he could take down dragons with his hands when you couldn't even with your axe? That he put all your years of training to shame and stole your dream? That everyone liked him better than you? Or is it because now you'll never have the chance to tell him-"**

 **Astrid SCREAMS and CLOCKS him right on the nose. An audible CRUNCH is heard. Snotlout ROARS and falls over in pain, clutching at his nose as Astrid sprints away.**

"He doesn't love her." Fishlegs realized.

"Wait, you actually thought 'Snotstrid' or 'Aslout' was gonna be a thing?" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Where have you been? Her Viking greatness-ness is just another Thawfest medal for that lummox." Ruffnut laughed. "Hoffersons vs. Jorgensons, the continuing saga of two tribes driving the other up the wall."

"We know 'cause we usually swipe some of the bridal price gifts the Hoffersons get. I find the jewels and doubloons in especially good taste. Makes you feel like a Viking of finer taste."

"Yeah, Jorgensons bring the best stuff, but don't count on any girl gettin' ready to put on the old house-pelt for them. Especially this one." Ruff pointed to a somewhat cross looking Snotlout.

"He's just trying to break her like a cheap bowl."

"And that is why you don't see many women in the Jorgenson clan. Most of 'em usually go and commit suicide, I hear."

 **INT. HOFFERSON HOUSE – DUSK**

 **Astrid bursts into her house, panting. She slams the door and goes no further than two steps before she suddenly falls to her knees, weeping into her hands.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hiccup… I-I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me…"**

"Doubt she feels that way now. But if she is, whatever; I have no intention of setting foot on Berk ever again." Hiccup sighed, not feeling the smallest ounce of empathy towards the crying girl on the screen.

 **INT. SMALL ISLAND - MORNING**

 **ON Hiccup waking up. He turns in both directions and sees darkness. He opens up Toothless' wings as if they were curtains on a door.**

"I've got to tell you, Alta, nothing beats sleeping next to your best friend, especially if he's a dragon." Hiccup sighed. He had fallen asleep in Toothless' wings countless times while his father was out on his hunt for the nest.

"Yeah, I bet."

 **He crawls out and is greeted by the sight of a sleeping Toothless and baby Alvis. The infant opens his eyes and coos gleefully upon seeing Hiccup.**

Stoick couldn't help the small bubble of vengeful jealousy at the sight of Alvis and Hiccup bonding. His son didn't know the first thing about parenting, yet the baby on the screen really enjoyed his company. It wasn't that Stoick hated the infant, it was how similar to Hiccup it looked when he was a baby. All he saw were missed opportunities.

 **The boy SIGHS in relief and kneels over Alvis' makeshift bed. He tickles the baby's belly, earning a giggle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What a sweet baby."**

 **Hiccup moves to tickle Alvis's little foot, making him giggle more loudly. Hiccup eventually chuckles along with Alvis.**

The laughter of an infant proved to be contagious as some of the dragons started laughing along with the baby on the screen. Hiccup grinned at how adoring the dragons were of Alvis. How could anyone kill these creatures?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"He's a giggler for sure."**

 **Hiccup hears a small snort and turns to see Toothless smiling warmly at the new father-son pair.**

 **TOOTHLESS (TEASING)**

 _ **"Fondling the baby?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, I'm a fondler, and proud of it."**

 **Hiccup picks up a smiling Alvis, who starts swatting at Hiccup's hair.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Alvis. You, Toothless and I are all going to have so much fun. And you are going to do great things, I just know it!"**

Alvis seemed to have a good sense of direction because he found his way back into Hiccup's lap. He looked back at the screen and was mesmerized.

 **The baby coos and grabs Hiccup's finger.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"We can do whatever we want, I can show you blacksmithing so you can make all sorts of cool stuff, we can go dragon riding and I can show you how-"**

 **Hiccup stops rambling. An idea forms in his head and a smirk falls on his face.**

Gobber and the Hooligans began to worry. Whenever Hiccup grew that smirk, trouble was usually around the corner. Alta looked at Hiccup, who was looking down and grinning like a madman.

"You're not going to…?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Hiccup chuckled.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (SLY)**

 **"Hey, Toothless…What do you say we show Alvis a good time…?"**

 **A draconic smirk crosses Toothless' face.**

"Hiccup…" Valka spoke warningly.

"To be fair mom, this is what I will do, not what I have done."

"Regardless, how can you carry a baby with you through the skies? They'll shoot down Toothless on sight and kill you and Alvis!"

"There's a good chance of that happening, I'll admit, but you never know. Maybe they'll ask questions this time."

 **EXT. SKY – MORNING**

 **HICCUP (JUBILANT)**

 **"This NEVER, EVER gets old!"**

 **Hiccup, Toothless, Alvis are flying through the sky. Alvis is tied to Hiccup inside the safety harness. The baby LAUGHS with uncontrollable glee as Toothless flies at a much more moderate speed, but still fast enough.**

"HICCUP!" Valka and Alta both exclaimed.

"He's tied into the safety harness and he's having fun! Cut me some slack!" Hiccup laughed nervously as the two females began emitting dangerous auras. "Toothless isn't even flying that fast, right bud?"

 _ **"Hey, don't drag me into your human discussions."**_ Toothless said, closing his wings around his head. Hiccup suddenly pounded on it like a madman trying to enter a house.

"Oh no, you don't. You had plenty of opportunity to say no and you went along willingly! You're just as responsible, you codfish!" Hiccup said. Toothless opened his wings, revealing a very unpleased Night Fury face. Hiccup stared right back, just as displeased. The stare down was so intense that neither of them noticed the Terrible Terror settling on Toothless' head, nor Alvis climbing up Hiccup's back to settle on his head.

 **Hiccup admires the excitement in Alvis' voice and starts pondering his future.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"We can find him his own dragon. I can train him to become a dragon rider, like me."**

"Not if I have a say in it, you traitorous fishbone." Ruoy swore.

 **"He can be happy, and not have to live the life I lived back at Berk. We three are wild flowers now, and no one will ever bring us down again!"**

"But there are so many dragons to choose from. Which dragon would go with someone who has a lot of wisdom?" Hiccup pondered.

"A Timberjack?" Alta suggested.

"No…too big."

"How about a Gronkle?" Woh supplied.

"No…Gronkles are tough, but quite dimwitted. No offense, you guys." Hiccup waved to the general area of the Gronkles, who just yawned.

"Hmm…maybe a Boneknapper?" Valka offered.

"That's a fantasy of a dragon made up by Gobber. Though, if you've heard of a Boneknapper, then it must be true, I guess…we'll try that when Alvis is old enough."

"We'll have to start small…maybe a Terror." Alta added.

"Yeah."

 **As he thinks about the future for his new family, he's brought back down after thinking about how he found Alvis.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"Who would abandon such a sweet baby alone in the woods, cold and hungry? They probably left him because he's small. Well, fine. If no one wants him, I'll keep him. He's my son now. And I will be a greater father to him than my father ever was to me."**

Stoick's fist clenched at the sound of that. He took deep breaths and reassured himself.

 _"Just keep watching until the end. You'll get back your wife and son."_

 **"I will love and care for him, my child, and never abandon him. I-"**

 **Hiccup's cut off as a huge boulder ZOOMS right past them.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Whoa!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"What the-?!"**

A tense atmosphere filled both rooms. Hiccup may have gotten away from Berk, but that didn't mean that the world beyond it wasn't anti-dragon. There were still tribes in the archipelago and like Berk, they believed dragons were 'extremely dangerous' monsters that should be 'killed on sight.'

Unfortunately, Vikings weren't ready to look past the wings and scales yet, and Hiccup was about to become a firsthand victim to that prejudice himself.

"Oh no." Woh whispered, hands slowly rising to her face.

 **Hiccup quickly regains his grip on Toothless as he furiously beats his wings to regain control. Alvis babbles in confusion. Hiccup looks down on the island Toothless was flying over. He sees several burly men, armed, and catapults. Vikings.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"Night Fury!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Kill it!"**

 **VIKING #3**

 **"Kill it before it kills us!"**

"No, no, no, no!" Alta cried, grabbing at her hair.

"Alta, what's wrong? Aside from the obvious?" Hiccup asked, worriedly.

"Those Vikings are from my tribe, Hiccup!" Alta shrieked.

Hairke looked on in alarm. Granted, he was sure no one saw the human children on the dragon when it was shot down, but that didn't excuse his tribesmen shooting at it. Then again, almost all Viking tribes had the same one track policy against dragons.

 **More boulders are fired at them, some ignited with fire. Toothless manages to dodge a few, but one grazes Hiccup's arm, drawing a pain filled holler. One boulder hits Toothless directly in the stomach...**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I'm hit!"_**

 **...and in a quick, fluid motion, the safety harness snaps.**

The children started screaming in horror. They grabbed onto Toothless, as if he was the only thing preventing them from drowning in an ocean.

 **Hiccup and Alvis are limp in the air.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"HICCUP!"_**

 **HICCUP**

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**

 **Hiccup fights with one good arm to get back to Toothless but they're too far away. Hiccup clutches Alvis tightly, curls into a ball, and closes his eyes as a large, jagged rock fills his vision. A loud CRUNCH is heard.**

 **CUT TO BLACK**

* * *

The Boneheads remained silent, not even knowing what to say. That boy had been through hell just to make his father proud of him…and they killed him.

"WE DID IT! THAT NIGHT FURY IS GONE! WHAT A SHOT! WHO RELEASED IT, CHIEF? I PROMISE THAT MAN AS MY RIGHT HAND WHEN I BECOME CHIEF!" Ruoy whooped, giddy as a child on Snoggletog.

"Um, Ruoy. I'm not so sure this is the time or place for that." Came a small voice from behind Ruoy. He turned around and saw Niart Bjami. He was a bit heavyset, kinda like Fishlegs, but not Fishlegs at the same time. He had a helmet that covered his head and metal shoulder pads over a simple thin leather sleeveless tunic.

"What are you talking about, Niart! We just shot down a Night Fury, A NIGHT FURY! Why wouldn't I be celebrating? Why isn't anyone else celebrating! Come on, this Night Fury is so rare, it's rumored that it's the last of his kind! Wouldn't you want the last of a species of mindless killers on your wall?"

"Um…maybe they're not celebrating…because…there was a boy our age, and his new son on the dragon when it was shot down."

"Who cares? It was that idiot's fault for putting himself and the baby on the back of that demon. He knew the risks and went and did it anyway. It's not our fault we just followed what years of survival have taught us."

The dragons roared loudly in mournful outrage.

 _ **"DAMNED VIKINGS!"**_

 _ **"YOU WENT AND SHOT DOWN A VIKING WHO DOESN'T KILL DRAGONS ALONG WITH HIS HATCHLING, SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY TRUSTED A NIGHT GLIDER!"**_

Stoick stood up dangerously.

"IS THIS WHY YOU BROUGHT US HERE, YOU DAMNED DEMON SORCEROR?! DID YOU BRING US HERE TO WATCH MY SON DIE? HOW CAN THIS BE THE FUTURE?! YOU BROUGHT US HERE THINKING THAT WE'D BE ENTERTAINED TO WATCH A VIKING HEIR DIE?!" He roared. Mask appeared in front of him with a flash of lightning and a thunderclap.

 _"Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock. You are speaking of things you do not understand. I wouldn't bring you all here simply to watch Hiccup become a hero by dying like a dog. This obviously isn't the end of the story, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut otherwise I will personally MAKE SURE you never see your glorious son or your beloved wife EVER. AGAIN."_

The thunder raged once more and Mask was gone. Stoick stood, trembling with anger.

Gobber and Fishlegs stared at the screen in horrified shock. Snotlout was knocked unconscious, fortunately, so he lost the opportunity to say anything about Hiccup's seeming demise. Even the twins had enough decency not to comment on this. They really would have no one to mistreat, no one to blame, no one to use as a cover for their own sophomoric shenanigans.

Astrid actually lowered her head. Earlier on, she would have rejoiced at the fact that the boy she loathed just as much as Snotlout had met his end, so why was she feeling uncomfortable?

 _"How could we have let him leave? I'm sure if he'd told someone he could trust about his pet dragon, he'd help us understand later on. Now he's dead…"_

Hiccup, Alta, Woh, Toothless, and Valka stared at the black screen, horrified. The dragon was the first to take his eyes away as he looked back at the horrified humans. He moaned woefully and slunk off elsewhere, feeling responsible for the deaths of his best friend and nephew. Alta and Woh looked at each other, then at Hiccup, who couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. It was almost as if he had mentally shut down. Woh looked down to her feet, ashamed that her tribe would succumb to their desire to have a Night Fury so readily that they wouldn't check if anyone was riding one. Alta was trying really hard not to break down in tears at the moment.

 _"It's strange...do I really like this guy? We've only met today, and we haven't even spent that much time together. Sure, we nursed baby Nadders, flirted with each other a bit, if you could call it that, and on top of everything else, we acted like parents to Alvis and even considered Woh a babysitter. That's not love, is it?"_

She was brought out of her thoughts when a pained cry filled the room. The cry was too high for a dragon or a Viking male, but it did carry an aged tone. Valka had started sobbing into her hands. She had just been reunited with her son and she just watched him die. Her son, who didn't grow up like his father did, but made her proud nonetheless, had perished because of Vikings. The same Vikings that were in the room, not too far away. She snarled, grabbed her staff and ran for the top rows. Cloudjumper immediately flew between her and them.

 ** _"MASK!"_**

 _"You got it, Cloudjumper!"_ Mask responded as he flew down from the rafters.

* * *

In an instant, Valka, Cloudjumper, Hiccup, and Alta were transported to a different room, one that was much brighter than the dim room they were previously in. It was similar to the Great Hall, but instead of pictures of decapitated, run-through dragons, in its place were pictures of flowers, ocean waves, and mountains.

"They killed my son, Cloudjumper! I'm supposed to just let that slide?!"

 ** _"You don't know if he's dead or not!"_**

"He fell from the middle of the air onto the deadliest looking stalagmite I've ever seen! I know Hiccup's strong, stronger than anyone of Berk ever realized, but he's also HUMAN!"

 _ **"No mere human would ever risk what he's done."**_

"He wouldn't kill a dragon is what he's done! Is it that much of a crime that they have to kill him and the only ones who have shown him any kind of love? They really killed him because a dragon gave him the comfort Stoick and I failed to provide for him?!"

 _ **"You're right, about one thing...he's your son. Just look at how well he's grown."**_

"Cloudjumper..." Valka warned, tears running down her face. The light pair of arms from before were wrapped around her middle again. Only this time, it was joined by a second pair. Valka looked down and saw tangled brown hair and unruly russet hair.

"Mom...it's okay."

"Yeah, Valka...it's fine."

"But Hiccup...Alta...you two may never meet."

"Maybe...but we know each other now." Hiccup blushed as he looked at Alta, who giggled a bit. He them looked back up at his mother. The sight of tears filling those forest green eyes, laced with pain, it really choked Valka. "I know you now, and I don't care how they may have thought of you back on Berk...I'm honored to call you my mother."

In a single motion, she fell to her knees and grabbed both Hiccup and Alta. The two said nothing as the poor mother began to weep again.

"I'm so glad you're my son, my dear Hiccup. I love you so much, my glorious son. Thank you so much for being born." She whispered as she wept. Hiccup felt as though someone had just torn a long lodged arrow out of him and suddenly, all this emotion started flooding into him. Hiccup wrapped his arms tighter around his mother as he began to weep as well. Cloudjumper wrapped his giant, X-shaped wings around the three of them, the darkness being uncharacteristically kind to them.

* * *

 **This one was particularly easy to make. The next one will be With a New Tribe, comes a New Girl.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits.**


	11. A New Tribe, A New Girl

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, the films or the books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Tribe, A New Girl.

Mask snapped his fingers and Hiccup, Valka, Alta and Cloudjumper returned to the room. Valka had spent several minutes of sadness over the possibility that she may never get to meet her son. Finally, she came to terms with it and decided to remain grateful for the fact that she had her son now. Hairke gravely walked up to them in the midst of their musings, face downcast.

"Ms. Haddock. I'm..."

"I am no longer a Haddock. You address me as Valhallarama. Who are you?"

"Hairke, chief of the Bonehead tribe. We've witnessed how much your son has endured leading up to his departure."

"Indeed, yet you decide to shoot down the one being other than the smith of Berk who treated my son with love."

"...I am horribly sorry, Ms. Valhallarama."

"I'M NOT!"

"Shut up, Ruoy!"

 _"To be fair, no one knows if Hiccup died after falling from the sky (No one but me) so let's just keep watching, shall we?"_

"Mask..." Valka warned.

 _"But Valka..."_

"MASK..." The vigilante warned again, leaving Mask defeated.

 _"Okay."_ He whimpered, vanishing into the rafters once more.

* * *

 **INT. SMALL ISLAND-FOREST-NIGHTFALL**

 **TOOTHLESS opens his eyes. The pain of the fall makes him wince before examining his surroundings. A ravaged tree, and torn up terrain; the same results from when he was shot down on Berk. A loud groan and Toothless is up immediately and he looks left and right for his two humans. He finds Hiccup across from him, a red stain covering his forehead.**

Valka held her breath. Her son lay there, bleeding out like a leaking bucket and all she could do was watch. What was worse was that she was in no position to prevent it from happening.

 **Despite the searing pain, Toothless is able to drag himself over to Hiccup. He inspects his other injuries before carefully dragging his tongue across Hiccup's head. Hiccup's breathing becomes unsteady for a period before he opens his eyes slightly.**

This drew a large amount of relieved breaths from both audiences, both Hooligan and Bonehead.

"Lucky snake..." Ruoy muttered.

Stoick sighed in relief and nodded in resolution. Gobber, however, wasn't nearly as conservative about his relief at seeing Hiccup safe as he let out a cry of victory.

"Maybe Ruffnut's right and Hiccup really is death-proof." Fishlegs marveled, relieved.

"He has been imbued with the blessings of Loki! We bask in the presence of the invulnerable one!" Tuffnut outcried excitedly.

Snotlout stamped his foot in irritation. "For crying out loud, Thor can go lightning crazy on the Archipelago and he'd still come out in one piece!" Snotlout groaned, muttering similarities of "cockroach", "stubborn fishbone", and "Loki's bastard".

Astrid only looked on quietly and enduring Snotlout's string of profanities as much as she could. While a huge part of her remained indifferent towards Hiccup for deceiving his tribe, she couldn't help the small step of relief her heart took at the sound of his voice, however weak it was.

Alta let loose a sigh of relief. The boy, whom she admittedly has grown rather attached to, didn't die before she had chance to meet him.

 **HICCUP (WEAKLY)**

 **"T…Toothless…"**

Valka tightly wrapped her arms around her Hiccup. The continuous sobs of "Thank Thor" and "My baby" was were both embarrassing and entirely welcome to the young rider. After all, he was experiencing a long overdue luxury that too many children other than him had the privilege to experience for too long while he could only watch and imagine.

"How can you still talk? You literally fell from the sky! You should be dead after a fall of that magnitude!" Alta cried.

"Maybe I bounced off of Toothless before I hit that rock." Hiccup suggested. Alta's arms soon joined Valka's in wrapping themselves around his form with loving relief expressed through the tightened grip. Hiccup exhaled and slowly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Alta. I never imagined you'd be this worried about me."

"Well, I am." She sniffled. "I don't know why, I mean, I just met you today, and out of nowhere we spend a good five minutes talking about what we're going to do with Alvis, as if I was his parent, too!" She etched out, face still buried in the crook of his neck. Hiccup just held her tightly to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"It's okay, Hiccup. You're going to be alright."_**

 **Hiccup gives his dragon a small smile before exhaling softly and falling unconscious.** **Toothless sees Alvis held tightly in Hiccup's arms and lets out a sigh of relief. The baby has but a small bruise on his cheek.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"At least one of you is okay."_**

 **Alvis then breaks into crying. Toothless moves in alarm; he's new to this situation.**

"Well, tha's a fine way to signal for 'elp." Gobber sighed.

"Or to get them all caught! Figures his 'son's' got as much sense as him!" Stoick exclaimed.

 **He tries licking the bruised cheek, but he seems not to notice. He tries flashing his gummy smile, nothing. He tries both but they don't work. Toothless hears footsteps and sees firelight. The Night Fury quickly scoops both Hiccup and Alvis in his wings. The footsteps get closer and louder in volume. Alvis is still crying. Toothless stares into Alvis' eyes.**

 **TOOTHLESS (FIRM, BUT GENTLE)**

 ** _"Listen, Alvis."_**

 **Alvis opens his eyes and gradually ceases his cries.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"You need to remain calm. Be a good boy and stay quiet so you don't get found. Do it for Daddy."_**

 **Alvis bobbed his head in an understanding gesture. Toothless looks surprised.**

"Wow, Toothless. I didn't think-Toothless?" Hiccup spoke.

His companion was nowhere to be found; Hiccup noticed as much when the air around him gained that familiar sense of cold emptiness. He got up and after looking all around, saw the dragon in question huddled rather sadly in the corner of a wall. He walked over and held out his hand, which Toothless stared at hesitantly before closing the gap between them. "Why'd you up and leave, bud?"

 _ **"I failed. I failed you, I failed Alvis, and I failed myself. I swore that I would protect you and look what happened."**_ Toothless lamented. A pair of arms encircled his head.

"I'm the one that failed, bud. I promised that I wouldn't let any of us down. But hey, I didn't die upon impact, right? Though losing that much blood is a little nerve-racking." Hiccup chuckled.

 _ **"Hiccup…"**_

"I'm not holding you at fault, Toothless. Let's just… look at this as an unorthodox beginning to our new life." Hiccup continued. Toothless sighed. "At least it won't take much for Alvis to understand you."

 _ **"Yeah…who knows…maybe he'll end up becoming heir to whatever island we're on, considering we're not killed."**_ The pair laughed.

"C'mon bud, let's head back over." Hiccup suggested. Toothless followed the boy back to the others.

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Hiccup was right, this hatchling is meant for great things if he can guess what I'm trying to say at such a young age."_**

 **The footsteps are at their loudest as Toothless peeks outside his wings. He's surrounded by angry Vikings, armed to the teeth. Enter HAIRKE. With his six foot tall frame, Toothless figures he's their chief.**

Stoick recognized the man as part of the great gathering of chieftains all those years ago to discuss a united course of action against the onslaught of the dragons. Everything progressed normally until…he arrived. Stoick had always believed he was the only Viking chieftain who escaped with his life. It eased his conscience to see that another had survived that horrid madness.

"Wow." Hiccup said.

"Yep, that's Hairke 'the Maximus', chief of our tribe."

"Let me guess, your old man?"

"Looks like we've more in common than an anti-dragon killing policy." Alta smiled, rubbing her arm embarrassedly.

"Well, for what it's worth, your dad actually looks a lot more level headed than mine."

 **Hairke's eyes are slightly wide with shock, while the others are completely shocked.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Never seen anything like it…"**

 **The chief slowly circles Toothless as he growls warningly. He ignores it and gets to the several contraptions used to ride Toothless connected to a leather seat.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Is that a saddle?"**

"Made it myself. Impressed?" Hiccup asked, unaware that Hairke had heard his question and gave a curt nod.

 **VIKING #1**

 **"It's the Night Fury, sir! Kill it now before it gets away!"**

Toothless groaned at their stupidity. _**"How would I be able to get away? I'm down, tied up, in pain all over. This is really just rubbing salt into the wound, you know?"**_

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Do it, Hairke! This is the kill tribes will go to war for! Take its head so we can hang it on the wall!"**

 **Toothless tightens his wings around his humans. He prepares himself, thinking only of Hiccup and Alvis.**

 **TOOTHLESS (DESPERATE)**

 ** _"What am I going to do? I'm only one dragon. I can't fight them all and protect my boy and his hatchling at the same time."_**

The children, who had remained silent after the scene ran up to the stairs. Hiccup and Alta followed them to the back row, where they found Chief Hairke inundated by the children screaming "Don't do it", "Please don't kill him", "Don't hurt him", the like. The chief cleared his throat and firmly asked the children to quiet down.

"We all know none but the Gods control the winds of fate. If their will is for me to kill that dragon, then I must. If they will for me to spare it, then I will." Hairke replied, leaving the children unsatisfied.

 **Hairke takes the first step. Immediately, the other Vikings cease their yelling. He raises his axe above Toothless' head. The Vikings emit encouraging cheers.**

"Dad." Alta whispered, heartbroken as the only Night Fury remaining in existence looked to become another casualty.

 **VIKING #1**

 **"That's it, go on, Hairke!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Chop that monster's head clean off!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Chop my head off? If they so much as touch my boy and his hatchling, I'll have THEIR heads off and crushed in my jaws!"_**

 **The chief withdraws slightly and lowers his axe, but one particular Viking grabs Toothless by his ear flaps. Toothless rounds on the Viking and snaps at him.**

"Again, why would ANYONE try to bully a dragon? Hiccup groaned, shaking his head.

 **Some of Hiccup's hair is revealed. Hairke spots it. He squints his eyes and tilts his head to get a better view.**

 **HAIRKE (CAUTIOUS)**

 **"What are you hiding?"**

"A traitor to humanity, Hairke. I thought you'd be able to guess it." Ruoy snarled, directing his tone to Hiccup. Hiccup ignored it; he was used to people being angry at him for no good reason.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"None of your business!"_**

 **Hairke walks closer, inspecting Toothless' closed wings.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Get AWAY!"_**

 **Toothless whips out his tail, tripping Hairke. As he retracts it, Hairke grabs it and inspect the prosthetic tailfin on Toothless' tail. One other Viking comes closer and sees the tailfin as well.**

 **LOGO**

 **"What on Earth-Is this dragon some kind of pet?!"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hiccup simply sighed. "Idiot."

 **Toothless' pupils turn to slits as he pounces on the impudent Viking. Doing so reveals Alvis, held tightly by Hiccup. Toothless isn't aware as his claws tear open cut in the Viking's arms.**

 **TOOTHLESS (FEROCIOUS)**

 ** _"Now you listen here, you dimwitted skin sack! I may let a human ride me, and I may let him TREAT me like a pet. But I am NOBODY'S pet!"_**

 **Logo looks up, terrified of the furious Night Fury. He gets one arm free and the terror becomes rage. He grabs his sword and slashes at Toothless, but Toothless bounds back, dodging the attack easily. A high pitched WHISTLE emerges from Toothless' throat as he prepares a plasma blast. However, he catches sight of Hairke approaching Hiccup and Alvis. He immediately jumps in between them.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Back OFF! They are MY humans! Get your own!"_**

 **Hairke and Toothless study each other, one with curiosity, and the other with disdain.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Don't you have a village to be chiefing or something?!"_**

"Of course I do! What better way to chief a village than to protect it from enemies?!" Hairke yelled.

"Alta, did your dad just…?" Hiccup asked as he pointed behind him.

"Nope, he ain't living that down." Alta snickered.

 **Hairke sheathes his axe, much to the surprise of Toothless and the Viking party behind him. He holds his hands out submissively.**

Valka was surprised. She was sure that Vikings weren't to be trusted about much, especially dragons. She never thought that a chieftain would pass on the opportunity to kill a Night Fury. Alta nearly cried again as her chest swelled with pride at her father's decision.

 **HAIRKE (COAXING)**

 **"Now, now, dragon. Your... friends… are hurt."**

 **(Gestures to Hiccup)**

 **"Especially that one. Do you want him to die?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"NO! But I don't want your grubby hands on him either!"_**

"My hands are not grubby! Logo, they're not grubby, are they?" Hairke asked. Logo, the blond Viking seated next to the Bonehead Chief looked away.

"No way, Chief. Your hands are just fine…" Logo trailed off, unsure how to answer his question.

 **A soft moaning comes from behind Toothless. Everyone turns to Hiccup slowly bringing up his head, but his eyes remain closed.**

 **HICCUP (WEAKLY)**

 **"H…help…please…my son…"**

 **Hiccup says nothing further before slipping out of consciousness again. Toothless nuzzles him to wake him, to no avail. Toothless looks to the ground, deciding on what he should do. Hairke, on the other hand, is already kneeling at Hiccup's side.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"You don't even know him…Why are you being so compassionate? He's not one of you…"_**

"I…can't believe it." Hiccup whispered. "I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I've spent the whole day being angry at Berk, at Vikings in general… that I forgot that there are evil Vikings AND good Vikings, just like there are good dragons AND evil dragons."

"You forgot how compassionate we human beings can be toward each other. We may be Vikings, Hiccup, but before even that, we're human."

 **Hairke ignores Toothless' question and brushes back Hiccup's hair. His attention is drawn by the profuse bleeding on Hiccup's forehead. He stands and turns back to his men.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"We need to get this kid to the Healer."**

 **The Vikings trade nods of agreement.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"What about the Night Fury?"**

 **Hairke SIGHS before he narrows his eyes.**

"I have the feeling they're not gonna like what he decides."

"What makes you say that?"

"Whenever an authority figures sighs like that, it's usually followed by something you don't want to hear."

 **HAIRKE**

 **"We take the dragon with us, alive."**

"I knew it."

"WHAT?! Hairke, are you out of your frickin' mind?! You're telling us you're seriously planning on bringing a NIGHT FURY into our village?! Do you want our homes burned to the ground?" Ruoy screamed.

"Ruoy, what did I-"

"No! I've had it! That slapstick has poisoned your minds with all this 'let's play nice with our centuries' old enemies' nonsense! Well, I'm done!"

Without a word, Hiccup handed Alvis over to Alta and rose up almost eerily from his seat. Toothless, along with Woh, Valka and Cloudjumper looked back to see him slowly walking towards Ruoy with an unreadable expression etched on his face. The outraged teen seemed to pay him no notice as he ranted on. "At this rate, we'll be letting those beasts run rampant and tear apart everything we've built! I mean, what's next, are we gonna be turning the Kill Ring into some Dragon Training Academy! I won't stand for any more of this! It seems that I'm gonna have to remind you how unholy these demons are, starting with that traitor's pet!"

The room suddenly went cold, the firelight dimmed to a barely visible level casting a dark shade over the room. The dragons all seemed to shirk a little bit while the children ran inside Toothless' large wings and pulled them barricade shut. The majority of the crowd either turned away or shut their eyes in apprehension or watched with emotions ranged from anxiety to fury, all present in the eyes of Toothless himself.

"What the hell's wrong with you all?" Ruoy simply stared in confusion.

That was all Ruoy got out before he was spun around and floored by a right hand closed into a fist. Ruoy growled in anger before looking up at what was in front of him. None in that room could say that they were very intimidated at the beginning, for various reasons. But as they all looked at the boy now, their eyes all widened perceiving a dark green flaming aura emerging from Hiccup, glaring down at Ruoy with the clenched teeth and bang-covered eyes of a monster. The snarl he let out when he grabbed Ruoy's collar was quite feral, almost inhuman.

"Ruoy, was it? Listen up. Toothless is a lot of things to me. A best friend, a brother, a confidant, and much more." Hiccup began seething as he harshly collided his forehead with Ruoy's and clutched his throat with a terrifying grip. "What he is NOT is a pet! You call him that again and I WILL END YOU. Am I understood?!" Hiccup finished, nearly crushing Ruoy's throat. The unruly youth looked at his attacker in hateful fear before regaining enough of his composure to wrench Hiccup's hand away.

"Fine, dragon-lover. See if I care what happens to you." He coughed before sulking off somewhere. Hiccup dismissed it and returned to Toothless in a huff before looking down contemplatively.

"You know I don't think of you as a pet, right bud?"

 _ **"Of course. You know if I had any objections to how you treat me, I would voice them out. Didn't you hear what I said, I LET you treat me like a pet, that doesn't make me a pet. Plus, you know where to draw the line."**_

"I sure do. I don't need you roaring in my ear to understand how much respect you command from me." Hiccup said, scratching his best friend.

 _ **"Though…I'd like to know where that sudden burst of fortitude came from."**_ Toothless teased as he licked Hiccup's hair. Soon after, a small pair of fingers grabbed Hiccup's cheek and pinched gently. He turned back to find a smirking Alta and Woh.

"Uh…what's up?"

"What do you think, badass?" Alta shot coyly giving a light punch to Hiccup's arm. "Usually I'm the one putting Ruoy in his place, or at least telling him off. You, on the other hand, completely clocked him! Why didn't you get more respect back at your old home with a beast mode like that?"

"I don't know where that came from… I guess I just have a berserk button whenever Toothless is called a pet right in front of me."

"Well, hopefully he's learned not to press that 'berserk button' anymore." Alta giggled. "Ah, who am I kidding? The guy's on the verge of elevating aggravation to a career."

 **Shouts of protests ensue. The blond Viking from earlier voices the others' disapproval.**

 **BLOND VIKING**

 **"Are you crazy!? We are NOT going to parade a dragon around the village!"**

"A dragon being paraded around? That sounds pretty abstract." Alta observed.

"That dragon would have to look pretty…lively." Woh pondered.

"You mean, with loads and loads of bright colors?"

"People would have to hold up and make dragon like noises, too."

"Some tribes in the eastern part of the world do that." Alta remembered.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Well, the damned thing's not going to just LEAVE this boy alone with us either! It's pretty clear it's going to follow us no matter what we try to do. Do you want to try and mess with a Night Fury yerself!?"**

 **Seconds later, Toothless is on his feet, all signs of pain and fatigue gone.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I don't understand humans."_**

"Like that's a requirement." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

 **INT. SMALL ISLAND-VILLAGE-NIGHT**

 **Toothless is outside, keeping a close eye on Alvis. The baby is nestled securely in his wings. He looks around the village, legions of wooden houses, similar to how Berk looks. No obvious signs of wear and tear are seen, suggesting that this village didn't receive many raids.**

Hiccup whistled. "So that's your home?"

Alta smiled proudly. "Yep. Not exactly the majestic, luxurious halls of Valhalla or the calm, peaceful skies of Asgard, but it's home."

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"We're not staying long. As soon as Hiccup is well enough to get around on his own, I am taking him, the hatchling and getting us the HELL out of here!"_**

"Actually, bud, those holes in your tailfin might put a damper on your relocation plans." Hiccup pointed out.

 **Toothless tilts his ear towards the house. He can hear two strong voices, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough. He hears Hiccup mumbling some. Toothless casts his eyes downward.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D) (REGRETFUL)**

 ** _"This is all my fault. I should have been paying more attention to our surroundings. I should have done something to warn Hiccup. If I had just been a little more cautious, then Hiccup wouldn't have gotten hurt."_**

Hiccup gave a sad sigh. "Toothless, there's no way either of us could've known that there was a Viking village on that island. Plus, as far as they go, these guys look a bit more rational than the rock heads on Berk. If anyone had spotted us leaving, they would've cut us both open; me for running away, and you for…well…"

 _ **"I know, Hiccup. I know."**_

"I don't blame you for this, and neither should you."

 _ **"Fine, but only if you don't blame yourself in turn."**_ Toothless bargained, licking Hiccup's cheek. The boy replied with jovial laughter.

"Deal."

 **Toothless turns to Alvis and nuzzles him. The baby starts giggling again.**

"You know, Hiccup…maybe Woh doesn't have to babysit Alvis. Toothless does the job pretty well enough himself."

"Yeah, but Toothless will need to help me teach you all how to befriend dragons."

"That's true, but-"

"Alta, I really think we can trust Woh with Alvis."

"…You're being unusually insistent about this."

"Well, I have to ensure the best for our child."

"…"

"Alta, just look at Woh."

Alta turned to around and she had to pause at the expression on Woh's face. It was the same look you'd receive from someone when you told them that the world was ending: despair, heartbreak, absolute devastation. Alta suddenly felt guilty.

"…Well, having a Night Fury as the control variable would actually end up behooving our knowledge of dragons. We'll just leave Alvis to Woh during the day then." Alta's decision was rewarded by Woh squeezing her across the middle. Alta gave Hiccup an apologetic smile as if she didn't know what to do at the moment.

 **ALTA**

 **"A daddy dragon, huh?"**

Hiccup and Alta's eyes burst open simultaneously. Both of the teens look at each other before turning to Toothless with enormous, face-splitting grins. This unnerved the dragon.

 _ **"What are you two doing?"**_

"Well, Toothless… You know humans speak many different languages, right?" Hiccup asked, innocently.

 _ **"And?"**_

"Well, the Spanish word for 'potato' is papa." Alta added.

 _ **"What about it?"**_

"One antonym for 'sharp' is toothless, by the way." Hiccup said, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

 _ **"Get to the point."**_

The cheeky grins never left their faces as the two suddenly screamed at the top of their lungs: "PAPA TOOTHLESS!" Almost instantaneously, Alta was flung onto Hiccup, both of their bodies being held down by the head of an embarrassed Night Fury. They didn't care at the moment, they were too busy laughing uncontrollably at their own joke.

 _ **"So you decide to make a mockery out of my name. Clever."**_

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup chortled joyfully. "It was too good to pass up! I mean, a daddy dragon and the fact I already called you 'Uncle Toothless' before, it only seemed appropriate!"

 **Toothless raises his head to the sight of a pretty teenage Viking girl.**

Snotlout's eyes widened with interest. This girl looked like she'd make an excellent hunter. She definitely didn't seem like a fighter, which would end up making it all the more easier for him to…establish dominance. Astrid, on the other hand, unconsciously tightened her axe at the sight of the girl. Something about the brunette unnerved her, as if they were mortal enemies in a past life.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Oh no. Not again."_**

 **She slung a bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, carrying a big basket in one of her hands. As she gets closer, Toothless sniffs her. After a few moments, Toothless bares his teeth and GROWLS.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"You don't seem especially eager to kill me, but I suggest you get lost before I get angry."_**

"Huh. Where have we seen this before?" Hiccup questioned.

 **She undauntedly continues forward. Toothless continues growling and covers Alvis. The baby babbles confusedly.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"I said LEAVE!"_**

 **The girl suddenly drops her bow and arrows to the ground, raising her arms in a similar submissive gesture, confusing Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Hmm. Where have I seen this before?"_**

 **Toothless swings his head to one side and the girl kicks her weapons in that same direction.**

"Great. She's as dumb and reckless as Useless." Snotlout dismissed.

"It's strange, though…they look so similar. Same color hair, same freckles…the only difference is the eyes." Fishless pointed out.

"What about them?"

"They have the tint of…a killer." Astrid ground out. The more she looked at this girl, the more upset she got.

 **Toothless CALMS and dilates his eyes.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"You really aren't out to get me, are you?"_**

"Just like with you and me, bud." Hiccup remarked.

 _ **"Sure, except her introductions came with a better meal."**_ Toothless snickered.

 **The girl grins and chuckles. She drags over the large basket.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you something to eat."**

 **She turns the basket on its side, numerous fish spill out.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Why are you being so nice to us? If this is some sort of act, it's a pretty damn good one."_**

"Well, I've yet to see her shoot any dragon dead, so that's a good sign for us, don't you think?" Hiccup supplied.

 **ALTA**

 **"Hey, waiting for an answer when someone who's close to me is hurt always leaves me beyond hungry. Course, that's a little backwards since most people can't think of eating when someone they care about is hurt cause they're all freaked and...oh, never mind. Just eat."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"This weird girl can't make up her mind."_**

"What do you mean, I can't make up my mind? I just have a lot of things to say, that's all." Alta retorted.

 _ **"Hiccup, you and she are really similar, you know that? She's practically… a female you."**_ Toothless sighed.

"But not quite as adorable." Hiccup quipped, earning a flick from Alta. "Hey!"

"I happen to be just as adorable as you, dragon boy! My spunkiness adds to my natural charm." Alta huffed.

"Well, we can agree to disagree on cuteness. Alvis beats us there." Hiccup pointed out.

"He's a baby, Hiccup! What's more adorable than a baby?"

 _ **"Umm…"**_ Toothless crooned with dilated eyes.

"Toothless…" Alta warned.

 _ **"Shutting up."**_

 **The dragon sniffs at the fish, making sure nothing in it was poisonous before readily devouring some.**

 **ALTA**

 **"The fishermen had a bunch of fish left over, so I figured I'd give them to you. Nothing special, really."**

 **Toothless looks up from the fish to the cheerful girl crouching down to him.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"My name is Alta. Pleased to meet you."**

"Hello Alta, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Not the best name on the island, but it's not the worst either."

"Your parents believe hideous names can frighten off gnomes and trolls? No offense, Valka."

"None taken. Besides, it's not like your Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." She chuckled.

 **Alta raises a hand in greeting. Soon, her pleased expression sinks into one of confusion.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (PUZZLED)**

 **"What are you staring at?"**

 **Toothless blinks and shakes his head. He quickly turns back to his food, eliciting a victorious smirk from Alta.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"So you're the dragon everyone's fussing about? The Night Fury? I gotta say, this is just…totally awesome!"**

Toothless raised his head in pride at his awesomeness being recognized. _**"Yes, I know. Thank you."**_ He warbled proudly. Hiccup groaned.

"Alta, he's already one of a kind. We don't need his ego to get any bigger."

"How can his ego possibly get bigger, Hiccup? He's the best of the best out of the Strike Class, number 1 when it comes to speed, and above all, black looks cool on him." Alta listed.

"That was on purpose."

"Maybe." Alta said, scratching Hiccup's forehead.

 **"No one's ever seen one of your kind before."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"What's with this girl? She talks too much, and she's doesn't even flinch when I make eye contact with her. When Hiccup first met me, he was petrified, for good reason."_**

 **ALTA**

 **"I managed to eavesdrop on Dad and the healer's conversation from the window on the other side of the house. Your friend is gonna be okay, but he has a concussion and an injury in his chest."**

 **TOOTHLESS (ANNOYED)**

 ** _"Yeah, I noticed. But at least he's going to be alright."_**

 **Alta reaches in her coat. Toothless sees this. In a flash, he hides Alvis behind his wing. Alta reveals what she reached for- a strange container with a pointed top, filled with some kind of milk: a baby bottle.**

 _ **"She won't want to hurt him, she'll want to feed him."**_ Toothless recognized. Alta used her right leg to give the dragon an annoyed nudge. _**"Cut me some slack! We're inside a village full of people who want to kill us just as soon as feed us! Excuse me for exercising caution."**_

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, come on! That baby must be starving! Now that I think about it, why isn't he being checked out by the healer too? No offense, but the kid's seen better days, especially with that little boo-boo on his cheek!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I am barely tolerating him taking care of Hiccup! Give me a break!"_**

 **Alta makes weird barking noises with her arms at her hips in a mocking manner. Toothless rolls his eyes, huffing.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Oh, REAL mature."_**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hey, who ever said I was mature?"**

"So, you'll be able to understand Toothless even without the red mist Mask sprayed on us." Hiccup said, amazed at how accurate her guesses were.

"No, I've just made people upset with me enough to read expressions." Alta said proudly.

 **LOGO**

 **"ALTA!"**

 **Both Toothless and Alta jump in surprise, Alta drops the bottle. Fortunately, the bottle was sealed. The dragon and girl look over to see who had shouted. Two Viking males appear, the blond, tall adult Viking from earlier and a teenage boy with flaming red hair and a svelte, yet hardened build.**

 **LOGO (CONT'D)**

 **"Alta, whatever you do, don't move. Just stand perfectly still."**

 **ALTA (INNOCENTLY)**

 **"Why?"**

"WHY?! FOR PETE'S SAKE, ALTA, IT'S A DRAGON! NEED I SAY MORE?" Ruoy exploded again.

"If you're trying to convince me that Toothless isn't anything but a big wolf with wings, then yes!" Alta replied, patting the side of Toothless' head. "By the way, how long do you plan on staying on top of us?"

 _ **"Are you uncomfortable?"**_

"No, I just…" Alta then assessed the position she was in. A Night Fury, well a Night Fury's head was lying on top of her, pressing her flush against a boy she felt some sort of connection with. She laid her head on his chest and heard the rhythmic beat of his heart, the warmth of his being resonating throughout her whole body. The mere thought, let alone feeling of being with this boy brought her both excitement and peace at the same time.

"Alta…are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm…" She sighed, unable to finish her sentence as she lay there, content with her current position on the young boy's chest.

 **RUOY (RISING ANGER)**

 **"Alta, just stand still, before that thing kills you."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I'm not a THING."_**

"He's not a thing." Alta and Hiccup both retorted.

 **ALTA (AMUSED)**

 **"Logo, Ruoy, he's nice."**

"When he wants to be." Hiccup scoffed.

 **RUOY (EXPLOSIVE)**

 **"It's a dragon! You know that dragons are vicious, destructive killers!"**

"See! That boy's got his head on straight!" One of the Hooligans shouted.

"I hope for that idiot girl's and their tribe's sake that he's the heir!" A female Hooligan roared.

"Aye, he understands that dragons are dragons and dragons are nothing but mindless murderers." Mildew agreed.

"They can keep Hiccup, can we get him?"

"Yeah, Stoick. He'd do a much better job than Hiccup or Snotlout!"

The dragons would normally be snarling at Ruoy for making such prejudicial remarks against them, but they completely ignored him. Even with as much noise as he had made for almost a half hour, they were used to insults from Vikings.

 **"They're always trying to do us in; they raid our food and rip us apart limb from limb! Do you want to experience that yourself!?"**

 **Toothless SCREECHES, scaring the living daylights out of the two Viking males.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"I'm so sick of you people calling us monsters! I kill you because I HAVE to! Don't push me to do it now!"_**

Toothless' eyes widen in shock. He had really hoped that no one had brought this up. He had nearly spoiled it for himself about 20 minutes ago, but he had managed to dissuade Hiccup that time…or Hiccup could've just been his respectful, considerate self and dropped the subject. Now he had basically yelled that their bringing misfortune and tragedy to humans wasn't their fault. He decided not to move, hoping that Hiccup and the others would leave it alone.

Of course, wishful thinking will only get you so far.

"What do you mean, 'you have to'? What are you trying to tell us? We lose our families and tribesmen because you HAVE to kill them, not because you WANT to? You honestly expect us to believe that?!" Ruoy roared, incensed that a dragon would go so far as to redirect the blame.

"You're yelling at a dragon like you would at a real person, Cosmic. I'm pretty sure no one would expect me to believe that." Hiccup groaned, earning laughter from the dragons and some of the villagers. Ruoy flushed and settled back in his seat.

 _ **"You're not going to ask me why we kill Vikings?"**_

"Toothless, what kind of friend would I be if I doubted you? On Berk, dragons are killed for the sake of 'honor'. I'm sure if you guys had a say in it, you'd be with your families, teaching your young ones how to fly. But for some reason you're not and… that's wrong. I'll tell you right now, bud, whenever you feel ready to tell me about yourself to the fullest, just let me know; I'll listen, just like you have for me. That's what brothers do."

The dragons and some of the Vikings who were listening felt touched at the boy's trust in the Night Fury. Even Hairke had to admire the bond between the two. Valka watched her two wildflowers with pride: this was what she had hoped for from her son. Not to be a jaded dragon killer, but an open-minded thinker, an adventurer willing to look beyond the bestial hide to find the beautiful soul hidden within. Her pride turned into amusement as she saw Toothless lift his head, nudge Alta off, and proceed to bathe Hiccup in saliva, to the boy's amusing disgust.

 **Alta stares down both males, exasperated.**

 **ALTA (BORED)**

 **"Aw, shut up, Ruoy. You need to stop listening to those stupid stories from the other villagers – you know as well as I do they tell them just to spook us and whip up another batch of dragon killers every generation. Honestly, I think they're influencing you a little too much."**

 **TOOTHLESS (SMUG)**

 ** _"I'm already liking this girl more and more."_**

"Why wouldn't anyone like Alta?" Hiccup concurred. "She's smart, kind, funny, assertive, pretty, and valiant; I'd go on but I only have ten fingers." Alta suddenly grabbed Alvis and latched him onto Hiccup's face. Alvis pulled as hard as he could on Hiccup's hair in happiness. "Hi Alvis. I'm glad to see-well, I can't see but I can definitely feel you. Though, at the rate you're going, I'm gonna end up losing hair." Hiccup laughed, unaware of Alta blushing. Woh and Valka saw this and laughed to each other.

 **Toothless purrs in appreciation. Alta gestures to the dragon's cat-like behavior.**

 **ALTA**

 **"See?!"**

 **LOGO (THREATENING)**

 **"Alta, your father is right inside. Don't make me go get him."**

"Sure, Logo. Go to my father for everything. Is he some sort of last resort to get me to play nice with brats like you?!" Alta asked, annoyed.

 **ALTA**

 **"Or what? He'll ground me for another month?!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"What is wrong with you!? Did Chief Hairke drop you on the head or something when you were a baby? You never listen to anyone, you're always wasting time with those stupid books of yours, you have the attention span of a squirrel... Your dad takes you on a fishing trip, and you go looking for trolls!"**

Gobber looked smugly at Stoick, and went to speak, but the chief grabbed his mouth. "Don't even think about it."

 **LOGO (DEFENSIVE)**

 **"Trolls exist! They steal your socks!"**

 **(whispering to Alta)**

 **"But only the left ones."**

 **ALTA (PUZZLED)**

 **"Yeah, what's up with that?"**

Hiccup sat up immediately, Alta seated in his lap as he held her shoulders. "You believe in trolls, too?!"

"Of course! I always go to sleep with both socks on and come morning-"

"THE LEFT ONE IS GONE!" The two teens exclaimed, rolling on the floor laughing.

 **RUOY**

 **"Don't change the subject! Just get. Away. From. That. DRAGON!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Go jump in a ditch, you butt-elf! You're not the boss of me, or anyone else, so stop acting like you are!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"If that thing eats you-"**

"Why would a Night Fury eat a human? We don't even taste that good!" Hiccup said.

 _ **"I have to agree. Then again, I can't really speak from experience."**_ Toothless supported.

 **ALTA**

 **"He is NOT a THING!"**

 **As Alta yells, some of her spittle lands on Ruoy, infuriating him.**

 **RUOY**

 **"-Don't come cryin' to me, you useless girl!"**

"Well, that's it. They're perfect together!" Snotlout roared. "Hiccup the Useless, the twerp, whom I hereby christen as Useless the Second, and this moron also of the Useless persuasion!"

"One big, happy, useless family!" Tuffnut roared. "Thor, that's rich!" He and Snotlout would've said more, if Gobber hadn't clocked Tuffnut in the back of the head and Fishlegs, surprisingly grabbed Snotlout by the jaw and threw him into the wall with authority.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"I know what Ruoy said and believe me, I get that a lot, okay? It's not the first time he's called me Useless and it won't be the last. So…please don't tear him apart."

"But he deserves it."

"Yeah, but you jumping on him like a rabid wolverine won't help anyone."

"Oh, come on Alta. I'm not going to hurt him… severely."

"Then why is Toothless gripping by your collar and doing everything he can to make sure you don't get away?" Alta finished.

True enough, Hiccup was practically clawing at Toothless to let him go, but Toothless had Hiccup's collar in his mouth while the boy was moving his arms and legs in a stationary marching formation.

 **ALTA**

 **"If he really does eat me, then I hope I come back as a ghost, so I can haunt you for the rest of your life, you big..."**

* * *

 **INT. SMALL ISLAND-HEALER'S HOUSE**

 **Hiccup's eyes open and he tries to sit up, but the heavy injuries he suffered from his fall weigh him down.**

"I don't know what relieves me more: The fact that Alvis didn't hear Alta give Ruoy a well-deserved trash-talking beat down or that Hiccup didn't die from all those injuries." Woh wondered as she stroked Alvis' nonexistent hair.

 **HICCUP (GROGGY)**

 **"My head feels like it a couple rounds with a Gronkle…"**

"Well, a freefall from the sky, landing on a dragon, and hitting your head on a rock will do that to you." Valka scolded, not completely over the fact that her son had come that close to dying.

 **He hears yelling outside and the least he can do is turn his head to the window. The curtains are down, he can't see outside.**

 **HICCUP (GROGGY) (CONT'D)**

 **"Alvis…Toothless…where are they?"**

 **BACK OUTSIDE**

 **Ruoy's jaw is as open as a fish out of water. Alta simply stares with her arms crossed. He snarls and turns away. Logo goes to grab Alta's arm, but she pulls it away and walks back over to Toothless, all anger gone.**

 **ALTA (CALM)**

 **"May I please have the baby for a few minutes? He's probably very hungry and you don't have any hands to hold the bottle to feed him yourself."**

 **Alvis babbles urgently and reaches for Alta. His tiny tummy growls.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Well, my nephew's pretty smart."_**

 **A few moments pass, then Toothless reluctantly moves his wing out of the way and folds it back beside his large body. Alta walks over to Alvis, picks him up and cradles him in the crook of her left arm. She proceeds to put the bottle in his mouth. Alvis grabs it and sucks on the top, drinking in the still warm yak milk inside. Toothless watches the whole process, and Alta, carefully.**

"Alta, could you come here for a second?" Valka asked.

Alta walked over to the vigilante and lowered her ear listening intently to the vigilante's hushed words and nodding in response before her head snapped up. Valka started laughing while Alta started waving her arms and stomping her feet with an adorable pout on her face, insisting in the opposite of whatever it was. She walked back over to Hiccup and, as if reading his mind, answered the unspoken question.

"She asked if I was good with kids, if knew how to handle a baby, and…" She started blushing before squealing, irritated. "She asked if I would be happy…to…to…"

"She asked if you'd be happy to…"

"Hiccup, don't make me say it."

"Oh come on, Alta. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"But it's not something you ask a girl about a guy you just met!"

"Hold on…kids…a baby…" Hiccup's head snapped up. He turned to Valka and back to Alta, who nodded. "MOM!" He yelled, blushing just as furiously as Alta was. Valka just fell over laughing.

 **ALTA**

 **"See now? The dragon didn't kill this baby, in fact, he protected it – that should prove he isn't evil."**

 **Logo looks on in shock. Ruoy remains still at the side, scowling heavily. Logo walks over next to Alta to take a close look at the baby, once again forgetting about the menacing Night Fury behind him.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Eh, he is a cute little pipsqueak. So what do you think a baby like this was doing with that boy we found in the woods, and what was the kid doing with a dragon for that matter?"**

 **Logo absentmindedly points to Toothless.**

 **ALTA**

 **"That, Logo, is something you'll have to take up with him when he wakes up, but you shouldn't worry about doing that."**

 **LOGO (CONFUSED)**

 **"Really? Why not?"**

 **Ruoy turns halfway to Alta, eyebrow raised.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Because I intend to ask him myself."**

"Oh, I get it now. You wanted to ask him yourself because you like him." Woh teased.

"Please don't make that expression again. It looks so wrong." Alta groaned, squeezing Woh's cheeks as the raven haired girl giggled.

"You didn't deny that you like him." Woh pointed out. Alta released her grip on Woh's face and sighed.

"What's not to like about Hiccup. He may not be a staggering mass of muscle like other Vikings but he's much more intelligent than them, much more sensible than and-"

"Much more cute than them?"

"Exactly. Wait, what—you—WOH!"

The raven haired girl continued to laugh. The two brunettes turned to each other with blushes and bashful smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Some people are happy. Some people are surprised. Some are disappointed, and some...**

 **Some are very, very, very pissed.**

 **Anyways, chalk up another one. Next time, we'll have Lots of Fighting on the Isle of Draak.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits.**


	12. Welcome to Draak, we Fight a Lot!

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome to Draak, we Fight a Lot!

 **Hiccup opens his eyes slowly. His vision consists of a large black mass with green pools for eyes. Soon, his vision clears up and he sees TOOTHLESS, staring at him earnestly.**

 **TOOTHLESS (EXCITED)**

 _ **"Hiccup!"**_

 **HICCUP (RELEIVED)**

 **"T-Toothless!"**

 **Toothless BARKS happily and jumps around, his large black tail swishing around with his tongue lolling out.**

"Well, at least someone's happy to see me in the morning…or night." Hiccup joked.

"How can such a dragon look so…adorable?" Woh wondered. Toothless snorted in her face, shooting her an annoyed look.

 _ **"I'm not adorable. The sight of Hiccup awake is all I need to be happy."**_ The dragon remarked.

 **Hiccup chuckles before scratching his head. He realizes his circumstances and looks down into his hands, a remorseful look on his face. He looks torn.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Was it a mistake for me to leave after all? Should we go back to Berk?"**

Stoick nodded his head. "You should, Hiccup. I'll have you kill that dragon and you'll gain uncontested chieftainship."

"Maybe, if 'e's alive after ye tear out 'is ribcage from the inside." Gobber retorted. Stoick stared with deep hurt at Gobber.

Fishlegs silently hoped Hiccup would reconsider and return to Berk. After what he saw happen to Hiccup, Fishlegs was more than ready to do anything to prove he could be a trustworthy friend again. All the same, he couldn't really blame Hiccup for leaving. Hell, he would've left too, if he had to endure what Hiccup went through for nearly his entire life.

The Twins were really hoping that Hiccup would return. Aside from entertainment, they had a firm belief that Hiccup had been blessed and/or cursed with the gift of immortality. It was as if he did die, but his soul was too stubborn to float out of his body. All the same, they just really wanted to see their god made flesh, and Hiccup was, well, Hiccup, but if he could survive that many near death experiences, what couldn't he live through?

Snotlout was frothing at the idea of his favorite punching bag returning. Hiccup had made him, the teens, but more importantly HIM, look like weaklings in dragon training. While they came out of every session riddled in scars or burns, he came out with little more than a singed hair, and that was on his worst day. Snotlout had contemplated getting rid of Hiccup while the chief was out, but when Hiccup became a superstar due to his success, he had no choice but throw his plans out the window. All the same, the thought of the fishbone returning to Berk and being blood-eagled was thrilling to Snotlout. He should probably break his heart before his execution, and oh, did he have an idea.

Astrid, whether she liked it or not, was torn between wanting and not wanting Hiccup to return. She had seen the boy basically confess that she was amazing, she saw him down, release, and restore a Night Fury, and she saw the truth behind his success in the ring. Admittedly, when she found out, her only desire was to hack Hiccup to pieces along with anyone who got in her way, but after seeing fate and consequence nearly get to him twice, she had calmed considerably.

It wasn't like she'd never see him again. As a matter of fact, there's a good chance that he won't be able to conjure his escape plan after all. All the same, she didn't want him to leave until she had figured out what to do with him.

 **"Back to hiding Toothless in the cove, back to the people who hate and rejected me, back to lying and being lied to?"**

"I've answered that question over and over again in my head. I have no place on Berk, and Berk's got no place in me." Hiccup said with bitter pride.

 **Hiccup suddenly shakes his head and clenches his fists.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"No. That's why we left in the first place. Obviously, they'd kill my dragon. Hell, they'd probably kill me and Alvis simply because we were found on the back of a dragon. Either way, we can't go back. We'll never go back."**

 **Hiccup inspects the unfamiliar surroundings. He's lying on a straw bed with a pillow and a blanket. He has bandages on his head and chest. The room is dim, with one door and no windows.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"So…the island is well populated by the looks of it. Where exactly are we, anyway?"**

 **Hiccup tries to get up to find out, but a massive pain erupts in his chest the second he props himself up on his elbows. He CRIES OUT and Toothless gently guides him to lay back down with his head.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Take it easy."**_

 **HICCUP (GRUMBLING)**

 **"Great, looks like we're stuck here."**

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Alta reassured.

"Yeah, there'll be…some perks to landing on Draak." Hiccup concurred.

"Oh? What'll those be?" She responded, curious.

"Well, I'll get to meet you…actually, that's the best I could do." Hiccup acquiesced, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I can name a few off the top." Alta giggled. "I'll get to meet you, your son, a Night Fury, and you may very well help us stop dragons from raiding our village. Plus, my dad said if we ever met, I could keep you." She finished, ruffling his hair furiously.

"I'm not a pet, Alta." Hiccup laughed.

 **Toothless looks at Hiccup with an apologetic look on his face. The boy smiles ruefully pats the Night Fury's Nose.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It's okay, bud. It's not your fault. We had no way of knowing that there was a village on this island. Just our specialty-brand rotten luck."**

 **Hiccup studies Toothless before catching sight of the many bruises and scars on Toothless. His horror is furthered when he catches sight of the prosthetic tailfin. It's pulverized. Toothless peels back his lips in an attempt to smile.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Could be worse. I could've lost my other tailfin. Good thing I still have both my other halves."**_

"I promise you this, bud. By the time we're done here, I'll have squeezed you so hard, I'll leave an impression on you." Hiccup said. True to his word, he had gotten up and hugged Toothess for the umpteenth time that day, and there were many more to come. Toothless didn't mind; he loved having his human in close proximity.

 **Hiccup, with great difficulty brings both his arms around his dragon's head. Hiccup shuts his eyes, enjoying the proximity of his dragon.**

 **HICCUP (REGRETFUL)**

 **"Oh, Toothless…"**

 **Hiccup's closed eyes scrunch in concentration before shooting open wildly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (ALARMED)**

 **"Alvis! Where's Alvis?!"**

 **Hiccup turns his head around searching all corners of the room. Multiple audible POPS come from his neck.**

"Oh man, that sounded cool! Let me do it! Let me do it!" Tuffnut said, twisting his neck at an unnatural angle. "Ow! Okay, this wasn't a good idea! Ow-owow-ow-ow!"

Ruffnut sighed, grabbed her brother's face and twisted it in the opposite direction, earning the multiple pops they had just heard. "Aw…that's so much better."

 **Toothless tries to explain…**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Calm down, Hiccup! The kid's fine! The girl from outside just wanted to feed him! She's trustworthy…for the most part!"**_

"What do you mean, 'for the most part?' I threw away my bow and quiver and I even fed Alvis, what else do you want me to do, eat a raw, regurgitated fish?" Alta said, annoyed. She looked back at Hiccup and Toothless, who were sporting the cheekiest of grins she had ever seen in her life. "STOP THAT!" She cried, before pouncing on a laughing Hiccup. Toothless let out a low draconic laugh at the sight of his human and the girl playing around like kids.

… **but Hiccup's newly formed paternal instinct renders Toothless' easing unheard. Muffled voices comes from the door. Hiccup and Toothless FREEZE.**

 **HAIRKE (ENRAGED, BUT CONCERNED)**

 **"Alta, I'm comin' in there with you, and that's final!"**

"Listen closely, Hiccup. You're about to hear one of our infamous verbal disputes, which I almost always win." Alta professed proudly.

"That's more than I can say about mine." Hiccup said, a tinge of sadness beneath the surface of his tone.

 **ALTA (WAVERING CONFIDENCE)**

 **"No, dad. You'll only scare the kid and make things worse."**

"I am not scary! I'm just… intimidating!" Hairke defended, offended that his daughter would see him as such.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I don' care! It's the dragon I'm worried 'bout. You and I were prob'ly only lucky to have gotten on that dragon's good side. It seems harmless enough, but one wrong move, and ya could be dragon bait!"**

"I really don't think they understand that Toothless doesn't eat humans. I don't think any dragon eats humans, matter of fact." Hiccup called, scratching Toothless' chin.

 _ **"He's not wrong. If anyone tries to harm you or your son, they won't have time to think about what I'll do to them."**_ Toothless warbled dangerously.

 **ALTA**

 **"Even more reason for me to go in alone. Dad, face it. You're kind of scary looking."**

"I am not!"

"You kinda are."

"Aren't!"

"ARE!"

Hiccup cleared his throat, quickly ceasing the discussion. "Uh, tiebreaker! Hairke, you're a big, tall, bearded chief, and you carry an axe at all times. I'd call that scary." Hairke sunk into his seat, sulking. Alta, on the other hand, pumped her arms in the air victoriously.

 **"I look a lot less like a threat, and I'm already on its good side. The dragon is probably more likely to let me near the boy than you."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta, I don' want my only daughter to be mauled by that dragon!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"What do you even care?! We both know you don't exactly hold me in the highest regard! Now shut your trap, and open the door! I ain't getting any younger!"**

Stoick and Hairke were hit hard by the girl's outburst. In some strange way, the girl reminded Stoick so much of Hiccup, except for the fact that she was unnecessarily more assertive than he was. Then again, Hiccup didn't need to be assertive to do things his way. Maybe he should've taught Hiccup how to stand up for himself, instead of leaving him to figure it out on his own.

 **A TENSE SILENCE ensues. A few grunts and Alta stands in the doorway carrying two things. A bundle of blankets in one arm and a tray in the other. She turns back to her retreating father.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Thanks, dad."**

 **HAIRKE (DISTANT)**

 **"We'll talk about this later."**

 **Hairke heads down the hall as Alta closes the door with her foot. As she approaches, Hiccup studies her. She steps closer as Hiccup continues to assess her. However, when he gets to her eyes, he's inwardly stricken. When she's at the foot of the straw bed, she suddenly BEAMS.**

 **ALTA (CHEERFUL)**

 **"Hi! How are you feeling?"**

 **HICCUP (OFF-GUARD)**

 **"Uhh…"**

 **Toothless slowly backs away, giving the two space. He settles up near a corner of the room. Alta sets the tray on Hiccup's lap and holds the bundle of blankets in both hands.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I believe this little cutie belongs to you."**

 **Hiccup takes the bundle and pulls back some of the sheets. It's little Alvis, waking up from a nap and staring up at Hiccup with a soft, happy coo.**

 **HICCUP (OVERJOYED)**

 **"Alvis! You're safe!"**

 **Hiccup holds the baby tightly, while Alvis reaches up for his new father's hair. Alta watches the touching scene adoringly.**

Both sides couldn't help but feel happy for Hiccup. The Hooligans may not have wanted anything to do with him, but to be fair, they hadn't given him much reason to favor them other than some reassurance of blind loyalty. Well, fat lot of good blind loyalty did them in the end.

The Boneheads, though they couldn't feel the bond between the two as well as the dragons could, they knew the father-son bond was there. Parents and children alike could understand the joy that must have been rushing through him at that moment.

 **ALTA**

 **"Your brother?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Son, actually."**

 **Alta looks confused before sticking out her hand.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I'm Alta, by the way. What's your name?"**

 **Hiccup takes a minute to decide before straining himself to shake her hand.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hiccup."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup? That's a strange name."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't remind me."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Eh, it's not my place to judge. So, uh, how are you feeling?"**

 **HICCUP (BITTER)**

 **"Bad."**

 **Alta rubs her arm in guilt.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeah. Sorry that the villagers shot you and your...dragon down."**

 **Toothless walks back over to the three humans.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"But we suffer some pretty nasty raids around here, and it's not every day you get the chance to take down a Night Fury."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Tell me about it."**

 **Toothless nuzzles Hiccup slightly before turning to sniff Alvis. Alta can't help a chuckle escape her lips.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Your dragon really cares about you and your baby. I was probably just lucky that he realized that he had no choice but to let me help out a little."**

 **Hiccup tries to get up, but enters a relapse of pain, evoking a SCREAM. Toothless jolts backwards and Alvis bursts into tears. Alta guides him into a sitting position up against the wall. She doesn't release him until after he's comfortable. Hiccup looks at Alta in confused gratitude as he bounces Alvis to calm him down.**

"And I thought I was good with kids." Alta poked, admirable of how easily Hiccup was able to assuage Alvis.

"Well, I am a boy of many talents. Talents that were otherwise unappreciated." Hiccup spoke.

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeah, you're not going to be able to move around for a while. Not in this state."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're...really friendly."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeah, and I get the feeling I'm the only one who would be. No one else is very nice most of the time, especially to me. I mean, a Viking's normal idea of friendship is to dislocate your shoulder with a good punch."**

 **Alta JABS the air for emphasis. She looks down to her own knees covered by her coat.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I don't even know you, and you're probably the nicest person I've met."**

Alta looked a little solemn at that statement. It was true that she didn't have many friends on Draak, just as Hiccup didn't when he was on Berk. Those who started off with friendly intentions towards Hiccup would want nothing to do with him whenever he was at the center of disaster. Alta, however, she actually had enough fortitude to take pride in who she was. She was proud to not want to kill a dragon, she was able to stand up to the village and whenever they asked her to move, she would ask them to move in return.

Hiccup had to admire her boldness. Perhaps some of it had rubbed off on him because it was pretty bold of him, in his opinion, to take Alta's hand warmly in his own and gently squeeze it.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Same here. You're one of the few people who has ever been intentionally nice to me."**

 **Alta looks into Hiccup's eyes. She's captivated by the amount of emotions laid dormant in the boy.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you riding a dragon, and how, for that matter? I've never met anyone who's managed to even get close enough to actually get on one's back."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's a long story."**

 **ALTA**

 **"I have the time."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, before that, I have one question."**

 **ALTA**

 **"What?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Who are you people? Where am I exactly?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh! Right, no one's told you. Well, you can just call us the Bone Head Tribe. Welcome to the Island of Draak!"**

"The Bone Head tribe?" One Hooligan wondered aloud.

"Draak?" A female Hooligan pondered.

It took a few more seconds before the whole of Berk began laughing at the ridiculous sounding name of Alta's tribe and island.

"It's a fitting name for someone like that moron!"

"Aye, she must have a bone for a head. Why else she would get so close that demon out of hell?"

"Yeah, and the Night Fury!"

The whole of Berk continued their laughter. By this time, Fishlegs and Gobber were getting sick of it. Every other 10 minutes was filled up with either someone or almost everyone badmouthing or cursing Hiccup. What would it have taken, they both wondered, for them to realize that the vast majority of them were on a list of people Hiccup never wanted to see or speak to again? What did they think any of his bitter rage meant? Gobber was probably the only reason Hiccup would ever associate Berk with good times at this point.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the name 'Hooligan' is much worse." Hiccup encouraged.

"Really? 'Bone Head' means stupid. 'Hooligan' sounds more like troublemaker."

"I'm kinda sure I fit the stupid category more. I mean, come on, almost half my plans with Toothless nearly got us both killed."

"There's a different between crazy and stupid. You're more crazy than stupid." Alta sighed.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Hiccup teased, a mischievous look crossing his face.

"Hiccup…?"

"There's something on your shirt…" Hiccup began reaching for her coat, but Alta smacked his hand away.

"Nothing's on my shirt, Hiccup." She took the slightest glance down. That small glance was all that Hiccup needed to flick her nose. "Ow!" Hiccup was on his feet in a hurry, running to the stairs.

"Catch me if you can, doll!" Hiccup roared, before sprinting up the stairs. Alta gave off an annoyed huff before running off after him, a smirk of hidden pleasure crossing her face.

"You better pray I don't catch you, dragon boy!" Alta laughed, as she took off, hot on Hiccup's trail. Woh, Valka, Cloudjumper, and Toothless simply watched with knowing looks as the two teenagers played cat and mouse with each other.

 **Hiccup and Toothless tilt their heads in confusion.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Draak? I've never heard of an island called Draak. Or the 'Bone Head' Tribe."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Does it matter? We fight, we sail around, we get attacked by dragons, and we drink mead until the yaks come home. We're pretty much your average Viking tribe, 'cept for our name. I mean, really, 'Bone Head Tribe'? I'd like to meet the guy who actually had the lapse in shame to saddle us with a ridiculous name like that."**

The two teens ran all around the room, in between the adults' section, the dragon's area, even the bathrooms. Hiccup had ran up to the rafters, alarming Mask.

 _"Hiccup, what are-what-"_

"No time, quick, beam me down! She's onto me!"

 _"Fine, fine."_ Mask grumbled, twisting his finger and sending Hiccup back down among the dragons. Hiccup had crouched low to avoid being seen. The room was dimly lit, and Hiccup was currently among hundreds of dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. His auburn hair would blend in just as easily, Alta would never be able to find him.

Of course, those chances shot dramatically in the positive direction when two baby Nadders, one red and one blue came up to him, chirping.

"Huh-what-Ruby, Lapis, how'd you get here?"

The two babies ignored him and proceeded to chirp in delight at the sight of their nurse. Hiccup just couldn't resist the sight of those big eyes full of emotion staring at him, pleading for affection.

"I'm happy to see you both, too, but we need to stay quiet otherwise…"

"I…will…find…you…" Alta sang merrily from behind Hiccup. The next thing the boy knew, he was being dragged back to his family, Woh and Cloudjumper with the two Nadders from earlier resting in his arms.

 **"Sure, we're a little ignorant, but we're not boneheads, at least no more than any other tribe."**

 **In a flash, Alta falls on her knees, face to face with Hiccup.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (EXCITED)**

 **"Okay. So, like I asked before, how were you riding a dragon? No, actually, scratch that. Why did he let you ride him?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're a curious girl, aren't you?"**

 _"I'd make a joke, but-"_

"Mask, another word and I'll slap you right back to the future!" Valka screeched.

 _"I didn't even say anything!"_ Mask wailed, storming back into the rafters.

"Gee, Mom, maybe that was a little harsh?" Hiccup asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Mask.

"Whatever do you mean, dear? His voice carries, that's all."

"Yeah, but he didn't even get a full sentence out." Hiccup reminded Valka. People always cut him off before he could finish sentences while he was on Berk. Valka knew this, and sighed remorsefully.

"Okay son, you win. I'll let him complete his next thought."

 **ALTA**

 **"I have to be. Everyone else is wondering why, but no one wants to get close enough to you and your dragon to ask."**

 **Hiccup smiles and reaches out to pet his friend on the snout.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"His name's Toothless."**

 **ALTA (PERPLEXED)**

 **"Toothless? I know I saw-"**

 **Toothless looks over at her and flashes his signature smile. Alta's eyes go wide.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (FALTERING)**

 **"Teeth... on that... dragon...how-how did he...?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I don't know. I guess it's just something Night Furies do."**

 **Toothless unsheathes his teeth, causing Alta to jump in surprise. Hiccup and Toothless chuckle at the girl's expression and soon, Alvis giggles.**

"Glad to know my misery made somebody happy." Alta groaned. Hiccup laid his head down on Alta's shoulder, making a murring sound. "I thought you said you weren't a pet?" She giggled.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to play the part." Hiccup retorted playfully, laying his head in her lap. For his troubles, he earned a scratching behind his ear.

 **Alta pouts briefly before smiling as well. She crosses her arms and turns back to Hiccup.**

 **ALTA**

 **"So are you gonna tell me about riding Toothless or what?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Gee, Alta. I don't even know where to start."**

 **ALTA**

 **"How about when you first got him?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"All right then, here goes."**

 **Just as Hiccup goes to speak, his and Alta's stomachs begin to rumble. They look at each other sheepishly before chuckling. Hiccup breaks off a bit of food and feeds it to Alvis before breaking a piece of for himself.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Can't tell a story on an empty stomach, I suppose. It all started on the most recent dragon raid on Berk, 10 days north of Hopeless, 20 degrees south of Freezing to Death, located solely on the Meridian of Misery. I was sharpening a sword my blacksmithing mentor, Gobber gave to me, Thor bless him."**

Gobber smiled. It made his heart sing to know that the boy he came to see as a son didn't hate everyone on Berk.

 **"At that point in time, I heard the infamous high pitched whistle that sends grown Vikings scrambling for cover. Toothless, known then only as the Night Fury, had struck the catapult tower, sending my father and the small group of Vikings with him jumping for their lives."**

Toothless stood on his haunches. _**"Yes, yes, continue to remind me and everyone within earshot of how awesome I am."**_ He professed proudly. Hiccup rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to pant from Alta's scratches.

"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to inflate his ego, yet it's completely fine when you do it?" Alta teased.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Anyway, after he shot at the catapults a second time. I wheeled out this bola launcher I made and perched myself close to the entrance to Raven's Point. I waited and waited until KABAM! Toothless strikes again. I quickly rerouted my launcher to his flight direction and launched it, hoping for the best. It worked…I shot him down."**

"If only you had killed it! I would've been so proud of you and this whole dragon-friendly mess never would'a happened in the first place!" Stoick groaned, still unwilling to believe that Hiccup had refused his guaranteed place as heir.

"Ye wouldn't 'av believed 'im. Ye'd probably say 'iccup cleaved out sum poor yak's 'eart." Gobber retorted.

"I would've believed him, then! I may have been foolish enough to doubt him when he said he shot down the Night Fury, but had he brought me its head, it would've been more convincing!" Stoick spoke up, defensively.

"Sure, Stoick, sure." Gobber sighed.

 **"I went to look for him when night turned back into day. I found him after tremendous difficulty and was fully poised to kill him…but I didn't."**

 **Alvis yawns and falls asleep, curled up in his blankets on Hiccup's lap. Toothless is curled snugly around his humans. Hiccup smiles fondly as he pets Toothless' head and strokes Alvis' face.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Why not?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I couldn't."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Couldn't…or wouldn't? You basically had Toothless right where any other Viking would've wanted him. Tied up, defenseless, all you would've needed was a silver platter and the expression would've been complete. Any other Viking would've done it."**

"Then I'm not a Viking. Besides, only Vikings, real Vikings kill dragons." Hiccup sighed.

"You got that right." Ruoy sneered. Many of the Vikings in both rooms nodded their heads in agreement. No one needed to be told that the Night Fury was the biggest game of the sky. If you killed a Night Fury, you'd literally go from poor to rich in the blink of an eye. To pass up an opportunity such as that would mean either something was really wrong with you, or you just didn't like killing dragons. If you didn't like killing dragons, then something was really wrong with you. Then again, nearly everything was wrong with Hiccup to the Hooligans.

 **HICCUP (SCOFFING)**

 **"Yeah."**

 **ALTA**

 **"So…why didn't you?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I looked into his eyes and I saw the same fear, the same paralyzing fear that left me victimized so many times before. When I saw him, I saw myself. So I cut him loose and he pounced. He had plenty of opportunity, the means, and the motive to kill me. He simply roared in my face and flew off. I found him in a cove the next afternoon after day 1 of dragon training."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Wait…dragon training?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's this coming of age ritual. For a few weeks while my dad and so many 'willing' Vikings went out to find the nest and force the dragons away, we learned how to fight dragons. The first two days were…eventful, especially the second day, after the fiasco with the Nadder. I went to find Toothless, unaware that he had been watching my movements for a long time. I offered a fish, but he wouldn't have anything to do with me until I ditched my dagger."**

"I still think it was a damned idiotic thing to do, even if the devil didn't kill him." Stoick grumbled.

 **ALTA**

 **"Tossing away your only form of defense against a dragon must not have seemed like the best idea at the time."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Not at the time, but it was in retrospect. It was…earning his trust that might have had some repercussions."**

 **ALTA**

 **"How? Did you have to eat a fish or something?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"In a manner of speaking…yes."**

 **Hiccup goes a little green at the memory. Alta tilts her head and furrows her brows in confusion until…it DAWNS on her. She's torn between amusement, bewilderment, and disgust. She opts for the former and starts LAUGHING loudly.**

"Oh come on, you just did that!" Hiccup groaned.

"It's still funny, dragon boy." Alta giggled.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh, come on, what was I supposed to do?! He wouldn't take it back after he upchucked it!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Whatever you say, dragon boy!"**

 **Hiccup blushes as Alta continues her laughter. After a few minutes, she calms and stares back at him. He's unamused.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"At least I'm keeping you entertained."**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Sorry, it's just…I've never met anyone who would eat something that was sitting in a dragon's stomach!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's not like it was disease-ridden! I cleaned that fish good before carrying it to the cove! I promise you, I brushed every inch of my mouth after I came back!"**

"I don't doubt you, it's just…okay, I do, a little bit. You have mouthwash or something on Berk?"

"I found some mint leaves, this stuff used for steel-making, and some white paste. I mixed them in a jar when I was 5, put it in my mouth, and swished it around a bit before spitting it out. When I saw my teeth in the mirror, they were sparkling. Ever since then, I swish it around after every meal and I make myself a new batch every week." Hiccup proudly stated.

"That's why your breath smells so good!" Alta realized. "I can't believe they thought you were nothing but a failure! You're anything but a failure, Hiccup!" Alta said, extremely impressed. Hiccup couldn't hide the blush on his face or the fresh tears gathered in his eyes not yet ready to fall. Not even Gobber had ever offered him such praise for his ingenuity.

"…Gee, Alta…that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me since…ever. Thanks." Hiccup said.

"Of course!"

 **ALTA**

 **"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please keep going."**

 **SIGH.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Anyway, that night, Gobber told me and the other training recruits that without tails and wings, dragons can't get away from us."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Downed dragons are dead dragons."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yep. So, I decided to forge a makeshift tailfin for Toothless. It took many days and nights but I was able to come up with a working design. But my friendship with Toothless wasn't the only good…well, it was for me because no one knew about him. As for everyone else, save for Astrid Hofferson, they were happy for a different reason."**

Astrid snorted. That Nightmare was hers to kill after all, Hiccup had no right to beat her in dragon training. At least, not the way he did. It was moot, however, for Hiccup had left and even told his father to let Astrid kill that dragon. It was unlikely that Hiccup would ever return to Berk, especially given how much this girl seemed to accommodate Hiccup, his Night Fury, and his new 'son'.

 **ALTA**

 **"That reason being…?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I was able to take down dragons. No one understood how or when I got so good at pacifying dragons. The other teens barely made it out with just a few scrapes and burns while Astrid came out with barely a scratch. As for me, I came out completely untouched, on a bad day, a singed hair at best. People started calling me 'Hiccup the Promising', 'Hiccup the Helpful' even, hell, the other day, someone even called me 'The Dragon Conqueror.'"**

"Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror? That doesn't sound right."

"Why not? You're able to render vicious, destructive dragons into puddles of bliss and scales within minutes and walk away unsinged." Alta hummed as she mindlessly sifted her hands through Hiccup's hair.

"That's not conquering. To conquer is to overcome and take control of something by use of force."

"That's one definition. Another definition is to gain the love, admiration, or respect of a person or group of people."

"That's gentler than my definition, at least. It sounds more like whispering than conquering."

"Hmm…Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer!"

 **ALTA**

 **"'Dragon Conqueror?' Well, that's dumb."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It sure is. I mean, dragons aren't meant to be conquered."**

Stoick and Valka shuddered simultaneously. They knew of only one man who had the ability to do such a thing as "conquer" a dragon. Stoick had only seen him once, but Valka may as well make a schedule out of their visits since there were too many to count.

 **ALTA**

 **"Wow...That's just…amazing. And you managed to hide this from everyone in your village? Um, where are you from, again?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Berk, and it wasn't hard at first. Sure, a few people wondered how I got so good, where I was learning these things – I mean, the village runt going to placing first in dragon training overnight? I'm pretty sure I got some heads spinning there, but by some miracle, I was able to keep Toothless safe, despite a few close calls."**

 **Hiccup pats Toothless' forehead. Toothless closes his eyes, WARBLING in pride and happiness.**

 **ALTA**

 **"...But I'm guessing things didn't last?"**

 **HICCUP (QUIET)**

 **"Yep."**

 **ALTA**

 **"What happened? It must have been something very upsetting for you to have ended up here."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Things started going downhill when my father came back from one of his voyages."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Your father?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Stoick the Vast. He's also the chief. When he found out how well I was doing in Dragon Training, he… uh… well, he was happy. He was… proud. But, unfortunately, thanks to what I learned from Toothless. I was chosen for the final match. And, I… well, uh…"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, what? I mean, if your dad was finally proud of you, what was the problem?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ugh, well, I'd just...I mean I-I got tired of it. I guess his recognition wasn't all that important to me anymore.** **I mean I had a real friend who'd go with me anywhere, so I figured, why not just go?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"So... you ran away? Huh, well, I guess I would've done the same thing if I was in your position."**

 **Hiccup looks down, eyes flashing in bitter reminiscence. Toothless narrows his eyes.**

 **HICCUP (DARK)**

 **"It doesn't matter. No one actually cared about me in the first place."**

As much as the Hooligans tried to stuff down their feelings of guilt at Hiccup's words, it rose and filled them anyway. All the boy wanted was acceptance, to earn a chance at being a part of his own tribe, and they denied him even that. Hiccup didn't leave the Hooligan tribe, rather, the tribe all but kicked him out.

The teens were all caught in a spectrum of depression ranging from unnecessary further guilt to unknown regret, to callous ignorance and total indifference. Now that Hiccup had gone and left them, they didn't see the point in saying or doing any of the things that they wanted to. Feeling guilty wouldn't bring Hiccup back to them, nor would apologies, Astrid was willing to bet with a huff. And he certainly wasn't about to come back with whatever dark thoughts were crawling in Snotlout's disturbed mind.

Maybe they could find out for sure, if only that door wasn't there…

 **ALTA**

 **"What?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh... Enough about me, what about you, Alta? While I'm the one spilling my guts to a person I don't even know, you haven't said very much about yourself."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Well...Like you, Hiccup, I'm the child of the chief. My full name is Alta Walker Skulason the Second, as embarrassing as that is to say in public."**

"Oh, come on, Alta. That name doesn't sound nearly as bad as mine." Hiccup said.

"Your name doesn't sound bad either. Besides, a name is just something you use to call someone. Though, some of us are aptly named than others."

"Ruoy?"

"Snotlout."

"Harassment?"

"Stupidity and sexism. Thank goodness you'll come to us." Alta sighed, absentmindedly combing her hands through Hiccup's hair.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Better than my full name."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Why? What's your full name?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'll tell you later."**

 **ALTA**

 **"I've always been different from everyone else. I can argue in circles for hours on end, but I can't physically fight very well. From day one, everyone just liked to pick on me. They treat me like I'm stupid, they talk slowly like I can't understand them, and they say hurtful things all the time."**

Hiccup bristled as he heard Alta speak. He had heard Ruoy call Alta useless and everything about that pissed him off. Hiccup may not have known Ruoy, but he was filling Snotlout's role as antagonist pretty damn well. Even Logo, an adult, was treating Alta like she was an immature child, when she had proven beyond a reasonable doubt that such opinions were nowhere near true. Childishly hyperactive, yes, but not immature. Unconsciously, his hands had clenched into fists, and his teeth were ground together.

 **"Like, earlier today. I was trying to get close to Toothless here so I could feed Alvis, and these two guys I know just started yelling at me, saying I was dumb enough to let myself be dragon feed. Someone needs to put Ruoy in his place."**

"Speak for yourself! You're in close proximity with a dragon and you're telling me I need to be placed?!" Ruoy growled.

"I plan to." Hiccup spoke aloud.

 **"My dad and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I'm surprised I didn't run away a long time ago."**

Hairke felt like he got hit in the gut by a Gronkle. A long time ago, he and Alta were practically inseparable. Only Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the Bonehead Tribe knew what had caused them to grow so distant.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Alta's waist. He knew exactly what it was like not to have a strong bond with a father. He had such a bond with his mentor, but he wasn't blood.

"Sorry." Hiccup whispered.

"It's not your fault." Alta said.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Not to be rude, but, I ran away. Why do you think you didn't?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"I don't know. Maybe because I just got used to it, or because I can give them an earful if they say something they should know they'll regret."**

"I know that for a fact." Hiccup chuckled. "I'm just glad that Alvis didn't hear any of it…or me."

"What do you think I said to him?" Alta asked.

"Somethings are better left unsaid." Hiccup quipped impishly.

 **"You know, I can get though a lot of unpleasant things. Everyone just thinks I'm useless because I'm something of a dreamer – they always say I've got my head in the clouds or that I'm too 'airheaded' to be of any value."**

"Nothing's wrong with dreaming."

 **"And, to add to the ridicule, I refuse to kill dragons."**

Right after that was said, Alta was immediately glomped by Valka, who started rubbing her face against her prospective daughter-in-law.

"That clinches it. I want you to be Hiccup's wife."

The bluntness of Valka's joyous statement made both teens blush, however Hiccup didn't move his head from Alta's lap, and Alta didn't stop messing with Hiccup's hair.

 **HICCUP (SHOCKED)**

 **"Refuse?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, yeah! I mean look at them! They're so amazing, so mysterious, why should we hurt them?"**

Toothless had given Alta a long lick across the face for that. Several of the smaller dragons, namely the Terrors and the babies started crowding Alta's feet before showering her with affection. Not that she was objecting in the slightest, but the continued slobbering of her frame pretty much ensured that she would need new clothes.

The Hooligans, on the other hand, had started slamming their hands to their ears, practically claiming Alta's words as blasphemy.

"What a moron!"

"Is she stupid?"

"Dragon-loving tramp!"

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't they raid your village?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yes, but- Look, the point is, dragons are cool. Imagine how much we could learn by interacting with them."**

"I should probably add this to the new book: dragon slobber is really hard to wash out, Night Fury-brand especially." Hiccup quipped, earning a flick from Alta, who just received several amount of dragon kisses.

"You're telling me this now?"

"Hey, you need to learn as much as you can before we start an academy."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Eh, I know what you mean."**

 **ON Toothless, who's licking Alvis's cheek and suddenly coming up to nuzzle Hiccup's.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I just see the world differently than everyone else. Is that so wrong?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, no, there's nothing wrong with that. I know exactly how you feel. You should see how they treat me back on-"**

 **THUMP!**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Eh?"**

 **The two humans go silent. Toothless' ears perk up. Small hushed whispers come from the other side of the door.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Alta growled.

"Ruoy's a prick, that's why." Hiccup replied, annoyed.

 **ALTA**

 **"Why of all the rotten…"**

 **She stealthily tiptoes behind the door, grabs the metal handle and YANKS it open with the speed of a viper. Two boys fall in, one heavyset, timid, teenage Viking boy, Niart and other teen from earlier, Ruoy. Toothless growls and curls around Hiccup protectively at the sight of him.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Stupid Viking boy! You don't know when to quit, do you?!"**_

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (OUTRAGED)**

 **"I can't believe you idiots would even stoop so low!"**

 **NIART (DEFENSIVE)**

 **"Your dad made us!"**

"Now that, I believe." Alta called.

 **ALTA**

 **"I don't care! Don't you two have better things to do than spying on people?!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Hey, if it wasn't for us, you would have been killed by dragons long ago! You should be down on your knees kissing my boots in gratitude!"**

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you take those boots and shove 'em right up your-." Hiccup growled.

"Hiccup!" Alta yelled.

"Yeah?"

"He's already got 'em in his mouth." She chuckled.

 **ALTA**

 **"Get a life, Ruoy! Don't think you'll get that lucky, even if your boots are the only part of you even remotely kissable!"**

 **Alta's eyes flash dangerously, but Ruoy scoffs in dismissal. As he does, some of his spittle lands on Alta, infuriating her. She furiously wipes it off.**

"I'm going to hit him." Hiccup said. "I'm going to knock him out."

"Hiccup…please don't."

"He spit on you, Alta! Why shouldn't I hit him?"

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (LIVID)**

 **"What is wrong with you, you jerk?!"**

 **Ruoy's eyes WIDEN in outrage. His jaw DROPS.**

 **RUOY**

 **"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!"**

 **Ruoy walks threateningly towards Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless even BARKS when Ruoy reaches for his sword. Alta jumps in front of them, but Ruoy knocks her aside. Alta falls and Niart pins her by her shoulders. He fully brandishes his sword and points it at the rider-dragon pair.**

"I'm gonna hit both of them." Hiccup growled, leaving his perch on Alta's lap and stomping over to the steps. Toothless reached over and grabbed the back of Hiccup's collar with his jaw. "Toothless, let me go!"

 _ **"Hiccup, I know you want to beat up the idiots that are accosting your mate, but don't go getting all adrenalized on me!"**_

"Toothless. I've got a lot of pent-up rage, and it's about time I vented!"

 _ **"Just wait a little bit! This is what's going to happen, not what'll happen now."**_

 **RUOY**

 **"Stupid girl! You're already trusting this scrawny kid and this dragon! And you're wondering what's wrong with me?! They could be spies from another tribe, or-"**

 **Toothless jumps in front of Hiccup and Alvis, baring his teeth and scraping his claws.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Take a moment and consider what you're pointing fingers at, stupid human!"**_

 **Alta smiles at Ruoy's desistence.**

 **ALTA**

 **"One step closer to Hiccup and you're dead, courtesy of the Night Fury! And I'm the stupid one?! What tribe would send a scrawny kid like him to spy?! No offense Hiccup."**

"Alta!" Hiccup groaned in mock heartbreak.

"I'm pretty sure everyone but Niart is a little upset, Hiccup! Cut me some slack!"

 **Hiccup raises a hand in dismissal.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Even with a dragon?! I mean, what kind of idiot-"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Be quiet!"**

 **NIART**

 **"You've got a big mouth for a small girl."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Shut up, Niart."**

 **NIART**

 **"Maybe you should take your own advice!"**

 **Niart's face suddenly contorts in pain. On ALTA, whose elbow lay in Niart's stomach. She gets to her feet, while Niarts clutches his stomach in pain.**

"You sure you can't fight well?" Hiccup asked, impressed.

"I don't start fights I can't finish. I just know how to defend myself." Alta blushed, proud of herself for fighting back.

 **RUOY (ROARING)**

 **"You little brat!"**

 **Ruoy turns away from Hiccup and Toothless in favor for Alta and pounces on her. They're locked in a struggle that Ruoy's winning.**

The Hooligans cheered. It was about time someone put that mouthy little dragon lover in her place. Astrid let a small smile emerged from her face as she saw that Alta girl struggle beneath the boy who obviously had his priorities and beliefs straight. The Twins cheered: finally they got to see a fight! It got so boring watching more of the same; Hiccup surviving death, Stoick lamenting over the loss of his son, Astrid going off on people like a total hypocrite. Fishlegs gasped in horror, while Snotlout looked on, aroused.

Hiccup's eyes went wide with anger and he turned to Toothless, who was more than happy to let him go. Hiccup roared and made a beeline for Ruoy, who had put himself in a stance. Hiccup was left than two feet away from the flame-haired youth when he brought his rear leg forward to feign a kick, then snapped the leg back while throwing a cross. Valka and Alta immediately ran after their boy, Toothless picking up the rear, leaving Woh, Alvis, and Cloudjumper to monitor the smaller dragons.

 **ALTA**

 **"Get off of me, you ogre! You're worse than the dragons!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"For the first time ever, you may be right, nut-brain! Cause what that dragon might have done will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"**

Ruoy was knocked onto his back, but immediately got back up and tried a double leg takedown. Hiccup leaned forward, making it similar to pushing against a statue from Ruoy. Hiccup seized one of Ruoy's arms and twisted his lanky frame in mid-air while holding the wrist, forcing Ruoy onto his back. Ruoy roared and tried to roll on onto his arm's side, to no avail.

"Son of a-get off me!"

"You spat in Alta's face, hit her, and tackled her!" Hiccup growled as he continued to wrench Ruoy's arm. "Apologize!"

"Bite me, traitor! Niart, aren't you gonna help me?!"

 **All the commotion has awoken Alvis, who has begun wailing due to all the commotion. Toothless WHACKS Ruoy with his tail while the three teens continue their fighting. Hiccup is unable to anything but sit and watch until he sees the tallest Viking among them, Hairke.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"What is going on in here?!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Dad, get him off me, before I wring his neck!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Good luck with that! Hairke, just let me give this mouthy migraine one good punch! We both know she's had it coming for a long time!"**

Niart immediately got to his feet and ran towards the two. He opted for splashing for Hiccup, but the auburn-haired ace broke the hold and rolled away from the splash zone, leaving Niart to collide with the splash zone. Hiccup grabbed Niart by his collar and his tone suddenly became just as haunting as his tranquil furious expression.

"I don't want to attack you, but I will if I have to. Now sit back in your seat, and don't get back up."

Niart then started to tremble, paralyzed by fear as he started to let out a cry so small, you could barely hear it. He then stood up and went back to his seat, holding that silent cry the whole way.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was distracted, leaving himself wide open for an angry fist to hit him in the face.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Get off her!"**

 **Hairke grabs Toothless' tail to pry him away from the fighting teens as Niart tries to pull Ruoy and Alta away from each other. ON HICCUP, whose fists clench tightly. He looks on in anger at the pandemonium before and shakes his head slowly. He carefully removes himself from the bed, placing a still wailing Alvis on the straw.**

Ruoy followed with a left cross and another right before Hiccup ducked the next one, shooting off his right foot and launching his fist right in Ruoy's chin. Ruoy then suffered a blow to the face, neck, stomach, before Hiccup attempted a roundhouse, which Ruoy caught. He smirked at Hiccup before spinning it around. He wasn't prepared for the most basic law of physics to bite him in the tush as Hiccup jumped and kicked him in the side of the head with that same leg.

 **He uses the wall for support, take several deep breaths, grinds his teeth, and releases a LOUD, PRIMAL SCREAM of anger and pain. The shout produces a shockwave that whips everyone's hair.**

 **HICCUP (UNHINGED)**

 **"OKAY! EVERYBODY, WOULD YOU PLEASE! SHUT! THE HELL! UP!?"**

…

…

…

Nothing. No words were spoken. Everyone's eyes were on the screen. The Hooligans and the Boneheads were all seated, mouths hanging open. The dragons' eyes all went wide with surprise.

Valka looked back from Hiccup to the screen to Hiccup, who looked just as flabbergasted as everyone else. Ruoy slowly got up, not taking his eyes off the screen. Niart ceased his silent crying. Hairke looked on, both shocked and impressed. Logo dropped his mug he had kept from the last food break. Alta and Woh both looked at the on-screen Hiccup, shocked…and slightly enamored.

The Twins had to close each other's mouths. Snotlout was searching for things to say, but nothing, even unintelligible came from Snotlout's mouth. Fishlegs dropped his book. Astrid couldn't stop the sudden rush of heat she felt seeing this boy, the same disappointing Hiccup that had slipped and slid on his belly like a snake to the top dragon training, suddenly taking charge and shutting up a room full of Vikings, and a Night Fury. Gobber looked just as gobsmacked as he did when he saw Hiccup force the Zippleback with what he thought was his bare hands. Stoick, however, wasn't nearly as floored as everyone else, if anything he seemed…proud.

 **Everyone turns to him, shocked, flabbergasted even. Ruoy and Alta stop wrestling. Toothless stops swatting at Ruoy. Niart stops his pulling. Alvis' wails have dwindled into small whimpers as Hiccup nods in satisfaction. Hairke still has a hold on Toothless' tail, but looks at Hiccup with interest rather than fear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (AUTHORITIVE)**

 **"This is unbelievably stupid! Have you people ever tried talking things out?! Alta's father, whatever your name is, let go of my dragon! Toothless, come here."**

 **Hairke immediately lets go of Toothless, who quickly goes to Hiccup's side. The usually proud Night Fury bows his head and has his tail between his legs, looking as humble as a domesticated animal.**

Toothless couldn't believe what he was seeing from Hiccup. His human, his lovable, fragile, gentle, reckless, and kind human looked like a…a king! This was the same boy who was rightfully afraid to approach him all those times in the cove, rendering a room silent and commanding him like a domesticated lizard! Toothless felt he should be angry, but it was overwhelmed by the pride he had in his Hiccup for asserting himself and refusing to be a bystander.

 **HICCUP (AUTHORITIVE) (CONT'D)**

 **"Niart, let go of them. Ruoy, get off of Alta. Alta, get up."**

 **All three of them do as they are told fast and they are soon standing in a neat row of three.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (STERN)**

 **"You people are worse than the rock-heads back where I'm from when it comes to resolving arguments. And with those guys, nothing's settled unless weapons are involved."**

 **He turns and points to Alta, who looked down guiltily.**

 **HICCUP (STERN) (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay, Alta, I understand that you were mad, but you had no real right to yell at Ruoy."**

Ruoy looked at Hiccup with surprise and slight gratitude. Alta looked at Hiccup, betrayed that he would take the side of the meathead who accosted her. Hiccup's eyes were still fixated on the screen.

 **RUOY**

 **"HA!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"And Ruoy. You had no right to attack someone who can't defend themselves. A girl, no less!"**

Ruoy's surprised look soon settled back into a discontented scowl. Alta's expression lightened up, but there was offense at the "girl" remark.

 **"Does every problem have to be resolved with violence?! I know you're Vikings, but that doesn't give you an excuse to act like a bunch of undisciplined brats! This is ridiculous!"**

 **Alta looks even guiltier. Ruoy huffs and crosses his arms, but anyone could tell by the squinting eyes, and quivering lip, that he's ready to cry. Niart presses his fingers, looking towards the door, as if to escape.**

"Wow." Fishlegs spoke.

"That was incredible." Ruffnut admitted.

"Who'd thought he had that in him?" Tuffnut admired.

"That was…amazing." Astrid sighed.

"I'll be damned." Burthair burst.

"Unbelievable." Phelgma pondered.

"Geez Louise." Hoark heaved.

"Cool." Shamus said.

Gobber and Stoick said nothing as they stared at the on-screen Hiccup with pride.

 **Hairke turns a studious gaze onto Hiccup. Hiccup catches the Viking chief's gaze and his confidence immediately vanishes. He starts breathing hard and rapid, he knees are wobbly again. He falls but immediately shoots back up, using the wall for support.**

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Hiccup said. Toothless then gathers Hiccup in his jaws the way a lion would his cub. The Night Fury walked down to their original spot in front, seated on the floor. Alta and Valka joined them soon after.

"Well, you just rendered me silent. No one's been able to do that since I was five, not even Dad." Alta sighed, impressed.

"I had to do something. I look at Ruoy and I see Snotlout standing over me, laughing at me as I try to pick myself of the ground…and it makes me want to rip him apart." Hiccup growled. Alta rolled her eyes and guided Hiccup's head back to her lap. She huffed a bit before smacking the back of his head, eliciting an "OW!"

"You could've gotten seriously hurt, Hiccup! Ruoy's a pretty good fighter, except against dragons. If it had gone on just a few minutes longer, I can't said you would've been able to win." Alta said seriously. Hiccup groaned and turned back to the screen.

"...I'm not sorry for clobbering Ruoy...I am sorry for making you worry again."

"I just don't want to lose you, Hiccup." Alta spoke lovingly. "I appreciate you defending my honor, but I don't want you hurt because of it."

"Okay. I'll be careful next time."

"Next time? After what you did to that blockhead, you think he'll be eager for more?" Alta joked. The two teens laughed.

 **Toothless stands in front of Hiccup, early submissiveness gone. Hairke grows ever closer as Toothless' eyes return to cautious slits. Hairke wears a look that reminds Hiccup of Stoick.**

 **RUOY (CAUTIOUS)**

 **"Hairke, why do you have that look on your face?"**

 **ALTA (CONFUSED)**

 **"Father?"**

 **Hairke's pupils moved up and down, analytically. Hiccup lets go of the wall and places his hands on Toothless. He stops in front of the pair and leans down towards Hiccup.**

"Yeah, Hairke, what are you doing?" Logo asked.

"What do you think? I'm studying the boy. Alta's got a way of rendering people speechless, but he-this 'Hiccup' had a roar like a dragon." Hairke said, impressed. He was tempted to go down and evaluate the boy himself.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Who are you, boy?"**

 **Hiccup stammers a bit. Toothless GROWLS at Hairke for making his human afraid. Alta comes to his aid and holds his arm. He turns to her with a look of sheer gratitude.**

 **ALTA**

 **"This is Hiccup, Dad. He's from Berk."**

 **RUOY**

 **"He can answer for himself. Seriously Alta, why don't you shut your mouth?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Seriously Ruoy, why don't I bust your face?"**

 **Alta raises her fist at Ruoy. Hiccup gives her a look. She looks offended.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"What?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta, please."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Um, who are you exactly?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"My name is Hairke. I am chief of the Bone Head Tribe."**

 _"EVERYONE!"_ Mask screamed from the top of the rafters. Unfortunately, Mask's voice reverberated throughout the whole theater like thunder coursing through their eardrums. Of course, another indication of how loud Mask was being was how everyone in the theater, except the fortunately deaf, slammed their hands to their ears.

"For the love of Thor, Mask, why?!" Hiccup groaned.

 _"Sorry, Hiccup, but I just remembered something very important!"_

"Was it so important that you had to yell with the force of Thor behind you?!" Alta asked, sharing in the whole theater's annoyance.

 _"Okay, it's obvious that my voice isn't calming anyone down, so…who's hungry?"_ Mask said before vanishing once more. Hiccup turned to his mother.

"Remind of this whenever I ask you to take it easy on Mask…ever again."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Okay. That was…exhausting. Not very fun, either. But hey, who ever said writing in the morning was fun?**

 **Don't answer that.**

 **By the way, if you guys want to know what kinds of grins Hiccup and Toothless were sporting when Alta pounced on Hiccup, imagine Bloo and Mac from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends pilot when Terrence nearly called himself stupid.**

 **Next time, it'll be While He Stays, Get To Know Him.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	13. While He Stays, Get to Know Him

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **Hey all! Yeah, I get the feeling you're all outraged because you had to wait more than a week, two weeks actually but I have good reasons for it. I was being lazy, and I had bunch of assignments to do, and-**

 _ **Dude, being lazy isn't a good reason, and you could've knocked out all those assignments before instead of sleeping like a bear!**_

 **Some writers don't update because they're lazy!**

 _ **You…wanna look back at Chapter 5?**_

 **…Oh…ooohhh. Shoot.**

 _ **Yeah. Just don't make them wait this long again.**_

 **No promises!**

 _ **Damn it, MOD!**_

 **Oh, come on! I'm sifting through Chapter 14 right now!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon films or books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 13: While He Stays, Get to Know Him

 **EXT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-NIGHT**

 **Two silhouettes of Vikings are shown in the limelight of the window.**

 **LOGO**

 **"-What do you make of it, Hairke?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I don' know, Logo. He seems ta be tellin' the truth, but with that dragon, 'm honestly not sure.** **I doubt that it's an invasion; what village would sent such a scrap of a boy to spy, even with a dragon?** "

Hiccup said nothing. It was a daily occurrence for someone to remind him that he wasn't the beefiest form of physical mass on the face of the earth.

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"But Berk..."**

 **LOGO**

 **"I've never heard of this 'Berk' before. Might've glanced at it a time ago one of our maps, but other than that, got no clue. Ya know it?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"All too well, 'm afraid. The boy – Hiccup – explained earlier that his father's name is Stoick. Used ta know a man called Stoick the Vast a long time ago, the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. We met some time ago during one of the Things between the chieftains on the isle of the Meathead Tribe. He was…an old friend."**

Stoick felt a twinge of regret in his gut. It seemed that when he and Valka had Hiccup, all those long-avoided odds suddenly caught up with him and his social life took a turn for the worse. He couldn't really enjoy the friendships he had between other tribes.

 **LOGO (CAUTIOUS)**

 **"What happened between you two?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Eh, we just grew apart. His wife was gonna have a kid, and I was gettin' married myself, so our tribes just lost touch."**

Stoick groaned. He'd usually perk up at tribal gatherings and take comfort in hearing the shared woes of other leaders, but when everyone starting bringing their own children, Stoick felt like he was obligated to show Hiccup before them. The first time he brought him to a Thing, the crowd wouldn't stop laughing until he threw a chair at someone, igniting a full scale brawl and throwing an axe into any peace talks. That was the first and last time Hiccup ever went to any tribe meetings, no matter how much the other tribes begged or ordered Stoick to bring him.

" **Last I heard, his wife'd been snatched and gobbled up by a dragon during one of the raids."**

"I think 'saved' is the better word for what Cloudjumper did for you, Valka." Woh said. Valka smiled and nodded.

 **PAUSE. Hairke and Logo both concentrate on the floor.**

 **LOGO**

 **"So are you gonna send the kid back?"**

"YES!" Half of the Hooligan tribe were screaming in their heads.

"NO!" The whole of the Bonehead tribe, save for Ruoy and Niart, seemed to want to say.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I don't know, Logo. I feel like I should, but he says he ran away. I think we can both guess why."**

"Neglect from his father?" Valka frowned.

"Disrespect from his tribe?" Alta scowled.

"Abuse from his family?" Woh guessed.

" _ **Disregard for his well-being?"**_ Toothless asked.

 **LOGO**

 **"The dragon?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Exactly."**

"Those were all really good reasons too, guys; don't get me wrong. But I'd never let anyone hurt him, even if it meant banishment." Hiccup told the four.

 **Hairke starts pacing.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"Berk suffers from dragon raids just as we do. If they found out the boy had turned on them in favor of a dragon, they could've had him exiled, or worse."**

 _"Blood-Eagled."_ Snotlout slithered with a malicious grin, rubbing his hands together. _"Breaking Useless in every way imaginable, oh-ho, TOO good to pass up. The only question is: should I do it myself and have the utmost pleasure in torturing the loser down to his last pathetic breath or let someone else do it and take in every second of his sorry face crying? Oh, decisions, decisions."_

 **LOGO**

 **"I don' blame the boy. But are ya really gonna let a dragon roam the village like a pet? The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?"**

"Welp." Hiccup sighed, as he turned to get up. Suddenly, Alta had him pinned on his back. His arms and legs were a spread eagle position, while Alta straddled him, her hands rested firmly on his shoulders. "What the heck, Alta?"

"I honestly didn't get this impression of you when I met you, but you seem to be a lot more hotheaded than you let on." Alta said pointedly.

"He pressed the 'pet' button, Alta!" Hiccup whined. "What could be more infuriating than my best friend being called a pet?"

"You really don't want to know what can make you angry, Hiccup." Alta warned. "Just let it go."

"I've noticed that you like pouncing on me." Hiccup spoke blankly.

"What can I say? I'm good at hunting." Alta spoke proudly.

"That so?"

"It's _so_ so."

"…Grammar issues aside, is it okay if I ask you to get off me?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"…Can you get off me?"

"No."

"Toothless?"

" _ **You and your mate seem comfortable together. Therefore, I've no place in your disputes."**_ Toothless snorted as he lay down.

"No more beating people up, okay?" Alta flicked Hiccup's nose. Hiccup may be as stubborn as a Viking, but he knew when to fold 'em.

"Okay, Alta." He sighed with a smile. "You win."

"Good." She beamed.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"To be honest, I've had this idea naggin' at the back of my mind on what ta do with the boy and dragon ever since he broke up the fight 'tween Ruoy and Alta, but 'm not sure."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Well, don' keep me in suspense, man, what is it?"**

 **ALTA (O.S)**

 **"Yes, Father, what is your idea?"**

 **Hairke and Logo turn sharply towards the top of the stairs. ALTA's there, in a pink nightgown, curiosity in her eyes.**

"Eew." Alta groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like people staring at me in my pajamas, especially the ones on the other side of the wall." Alta groaned.

"You do look good in pink." Hiccup admitted. "Can you get off me, now?"

"No." Alta spoke comfortably.

"You do realize this looks wrong in so many ways." Hiccup said, playing on her dignity.

"It's the only way I can make sure you don't go on another rampage." Alta huffed.

"That wasn't a rampage!"

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta! I thought ya were asleep! How much did you hear?"**

"More than she was supposed to, I'm sure." Astrid huffed, still uncomfortable at the sight of Alta on the giant screen.

 **Alta descends from the stairs.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Enough. So, what is this idea you have?"**

 **GROAN.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"If you must know, Alta-"**

 **ALTA**

 **"And I do."**

 **Hairke shoots her a look but she's already crossing her arms, silent.**

"Does this chick know when to shut up?" Ruffnut scoffed. "I swear, she's almost a female Hiccup!"

"Except Hiccup was never nearly as talkative." Fishlegs agreed.

"Does it matter?" Astrid growled.

"What's your deal? Do you know this girl, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's a stupid question, Fishlegs, and don't ever ask me what my deal is again." Astrid retorted.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"-I believe that havin' the boy could be beneficial for the island."**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose. Him, beneficial for the island? His track record on Berk spoke for him that his abilities and assistance had never been beneficial to anyone or anything. One of the main reasons he was so infatuated with the idea of leaving Berk was because he knew that there was more to life than killing dragons. He longed for the opportunity to travel with Toothless, see the world and all it had to offer. Yet, here a Viking chief was saying that someone like him, a non-Viking, a pro-dragonist could be salubrious to the island's health and well-being.

 **ALTA**

 **"He has a name, you know; Hiccup. And what do you mean?"**

 **Hairke scratches his chin and SIGHS.**

"Ruoy's not gonna like this." Alta called. "Once the chief sighs, the decision's almost never popular."

"You learn fast." Hiccup said, rubbing Alta's nose. She swatted at his hand, giggling.

"Stop that, Ace."

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I was thinkin' that we could have the boy's talents with dragons put to use. Maybe then we wouldn' suffer from raids so much."**

Hiccup looked back at the screen then got to his feet to look at Hairke, who looked at his on screen self in agreement.

He couldn't believe it, where had this village been all his life? These…people; Vikings wasn't the right term for them in the face of such open-mindedness, kindness and intelligence. But still, Hiccup had always thought about what would happen if he didn't leave Berk, if he had been caught. He probably would've had to try and tame the Monstrous Nightmare and the only ones who knew how that would end were the gods…and Mask, to some extent.

The Hooligans, on the other hand, vehemently disagreed with this idea. Hiccup's tricks with the dragons, although unforgivable, were quite formidable. They saw him force a Hideous Zippleback into retreat, pacify a Gronkle twice, and reduce the Nadder to a limp puddle of bliss before his feet. So why couldn't he use his ways with dragons to help them? Nonetheless, even with their own dragons' somewhat domesticated behavior, they all agreed that such an idea was blasphemous.

 **Alta's eyebrow arch. Logo looks gobsmacked.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Hairke, you can' be serious! First a Night Fury and now ya want a whole mess of dragon as neighbors? Dragons are, need I say, dangerous, an' the boy's is no exception! It nearly killed me!"**

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak before his nose got pinched. "Not moving, got it." He sighed, his voice's nasal tone amplified.

 **ALTA (LOUD WHISPER)**

 **"It was your own fault! And SHH! You'll wake up Hiccup!"**

"Who cares?" Snotlout asked. "When do I get my screen time back?"

"Probably when you stop being such a prick and drop the ego." Fishlegs muttered under his breath. The Twins snickered at this.

 **LOGO**

 **"Honestly, Hairke, just because that boy and Alta are willing to trust such a beast, that don' mean I'm about to!"**

 **Alta scoffs as she's ignored. Hairke places a hand on Logo's shoulder.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I know it's a dangerous idea, Logo, but we need to do somethin'! For too long have we been at the mercy of dragons. Every time the raids just get worse and worse, and any ships we send out to help in the hunt for the nest just end up lost. I'm not about to squander any more resources and risk the whole of Draak in what may very well be a fool's quest!"**

Stoick felt insulted. Him and a few dozen able bodied Vikings sailing out to put an end to a war that has plagued their island and surrounding islands wasn't a fool's quest, it was an occupational hazard! A small price to pay for the freedom that was to befall them for generations to come.

" **This boy could be a blessin' to us, he can control the beasts – I've ne'er seen any such man who possesses such ability. If a Night Fury will bow to him, what's any other kind in comparison? We need him, Logo, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."**

Hiccup was blushing. For the chief of a tribe he barely to say that he was needed, someone like him who couldn't walk through the village without receiving either scathing remarks about everything from his size to his tower of mistakes or a beating from his cousins and the Nut twins. No one, not even Gobber ever told him that he was needed. If anything, everyone told him that they _needed him_ to vanish, leave Berk, and never come back. Well, the only thing Hiccup could do now was hope really hard that they never regret never seeing him again because he would never forgive them if they did.

 **LOGO**

 **"But what 'bout his father? He's prob'ly worried sick 'bout the kid!"**

Hiccup bristled. He may have a lot of anger towards Berk, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that his father was suffering because of his absence. Hiccup didn't want to admit the fact that he felt guilty about leaving his father without a personal word, but this feeling was replaced by a feeling of justified gratification. If they truly wanted him to stay, then they wouldn't have treated him like he was less than a person. He wasn't even including Gobber anymore because he was angry at Berk, not Gobber.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I'll... We'll have to discuss that' with Hiccup. He should go home, but we can' force 'im if he doesn't want to."**

 **Logo remains silent-the argument is lost. Hairke turns to Alta.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"Alta, I am willin' to give this boy a chance for the sake of the village. But I do not want his dragon destroyin' things. If I let him stay, he is to be your responsibility."**

"I get to keep you!" Alta sang with joy. She promptly glomped Hiccup and rubbed her cheek against his, letting out an audible "Mmm!"

"Again Alta, I can act like a pet, that doesn't make me one." Hiccup blushed, but couldn't help grinning ear to ear.

 **Alta pumps her fists triumphantly.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, yes Father!"**

 **Hairke puts a finger to his mouth and shushes Alta. She quickly slaps her hands over her mouth.**

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually let Hairke win that one." Hiccup pointed out.

"Hey, I can admit when I'm wrong, too. Besides, after telling Logo to shush, raising my own voice would make me a total hypocrite." Alta sighed.

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (QUIET)**

 **"I'm sure he could help us out with our problem."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Perhaps. This boy may very well change the world one day. All right then, he can stay, and you are in charge of 'im, and you better not blow it, Alta. I mean it, if there's as much as one problem that the two of ya can' handle, I will personally ship him back to Berk the hard way! Am I clear?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"** _ **Loud and**_ **clear."**

* * *

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-ALTA'S ROOM-DAWN**

 **Birds CHIRP.** **Hiccup blinks a few times before opening his eyes fully. His body feels like an ill tuned machine, full of creaks and groans as she moves up to a sitting position. Hiccup breathes in and out before smiling as he examines his surroundings. He turns to his right and ALTA pops into his view.**

 **ALTA (CHEERFUL)**

 **"MORNING, HICCUP!"**

 **He YELPS. He starts squirming and wrestling in his blankets before hitting the ground with a heavy THUD.**

There was more than a few laughs at that. Even Hiccup had to laugh as he watched himself roll around like a trapped cat.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, don't ever do that again! Was that even necessary?!"**

 **ALTA (SWEETLY)**

 **"Probably not."**

 **Alta smiles as brightly as a child. Hiccup glares at her groggily as he rubs his head.**

 **HICCUP (DAZED)**

" **Well, you're in a good mood today."**

"Why wouldn't I be? I nursed baby Nadders, find out that I was right about dragons being mysteriously cool beings, meet a Night Fury, and the funniest, coolest, most amazing boy I've seen is here to stay!" Alta exclaimed, the last few parts of her reason seemingly reviving something within Hiccup. Valka and Woh looked on at the two budding wildflowers with no small feelings of happiness.

 **ALTA**

 **"Guess you could call me an early bird. Most of the village isn't awake yet at this time. It's not really that hard to be in a chipper mood when no one's awake to annoy you and you have a few hours to yourself."**

 **HICCUP (GROWLING WHISPER)**

 **"Then shouldn't you be quiet? Isn't your father still asleep?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"I said most of the village is asleep. Dad's one of the only ones awake."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Cause he's the chief?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Probably. I can't figure out any other reason why a grouchy riser like he'd be up at the crack of dawn."**

"'m not grouchy." Hairke said, sulking.

"Dad, are you sulking again?" Alta asked.

"NO!"

"You so are."

 **"Speaking of that, stay up here for a while. He gets pretty cranky when he wakes up and it takes all morning for him to calm down. You probably haven't noticed because you've been recovering."**

 **HICCUP (WRY CHUCKLE)**

 **"I can relate to that."**

 **ALTA**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, whenever anybody tries to wake my dad up, he grabs the nearest weapon and tries to chop their head off! It happens so often he thinks I like it or something!"**

The Hooligans and Boneheads chuckled. Stoick looked at them angrily, but they only laughed harder due to the embarrassed blush on his face.

"That's not my fault! You can never be too careful when you're sleeping and someone puts their hands on you!" Stoick said huffily.

Like 'iccup would 'ave a gran' call for rippin' ye throat out in de middle of the night." Gobber chortled.

 **Alta BURSTS into laughter at his response. Hiccup shakes his head with an arched brow.**

 **ALTA (SUBSIDING LAUGHTER)**

 **"You're kidding… you are kidding, right?"**

"I wish I could say I was. But, you know us Vikings." Hiccup muttered sadly.

 **Hiccup grins as she grimaces.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Classic Viking insanity."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeesh, your dad sounds like a real piece of work."**

"You don't know the half of it." Valka sighed, shaking her head.

"No, but I know some of it." Alta replied.

 **Hiccup nods as Alta shakes her head in disbelief. She goes to stand.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

" **Wait here; I'll go get us something to eat. I can't make anything with Dad still in the house since I tend to get loud when cooking, but I'm sure there's something edible lying around."**

 **HICCUP (JOKING)**

 **"I'll be waiting, with an empty stomach."**

 **Alta chuckles as she descends the stairs. A light scratching is heard on the window behind Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **Are you up yet, Hiccup?"**_

"Oh bloody." Hiccup groaned.

 **He scrambles to his feet and opens the window to find TOOTHLESS, who upon seeing Hiccup, BARKS happily.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

" _ **You're up! Great!"**_

"Toothless, why will you think this is a good idea? You're literally climbing into the chief's house, through his daughter's room!"

 _ **"Well, if you'd like to know so badly, I'll ask future me. Hey future Toothless, you mind getting down from there? Oh, wait!"**_ Toothless shot back.

"Uh, yeah Toothless, I'm pretty sure that my dad doesn't take too kindly to dragons, let alone Night Furies, climbing into his house."

 _ **"I probably won't be able to help it! I'm grounded without Hiccup and on top of that, I've grown quite fond of my nephew."**_ Toothless replied remorselessly.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, wha-"**

 **Toothless makes another bound and CLINCHES the windowsill with his claws.**

"Just a little closer and…YES! He did it!" Woh cheered.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **Don't worry, Hiccup. Give me a second and I'll make it up there!"**_

 **His legs scramble for proper traction as his tails creates large gusts of wind on the ground beneath him.**

"I don't think anyone's ever been that excited to see Hiccup since…ever." Fishlegs said.

"Not like that walking disaster strolling around causing problems was anything to be giddy about." Astrid retorted. "Why he had to go and do everything the 'Hiccup' way while ignoring even ridiculously simple instructions like 'stay put' is beyond me. Maybe if he'd let it stick that the only way is the 'Viking' way, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Why is it your business what happens to him now? It's not like you care." Fishlegs dismissed.

Astrid looked at the heavyset Viking boy in disbelief. What was with the sudden growth in testicular fortitude? This guy was the dictionary definition of a pacifist, as well as a coward who only performed slightly better than the Twins, yet he had mouthed off at Snotlout and chucked him into a wall. Even if Snotlout had it coming and Fishlegs certainly had the strength to perform such a feat, it still came off as a random shock.

"I told you already, I couldn't care less about Hiccup. I care about Berk's future, which we haven't seen ever since the last part."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, gods, Toothless, would you please!"**

 **Hiccup tries to push Toothless back out, to no avail. Toothless maneuvers his way into the room and looks back at Hiccup, confused.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"**_

 **HICCUP**

" **You know my day doesn't start without seeing your face, but come on, bud! Do you want to get us in trouble? People are still sleeping here and your scratching'll make for a very rude awakening. Take it from me, you do not want to deal with sleep-deprived Vikings!"**

 **The Night Fury HUFFS.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **I don't want to deal with Vikings, period. You're the only exception, of course. But now that you're better, we can do all sorts of things now, especially since that Hairke guy's given us the clear!"**_

 **As Toothless speaks, ideas start forming in his head.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

" _ **Flying, fishing, flying, tag, flying, swimming, oh yeah, your training, too!"**_

"Nooooo! I was hoping you'd forget about that!" Hiccup wailed.

" _ **Nope!"**_ Toothless laughed. _**"I'm going to mold you like a lump of wet clay! You won't even recognize yourself when I'm done with you!"**_

 **He starts BOUNCING in place. The house shakes, roof tiles CRUMBLE.**

"Okay, why is it so strange that I can see Toothless waking me up that way not too many months from now?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe that's going to happen in the future?" Alta said.

"If so, then I'm going to have to invest in some stronger materials for carpeting." Hairke groaned.

 **HICCUP (LOUD WHISPER)**

" **Toothless, stop! STOP!"**

 **Toothless eventually stops bouncing.**

 **HICCUP** **(CONT'D)**

 **"Look, Toothless. I know you're excited for us to play, but we can't do it right now."**

Toothless groaned. _**"Killjoy."**_

"Look, as much as playing with you and Alvis would complete my day, we have to keep in mind that we're clear to move around, not play around." Hiccup advised.

 **Toothless evidently isn't happy. His eyes turn to slits and his ears droop. Hiccup strokes the dragon's snout.**

 **HICCUP** **(CONT'D)**

 **"Sorry, bud. But we're kinda on a short leash here. Look, the fact is we're guests here, and one step out of bounds will get us kicked out of here in a snap. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if that Hairke guy really trusts us yet."**

"You can't really fault your father on that one, Alta. Besides, if it were any tribe, I'd probably be-" Hiccup's speech was abruptly caught off by Alta pinching his lips.

"Please don't bring up the topic of you dying right now, Hiccup." The female brunette sighed. "I don't think I could handle the idea of you getting hurt or coming that close to death again."

Hiccup blushed. "Sorry."

 **The Night Fury HUFFS again.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"So what if that bearded man doesn't trust me? The feeling's mutual, anyway; I want off this rock, Hiccup. As nice as that girl, Alta is, I only care about two people; you and your son. Why don't we go back to your original plan, flying and travelling the world, seeing everything there is to see? We could leave this hellhole of violence, see what life exists beyond this war."_**

 **Hiccup grabs the sides of Toothless' head and descends until the two of them are at eye level.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"We could have a good thing going for us here, bud. As much as I'd like to see the world, this life is all I've ever known. I can't just abandon it entirely."**

"Then why did you leave us?" Stoick asked quietly. "If you can't abandon a Viking life, then why would you cast yourself alongside those monsters?"

 **Toothless shoots him a deadpanned look.**

 **TOOTHLESS (DISBELIEF)**

" _ **Then what exactly did we leave that miserable hunk of rock for?"**_

"I did it for you, bud…for us." Hiccup sighed. It seemed that as ready as he was to let go of the past, the past wasn't quite as ready to let go of him.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Promise you'll be good. Show them how great dragons are. Do it for me, bud."**

Mildew scoffed. "How great dragons are? At killing? Dividing? Raiding? We've already witnessed firsthand how _GREAT_ those Thor-damned beasts are at that."

"I feel sorry for that village. The boy will probably ruin things for them just as well as he did for us, only he'll have a Night Fury to do the job for him." A Hooligan jeered.

"It's their chief's fault. He should've just killed the two of them and spared the child." Another Hooligan jeered.

 **Toothless' pupils dilate. The dragon climbs back out. He BARKS at Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **We're playing later on, Hairke or no Hairke!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I got ya. I'll be down later on."**

 **Hiccup hears babbling. He turns to BABY ALVIS, wiggling in his blankets. Hiccup laughs as he picks up his child.**

 **HICCUP** **(CONT'D)**

 **"You're just as happy as Alta this morning."**

 **Hiccup tickles the baby's belly, earning a loud giggle. Hiccup immediately strokes Alvis' cheek to calm him down. A small GROWL emerges from the baby's stomach.**

 **HICCUP** **(CONT'D)**

 **"Boy, you must be hungry."**

 **Alvis responded with another giggle. Hiccup gazes lovingly at his child and raises Alvis over his head; an absent-minded move as Alvis reaches out and grabbed a lock of Hiccup's hair that was hanging from his face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL)**

 **"Hey!"**

The audience laughed at the playful banter between the two. It was always heartening to see a baby happy…even if the 'father' was a traitor.

 **Hiccup gently tries to pull his head away from Alvis's tiny hands. The giggling baby only pulls harder.**

 **HICCUP** **(CONT'D)**

 **"I kinda like my hair, too, you know."**

Alvis squirmed away from Valka and quickly crawled over to Hiccup, burying his face in his hair. Hiccup laughed just as much as he did on screen.

"Hey now, you already pull on it, I don't think chewing on my head will give you the same taste as a caramel apple." Hiccup chuckled, pulling him off his head. Alvis then climbed Alta's frame and buried his face in her hair. He fell right asleep. "Aw, he loves you."

"Well…I am good with kids." Alta admitted shyly.

 **Hiccup uses three fingers and presses lightly on Alvis's closed fist. Alvis lets go, cooing happily at Hiccup. Emotion overtakes him as he slowly brushes Alvis' hair aside, and presses his lips to Alvis' forehead.**

 **HICCUP** **(LOVINGLY)**

 **"I love you, son."**

Almost every parent in both theaters had a chord struck within them. The child was barely 15 and yet he was ready to take on the responsibility of a parent. After all they had seen in his life so far, they would think that he'd want some time to himself. The Boneheads were impressed, the Hooligans looked on in regret. Such potential, discarded like trash.

Stoick felt it the worst. Those 3 words were so simple to say, yet he had never used them for Hiccup, or even in front of his son. He only ever reserved such emotions for Valka, but Hiccup was his, too! What was so different about the two that one was more deserving of his love than the other?

 **ALTA**

 **"Are you two having fun without me?"**

 **Alta appears in the doorway, holding some bread and a baby bottle for Alvis.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Maybe..."**

 **Alta giggles before handing Hiccup the baby bottle. Alvis almost immediately takes it from Hiccup's hand and drank from it.**

"I'm not upset. The boy will be hungry." Hiccup announced.

 **Hiccup sits on the bed, near the backboard. Alvis is snuggled into his form.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey, Alta?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?"**

Alta looked at Hiccup, alarmed. "Why would you even ask such a question?"

Hiccup's vision trailed elsewhere. "Let's just say…there's a line between trusting and gullible."

 **Alta's smile disappears. She looks down at her hands, and shrugs.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I'm not sure, now that I think about it. I guess, maybe…you remind me of myself."**

 **The atmosphere turns somber as Hiccup breaks off a small grounded piece of bread and feeds it to Alvis.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah. I get the feeling you aren't really... appreciated here yourself."**

"Hiccup, I'm not going to pretend I know what your life on Berk was like-"

"You don't need to. I mean, I can tell that your life thus far hasn't been pink houses and bellflowers."

"But I can tell you right now everything you've done should be treated with kindness, not ridicule. You weren't respected enough, appreciated enough, loved enough back on Berk. I don't usually agree with my dad, but I personally think he's right. You will grab history by the-"

"ALTA!" Hiccup whispered loudly.

 **ALTA**

 **"Not really. I mean it's not as bad as it sounds, they just don't show it much. That's kinda how it's always been."**

 **Alta kicks her legs up and down as she stares at the ceiling.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

" **People just… prefer to ignore me. They call me 'The Dreamer' cause I like to daydream about crazy stuff and I've got my nose stuck in storybooks most of the time. I'm all up for a fight, but not in the same way as most and I certainly don't like doing it twenty-four/seven. I guess that's probably the reason I've only got one real friend, and I wouldn't even really say he's a friend-friend, more like an acquaintance."**

"The point is, I like you. My dad thinks you're okay. You have a best friend willing to back you up at any given point in time. You just need to be more confident in yourself."

"That's not…particularly easy for someone like me." Hiccup sighed, unsure.

"No, but it'll end up being worth it." Alta smiled.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Who is he?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"His name's Nogard. He lives in the village. He's pretty open-minded, but he sure as Hel loves to be alone. Gods know what's going on in his upper stories."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So he's of the anti-social brainiac kind. You really go for that type, don't you?"**

Hiccup received a palm to the forehead for that quip.

 **ALTA**

 **"What can I say? There's just something about guys like that."**

 **Hiccup chuckles back at her as he takes Alvis and burps him. Alvis yawns and begins to fall asleep. Hiccup lays him back in the bed.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're an interesting girl, you know that?"**

"I do."

"Well, just making sure."

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, you're an interesting boy. So how are you feeling? Your wounds about patched up by now?"**

 **Hiccup moves his limbs about as he self-assesses his physical condition.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, aside from the fact that I got smacked in the chest with a flying boulder and fell about a hundred feet, I'd say I'm pretty good."**

"Sure, make us feel worse, why don't you?" Alta groaned.

"It's what I'm good at...sometimes." Hiccup shrugged.

"You know, Death is going love getting you in the end." Woh pointed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not easy to kill. Wait…yes, it is."

 **ALTA**

 **"Real funny, Mr. Comedian. Now if you're done laying on guilt, let's get going."**

 **Alta heads down the stairs as Hiccup follows suit.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Going? Going where?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Well for starters, to get your stuff; I'd assume you have some luggage with you since you ran away from home. Besides, you've gotta be bored, having to lay around in bed for so long. Now come on, let's just hope someone or something else hasn't found it first."**

 **Hiccup and Alta make it out of the front door. A large black mass immediately TACKLES Hiccup before the sounds of licking reveal an overly excited Toothless.**

"I've never seen that much happy on a dragon…ever." Fishlegs remarked.

"That's because you've never seen a dragon swallow a human whole before." Snotlout cackled. "It'd be a good experience for all of us."

"Snotlout, I've been meaning to say this, but...don't you have anything better to say than the same jokes over and over?"

"Uh, yeah, for your information. I just like to tell the jokes that keep on joking."

"So basically, you _want_ people to _think_ you're an idiot." Fishlegs said in mock enlightenment.

"Shut your trap, Minnow-brain."

"Make me, Booger boy."

"Can it, both of you, before you both get axed!" Astrid snarled.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ah, all right, all right! I'm happy to see you too, now could ya dial it back a little?"**

 **Alta can't control herself as she falls over laughing. Groaning villagers shout out them from their homes.**

 **DRAAK VIKING #1**

" **Shut up out there!"**

 **DRAAK VIKING #2**

" **We're still trying to sleep!"**

 **HAIRKE**

" **ALTA!"**

 **Hiccup, Alta and Toothless take off towards the forest.**

* * *

 **EXT. DRAAK-FOREST**

 **Hiccup and Alta are adjacent to each other. Alta's seated with her legs crossed while Hiccup lies in the eagle position. They both stare at the sky, content with the silence.**

 **ALTA**

 **"What's your full name?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hmm?"**

"Oh man." Hiccup groaned. Hiccup could practically feel the Hooligans preparing their laughter.

 **He turns his head to look her back in the eyes.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Remember when we first met. You said that you thought my full name was better than yours? Well, prove it - what's your full name?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, uh, yeah, you really don't want to hear it. Jus-Just take my word for it. The first name's lame enough, so let's just say you win the name game and leave it at that."**

"But I already heard it once, twice actually. You need to stop thinking that your name is the worst thing anyone could say."

"I know it's not the worst, but-"

"But based on what you've been through with those clods, you believe it to be the worst."

 **Alta doesn't give up as she's suddenly fully attentive.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do want to hear it, so I think I'll hold out on that medal, if you don't mind. Now come on, out with it."**

"You really don't like letting things go." Hiccup sighed.

"Nope!" Alta sang innocently.

 **Hiccup mumbles and trails off.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Uh, didn't quite catch that."**

 **HICCUP** **(GROWLING)**

 **"It's Hiccup Horr…"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup what?"**

 **HICCUP (ALL-AT-ONCE)**

 **"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."**

"Worst. Name. Ever." Snotlout snickered.

"Honestly, Snotlout, I don't see why you even bother anymore." Fishlegs growled.

"I want to make sure it sticks. That shrimp's no Hooligan, and there's a Blood Eagle with his name on it if he's ever dumb enough to set foot on Berk again."

"Well, you better find someone else to kill then. You should better than anyone that Hiccup's not coming back."

"What makes you so sure?" Astrid asked.

"Do I even have to say it? He's being treated way better there than he ever was here. Why _would_ he even want to come back?"

"He wouldn't…unless he didn't have a choice." Astrid said tauntingly. Fishlegs didn't like that smile that just suddenly appeared on Astrid's face. He had seen it on Snotlout and the twins multiple times, especially around Hiccup.

" _What are you up to, Astrid?"_

 **Hiccup's face is beet red. Alta pauses, then covers her mouth, desperately trying not to laugh. A loud SNICKER manages to escape.**

"Didn't you promise that you wouldn't laugh at my name?" Hiccup groaned.

"Hey, I'll have done my best!" Alta struggled to speak, due to her own laughter.

 **ALTA**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, I know, real charming. You'd think after Hiccups one and two, I'd be a little luckier. Then again, I could have been named after some less pleasant bodily noise or function, so there's always that."**

 **Alta LAUGHS OUT LOUD and falls over, rolling in the grass.**

 **ALTA (LAUGHING)**

 **"I am so, so sorry."**

 **Hiccup pouts before a smile breaks out on his face. He starts laughing as well.**

"See? Even you can't hold it in!" Alta giggled.

"Well, we've all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while." Hiccup chuckled.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Then how come you're laughing?"**

 **ALTA (CALM)**

 **"I don't know. The gods do strange things."**

"Oh believe me, they do. Sometimes bad, most times really bad, but… other times, good." Hiccup said, giving Toothless yet another scratch on the chin.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Understatement of the century. I gotta wonder sometimes why they hate me so much."**

 **Alta's head snaps up. She's never heard anyone say that before. She turns back to Hiccup, confused.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Why would they hate you?"**

 **HICCUP** **(BITTER)**

 **"Well, look at me!**

"Let's see – scrawny, weak, a klutz, a total loser, dumb, annoying, and for the umpteenth time, USELESS!" Snotlout jeered. Fishlegs was about to say something, but he got cut off. "In case you haven't noticed, Fishstooge, Berk needs us way more than it needs him. We're good at what we do now, we follow orders, we don't make the kind of stupid calls he does that lets the dragons get away with our food. If you ask me, the little pest deserved every last walloping we ever gave him."

 **I was stuck on an island where the only way you got any respect or even halfway decent treatment is if you were as big as a house and there I was, as small as a bug. And never once did anyone bother to turn and look to my level. 'Cept Gobber..."**

 **ALTA (CONTROLLED)**

 **"Who?"**

 **Hiccup catches his mistake, while the fires in Alta's eyes are smoldering.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh, nobody. Back to the point. I mean, me and my father rarely ever made eye contact and in those rare moments we did, it was like all he needed was one nasally word to get him to turn to the mead right then and there.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **"By Odin's beard, why couldn't this kid be built with an off switch? 14 years of 'this' and I'm about ready to ship myself off to the edge of the world 'n take the plunge. I swear Loki's trying ta pull a fast one on me, saddling me with some talking fishbone in place of a real Viking who wouldn't make it his life goal to SHAME THE HADDOCK NAME!"**

By this point, almost every adult in the theater had slammed their hands over their ears, especially the Hooligans, if only to halt the flow of daggers filling them. In all their years of living with the boy, never once had they imagined their words would have such a profoundly negative impact on him. But what else could they have done? Still, hearing the boy mimic Stoick only to criticize himself felt like so many of the unjust punishments he received at their hand, and they desperately wanted it to stop.

 **"So, yeah, the gods hate me. Everyone hates me. Big surprise."**

 **Alta POUNCES on Hiccup. He YELPS. Alta's bangs cover her eyes.**

 **ALTA (BARELY COMPOSED)**

 **"Hiccup, look at me."**

 **Hiccup stares at Alta's face. She stares back at him, a powerful rage burning in her eyes.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (OUTRAGED)**

 **"If I ever,** _ **EVER,**_ **hear you say any of that self-depreciating crap again, I will slap you into next week!"**

"Do it anyway!" Tuffnut encouraged.

 **She shakes him slightly as she speaks.**

 **ALTA (OUTRAGED) (CONT'D)**

 **"You can't think that just because you're the odd one out the gods hate you! Everything you and they think is wrong with you because it's different is exactly what makes you all kinds of awesome!"**

"No." Snotlout spoke.

The teens looked at Snotlout.

"What's wrong with you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Please tell me she's not doing what I think she's doing!"

" **In fact, you're hands down the most amazing person I've ever met!"**

"Oh gods, no!"

"For crying out loud, don't keep us in suspense!" Ruffnut cried.

"Yeah, is something bad gonna happen? Tell us so we can get front-row seats!" Tuffnut added.

"That bitch! S-She's encouraging him! She's trying to destroy our life's work!"

"Uh, why is that bad?" Tuffnut asked.

"Idiot, because we're obviously going to find Useless, and if he grows a backbone before we do, he'll never want to come back!"

"Doesn't that actually benefit you?" Ruffnut asked, confused. "If he doesn't come back, you get to be chief."

"I want to keep that miserable loser under my thumb as long as possible so he can't even think of trying to inherit Berk!" Snotlout snarled. "We're gonna end up dragging him back someday, and I don't want him to suddenly grow a set of stones and fight back!"

"You really ARE an idiot." Fishlegs sighed.

" **I mean, come on, anyone who can train a dragon, a Night Fury, no less, has got to have something right with them!"**

"Stop!" Snotlout screamed. The rest of the teens shook their heads at Snotlout's unparalleled stupidity. He hadn't noticed this, as he was still entering a state of disarray at seeing what he had tried to keep down for 14 years slowly emerging.

 **She holds his hands reassuringly.**

"No-nononono! Don't listen to her, Useless!"

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (ENCOURAGING)**

 **"You took a chance that no one else did and can do something that no one else can, I'd say that makes you ten times as great as any man alive!"**

"She's wrong! She is dead wrong! You're a failure, a loser, people wanna vomit at the sight of you!"

 **"If they can't appreciate you and everything you have to offer, it's their loss!"**

"You're nothing! You've always been nothing! You'll always be nothing!" Snotlout cried out desperately.

 **Hiccup is blushing bright red.**

 **FADE TO BLACK**

 **A YOUNGER HICCUP appears, curled up, surrounded by darkness, his whole body is bound by chains. Monstrous, SNARLING images of the people swarm him.**

 **STOICK**

" **Every time you step outside, disaster follows!"**

Stoick gripped his armrests.

 **FISHLEGS (V.O)**

" **We shouldn't be friends anymore."**

Fishlegs ground his teeth together and inhaled through his nose to prevent tears from falling.

 **SNOTLOUT (V.O)**

" **Hey, it's Useless!"**

Snotlout still stared at the screen, horrified at what Alta was doing.

 **RUFFNUT (V.O)**

" **Please Loki, take our offering, unworthy and scrawny as he may be!"**

Ruffnut felt something hard fall into her gut.

 **TUFFNUT**

" **Aw great, who let** _ **him**_ **in?"**

Tuffnut turned his face away.

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **Figure out which side you're on."**

Astrid simply huffed. It was clear _which_ side he was on.

 **The images swirl around him at high speeds. The boy starts to sink into the darkness.**

 **STOICK (V.O)**

" **Fifty years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!"**

Stoick let out a shuddering sigh. That conversation could've gone so much better.

 **FISHLEGS (V.O)**

" **I just don't want to hang out anymore, U-U-Useless!"**

Fishlegs let out a pained growl as tears began to form in the cataracts of his eyes.

 **SNOTLOUT (V.O)**

" **Hey Useless, I just remembered! I owe you a beating for existing!"**

Snotlout sat back in his seat, slightly relaxed.

 **RUFFNUT (V.O)**

" **He showed up."**

Ruffnut felt nothing wrong with what she said. Hiccup showing up complicated a lot of things.

 **TUFFNUT (V.O)**

" **He didn't get eaten."**

Tuffnut still refused to acknowledge how wrong his statement was.

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **He's never where he should be."**

Astrid lightly stiffened. To her, he still wasn't where he should be.

 **ALTA/ TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" **You're** _ **WRONG!**_ **"**

Snotlout yelped in alarm, terrified by Toothless' voice. It was as if he was speaking directly to him.

 **Suddenly, two small flames appear, one blue, the other orange.**

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **He's amazing!"**

 **The orange flame spirals before it hits one of the chains. The boy raises his head, eyes covered by his bangs.**

"He's not amazing! He betrayed us!" Spitelout yelled.

 **TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" _ **He freed me!"**_

 **The blue flame hits the monstrous image of Stoick. Stoick fades.**

"He released a demon onto us!" Mildew shouted.

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **He's awesome!"**

 **The orange flame spins and destroys another chain. The boy is able to stand.**

"What's so awesome about a dragon-loving traitor?" Snotlout yelled back desperately.

 **TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" _ **He visited me!"**_

 **The blue flame spins again and destroys another image. Snotlout melts.**

"He's an idiot! What person in their right mind would visit something like a Night Fury?" Mildew yelled.

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **He's funny!"**

 **The orange flame destroys the chain on the boy's right wrist. He flexes it gingerly.**

"Well, she's not wrong." Tuffnut said. "Useless does provide occasional humorous spots, especially when he begged us to let him down!" He held his nose. "Guys, don't do this! The gods won't like me anyway, I'm too scrawny! Please, I'll do any-"

Ruffnut turned around and punched her brother right in the face, breaking some of the cartilage in his nose. Tuffnut fell, roaring in pain.

"Shut up, okay?"

 **TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" _ **He fed me!"**_

 **The blue flame hits two images at once. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut burn to ashes.**

"He stole from us!" Hoark yelled. This time a few of the Vikings shouted along with him.

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **He's braver than any of you!"**

 **The orange flame destroys the last of the chains. The boy holds his arms gingerly.**

"That boy wouldn't brave if it was standing right in front him! He's an outright coward!" More of the Hooligans roared.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **HE RESTORED ME!"**_

 **The blue flame hit the image of Fishlegs. The heavyset boy falls.**

Fishlegs suddenly couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **HE'S CUTE!"**

 **The orange flame runs through Astrid. The young shield-maiden shatters.**

Astrid gripped her axe so hard, the wood started to wear.

 **TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" _ **All of this boy may not be enough for you crooked, bloodthirsty nimrods,"**_

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **But it's more than enough for the both of us!"**

 **TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" _ **And if you want him gone so badly, then FINE!"**_

 **ALTA (V.O)**

" **We'll take him gladly, and show him love that's been overdue for decades, and as Thor is my witness,"**

 **ALTA/ TOOTHLESS (V.O)**

" **We'll** _ **never,**_ **EVER let** _ **you,**_ **take** _ **him,**_ **BACK!"**

 **The two flames merge with him and take the form of a fiery sword, wielded high in the hand of the silhouette of a young man, as a dragon SCREECHES into the orange sky.**

Hiccup felt like he couldn't breathe. Alta would really feel that way towards him? All his life, he was used to words and phrases like:

"Bastard!"

"You're a disgrace."

"Disgusting."

"You're weak!"

"Twit."

"You bring dishonor on our tribe."

And his personal favorite: "Useless.' And though he hadn't heard this one yet, he knew someone was just waiting to say it:

"You're no son of mine."

Hiccup had never received any positive reinforcement, especially not that blatantly. She had just said that everything Berk has ever told him is wrong. She called him amazing, brilliant, and above all else, CUTE. He looked at Alta, who was blushing.

"Alta…you really think I'm all those things?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, I do! I mean, who else would go against everything, risk everything like you did? You passed up your own tribe's approval to save your best friend! That takes a lot of guts, a lot of brains, and a lot of faith. No one else would go nearly as far as you went for Toothless, and Toothless wouldn't risk his life for you the way he does if you acted any differently! Those stupid Hooligans who made you believe you're worthless couldn't be more wrong, even if they answered 1+1 incorrectly."

Alta let out a breath as she held Hiccup's hands in her own, both of them ignoring the fact that their fingers were intertwined. She grasped his hands and looked him dead in the eye, her eyes burning with the same intensity as she had herself. "I know for a fact that you shouldn't be ashamed of how you are. How many Vikings can say they have minty fresh breath in the morning? Certainly no one back home, well, none of the males at least."

Hiccup had to laugh. "It's just, well, no one's ever said anything that nice without underhanded intentions, not even Gobber."

"Well then, it's well past time that someone did."

 **ON Hiccup, who rubs his eyes, remnants of tears on his eye ducts as he CHUCKLES lightly.**

 **HICCUP (REJUVENATED)**

 **"T-Thanks Alta. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're probably the most amazing person** _ **I've**_ **ever met."**

 **ALTA (BEAMING)**

 **"Why, thank you!"**

"She's done it." Snotlout moaned. "She's gone and done it! She's ruined him! My perfect, submissive, weak little punching bag, gone!"

"Find someone who cares." Ruffnut scoffed.

"Don't you get it? How are possibly supposed to have fun now? We can't kill dragons, Fishlegs is too big, and I don't hit girls!" Snotlout moaned.

"Fishlegs was right… you are an idiot."

* * *

 **Nothing much to say, nothing much to do, and my brain hurts. Ah well.**

 **Hiccup is Alta's responsibility for the time being. Hiccup's resolution to care for his son is as admirable as it is adorable. Hiccup finally gets some positive reinforcement…from a girl, no less.**

 **Next time, we'll get Hiccup and Logo Show them the Truth.**

 **Later Capital Punks.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits.**


	14. Hiccup and Logo Show them the Truth

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **We've reached 100 reviews everyone. It's been quite a journey, hasn't it? It's been over 3 months since I've started and I've got to say...in short, you guys rock.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to originally release this as a two-part to making for my previous absence but, I decided against it. I'd have to make sure both chapters were written well enough.**

 **Part II's almost over; only 2-3 more chapters before the BDK of the whole shebang.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon films or books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hiccup and Logo Show them the Truth

 **EXT. DRAAK-MAIN VILLAGE-LATE MORNING**

 **ON HICCUP and ALTA, hand-in-hand, walking with TOOTHLESS through the village. Hiccup's silent as a wave of nostalgia swoops over him. He looks at the wooden houses, an armory, and the Great Hall.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You know, I've noticed that your houses aren't quite as new as the houses back where I'm from."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Home repairs aren't all that necessary. We don't get raids that often, maybe once or twice a month. We're pretty far away from the nest, but they still hit. Hard."**

"Must be nice." Snotlout sneered. The other teens still looked at him in disgust. They didn't think any one person could hate Hiccup so much to premeditate his upbringing to contain so many hardships.

 **Hiccup's still nervous as his eyes dart left and right. Toothless nudges his leg and looks up at him, CROONING softly.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _"Don't be afraid."_

"That's pretty difficult, bud, considering that these people think I'm a spy." Hiccup said.

"No, I think they've set aside the whole 'scrawny spy' idea. Look, you look almost completely healed. I think they've left you alone for at least a week or two." Alta countered.

 **The three walk through the village. Unreadable glances from the villagers are given to them. They pass NIART and RUOY, repairing a catapult. Ruoy glares furiously at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless returns the look, frightening Ruoy.**

 **RUOY (SULKING)**

 **"Stupid dragon…"**

"You're the best, Toothless. You are the best." Hiccup laughed. Toothless nodded his head, proud. Ruoy ground his teeth.

 _ **"You're damn right, and don't ever forget that!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Say, what's up with that Niart kid?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Niart? Aw, he's Ruoy's little lackey – follows him around like a little sheep everywhere."**

Niart looked offended at that statement. There was nothing wrong with being friends with someone who didn't spend most of their time with their head in the clouds. Ruoy ground his teeth further, clenching his hands into fists.

 **"They've known each other since they were kids."**

 **Niart glances at Hiccup and Toothless for a brief second before his attention is caught by Ruoy again.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Niart's nice and all, but he's pretty naïve and so detail-oriented, he's usually ignoring the obvious. He's pretty willing to cooperate with people most of the time, but that's how Ruoy always takes advantage of him."**

"Excuse me!? I'm just trying to keep him from making Alta-level mess-ups, like… village destruction level!" Ruoy yelled.

"Uh, in case you forgot, oh vigilant protector, Alta just gave a thumbs up on the decision for me to stay. Hairke's the one who made it."

"Which means you basically just dissed my dad's decision making skills." Alta snickered. "You sure you don't want to edit that statement?"

Ruoy looked at Hairke, who dropped a hairy eyeball on him. Niart shrunk back in his seat out of fear and respect for his chief.

"Yes, Ruoy, would you like to edit that statement?"

"No. But I will. Sorry. There."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ouch."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Tell me about it. I've tried to talk some sense into him, since Ruoy is such a control freak, but he's kind of afraid of Ruoy and, like most others, isn't willing to listen to me."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Seems like everybody's got problems with this Ruoy guy, don't they?"**

 **Alta lets go of Hiccup's hand and throws up her arms.**

 **ALTA**

 **"'Problems' is too light a word! I mean just everyone thinks he's gonna be the next heir doesn't mean he can boss everyone around like he owns the place!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wait, what do you mean? You're the child of the chief, aren't you? Doesn't that mean you're gonna be in charge? Don't tell me you're engaged to him or something."**

Hiccup face palmed at his future self's lack of tact. He turned to see Alta staring at him blankly; he may not have been a mind reader, but he knew tranquil fury when he saw it. He scooted ever so slightly away from her and her silent promise of pain.

 **Alta goes green in the face.**

 **ALTA (DISGUST)**

 **"OH GODS, DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!"**

 **In her surprise, she accidently knocks Hiccup to the ground.**

Snotlout started laughing again. "Well, guess he's not totally ruined. My coin's always been on Astrid or Ruff, but I mean seriously. Getting knocked down by an even more girly girl version of him."

"You're saying he's so weak, even girls can beat him up?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout sharply turned to Fishlegs to give a look of warning. Suddenly, both boys felt a hand on their shoulders. Snotlout's pressure point came into close proximity with Astrid's pinching fingers. Fishlegs started sweating bullets as he felt Ruffnut's anger-filled gaze upon him.

"You see why we don't explain ourselves, Fishlegs? And you called me an idiot!" Snotlout growled in a whisper as if the two girls couldn't hear him.

"Okay, I get it, it was a bad place and time to open my mouth. Please don't kill us!" Fishlegs begged. Tuffnut snickered to himself, entertained by the whole spectacle.

 **She immediately goes to help him up.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**

 **"Oh gosh, Hiccup, you okay!? I am so, so sorry!"**

 **He rubs his arm gingerly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't worry, I'm okay. Obviously there's no love lost between you two."**

"No love found, either." Alta groaned.

 **ALTA (SCOFFING)**

 **"You got that right. It's like that guy was born a jerk, but no one doubts that he's got the skills when it comes to fighting dragons and keeping things calm. That's why everyone sees him as a shoo-in for the next chief. I may be the chief's kid, but I'm also a girl, and well, the day Draak accepts a woman as its leader is the day my dad sprouts dragon wings and flies."**

"You never know, I just might make something that could work for him." Hiccup chuckled. "Of course, I'll have to make his out of denser materials." Alta fell over, laughing uncontrollably. Hairke just made some remark, denying Hiccup's implication of him being fat.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"It's not the first time that subject's been brought up, actually. Father said I could still be a chief's wife by marrying Ruoy, but the idea of living under the same roof with that guy, or worse…"**

 **HICCUP (ABRUPT)**

 **"Okay, moving on. What about that acquaintance friend of yours? What was his name? No-Guard?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Nogard. He's pretty cool. He's different like me, so he doesn't have a lot of friends either. But like I told you yesterday, he takes the phrase 'loner' to a whole new level. He lives at the edge of the village all on his own and hardly ever leaves his house. She placed her hands inside her coat-pockets as she continued. I mean, I talk to him every now and again, but he's not exactly good for conversation."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You say all this like you're not on good terms with anyone. I mean, you're a pretty friendly girl as far as I can see. Don't you have even one real friend here?"**

"What am I, chopped liver?" Woh asked, as she gave Alta a big hug.

 **Alta stiffens at the compliment. She lets out a chuckle.**

 **ALTA**

 **"There was one person, this girl named Woh Ebrima. She and her father came here a long time ago after her father was banished from their original tribe. But Woh hardly ever comes out of her house now. I think her dad is going through some sort of fatherly over-protection phase because I know he's the one forcing Woh to stay in."**

"I can totally relate to that." Hiccup sighed. "Those clods on the other side of the wall always told me that the only way I could be remotely useful was to stay inside my house or in the blacksmith hall."

"I love my dad and I know he does it just to keep me safe, but he has to learn that this violet can't bloom without sunlight." Woh sighed.

 **"So, yeah, no real friends anymore."**

Alta looks towards the ground with a sad smile. Hiccup can't help the sympathetic look on his face.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Anyway, that's not too important. Come on! Let's go check out the Killing Ring! Father said that that's where you're gonna be helping us train dragons!"**

 **Alta grabs Hiccup's arm and takes off. Hiccup struggles to stay on his feet.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What…Wait a…can't I just…"**

 **Toothless gives the two a weird look before galloping off after them.**

"Hey, what's with the look?" Alta asked Toothless.

 _ **"Nothing important. Just that I will never, ever, no matter what, be capable of understanding humans."**_

"I already told you that you don't need to worry about understanding us." Hiccup reminded his dragon.

 **EXT. KILLING RING-CONTINUOUS**

 **The three reach a stony arena, covered at the top with a metal cage singed with old burn marks, likely from previous escape attempts by dragons.**

The Hooligans admired the large arena. It was a lot more spacious than theirs, not enormous, but just bigger than theirs.

 **ALTA**

 **"Here we are!"**

 **Alta cranks the cage open and walks inside. Hiccup and Toothless follow suit.**

 **HICCUP (STUTTERING)**

 **"Uh, excuse me, can I just…"**

 **Hiccup looks around the ring, not fully gathered. Some of the villagers, including Chief Hairke, have come to watch.**

 **ALTA**

 **"It's nothing special, really. This is where we keep the dragons we capture. I'm sure they do it on your old island too."**

 **HICCUP (STUTTERING)**

 **"I-uh, what…I don't-I didn't..."**

 **Alta finally turns to Hiccup, bouncing uncontrollably.**

 **ALTA (JUBILANT)**

 **"So...do you think you can pacify them long enough for us to control them?"**

"Control?"

"Dragons?"

The idea would have come off as laughable if they hadn't seen Hiccup bond with the most dangerous dragon in existence. No one really needed an explanation of how powerful the legendary Night Fury was, yet the runt managed to tame it and make it look like a playful puppy. It lit something in the eyes of most watching, springing from mixed feelings of hope and greed.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, about that…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"**

 **Alta jumps at Hiccup's sudden outburst.**

"Hiccup." Valka scolded her son, unpleasantly surprised.

"Yikes. Hiccup, that was pretty uncool of you." Woh frowned.

"I was totally left out!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to scream in my face about it." Alta shot back, slightly hurt. "I get enough of that from my tribe."

 _ **"I have to agree with your mate on this one, pal."**_ Toothless sighed _ **. "She won't want to tell you until you become well enough to stand on your own two feet again."**_

 **ALTA (ASHAMED)**

 **"Oh, well, uh… I mean…"**

 **She suddenly twiddles her fingers.**

Alta turned and buried her face in Woh's chest, the latter turning a gaze on Hiccup that he was all too familiar with: disappointment. Valka kept her eyes on the screen, resolving not to look at Hiccup until he fixed this little mess of his. Even Toothless had gone to comfort her.

They were all looking at Hiccup. It was Berk all over again, except he'd disappointed people he respected and loved, not feared. He bowed his head, bangs covering his face.

"Mask."

 _"Yeah, Triple H?"_

"Can't get used to that. Can you take me and Alta somewhere private?" Hiccup asked.

 _"I can, but there's at least a few hundred people who aren't too pleased with-"_

"Mask, can you please put and Alta somewhere where we can talk alone?" Hiccup asked, a bit more firmly this time. Mask's eyes widened a bit in understanding.

 _"Oh. Sure."_

"What?!"

 _"Sorry, his story. Y'all just shape it."_ With that, two bright lights shone and the pair of brunettes vanished.

 _ **Outside the main theater…**_

Hiccup stood there, looking at Alta's back. He really didn't know what to do; He'd never spoke out of turn before or done anything to hurt anyone, intentional or otherwise. Now, the future had shown he would freak out on the one girl who treated him with genuine kindness.

"Um…Alta…okay, Alta I…" Hiccup trailed off, his mouth moving before his mind had come up with something to say. "You know, I…well…um…"

He really wasn't good at this. He knew he was wrong, and she knew he was remorseful, but she didn't have any real reason to keep something like this from him, however small it is or would be. Hiccup was so in thought that he didn't notice that his body decided to take action as he walked forward towards Alta who still had her head down, though it snapped right up when she felt his arms around her.

"Alta...I'm not going to lie to you…I do trust you. I've known you for less than 5 hours and I can tell you right now that I can trust you with my life." Hiccup told her. His voice, normally hindered with a nasal undertone, was rather powerful this time. "That being said, one of the worst things that can happen to you is place your trust in someone and for it to blow up in your face. I'm sorry I'm going to yell at you, but I really had no idea what you were talking about."

Alta sighed, relaxing into the boy's lanky form, placing her hands on Hiccup's. "I didn't tell you right away because you were dealing with a lot. I mean, you'll fall from the sky, bleed like crazy, and you'll exert yourself by stopping me and Ruoy from fighting. Add what you went through on Berk to that, I don't think you'd be too eager to hear that my dad would have you help us train dragons. I just…"

"Just…what?"

"After all I did to help you and then just dropping that on you, I…I just don't want you to see me as some manipulative bitch." Alta sighed. Hiccup abruptly turned her around and lightly chopped her head.

"Alta, when I look at you, the word 'bitch' does not come to mind, okay? You're the nicest girl I know, you've stirred something in me that's been missing for a long time. Confidence in myself, in who I am, and what I'm capable of. I was scared to death when I found Toothless, it wasn't until my third day meeting him that I actually grew more comfortable around him. But you, you meet Toothless and he tells you to leave and what do you do? You turn around and toss his sentence right back to him! You're the coolest girl I know, much cooler than I ever thought Astrid was, and I literally worshipped her! I didn't build her an altar or bow in her presence, but I was in love with her, and now…"

"Hiccup, don't say what you're not ready to believe. While my heart is bouncing off the walls from all this, I can't be some replacement girl for you."

"How would you be a replacement? I'd have to fall out of love with you for you to replace Astrid, and even then, there isn't anything to replace. I'm done with Astrid. I'm done with the Hooligan tribe, period. Maybe I can help give them peace, but that's the most I'll do for those bozos." He held her hands and looked at her, determination shining in his forest green eyes. "You've already given me and my family a home, Alta, and I want to do everything I can to help keep your home safe."

Alta's eyes widened even further at this before she started laughing. Soon, tears started falling from her eyes. Naturally, Hiccup started to worry.

"Was that too much? Did I come on too strong? I knew I shouldn't have made it so long."

Alta wiped her eyes, her laughs descending into giggles. "No, Hiccup, it's okay. You're okay. It's just…I don't think I've ever heard anyone say what you just said to me. If we were both 5 years older, this would be a perfect set up for a proposal."

Hiccup chuckled a little bit. "That might actually be a good idea, to tell you the truth."

Alta blushed.

* * *

 **Hiccup and Toothless look at each in confusion. Hairke stands from his stone chair.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"It's all right, Alta. You might as well tell him now tha' he's here."**

 **The teens and dragon stare at Hairke. Alta clears her throat.**

 **ALTA (NERVOUS)**

 **"Right. Well, my father thinks if you can help us get the dragons under control then we won't have to worry about any more raids. Your techniques were good enough to tame a Night Fury, so what's a few more garden-variety ones?"**

Stoick's eyes widened. Why couldn't he have thought of that? He had a means of turning the tide of this gods-damned war and he let him go! Now the talents that could've been used on his own island would be made on another. Stoick made sure to remember this.

 **She rubs her arms and giggles. Hiccup is shocked. He turns to Toothless, who stares back at him encouragingly. The Night Fury CROONS.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _"You can do this."_

 **Hiccup places a hand on Toothless' snout. The pair close their eyes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You guys wanna learn how to train dragons?"**

"We do, Hiccup. We all do." Woh smiled coyly. Valka looked around; neither Hiccup nor Alta had reappeared yet.

 **Alta nods. Hiccup takes his hand off Toothless and turns to Alta, a blaze of confidence roaring within him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Then, by all means, let me teach you!"**

 **The villagers CHEER loudly. Alta squeals and wraps Hiccup in a tight hug.**

Gobber looked on in approval at his apprentice. Alta's rousing speech to Hiccup made the blacksmith realize that he, who treated the boy with as much kindness as he could, never once said those words to him. In fact, he had always given Hiccup advice that, in retrospect, wasn't necessarily helpful. Alta, on the other hand, had given Hiccup such encouragement that he may never be the same soft-spoken child that everyone hated ever again.

Astrid started fuming. The thought of that manipulative little tramp bewitching Hiccup with her kind words and making him train their dragons disgusted her. Fishlegs looked at her and interpreted it as something else completely. "Why do you look so angry, Astrid? If I didn't know better, I'd say you-"

"Jealous? Me? You honestly think I'm jealous because some dragon-lover took it upon herself to seduce Hiccup? Who'd even want to get close to that pest?"

"I know, right? Even that Useless look-alike could do better." Snotlout grinned.

"Not sure if that's possible. You heard her, she goes for anti-social brainiacs, not burly dragon-killer wannabes." Fishlegs countered.

"Well, maybe I should show her what guys like me have to offer." Snotlout oiled, flexing his biceps.

 **Hiccup blushes before returning the embrace. He smiles at Alta before turning to Hairke.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Bring out one of your dragons. I'll prove to you, all of you, that peace is possible."**

Two bright lights shone and Hiccup and Alta reappeared. Only, they were hand in hand and Alta was looking much more cheerful than before and Hiccup a lot more bashful.

"Hey. We're back." Hiccup announced.

"I see, and it looks like Alta's decided to give you another chance." Valka smiled.

"Yeah, my actions we saw were pretty…'bone-headed.'" Hiccup joked.

"BA-DUM-TSH"

That led to a few groans and…Alta pouncing on Hiccup again.

 **Hairke looks down at Hiccup. A feeling, a power is shared through the communication.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"All right, then. Bring out 'that' one."**

Woh and Alta's mouths dropped in shock. Ruoy pumped his fist in the air victoriously. The Boneheads turned to their chief in alarm.

"No!"

"What!?"

"Hairke!"

 **VIKING #1 (SHOCK)**

 **"Wha- have you gone n' lost it, Hairke? That devil'll tear them to pieces! Need I remind you that your daughter's down there?"**

 **Hairke visibly flinches.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"If the boy can train a Night Fury, I have no doubt he'll come out in one piece."**

"THAT'S MY SON, YOU FOOL!" Stoick growled. The Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, chief?"

"I mean that idiot Hairke is putting Hiccup in harm's way. I don't care what's happened, he's still my son!"

"Uh, no he ain't." Gobber replied. "I'm crippled, but 'ah a'int deaf. Ah heard yeh said so twice, and your ex-wife said as much herself."

"I was angry, Gobber. Angry and confused! I came back from the hunt for the nest expecting my son to grow into a bona-fide dragon killer, not a…a…"

"A traitor?"

"…Something like that."

"Have faith, Stoick. Like Mask said, we weren't brought here to see the boy die. I'm sure no dragon could ever be as dangerous as a Night Fury." Gobber reassured.

 **"As for my daughter... Alta! Get out of the ring now! Let the boy do his work!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Are you kidding!? And miss this guy at work? No way!"**

"She's got guts, I'll give her that." Gobber observed.

"Explains her lack of common sense." Stoick retorted.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta, this is not a request! Get out of there now, or so help me, I will drag you out by yur knees if I have to!"**

"Well, you'd better get to dragging, 'cause this gal ain't budging!" Alta replied, as if she were speaking to her father right then and there.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Something's seriously not right with this girl."_**

 **Toothless walks over and nudges Alta towards the entrance. Alta looks at the Night Fury in betrayal.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alta, listen to your father."**

"You too, dad?" Alta cried, hand on her chest in mock heartbreak.

"I'm a good daddy." Hiccup replied with a wink.

 **Alta looks at him incredulously.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, not you too!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Please, can we just break character and not be stubborn about this? Look, your dad doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, and neither do I, so please just wait outside."**

"How would anything bad happen to me if you're down there with me?" Alta asked. She failed to see the magnitude of her words, which is why she was so confused when Hiccup gave her an extremely touched yet lopsided smile.

 **Alta opens her mouth to protest, but Hiccup cuts her off.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"This is something I have to do, Alta. Something… only I can do."**

 **Alta looks at Hiccup as he stands confident and unwavering.**

"You see that? That's what she's done to him. She's made him think he's all that and now look at him! Doesn't that look wrong?!" Snotlout said, gesturing to the screen.

Astrid said nothing, as he found herself staring a hole into the Hiccup on-screen. Everything about his posture was so infuriating to her; how arrogant, how sure of himself, how ready he looked. Ruffnut breathed out through her nose as she, herself, was interested in Hiccup's new posture.

"See, Hiccup? That's how you should look. Confident and fortified, and not as "Hiccup the Promising," or "Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror", but as you." Alta told Hiccup, approving of how strong he looked then.

 **Ultimately, she nods and exits the cage, leaving Hiccup and Toothless. More Vikings appear, including Ruoy and Niart; the former with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed in satisfaction. Niart, however, is nervous.**

 **RUOY**

 **"Get ready, Niart. You're about to see a dragon eat a kid whole. It'll be a good experience for you."**

 **NIART**

 **"Are you kidding? Shouldn't we do something about this? The chief's gotta be out of his mind to allow it."**

 **RUOY**

 **"I know what you're thinking – obviously that idiot girl's stupid delusions have gotten to Hairke, but they'll all see. Dragons are monsters that only know how to kill, and if this outsider has to be made an example, then so be it."**

"Oh come on. You just want to see me get eaten because I put you in your place twice-over." Hiccup chuckled. "I can tell by the bratty smirk on your face." Sure enough, Ruoy was smiling, except the smile was nothing you'd find on a child. It was a smile of psychotic bliss, insane ecstasy like a predator finding its prey.

 **NIART**

 **"But-"**

 **Ruoy SNARLS and abruptly clutches Niart's neck.**

 **RUOY (HOSTILE)**

 **"Are you disagreeing with me?"**

"Ruoy!" Alta yelled.

"What!"

"Don't you 'what' me, you jerk!"

 **Niart grabs Ruoy's hand. No objections. Ruoy's nasty glare returns to a smug grin.**

 **RUOY (CONT'D) (SATISFIED)**

 **"That's what I thought…"**

 **He releases Niart and turns back to the arena. Niart catches his breath, and holds his neck gingerly.**

"How can you treat him like that?"

"Hey, if you want to blame anyone, blame that dragon-loving suicidal traitor." Ruoy yelled back. Hiccup growled like a wolf and glared directly at him.

"Watch your words, Ruoy. I just might sic him on you. What did he ever do to you, anyway?"

"No one bosses me around, except Hairke, and gets away with it."

"He had you dead to rights a few minutes ago."

"I promise you, he only caught me by surprise. He's light years away from the level of someone who actually knows how to fight." Ruoy sneered.

"Hiccup…" Hiccup reared back to charge, but Alta put her hand out. "Never mind. He's not worth it." Hiccup turned to her in surprise. "I just…really don't feel like dealing with him right now." Hiccup made a groan in his throat and nuzzled Alta under her chin, causing her to giggle. "You're such a boy, you know that?"

Said normal sized dragon tapped Hiccup's head with one of his paws. The boy looked up at the amused Night Fury. _**"It's good to see I'm rubbing off on you."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm ready."**

 **The men lift the wooden lock. The gears turn. BLAM! Out comes a legless serpentine, demonic looking beast with massive brown wings. It slams its tail down and ROARS terrifyingly.**

"A Timberjack! Attack, 10! Speed, 12! Armor, 8! Firepower, 10! Shot Limit, 8! Venom, 0! Jaw Strength, 3! Stealth, 13!" Fishlegs screamed excitedly.

The Hooligans stared intensely, especially the younger ones. Most of them had never a Timberjack this close before. The Boneheads all shuddered. The Timberjack was the fiercest dragon they had ever managed to capture and keep imprisoned. Logo ground his teeth and clenched his fists. It was because of that damned creature that another innocent life was lost in the infamous Dragon War.

 **It shoots out a barrage of oily embers at the fences of the ring, causing the Vikings to jump back to avoid being burned. Hiccup's eyes widen. The dragon tries to escape but the metal barriers on the cage deny him freedom. It latches onto the fence with its hooks, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight. Sooner or later, the beast falls in front of Hiccup and snarls at him in anger.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (AWED)**

 **"A Timberjack…"**

 **Toothless returns the hostile gesture. The Timberjack jumps backward slightly. Hiccup and the Timberjack circle each other in silence. Toothless is still growling. Hiccup places a hand on Toothless' snout.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's okay, bud, I got this."**

 **Toothless looks at Hiccup in disbelief before turning to the stands.**

 **TOOTHLESS (ENRAGED)**

 ** _"I knew you people couldn't be trusted! So your plan was to send my boy to his death! If anything happens to him, I'll burn this village of yours to the ground!"_**

"I'm sure that won't be the plan but even if it is, you'll be right down there with me, bud. That's all the reassurance I need." Hiccup said calmly, scratching Toothless in his scales.

 _ **"I know, but still something could go wrong. What if that Hairke guy slams his hammer against the cage and this "Timberjack" ends up trying to char-broil you?"**_

"Easy, I run."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless!"**

 **A small shockwave BURSTS from Hiccup's voice.**

There it was again; that sudden burst of sound that emerged when Hiccup raised his voice to a yell. The sudden rushing of wind followed by an immediate increase in weight, as if something was trying to exert itself over someone else.

"What was that? All of a sudden I feel… heavy?" One of the Boneheads asked.

"We just came back from eating. Maybe your stomach's running." Another replied, a humorous undertone to his remark.

 **The Night Fury turns to Hiccup, worry in his acidic green eyes. Hiccup holds both sides of Toothless' head in his hands.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Trust me."**

 **Toothless looks back at the Timberjack threateningly before placing himself behind Hiccup, not without a tail whip to the head.**

The present Toothless gave Hiccup a tail whip to the head as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but come on, this is what I'm gonna do, not what I've done." Hiccup told Toothless, who didn't look that assuaged.

 _ **"That's a Tree Skinner, Hiccup! They're not nearly as dangerous as I can be, but you still shouldn't mess with them."**_

"Toothless, do I really look like the kind of guy who would knowingly bully a dragon?"

 _ **"…No."**_

"Ignoring the hesitation. Trust me, I've got this." Hiccup replied calmly.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"You'd better know what you're doing."_**

 **The Timberjack calms slightly and slowly creeps on its hooks while slithering. Hiccup lifts his arms-no weapons. The Timberjack is further calmed. Hiccup raises an open palm to his face. The Timberjack's eyes look less threatening. Hiccup slowly walks backwards, his hand leading the large dragon forward. The serpentine dragon even starts to purr.**

 **HICCUP (SOOTHING)**

 **"It's okay, it's okay. I know…you're scared too, aren't you?"**

"A dragon? Scared? Good one." Tuffnut scoffed.

"It's probably scared of getting that twig stuck in its throat and choking on him." Snotlout agreed.

 **The Timberjack looks surprised. It WHIMPERS. Toothless, Alta, and the Vikings gathered watch, invested. Soon, Hiccup ceased walking, his confidence at its peak. He closes his eyes and turns his head away.**

"Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him." Snotlout started chanting before noticing no one chanting along with him. Not even the Twins. They were too engrossed in seeing Hiccup perform his magic…hand…trick. Snotlout slowly began to stew.

 **The Timberjack hesitates before leaning in with his snout and pushing it into the boy's hand.**

The Hooligans looked on, just as stunned as they were when they saw Hiccup form a bond with Toothless. More cracks began forming in the brick-solid foundation that seven generations of Vikings have lived and died on. He had managed to pacify a Night Fury and now they saw the same kind of bond being formed with a Timberjack. None of it made sense, this wasn't supposed to be happening, but it was occurring right before their very eyes.

"This isn't real, is it? This has to be some sort of dirty trick."

"Yeah, a trick, by that sorcerer! After all, how can dragons possibly have fear? They're mindless killers!" Some of the Hooligans muttered in agreement, however there was a certain edge to their tone. It made their words sound…uncertain.

The Boneheads, on the other hand, cheered for Hiccup as they watched him pacify the deadliest dragon they'd captured. It seemed that Hairke's crazy idea actually wielded merit, after all. Alvis, who had woken up from his mini-nap started clapping for Hiccup and giggling. This made Hiccup extraordinarily happy. His son, his infant son, was already approving of what he was doing.

"Well, Hairke, I must admit, I had my doubts, but not anymore." Logo sighed.

"When has your chief ever steered you wrong before, my good man?" Logo opened his mouth, but was silenced by a quick glare from his chief. "Don't answer that. That was a rhetorical question."

 **Hiccup turns around to the Vikings in the stands. They're gobsmacked. Hiccup turns to Toothless. The Night Fury's completely calm, tilting his head in his normal cutely curious manner. Hiccup turns back to the Timberjack and laughs joyfully.**

Valka felt just as happy as she saw Hiccup lift the giggling Alvis to his face, giving him several nose rubs that tickled the babe. She could understand it a little better now. Because of the kill or be killed attitude of Vikings, she seriously doubted the possibility of coexistence, but she then remembered her son had refused to call himself a Viking. Then she had seen Hairke give Hiccup a chance; the chance Berk would've been too stupid to give him. Maybe there was hope for humanity and dragons after all.

 **HICCUP (SOOTHING) (CONT'D)**

 **"That's right, big guy. You're not so bad…"**

 **He looks at the Timberjack's spine. An idea crosses the boy's mind.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"How'd you like a little scratch?"**

"I can only imagine how irritating it is not be able to scratch an itch you can't reach." Alta sighed sympathetically.

 **The Timberjack's eyes turn into cautious slits as Hiccup approaches its back. Some of the Vikings watching get frightened. Abruptly, the large serpentine dragons falls forward in an ecstatic flourish.**

"Hey Snotlout, the dragon looks just like you did when the Nadder lit your butt on fire and you had to jump into a well to cool off!" Tuffnut laughed, Fishlegs and Ruffnut joining him.

"Shut up, Tuffnut." Snotlout growled.

"'Ahhh, sweet relief.'" He continued. A few members of the Hooligan tribe laughed as well.

"I said, 'shut up', Tuffnut!" Snotlout roared.

"That's right, that Nadder would've totally bitten your head off if Hiccup hadn't-" Tuffnut was abruptly cut off when Snotlout grabbed his collar.

"Tuffnut, I'm going to make this really clear for you. If you so much as imply that any of us, let alone me, needed Useless' help to survive dragon training, I'll find out if that 'nut' of yours is as 'tuff' as you think. Do you understand?" Snotlout's grip on Tuffnut abruptly vanished when a dainty, yet rough fist slammed into his cheek, sending him reeling. To his surprise, it wasn't Astrid.

"Let me make this clear for you, Snotnose. No one threatens a Thorston but a Thorston, and Stoick, and gets away with it, especially if said Thorston is my brother. Try it again, and we'll find out just how full of 'snot' this 'lout' is. Do you understand?" Ruffnut uncharacteristically snarled. Snotlout scoffed and stalked off elsewhere in the theater. Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at the female Thorston in surprise.

"Geez Louise, Ruff." Tuffnut uttered.

"That was…fascinating." Fishlegs spoke. Ruffnut blushed and turned away.

"What are you talking about? Tuffnut and I get into scraps on a minute-ly basis, but when you boil it all down, he's still my brother. What the Hel am I supposed to do when he gets threatened, especially by someone like Snotlout?" She said.

 **ON Hiccup, scratching several spots along the dragon's back. Hiccup slows his scratching to a stop and is subsequently licked and nuzzled.**

Hiccup smiled cheekily as he felt the tail of an upset Night Fury coil around him. The two were connected on such a level that they could practically feel each other's emotions. "Why the long mood?"

 _ **"You know why! No one is allowed to lick you like that but me!"**_ Toothless growled.

Hiccup laughed. "That would've sounded so wrong if it wasn't you." Hiccup felt something nudge his leg. It was the head of the Timberjack from the film. It presented its spine for Hiccup, making it clear what the dragon was looking for. Unfortunately, when Hiccup went to scratch, Toothless apparently wanted to make it stick that Hiccup was his human and his alone. So he snapped at the Timberjack, causing it to recoil in fright.

 _ **"I'd prefer not to fight you, but this is my human! Go get your own!"**_

"Toothless, come on. I always scratch your itches."

 _ **"Because you're the only human I trust to do so. I don't bear grudges against children, and your mate's more than okay with me, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly ready for you start taking care of other dragons."**_

"Then allow me to pick up the slack." Alta said, growing tired of the Night Fury's melodrama. She got up and raised a hand to the Timberjack, but the large dragon shied away from her. She looked back at the boy, who made a keep going gesture with his hand. Following Hiccup's example, Alta turned her head away and slowly stuck out her hand.

From there, it was up to the Timberjack. The dragon looked back and forth between Hiccup and Alta's outstretched hand. In truth, none of the dragons could believe that there were non-violent humans, but they didn't ignore the fact they were children. Then again, all children grow into adults, so many these children would grow up to become non-violent adults as well. Plus, the boy had bonded on such a deep level with a Night Fury that he willingly cast aside a whole tribe and this girl, while not willing to surrender away her tribe, would never kill a dragon.

So, slowly the Timberjack began moving forward…closer and closer…until it touched Alta's hand. The inundation of energy she felt flow between herself and the dragon was staggering. After a few moments, she slowly crept behind the dragon and started scratching the spots where she saw Hiccup on the screen. The Timberjack let out a rumbling growl of pleasure as Alta's smooth finger surgically scraped the irritated skin on the rough spine of the Timberjack.

After a few moments, it circled around Alta, nuzzling her and licking her gratefully. Alta let a bubbling string of laughter. Hiccup looked on in approval.

"Well, we've got two experts now." He chuckled, proud of Alta. It was rather becoming of him, being proud of someone else when only his mother and Toothless took pride in him. He had devoted himself to becoming a greater father than his before him, at least, without regarding the whole "being chief" thing. That, he could live without.

 **A female Viking and child laugh at the sight.**

 **HICCUP (LAUGHING)**

 **"Okay, okay. You're welcome."**

 **Hiccup turns around to Alta, Hairke, Ruoy and Niart. Their faces are priceless.**

"Close your mouths, you'll attract flies!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless laughed as well. Alta even laughed at herself a bit.

 **ALTA**

 **"H-Ha-How did you…"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I've seen this beast slice off men's heads in a single sweep and blast entire homes to cinders…And you've gone an' reduced it to a cuddly pile of mush in a matter of minutes. How?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, it's not like this is the first dragon I've ever tamed."**

 **Hiccup's answer is met with stares of disbelief. He sheepishly scratches his head.**

"Well, it's not!" Hiccup defended himself.

"We know. We saw."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, it's the second dragon I've ever tamed."**

"Actually, it's the fifth. Maybe the sixth. I don't know, maybe I run into a few wild dragons sometime during my travels and tame them, too." Hiccup offered.

 **ALTA**

 **"But how?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey, you'd be pretty cranky too if you had an itch you couldn't scratch. I figured just take care of it for him and he's your friend for life."**

"So you're trying to tell me that all we have to is just scratch a dragon's back and all of a sudden, it's nice and cuddly?!" One of the Hooligans asked in disbelief.

"Just imagine how many dragons we could kill if we could get them under our control." Another asked in wonder. Of course, Spitelout dismissed this by slamming a closed fist down on one of his armrests, loudly.

"Are you people really that foolish?! I'm starting to think some of you are "Bonehead" spies who snuck in while we were eating! What makes you think that those stupid animals-no, wait, those stupid demons can be controlled?"

"You're obviously in denial, Spitelout. Do you seem that Timberjack going around killing anyone?" Shamus sighed.

"That's not the point! We all know about the true nature of dragons. You keep them in captivity, you keep them from harming others. That doesn't mean they're not deadly!"

 **ALTA**

 **"Really?"**

 **Alta walks over to the Timberjack and scratches him on the neck. It PURRS happily once again and nuzzles against her arm. Alta smiles as brightly as the morning sun. Niart also moves to observe the Timberjack more closely. Ruoy, however, is steaming. He MARCHES over and gets in Hiccup's face.**

 **RUOY**

 **"Listen, you! Just because… you think you can… you can't just…**

"Come on, Ruoy, speak your mind!" Hiccup chuckled.

"You're so bottled up, you're choking on your own frustration!" Woh added, giggling.

"SAY WHAT YOU FEEL!" Alta finished, causing all three to fall over with laughter.

 **"-don't think this means you're some kind of big shot!"**

 **Hiccup just stares angrily at Ruoy's retreating figure. A strong hand falls on his shoulder. He looks up to see Hairke faintly smiling down at him.**

Stoick looked on in rage. That kind of gaze was one only a proud father should give towards his son! Hiccup was his son, not this…BONEHEAD'S! Hiccup, on the other hand, felt a small burst of pleasure. Stoick had only given him that look one other time before the semifinal. Hiccup couldn't stop the radiant smile that stretched across his face as he looked on with pride as well. Pride in himself.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Well, it would seem like my faith was not misplaced…My people, this boy has done something we thought impossible! Without a doubt, we face a new age! And this boy will lead us there, of that I have no doubt!"**

 **The crowd CHEERS. Hiccup BEAMS with pride.**

* * *

 **EXT. BLACKSMITH'S SHOP-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup and Alta are walking through the village. As he passes, people give him praise.**

 **VIKING**

 **"Well done, Hiccup!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Astounding, that was, laddie!"**

 **He smiles as he proceeds. Alta gives him an "I told you so." look.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **"Keep it up, boy!"**

 **VIKING #4**

 **"Good job, lad!"**

"Well, hotshot. How do you like the praise?" Alta asked.

"It's almost like Berk, only more real. I don't have to put up a show or lie to anyone about what I can do for dragons. It's wonderful." Hiccup sighed. _'Like you.'_ He thought.

 **Alta and Hiccup arrive at the blacksmith shop. Piles of scrap and tools are everywhere. Hiccup's eyes land on a man in the back. He's moderately young with vibrant blond hair. He hammers away at a freshly molten axe, whistling merrily, unaware of the two's presence. Alta picks up a small roll of leather and grins sneakily at Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wait, Alta, I don't think you should-"**

"It won't kill him. It won't even hurt much." Alta dismissed.

 **Too late. Alta THROWS the leather at the back of the blacksmith's head. He GROANS and turns around.**

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Hiccup cried.

"Much."

 **LOGO**

 **"Aw, Alta. I should have guessed that you'd come around here eventually with yar new friend, the local celebrity."**

 **ALTA**

 **"So you noticed."**

 **Logo dips the axe head in a nearby water barrel; the hissing steam filled the room and the water bubbled from the instantaneous heat as he leaves the weapon, walking up to the two teenagers.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Logo, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this Logo, our blacksmith."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hi. Nice to meet you."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Likewise. Heard about ya from some o' ma customers. Tamed the Timberjack, did'ya? Seems Hairke was on'ta sumthin' after all…"**

"Oh don't worry. We're not gonna forget how against it you were before."

 **Hiccup scratches his head, blushing a bit.**

 **ALTA (CURIOUS)**

 **"So, uh, what are you making, Logo?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Just makin' a few extra axes."**

 **SIGH.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hey, what's wrong?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Aw, this place has just lost its zest without my little apprentice. S'not as fun as it used ta be."**

Gobber sighed. Gobber hasn't had his apprentice within reach, eye, or earshot for more than an hour and it was clear that he wouldn't be interested in coming back to them anytime soon. The chief practically ordered his own son to be executed, even if the village was not to recognize Hiccup as his son. Then again, it's not like anyone in the village actually treated the boy with a single shred of respect.

 **HICCUP**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **ALTA (WHISPER)**

 **"His old apprentice died a few weeks ago."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, man. I'm so sorry."**

 **Logo heads back to his work and fits the axe-head onto an axe-handle. Alta's face is blank…then a mischievous look shines in her eyes. Hiccup notices.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup, you stay here, I'm gonna go check on Alvis."**

 **As she quickly as she speaks, she's gone. Hiccup and Logo stare at the door, then each other.**

"Manipulative, no. Cunning...kinda." Hiccup chuckled. Alta pinched his cheek, slurring his laughter.

 **LOGO (CHUCKLING)**

 **"I'm pretty sure she wants ya to help me."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I couldn't agree with you more."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Eh, might es well get started."**

 **Logo leads Hiccup over to his workbench and handing him a few tools to work on the axe heads. Hiccup dons an apron hanging in the corner before shoveling the coal in the back and heating up the fire again.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH'S SHOP-LATE AFTERNOON**

 **A neat pile of finely repaired and improved axes sits behind Logo.**

The Boneheads looked on, nodding their heads in approval while the Hooligans stared, dumbfounded. Hiccup may have been Gobber's apprentice, but that didn't mean they were ready to trust him with their weapons. They didn't have a choice, though, because dragon raids were fast, harsh, and depending on how much Hiccup was outside, demoralizing. Then again, all those axes looked nearly flawless! Just how many of their weapons had Hiccup made?

 **Logo stares at Hiccup, impressed with his level of performance.**

 **LOGO**

 **"So, it's Hiccup, right?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah."**

 **Hiccup pumps the bellows and increasing the temperature for the flames beneath the heated pieces of coal where the shaped iron had been placed. Hiccup removes the metal from the coals and begins to pound at it again, shaping it into another axe-handle.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Eh, yur pretty good with yar hands. Ya done this before?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Actually, yeah. I kinda worked in the forge we had back home. If I wasn't running around in the woods with Toothless, I'd be there, pretty much."**

Astrid blew air from her nose. She should have gone there after the very first day. She should've waited for him to show his face so she could question him about his tomfoolery. All she could now was watch and regret.

 **Logo nods. Hiccup starts working on the blade of the axe.**

 **LOGO**

 **"So, tell me 'bout yarself, Hiccup. Hairke said that he knew yar father."**

 **Hiccup FREEZES.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"H-He did?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Yep. Though he said that our two tribes lost touch a long time ago. I came ta the island after Hairke got married, so I don' know much 'bout 'him. What was his name again? Stoick? What was he like? I'd imagine yud know, seein as how yur his kid, n all."**

"Not anymore, eh Stoick?" Spitelout laughed. Stoick merely buried in his face in his left hand and sighed.

"I can tell you right now, I'm not his kid. Not anymore. It actually doesn't bother me, to tell you the truth." Hiccup lied. It did bother him whenever anyone reminded him that he was, by blood, the son of a Viking chief, born in a Viking tribe, and essentially, a Viking down to the bone. Refusing to kill dragons didn't make that any less true.

 **SIGH.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"They guy is impossible to please."**

 _"Not really, if you consider the fact that he was smiling wider than the entire Osmond family."_ Mask pointed out. To his surprise and relief, Valka didn't call him out on that one. He didn't take his chances, however, and quickly vanished back into the rafters.

"Who's the Osmond family?" Woh asked.

 **Logo takes over another shaped piece of steel – the cutting edge, and fits it into the slit.**

 **LOGO**

 **"He's a chief. He just doesn't want to appear ta be playin' favorites. Hairke's pretty much the same way."**

"If you ask me, I think they're both covered in that department." Alta told Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**

 **"He's covered in that department, believe me."**

"You know just what to say, don't you Alta?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey, it's what I'm good at." Alta replied, shrugging your shoulders.

 **Hiccup walks ahead of Logo over to the table in his general direction, wiping it clean of any dust. They lay down a stone mat on the floor.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I swear, if I hadn't lived in the same house with him for 14 years, I wouldn't have even known he was my father. Not even if my mother introduced him to me while he was wearing a name tag saying 'Hi, I'm Hiccup's father'!"**

Hiccup wasn't sure whether Valka wanted to laugh or felt hurt by that remark. She said nothing, so she must've opted for the latter.

 **Hiccup ducks out of the way. Logo sets down the weapon's pieces and hammers them into place-He's trying to regain the first piece's thickness.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Didn't ya ever tell him that?"**

"I wouldn't have said it word-for-word but I would've said something similar, if I was given the chance. Unfortunately, it's either the Viking way or it's 'no way.'" Hiccup sighed, yet again.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Of course not. Our idea of a conversation was grunts, mumbles, and the ever-popular 'see ya'."**

 **Hiccup holds the merged axe head in place with a metal rod in the hole where the handle would go as Logo continues to pounds the metal into proper shape and size.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I'd be lucky if I got two words in for the whole day, a full sentence would be some kind of miracle; I gave Alta the same story, don't make me do my impression of him."**

 **Logo chuckles. The matter's serious and yet, so familiar. Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Logo.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Ah, sorry. Y'know, you wouldn't be the first ta have issues like this. Alta and Hairke have a similar relationship, even though it usually ends in arguments that keep us up till dawn the next day."**

The Boneheads looked at Hairke and where Alta was sitting. Alta could feel them staring at her, but she was used to it. Hairke, on the other hand, stared right back at them annoyed.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, speaking of next, any chance we could move on to some other topic?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"All right. (Sets down the hammer) "Where'd Alta go?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"She's either arguing with Ruoy, or playing with Alvis and Toothless. Probably both."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Those two will fight ta the end of time. Don' know why, though. I'd be damned if Ruoy doesn't have a crush on her."**

Alta rolled her eyes. "Take notes, Hiccup. If you want a girl to like you, you've-Hiccup?"

Hiccup had started growling. He suddenly felt tempted to run back upstairs and pounce on Ruoy again, but he'd never hear the end of it from Alta. Still, the idea of Alta ending up with someone like Ruoy made Hiccup uncomfortably angry. Alta looked at Toothless, who was wearing a smug smile, with a dash of pride. "Glad to see you're enjoying Hiccup's jealousy."

 _ **"I'm not. I just like how dragon-like he's being. It would be more admirable if it didn't look so cute."**_ Toothless chuckled.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Not that I'm an expert in the field of romance, but I'll bet he just acts like she gets on his nerves."**

 **LOGO**

 **"She gets on everybody's nerves: she's a handful, that girl, always givin' a good piece of her mind wether anyone wants it or not. And Ruoy, despite any guff a' his utherwise is still just a kid. It's prob'ly just his way of getting' her attention, 'course I'd say he had a crush on everybody if that were the case."**

Hiccup stopped his growling, but still looked at the screen with hostility, as if Ruoy were standing right in front him.

 **"Whatever it is, though, it ain't workin', an' most've just called it quits on the whole affair and agreed they just drive each uther nuts. Speakin' of whatever, what's up with that baby of yurs anyway? He yur brother or somethin'?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"My son, actually. I found him all alone under a tree in the forest on the other side of the island the day I ran off with Toothless. He needed someone to take care of him, so I took the job and named him Alvis."**

 **LOGO (PUZZLED)**

 **"That's strange, a baby in the middle o' nowhere. I mean, where in the name of Thor did he come from?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Aw, some other tribe probably landed on that side of the island and dumped him there. Maybe by accident, maybe by certain laws."**

That hurt. That definitely hurt. Hiccup basically told Logo that they killed babies back where he came from. Infant children were examined and determined to be one of two things: either they would be true Vikings: burly, smelly, foul-mannered, and best of all, bona-fide dragon killers, or they'd become…hiccups. The Vikings would be adored, spoiled, and trained when they grew of age. The hiccups…well, let's just say their course was decided by the gods the second they were born.

" **It doesn't matter now. As much as it shocks people, he's my son now and I'm going to give him the life and the happiness I never had. And now there's Alta, and she acts like a mother to him."**

Alta and Hiccup looked at the screen blankly for about three seconds, then turned to each other. That was when Hiccup took off. Alta was right behind him and they both wore blank expressions, even though one was feeling nothing short of terrified and the other a mix of embarrassment, anger…pride…and happiness.

 **LOGO**

 **"Aw, Alta loves kids. Not your average girl, but I know she's gonna make some lucky man really happy. (with an eyebrow raised towards Hiccup) "What do you think of Alta, anyway?"**

"Logo, you bastard." Hiccup chuckled mentally. There was as much embarrassment as there was fondness.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, she's not bad. She's really nice and cool and-oh, I see where you're going with this. Way to get the mood back on track, pal."**

Everyone in the theater laughed. After everything Hiccup had done, he still didn't felt comfortable around girls. Even after the confidence he gained from Hairke's fatherlike approval what he did in their ring, he still wasn't that self-fortified to stand on his own two feet.

 **LOGO**

 **"Aw, come on."**

 **Some of the villagers put their ears to the window, unbeknownst to the smiting duo.**

 **"I've seen the way you two have been lookin' at each other for the past few days."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, please, it would never work. Alta is really nice, but no girl would ever look at me that way. It's similar to this girl I had a crush on back on Berk, Astrid, she'd never willingly get close to me, not even if she were on fire and I had the only bucket in the whole village!"**

"It's funny 'cause it's true." Snotlout snickered to himself. Astrid, however, felt offended. But Hiccup wasn't wrong. He wasn't exactly a "girl magnet." Then again, there weren't many girls to go around on Berk. Not only that, but she was certain that he'd end up missing anyway. If anyone needed proof, just ask about what happened with the… Zippleback.

Okay, the desire to kill was back.

 **LOGO**

 **"Hiccup, yar doubtin' yarself too much. Alta's not like otha Viking girls. Sure she's nosy an' a little out there, but she's pretty understandin'. Plus you two are already friends."**

 **HICCUP (FLAT)**

 **"Hairke would never approve."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Don't make this 'bout Hairke. The way I see it, parents have no say in who their children choose to marry. Besides, I'd say with all tha's happened today, Hairke thinks he can trust you enough to stay here-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"But not yet enough to take care of his daughter."**

 **The axe metal's heated and ready for the final touches. Hiccup places it back in the heat one more time, making it a little hotter than before. Hiccup places the newly heated axe metal it in the barrel of water to cool it instantly, and fits the carved wooden handle in the hoop between the blades. The axe is complete. Hiccup lays it with the others.**

"Well, maybe I can trust you to take care of the weapons alongside Logo. You seem to have quite a knack for smithing." Hairke muttered, unaware that Hiccup had come up behind him in his escape from Alta's tranquil "tsunder-fury."

"Thanks, Hairke. When do I start?" Were the last things Hiccup was able to say before he got pounced on.

"Providing Alta doesn't rip yer face off, I'd say…about this time when you're fully healed." Hairke laughed.

 **LOGO**

 **"No, not yet. Ya just have ta earn that trust, and given time, yu will. Now, I know it's uncomfortable-"**

 **HICCUP (NEAR-PLEADING)**

 **"Speaking of uncomfortable, can we please stop talking about this?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Suit yourself. Hey, uh…"**

 **Logo scratches his head, unsure of how to proceed.**

 **"why are ya so willin' ta trust me? I almost killed yar dragon, ya know. In another time n place; in another time and place, a might 'ave gotten awey with it."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It was just a misunderstanding." (Grabs a broom and starts sweeping) "You didn't mean it. Besides, if nothing else, it feels good getting back on familiar ground."**

 **LOGO**

 **"I see."**

 **Alta strides in, Toothless in tow. Alvis starts babbling excitedly as he reaches for several different items. Hiccup hurries over to him and Alvis immediately grabs his hair.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey there, champ! Sorry, but you're way too young to start smiting."**

 **Alvis pulls harder, earning laughter from Alta and Toothless. All four depart the smith's house. Logo has a knowing smirk on his face.**

* * *

 **I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could to make up for going 3 weeks without an update. Hopefully you liked it.**

 **Also, regarding Ruffnut's actions in the first half, I re-watched that one episode where Tuffnut thought he was turning into a cross between a werewolf and a dragon and it was really heartwarming to see that despite all the craziness that is Ruffnut Thorston, she still cares a great Thor-damn lot about her brother.**

 **Next up, it'll Turning the Tide of the Raid on Draak! Get ready, Capital Punks because this very well may be the longest chapter I've written since A New Tail from a Forbidden Friendship.**

 **Later.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits.**


	15. Sticks, Stones, Raids, and Resolve

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **Hi.**

 **Why did it take you so long?**

 **College, Work, and I was beta editing the story "Times of Change" by soulofhorror. The story's great, but there were so many grammatical errors that I couldn't really read it. Of course, I'm not perfect and there are still a lot of errors, but it's readable now.**

 _ **Cut the crap, MOD, you're just a fat, lazy bum who could easily pump out more chapters. Instead, you sit on your ass and read other people's fanfics, hoping they'll update when you yourself have a few dead fanfics and one dormant fanfic. That's pretty hypocritical, MOD.**_

 **…Well, you're not wrong, but I really have been beta-editing soulofhorror's story. It's a pretty good read, unless, of course, you're not of fan of the pairing between Hiccup and-well, I won't spoil it. Anyway, I wanted to release this as a two-part to make up for my previous absence but I decided against it. I'd have to write both chapters well enough.**

 _ **Hmm, is that all?**_

 **Well, I was going to say something about how annoyed people are that I'm bashing Stoick and acting like Hiccup and Valka aren't in the wrong in any way, shape, or form, but…you know how it is. That and I remember listing that one of my goals was to make you all despise the Hooligans, which some people say I have achieved. There are many unanimous things in this world. Apparently, the collective views on the Haddock family are not one of them. Nevertheless, no use wondering what Hiccup's life would have been like if both Stoick and Valka were there from the start, because we'll never know. Kudos to whoever gets the reference.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon films or books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sticks, Stones, Raids, and Resolve

 **TWO MONTHS LATER…**

"Huh. Would it be weird to say that I feel like a month or two really has gone by?" Hiccup asked.

Almost everyone within earshot shook their heads; they felt the same way. Snotlout had readied himself to laugh at the top of his lungs, all too eager to see the magnitude of Hiccup's failures with a new tribe to soon revile him. A sore lack of chaos in the last few hours had Ruff and Tuff fallen asleep out of boredom. Fishlegs eagerly waited to find out what sort of dragons Hiccup would interact with. And Astrid, well, she had begrudgingly taken an interest in the outcome. After all, she wanted to know just what would happen before they yanked him away from this falsity.

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE-Sticks and Stones by Jonsi**

 **EXT. VILLAGE BACKWOODS-DAY**

 **ON ALTA and HICCUP, gathering hay and trees in an area of moderate size.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I hope Bois will like this."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ah, don't worry. He'll love it."**

 **CUT TO**

 **EXT. VILLAGE BACKWOODS-CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup wipes his brow after hammering one last thing. It's a large slab of stone, complete with hay and a wooden roof. The Timberjack from the ring slithers energetically in and out of the new nest.**

"You made the thing a nest?" Hairke asked.

"Well I wouldn't go for one of our guest rooms or the old hole in the wall if I were him. So, yeah actually, the idea of his own nest sounds pretty appealing." Alta replied.

Toothless nudged Hiccup, who quickly got the message. "Sure, bud, we'll make a special one just for you." Hiccup chuckled.

In the other room, Gobber looked on with pride, not ignored by Stoick, who gave a seething glare at the blacksmith without his notice.

 **ALTA**

 **"Alright, Bois. Unfortunately, there's not enough room in my house so Hiccup and I made this for you. It's, well, it's the best we got."**

The Timberjack named Bois saunters to Alta and Hiccup, nuzzling them in gratitude. The two humans giggle.

 **HICCUP**

 **"I told you he'd love it."**

"I never said he wouldn't." Alta retorted, sticking out her tongue.

 **INT. MAIN VILLAGE-EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **Hiccup leads a Nadder through the village. Its wing is torn. The villagers part ways respectfully. Hiccup takes a rope and measures the wingspan. Alta's next to him with some tape, a saw, and a few logs. Soon, the Nadder's injured wing is in a splint.**

"Alta, do you still have your pad and charcoal stick? We seriously need to get some of this stuff down." Hiccup asked. Thankfully, Alta was already scribbling away.

"You think you could teach me, son?" Valka asked. Hiccup turned to his mother. "I've been doin' my part for downed dragons for some time, but I wasn't exactly known for my craftsmanship back on Berk."

Hiccup blushed. He had received so much praise in one day, now his own mother was asking him to teach her how to make better supports for the dragons back at her nest. "Sure mom, I'd be happy to."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, this should hold for now. Unfortunately, you won't be doing much flying for a few days."**

 **The Nadder gives Hiccup a few licks in gratitude; causing the villagers to laugh, save for Ruoy who SCOFFS and turns away. Niart follows him, but turns back to Hiccup.**

Ruoy turned to Niart, who shrunk in his seat. Ruoy ground his teeth together.

 _"You've gotta be kidding me! Can't anybody see all this 'pals with dragons' nonsense is – literally – NONSENSE!? What's it going to take to get these people to see straight again?"_

 **EXT. VILLAGE-BEACH-MIDDAY**

 **ALTA**

 **"WHOO-HOO!"**

 **Alta SCREAMS as she swings from a vine into a small pond within the beach. She emerges from the water, whipping her hair back.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"YEAH!"**

 **Hiccup HOLLERS as he swings from a vine in a small pond within the beach. Hiccup emerges next to Alta, spitting out water. The two teens both LAUGH a bit before they BLUSH.**

"Aww, look at you two. You're perfect together!" Woh cooed. Hiccup and Alta actually blushed in real time. The former scratched his head embarrassedly, the latter rubbed her arm a bit, and they both made it a point not to look into each other's eyes. Alta made it a mental note to wear small enough amounts of clothing on so that they weren't skinny dipping.

On the other side, Snotlout made a retching noise.

"Okay, Lord and Lady Useless, we get it, you like each other, now can you-OW! You know, breaking my nose is hardly a sign of affection, babe!" Snotlout groaned.

"Course not, it's a sign of severe irritation. Now shut it, booger boy." Astrid hissed.

Hitting Snotlout wasn't nearly enough to stop her stewing. It wasn't necessarily because of seeing Hiccup and Alta having fun together. It was because of how she felt when she saw them together. Hiccup was her enemy, and she hated everything about him. He was no fighter, he cheated in training, and he lied to everyone just to keep his pet dragon safe.

But if she truly hated him...then, why did seeing Hiccup happy with a girl that wasn't her...feel so wrong? Why did she only want the brunette girl to be gone? Was it because Alta was making Hiccup happy?

Was it because _**Alta**_ was the one making happy?

 **A high-pitched SCREECH cuts through the air. The small area between Hiccup and Alta gets dark quickly.**

"What in Thor's name…?" Hoark pondered.

"It must get dark early on Draak." Shamus replied.

"It doesn't get dark this quickly round here, does it?" Hairke asked.

"Not really, save fer winter when the day's over 'fore you can blink. Still, it is pretty soon." Logo remarked.

 **They both look up to see Toothless coming down on them from the air.**

"Ah, well, now the name fits." Logo quipped.

 **ALTA (SHOCKED)**

 **"WHAT THE-!"**

 **HICCUP (HORRIFIED)**

 **"TOOTHLESS, NO!"**

 **TOOTHLESS (UNBRIDLED JOY)**

 _ **"DRAGONBALL!"**_

 **SPLASH!**

"How high do you think that splash will go?" Alta asked, mildly upset that Toothless would ruin a moment.

"In my expert opinion of getting unexpected baths, just about enough to drench us good. Like, 9 feet?" Hiccup replied, sharing her slight frustration.

Toothless nudged Hiccup out of annoyance. "You're giving me only 9 feet? That's insulting. I'll probably create a wave that reaches above 9000 feet!"

"Hey I'm just saying, bud, a splash that big would probably give us our own wings, if you know what I mean." Hiccup snickered.

 **INT. KILLING RING-NEXT MORNING**

 **A Thunderdrum carefully eyes Hiccup as he leads it across the ring. More and more villagers appear at the stands to watch him. After a few minutes, the dragon leans in towards Hiccup, nuzzling him like a puppy. Hiccup LAUGHS. The villagers cheer. Alta runs to him and swings in Hiccup's arms as they hug.**

"Would you just take him already? A guy like him will have more than a few girls wanting a piece." Woh groaned. Alta squeezed Woh's cheeks and played with her face again, this time a bit more…aggressively.

Astrid again felt a strange pang of discomfort before she realized what Alta was doing. She was seducing Hiccup. She was making him think that all would be well as long as he was around her. It nearly caused her to puke, except Astrid wasn't disgusted. For some strange reason, she was angrier than she'd ever been at Hiccup for anything.

 **EXT. SKY**

 **Hiccup, Toothless, and Alvis are up in the air again. Hiccup's enjoying himself, but he can't help but occasionally glance once or twice at the world beneath him.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Don't worry, Hiccup. Nothing's escaping this dragon's watch."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Thanks, Toothless."**

 **TOOTHLESS (THOUGHTFUL)**

 _ **"You know, maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea after all. These guys may be Vikings, but I'll take them over those lousy Hooligans any day."**_

"The day Toothless the mighty Night Fury approves of Vikings, who'd have thunk? Maybe we should stay." Hiccup chuckled. Alvis clapped merrily as Toothless nudged him.

 **HICCUP**

 **"That's no lie."**

 **TOOTHLESS (MISCHIEVOUS)**

 _ **"That being said, why don't you hold on tightly to your nephew?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wait, what? Why-"**

 **He starts SCREAMING as Toothless suddenly plummets. Alvis feels nothing but exhilaration and SCREAMS with laughter.**

"Gods above, Toothless!" Valka scolded. Toothless cocked his head innocently.

 _ **"What? The hatchling seems to enjoy it."**_ He then turned to his brother. _**"As for you, what's the big deal? I thought you were used to this!"**_

"Hey, even when I can talk to you I don't get how that twisted dragon mind works." Hiccup asked.

Meanwhile, the twins had awoken at the sound of Hiccup screaming his head off, hoping that the soul-killing boredom of all the peace had ended. Snotlout was roaring his head off at Hiccup's plight. "Sure says a lot about a guy when his 'son's' braver than him, huh?!" He chortled.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH'S STALL-EVENING**

 **ON HICCUP, pounding away at a sword. A good number of girls lean in through the window to watch him, SIGHING dreamily.**

"See?" Woh pointed out.

Hiccup kept a pointed gaze on the screen as the girl seated next to him slowly ground her teeth together. Sure, he was comfortable as a bug in a rug around Alta, but he understood the fury of a woman scorned. He had seen Astrid knock sense into Snotlout on an as-needed basis. Actually, considering how often the Jorgenson boy irked her, he may as well consider it a daily basis, if not hourly.

 **Almost unconsciously, he feels their presence and turns to them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Anything I can help you ladies with?"**

 **They start GIGGLING amongst themselves.**

 **GIRL #1**

 **"Did you hear him?"**

 **GIRL #2**

 **"He called us ladies!"**

 **GIRL #3**

 **"He's such a gentleman.** "

Speaking of Snotlout, said boy looked at the screen in shock. How could any girl want to be anywhere near Hiccup? That scrawny, stuttering, idiotic, accident-prone misfit had nothing to offer, save tips on reducing dragons to cuddly piles of mush. He did take credit in causing the stupid gap in between Hiccup's teeth. Still, there was no way any sane girl would want to get close to Useless the Unwanted. It just didn't make sense!

It was then that Snotlout considered every single member of the Bone Head tribe a moron.

 **ALTA (O.S)**

 **"Don't you have anything better to do?"**

 **The girls turned around to see Alta cradling Alvis, tapping her foot. They turn back to Hiccup.**

 **GIRL #1**

 **"Hey, Alta."**

 **GIRL #2**

 **"Don't mind us."**

 **GIRL #3**

 **"Of course, you could always join us in admiring our little 'Cup o' Cute' over here."**

 **Hiccup's eyebrows arch. He BLUSHES at the nickname.**

Hiccup's face went red as he buried his face in Alvis' stomach. As expected, the infant gleefully grabbed his father's hair again. At this point, Hiccup was convinced that his hair would fall off. He could only imagine how the people on the other side of this wall would react to the sound of…

"Cup o' Cute?!" The Hooligans echoed. All of them burst into laughter, save the obvious, at the ridiculous nickname. Even Gobber and Stoick had to laugh. How could anyone couple someone like Hiccup with the word "Cute?" Sure, he possessed many boyish qualities such as his nasal undertone and lack of growth spurt, but cute? Come on.

"More like Cup o' Puke!" Tuffnut chortled.

Alta and Woh looked at each other thoughtfully, as if debating on the name, while several thoughts of teasing entered Valka's head.

 _ **"Cup o' Cute, huh?"**_ Toothless pondered playfully.

"Don't you dare, Toothless." Hiccup groaned, muffled in Alvis' onesie. This earned a dragon laugh.

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, Mr. 'Cup o' Cute' needs to close up. It's time for Baby Alvis and him to turn in for the night."**

"And Alta has joined in. Swell." Hiccup groaned. Unfortunately, he had just given himself up.

"Aww, what's wrong? I just think it's fair that I remind everyone that this 'Cup o' Cute' is living in my house, and that this 'Cup o' Cute' is sleeping in my room." Alta announced.

"You're not doing it right, Alta! You have to shove your tongue down his throat, grab what makes him a man and yell loud and proud 'THIS IS MINE!'" Woh cried. Alta and Hiccup both pounced on her, beet red in the face.

"CAN YOU STOP?!" They both cried.

 **Hiccup walks out the shop. Alvis holds out his arms to Hiccup, who chuckles.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You sure look like you had a lot of fun."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Of course he did. Yours truly had to keep him entertained for 2 hours straight."**

 **FADE TO: EXT. NORTH SEA/ DRAAK-NIGHT**

 **The dimly lit village sparkles like a gem in the middle of the ocean. Suddenly, several winged shadows fly over the sea. Low GROWLS rumble across the waves.**

"Oh no."

This motif echoed throughout the entire theater. The adults in both theaters clenched their fists and gnashed their teeth at the sights and sounds a lifetime of strife made them too familiar with. Valka had cast down her gaze, too heartbroken to watch what would ensue. Alta and Hiccup had released their grip on Woh and sat back against their dragons.

The twins, Snotlout, and Ruoy somewhat, rubbed their hands together. An hour felt like 6 months as everyone watched the story of Hiccup's life play out and so far, it was no different from your average identity crisis. To sum it up, it was boring. They wanted action; they wanted to know what role they played in the story. Of course, the good majority of Berk had a good idea of the roles played in Hiccup's life story.

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-ALTA'S ROOM-CONTINUOUS.**

 **Hiccup tucks in Alvis, who yawns cutely. BOOM. Hiccup's eyes shoot open in alarm. The house starts to shake. Alvis babbles in confusion. War cries fill their ears.**

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-FIRST FLOOR-CONTINUOUS.**

 **Hiccup screens down the stairs, Alvis in hand. He arrives to the first floor and sees ALTA barricading the door.**

 _ **"Why do I think you're gonna ask a stupid question?"**_ Toothless asked Hiccup.

"Who knows? I probably am." The boy replied.

"Why do I think Hiccup's gonna ask an unnecessary question?" Fishlegs asked.

"Are you joking? It's Useless we're talking about here. Why do you think Stoick keeps him inside all the time?" Ruffnut scoffed.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alta, what's going on?"**

"Knew it." Hiccup sighed.

 _ **"Knew it."**_ Toothless groaned.

 **She turns to him, worry all over her face.**

 **ALTA (BARELY AUDIBLE)**

 **"A dragon raid…"**

 **Hiccup's eyes widen. He hands Alvis to Alta, runs towards the window, and rapidly opens the shutters. He see Vikings and dragons fighting in mortal combat, houses set ablaze, livestock in the claws of dragons. Arrows flew to the skies, occasionally accompanied by the loud screeching of a dragon. Fire streamed across the land, joined with the sounds of an EXPLOSION and grown Vikings HOWLING in pain.**

Alta buried her face in her hands. After everything that Hiccup had done for them in two months, all the work they had put in to build up trust between her tribe and dragons, it was all crumbling right before her eyes. Dragons held many secrets, but perhaps their biggest secret was the reason for their raids. Why would they raid them? Was it on a whim? Were they forced? Did they like the bounty they got from their tribe?

"Fire, explosions, blood, mauling, and Hiccup's not even at the center of it!" Tuffnut exclaimed in joy. "This is pure art! Clean as the god of trickery himself has granted unto us!"

"Long have we waited for this! The sight of our enemies falling, the cries of war culminating in a wondrous collaboration that can lull even the most battle hardened Viking to sleep!" Ruffnut announced.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, THIS IS A TRUE DRAGON RAID!" The twins chorused before exchanging high fives, fist bumps, and head-butts.

"I think those two would do anything to watch the world burn." Gobber sighed irritably. Stoick kept quiet, concerning himself with Hiccup's well-being.

On the other side, Ruoy was both angry and jubilant. The sight of a horrified Alta both hurt and helped him. When you boiled it all down, Ruoy's ultimate concern was for the safety of the village and he did his part to help, whether it was killing dragons or putting out fires. If Alta had just gone along with everyone and just embraced the Viking way as the only way, then maybe she wouldn't be so stuck up. He hoped immensely that this dragon raid, damaging, as it would be, would help the girl finally see straight.

 **ALTA (STUNNED)**

 **"I'm honestly surprised…I'd say this is the longest we'd ever gone without a raid…"**

 **HICCUP (SURPRISED)**

 **"You mean… wait, what do you mean? How often do raids occur around here?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"About once or twice a month, Dad's narrowed the nest's location down to somewhere in the northeast, pretty far from us."**

Stoick huffed sagely, having come to the same conclusion himself. Their expeditionary voyages had always taken a week's trip at most, but they had been defeated in shorter time than that. They could never get into the heart of the nest; the front line of demons always felled them. "If only we could get through their defenses."

 **A Monstrous Nightmare swoops in front of them and releases a stream of fire. Hiccup hurriedly closes the window and covers the two.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (HEARTBROKEN)**

 **"It's funny…I'd thought that by now, the dragons considered this a war-free zone. They could come here and things wouldn't have to resort to…all this…I always thought dragons were cool, and I wanted to believe that one day things between them and us could be better, but…fat lot of good one different opinion does in the face of history."**

Ruoy and the Hooligans nodded in hollow victory. In a world with Vikings and Dragons, you had to fight simply to survive. That was the way it was and would always remain until they found, stormed, and destroyed the dragon's nest. In the meantime, why shouldn't they defend their homes from the intruding demons? Every dead dragon meant one less family torn apart. Honestly they would have preferred if she had just fallen in line like everyone else from the start.

Alta was so lost in thought that she didn't notice herself crying.

 **Hiccup turns to Alta. Tears are in her eyes.**

 **ALTA (HEARTBROKEN) (CONT'D)**

 **"Maybe…this is how it has to be…all it can ever be…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"…No, it isn't."**

 **Alta turns to Hiccup. He's staring out at the battle with eyes of hardened confidence and unwavering bravery she had never seen before. His fists clench.**

Those three words Hiccup just said made everyone…stop. All at once, every mouth in the theater shut closed and all ears opened up. All eyes fell onto the screen as this uncharacteristically powerful looking Hiccup had returned. The adults felt a dull pain on their minds, as if someone was bending their will against them.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It doesn't have to be this way. According to history, Vikings and dragons are to be enemies until Ragnarok kicks off and the world ends. According to tradition, killing a dragon is as natural as walking and talking. To Vikings…a dragon's blood on your hands is a badge of honor."**

"Still is…" Spitelout quipped.

 **Hiccup turns to Toothless, who is wide-awake.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (REMINESCENT)**

 **"But…then came me and Toothless; a boy too stupid, reckless, and curious for his own good and an unknown dragon that people have feared for generations."**

"Wait…you don't think…" Stoick started.

"I think so, Stoick." Gobber replied.

 **He walks over to Alta and dries her eyes.**

The female adults smacked their husbands over the head, asking why they never did that to them or their children before running off to die. At that point, jealousy of Hiccup had sharply increased.

"Dude, Hiccup's more of a man than any of us." Fishlegs remarked.

"Wiping tears off a girl and rubbing a baby's head. Yeah, that's real manly, Fishlegs." Snotlout scoffed. Astrid sighed fitfully.

"Wait…you don't think…" Stoick spoke, eyes widening in realization.

"I think so, Stoick." Gobber replied.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DETERMINED)**

 **"Somehow, we haven't just become friends. We've become brothers.**

 **He runs a fond hand over a sleeping Alvis' hair.**

 **If a pair like us can make it work, then I'd say we shouldn't have to call it quits on peace just yet!"**

"NO!" Ruoy yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Oh no, I gave Alta a pep talk. I'll be Blood Eagled within the hour." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Hold on a second! Hiccup's saying stuff to calm down his girlfriend. He's fondly ruffling the baby…I might have a good idea what he's about to do!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"You mean…!" Ruffnut said, suddenly more animated than before.

"Hiccup, don't you dare…!" Stoick warned.

 **EXT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup JUMPS out of the window and runs to Toothless. Toothless nuzzles him profusely.**

"YES!" The twins and Snotlout yelled in triumph. The star of the raids had emerged, now everybody would learn firsthand the walking disaster known as-

"HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed. After everything, Hiccup still refused to stay inside and out of the way.

"He's nev'r gonna listen, Stoick. He's got your blood in 'im, after all." Gobber rebuked.

Stoick groaned loudly. "Boar-headed, just like his mother. She could never sit still, either! You never see me chargin' in like a reckless fool."

"Uh, when don't ah see ya doin that?"

"You know what ah mean, Gobber! I never went chasin' fantasies like those two!" Stoick shouted with a slam on the armrest.

"Well, with a sentimental opinion like tha, ah'm startin' ta see why there's a giant locked door between you 'n them." Gobber huffed passively.

 **Hiccup pets his head and fastens the belts on Toothless. Alta BURSTS out of the front door, Alvis cradled securely in her arm.**

"How'd you get rid of all that, and still hold on to Alvis?" Hiccup wondered.

"Hey, you get a girl fired up; she can do quite a bit." Alta replied, her eyes a bit misty from before.

 **ALTA (ALARMED)**

 **"Hiccup, what are you-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Take care of Alvis for me! I'm gonna do what I can!"**

Ruoy refused to say anything. He realized earlier on that he no longer had to say anything.

 **The dragon-rider duo TAKES OFF into the village. Alta looks up at their vanishing figures. She smiles resolutely.**

 **ALTA**

 **"If anyone can do anything…it's you, Dragon boy."**

* * *

 **EXT. DRAAK-MAIN VILLAGE-NIGHT**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly over the village, surveying the damage thus far. A Viking is bashing a dragon's head with a mace. One dragon is clawing at the backside of a rather clumsy Viking man.**

The Bone Heads recognized the unfortunate Viking as one of the anglers and laughed. Said angler blushed and tried to sink into his seat.

"Oh, this is gonna be better than Thawfest! Happy days are here again!" Snotlout sighed.

"How many houses you think he's gonna set on fire?" Tuffnut asked.

"Good question, good question. I bet two yaks on 5!" Ruffnut announced.

"Ooh, quite bold, sis. I'll see your two yaks on 5 and raise you 3 chickens and 4 yaks on 7!" Tuffnut replied.

"You two are really going for broke, aren't you?" Astrid sighed. The twins shared glances and wagged the fingers at Astrid disapprovingly.

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. Don't you understand that life is all about gambles? You never know how good it feels to win until you've lost once." Tuffnut said.

"It's a dragon raid, and Hiccup's outside. I'm surprised you're not getting in on this!" Ruffnut said. The two descended into further deliberations of Hiccup's prospective folly, which Astrid had tuned herself out of in favor of witnessing how Hiccup would 'help.'

"At this point, I just want to go back to Berk, strike down that Nightmare, and go to sleep." Astrid groaned to herself.

 **HICCUP**

 **"We're gonna do what we can, bud…"**

 **A loud shockwave emerges from Hiccup again. Toothless looks ahead, determined.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I'm with you to the end, brother."**_

The Hooligans, being the more hardheaded of the two tribes, struggled greatly with this development. Perhaps this was what drove Hiccup and that girl to think that dragons could possibly be good. This meant that it wasn't Hiccup's fault! They could still get him back on their side. Granted, they'd get him back regardless, but perhaps they could really make it stick this time. Perhaps they could train Hiccup's mind to acknowledge dragons as their eternal enemies! Stoick smiled at the prospect of having his son of old again, the son that wanted to kill dragons instead of make peace with them. Maybe he could train Valka to acknowledge dragons as the evil fire breathing demons that they truly were!

 **ON Hairke, wrestling the previous Nightmare from before into submission.**

Some cheers went out to the chief for defending himself. He disregarded them in favor of watching Hiccup.

 **VIKING #1**

 **"Chief! They're getting to the food!"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Load the-"**

 **The supersonic speed of the Night's Fury echolocation cuts Hairke off.**

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 _ **"I said it more than once, and I'll say it once again: I'm awesome."**_ Toothless sighed, used to Hiccup's wonder at his abilities.

"Huh. Now you're even more of a bat than I thought." Alta murmured.

 **The Vikings stop what they are doing and look to the sky. Hiccup cups his mouth with his right hand and let loose several different calls to the skies of Draak; a bird like call, a gruff rumble, an exotic screech, and a massive roar.**

Everyone just stood in shock at the sounds Hiccup was making. They'd heard his howls of pain, and once or twice including now, some could say they'd actually heard him scream at the top of his scrawny lungs, but those calls were too primal. No one would ever look at Hiccup the same way ever again after this. They didn't even know who Hiccup was anymore.

It was then that Hooligans realized that none of them, save for Gobber, actually took the time to get to know Hiccup. Granted, his reputation was his best deterrent, but even so, he was but a child. Many people believed that Hiccup wouldn't make past his first winter, but not only had he survived fifteen, but he'd learn so much when he would ultimately leave for Draak. It made them…envious.

 **A few moments pass before several wing beats fill the air. Many different dragons: Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Nightmares surround him. The Timberjack named Bois joins them as well. Hiccup makes a hand gesture and they all fall into formation.**

Stoick and Valka had no idea how to feel at this point. On one hand, they both held an immense amount of pride in their son for how he's conducted himself, not only as a dragon rider, but as a father, a dare-they-say husband, and a leader. They never once thought that their little baby would grow to lead dragons like this.

This brought them to their next feeling…anxiety. Hiccup's deep bond with dragons evoked a natural kind of loyalty; not even a sound of request before the task would be done. But there was another like Hiccup, in more ways than one, who had control over dragons. They'd sooner die than see Hiccup ever become "him."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright, guys, here's the plan! Zipplebacks, Nightmares, help fend off the attackers with us."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Flame Skins, Two Minds, we strike back against the raiders!"**_

"Two Minds?" Woh asked.

"Well, the two heads share a body, but each head does possess a mind of its own." Valka explained.

"Focused mostly on what to eat or blow up." Hiccup added.

 **Hiccup points at the dragons then to the field of enemy dragons below. He then points to two of the Gronckles.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You Gronkles guard the storage! Make sure no other dragons get to the food!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Iron Hides, protect the food!"**_

"Iron Hides…strong bodies. Okay."

 **He turns to the other two Gronckles and the three agile Nadders.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You two and the Nadders, fire brigade duty. Grab the wheelbarrows and any dirt you can find and dump them on the flames. Stop them before anything else gets burned down!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Iron Hides, Sky Stormers, grab any wet earth you can find and put out the flames!"**_

"Put out the flames?! Are you crazy? The flames are always the best part!" Tuffnut shouted.

"So you want those houses to burn to the ground?" Fishlegs asked, surprised.

"Not our village, not our problem." Snotlout oiled.

"Well, so much for sympathy for our fellow Viking…" Fishlegs muttered aloud.

"Two Minds, Iron Hides, and now Sky Stormers…I'm thinking a serious overhaul on what we call different dragons is in order." Alta suggested. Hiccup took her pad and wrote it down beneath all of the previous information Alta had recorded in their talks.

 **He gestures to the wheelbarrows below, filled with water set for the villagers to use to put out the fires as soon as the dragons fled. All the dragons roar/chirp in compliance and split off to do their assigned missions, save for Bois, the only dragon without a mission.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"All right, jumbo, I've got a special mission for you. Take Alta and Alvis to the Great Hall and help the guards protect the women, children, and elders there. I'm counting on you to keep them all safe."**

 **Hiccup's earnest look tells Bois everything he needs to know. He nods and quickly banks over to Hairke's house. Hiccup refocuses on the fight with his two Nightmares above, below and his Zipplebacks at each side.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You fellas ready to make the magic happen?"**

 **The dragons roar excitedly and bob their heads in the air. He makes a hand gesture towards the enemy dragons below.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Zipplebacks, Flame Wheels!"**

 _ **TOOTHLESS**_

 _ **"Two Minds, Burning Circles!"**_

 **The left heads of each Zippleback unleash their gas and roll downward like large scaly wheels, biting their tails as the right heads ignited the gas and turned into flaming wheels. They RAM into the enemy dragons, knocking them all down and rolling off the edge, then straightening themselves and flying back up for one to repeat the process.**

"Whoa." Hiccup said. "That was pretty cool."

"Burning Circles...no offense, Hiccup, but Toothless is way better at naming things than you." Woh said.

"None taken." Hiccup laughed. "Toothless can do a lot of things better than me, though I'm not too bad at them."

 _ **"True, but you can't fly."**_

 _"…Yet."_ Mask whispered before vanishing, leaving the two confused.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Nightmares, Blazing Trails!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Flame Skins, Streams!"**_

"Oh come on, he rides dragons, controls dragons, talks to dragons, and now him and the Night Fury come out with battle charges, cool names and all?!" Snotlout groaned, evidently tired of seeing an extremely competent Hiccup tame dragons, earn female attention, and show him up. He felt like this was nothing more than a 'Take That, Snotlout!' from the runt.

 **The Nightmares launch streams of fire at the enemy dragons. Suddenly, Hiccup clenches and releases his fists in a horizontal arc.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Great, now Explosive Waves!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Winged Air Blasts!"**_

"That time, Hiccup wins." Woh decided.

"Please don't make a cool contest out of our attack names." Hiccup sighed.

 **The Nightmares fall into a sharp dive before halting immediately to unleash massive gusts with their powerful wings. The enemy dragons receive the brunt of it and scatter. The second Zippleback flew around the enemy dragons, billowing a foggy gas. The hostiles cringe, awaiting the explosion. It never arrives. Suddenly, Toothless fires a blast. KABOOM. Several explosions create craters.**

Both the Hooligans and the Bone Heads shared the feeling; originally, they desired to know how the 300-year-old war between Vikings and Dragons would end, but they were a bit turned off when they were told that Hiccup would bring an end to it himself. However, watching him now, the Viking tribes shared a consensus that they had judged Mask's statement too early.

"Whoa." Snotlout and the Twins spoke, awestruck at the exquisite connection between man and beast. Fishlegs couldn't prevent an ear-to-ear grin from splitting his face as he saw Hiccup and Toothless work some well with the very dragons that they were fighting against.

Stoick looked on, torn. On one hand, he still hated the idea of his son befriending and caring for the devil of all demons. On the other, he felt pride, pride at seeing his son before like a good chief, a good husband, and a good father, even though he had no training to perform all three duties at the same time. Gobber, well, he didn't want to say anything until the raid had concluded, lest he jinx his apprentice and godson's defense against the raiders.

Astrid had not changed whatsoever. She was not interested in how Hiccup was preventing dragons from raiding Draak, she was not bothered when Hiccup and Alta got chummy before all this, and she was most certainly not wishing that this were Berk so Hiccup could show off his talents and defend them from raids.

 **The duo emerges from the fog, jubilant.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright! This is working! Toothless, how are you doing?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I'm good! Actually, I'm great! We've just gotta keep pressing."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay then. Let's keep moving!"**

 _ **Toothless swoops over the village, shooting at a large crowd of enemy dragons. The Bone Heads CHEER on the duo, overjoyed and awestruck at how quickly the tide has turned.**_

The Bone Heads in the theater started cheering then as well. Hiccup kept his gaze on the screen, determined not to let any see him blushing from the overwhelming amount of praise. He unfortunately could never fully accept it with his childhood years spent with blow after blow to his self-esteem. Receiving praise of such a nature would forever feel new. However, this praise would always feel much better than the praise he got on Berk because unlike his old tribe, the Bone Heads' praise was genuine, sincere, and earned through truth and understanding, not lies and tricks.

 **The sudden bleats, bellows, and clucks of livestock force Hiccup and Toothless to stop and hover. Several of the yaks, sheep, and chickens found themselves in the clutches of the raiders. Hiccup closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and releases a LOUD, GUTTURAL ROAR.**

"GODS ALMIGHTY!" Woh, Astrid, and Alta exclaimed at once. All three females looked like their worst nightmare had popped up right in front of them. It came of out Hiccup, so no one could fault them for feeling shock, awe, and maybe a little...arousal.

"How…" Snotlout squeaked.

"In…" Fishlegs fumbled

"Thor's…" Stoick stated.

"Name…?" Gobber finished.

 **Hiccup's Thunderdrum rose from behind him and Toothless, releasing a concussive blast of sound. The blast of the tidal dragon rises above the sounds of battle in the night. The dragons bob around in the air, shaking the heads to reorient themselves. The raiders release their captured livestock, which Hiccup and Toothless quickly catch and set back on solid ground. The Thunderdrum soon joins the Gronkles, defending the food storage.**

"I didn't think I'd say this, especially after knowing you for such a short period of time, but…I'm kinda glad they shot you and Toothless down, Hiccup." Alta said, still awestruck.

Hiccup and Woh laughed at this, knowing that Alta really did like Hiccup. His defense of the village only boosted his points with her, but she liked him a lot nonetheless. Valka looked at Hiccup, her being almost glowing with pride and love. At this point, she could only wonder how much she would even be able to teach Hiccup, or even who would be teaching who.

 **Hiccup turns his head to the flaming buildings that the Nadders and Gronkles have already extinguished as they repeatedly refill their wheelbarrows with water and dirt.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"The wind is shifting! Nadders, come in from the east, the flames are building up there. Gronkles, hold your positions above the houses!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Sky Stormers to the outermost region! Iron Hides, secure yourselves on the forts!"_**

 **The** **Nadders obey, moving accordingly. One Gronckle fanned down the flames with its wings and the other gathered more dirt, alternating positions** **with each drop. A Nightmare raider flies at them, but Toothless quickly SMACKS it aside. A cluster of dragons enters their midst. Hiccup smirks.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, they're gonna love this one. Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Flameados!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Two Minds, Flame Skins, Fire Spirals!"**_

"Flameados?" The Hooligans questioned.

"Fire Spirals?" The Bone Heads wondered.

 **The Zipplebacks fly down with the Nightmares flying upside down in parallel with each of them, their bellies in near contact. The Zipplebacks release their gas and the Nightmares light their bodies on fire, and soon after they began to revolve together, the flames igniting the gas and the two pairs becoming what appeared to be two giant tornadoes of cloudy fire. The Bone Heads look on with awe as clusters of raiders scatter from the high-pressure winds. The villagers SHOUT with joy.**

The display of teamwork, sync, and trust stood to overwhelm both tribes. They had never thought this could ever exist, a bond of such magnitude. And against any possible prediction it came from Hiccup, Berk's former runt of the litter. The very same puny weakling who couldn't lift a bola, now commanding dragons like Stoick commanded his men. Perhaps one of Hiccup's nicknames didn't sound so dumb, after all. Anyone who could work with dragons on such level deserved the name of a conqueror.

The crew from Berk looked on, eyes wide open, unlike their minds. Snotlout had engrossed himself in this that he couldn't say a single word against Hiccup. Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't only appreciate the amount of action their eyes beheld, they felt unworthy to it all.

"I…I…" Ruffnut said, getting emotional. Tuffnut held his sister close and patted her hands soothingly.

"Shh, shh, shh…it's okay, dear sister. No words are needed for such a display of awesomeness." Tuffnut coddled.

 **VIKING #1**

 **"You rock, Hiccup!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Hit 'em once for me!"**

 **FEMALE VIKING #1**

 **"You make us proud, young man!"**

 **VIKING #3**

 **"Well done!"**

 **A FEMALE scream suddenly sounds off in the distance and Toothless' ears perk up at the sound of it.**

Alta's ears perked up as well, as did Hiccup's. They both turned to the ravenette seated next to them, suddenly worried.

 **HICCUP**

 **"What is it, bud?"**

 **Toothless simply shoots off. Hiccup finally gets his bearings again and notices the scene before him: A pale violet Changewing dragon with its long, spiny antennae melting into the roof of a house, where Hiccup could see a man shielding a teenage girl with pixie cut black hair from the oncoming threat.**

"Hey, it's me!" Woh juiced, excited that she was finally in the story. Elsewhere, her father started sweating profusely.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"That's Woh…Alta told me about her…Gotcha, Toothless! Go!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Right!"**_

 **The dragon dives down and emits his trademark SCREECH.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Special delivery from Lightning and Death!"**_

"Aw man, he even has a cool line for it!" Tuffnut groaned.

 **The Changewing, alerted, turns around in time to catch an extra strength plasma blast. It falls to the ground and rolls off a nearby hill. Toothless lands to confront the Changewing, but the deceptive dragon stands. It RUMBLES dangerously before disappearing entirely into the background behind it.**

"Well, that's annoying and helpful at the same time." Woh remarked.

 **Toothless keeps his ears perked up for the sound of any slight movement of the Changewing. A female SHRIEK suddenly fills the air and the two instantly jerk back to see the same girl they saw inside the house, upside down with her legs tied by one of the antennas of the Changewing. It looks hungry.**

"Oh, come on!" Woh huffed, blushing, as she was as vulnerable as one could be with clothes on. Nonetheless, she didn't plan on seeing herself get eaten by a Changewing. Neither did Alta, apparently, as she suddenly grabbed her, fearful of her friend's safety.

 **WOH'S FATHER (FEARFUL WORRY)**

 **"Woh!"**

 **The man grabs a flaming piece of wood and swings it at the dragon, who jumps back and hisses at the man.**

 **WOH'S FATHER (CONT'D) (FEARFUL ANGER)**

 **"Let my daughter go, you demon!"**

"I love you, Dad, but waving a flaming plank at a dragon would probably only piss them off!" Woh groaned.

"Them?" Hiccup asked Woh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to call every dragon an 'it' until you figure out their gender, so 'they,' 'them,' 'their,' those kinds of prepositions." Woh told Hiccup. Hiccup sat back against Toothless, resting his chin on Alvis' head, who had woken from yet another nap.

 **Toothless snarls at the Changewing.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Listen to the human and let go of his fleshling!"**_

"Fleshing?!" Woh affronted. Alta simply squeezed her tighter.

 ** _"This one gets offended quite easily."_** Toothless yawned.

 **Hiccup dismounts him, holding up an arm.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **"Hold on, bud. We can't risk it hurting her."**_

 **Toothless turns a glare on Hiccup. Soon, however, Toothless relents.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

"I'm giving you a short window, Hiccup!"

 **The man noticed Hiccup and his anger dissolved away to show the fear hiding underneath.**

 **WOH'S FATHER (PLEADING)**

 **"You're Hiccup, the dragon tamer…Please, please, I beg you, save my little baby girl! I can't lose my little Woh!"**

"If you're placing her life in Hiccup's hands, she's already dead." Snotlout called.

 **WOH (EMBARRASSED)**

 **"Dad! Come on!"**

Hiccup, Alta, Toothless, and Bois laughed at Woh's predicament. "Yeah sure, laugh it up why don't you." Woh huffed again.

"C'mon Woh, don't be like that." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, you know we love you." Alta giggled. Woh turned her face away, blushing.

"…I know." She replied with a sigh.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't worry, sir, I'll do everything I can…"**

 **He calmly steps forward at the Changewing. The deceptive dragon SNARLS LOUDLY. Acid starts to drip from its mouth. Hiccup continues without a hitch.**

 **HICCUP (WHISPERING)**

 **"It's okay, it's okay…"**

 **With every passing second, the Changewing's hostile impression slowly melts to fearful shock. It still snaps at Hiccup a few times, causing him to jump back a bit. The Changewing shoots a spray of acid at Hiccup's feet. Toothless, overcome with worry, shoots at the Changewing, emitting a SHRIEK from Woh.**

 **HICCUP (SCOLDING)**

 **"Toothless! Back off, bud, let me handle this!"**

"Please!" Woh said, extremely worried that she'd see herself get eaten alive.

 **TOOTHLESS (STUBBORN)**

 _ **"No, Hiccup! One more attack and this one's dead, regardless of whatever or whoever gets in the way!"**_

 **HICCUP (SCOLDING) (CONT'D)**

 **"Toothless, just knock it off! You make one wrong move and that girl's soup!"**

 **Woh's father gasps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALM)**

 **"Please, bud, I know you're worried, and I'm grateful, but this is the only way. So, please…just let me do this!"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless stare each other down. Toothless snorts and relents, but not before shooting a malignant glare at the now terrified Changewing.**

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup sighed.

 _ **"You've really softened me up, you know that?"**_

"Yeah…you and soft…not two words I'd put in the same sentence." Alta poked.

 **HICCUP (SOOTHING)**

 **"I'm sorry. Toothless just wants to protect me, and I'm grateful for that."**

 **Hiccup smiles at Toothless. The Night Fury seems to relax as his pupils dilate. He croons softly.**

 **HICCUP (SOOTHING) (CONT'D)**

 **"And the truth is, I want to protect him…I want…to protect…all dragons. I can protect you too, if you want…Stay with me, and I'll keep you safe."**

Ruby and Lapis glazed Hiccup with dragon kisses. The gesture annoyed Toothless, but he wouldn't stoop so low as to attack babies for showing affection to his human.

 **The Changewing looks with fearful innocence at Hiccup. After a few moments, the dragon retreats slowly, producing small fearful whimpers. Hiccup continues forward, slowly backing the dragon against the wall. The two humans look on in complete shock.**

"Mama, Hiccup's doing it again! He's doing it again!"

"He's gonna do the hand thing again?"

"Ooh, the hand thing!"

"Yeah, Hiccup! Do the hand thing!"

 **Hiccup's confidence has reached its max capacity. The Changewing backs up even more, frantically scraping its claws against the wood porch but the wall behind it wouldn't let it. It unconsciously releases Woh, whose father grabs her and pulls her to safety. Hiccup stood in front of the Changewing and reaches out with his hands. The terrified dragon turns its head away and shut its eyes in fear. Hiccup gently places his hand on its snout. It slowly opens its eyes to see the boy holding its head in his hands, beginning to stroke its head as he places his forehead on its snout. The Changewing makes whimpers similar to crying.**

They've seen him sate a Timberjack, a Gronckle, a Nadder, a Thunderdrum, and a Night Fury. With this, the Hooligans and the Bone Heads added the Changewing to the list of dragons Hiccup could train. They understood that Hiccup was very different from the average Viking born teenager and perhaps this explained why he could bond with the dragons on such a level.

 **HICCUP (SOOTHING) (CONT'D)**

 **"It's okay, now. You're safe. I'll protect you…"**

 **The Changewing continues to cry as Hiccup calmingly whispers to it.**

 **TOOTHLESS (JEALOUS)**

 _ **"Okay, that's enough. She's done killing and mauling thanks to you, now make way."**_

 **Toothless butts in-between the two of them and places his forehead on Hiccup's. He chuckles.**

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Alta scold playfully. The mentioned Night Fury merely snorts.

 _ **"No one's allowed to get that close to my human except me, his mate and his fleshling! That includes foreign dragons!"**_

"I've started to notice that Toothless can be quite petty when he wants to be." Alta whispered to Hiccup, who nodded in agreement.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Relax, you mother-hen of a dragon. You know you're the only one for me."**

 **TOOTHLESS (PROUD)**

 _ **"Damn right, and don't ever forget that!"**_

"Pretty hard to do if a Night Fury's asking." Hiccup laughed, scratching Toothless under his chin. This time, Toothless did give Hiccup a dragon kiss.

 **Hiccup turns to Woh and her father still standing together.**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

 **"I'm glad you two are okay. I'm sorry about the rough time but hey, dragons."**

 **WOH**

 **"Thank you, for all your help, um… Hiccup, was it?"**

"That's my name, please wear it out." Hiccup joked. He succeeded as both Alta and Woh giggled.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sad to admit, but yeah."**

 **WOH**

 **"Sorry, but if you haven't already heard, I don't get out much. My dad here thinks his 'delicate flower' might trip on a stray pebble and break her leg or something like that."**

"Well, it's not impossible." Woh's offended father huffed.

"I guess. I mean, if we can befriend dragons and coach them to defend our village, then not much is impossible anymore." Woh sighed.

 **WOH'S FATHER**

 **"You know I worry about you! Especially with things like…like… (He gestures to the Changewing) THIS... on the loose!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, sir, dragons can be great friends and loyal allies if you just give them a chance.**

"He's right, you know!" Alta called.

 **Why don't you let this one prove it? I'm sure she'd like a chance to make up for her earlier behavior."**

 **The two look at the now-identified-as-female Changewing. She looks at them in turn before settling on Woh alone. The two share something profound between their stare.**

 **HICCUP (AWKWARD)**

 **"Oookay…well, uh, maybe I should just take this one with me."**

"Yeah, Hiccup, let her father get over the shock of seeing his only child nearly die at the jaws of a Changewing." Alta giggled.

"Okay, I'll give him a day, maybe two, because finding homes for all these dragons seems to be growing into quite a problem." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, no moping." Alta quipped, pinching the boy's cheek. "You've helped us defend our home. I'm sure we'll be able to find a home for all of them."

 **The Changewing quickly crawls over to Hiccup as he settles atop Toothless. He looks at Woh and her father one more time.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Just let me know if you change your mind."**

 **The Changewing looks back hesitantly before the two dragons and rider takes off, leaving the two to watch with mixed feelings of fear and wonder.**

 **EXT. DRAAK-VILLAGE PLAZA**

 **The raid is almost over and the raiders are losing. It's not even close.**

The Hooligans and Bone Heads look on in awe. Would Hiccup, who didn't exactly have the best record of accomplishment back on Berk, be able to command the respect of so many dragons? Would he connect with and command them on such a level? The Bone Heads felt like jumping for joy while the Hooligans felt that all too familiar sense of lead filling the stomach – guilt.

 **Hiccup, Toothless, and the Changewing arrive. Hiccup sees the fire brigade extinguishing the last remaining house fires. Some of the raiders lay on the ground, either from injury or from curiosity. Hiccup pulls out a pad and a charcoal stick.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I count…four Nadders, two Nightmares, a Whispering Death, three Zipplebacks, two Gronkles, a few Terrible Terrors, and of course, the Changewing."**

 **Hiccup puts away his pad and goes to pick up one of the Terrible Terror. The Terror HISSES in warning, but when Hiccup gives it a few scratches, it PURRS contentedly. Hiccup approaches an injured enemy Monstrous Nightmare. It SNARLS at him, but PURRS when Hiccup pets its snout. Hiccup's expression falls into sadness. He quickly looks back at Toothless, who CROONS questioningly.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"What's wrong, Hiccup?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's nothing bud, I'm fine. Besides, I'd say these guys are in way worse shape."**

 **He turns to his fleet of dragons, who look at him expectantly. He smiles.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You guys were fantastic. That was an excellent counter-raid. I'd say the only thing left is to lend a helping hand, or claw in your guys' case, to the stragglers here."**

Hiccup stared at the screen in disbelief as several rounds of draconic laughter emerged from behind him.

 **CHEERS and APPLAUSE emerge from behind Hiccup and Toothless. They turn to see the Bone Head tribe, jubilant and joyous.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"Way ta go, Hiccup!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"Tha' was one heck of a fight!"**

 **VIKING #3**

 **"Those Flameados sure burned me up!"**

 **VIKING #4**

 **"No one handles dragons like you, boy!"**

That could be them, the Hooligans' collective thoughts rang, they could be surrounding Hiccup as he successfully drove away dragons, congratulating him on what a fine job he did. But the Bone Heads probably appealed to Hiccup as more open-minded. Their chief, Hairke, said it himself: he had no other options and valued the lives of his people too much to send them on a suicide mission. The Hooligans slowly came to terms that no matter what, this would never be them, because they would never work with dragons to fight dragons.

The Bone Heads cheered then as well. Alta and Woh both hugged him, and Hiccup could not control the red rushing through his face. He just grew comfortable around Alta, so Woh's forward behavior came as an incomprehensible shock, especially given her earlier advice to Alta.

"Now, Alta, I know I told you to claim your Cup O' Cute as YOURS, but I'm letting you know now, I'm open to sharing until he decides to tie the knot." Woh told Alta, who suddenly leapt on the former and began stretching her cheeks again, ignoring Woh's groans of slight discomfort. Meanwhile, Hiccup's hair found itself back in baby Alvis' hands.

 **Hiccup turns around left and right. He scratches his head, blushes, and shuffles his feet in the dirt. He's grinning ear to ear.**

 **HICCUP (BASHFUL)**

 **"Aw, shucks, everyone..."**

 **Hairke entered the circle and ruffled Hiccup's hair. Some of the children run to crowd Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **CHILD #1**

 **"You guys were so cool!"**

 **CHILD #2**

 **"Amazing!"**

 **CHILD #3**

 **"I want to train a dragon, too! Can you teach us, Hiccup?"**

 **CHILD #2**

 **"Yeah, can you? Please?"**

 **The crowd CHEERS even harder.**

 **RUOY (O.S)**

 **"OH, COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS CHEERING ABOUT!?"**

 _"Damn it, Ruoy!"_ went through the minds of the three teens in front, while in the peanut gallery of the Bone Heads everyone had suddenly turned to Ruoy, who looked satisfied to their puzzlement.

 **Hiccup's praise comes to an abrupt end. The Bone Heads look stupefied, some start whispering to each other and chuckle, others look offended.**

 **NIART**

 **"What do you mean, Ruoy?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"I mean we just got raided by dragons!"**

Everyone looked at Ruoy as if he were the village idiot but his gaze didn't falter for an instance. The Hooligans nearly burst out laughing at the youth's foolishly obvious statement.

 **VIKING #1**

 **"An' where've you been for the last three hundred years exactly? We always get attacked by dragons!"**

"Uh, Ruoy, I think you won't be able to win this argument."

"Shut up, Niart. I don't have to say anything." He said, directing his gaze to Hiccup.

 **RUOY**

 **"That's my point! We always get attacked! By DRAGONS! The same dragons this dimwit is telling us are harmless and loyal!"**

"That's right…"

"But still, Hiccup…"

"He saved that village from dragons…by using dragons."

"It doesn't change the fact that we still have to rebuild."

"Don't be lazy, now. It's what we do."

 **He points to Hiccup accusingly. Hiccup and Toothless share a look of furious disbelief.**

Alta turned out once to Ruoy, indignant fury coloring her face. "Ruoy, you…!" But Hiccup took Alta's hand in his and stroked it gently. Fortunately, this calmed Alta somewhat.

"But, Hiccup…"

The dragon friend shook his head. "Alta, as wrong as it feels to say it… Ruoy's not wrong here." Hiccup sighed, locking eyes with the scornful youth.

 **RUOY (CONT'D)**

 **"HE is telling us that these… MONSTERS…can actually be controlled! That they'll fight FOR us and stop trying to fricassee and/or starve us to death! Doesn't it bother anyone that he's telling us to forget everything we've known as truth for generations!?"**

Hiccup gave Alvis to Valka, who until now, had marveled Hiccup's deeply engraved connection with the dragons. Now she had joined the others, staring at Ruoy in annoyance. "I never said the dragons could be controlled. What I'm saying is that we can understand them if given the chance, a chance you seem to be hell-bent against for whatever reason! And one more thing, they're not 'Monsters,' they're Dragons. Get it right."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Everything you know about dragons is wrong, Cosme!"**

 **The defending dragons voice their agreement.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Dragons are good, and we can work together with them! I just proved that to you tonight!"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"It's true, Ruoy."**

 **Hairke walks deliberately towards Ruoy, obviously displeased. Ruoy's stern expression falters for a second.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"You were on fire brigade duty. You were out here with us – we all saw how Hiccup commanded the dragons to fight off the attackers. Or do you think we IDIOTS need more proof of his claim?"**

 **Ruoy growls in defiance and crosses his arms.**

Ruoy finally turned from Hiccup and looked back at the smug/angry villagers. No one likes the word idiot when someone else applies it to them, especially not a crowd of able-bodied Vikings.

 **ALTA**

 **"You may as well just stop, dad. Ruoy will say anything to look like the voice of reason."**

 **Everyone's eyes turn to the sky to see Alta, Alvis, and the several women and children on Bois' extensive spine. He lay down to let Alta walk to Hairke. Hiccup runs and embraces her, causing her to blush.**

The Bone Heads gushed at seeing Hiccup worried for his girlfriend and son. The Hooligans were indifferent, but why did Astrid look so scorned?

"Out of curiosity, Hiccup, who were you more concerned to see alive?" Alta asked, pleased that shutting Ruoy up didn't take much effort. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Alta.

"Neither. I couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Bois wasn't there to help you two." Hiccup sighed. Alta's eyebrows arched at the word 'neither,' but she returned Hiccup's embrace as he continued.

 _"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'm in the 'more than friends' zone right now."_

"I'll tell you this, chief. If they do end up going out, your daughter's definitely in good hands." Logo remarked. Hairke picked up Logo's helmet and slammed it back down on his head with authority. "Not without your approval, of course." Logo droned before passing out.

 **Alvis grabs Hiccup's hair and climbs atop his head. Hiccup guides the infant back into his arms.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta, are you and the others ok?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"A-OK, thanks to Hiccup. He got Bois over to the Great Hall to help the guards. I gotta say, my boy put up one heck of a fight."**

 **Bois turns to Alta and nuzzles her. He's rewarded with a rubbed snout.**

In real time, Bois gently coiled around the two brunettes and nuzzled both of them.

 **WOH**

 **"Alta!"**

 **Woh and her father run to the middle of the crowd.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Woh! You're okay! When I didn't see you and your dad at the Great Hall, I thought-"**

 **WOH**

 **"Yeah, my father thought it was a good idea to stay home and board up the place like it was actually gonna be the ONE house that wouldn't get trampled."**

 **Woh's father simply scratches his head and chuckles sheepishly.**

The Bone Heads and Hooligans chuckled, the former good-naturedly. Woh's father simply blushed and drummed his fingers against each other.

 **ALTA**

 **"But you're okay now, right?"**

 **WOH (ADMIRING)**

 **"A-OK, thanks to Hiccup."**

"Hey, I just said that!"

 **"He tamed that Changewing over there in minutes – it was totally amazing."**

 **Hiccup blushes yet again. Alta smiles gratefully at him, causing him to chuckle a bit.**

"Sorry about that, Alta. I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Hiccup sighed.

"Aw, don't worry about that. That just means it'll feel great every time until you do get used to it." Alta smiled, poking Hiccup's cheek.

"But I just said I wouldn't!" Hiccup mock-wailed. Alta laughed.

 **RUOY (FURIOUS)**

 **"Yeah, yeah, Hiccup's so great, Hiccup's amazing, let's all get down on our knees and BOW! Never mind the fact that the village is a total wreck!"**

 **Ruoy's wasn't wrong this time. The village is a total mess. Houses show signs of invasion, roofs no longer existed, even planks on the docks were missing boards.**

"Yeesh. I thought we had it bad." Gobber remarked.

"See? Useless strikes again!" Snotlout laughed.

"One, two, three, four, five…That's five houses! Hah! I win!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Au contraire, we bet how many houses Hiccup would set on fire, not how many houses would be on fire." Tuffnut tsked, earning a whack with his own helmet.

 **HAIRKE (DISMISSIVE)**

 **"We can rebuild, we've always rebuilt. It's all but second nature to us now."**

 **RUOY**

 **"Yeah, well, what about our food? Chief, you know how heavy our food stores get hit every time those animals come around!"**

 **The dragons growl at the word "animals." Hiccup starts marching towards Ruoy, but Toothless holds him back with a claw.**

 _ **"Hiccup, the next time you try to attack him…I won't object."**_ Toothless snarled.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll keep running his mouth and saying things he shouldn't." Hiccup growled. He turned to Alta, who looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I…just wanted to make sure you're not ready to pounce on me if Ruoy's mouth gets the better of him." Hiccup relaxed.

 **RUOY (CONT'D)**

 **"They don't need to fry us to a crisp – they'll just let starvation do the job for them."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Hairke!"**

 **Logo emerges from the crowd, PANTING as if he had just ran a marathon. A medium shaped piece rests in his hands. Hairke takes a deep breath.**

"This is the part where we assess the damage after the raids. You've seen the damage done to the houses, now you'll find out how much we have to restock, mourn, and rebuild." Woh sighed gravely.

 **HAIRKE (APPREHENSIVE)**

 **"Ah, Logo. Might as well get it over with, how many casualties?"**

 **LOGO (AWKWARD)**

 **"Eh…well, none, actually."**

The Hooligans and Bone Heads, once again, had nothing to say, with the exception of:

"…None?"

"No one dies?"

"Did Hiccup, Toothless, and the defending dragons do that good a job?"

 **All eyes shoot open in surprise. They look back and forth from Logo to Ruoy to Hiccup.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"None, as in…none? Are you sure? Did you double-check the numbers?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"I check, doubled-checked, triple-checked, and quadruple-checked, Hairke, and the numbers all add up to… none, zip, and zero. Trust me; I'm as surprised as you are. Not even so much as a chomped arm."**

 **The faces of the Bone Heads start to glow like the sun. The CHEERS pick back up. Hairke beams.**

The Bone Heads started to applaud, even Ruoy sat there, stunned. Hiccup and Toothless looked around; even the dragons gave small roars of approval. The Hooligans viewed this as a fantastic coincidence; maybe they felt a sliver of envy…maybe.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"By the gods, a miracle… (He clears his throat and regains his professional attitude) Right, well then, uh…good. What about the animals, any missing?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Eh, that's another thing, no. All animals are present and accounted for."**

 **The Bone Heads CHEER louder. The dragons join in.**

"Praise the Gods!" The first of many cheers rang out as Alta hugged Hiccup again.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"You're positive, even the sheep?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Trust me, I don't make oversights when it comes to matters of sudden absences of lambs or limbs."**

 **Hairke chuckles and shakes his head. He releases a loud SIGH of relief.**

The Hooligans started thinking of this as more than a coincidence. Did Hiccup and his dragon training skills have something to do with this?

 **HAIRKE**

 **"All right then, I'm probably gonna feel stupid for asking, but how 'bout our food, then?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Well, if ya count our little dippings into the stores a problem, then yeah, it's not looking so good."**

 **Hiccup and Toothless laugh at Logo's quip.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Other than that, we're golden. Hiccup's Gronckle guards and the Thunderdrum kept the enemy dragons from even getting close."**

 **The Bone Heads explode in CHEERS and Hiccup's praise begins anew.**

 **FEMALE VIKING #1**

 **"PRAISE THE GODS!"**

 **VIKING #1**

 **"THEY'VE GIFTED US THIS NIGHT!"**

 **FEMALE VIKING #2**

 **"HAIL HICCUP, THE DRAGON TAMER!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"HICCUP, THE DRAGON WHISPERER!"**

 **Alvis claps his hands on Hiccup's face. Toothless nudges Hiccup's arm. Hiccup, in turn, presses his head to Toothless'.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"You did it, brother!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"…We did it, bud. We did it."**

Toothless immediately got up and started bouncing around for joy. Hiccup and Alta jumped around too, pumping their fists into the sky. Hiccup would've kept bouncing if Valka hadn't swept him up in her arms, peppering his face with kisses of pride.

"Mom, the whole tribe is watching!" Hiccup whined, but his ear-to-ear grin showed no hint of discomfort, not that there was any. Toothless suddenly bowled the two of them over and proceeded to cover them with dragon kisses. "Toothless, I told you this doesn't wash out!"

The raging jealousy inside the Hooligans was at this point overwhelming. They could have been the ones celebrating everyone's safety, the security of their livestock, and the protection of their food. Hiccup never went to the scene of battle because he would only make a bad situation worse. Here, he made a bad situation 10 times better! What made them and the Bone Heads so different that Hiccup would do a better job of defending them than his real tribe?

 **ALTA (SMUG)**

 **"So let me see if I've got this right…our first raid ever with no deaths, no lost limbs, no missing food or animals, and you've STILL got a problem?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Listen, you-"**

 **ALTA (EXASPERATED)**

 **"We get it, you don't like him, but face it, if it weren't for Hiccup and the dragons, we'd all be blasted to smithereens, why can't you accept that for once, we're all on the same side, here!?"**

 **Hiccup recoils in thought. His gaze suddenly goes to Alvis, who stares back at him confusedly.**

Hiccup, in real time, had a thoughtful gaze as well. "All on the same side… huh?"

 **RUOY (SHOCKED)**

 **"The same side? What do you think just attacked us, fish with wings? Were THOSE dragons on our side? Huh!?"**

 **He turns to Hairke, ignoring Alta, who suddenly looks defeated.**

 **RUOY (CONT'D)**

 **"Hairke! You're the one who put this outsider to the task of taming dragons, how could you possibly think that it would work? Dragons have been raiding our village for as long as anyone can remember, and tonight was no exception. Fancy tricks aside it doesn't change the fact that they still came, like you said they would!"**

 **Hairke strokes his beard as he stares at Ruoy.**

 **RUOY (CONT'D)**

 **"You knew that no matter how many times the dragons would leave; they'd always come back again to steal what little we'd gathered. We all knew the only way peace could ever come was if they were wiped out completely."**

"Good speech."

"That boy has a real sharp head on his shoulders."

"Aye, it's a shame he's not chief."

 **"Now, some runt and his pet Night Fury come along and, all of a sudden, you think a dragon should be in every home!? Answer me now, Hairke, what really changed!?"**

"First of all, I never went that far in thinking positively about them, but thanks for putting the idea in mah head." Hairke replied, miffed at Ruoy's stubbornness.

 **Hairke keeps his stare on Ruoy, but catches sight of Hiccup, lost in thought about the whole matter.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"On that day, when I found Hiccup and his dragon in the woods, wounded from our attack, when it saw us, the Night Fury rose up instantly to protect him and his child, out of pure instinct."**

 **Ruoy's eyes widen slightly.**

"Wait, you didn't know the whole story?" Hiccup asked.

"I do now, but obviously I won't at that point." Ruoy huffed.

 **HAIRKE (AUTHORITATIVE)**

 **"In that moment, what I saw was no monster, but a living, breathing shield. I suppose it was then that my mind was opened to a new possibility."**

 _ **"Hiccup…"**_

"Yeah, bud?"

Toothless sighed mentally. _**"I give up. I like this 'Hairke' guy now."**_ Hiccup grins and hugs Toothless around his head. Alta smiles in victory and scratches Toothless in his sweet spot, rendering him blissfully asleep.

 **He looks at Hiccup, who is still lost in thought. He turns back to the unruly youth before him.**

 **HAIRKE (STERN)**

 **"Listen well, Ruoy, I am well aware of what my thoughts and opinions were at the time, but I am willing to accept that I was wrong in the face of everything this boy has shown us. Now, with that said, the battle between man and dragons began long before anyone here was even born. I don't expect anyone, much less a child, to change the world in a day, and neither should you."**

 **Hairke punctuates his statement by pressing a finger into Ruoy's chest, forcing him back. Ruoy apparently just wants to keep arguing. The villagers oblige him. Alta stares at Hiccup, whose brows suddenly furrowed.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **Toothless croons at Hiccup. Hiccup turns in one direction.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Let's go, bud."**

 **Hiccup carries Alvis as he and Toothless walk through the parting crowd of Vikings and dragons. Alta and Woh stand there, perplexed.**

"Well…guess he's not so useless after all, is he, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked, smug. Snotlout couldn't say a single word against Fishlegs' statement. He literally watched Hiccup, his physical inferior cousin, show him up by defending a village against dragons by using dragons.

Gobber felt so proud, he thought his belly would burst. His apprentice, his godson had turned into a man right before his very eyes. It almost made him feel older than he was.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut still fought from their ruined gamble, though they had to admire Hiccup giving out commands to beat down the enemy dragons. Tuffnut had a newfound respect for Hiccup, Ruffnut…something more than just respect.

Astrid suddenly didn't view Hiccup with as much disdain as she did earlier on. After all, he performed so well in defending this village. In fact, he did way better than he did in training, and he didn't have to lie to anyone in order to do it. Sure, he wasn't a real Viking, but Hiccup apparently didn't do as bad as she thought he would do? Everyone, including herself, expected the worst when he jumped out of the window. Instead, they witnessed a Curb-Stomp Battle with the raiding dragons on the business end.

Her idea of taking Hiccup and keeping him away from the Bone Heads didn't seem like such a well-meaning choice of action anymore.

* * *

 **Well…**

 **That was fun.**

 **All right, so…next time we'll have Trust Me to find the Dragon's Den. Part II is drawing near its end. I'll do my best not make you guys wait two whole months for it, but there's only so much I can control.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for Beta-Edits.**


	16. Trust Me to find the Dragon's Den

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **Well, this didn't take as long as Chapter 15 did. I had finals so I put my writing on the backburner.**

 _ **Hmm.**_

 **Well, it's true!**

 _ **I didn't deny it. Just get on with this. I'm pretty sure your "Capital Punks" are pretty sick of this. For your sake…it's not the story they're sick of.**_

 **Well, it's good to know I do something right in your eyes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The How to Train Your Dragon franchise is owned by Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

* * *

After that scene, the two tribes were treated to another food break. The Bone Heads continued to celebrate Hiccup's successful counterraid and said boy had gone to interact with the jubilant villagers. There were plentiful amounts of praise and thanks received along the way.

"That was amazing!"

"Well done, lad!"

"I almost feel sorry for the Hooligans. They don't know what they're missing!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh, they know, sir. They're watching it all play out in front of them."

As the boy spoke, several of the kids from earlier crowded him. Hiccup had already garnered popularity amongst them with his charismatic nature in acts both hilarious and awe-inspiring. But after seeing he and Toothless work so well to reduce the damage done to their home, they liked him more than ever.

"You're amazing, Hiccup!" One girl in red pigtails cheered.

"You and Toothless were so cool!" A boy with wild black hair exclaimed. "You were like-" The child then moved his hands in similar gestures to Hiccup's display on screen and made several gruff sounds that resembled Hiccup's dragon calls. "And Toothless was like-" The boy open and closed his mouth several times to imitate Toothless' plasma blasts. A girl with silver hair tugged on Hiccup's tunic, earning his attention.

"Mr. Hiccup, can we learn to train dragons like that, too?"

"Yeah, I want to train a Thunderdrum!"

"Well, I want a Nadder! They're so pretty!"

"I want a Zippleback!"

Hiccup laughed warmly at the children's enthusiasm. "Okay, cool it. I promise when we get back to Draak, I'll teach you to make buddies with dragons." The children cheered. "Of course, I'll need Alta to help me out."

"Does this mean Alta's your girlfriend now, Mr. Hiccup?" The silver haired girl asked. Hiccup had a strange expression on his face. It looked like one of complete horror. At once, the children's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Ooh. Ms. Alta and Mr. Hiccup?"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Does this mean they'll get married later?"

Hiccup tried to find the words to deny these statements, but he could do no better than flap his gums like a fish out of water. Alta and Valka would've gladly stepped in and helped Hiccup if they weren't too busy laughing at the expression on that boy's face. That was when an unlikely hero showed up. He was Hiccup's age, but not quite as lean, though he wasn't bulky either. He was taller but he didn't dwarf Hiccup. He also had brown, almost black hair.

"You're Hiccup, right? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"

"If the horde of toddlers asking wasn't clue enough, yep, it's me. Guess you were expecting a little more?" To Hiccup's surprise, the youth chuckled.

"No, don't worry. My name's Nogard, Nogard Scoy." He introduced with a hand held out. It wasn't as rough as other boys Hiccup had the (dis)pleasure of meeting, but it definitely wasn't dainty.

"I've heard of you from Alta. She told me you're not very…sociable."

"Yeah, I don't like stepping out much for…personal reasons. But I saw your little dragon defense force too and it got me thinking that maybe it's time I came out of my shell."

"Good for you, Nog. Hope you don't mind me calling you Nog." Nogard rubbed his chin in thought.

"Nog…Nog…Interesting, I'll say." The introvert agreed. Hiccup gestured for him to follow, the children a step behind.

* * *

 _ **With the Hooligans…**_

The majority of the Hooligan Tribe didn't want to admit it, but they were running out of room for doubt. Hiccup had gone outside and to the shock of their hundreds, everything went right. He fought dragons with dragons and won; no warriors died, no innocents perished in a ravaging torrent of flame, Hiccup didn't even set any houses on fire. In fact, to the Twins' chagrin, he made a plan for the fires to be put out. Not a single scrap of food was lost.

If Ruoy hadn't opened his mouth and refuted Hiccup's idea that dragons are misunderstood, they may have even deigned to think about training dragons themselves. They'd need Hiccup to do so, of course, but they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Still, that roar of Hiccup's…" Hoark said.

"Aye. Who'd 'ave guessed the fishbone had lungs that strong? Not even Stoick can bellow that loud." Phelgma nodded.

"It wasn't just the roar. It was everything he did the moment he jumped out the window." Gobber interjected. "I'll admit, ah was waitin' fer something ta go 'boom' mahself, but he sure proved us wrong."

The crew had also been speaking amongst themselves. The next generation of Vikings always brought new perspectives but they weren't ready to give up 300 years of tradition, either. Still, no one denied how admirably Hiccup counterraided the enemy.

"Flameados, I close my eyes and all I see is the awesomeness of Flameados!" Tuffnut shouted like a child on a sugar high. "We can't say we've lived until we've done that!"

"Yeah, there's an idea: ride on a burning vortex of dragon. I can smell the singed butt cheeks already. Midgard to morons, we don't ride dragons. We kill them." Snotlout snorted.

"But we don't need to, not anymore. Once Hiccup comes crawling back, we'll make him teach us how to train those beasts, and even if he whines about it, fine. He'll just have to get them to do what we want himself." Astrid replied.

"He's not coming back, why would he? Snotlout's been named heir, remember?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hiccup doesn't know that."

"He'll figure it out."

"Not if we keep shut."

"What about Gobber?"

That made them stop. Gobber told Hiccup almost everything, and in furtherance, Gobber and Hiccup were as close as a father and a son could get without relation.

"We'll figure something out. We've gotten away with using Useless as cover before. Who's to say we can't get away with it again?" Snotlout rebuffed.

* * *

 **EXT. FORGE-DRAAK-EARLY MORNING**

 **Alta stands outside the forge, cradling baby Alvis in her arms. She reaches for the door, but quickly retracts her hand and sighs. Alvis babbles and puts in his hand in his mouth.**

The female adults gushed at Alvis' antics. Mask had given everyone a mug of water as the crowds returned to their seats. For whatever reason, he'd told them not to drink until he had said so later on.

 **ALTA**

 **"I just don't know, Alvis. Your dad's been cooped up in there for a whole week, hammering away."**

"A week? Don't you get tired?" Woh asked.

"Well, the forge back on Berk has a bedroom. If it wasn't for the whole 'chief's son' thing, I'd be living there. I mean, maybe Draak has the same thing."

"…It does. Okay, well, what about personal hygiene?" Woh pressed.

"Hmm…good question."

 **"I don't know what it is he's doing but it must be important if he can't speak about it with anyone. He hasn't even told Toothless about it."**

Toothless blinked in surprise. If Hiccup didn't tell him about it, then he must not want anyone to know until he was ready.

 **Alvis sneezes. Alta takes a napkin and wipes his nose.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Hiccup, please come out…"**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. FORGE-CONTINUOUS**

 **CLANG. BANG. CRUNCH. A quiver of exotic looking arrows and a metallic bow sit next to a sawhorse. Hiccup's shadow dances as a hammer comes up and down one more time.**

Something occurred to Toothless as he first caught sight of those arrows. A nagging feeling, a sense of warning. Whatever purpose they served, it left him clenching his claws with unease.

 **EXT. CLIFFSIDE-MID-MORNING**

 **Hiccup paces back and forth in front of the forge.**

 **HICCUP (NERVOUS)**

 **"Okay, Toothless. What I'm going to tell you is really important, and so I need you to pay close attention. I-I know it's dangerous and pretty much a million times more stupid than anything I've ever done in the past, but well…"**

"That's your opinion." Snotlout laughed.

"You don't even know what he's talking about." Fishlegs sighed.

"Do you, brainiac?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, there is no comprehending what goes on in that messed-up mind." Ruffnut teased.

 **He SIGHS and refocuses.**

" **What I mean is someone's gotta do this and it might as well be us since we have the best chance…and, uh…well, I guess I'm saying…we've got a good thing here, right? But if we wanna keep it going, then you have to…we have to…"**

The nagging instinct in Toothless' head rang somewhat louder this time, but he continued to ignore it. He looked at Hiccup whose eyes were narrowed, deep in his own musings.

 **TOOTHLESS (O.S)**

 _ **"We have to…what?"**_

 **A deep chirp and a smoke ring alerts Hiccup to Toothless' presence.**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **"Speak of, Toothless."**

 **An awkward chuckle escapes Hiccup. Toothless cocks his head.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"All right, what's wrong?"**_

 **HICCUP (HYPERBOLIC)**

 **"Oh, I'm doing great, bud, just great."**

 **He breathes in deep.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Ah, that morning air smells good; yeah, really doing wonders. I don't think I've felt this good in years."**

"Hiccup, I am so sorry, but you have to be the worst actor I've seen in my life!" Nogard exclaimed, surprising Woh and Alta.

"Nogard?!" The girls exclaimed. The introvert went pale for a few seconds, before sheepishly lifting a small hand.

"Hey."

 **Toothless doesn't buy it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DODGY)**

 **"What? I'm fine, really bud. Come on, what do you say we go flying? With that new gear of yours, I bet we can make 60 miles in three seconds flat."**

 **Toothless TAILSLAPS Hiccup. He YELPS.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (AFFRONTED)**

 **"What was that for, you oversized salamander?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You're hiding something – what?"**_

 **Hiccup's eyes widen slightly. He SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP (PAINED)**

 **"Toothless, do you trust me?"**

Hiccup couldn't blame his best friend for tail-slapping him, nor could he blame the brunette to his right for smacking him upside the head. Out of all the stupid questions he had asked this whole time, that had to take the Viking pie. Everything they had just seen, the chronicles of their adventures together and the strife they endured, should have been enough of an answer for him.

 **Toothless BARKS in offense.**

 **TOOTHLESS (SURPRISED)**

 _ **"How can you ask me that? Hiccup, you're my rider, I'd trust you with my life!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Then…I need to ask a really big favor from you…"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless FREEZE. Alta's standing there, arms folded at their acknowledgement.**

 **HICCUP (STAMMERING)**

 **"Alta. Wha-I, h-how long have you been standing there?"**

 **ALTA (BITTER)**

 **"A week."**

"Ooh." Woh snickered.

 _ **"She's not your ordinary girl, Hiccup. You'd think not ignoring her's simple enough."**_ Toothless chuckled.

 **HICCUP (CONFUSED)**

 **"Uh, a week? Don't ya think you get a little tired by now?"**

 _ **"Oh yeah, you're definitely dead."**_

"Thank you, Toothless!" Hiccup sighed, grabbing his head.

 _ **"My pleasure."**_

 **ALTA**

 **"Cute, but no. For a week, I've just been standing around with a door in my face while you've been doing Thor knows what in that forge!"**

 **Hiccup tries to placate her, to no avail.**

The male adults in the room, save for the crew, Gobber, Logo, and of course, Mildew, each looked on with sympathetic eyes at Hiccup. They knew what a woman ripping a new one felt like. Almost always, it was annoying. Sometimes, it hurt. The female adults almost couldn't resist about how unworthy Hiccup was of Alta, but managed to hold their tongues for the moment.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Everyone's worried sick about you! Ever since that raid, you've been totally reclusive and you won't talk to anyone about it!"**

"That's actually my thing." Nogard raised his hand.

 **"Look, if this is about what Ruoy said, I'm sorry. To be honest, I kinda doubted everything you did too."**

"Oh, did you?" Hiccup asked in mock angry realization. Alta sighed and pinched his nose, hard. "Okay, okay, I get it. Please let go. My voice is nasally enough, thank you."

 **"But don't think for one second that no one recognizes what you've done for us, me especially."**

 **HICCUP (HURRIEDLY)**

 **"Alta, people could hear us-"**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I always dreamed of something like this happening but I never thought it actually would. Not until you came along."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, I-I'm certainly glad you feel that way, but-"**

 **ALTA**

 **"But NOTHING!"**

"Oh boy." Gobber sighed. "Good luck, lad."

 **"After all you've done for us, the least I should do is talk to you if something's wrong, and if Ruoy's involved, I know something's wrong!"**

 **Hiccup looks around fearfully.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Um…"**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"So, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, WHAT IS WRONG!?"**

 **Hiccup stares at her, dumbfounded. Toothless slowly nudges Hiccup's arm.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Is something hurting you? Hiccup, you can always talk to me about it, you know that. I do trust you, but do you trust me?"**_

 **Hiccup subconsciously pets Toothless while keeping his eyes on Alta.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alta, no, come on. That's not what this is about."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Then what is it? What are you hiding?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I-It's just…okay, yeah, I guess it is something that Ruoy said after the raid, but-"**

 _ **"YAY! I can kill him now!"**_ Toothless snarled, but in that same instance, the redhead with pigtails scratched Toothless under his chin, ceasing his threats.

 **ALTA (FURIOUS)**

 **"I KNEW IT! When I get my hands on that piece of dragon dung…"**

 **TOOTHLESS (SEETHING)**

 _ **"You won't get the chance to do anything! I'll hang that lousy skin sack by his entrails!"**_

"Touchy…" Ruoy whispered.

 **Alta starts wringing her hands together. Toothless SNARLS and paws at the ground.**

 **HICCUP (DELICATELY)**

 **"No-h-h-hold on a second! It's not that! I mean, yeah, he was being typical Ruoy, but it was just…something he said got me thinking. Yeah, we stopped the raid, but that's not like it never happened, even if Draak got off scot-free."**

 **Both girl and dragon stared at him as he continued, confusion etched on both of their faces.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CAREFUL)**

 **"Ruoy's right. Even though we've brought dragons in to live with us, that doesn't mean other dragons will call it quits on the fighting too."**

The air was silent before, but a sudden solemnity flowed in as well.

 **"Vikings, trappers, hunters, they won't stop, either, not until the streets are lined with dragon carcasses and we're drinking blood out of our mugs, which sounds gross, but it's a distinct possibility."**

Everyone in Hiccup's general area looked at him in disgust, even the dragons. "Well, I'm not wrong. Some people are extremely depraved!"

Mask suddenly appeared in front of them. _"That reminds me. Everyone, you can start drinking your water now."_ The being said before vanishing. The Bone Heads and the Hooligans didn't quite understand what it would do but they started drinking anyway.

 **"And I-I'm sick of it, I'm sick of people fighting and dying for stupid things like honor and glory – those don't mean a thing if you're dead. So I'm going to put an end to it."**

 **ALTA**

 **"And how exactly are you going to do that?"**

 **HICCUP (RESOLUTE)**

 **(BEAT)**

 **"I'm going to find the dragon's nest."**

Sounds of spitting filled the air and a mist of water mixed with saliva erupted in both rooms, followed by several remarks of outrage.

"WHAT?!" Stoick bellowed.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Astrid shrieked.

 _ **"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!"**_ Bois barked.

"HE'S GOING TO FIND WHAT?!" Gobber hollered.

 _ **"YOU'RE GOING TO FIND THE WHAT?!"**_ Toothless yelped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FIND THE DRAGON'S WHAT?!" Alta shouted, shaking Hiccup by the collar of his tunic.

"I'm…going to find the dragon's nest." Hiccup sighed. Valka immediately wrapped Hiccup in her arms with the blankest of expressions while continuously muttering "No." as if it were a mantra. "Mom…" Hiccup whined, but made no move to escape her grip.

Enormous clamoring filled the Bone Head's side of the theater, drowning out the loud banging of the restless dragons. They were just as anxious as their soon to be allies. This boy had no idea what awaited him at their nest. Yet, he wants to find it and end this war? Was his life with that other tribe so horrid that it made him suicidal?!

 _ **"Why would this boy want to find our nest?"**_

 _ **"He wants to protect us, but we've seen man's intentions for when they find our nest!"**_

 _ **"Unless…it's not the nest the boy wants to put an end to."**_

 **Toothless REELS in surprise. Alta stands, dumbfounded.**

 **ALTA (DISBELIEF)**

 **"The nest? The same nest that Vikings have been looking for since sailing to these islands centuries ago and are still looking for now?"**

"That same one, Alta."

 **"What makes you think you've got any better of a chance than my dad, your dad, or the other chiefs?"**

 **HICCUP (SIMPLE)**

 **"Cause I've got him."**

 **Hiccup gestures to a stupefied Toothless. Toothless blinks out of his reverie.**

It hit everyone like a plasma blast. All the adults and teens, save for Hiccup, slapped themselves in the side of the head. This was the solution. This was the key. They had the answer all along; it had been sitting in their pens for years upon years upon years and they never realized it until now.

Vikings could never find the nest. Only dragons could. If they hitched a dragon to their ship and had it steer them to the nest, they'd finally be able to end this cursed war. The honor that would befall the Hooligan tribe, the debt that would be owed to them, children would be able to grow old and tell their grandkids, 'when I was your age, we found the dragon's nest and put an end to a war that's even older than we are.'

It was with this thought that Stoick realized that his tribe didn't need Hiccup to end this war; they could end it themselves when they were done here. However, even though the tribe didn't need Hiccup, Stoick still needed his son back. After all, he figured it out.

 **ALTA**

 **"Toothless? What does he have to do with it?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Think about it, it's a dragon nest, so wouldn't it make sense that only dragons could find it? My dad said the nest is somewhere near Helheim's Gate but that place is covered with a thick bog that no one can sail through. The dragons can navigate through it; if Toothless can take me there and I can find out what's going on, why they raid us…"**

"Uh, they want our food and think we taste good, duh." Ruffnut scoffed.

"I don't get it. How did he beat us in dragon training if he doesn't even get why they raid us?" Tuffnut sneered.

"No, that's not it." Fishlegs muttered.

 **ALTA (PERPLEXED)**

 **"What do you mean, 'why they raid us?' Everyone knows they want our food."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, but if food was all they wanted, they could just get it out of the ocean. When they say 'there's plenty of fish in the sea,' they aren't just talking about dating!"**

Nobody could suppress their laughter at Hiccup's remark. Even when he was serious, he still found time to place humor in a dire situation.

 **"Why steal from us when there's a more abundant and safer source of food…e-everywhere else?"**

 **He moves his arms in a wide arc.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Okay, but exactly what is it you expect to find there? What makes you think there's some big secret as to why they raid us at the nest at all?"**

 **HICCUP (SUDDENLY LOUD)**

 **"There HAS to be something! Dragons are amazing, kind, and loyal creatures: I can't believe they'd attack us just because they want free food!"**

"I can't believe you'd want to go on a suicide mission!" Gobber groaned, clutching his thinning head.

 **Alta steps backwards a bit. Toothless jumps in front of Hiccup and SHRIEKS.**

 **TOOTHLESS (SCARED)**

 _ **"Absolutely not, Hiccup!"**_

 **The boy falls with a YELP.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ah! Toothless, what is wrong with you!?"**

 _ **"Let me see. My precious human wants to find the dragon's nest and get himself killed! Did I let you get hurt during that raid?! Did one of the plasma blasts concuss you?!"**_

"Toothless, you didn't let me get hurt. I'm fine."

 _ **"No, you're not 'fine.' No one who wants to go on a suicide mission is 'fine!'"**_

 **Toothless jumps around erratically, releasing small BARKS of fear occasionally.**

 **TOOTHLESS (FRANTIC)**

 _ **"'What's wrong with ME?' You're insane to want to go there! If you go there, she'll eat you alive!"**_

The humans lifted an eyebrow. "She'll?"

 _ **"I am not about to let you throw away your life – I am not about to lose my best friend to that monster just for some stupid stunt of heroism!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, just calm down bud!"**

 **Toothless takes off from the ground and falls in hysterics. Alta and Hiccup look on in bewilderment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (FRUSTRATED)**

 **"Will you stop freaking out? I need you to do this!"**

"Whatever's at the nest must be something out of grown Vikings' nightmares if it's stirring up a Night Fury." Alta remarked. Hiccup had to agree; he's seen Toothless, angry, curious, sad, happy, playful, annoyed, maybe a bit nervous during the test flight, but this; Toothless was acting like Ragnarok had come and Odin was pointing his blade at him.

 **TOOTHLESS (DESPERATE)**

 _ **"I will not stop 'freaking out' until you drop this whole thing! Hiccup, please, I'm begging you, don't do this! Let's just stay here forever and forget about it all, just live here where no one can keep us apart! Please, PLEASE, I can't lose you to her!"**_

The humans grew curious again. "Her?"

 **HICCUP (POWERFUL)**

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**

 **A huge shockwave explodes around Hiccup. The wind BLASTS Alta's hair. Toothless bows against his will.**

This rush came at them again. This time, it blasted helmets off and blew hair back. It even undid Astrid and Ruffnut's braids, leaving their hair to cascade down their shoulders like water on rocks. The rush affected the dragons equally; the Gronckles, Nadders, and Zipplebacks all fell to the ground. Only the Nightmares, Bois, and Toothless remained unshaken. Then, suddenly people began to fall over, eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they slumped out of their seats, crumpling to the ground. The children of both tribes had no idea what was happening, so they weren't affected.

"Hiccup…answer me something." Alta spoke.

"Sure, what's up?" Hiccup replied. He failed to notice either female blushing, or their shortness of breath.

"Tell me…are you positive…that you're not a god?"

Hiccup would have replied in the negative, but this last hour has forced him to really evaluate himself. How could any human be so curious, so willing to rush headfirst into danger, so willing to take a chance?

"I don't know if I'm a god, Alta, but I can say that I'm not simply human."

"Clearly not, if you can do something like…this!" Alta turned him around and he saw that many people fallen unconscious.

"Woah…I did this?"

"Your voice did. Hiccup…"

"I don't know, Alta. 15 years, and I still don't know."

 **Hiccup approaches his dragon and meets foreheads with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALM)**

 **"Toothless, do you trust me?"**

 **TOOTHLESS (REMISS)**

 _ **"Of course I do, but I just…I-I can't…I want you with me, safe and happy."**_

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, whose eyes started glistening. The dragon let out a small moan of dismay. He knew that Hiccup inherited Viking stubbornness and as such, there would be no swaying him from his course of action.

 **HICCUP (COMFORTING)**

 **"I want you with me too, bud, and this is the only way we can make it happen. I don't want to keep wondering if today might be the last day I ever see you. I swore to protect the dragons, and I want to protect you too…you have to let me."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"But I'M the one who's supposed to be protecting YOU! And how is throwing your life away supposed to keep me safe?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, I'm not about to throw my life away; whatever's waiting for me there, I'll face it. But I need you at my side, bud, protecting me like you always do. Will you stand with me now, bud?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"…Yes. I will. I will stand with you whatever path you walk, brother. I will protect you always…"**_

Hiccup gently took his mother's arms of him so he could embrace his best friend. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're the best dragon a boy can have, bud." Toothless said nothing, he just let his human embrace him. Hiccup felt a pair of arms come around him and Toothless and saw that Valka had embraced them as well.

"I…really don't know what to say at this point, you two."

"It's okay, Mom. You don't have to say anything."

After a few moments, Alta and Woh had joined the embrace. Nogard joined in as well, but he settled for rubbing Toothless' head instead.

 **The two lock eyes, determined. Hiccup walks to Alta.**

 **ALTA**

 **"If you could convince Toothless, then how can I possibly stop you?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You won't get any ideas from me."**

 **They laugh.**

Hiccup and Alta blushed for the umpteenth time today. Hairke looked on knowingly, having a good idea of what would happen next. Woh looked at the screen, fists clenched in front of her in a sign of anticipation. Astrid, for some reason, still held a look of scorn on her face only this time, she had a transparent blush on her cheeks as well.

 **A reluctant SIGH escapes his lips.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Alta, this is something we have to do. Something only Toothless and I can do."**

 _"Ooh, callback."_ Mask whispered. Before he could vanish, Woh pulled him down by his cloak.

"Hey, just between you and me…do they…?"

 _"Woh…"_

"Aw, come on."

 _"…How about I just watch with you?"_ Mask sighed before flopping down next to her.

 **Alta nods slightly. She throws her arms around Hiccup. He returns the embrace tightly.**

 **ALTA (PLEADING)**

 **"Can you at least promise me you'll come back? I don't care how, just…come back. Come back to Draak. Come back to Alvis. Come back to-"**

 **Hiccup presses his lips to hers.**

Catcalls rang out throughout both rooms. Cries of "Aww…" and "Eww!" erupted from several of the Hooligan children, joined by a lot of giggling afterwards. The Bone Head children's eyes widened before they started cheering for Hiccup and Alta.

"Ms. Alta and Mr. Hiccup really do love each other!"

"Mr. Hiccup looked so cool right there!"

"That was their first kiss!"

"No, they haven't kissed yet."

"Of course they did, they just did!"

"Not in real life, they haven't!"

It didn't surprise anyone that Hiccup ended up having a thing for Alta, nor did it catch anyone off guard for Alta to have an interest in the newly dubbed 'Cup o' Cute.' The two had so much in common; hair, eyes, freckles, height (more or less), and neither of them were considered real Vikings either. No, Hiccup and Alta falling for each other wasn't surprising. Hiccup initiating the kiss, well…that in itself shocked everyone.

Valka jumped for joy as the girl she approved of was Hiccup's first kiss. Ruoy looked like he was ready to throw something. Hairke looked on with a mix of approval and fatherly outrage. Nogard hid his blush under his tunic.

"YES! IT'S OFFICIAL! THEIR FIRST KISS!" Woh cheered. She threw her arms around the two teenagers, planting kisses on their cheeks.

"Yes, thank you, Woh." Hiccup muttered.

"As if we weren't blushing bloody red already." Alta grumbled.

"Oh, come on, you two, you said it yourselves. You love me." Woh replied cheekily. Alta looked at Hiccup, who nodded. The teens approached either side of Woh and planted kisses on her cheeks as well, causing her to giggle giddily.

"Well, we've a godmother, a babysitter, and a bridesmaid." Alta sighed at Woh's shamelessness.

As for the crew back on Berk, Gobber's grin threatened to split his face. Fishlegs covered his blush with his book. The Twins made retching noises, well Ruffnut did. Tuffnut used Ruffnut's helmet to puke in. Snotlout, well, Snotlout was upset enough that his cousin got plenty more female attention than him, but on top of that got his first kiss first?! What a load of yak dung!

As for Astrid, well, Astrid felt violated. Astrid felt cheated. Astrid felt defeated, again. She fell to Hiccup in dragon training, realized that he was a dirty, rotten cheater, got away from her and went on to live happily in a village of morons with a kid that wasn't his and some skank who actually allowed someone like him to kiss her?! Granted, Snotlout was 10 times worse, but no self-respecting girl would ever let Hiccup kiss her. Her axe handle nearly cracked beneath her increasingly airtight grip.

 **After a few seconds, he pulls away. She's speechless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Take care of Alvis for me. As Thor is my witness, I will come back to you. I will come back home."**

"'Come back home?' I don't think that's the right way to say he's on his way back to Berk." Tuffnut spoke.

"That's because he's not coming back to Berk, Tuff. Draak's his home now." Fishlegs sighed sadly.

 **They take off. Alta watches them vanish. Unconsciously, her fingers touch her lips. She turns around and sees Hairke, Woh, and a reclusively looking boy about her age.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Dad, Woh, Nogard."**

"So that's Nogard? I thought he'd be shorter?" Logo asked, surprised that Draak's resident introvert decided to step out of the shadows.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Alta, sweetheart, what is it?"**

 **Hairke brushes a small strand of hair out of Alta's eyes…perhaps a tear as well.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"You were causing…quite a ruckus, you know. I heard people were about ready to throw pots and pans out the window."**

"Only Vikings." Alta sighed.

 **WOH**

 **"Alta, where's…where's Hiccup?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"He's gone…"**

Hiccup turned to Alta, who refused to meet the boy's gaze. The way she said gone on that screen, it made Hiccup feel like she had no faith in him, no faith that he would return. However, he couldn't fault her for thinking that he wouldn't stick around. After all, he didn't plan on finding and adopting an infant male, Toothless getting shot out of the sky, spared, him meeting a pretty girl, or growing a backbone; something he had identified as a necessity. Everything good that came out of this future, Hiccup had to admit that the Gods had blessed him enough that no one caught him leaving, but everything that came as a result of his personality change would never have occurred if Alta hadn't verbally slapped him in the face and positively reinforced him. She and Toothless both knocked away any self-doubt within him and made him stronger.

Alta's faith in him stirred faith within himself. So why did that faith vanish from her eyes?

* * *

 **EXT. SKY-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup is slumped over on Toothless, snoring. He suddenly shoots up, mumbles, and stares forward. Toothless growls, swoops down to the ocean, and swipes his tail over it. Hiccup gets a face full of water.**

Hiccup looked at Toothless in irritation. Toothless moved his body in the equivalent of a slump.

 _ **"What? You're the one with a death wish and you talked me into flying you there. The least you could do is stay awake."**_

 **He glares at his draconic steed.**

 **HICCUP (ALERT)**

 **"Toothless, what are you-"**

 **Toothless returns the glare and smirks. Hiccup pets Toothless firmly, causing him to wince slightly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Thanks, but you know I'm gonna get you back for that, bud."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I'd like to see you try, fishbone."**_

 **The boy's smile soon fades.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, I'm not crazy, am I?"**

 **Toothless looks back at Hiccup incredulously.**

Hiccup ended up getting hit in the head by both Alta and Woh that time. "Hiccup, what is it with you and continuously asking questions you already know the answer to?"

"Reaffirmation, maybe?" He griped as he clutched his throbbing skull.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Yeah, you're right, stupid question. Of course I am, but…am I crazy to think that there's something there at the nest?"**

"Oh…sorry about that."

"No problem."

 **"I want to believe more than anything that dragons don't attack us without a reason. They call you mindless beasts, but I know that's not true. There must be some giant, evil…thing…forcing you to do this; I know it."**

The dragons growled in surprise and sympathy. If only the boy knew how right he was.

 **Toothless CROONS, sensing his rider's unease. Hiccup pets Toothless much more gently.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Thanks bud. I don't know where I'd be without you."**

 **TOOTHLESS (GENTLE)**

 _ **"Hiccup-"**_

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

The dragons began to move around erratically, shaking their heads violently. Terrible screeches and roars of pain filled the air of the theater. The Bone Heads would normally have looked at these dragons out of silent curiosity, wondering why their mortal enemies felt so much pain and how they could use this pain to their advantage, but at the moment, the Vikings looked at the dragons with an emotion that only Hiccup, Alta, and Valka would look at a dragon with:

Concern.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless! What's happening?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"QUIET!"**_

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges. Hiccup ducks. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud."**

 **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

A small bubble of anger rose within the Vikings as they saw so much livestock and food in the clutches of their enemies. They may have seen a different side of their foes in the past hour but that didn't mean they didn't have a base instinct to steal, right?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED)**

 **"It looks like they're hauling in their kill."**

"What does that make you?" Astrid asked aloud.

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously. The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava.**

"That's a lot of dragons." Ruffnut remarked.

"Yeah…you don't think…?" Fishlegs asked.

 **The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocket-like shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.**

"Dragon's everywhere, the place decked out like Hell." Snotlout listed.

"By the Gods, Hiccup's done it!" Gobber spoke in awe.

 **HICCUP**

 **"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."**

"Is this it? This is what's given us so much trouble these past 3 centuries?" Spitelout scoffed, looking highly unimpressed in comparison.

"I wouldn't say much, Spitelout. If it weren't for Hiccup, we'd still be clueless as babes. There's probably more to the nest than this." Gobber countered.

Stoick looked on, the pride in his son overshadowed by feelings of horrified awe. There it was, in all its unholy glory. The heart of Helheim's gate. The home of devils and demons.

The dragon's nest.

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup peeks around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. He watches food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole."**

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid whispered.

"Maybe they're storing up fer winter." Gobber offered, the teens look at him blankly. "Well, it's possible."

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.**

"What was that?!" Woh asked, bewildered.

 **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air.**

The children screamed with fright and ran to their parents, except for those who sat next Hiccup and Toothless; they buried their faces in their bodies to shield their eyes from the head of the enormous atrocity. Hiccup, who had never seen anything so abominable in his life held on to them tightly and refused to let go.

"What the Hell is that?!" Astrid screamed.

"That's the biggest dragon I've ever seen!" Woh shuddered.

"That's no dragon! That's a monster!" Hoark yelled.

Valka looked on blankly. "Eh. I've seen bigger."

"MOM, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS?!" Hiccup asked, fear lacing his voice. When Valka realized this, her eyes went wide and she blushed and covered her mouth.

 **Hiccup recoils in fear. The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"WHAT SCENT IS THIS? IT SMELLS FAMILIAR…FAINT, AND REPUGNANT."**_

 **It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding...and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"IT IS A HUMAN! WELL DONE, NIGHT GLIDER, YOUR QUEEN IS PLEASED! IT HAS BEEN MANY AGES SINCE I LAST TASTED THE FLESH OF A HUMAN ON MY TONGUE. PERHAPS YOU HAVE APPEASED MY HUNGER AFTER ALL!"**_

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them. It ROARS angrily.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"You dare deny me my meal, Night Glider!? What means this insolence?!"**_

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"This insolence means I'm done serving you! If you want my human, you'll have to tear him from my cold, dead carcass!"**_

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"You dare betray your queen?! FOR A MISERABLE HUMAN WORM?! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS WITH YOUR LIFE, NIGHT GLIDER! I shall savor the taste of your blood!"**_

 **Hiccup looks around. The pieces of the puzzle come closer and closer together.**

Hiccup turned to Toothless as it dawned on him. "This is why, isn't it, bud?"

"This is why they raid us!" Alta gasped.

"Hundreds of us have died fighting them because of this abomination!" Hairke yelled.

"Thousands of them have fallen just to live in fear of this…!" Niart moaned.

"They don't only go for the kill!" Fishlegs griped.

"They fight us to survive!" Gobber spoke.

"They defend themselves!" Phlegma exclaimed.

"They have to bring back enough food to feed this monstrosity!" Nogard ground his teeth together.

"If they don't…" Valka started.

"…They get eaten themselves." Astrid finished.

Stoick's brain lurched, unable to accept the fact that his wife and son had been right all along. These dragons weren't mindless, evil abominations bent on destroying Vikingkind, they were unwilling conscripts who acted simply to save themselves and their families.

"What's the deal, you mask-wearing freak?! Are you seriously telling us this whole time, we've been fighting SLAVES?!" Snotlout shouted.

 _"I brought you here to show you how this war ended, now shut up."_ Mask growled.

 **His eyes widen and immediately narrow. His fists clench, drawing blood. His teeth grind together. He BELLOWS furiously at the mountainous dragon below.**

 **HICCUP (PURE RAGE)**

 **"UNGODLY DEVIL! WITH YOUR DEMISE, SO ENDS THIS WAR!"**

The Bone Heads cheered, rallying behind Hiccup's statement. Clearly, the life of a Hiccup had changed the perception of at least one tribe on dragons. The Hooligans couldn't help the rush of determination flooding their bodies. This monstrosity had forced innocent creatures to steal from them for a free meal. Hundreds of millions of Vikings, men, women, children, and elders have died, just to appease this beast's hunger!

"You got this, Hiccup!"

"Make her pay!"

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"We shall strip the flesh from your brittle bones, old one!'"**_

The dragons rallied behind Toothless, releasing roars of support, despite their struggle against the eerie call from the screen.

 **The behemoth dragon lunges for them. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear. Toothless continues his descent into the volcano. The monster HUMS.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 **"** _ **HEAR MY CALL. THE NIGHT GLIDER HAS BETRAYED US FOR A HUMAN**_ **! DESTROY HIM!"**

In real time, the dragons felt a compelling urge to attack Hiccup and Toothless, but they resisted, knowing that this call could not really affect them since they were miles away from the giant dragon, or at least, far enough away that her spell had no effect of them.

 **The fleeing dragons fall under her control. They charge Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless lets a plasma blast loose. BOOM! Several of them fall to the rocks all around. Toothless turns his head and fires at the rock ceiling. BOOM! The rocks CRUMBLE and fall, burying several of their pursuers.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my boy!"**_

 **Nadders rain spikes, but Hiccup intercepts them with his new arrows. KABAMM! The pillars shake, causing more rocks to fall down on the now disoriented dragons. They reach the belly of the beast; a lake of magma. The behemoth rises from the magma, ROARING terribly.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"** **YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE** **ME** **! AFTER HIM, YOU PITIFUL CREATURES!"**_

"Who's she calling pitiful?! She's the one forcing other dragons to get her food!"

Oddly enough, this statement didn't come from Hiccup, Alta, or Woh. It came from a red headed, scornful youth who found himself next to Nogard. Hiccup and Alta looked at him in surprise. "Don't think this changes anything, Haddock! I'm still gonna get you back for earlier, just…" Ruoy looked away. "Maybe learning how to train dragons could help us out in the long run."

"Sure, Cosme, sure." Hiccup chuckled. "For your sake, I think you'd do great with a Monstrous Nightmare."

 **Several controlled dragons dive at the duo, but Toothless maneuvers evasively. The monster slams a claw into the wall, the falling rocks RUMBLE. Toothless banks upwards and avoids the debris. The chasers receive the brunt of the impact. Hiccup fired more arrows at the falling heated rocks. BAM! BOOM! KABLAM! The enemy dragons fall into the magma.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry!"**

Neither tribe could deny Hiccup's skill in archery. Yet another thing Toothless and Hiccup had in common.

 **The dragons move miserably in the magma. Toothless levels off. Giant towers of magma BURST all around them. Toothless moves recklessly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"WHOA! Hey!"**

 **The behemoth's eyes shrink as it TRILLS quietly.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"GROUND EATER. SEA BURNER. SOUND CRUSHER. DESCEND, SWARM, AND ELIMINATE."**_

 **A Whispering Death, Scauldron, and Thunderdrum dive into the lava. Hiccup is dumbfounded.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What would she do that for?**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I might have an idea."**_

 **All three dragons emerge, launching simultaneous attacks!**

 **HICCUP/TOOTHLESS**

 **"WHOA!"**

 **Toothless turns up and ascends sharply before looping. The three dragons enter the lava again. They release their attacks. Toothless evades them, making small loops. Toothless fired another volley of plasma blasts...BOOM! BAM! BANG! The dragons plummet. Another Whispering Death and two Scauldrons came out forward at once. Hiccup draws his arrow. Toothless charges his plasma blast. They release their shots at the exact same moment. KABOOM!**

The tribes cheered at the synchrony of Hiccup and Toothless. Two beings, so different and yet, so similar as well. They fought so well, one would consider them brothers in arms instead of a simple dragon/rider duo.

 **HICCUP**

 **"All right, bud! That's what I call teamwork!"**

 **Hiccup pats Toothless' head. He BARKS happily.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You got that right! Let's not get cocky, though."**_

"You can do this, Hiccup!"

"Go for it, Toothless!"

"We believe in you!"

 **They circle around a large rock sticking out from the magma pool. Another ambush. Toothless BLASTS them, sending them through the rocks. The behemoth RAMS the wall again. Toothless BLASTS the majority, and Hiccup finishes the smaller stalagmites. Toothless barely avoids a giant paw swiping down at him. Poisonous gases fill the room. Hiccup COUGHS and covers his face with his tunic. Toothless CROONS in worry.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Hiccup…?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm fine, bud. C'mon, we need to keep moving."**

 **The final challenger, A SKRILL, emerged from behind them.**

"A Skrill!" Astrid spoke. "Fishlegs?"

"Attack, 14. Speed, 11/19. Armor, 10. Firepower…" Fishlegs started.

"12. Shot Limit, 4, but recharges using storm clouds. This elusive creature is highly secretive, known to ride lightning bolts. Found only during electrical storms that can shoot bursts of white fire." Hiccup finished, his eyes glowing brightly as he finished.

 _ **"The Skrill is also known as the natural rival of the Night Fury."**_ Toothless supplied.

 **White hot streaks of lightning emerge from its mouth. Toothless narrowly misses a few. One stray blast knocks away Hiccup's shield, ripping it from his arm and sending it to its fiery end in the magma. Hiccup clutches his bad arm and GROWLS. The queen's tail SMASHES into the wall. Hiccup and Toothless see their chance.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless! Up there!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"On it!"**_

 **They ascend over the bridge and loop. They're now chasing the Skrill.**

"There you go, bud!" Hiccup cheered.

 **Toothless fires another plasma blast. BLAM! The Skrill uses its lightning to destroy the falling boulders. ZAP! BANG! BOOM!**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, that didn't work."**

 **They enter the base of the volcano, surrounded by falls of lava. The skrill's lightning destabilizes the rocks and they CRUMBLE. Toothless reaches the Skrill and shoots at it three times. The first one misses, as does the second. The third one hits true, knocking the Skrill down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Got 'em all! Now then, where were we?"**

 _ **"Facing down a giant monstrosity."**_ Toothless replied, cheekily.

 **The two shoot upward to face the Queen directly. Hiccup looks down at the controlled dragons. They're shaking their heads, WAILING in misery. He turns back to the queen, malice enveloping him.**

 **HICCUP (VENOMOUS)**

 **"What's the matter, can't fight your own battles? Let's settle this, just you and us!"**

"This monster has really made Hiccup angry. I've never once seen him like this." Gobber commented. The teens nodded along. They've seen sarcasm, fear, joy, betrayal, shock, but they'd yet to see any anger from Hiccup, at least they hadn't until then.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You're left with NOTHING! Let's see how you stack up against the Night Fury! Try to take my boy, IF YOU CAN!"**_

 **The behemoth ROARS in unbridled fury.**

 **GIANT DRAGON**

 _ **"I WILL DEVOUR YOU BOTH IN ONE FULL SWOOP!"**_

 **HICCUP (ANGERED)**

 **"What do you say, bud? Why don't we take this outside?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I say...let's do this!"**_

 **Toothless zooms through the open passage. The behemoth follows. Toothless shoots a spiteful plasma blast. KRAKOW! The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious. The monster stands, BELLOWING horribly.**

 **RED DEATH**

 _ **"YOU MISERABLE, PATHETIC WORMS! I SHALL KEEP YOU ALIVE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM AS I CRUSH YOUR BONES IN MY JAW! I WILL PICK YOUR FLESH FROM MY TEETH!"**_

 **Hatred and righteous anger fill the duo's eyes.**

 **HICCUP (DETERMINED)**

 **"Just you try it, you abhorrent demon."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"No matter what it takes, you end today, Red Death!"**_

Hiccup's being flooded with determination. He and his former and new tribes have finally realized that these creatures, these loyal and magnificent creatures did not attack them simply for the kill, **(Unlike other monstrosities in a different FF section)** they fought simply to defend himself. He had hoped that if he hadn't gotten away with Toothless, if someone had caught them, then maybe they'd decide against killing these creatures once he showed them how non-threatening they could be. Now they know. Hiccup, Toothless, his parents, Bone Heads, Hooligans, and dragonkind all sat with bated breath with one common thought:

The end to the 300 year old Dragon War had finally come.

* * *

 **Almost there, just two more chapters before part II ends.**

 **Out of curiosity…maybe I should've divided this story into three 8-9 chapter sagas. Maybe I'll do so later on when this story's all done.**

 **Next time, we'll have Counter-Attacking the Red Death!**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for Beta-Edits**


	17. Ending a War with Your Best Friend

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-II

 **Here I go, promising you guys something, only to go a month and a week without writing anything. My head is starting to hurt and only one other person who follows this story knows one of the main reasons why this came so late. To make matters worse, this started off as a super long chapter, then-**

 _ **SHUT UP ALREADY!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon films or books, nor the stories the cinematic fanfic is based on.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Ending a War with Your Best Friend

 **INT. DRAAK-MIDDAY**

 **People are bust in the village square. Dragons are eating, playing, and sleeping. ON ALTA, standing on the Cliffside, staring unblinking at the sky. The others, NOGARD, WOH and a sleeping ALVIS, NIART, RUOY and HAIRKE, stand and observe her.**

 **NIART**

 **"How long has she been standing there?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Heck if I know. I just got here."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"We came out two hours ago. She's been rooted to the spot since."**

 _ **"Two hours? Geez, Hiccup."**_ Toothless snickered. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but realized that he didn't have much of an argument for the dragon. He himself would press him over and over and over until he finally acquiesced to take him to the Dragon's nest. On top of that, he kissed Alta and promised on Thor's name that he'd make it back home somehow.

 **Nogard steps forward.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"He's coming back, you know."**

 **He quietly goes to Alta's side and stares.**

 **NOGARD (CONT'D)**

 **"Dragons seem to have a thing for him, especially that Night Fury. Compared to that, what's some random, run-of-the-mill dragon?"**

"Except that's no random, run of the mill dragon Hiccup's fighting, Nogard." Woh shuddered, trying desperately to repress the horrifying image of the Dragon Queen's head.

 _"More like a 50 foot Eldritch Abomination."_ Mask whispered, then yelped when Valka swung her staff at him. _"Hey!"_

"Back to the rafters, now!"

 _"I thought Hiccup persuaded you to stop!"_

"Well, you persuaded me to recant my persuasion!" Hiccup called.

 _"Fine, kill my fun, why don't you."_ Mask grumbled as he slowly disappeared.

 **Still nothing. SIGH.**

 **NOGARD (CONT'D)**

 **"Alta, that guy has big dreams, and the talents to back it up. I seriously doubt he'd just leave the place where he had a real chance to make it happen, certainly not after everything he's accomplished."**

Hiccup and Toothless agreed. They wouldn't dare leave Draak, certainly not when he had a son and a girlfriend to take care of. Why wouldn't he return to the one place that gave him a chance, embraced his kind of different, and allowed him to bring them and dragons together? Did she seriously have doubts about him, after everything they've seen today?

 **ALTA**

 **"How do you know?"**

Yes. Yes, she did.

 **Nogard GASPS silently. Alta's facing the ground.**

 **NOGARD (SHY)**

 **"W-What do you mean?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"He abandoned one tribe, who's to say he didn't abandon another?"**

"Abandon?" That hurt Hiccup. It really did. Here they were, watching his play out right before them and aside from Toothless, the other dragons, his mother, and Alvis, Alta had readily accepted him. In fact, Hiccup was sure that she saw a small bit of herself in him, considering neither of them had any credits with their village. It almost seemed to be a match made in Valhalla.

 **"Sure he was no small-time thinker, but he wasn't really the type to stay in one place for long either."**

"Well, she's not wrong." Stoick sighed. "Be a Gods-gifted miracle if that boy could stay still for more than 10 seconds."

"Well, it's not all his fault he's always on the go, is it?" Gobber asked. Stoick said nothing.

 **NIART**

 **"So, you think he just left us?"**

 **Alta turns to them, tears sitting in her eyes.**

 **ALTA**

 **"He had the chance and the means, didn't he? Really, he could have left at any time!"**

 **They all step back.**

 **NIART**

 **"Just because he had the chance…doesn't mean he had to take it."**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Think about it, Alta, remember the story he told you? About how he met Toothless on Berk? Anyone else in his spot at that moment would have done it-"**

 **RUOY**

 **"I know I would've!"**

 **Everyone glares at Ruoy. He bristles and looks away.**

In real time, the teens, Valka, Toothless, Bois, and Cloudjumper, who had slept rather quietly until now, stared at the scornful youth with annoyance. Like he would do on screen, he crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, I would've."

"Shut up, Ruoy." Woh ordered.

 **NOGARD**

 **"-But he didn't. I'd say that takes some major guts, doing your own thing instead of following what everyone tells you."**

"So the runt's been wreckin' our island house by house 'cause of gut instincts?" One Hooligan bluntly asked.

"Wow, and here I was almost fallin' fer the whole 'accident-prone' crap." Another added in a now accusatory tone.

"Liar, you hate that fishbone."

"S'not like you're too fond o' him, either!"

 **"And now, here we are doing things the Hiccup way. It's been working for us so far, hasn't it?"**

 **Alta turns back to the sky, clouded with emotion.**

 **WOH**

 **"Really, I'm lost here."**

 **Woh walks up to Alta.**

 **WOH (CONT'D)**

 **"You look like her, but clearly you're not Alta. At least not the Alta I know."**

 **Alta faces downward, lost. Woh places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Woh flicks her in the nose.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Ow!"**

 _"Hehehe. A flick on the nose of an angst-ridden teenage girl. It's almost always funny." _ Mask chuckled.

 **Woh's unfazed as she chuckles.**

 **WOH (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on, what about the Alta way? Since when have you been the type to just sit around and wait for stuff to happen?"**

 **Alta glares at Woh…before her face falls into a grin. She's chuckling now.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Thanks, Woh. You're right – waiting's not my thing."**

"I'd be scared if it was." Woh sang, winking at Alta.

 **RUOY**

 **"Great. But what are you gonna do about it?"**

 **A familiar ROAR echoes through the air. Bois lands, coiling his tail and stabilizing himself with his large wings. Alta and her dragon exchange glances. A devious grin forms on her face.**

 **ALTA (DETERMINED)**

 **"We're going to take the next step."**

Hairke nodded ever so slightly, a bubble of pride bursting within him. "That's my girl."

Logo, however, felt the opposite. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Logo deadpanned. "But you've given me reason to worry once more, Alta."

"I've got Bois. He's no Night Fury, but he's pretty dependable."

* * *

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND – DAY**

 **Hiccup and Toothless descend to the beachside. Toothless SHAKES his head. The Red Death stares down at them with rancor. Toothless shakes his head and raises a paw, trying to block out the sound. Hiccup gently strokes his head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Easy, bud. I got you; I'm not gonna let her have you or any of the others ever again. I promise. We can do this, you and me, together."**

 **Toothless CROONS in comfort.**

"You've got this, both of you." Valka whispered.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Thank you, brother. I'm ready. Let's do this!"_**

The Bone Heads all felt a renewed sense of determination from seeing Hiccup help block out the Queen's call.

"There's nothing that can stop you two." Nogard said in admiration.

"Not even that 'Eldritch Abomination?'" Woh asked quoting Mask.

"Especially not that abomination." Nogard growled at the depraved beast on the screen.

 **The Red Death breathes a plume of flame. Hiccup steps on the pedal. Toothless leaps and avoids the flaming stream. The Red Death fires separate small shots of fire. They avoid those as well. The Red Death builds up gas again. Toothless BLASTS the Red Death, staggering her. Hiccup notices a pair of folded appendages on its back.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"That thing's got wings. Let's see if she can fly!"**

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as supersonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

"Yes!" Hiccup pumped his fist.

"ALL RIGHT!" Woh cheered. Both tribes cheered at the sight of the behemoth falling.

"She's down, but is she out?" Ruoy asked unflinchingly.

 **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Do you think that did it?"**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

The cheerful attitude vanished as the originally grounded mammoth of a dragon suddenly took to the skies. A horrid realization crept into their minds. If this beast could attack them whenever they wanted, then…they shuddered. No one wanted to imagine what would befall them if that demon left its nest and attacked their islands directly.

"Beard of Thor…" Stoick trailed off as an intense worry for Hiccup surged through his body. Sure the lad had a Night Fury but what could a boy and a dragon do against that 50 foot monster?

"Well, that's a week's worth of nightmares." Niart breathed as he grew lightheaded at the sight of the beast flying in the air.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, she can fly."**

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious." Snotlout oiled.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Yeah, but can she keep up?"_**

"I'm willing to bet, no." Fishlegs spoke confidently.

 **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. She BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings. The Red Death turns her eyes to a SHIPWRECK. She grabs in her jaw and HURLS it at the duo.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh boy!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Hiccup!"_**

 **Hiccup turns forward and pulls hard on the saddle. Toothless shoots upwards. The ship crashes harmlessly beneath them.**

"That would've sucked." Hiccup said, releasing a held breath.

 **The Red Death hurls another ship. Toothless rebounds off the ship. The Red Death emerges from beneath the duo but Toothless scratches her head with his claws.**

"Ooh, Toothless!" Hiccup laughed lowly.

"So disrespectful!" Alta cackled. Toothless cocked his head arrogantly.

 **The Red Death GROWLS as she lumbers around. The clubbing tail SMASHES into another sea stack.**

 **HICCUP (DEADPAN)**

 **"Yeah, uh, that might hurt. A lot."**

"What is it with you and this devil-may-care attitude for situations like this?!" Ruoy asked.

"I went skydiving with Toothless on more than a daily basis, I think I've conquered my fear of heights, angry dragons, and rocks flying into my face at high speeds." Hiccup replied, trying to keep Alvis from chewing his fingers.

 **Toothless tucks his wings and lands on a sea stack. He shoots forward and evades the stalagmite, which CRUMBLES. Toothless opens his wings, loops, and charges forward. The Red Death raises her claw and SWIPES at Toothless. They fall beneath the rubble.**

A moment passed. The whole theater fell into silence.

"Is…is that…is that it?" Snotlout asked.

"Wait…wait…" Fishlegs shushed.

 **The Red Death smirks. Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless shoot out. The Red Death swings her tail and SMASHES three smaller sea stacks. Toothless easily evades all of them. They charge her. She builds an abundance of gas in her maw, but Toothless turns sharply to the sky. Surprised, the Red Death SHOOTS several small shots of fire. Toothless BARREL ROLLS to avoid the shots. Toothless soon retaliates with a few small blasts. They bounce of her thick skin. Hiccup GROWLS, then looks up at the pitch black clouds. An idea forms in his head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay Toothless, let's vanish!"**

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

"I get it! Misdirection and camouflage!" Niart realized.

"The Night Fury can blend in perfectly with the night sky and those clouds look pretty night sky-ish to me." Nogard added.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on, bud!"**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Here it comes!"**

"Please dodge it, please dodge it, please!" Woh muttered.

"They're not gonna make it!" Fishlegs wailed, covering his eyes.

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably.**

"Oh, thank Thor." Valka sighed.

 **From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them. HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings.**

"To think, the lad's about this close," Gobber pinched his fingers to the point where they nearly touched. "This close, to ending the Dragon War."

"I'd feel better if ending the war didn't mean him sending himself on a suicide mission!" Stoick said slamming the barely surviving armrest of his seat for the umpteenth time.

"Well, how's what he's doing any different from what we do every other month?"

"We have a fleet."

"He has a Night Fury." Gobber countered, effectively winning the argument. Stoick turned back to the screen, worry coloring his face.

"Gods, please…I wasn't the best father, but please…keep my son from harm." He whispered.

 **It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Watch out!"**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

At that moment, the overall worry for Hiccup's safety increased dramatically. Without the tail to keep Toothless airborne, the dragon rider duo had just flown straight into hot water.

"Without the tail, Toothless can't fly for much longer!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Toothless?" Tuffnut asked the rotund boy.

"Well…that is his name, isn't it?"

"Uh, well… yeah, but I mean, we're on a first-name basis with-"

"Tuff, with all we've seen today, can you still say that dragons are bloodthirsty savages who exist solely for the kill?"

Tuffnut fell silent.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works."**

 **EXT. SKY-CONTINUOUS**

 **The Bone Head teens are up in the sky on Bois. Bois seems distracted before his eyes suddenly clear up. The teens pay no mind; they're mesmerized by the view. Even Ruoy's grinning.**

"Ruoy with a real smile on his face; who'd thought?" Hiccup chuckled.

 _"ME!"_ Mask announced happily, only to receive a clubbing blow from Valka's staff-again. _"OW!"_

"Don't you dare ruin this, Mask!"

 _"Are you just gonna cut me off every time I try to talk, lady?!"_

"Perhaps."

 **WOH (GIDDY)**

 **"Can you believe we're on a dragon!? Look at us, we're so high up!"**

Woh's giggling like a girl.

 _"At least someone's having fun."_ Mask grumbled as he returned to the rafters.

 **NOGARD (EXALTED)**

 **"This. Is. Beyond. Awesome! We really missed out – to think we could've been flying them all this time!"**

 **WOH**

 **"Oh! Look at that cloud over there! It's so fluffy!"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Yeah, fascinating. Of course, I'd be more interested if it didn't look like every other cloud!"**

 **WOH**

 **"So stab me! I'm just caught up in the moment – don't pretend you aren't!"**

 **Ruoy scowls and looks away. Woh smiles and sticks out her tongue, earning a growl.**

"Way to act your age, Woh." Hiccup pointed out.

"We can't all be dignified warriors fighting for truth and justice. Some of us like to retain our youth." Woh replied.

"I think it's cute." Nogard said absentmindedly. The five other teens looked at the introvert in surprise.

 **NIART**

 **"Hiccup really has it good, doesn't he – he sees this kind of stuff every day. Maybe when we get back we can pick out our own dragons."**

 **NOGARD (PUMPED)**

 **"Aw, yeah! No offense to you guys, but I'm so ready for a solo ride on my own dragon!"**

 **WOH (THOUGHTFUL)**

 **"I've actually got a dragon in mind already…"**

 **RUOY (COCKY)**

 **"Well, whatever dragon you pick, I guarantee it won't hold a candle to my choice!"**

 **Everyone on board stares at him in surprise.**

"See, he's already coming around!" Nogard laughed. Ruoy gave him a vicious stare and growl, but after what he saw from his unsuccessful shouting matches from earlier on, the flame-haired youth didn't look so intimidating anymore. What was once a fierce bully was reduced to a child throwing a tantrum in the eyes of many of Draak's young.

 **RUOY (CONT'D) (DEFENSIVE)**

 **"What!?"**

 **NIART**

 **"You actually want a dragon?"**

 **NOGARD**

 **"After you were ready to kill Hiccup's Night Fury and went on that warmongering tirade last week?"**

"The same tirade where he called our entire tribe idiots?" Alta asked cheekily.

"The same one where he learned everything that we knew about dragons was wrong." Woh added.

 **WOH**

 **"Honestly, we figured you'd be the last person on earth to want a dragon."**

Alta smirks. Ruoy blushes and looks away again.

 **RUOY**

 **"Well…I mean, if everybody else is going to, then… well, I-I guess it can't hurt or anything."**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Oh man…Just imagine it – flying, every day. We'll surf the clouds, explore new uncharted islands, we could even have races!"**

"Dragon races? Dragon races…" Hiccup pondered.

"Hiccup, don't count on becoming a competitor." Alta spoke.

"Why not?"

"Ask the _super-fast_ obsidian colored reptile behind you." Alta pointed.

"I can't help my totally awesome obsidian colored reptile, right Toothless?"

 _ **"Hey, it's my nature. I am what I am and that's all that I am."**_

The crew from Berk sat in envy. Ever since the counter-raid on Berk, they've entertained themselves with fantasies of riding on the backs of dragons. No one but Hiccup and anyone he deemed appropriate could handle, befriend, and ride a Night Fury, so they decided to focus on more common dragons.

Astrid decided that she would really like learning to ride a Nadder before quickly dismissing a mutinous thought from her mind.

Snotlout personally saw himself with nothing else but a Night Fury. Just think—Snotlout Jorgenson, rider of the Night Fury and Chief of Berk! The mere beginnings of the fantasy made it too good to pass up. In fact, with a Night Fury, Astrid would come crawling to him, just the way he liked his women, well, will like his women. But, if the rarity of the Night Fury proved true, then as much as any Jorgenson hated second place, he'd gladly make do with a Monstrous Nightmare.

Fishlegs personally wanted to study dragons. The thought of floating so many feet off of solid ground terrified the big-boned youth. However…if he had no other choice at all, then he would choose the safest option and go with a Gronkle. Like Hiccup said, Gronkles had tough, tenacious skin.

The Twins didn't care whichever dragon they received as long as they could have as much fun as possible with it.

 **RUOY**

 **"Yeah, don't get too excited about that last bit. I'll be racing circles around you amateurs!"**

 **WOH**

 **"Says the guy who was kicking and screaming when he had to drag him onto Bois!"**

 **Woh, Nogard, and Niart laugh at Ruoy, who's scowling again.**

The teenage crews of both islands along with several of the dragons laughed at the scornful youth as he grew red in the face for maybe the seventh time in the past hour. "So…you actually think that your dragon, whichever you choose, could beat our choices for dragons?" Nogard chuckled.

"Well, I don't hear you guys bragging about your picks!" Ruoy countered.

"That's because, unlike you, we don't count our chickens before they hatch!" Woh said.

"Plus, you'd need a Skrill or something if you even wanted to try matching Toothless in speed." Nogard finished.

 **ALTA**

 **"Look guys, I'm all for riding dragons too, especially since this was my idea, but right now I'm a bit more concerned with where we're flying them, because in case you haven't noticed…"**

 **The teens look around. They're entering the fog of Helheim's gate. A sudden fear grips them.**

 _"This, ladies and gentlemen, is where things start to get a bit edgy." _ Mask announced, a somber undertone in his voice.

 **NIART**

 **"Okay, getting really creeped out here."**

 **RUOY**

 **"I can barely see my hand in front of my face."**

 **NOGARD**

 **"That's my hand!"**

 **WOH**

 **"And my face!"**

 **Bois looks around erratically. His eyes dart left and right until he lets out a fearful BARK. Alta pets his head down.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Bois, what's wrong?"**

* * *

 **INT. SKY-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ALPHA!? A DRAGON!? I'LL TEAR YOU RIGHT FROM YOUR SEAT IN THE SKY!"_**

"You…" Alta chuckled.

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"You're just, well…" Alta trailed off.

"Tenacious, fearless? Borderline insane?"

"Maybe, something… of the three."

 **They jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade her. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer."**

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. She narrows her eyes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Hold, Toothless."**

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from her throat - ignition is coming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"NOW!"**

 **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Her amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. She glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. She throws open her wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop her momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, she sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg.**

.

.

.

"Oh wow. W-We did it! Toothless, we did it, bud! The Red Death, she's gone!"

 _ **"We did it! We conquered death, Hiccup!"**_ Toothless jumped up, barking in joy, but then abruptly stopped. " _ **We conquered death. Does that mean we're immortal now?"**_ Hiccup let out a joyful laugh in reply. Alvis started clapping his hands and gurgled joyfully. It seemed that the infant didn't just have a metaphysical relationship with his father, but a deep spiritual bond as well. Hiccup beamed as he rubbed his nose to his son's, earning a squeal of glee.

This glee proved contagious as the entire Draak room burst into cheers! Parents hugged their children and swung them around with joy. Jubilant wives kissed their husbands passionately. Brothers in arms smashed their helmets together and sang songs and did little jigs. The abomination that had plagued them for centuries had fallen! The dragons no longer had to stick out their own necks to feed a lazy, overfed, power-drunk demon who never once saw the sunlight! Families no longer had to go day after day, wondering when the next dragon raid would come because no more raids would come.

Hiccup and Toothless would kill the Red Death.

The Dragon War would meet its end.

Ruoy shot his arms into the air and yelled in victory. Niart did the same… promptly before fainting out of shock from the whole scene. Nogard pumped his fist before getting glomped by Woh, who needed someone to hug. As much as she loved Hiccup and Alta, her overwhelming shows of affection couldn't continue without getting old.

Hiccup and Toothless stood before Valka and Cloudjumper. The former's eyes shined with pride and the latter looked down warmly at the Night Fury. _**"You've done well. Both of you."**_

Toothless had to bow his head to hide his blush. _**"Thanks, Rain Slasher."**_ Hiccup looked up shyly at his mother, who beamed at him proudly.

"Well…I broke my word to not kill a dragon." Hiccup spoke.

"Aye, but if didn't, that beast would've surely killed you for disturbing her sleep." Valka chuckled.

"I wonder what the chief would say about this." Hiccup sighed.

"He's probably still having trouble believing it."

"Ah'm not!" Hairke shouted indignantly.

Alta couldn't believe what her eyes beheld. This boy, this unassumingly average boy, not only learned to ride a Night Fury, let alone befriend one, but he also managed to perform a magnificent counter-raid for her village and he would end a 300 year old war. Alta dreamed of this happening, but never did she ever expect her generation to end the war. This boy, this clumsily cute boy just secured the future of Vikings and Dragons everywhere.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Berk Room...**_

"OH, YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'VE DONE IT, HICCUP! YOU KILLED THE RED DEATH!" Gobber cheered at the top of his lungs. Fishlegs slumped against his seat, satisfied that no one had to lose their lives fighting against the Red Death. The Twins couldn't stop jumping around.

"That was amazing!"

"Amazing? That was mega, flipping Odin-awesome! Did you hear him scream at that thing?!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Boy, did I… Never thought Hiccup had such a…" Ruffnut trailed off enchantedly, cutting herself off with an aroused purr, something Tuffnut and Astrid found incredibly disturbing for separate reasons.

 _"Everyone! I'd advise you to get back in your seats. Yes, the Red Death has been vanquished but that's not the end of it." _ Mask informed gravely. His voice carried into both rooms and both audiences sat down in their seats. Many questioned Mask's suddenly solemn change of tone-

Wait.

Oh dear Gods.

"Toothless'/ _ **My tail**_!" Everyone shouted.

 **Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"No. No!"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air.**

"NO!" The collective tribes yelled.

 **The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"HICCUP!"_**

 **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup, but the fireball swallows them both.**

* * *

An eerie silence filled the theater. The jubilant attitude that filled the air had vanished and in its stead came a gnawing sense of fear, dread, guilt, anger, and sadness bottled all in one. Both the Hooligan tribe and the Bone Head tribe just witnessed how the Dragon War would finally meet its end. However, Mask failed to mention that the war would have very steep consequences.

The life of Hiccup potentially being one of them.

 **INT. DRAGON ISLAND**

 **A miserable scene greets us. Toothless lay on the ground, battered and bruised. A small, but noticeable tear exists in one of his wings. Ashes and embers fly around him as he MOANS in pain.**

 _ **TOOTHLESS (WEARY)**_

 _" **Hiccup..."**_

 **Toothless, despite everything, lifts his head and looks around for Hiccup. After a while, Toothless sees Hiccup, covered in ash. Toothless tries to move his body but falls. He uses his hind legs and chin to crawl towards his fallen human.**

Alvis watched silently as his father hadn't moved. Like any normal baby, Alvis didn't quite understand the handicap that was death. He simply thought his dad was sleeping. However, unlike normal babies, tears began running down the baby's face as bit by bit, piece by piece, the gravity of the situation sunk in.

When baby Alvis realized that his father stood a good chance of dying, only then did he begin to wail.

"Alvis, Alvis, I'm here." Hiccup soothed. "I'm here. I'm fine." He continued as he buried the distraught babe in his tunic.

 _ **TOOTHLESS (WEARY) (CONT'D)**_

" _ **Hiccup… Hiccup…. Hiccup…"**_

Normally, Snotlout would've dismissed this and said that his cousin would be fine, but he seriously doubted that statement now. If the fall didn't kill him, the fire definitely would've. His pale complexion didn't help at all, either. Despite everything, no matter how much Snotlout hated Hiccup, no matter how he wished they didn't share blood…they did. With the recent developments, including the revelation that these "devils" didn't kill for the sake of killing, Snotlout, as well as the majority of Berk, had to accept the fact that dragons and Vikings had more in common than they thought.

 **Toothless crawls to Hiccup and wraps him in his form. He whimpers and licks the boy's cheek. Hiccup's eyes open slowly**.

 **HICCUP (WEAK)**

 **"T-Toothless…"**

Small gaps of relief echoed through the theater, but no one rejoiced. Hiccup falling unconscious after a fall didn't mean much, but this time, he had fallen into a fireball and judging by the boy's complexion, Hiccup's life could've very well just changed into moments.

"He's still alive…" Alta etched out. She didn't get her hopes up however. Who knew how long Hiccup had to live?

 **TOOTHLESS (PAINED JOY)**

" _ **I'm here, Hiccup!"**_

 **HICCUP** **(WEAK)**

 **"Toothless…my…I can't…"**

Despite the apprehension, curiosity rose at Hiccup's statement.

 **Toothless whimpers in remorse.**

 **TOOTHLESS** _ **(DEVASTATED)**_

 _" **I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean it. But it… it was the only way I could save you."**_

 **Hiccup chuckles weakly and pats his dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP** **(WEAK)**

" **I-It's okay, bud. You did what you had to do. Thank you. Honestly though…I guess I deserve this…"**

" _No, you don't."_ Alta said to herself.

 **Toothless' eyes widen.**

 **TOOTHLESS (DISBELIEF)**

" _ **How can you say that?! Hiccup, you-"**_

 **HICCUP** **(WEAK)**

 **"I took a piece of you…It's only fair you take a piece of me."**

Hiccup slowly started to understand. He _**would**_ lose something from battling the monster, but what would it be? If it equated to Toothless losing his ability to fly, then how would he cope with it?

Alta her teeth together and clenched her fists. She trembled. How many times would this boy continuing that remind himself of flaws that didn't exist? Why didn't he just take what he could've and left while he was ahead?

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **Hiccup, no…I-I was too angry to think properly…I shouldn't have wished something like that on anyone, you least of all."**_

 **HICCUP** **(WEAK)**

 **"I don't blame you for anything bud. I'm not mad."**

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' maw, nodding. Toothless replied with a mournful whimper, almost a groan.

 **Hiccup feels himself slipping. Toothless nudges him.**

 **HICCUP** **(WEAK) (CONT'D)**

 **"Bud…I-I don't know…if I'm going to make it."**

"Stop it." Alta growled.

"Alta-" Hiccup began.

 **TOOTHLESS (PLEADING)**

" _ **Don't say that! You have to hold on! Please… for me!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"If…if that happens…I want to make sure I go without regrets. I'm not heading off to Valhalla until I get this off my chest."**

"STOP IT!" Alta screamed, pouncing onto Hiccup aggressively, eliciting a groan. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, HICCUP HADDOCK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

 **Toothless reels in confusion.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **W-What do you mean?**_ **"**

 **Hiccup lets out a choked cough.**

 **HICCUP** **(SOFT)**

 **"Toothless… you'd still be my friend, right…? Even…even if you knew something bad about me? Would you still be my friend no matter how horrible it was…?"**

"STOP SAYING THESE THINGS!" She cried. _"You're always like this; you always have to be Hiccup, the lone Dragon Rider! You always think that the burden of this war is yours to carry. You selflessly put yourself out there as if you owe it to the world."_

 _"Alta, I told you, no one but Toothless and I could do this. I didn't want anyone, Vikings or Dragons, to die because of a gluttonous monster!"_

 _"SO YOU LEAVE US?!"_

Hiccup couldn't say a single word to Alta's proclamation, not only because he still hadn't gotten used to her pounces, but also because of the tears falling from her eyes onto his face.

 _"After everything you did for us...after everything we did for you…even after kissing me, you'll still leave?" She whispered as she bowed her head in a vain attempt to stop herself from crying. As he watched Alta, he started to realize that the apple really didn't fall to far from the tree. How many times has his own father made promises that he couldn't keep? How often did_ _ _ **he**__ _throw around Thor's name in cohesion with those promises? How often did he kiss his wife before sailing to the nest and promise to come back?_

 _"Alta..." He softly spoke, caressing her face as if it'd break from the smallest amount of force._

 **Toothless' eyes quiver.**

 **TOOTHLESS (PAINED)**

" _ **What is with you and saying all these stupid things? The answer should be obvious…Hiccup, stop thinking you deserve all this sadness!"**_

 **HICCUP (GUILTY)**

 **"You wouldn't be doing this if you knew…"**

" _ **But I do know."**_ Toothless replied somberly. _**"You definitely could kill a Flame Skin with the tricks you've learned…but you wouldn't. You wouldn't because you're a good person, Hiccup."**_

 **Hiccup coughs again.**

 **HICCUP** **(MOURNFUL)**

 **"Bud, when we left Berk that day, I-I wasn't lying when I said I was tired of being pushed around, of being a…a Hiccup…but, there was…something else…something I didn't tell you…"**

 **TOOTHLESS (STARTLED)**

" _ **What?"**_

 **HICCUP** ( **CONFESSING)**

 **"Playing with you every day in the woods…those were the happiest days of my life."**

 **Toothless smiles. Hiccup's flooded with relief.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I-I had a real friend, and playing with you helped me learn so much about dragons, things that no Viking ever bothered to learn since they didn't help in killing them. I took advantage of that knowledge and I had gotten so much better in dragon training; I was pushed to the top of the class in no time… Imagine everyone's surprise to find that Hiccup, Hiccup the Useless, got so good in Dragon Training. They'd thought the world was going crazy…"**

Fishlegs struggled hard not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He felt horrible. He and Hiccup used to be friends a long time ago, they used to play together, have fun together, geek out about dragons together and he decided to ditch him because of his parents. He desperately wanted to make amends, but no amount of apologies could make Hiccup reconsider, hell, he just kissed a girl that wasn't Astrid. He helped drive Hiccup away. The only reason the others didn't give him hell was because of his size. Since he beefed up, he fell into the crowd quite easily unlike Hiccup, who stuck out like a sore thumb.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" **Remind me to rip open the person who gave you that stupid nickname."**

Snotlout blanched. He had called Hiccup "Useless" many times in the film and if that Night Fury happened to be in the dragon room, then, well, he would not have a fun time.

 **Hiccup chuckles and pets Toothless.**

 **HICCUP (FOND)**

" **Stupid, overprotective lizard."**

 **Hiccup's smile turns into a frown.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(RESOLUTE)**

 **"But because I had gotten so good in training, I was selected to take the final exam…"**

 **COUGH.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I was…I…I had to face the Monstrous Nightmare…and kill it…"**

 **Toothless froze, taking this in. Hiccup continues.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"They said… they said it was supposed to be an honor."**

Even Ruoy had to feel for the young dragon rider. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Hiccup had to endure for 15 years. He himself was a Viking-minded youth which made it easier for him to adapt to the war. Hiccup, however, he had to find his place on his own. He had no one who wanted to help him. He had no one who cared enough to show him the way. The blacksmith he mentioned, Gobber, he sounded like a real stand-up guy but one man can only do so much. He had to admire Alta, she didn't leave, even if no one but her father and Logo wanted her around, but Hiccup, he had to find the answer to his meaning on his own.

" **I could take my place among great warriors and champions of righteousness. For so long, I thought it was what I wanted…but when it came down to a scrawny little boy and the world's most terrifying dragon bound and trapped in the woods…I couldn't. I thought it was fear…that I was weak and unable to kill a dragon, but maybe…maybe it was because I was strong enough not to…"**

Astrid, at this point in the film, had begun to greatly fear for Hiccup's safety. For the moment, she had forgotten her vendetta against him and wanted nothing more than to see him safe. Since he ran away, it only stood to reason that she would end up killing the Nightmare to complete her training. Her brain lurched, extremely bothered with the fact that she would have to kill a creature that didn't need to fight anymore. In regards to Hiccup, she had spent most of the day angry at him for robbing her of what, until a few 30 minutes ago, seemed like the greatest honor for any Viking. Now, she started to see that Hiccup only meant well.

 **TOOTHLESS (SHOCKED)**

 _" **Hiccup…"**_

 **HICCUP** **(CHOKED)**

 **"In the end…I couldn't…I couldn't kill that dragon, just like I couldn't kill you."**

 **The tears are running down Hiccup's ashen face.**

 **"I couldn't kill any dragon…I c-couldn't even point a dagger at one, because all I would see…was you. My…my best friend…"**

Toothless felt horrible for Hiccup. His precious human had suffered for so long under those damn Vikings and the laws and all he could do was sit in his cove and wait day after day to see his human. Even if he hadn't known Hiccup for as long as he did, if he had known how much Hiccup had suffered because of them, he would've taken him away from them so he would never have to suffer again.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **Hiccup, it's okay…"**_

 **HICCUP** **(SOBBING)**

 **"I-I couldn't let it come to that between us…I couldn't let it go back to 'Vikings vs. Dragons' with us…You were…you were all I had, bud – I couldn't lose you. I c-couldn't…be alone again…"**

Valka, when Mask had first brought her here had given her rather scathing pieces of how much of a hard time the boy had ever since Cloudjumper took her all those years ago. After the first few snippets, she had nearly fallen on her knees in tears. When he finished speaking to her, Cloudjumper had to support her. She considered it a gift, an absolute _mercy_ that Hiccup didn't hold her leaving against her. That didn't prevent from feeling horrible, however. Now, she could only sit and watch as her son takes his potential last breaths of air.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **Hiccup…I would never leave you…You could tear off my wings and legs and I'd still call you my friend. I just want…I wanted to stay with you…"**_

 **HICCUP (MOURNFUL)**

 **"I had to leave…I had to abandon everyone and everything I knew. I wouldn't let them take you away, I'd die before that happened…I wouldn't stay…knowing what might happen…"**

At this point in time, the Hooligan tribe felt completely miserable. Ever since Hiccup was born, intentionally or otherwise, they had made it their business to have as little to do with them as possible. They didn't even use his reputation as an excuse. Every single time he tried to help, instead of encouraging him to maybe make some tweaks and adjustments, they simply panned the idea. They didn't do anything to help the kid. In fact, sometimes, when the teens had fun beating him like a dog, a few adults would throw rocks or bad fruit at him out of pure spite. They wanted to call themselves a tight-knit community when it was actually a world of kill or be killed.

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **I wouldn't let you stay…I'd take you away myself if I knew. I'm sorry…I had no idea what you were going through…"**_

 **Hiccup's short of breath. His hand's slipping from Toothless' head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I love you, Toothless…"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" _ **And I love you, Hiccup…"**_

 **Hiccup finally falls limp. Toothless shuts his eyes and covers his form.**

* * *

"You promised you'd come back to Alvis…you promised you'd come back to me…you even called Draak 'home,' so why would you leave? Toothless has done much more for you than we have, I can understand, but…"

Hiccup cut the girl off with a tight embrace.

"If I didn't go…chances are…I might lose you and Alvis. I also told you, well Toothless actually, that I didn't want to wake up every day wondering if this would be the last I see of Draak, Toothless, Alvis or you. I heard once, when I was a kid, if you love someone, let them go…then I was told…if someone loves you and you let them go, they come back to you."

Alta scoffed, wondering where Hiccup was going with this. Woh however, genre savvy as she was, grabbed Mask's cloak and used it as a handkerchief.

"Alta, maybe I shouldn't have made a certainty of coming back to Draak, at least under my own and Toothless' power. It seems that no matter what I do, I'll always find a way to someone who I care about cry." Hiccup sighed regretfully, wiping the tears from the girl's eyes. "I wanted to make sure that my time with Draak isn't temporary, but permanent."

"But you could've just kept defending the village with your counterraids..."

"Yeah, but the village would still end up wrecked. I didn't want to leave the lives of you and Alvis up to chance every raid Draak has."

"...It would've been worth it."

"What?"

Alta moved her bangs from her eyes, revealing a pair of amber orbs, glistening with tears.

"We always rebuild, just like Dad said. Even if you didn't bring the war to an end, you, Alvis, and Toothless...you three brought so much joy to my life in a whole a couple of months. I could only dream of Vikings and Dragons living in harmony, but you made it happen. I could only dream of our village going one raid without losing anyone or anything, but you made it happen. I could only dream of this war, this blasted, bloody, Thor-forsaken war finally coming to an end, but you made that happen, too. Hiccup, you make my dreams come true. I know how shallow or fake this must sound, but...I lo-"

Hiccup, at many points in his life, had no idea what to do. When his father gave him a hammer for the first time, he dropped it so quickly, he nearly destroyed his foot.

Not here.

When Snotlout asked him to play when they were kids, he didn't know that his cousin, as well as the Nut twins were planning to beat him up simply for fun.

Not here!

When talking with Astrid, especially when talking to Astrid, he had no idea what to say, what to do, and more than often ended up liking like a love-struck fool.

NOT HERE!

Here, this girl, this funny, smart, strong-willed, confident, attractive girl who Hiccup believed he'd have no chance with, sat in his lap, pouring her heart out to him. This girl, who shattered his inhibitions and practically told him that everyone had lied to him about his worth as a person, just told him how much he meant to her. So Hiccup did the one, appropriate thing in his position.

He cut her off with a gentle kiss.

* * *

 _ **In the Berk room…**_

A loud, mournful cry echoed throughout the Berk room as Stoick the Vast ran to the door and pounded away at it with everything he had. He had fallen into a baseless rage at the sight of his blood falling. At first, it was a recommended thought, but now it was a necessity.

He wouldn't allow this to happen. He wouldn't let Hiccup leave.

No matter what he may have done, his son would **NOT** give up his live to end a war, even if he knew how. Hiccup still had so much to live for, even if his father didn't give him much to live for at the beginning of it all.

"MASK! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT, RIGHT NOW!"

" _And why should I?"_

"I REFUSE TO LET MY SON GIVE HIS LIFE TO STOP A WAR! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! IF ANYTHING, I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE!" Stoick bellowed in anguish. "I failed. Gods, what kind of father, husband, or chief am I? I failed Hiccup. I failed Valka. I failed my tribe. I did this to them. I was a father to Berk instead of my own son. Hell, he makes a better father than me! I should've listened to them, but no, I have to be a boar-headed, stubborn troll and disregard my family to fulfill my duties as chief! How could I have put my duty before my family?"

" _It's satisfying to see that you've realized how much of a fool you were, Stoick. However, my rules still apply. No one from Berk is allowed in there. If Hiccup decides to come back, then by all means, I'll let you see him. Under no other circumstance will you ever get so close as to deprive him of his destiny._

With that, Mask vanished.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Draak room…**_

Alta Walker Skulason sat dumbfounded as Hiccup cut her off while she was confessing. Her heart couldn't handle the sight of Hiccup dead with no one there to protect him but Toothless, who definitely looked worse for wear. She told him that dragon raids wouldn't matter to her, not only because she could rely on more than just her father and a few able-bodied Vikings to defend the village as best as they could, but she also had someone who could prevent dragons from causing extensive amounts of the damage to her home. All she wanted was to be with Hiccup, Toothless, and Alvis and as long as she could stay with them, she'd be fine.

She didn't expect the boy she loved to hit her with a shut-up kiss.

For all of five seconds, her being screamed with joy as she fervently returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Just like that, the two brunettes sat there, whirled in each other's arms and caught in a searing lip-lock. After a few minutes...days...or months, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Alta...I feel the same way."

She blushed.

"You are the strongest girl I've ever met. I may have ran away from my problems which no one can fault me for, but you, you stuck to what you believed, even when everyone demanded that you change, including your old man. Also, you brought out the best in me. You plucked me out of whatever self-depreciative slump I was in and made me realize that I have so many good points; good points that no one back home would ever have found in me. You're also very funny, great with kids, and well, you're just...well...amazing. I'd have to write a book just to illustrate how amazing you are."

"What brought that on?" Alta asked dreamily. "The kiss, I mean."

"You looked so cute, Alta. I _**had**_ to kiss you." Hiccup replied, very pleased with himself.

"No, you didn't." Alta replied, flicking the boy's nose playfully.

"Yes, I did. Your lips were demanding to be kissed!" He replied, slightly rubbing his nose.

"How can you tell what my lips demand, dragon boy? I didn't demand you to kiss me!" Alta giggled.

"No, but your lips did." Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"May I have another?" She asked sweetly.

"You can have as many as you like." He replied warmly as the two teens locked lips once more.

* * *

 **There will be two more chapters before the end of part II. Still, I want to know...should I keep this story as is or should I break it up into sagas? I'll either keep this, or I'll break it off and separate the film series into sagas, with everyone going home after Hiccup leaves, Hiccup and Alta's first real kiss, and however Chaos' rewrite for the New Life for a Hiccup ends.**

 **If the kissing turned you off, I apologize. I'm not good at kissing scenes, or fight scenes, or scenes that require action of the romantic, humorous, or physical kind.**

 **Oh well, as a good writer once told me: "We're all still amateurs."**

 **Also, a fan of this story really likes the idea of Hiccup being shared. I won't lie, at first, I liked this idea too, but continuity says that Hiccup settles for Alta in the end. I'll let you figure out what I want from you all in the end.**

 **Sorry for changing the length of chapter if it caught you off-guard. A fan didn't like how short it was and frankly, neither did I, so I elongated it.**

 **I wouldn't get any ideas.**

 **Next chapter: Love is Homeward Bound.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	18. Love is Home to the Future

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version) - II

 **FINALLY!**

 **Man, I had to think over and over about what to do with this chapter. I wanted to end this here and take a break so I could go back to Spectrum. After I got to a good point with Spectrum, I'd take a break and start HNL part 3. I won't lie, I'm starting to binge Friendship is Magic so I can have a better idea of what I'm writing about when it comes to that story. But…you guys really like this story and I won't lie…I've grown quite fond of this story, considering it's my most reviewed, favorited, and followed work on this website.**

 **With that in mind, I'll be deleting my other stories next week. I need to be real. Some of those, I was a naïve high school underclassman when I started them. Now I'm a collegiate upperclassmen and against my wishes…I've grown, not just in my writing, but I need to start being more realistic.**

 **Those stories are cringe-worthy, and I won't be continuing them. But I will continue Spectrum sometime in the future. When? Even I don't know.**

 **This is the last chapter to part II. So…you guys like the story the way it is, so it'll stay this way. As for Hiccup, well, I don't want to ruin the surprise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Love is Home to the Future

Several emotions ran high in the theater as the Hooligan and Bonehead tribes sat watching Hiccup's life unfold before them. Watching their most recent raid play out at the beginning, none from Berk could have guessed it would be their last as it all led up to the war's unbelievable conclusion now. A heavy blanket of sadness and guilt hung over both tribes, nearly suffocating the Hooligans in the midst of it.

However, for a certain pair of brunettes, more pleasant emotions of love and tranquility enveloped them. Seeing someone you cared about fall to his death and lay in his potential final moments never failed to force out one's true feelings, as Alta had discovered. Luckily for her, those feelings were returned by Hiccup in their first kiss.

Valka looked on in joy, while Hairke looked at Hiccup with a mix of surprise, outrage, and…pride. Ruoy scoffed at the two, but Woh smacked him in the exposed area of the back of his head. Nogard quietly pumped his fist for the two, and Niart simply sat back happy for them.

When the brunettes broke their third kiss, they looked at each other before laughing pleasantly.

"Aww, you're blushing." Alta cooed.

"What about you? You're as red as a tomato."

 _"Starting again!"_ Mask burst, before jumping back into the rafters, making a point not to go back out until next time.

"Don't get me wrong, I like him, I do. It's just weird for him to keep popping in and out like that." Hiccup sighed.

"Yep."

"You said it." Nogard nodded.

 _ **NADDER (O.S)**_

 _"…_ _ **Love?"**_

 **Toothless raises his head. The fleeing dragons return. They now surround him, but the ferocity has left their eyes.**

"Oh, boy. This is not gonna be pretty." Said Nogard.

"Looks like her Highness might get the last roar after all." Woh added.

"They wouldn't try to hurt Hiccup and Toothless, would they?" Niart asked, suddenly frightened for the dragon-rider duo.

 **A lone dragon, a Nadder steps forward to Toothless. Toothless stares pleadingly at the dragon.**

 **TOOTHLESS (DESPERATE)**

 ** _"_ _Please…don't hurt him…"_**

 **The Nadder stops.**

 **NADDER**

 **" _What did you say?"_**

 **TOOTHLESS** _ **(FEROCIOUS)**_

 ** _"_ _I said don't hurt him! Try it and I'll kill you!"_**

 **Toothless ROARS and bares his teeth.**

 **NADDER**

 ** _"_ _No…what you said before. You said 'love.' Who did you say it to?"_**

 **The Nadder slightly retreats and bows. Toothless slightly drops the threatening visage.**

 _ **TOOTHLESS (HARSH)**_

 ** _"_ _Why do you care?"_**

 **NADDER**

 ** _"_ _It's a human, right? You have a human there with you – why would you want to protect one of them? You're a dragon, humans are our enemies! They kill us without reason or mercy!"_**

 **Numerous BARKS and ROARS support the Nadder.**

Neither of the two tribes could refute that statement. Everything they witnessed today of what happened and what will happen really forced them to view things from the dragons' perspective. Though most still weren't willing to truly acknowledge anything other than the difference in body count.

 _ **TOOTHLESS**_

 ** _"_ _Not this human! He's different from the others!"_**

 **NADDER (ACCUSATORY, but INQUISITIVE)**

 ** _"_ _Why? What makes this one human so special? What would make you choose him over your own kind!?"_**

 _ **TOOTHLESS**_

 ** _"_ _My kind? MY KIND!? Was I truly one of you; you seemed content to deem me as one of the demons that the humans accuse us of being! Did you have ANY idea how alone I was? I was ready to return to my sire of death, that solitude was so painful!"_**

Hiccup immediately turned to hug his best friend. "Oh, bud…" It seemed that the only difference that the boy and dragon shared at this point was species. Hiccup had never imagined before now that any other being ever knew of pain like his. He prayed no one else could know of that kind of loneliness. Guess that was for nothing.

" _ **I told you, didn't I?"**_ Toothless chuckled sadly. _**"I understand how it feels…to be ostracized. Even though we had different reasons, we both shared unbearable solitude before that fateful night."**_

The twins had refrained from vocalizing themselves as a result of what they saw a few moments ago. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had just ended the dragon war once and for all...on dragon back, no less. The gnawing, sinking feeling in their guts had returned, only stronger.

"Hey, Tuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that stony feeling in our stomachs from earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"It's back…but a lot worse than before."

"Argh, none of this makes any sense! Why are we feeling bad about the twig now? It's not like there's anything we can do for him, especially when he's got the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death backing him! Why the change?"

Fishlegs decided to speak. "You ever heard of the saying 'You never know how much you love something until it's gone?'" The twins nodded. "Well, this is a perfect scenario. We isolated Hiccup and he sought fellowship elsewhere, even from a dragon. Now he's gone, and who knows if he'll ever come back."

 **The dragons all bow their heads in shame.**

 _ **TOOTHLESS(CONT'D)**_

 ** _"_ _This human gave me what no one else did, and convinced me that life was still worth living! You think me a monster, then a traitor for that, but that was only on HER terms!"_**

 **The Nadder's head jerks back up.**

 _ **NADDER (CONFUSED)**_

 **" _What do you mean, WAS?"_**

 **The dragons watch in confusion until they realize-something's missing.**

 _ **NADDER (CONT'D)**_

 ** _"_ _W-Where…where is the Queen?"_**

 **The dragons suddenly look around for any sign of their ruler. Toothless shields Hiccup further with half of his tail.**

 _ **TOOTHLESS**_

 ** _"_ _This human…what he did for me, me personally, I can never repay him enough for. But after what he did for us…for ALL of us…you should be bowing before him…!"_**

Gobber nodded. "Too right, tha' one is."

 **The Nadder stares back at Toothless in confusion. Toothless CHUFFS and raises his head.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 ** _"Behold the ashes that fall before you and litter the earth…"_**

 **The dragons look around at the embers and ashes on the ground beneath. The air has a burnt odor.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D) (HOLLOW)**

 _"_ _ **They are all that remain of Her wretched existence…the Red Death…is no more."**_

Snotlout grumbled to himself. Despite all his cousin's trials, his jealousy directed him to the fact that Hiccup, his personal punching bag, went from dragon training failure to war-ending hero in less than a day! Nothing about this stood well with the jilted Jorgenson.

 **Shrieks and roars of disbelief and joy fill the air. Some dragons stumble over themselves.**

 _ **NADDER**_

 ** _"_ _And how did she meet her demise?"_**

 **Toothless, still bruised, slowly moves his wing to show Hiccup's form. He carefully caresses his face with a claw**.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **" _This boy...he and I…in countless winters' times, the Queen's power was unmatched. No human could vanquish Her, no dragon could vanquish Her, not alone at least. I trembled as any of you would, even with my own might, at the thought of facing Her, but this human…"_**

 **NADDER (AGGRIEVED)**

 **" _Why…would a human…a youngling, no less…why would he go so far for dragons?"_**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"_ _To protect us – that was his wish. He carried it out, and now we have a new future."_**

 **An arm rises and falls on Toothless' snout. The dragon looks down to see an unconscious Hiccup.**

"Okay, that's heartwarming, awesome, and somewhat creepy at the same time." Said Woh.

"Only Hiccup could bond with Toothless to such a point that he could feel his dragon's discomfort while unconscious." Niart observed.

 **The dragons look on, envious of their bond. The Nadder moves slightly forward to approach Hiccup. Hiccup shifts and touches the snout of the Nadder. The Nadder melts into the touch. After a few moments, the dragon bows its head and shut its eyes. The other dragons follow suit.**

 _ **NADDER**_

 ** _"_ _A-a new future… I… want-"_**

 **ALTA (HORRIFIED)**

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **Bois comes into view, carrying the teens from Draak. Alta leaps off Bois and runs to Toothless. The others take in the scene before them. Throngs of dragons surround Toothless, ashes litter the battlefield and a mountain has a HUGE, GAPING HOLE.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"What the heck happened here?"**

"A giant angry dragon came after me and Toothless, and we-"

" _Hiccup, I like you, but your sarcasm is painful at times."_ Mask whispered.

 **WOH**

 **"I'd say Toothless wasn't too keen on finding an entrance…"**

 **NIART**

 **"Are you kidding? No way Toothless did that going in! I'd say something else did…coming out…"**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Well, what could possibly have done that? Some super-mega dragon?"**

"Great guess, Mr. Introvert." Alta nodded. Nogard gave her a meek thumbs-up.

 **NIART**

 **"Ah, well…It's a distinct possibility…?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Forget the hole in the wall, take a look around, morons!"**

 **They turn around—they're SURROUNDED. They suddenly huddle together.**

 **NOGARD (LOUD WHISPER)**

 **"Well, Mr. Viking Prodigy!? You wanna do something?"**

 **RUOY (FEARFUL)**

 **"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU THINK I CAN TAKE ON THIS MANY!?"**

 **The dragons flinch and growl at the loud noises.**

"…Idiot." Hiccup and Alta sighed. They could tell the dragons were no longer a threat but they couldn't believe that Ruoy would endanger everyone by yelling at the top of his lungs in front of at least 300 wayward reptiles.

 **WOH (HARSH)**

 **"Great, thanks for shouting, Ruoy. Now we'll be dead a whole 5 minutes faster!"**

 **They shut their eyes, accepting their fate…after a few minutes, nothing's happening. Niart cracks an eye open.**

 **NIART (CONFUSED)**

 **"Hey… guys? Shouldn't we be dragon food right about now?"**

 **Nogard opens an eye as well.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"If my understanding of Viking history is correct, then yes, but Hiccup's pretty much been turning history on its head ever since he showed up."**

"I know that's right." Alta cooed, warmly pressing her lips against Hiccup's right cheek, earning a blush from said boy.

 **Ruoy won't open his eyes, even with Nogard's prodding. Woh relaxes with a cheerful smile.**

"Dude, you can open your eyes now." Niart sighed.

 **WOH (PROUD)**

 **"I guess they aren't going to attack. Maybe Hiccup tamed them all before we got here! Man, he works fast!"**

 **NIART**

 **"You think Hiccup did this? I don't know. As good as he is with dragons, I don't think even he could tame this many in such a short amount of time."**

 **Nogard's still shaking Ruoy, who refuses to open his eyes.**

"Ruoy, you don't need to keep your eyes closed anymore." Niart repeated.

"Gee, Niart, thanks. Now if you could let future me know that, everything would be perfect!" Ruoy drawled sarcastically.

"…I totally prefer Hiccup's sarcasm." Nogard spoke. Woh nodded her head in agreement.

 **NOGARD**

 **"You sure about that? He's got some real charisma when it comes to dragons. He probably only needed to tame a few and the rest just…I don't know, came around."**

 **NIART**

 **"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the hole in the cliff side. Hiccup couldn't possibly have done that, nor could any of these other dragons."**

 **NOGARD**

 **"I guess we'll just have to ask Hiccup about it."**

 **WOH**

 **"Uh, speaking of Hiccup, where is he?"**

"Yay! I've been remembered." Hiccup chuckled, not really offended that it took them that long to remember that they would come solely for him.

 **The three of them look around amongst the dragons.**

 **WOH (SUDDEN)**

" **Alta!"**

 **Ruoy finally opens an eye. He finds Alta huddled next to a Nadder and Toothless.**

 **RUOY**

" **There they are!"**

 **They all rush to her side. Alta's shoulders tremble. She lets out silent sobs.**

 **WOH (GENTLE)**

 **"Alta?"**

 **Woh touches Alta's shoulder. She turns to Woh and latches on to her.**

 **ALTA (DEVASTATED)**

 **"Hiccup…he's…he's…"**

 **They all turn to Toothless, who holds Hiccup in his forelimbs. Bruises and burns mar his pale flesh.**

Every pair of watching eyes noted with horrific detail the amount of damage that Hiccup had suffered during the battle. Children, wives, even some men turned away in sickness at the sight of the boy's body. Needless to say, if they felt bad about their treatment of Hiccup before, they definitely felt worse now.

That block sitting in the Twins' stomachs just grew exponentially as some of the bruises looked like what they gave Hiccup when Snotlout needed to "blow off steam." Fishlegs released a shuddering sigh of guilt, bearing a feeling like burning coals on his face. He wasn't sure if relief should have a place in him that for once, there were bruises that he really could do nothing to prevent. Astrid, who had stayed quiet, had conflicting emotions running through her. She definitely didn't feel like hacking Hiccup to pieces anymore, but, it-she didn't…

For some strange reason, she went from swearing vengeance against him to wanting nothing more than his complete and utter safety.

Valka, who held Alvis tightly in her arms, felt it worst of all. Seeing those bruises on the skin of her son greatly disturbed her, but the fact that she could do nothing to help made her extremely upset.

 **NOGARD (SHOCKED)**

 **"Wow, somebody did a number on him…"**

" _ **Understatement of the moon."**_ Toothless sighed.

 **NIART (FEARFUL)**

 **"I've only seen wounds that bad on the adults after raids…was Hiccup…fighting a dragon?"**

 **WOH**

 **"I don't know, but…"**

 **Labored breathing cuts her off. Hiccup's alive, but unconscious. SIGHS of relief fill the air.**

Alvis, who once again woken from a nap, started babbling loudly at the sight of his father breathing. He kept reaching out to the screen, wanting to touch his father's face…or pull on his hair.

 **WOH (CONT'D) (RELIEVED)**

 **"Hiccup seems okay for now. We just need to take him to the elder and he'll be patched up good as new. Nothing to freak out about, Alta."**

 **ALTA**

 **"N-No, you d-don't under-s-stand. H-Hiccup, his-"**

"His what? What's happened to Hiccup?"

 **RUOY (SHELLSHOCKED)**

 **"GREAT ODIN'S GHOST! LOOK!"**

 **All but Alta glare at him. Ruoy steadily turns green and starts breathing heavily. He points at a particular spot on Hiccup. They look. Nogard and Niart collapse.**

 **NOGARD (SICK)**

 **"Dear gods…"**

"What happened?!"

 **Bile rises in his throat. He blocks his mouth with one hand and supports his stomach with the other.**

 **NOGARD (SICK) (CONT'D)**

 **"Ohh, there's my lunch."**

 **Niart falls over. Woh can't take her eyes off of it.**

 **WOH (FROZEN)**

" **What…happened?"**

"FOR THOR'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!" Stoick roared in obvious frustration.

 **Alta composes herself. She turns to an expectant Toothless.**

 **ALTA (SHAKILY)**

 **"We have to get him back to Draak, before the wound gets infected. He doesn't have much time left."**

 **Woh removes the supplies from Bois. Nogard helps Niart to his feet and snaps Ruoy out his stupor. The five carry Hiccup over to Bois, resting him on the dragon's spine. Bois is ready to fly.**

" _ **What am I, chopped liver?"**_ The offended Night Fury huffed.

 **NIART**

 **"Wait! What about Toothless?"**

 **Said dragon lay on the ground, staring pleadingly at the group.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Good point, we can't just leave him here, and it looks like he's in no condition to fly."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, Bois can't take any more. There's no way he can carry all of us AND a Night Fury all the way back!"**

 **WOH**

" **And Hiccup won't be too happy to hear that we left his dragon behind."**

 **RUOY (GROWLING)**

 **"I told you we should have gotten Hairke and the other warriors before we left! They could have come in a ship and then we wouldn't have this problem! But NO! You HAD to be in a rush to go after your suicidal boyfriend!"**

"Hey!" Alta retorted hotly. "He may be my boyfriend but he's definitely not suicidal! He's just…unconventional."

"I want to think that was an insult." Hiccup laughed.

 **Nogard raises a skeptical eyebrow.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Wait, so… you're worried about Hiccup and Toothless?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"I'm NOT! I'm just worried that Draak will lose its surefire defense against the dragons by the time the next raid rolls in!"**

 **Ruoy crosses his arms and turns around, BLUSHING.**

"Aww, he really does care!" Hiccup cooed. Ruoy yelled at Hiccup to shut it, then turned away, blushing like he did on screen.

"So Ruoy's a jerk with a heart of gold. Who'd have thought?" Woh chuckled.

 **A ROAR emerges from the crowd. A large dragon coated in an armor of bones approaching – a Boneknapper.**

Everyone in the Hooligan tribe gasped. They all got their information about the Boneknapper from Gobber. They didn't believe him, but Stoick had the dragon written in the Book of Dragons just to placate the two-limbed blacksmith. They never thought they'd actually see one in real life.

"They're real?"

"Gobber wasn't just fibbin'?"

"They DO exist."

Gobber, however, had quite a bit to say. "AH-HA! I told you all! None of you believed me! The lot o' ye thought tha' this old codger had finally gone mad, didn' ye?! That humble pie doesn't taste too good, eh?"

Stoick would've killed for an ice block at this point in time. This whole day felt like getting hurled up and down by a dragon's tail. He woke up to see his son win dragon training only to get whisked to some magic room where he saw him down the legendary Night Fury. He disowned Hiccup for freeing the beast and even…gods above, he named Snotlout, of all Vikings…heir.

His wife, Valka returned to him, only to tear into him for not doing enough for Hiccup. But then again, he did have-no, he shouldn't speak ill of his wife. Then again, she announced that for his poor role as a father in Hiccup's life, she no longer held the Haddock name and would do anything to keep her son happy and away from them.

Then he saw, well he didn't see any of what Gobber described but he did see Hiccup and his dragon leave Berk and the rest, well, he watched in remorse as it played out. He couldn't expect Hiccup to forgive him or simply offer the other cheek. He'd proven that even he had a limit, and Berk had pushed him to that limit a long time ago.

 **The ancient dragon saunters to Toothless, observing his injuries…then turns to Alta and BARKS.**

 **ALTA**

 **"You'll…carry him home?"**

 **The mystical dragon nods. Everyone stands. Alta's quick to recover.**

 **ALTA**

 **"All right then. Follow us."**

 **Bois takes off. The Boneknapper takes Toothless in his claws and flies behind them. Loud FLAPPING fills the air. The teens turn to see ALL THE DRAGONS following them.**

 **NIART**

 **"W-What are they doing?"**

 **RUOY**

 **"Don't tell me they want to come back with us!"**

 **NOGARD (THOUGHTFUL)**

 **"Well, we all wanted dragons. At least now, we'll have a wider selection."**

"Good point, Nog." Hiccup nodded.

 **Alta looks at the plethora of dragons that were flying back with them. A smile settles comfortably on her face.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I don't know, Ruoy. I don't think we'll be getting raids anymore."**

"Thanks to this cutie right here." Woh giggled, pinching Hiccup's cheek. Alta quickly smacked it away and held Hiccup closer to her. "Okay, okay, he's yours, geez."

"You're damn right he's mine." Alta growled. Hiccup found her possessiveness quite touching, to be honest.

* * *

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER…**_

 **INT. DRAAK, EARLY EVENING**

 **On HAIRKE, standing over the hill. He stares out into the horizon, unflinching. Logo approaches and puts a hand on his chief's shoulder. Hairke doesn't move.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Silver for yur thoughts, old friend?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"We have lived our lives, as our forefathers have…**

 **Hairke and Logo look down at the people of Draak.**

… **and expected out children to do the same. Through battle, inherited from one generation to the next…"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Aye, that we have."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Did any of us truly believe that it would be our age when it would all come to an end? Did anyone know beyond any doubt that the day when peace would finally come was within their own lifetime waiting?**

 **The youth and the dragons are running after each other, enjoying themselves.**

… **Those who had been raised as warriors – we resigned ourselves to death knowing that we'd laid down our lives defending what was ours, and aided in carryin' on what we figured a proud legacy. A sweet dream: that was all it truly was, the dream of a future where bloodshed was but a sour memory."**

 **LOGO**

 **"Nuthin' wrong with dreamin'. Yur daughter's livin' proof o' that."**

"Aye, she is." Hairke sighed fondly. Alta blushed. Hairke and Alta did argue a lot, in fact, people on the far end of Draak could hear their verbal spats. But at the end of the day, nobody dared question the care they had for each other.

 **HAIRKE**

" **Dreams such as hers are meant for those who dream beyond war; ours were for men that had given up the war before they'd even fought it. We'd trapped ourselves and our children in an endless cycle; to think it took a boy coming close to dying to help us see that."**

Hairke's lost words reopened the scar in the stony heart of Berk and proceeded to fill it with salt. Nobody from the Hooligan tribe needed a reminder of how miserable they had made the life of their former heir before he left.

 **LOGO**

 **"Aye, he's somthin', all right. But then, you already knew that, didn't ya?"**

 **Logo elbows Hairke lightly. Hairke's expression doesn't change. Logo groans.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"All that remains is to accept things as they now are, but for those who'd practically been born wielding a sword."**

 **Hairke looks at the idle dragons. They're lost without their queen.**

… **Or otherwise…"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Easier said than done."**

 **HAIRKE**

 _ **(SIGH)**_

 **"Am I supposed to just let these dragons in, after all that's happened? Would anyone else? Would you?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"What's done is done, Hairke. Trust me, I get it: it's not easy to just forgive and forget in the face of all we've lost. But I think it's gotta be fur the sake of all that we've lost that we have to make changes."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Change is not an easy thing, my friend."**

 **LOGO**

 **"An' you've got just about every Viking in the archipelago ta back you up on that. But like it or not, it's a necessary thing, and if you think about it, it's pretty much unstoppable."**

 **Hairke turns to Logo.**

 **LOGO (CONT'D)**

 **"Kids who've been born with swords in their hands, as you said, they grow up to swing 'em, don't they? I'd say that's some pretty big change right there."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"How do you figure that? Babes can swing around toy bludgeons just fine, what separates that from a sword?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Simple. It comes down to why you swing 'em. Ma father always said a sword, or any weapon for tha' matter, is heavier than it appears ta be. You prove yourself a warrior when you learn to handle that weight. Let's just look a' the bright side of things fer now. War's done, whatever comes after, we'll find out when we get there."**

"Change can be good. It all depends on how willing you are to try." Hiccup voiced.

 **Logo slaps Hairke's shoulder lightly. Hairke chuckles. He walks towards the edge. His people and the dragons turn to face him.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"My people…Today is a new dawn for all of us, and there is no going back to what once was. We turn our backs on the traditions that guided us, made life easier for us, however brief it might have been; customs and rites that seemed natural to us, only revealed to be barbaric drabble that gave us an excuse to spill blood."**

 **The people stare at the ground, ashamed.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"Whatever our own dilemmas may be, let us not forget of the greatest good that has come of this: we are free of the hatred that once bound us, and now our grandchildren will never know of the evils of war."**

 **The people raise their heads, jubilant at the bright future ahead.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"What lies before us, though, that is the difficult part. I cannot truly say, in fact, that I have an answer: perhaps that is a question that can only be answered by the one who showed us the good in change. If I may speak for him, though, I'd say that now we can begin to walk the proper path. A time of both challenge and prosperity faces us, but one thing that has not changed, and I know doesn't need to change, is that we will be ready to face it. Together, we can rid ourselves of the scars and lines that divided us, and create something much better from the ashes of old. Who's with me!?"**

 **CHEERS and ROARS echo throughout the island. They're ready - Vikings and Dragons.**

Hiccup looked around in pride as he heard the Boneheads in real time cheer behind him, supported by the roars of the dragons. He felt a pair of small dainty hands grab at his hair again. He reached behind him and grabbed a babbling Alvis from his head.

"We did it, son." Hiccup spoke absentmindedly.

 **LOGO**

 **"Ah, no tellin' where this is gonna go."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I know, old friend. It's up to the boy now."**

"You've done it, son." His mother said moving to sit next to him. "You've done what any Viking could only dream of doing. You brought an end to the war and proved that dragons and Vikings can coexist. If only I had been there to see it happen."

"Mom, there's no use thinking about what you could've done. Besides, even if you weren't with me, look at how well I turned out." Hiccup chuckled, embracing his mother. "In a way, I really should thank Berk. Without them, I never would've left for something better."

"I'm pretty sure they're kicking themselves now, passing up someone as amazing as you." Alta chuckled.

"No, they'll probably pass the blame around like a hot potato if they haven't already."

* * *

 **EXT. DRAAK-FOREST CLEARING-SUNSET CANDY**

 **ON ALTA, jogging through the woods. She stops and turns around.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Come on, slowpoke, hurry up!"**

The tension grew very thick as they awaited Hiccup's appearance. What happened to Hiccup during the fall that made his discovery so sickening to the others? Stoick stared intently at the screen, unconsciously wringing his hands. Gobber clutched his hook hand. Tuffnut and Ruffnut chewed on each other's fingernails. Fishlegs drummed his fingers. Snotlout tapped his foot against the ground. Astrid gripped her axe even more tightly, causing more splinters to appear.

 **A few seconds pass, then HICCUP limps alongside Toothless, holding on tight to the dragon's head for needed support, with Alvis babbling and holding on to Toothless' back on the saddle. We pan down to a mechanical prosthetic in place of his left leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**

The teens immediately recalled what Hiccup said during at the very beginning. _"I'd give a leg to put an end to this war."_ Oh, the tragic irony of this situation made everyone sick to their stomachs.

"Oh, lad..." Gobber sighed.

Everyone seated next to Hiccup, turned to him with eyes of deep sympathy. Toothless crooned sadly. " _ **Hiccup…oh dragon, Hiccup…"**_

Hiccup brought his forehead to Toothless' and spoke softly. "Toothless, don't you dare blame yourself, okay?"

" _ **But I could've-"**_

"What's done is done, bud. We had low chances of making it out of that fight alive from the start. But just look up there; you'll see that we're both alive and everything's okay now. I'll learn to walk again, plus it'll be easier knowing this time, I have a friend who won't laugh and walk away. Besides, I only lost one leg, I have another."

 _" **How can you be so calm about this?"**_

"Years of practice, bud."

 **HICCUP (WHINING)**

 **"You know, walking with a metal foot isn't as easy as I'm sure I make it look!"**

"It ain't, my boy. It never is. But if you could go up against that behemoth and win, there's nothing you can't do." Gobber said, hoping that his words, while not able to heard by Hiccup, would reach him somehow.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Where are we going, anyway?"**

 **Alta quickly moves and drags him to a large clearing in the tall pine trees. Hiccup hunches over, his hands on his jelly-like knees, trying to catch his breath.**

"You're just a big ball of hyper, aren't you?" Hiccup asked, letting Alvis grab his hair again.

Alta puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me if I want to fly with my boyfriend as soon as possible!"

"You could've let me rest for a bit. You didn't need to haul me out of bed."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHINING)**

 **"This counts as cruel and unusual punishment, I'll have you know! What is this all about?"**

 **ALTA (HYPER)**

 **"I wanna ride Toothless!"**

"Of course you do." Hiccup sighed, earning a flick in the head from his brunette girlfriend. "HEY!"

 **Alta starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hiccup looks at her incredulously.**

 **HICCUP (DISBELIEF)**

 **"Seriously? You've already flown on a dragon – you told me you flew Bois all the way to the nest. Why drag me all the way out here to ride some other dragon, namely Toothless?"**

 **ALTA (HYPER)**

 **"I want the full dragon-riding experience, why else?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"But that doesn't explain what makes Toothless so special."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Hey!"_**

 **Toothless SLAPS Hiccup with his tail.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"OW! You know what I meant, stupid lizard!"**

 **Toothless just rolls his eyes and smirks.**

" _ **I'm just really glad you're alive and awake."**_ Toothless sighed.

"Bud, not even the goddess of the death could keep me from you. You should know, you have half her genes!"

 **ALTA**

 **"You're the best dragon rider around, and no dragon matches up to a Night Fury like Toothless."**

Hiccup blushed while Toothless puffed out his chest in pride.

"You two are polar opposites when it comes to compliments." Woh observed.

"Well, someone has to be the modesty to his pride." Nogard pointed out.

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

 **"Okay then."**

 **Hiccup climbs Toothless and locks his metal foot into a stirrup. CLICK. A red leather fin opens with the top half of a skull and a bone running through one of its eyes on it; the symbol of the Bone Heads.**

"That looks like something Gobber would come up with, only it'd have the symbol of the Hairy Hooligans on it." Hiccup remarked in approval.

"I wonder who made it? Probably Logo." Niart added.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Just be careful with Alvis, alright? You may be ready to risk your life, but I don't think I'm ready to have my kid do the same."**

 **He hands Alvis to Alta, her hands taking both of his sides and holding the infant against her. Alta's smile melts off her face before she started looking around her own body. Her face brightens up and she hands Alvis to Hiccup before rolling up her shirt, slightly exposing her soft skin. Hiccup's face goes red.**

That lecherous look in Snotlout's eyes had returned. He instinctively licked his lips, but by judging the two female fists filling his vision, he had licked his lips quite audibly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (ALARMED)**

 **"What are you-"**

 **H** **e sees a rope hanging in a large coil at her hip. She wraps the rope three times around her waist like a belt. She unties a knot near the first end of the rope, took back Alvis and secures him before tying the other end of the rope to the ring on Toothless's saddle.**

"Naughty Hiccup." Valka playfully scolded. "Just what sort of thoughts did you have running through your head?"

 **She gives Hiccup a sly look as she boards Toothless with Alvis in her grip.**

"Naughty Hiccy." Alta added, giggling. Hiccup had tuned them out. He currently had to deal with the pain rising from his head from Alvis pulling on it after Hiccup had buried his face in baby's belly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (EXTREMELY EMBARRASSED)**

 **"Uh, y-you know, I did that same thing a while ago."**

 **ALTA (SMUG)**

 **"Good, then it isn't a bad idea to tie a rope around him."**

 **She grips Hiccup's waist with her other hand and places Alvis in between the two teens.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D) (EXCITED)**

 **"We're going on an adventure!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hold on tight!"**

 **Toothless launches straight upward. Alta screams in delight. She even throws her arms in the air. Alvis giggles in delight as well. Toothless starts spinning, swiveling and doing loop-de-loops in the air; a small smile on the dragon's face. Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, skimming along the surface and letting the tiny drops of water tickle and refresh the children's faces. Hiccup's beaming now. They pulled back up to the sky and started swerving and looping around some more, bobbing up and down throughout the sky. They level off and head up into the clouds. Alta reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape.**

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **They emerge underneath a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Draak's torches flicker in the inky darkness. Alta tucks her arms into Hiccup's waist, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Draak's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

"When this happens, Hiccy, I'm gonna be the happiest girl in the whole world." Alta sighed.

"Well, at least I'll be doing my job right, then." Hiccup chuckled. Alta pinched his cheek.

 **ALTA**

 **"He's even more amazing than I thought, and I already thought he was amazing."**

 **Alta reaches over and pets Toothless's side. He grunts in satisfaction.**

 **HICCUP (FOND)**

 **"He's a great dragon, and an amazing friend. I never would have figured that my first friend would be a dragon, but he was always there for me when I needed him."**

 **ALTA (CAREFUL)**

 **"Didn't fit in at Berk, huh?"**

 **HICCUP (BITTER)**

 **"You know well and good that no one wanted me around on that rock, especially not my father."**

Hiccup started to frown as bitter memories resurfaced in his head. Alvis swatted at his chest a few times before looking up at his father with emerald green eyes, brimming with innocence. Hiccup chuckled as a few tears escaped his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his son. "You really don't want to see me sad, huh little guy?"

 **Alta pressed her fingers against Hiccup's baby-like cheeks.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hey, it's just like I've been saying, Hiccy, if they can't accept you for who you are, they shouldn't have you at all! Really, just forget about them, they were the ones dumb enough to pass you by!"**

" _Sad thing is, she's not exactly wrong."_ Mask spoke from the rafters.

 **Hiccup falls into thought. Toothless lightly lays an ear plate on his cheek, cooing.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"She's right, brother. You've moved on to something better. You have me, your son, your mate, and a tribe full of people who admire and respect you. Let go of the past, and face towards the future you created. The future where humans and dragons don't ever have to worry about war ever again."_**

 **Hiccup lets out an ironic chuckle.**

 **HICCUP (PROUD)**

 **"You know what? You're right! You and Toothless, you're both right. What's it to me what happens to the Hooligans? I mean, I beat the Red Death and pretty much solved everybody's problems with the raids and the only thing keeping me alive was my reputation as heir-well, Snotlout can have Berk for all I care! What those guys do from now on is no concern of mine!"**

 **Hiccup turns and smiles at her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (ELATED)**

 **"Alta, thank you. I always felt there was something holding me back, but I think now I'm finally ready to move on with my life. I honestly don't know where I'd be if not for you, Alvis, and Toothless."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Who knows, maybe one day, they'll realize just how much they need you."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Maybe Ragnarok."**

 **They all laugh as Toothless flies on.**

 **EXT. DRAAK-BEACHSIDE-NIGHT**

 **Hiccup goes to Alvis and unties the rope, giving the baby's belly a little tickle, getting more giggles in return. He shakes his prosthetic, ready for the trek home, giving Toothless' head a good rub and securing himself against his dragon's side. He turns around to find Alta's dreamful face inches away from his.**

 **HICCUP (NERVOUS)**

 **"S-something wrong?"**

 **ALTA (COY)**

 **"Oh, nothing."**

 **Alta moves closer, forcing Hiccup to move back.**

"You conquer a dragon the size of a mountain, yet you're not so stoic in front of a girl." Alta smiled. Hiccup brought an arm around her, an arm she didn't shy away from, and brought her in close.

"You're the only one I'd ever feel this way in front of."

"You've made my people see just how awesome dragons are, how cool they can be. You've given us hope. Now we'll give you and Toothless a home." Alta said, wrapping her arms around Hiccup.

"Don't forget our son." Hiccup smiled. "I won't go anywhere without him and I love you, so...would you be his mother, Alta?" Alta raised a playful eyebrow.

"Are you proposing to me?" Hiccup blanched, earning himself a few laughs from his girlfriend. "I'd love to, Hiccup." Alta replied warmly.

 **HICCUP (NERVOUS)**

 **"Uh, w-we should probably get you home."**

 **He continues to retreat, and Alta continues to advance.**

 **HICCUP (NERVOUS) (CONT'D)**

 **"Your dad's probably wondering where you are and-"**

 **Alta silently and gently backs Hiccup into a tree.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PETRIFIED)**

 _ **"Toothless, a little help?"**_

 **The comfortable dragon holds Alvis and curls up, smirking.**

 **TOOTHLESS (SMUG)**

 _ **"Sorry, bro. You're on your own."**_

 **Alta leans into Hiccup, exhaling calmly. They look into each other's sparkling green, half closed eyes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Um, Alta…I'm getting really freaked out right now."**

 **Alta wraps her arms around his neck.**

 **ALTA (SWEETLY)**

 **"Maybe that's a good thing."**

 **She kisses him. Hiccup soon shuts down and wraps his arms around her waist, standing tall.**

* * *

The Boneheads erupted in applause as the two kissed. Hiccup and Alta contently sat there, with the latter's face buried in the crook of the former's neck. Alvis clapped happily at his father, and the girl his father loved, kissing. Ruoy turned his face away, disgusted by the display of affection. Woh couldn't stop squealing. Niart and Nogard watched contently.

The Hooligans felt miserable. Fishlegs felt happy for Hiccup, in all honesty, he deserved it after all the pressure than came with the position of heir to the village. No one probably even remembered until today that he stood to inherit Berk. The two used to talk for hours and hours about dragons and swords and which ones did more damage. Then he severed their bond at his family's behest, leaving Hiccup alone to fend for himself, with no one to truly call his friend. What he wouldn't do to turn back the clock.

Snotlout's jealousy of Hiccup had reached an all-time high. Nothing had gone right for him today. Hiccup would end up having it good later on. He'd already learned to fly a Night Fury, let alone any sort of dragon, then he went on to impress a village full of idiots and would do all that cool stuff with them, even defend a village by going outside! Before, whenever Hiccup went outside during a raid, disaster followed him like a stupid puppy. All that admiration, all the attention, all the perks should belong to a real Viking, not some twig who couldn't even wield a damn sword correctly!

The Twins felt indifferent for the most part, with splashes of amusement and hints of regret. They didn't know Hiccup well enough to feel any sort of way about him. They would join Snotlout whenever he stomped away at Hiccup because it seemed like fun. Plus, no one would believe the walking disaster over them so what did they have to lose? Quite a bit, actually, if they thought of learning how to fly dragons from Hiccup.

Astrid urgently wanted to replace Alta as the one girl who helped Hiccup turn himself around. She had come to terms with the fact that the one boy her age, who admired and truly respected her, left his tribe because he couldn't handle killing a dragon. Then she learned that the dragons didn't have a choice. Now that she saw Hiccup and Alta kiss for the second time, those daggers of steel ran right through her heart. Why do girls like her only appreciate what they have when it's no longer theirs?

Stoick felt the worst of it all. He had wronged Hiccup ever since he knew how to crawl, from his neglect during his childhood to his public humiliation of him whenever he tried to help during a raid. He could've waited until they got back to the house so they could speak on it privately, but no, he had to embarrass him to send some sort of stupid message to his people; "Children, don't turn out like my son, and parents; don't let your children turn out like my son!"

Of all the foolish Viking chiefs, husbands, and fathers Berk has ever had, Stoick felt he had topped that list.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. Part II is over. I'm back in college now, and I'm a junior.**

 **Time flies.**

 **Next time, we'll have My Home, located Where No One Goes, or something shorter.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **MODdenial**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for Beta Edits (9/9/2016)**


	19. No One Goes to My New Home

**Hiccup's New Life (Film Version) - III**

 **A year ago, I watched HTTYD 2, all 3 seasons of Dreamworks: Dragons, including the first half of Race to The Edge, and HTTYD. A few months later, I stumbled upon The New Life for a Hiccup. Then I stumbled on some Watch the Movie fanfics. I couldn't concentrate on my STH & MLP Crossover: Spectrum, so I created this mess.**

 **1 year has passed. We're only halfway through the story, and despite my sporadic updates, you guys have stuck with me throughout. Some of you get what you want when I publish this, others are turned off, but if you're still following this story because you consider my writing to be above average, I cannot thank you enough.**

 **YOU GUYS RULE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 19: No One Goes to My New Home

 _ **SIX YEARS LATER…**_

 ** _Begin Music-Where No One Goes by Jonsi_**

"Six years? It's only felt like one." Toothless pointed out.

 **A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon.**

Everyone recognized that speed. Only Toothless the Night Fury could move that fast.

"Gee, bud, did you suddenly get faster?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I've just been going easy on you all this time, Mr. Dragon Rider."

 **The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, the rider appears to be part of the Night Fury. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.**

"I wonder what you look like now, Hiccup?" Woh wondered.

"Why?"

"Toothless doesn't like quite as young as he used to be. He looks maybe…six years older." Woh observed.

"I didn't think you could tell a dragon's age, Woh?" Nogard spoke.

"Alta told me a few things before daddy dearest decided to keep me under lock and key." Woh explained, giving her dad a look.

 **They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The rider is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

Astrid's eyes widened at the outfit. Like the Boneheads, she had very little doubt as to the identity of the dragon rider, but she hadn't counted on the mask. With that on, she couldn't see the rider's face, even if it seemed obvious at this point.

 **With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. The rider then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

"Hiccup…"

"One, no knowing if that's me! Two, if it is me, it's future me!" Hiccup replied.

 **Suddenly, the rider SLIDES OFF of the dragon, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

"Well, that tears it. Definitely Hiccup." Gobber sighed. "Only he would do something as stupid an' dangerous as jump off his dragon while hundreds of feet in midair."

"Well, present Hiccup?" Toothless asked, smug.

"…Shut it."

 **The Night Fury dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS...and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily.**

.

.

.

"HE/YOU/I CAN FLY!" Everyone exclaimed. Murmurs started running through the rooms, with the general idea being that Hiccup truly was a genius. If anyone could figure out something as wild as a flight suit, it'd be Hiccup. Toothless immediately started slobbering Hiccup in a burst of pride and happiness, much to the boy's disgust.

"Okay, when we get back, I am so on the first boat to Draak!" Tuffnut shouted. "Hiccup, flying? That's so crazy, it's awesome! I need to think of a new word for how awesome that is!"

"Got that right! Crazy's usually our department but we never thought of this! Hell, I would never have thought about riding a dragon at all! Man, what were we thinking letting Hiccup go?" Ruffnut groaned.

"We weren't." Fishlegs spoke dejectedly. "We weren't thinking of him; that's why he left us."

The dragon unfolds his wings, catching up to the rider. The freedom is palpable. In that moment, the rider and dragon are the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.

"I already thought you were brilliant before. You really are a hell of a boy, Hiccy." Alta sighed.

"Oh stop, you adorable little sweet talker, you." Hiccup chuckled.

 **They dive down into the clouds. They approach a sea stack. The rider presses his fingers against a pad on the palm of his gloves. CLICK. The two hands SHOOT out strong metal cables that hook onto the stone feet above his current altitude. He presses the coils again. The rider is pulled forward. Once at a high enough position, he YANKS his hands, pulling the hook out of the rock, bringing out tiny bits of rock as well. pulling the cables back in completely and leaving him to fall squarely into the saddle of the dragon, who had sped into the exact position.**

"10 out of 10!" Woh cheered.

"I can't begin to imagine how much practice you'll have to do before you get that down, Hiccup." Niart shuddered, still not completely taken with Hiccup freefalling.

 **He reattaches himself into the saddle and pulls the levers back again. The fin shifts and pulls up on the bar, adjusting the dragon's body to rotate on his side and swing up along the surface of the rock, mere inches from it, spiraling upward and landing on its top in perfect condition.**

 _ **End Music**_

"You must've had a lot of resistance if you were able to make it back to the rock, bud."

 **The rider falls from the saddle and tucks his leather wings back into his armor before kneeling down upon the ground. He twitches a crank on the side of his prosthetic leg, working the metal cuff and the coil inside that switched the riding hook with another metal foot with cleats attached to the bottom. He rises back to his feet while his dragon cleans himself. The rider reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20-year-old HICCUP framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.**

"Oh, my Freya." Said the four female teens of Hiccup's generation, obviously approving of the changes Hiccup would undergo over six years. Hiccup shrunk a bit, not wanting to feel the hungry gazes of Woh and Alta upon him.

"So, that's what six years can do to a boy like Hiccup."

"Impressive. If he weren't in love with that girl, I'd ask him to court my daughter."

"Great. Now he even looks cooler." Snotlout grumbled.

"Cooler?! Get real, moron! That is magma-level hotness on that screen!" Ruffnut swooned. "I'm gonna have to start calling him Hotcup from now on!"

Astrid growled at Ruffnut, despite how fitting the moniker was for the on-screen adult.

 _'He was pretty cute, in a nerdy kind of way, but now…damn, what was I thinking, passing this up? Hotcup, hmm? It has a nice ring to it, I guess?'_

"Well, Stoick. I guess you didn't have to worry much about Hiccup come that overdue growth spurt, eh?" Gobber commented. "He was 14 this morning, so I'd say he'll be…20? He'd have grown quite well."

 **He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea-stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

 **HICCUP (NOSTALGIC)**

 **"Ah, where does the time go?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Not that I don't like you taking initiative on our morning flights, but why were you so adamant on us flying this morning?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"If you can believe me, I was avoiding Hairke."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"I can believe that more than I believe water is wet. So what was it this time? Midnight activities that would lead to your second child?"**_

"Midnight activities?"

"Second child?"

Woh blushed immediately at the blaring statement Toothless just gave, but didn't think Hiccup and Alta would not understand at first. She gave her favorite couple a very silly look. The brunettes looked at each other and blushed up a storm.

"TOOTHLESS!" They roared in embarrassment as they tackled the chortling Night Fury.

Stoick couldn't help but feel pride. His son would make sure that the Haddock line continued after him. Hairke, on the other hand, stared at the two brunettes in fatherly outrage. 20 years old, when did they even get married, let alone have time to make a baby?

Astrid and Ruffnut felt crushed that Hiccup would end up getting married with children, Astrid more so, because that ended up closing a lot of doors, doors that would have gotten her out of marrying Snotlout. Ruffnut felt crushed because Hiccup would end up becoming hot, but wouldn't end up with her.

 **HICCUP (BLUSHING)**

 **"NO! But you'll love hearing this one. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

 **He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (APING HAIRKE)**

 **"Hiccup, you and me need to talk, my boy."**

Many of the Boneheads chuckled at Hiccup's interpretation of Harike's brogue, save for Hairke himself. "I don't sound like that!" He shouted.

"I dunno, Hairke. You are quite baritone." Hiccup pointed out.

 **TOOTHLESS (NASAL) (APING HICCUP)**

 _ **"If this is about last night, Hairke, I'm sorry. I had no idea Alta could scream that loud."**_

Hiccup and Alta skipped to the part about a screaming Alta and went redder, if possible. The latter then pounced on Hiccup and ruffled his hair so furiously that when she finished, his head looked just like a red beet. Meanwhile, Woh and Nogard bit their hands to keep from laughing aloud. Ruoy looked uncomfortable and Niart just tilted his head to the side curiously. The Boneheads started falling out of their seats in laughter. Who knew Hiccup and Toothless could sound so…unlike themselves?

"I don't sound like that! When have I ever sounded like that?"

"All the time!" The Hooligans called.

"You mean, other than right now?" Hairke replied cheekily.

"Hey! Only I get to respond to Hiccup that way, Dad." Alta called.

"You should know better than anyone that I do not tolerate cheek from anyone, even if it's my daughter's boyfriend." Hairke dismissed.

 **Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at his impression of him.**

 **HICCUP (AMUSED)**

 **"Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"It's you! I just happen to sound better."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ha, ha, ha. A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes..."**

 **He returns to his act of mimicry.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (APING HAIRKE)**

 **"Draak has more than prospered because of you, Hiccup, and I couldn't be prouder of you, not only as a chief, but as a father-in-law as well."**

"Well, now he's married with children." Woh pouted. She would never steal Hiccup from Alta, even if she could. Still, aside from Nogard, Hiccup had quite a bit more to offer than most boys her age. He outgrew his baby fat, lost his stutter, retained his endearingly dry sense of humor, and damned, if he didn't look hotter than a Nadder's flame!

 **Toothless resumes mimicking Hiccup as well.**

 **TOOTHLESS (APING HICCUP)**

 _ **"Well, gee Hairke, thanks. I've gotta say I like what we've done with the place too."**_

"Oh yeah, that's right! I wonder what Draak looks like now." Fishlegs wondered.

"Eh, probably didn't get any better. Certainly nothing compared to what I'll do when I'm chief." Snotlout jeered.

 **Hiccup and Toothless burst into laughter.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I don't sound like that! When have I ever sounded like that?"**

"We just answered, doofus." Snotlout groaned.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Well never, considering it's me saying these things."**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, okay, funny stuff's over. Listen here, bud, 'cause what I'm about to say…may very well change how much time we have."**

 **Toothless immediately sobers up, all humor evanescent.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (APEING HAIRKE)**

 **"Hiccup, you've grown into a fine young man. I can think of no one more fit to lead the next generation of the Bonehead tribe of Draak. That's why at the end of our event in a few days, I am going…"**

 **TOOTHLESS (REALIZING)**

 _ **"TO MAKE YOU CHIEF!"**_

Hairke wanted Hiccup to become Chief! No wonder he wanted to go flying so earnestly. Before today, if anyone had said that Hiccup would end up leading a tribe the Hooligans would've had so good a laugh, some people would end up dead from laughing the oxygen out of their system. Now, after everything they've seen and now know, the Hooligans could only envy the Boneheads, considering what Hiccup would end up doing for their village.

"Eh, he probably won't be all that." Snotlout dismissed, not envious of Hiccup at all. "Besides, when I become chief…"

"We'll die within the first week." Ruffnut scoffed before turning back to the suddenly attractive Hiccup Haddock. "I'll tell ya, if this yummy young man was gonna be my chief, I'd be on the first and fastest boat to Draak." The young female Thorston twin swooned.

"You're weird, sis." Tuffnut sighed.

Stoick just watched the screen with the mix of pride, shock, and rejection. His son would end up leading a tribe other than the Hooligans. He felt put off for the fact that not he, but some stranger would train his son for chiefing.

"I wonder if he said anything like 'Sure,' or 'No Thanks,' or 'I'll get back t' ye?'" Logo asked.

"Nah, he probably left by the time I turned back to him." Hairke replied. He could totally understand Hiccup's reluctance to the chiefdom. It took a good amount of training, confidence, and judgment to serve as chief. Naturally, this included making several unpopular, if not questionable, decisions that would ensure the safety of the tribe. In the end, there had to be a mutual faith and understanding between the people and their leader, that he made his decisions for the good of all and not just a select few.

 **SIGH.**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

 **"Yeah, that. You would think that after all I've been through; I'd be ready for this. I mean, no kid should grow up in the same conditions I did, but I got lucky when I met you, bud.**

 _"You're right, you know. Still, there are several characters I know who grew up just like you did, Hiccup. Hell, some of them actually grew up worse, like that blond kid I've been reading about this past year." _ Mask remarked.

"Year? We've only been in here for a few hours." Woh pointed out.

 _"Correct, my little ravenette. You see, in my dimension, time moves at 365.24 times that of your dimension. To sum it up, an hour in here, a whole year out there."_ Mask explained.

"Somehow I think that's just an excuse to keep us all here." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who nodded.

 _"I can hear you, y'know!"_

"There's one thing I'd like to know thought, Mask…"

 _"What's up?"_

"If Mom's out here, why are you still here?"

Mask then turned around in time to see Valka swinging her staff at him, most likely aiming to cave his skull in. You could see the eyes on the mask's, well mask, widen in fear as he ducked.

 _"WHOA! OKAY, OKAY, GEEZ! I come out to explain someone else in this universe, and I get sent back to the rafters still."_ Mask grumbled.

 **If I had never met you, I wouldn't have ended up belonging to such an open-minded and wonderful tribe like the Boneheads. Even so, having meetings, solving daily problems, it just doesn't seem becoming of someone like me.**

"Oh Hiccup, even away from home, why do you still have to act like less than what you should be?" Stoick asked himself.

 **All I really need are you, Alta, and Alvis. As long as I have you, I can do anything. I can, right?"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Well, considering we both just pulled off death-defying acrobatics hundreds of feet in the air less than 10 minutes ago, I'd say yes."_**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So, why does this seem so impossible?"**

 **Toothless nuzzles Hiccup's arm, then suddenly gives him a light, playful 'punch' with his clenched claws.**

"Hey, Toothless! You learn some human mannerisms in the next 6 years! That's pretty cool." Hiccup smiled, impressed.

 **TOOTHLESS (IRONIC CHUCKLE)**

 _ **"I didn't think stuff like this would faze you, compared to everything else you've gotten through."**_

 **Hiccup sighs and plops himself down on the ground, laying his head down on the grass.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I guess I'm just…bummed we didn't have more time for stuff like…this."**

 **Toothless lays his large head down on Hiccup's chest, just looking at him with those adoring eyes.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You mean, flying, hanging out, having fun, basically, being a kid?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, I know I'm not the cold stone my father is, and I never knew who my mother was, considering whenever I asked anyone about her, all I would get were scornful looks and catch the occasional 'dragon lover' mutter. Bud, just who am I?"**

 **TOOTHLESS (LOVING)**

 _ **"You're Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer, Savior of Dragons, leader of men, my best friend and brother."**_

"Aww, Toothless…" Hiccup sniffed before wrapping his arms around his dragon's head tightly, earning a warm warble from his dragon.

 **Hiccup rubs his head absentmindedly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You really think I'm ready for this, bud?"**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONFIDENT)**

 _ **"I know you are."**_

 **Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Gaaaaagh!"**

 **Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You KNOW that doesn't wash out."**

The dragons in the back chorused with laughter, as did most of the Boneheads who had recovered from Hiccup and Toothless' acts of mimicry. Hiccup grimaced, turning to glare at Toothless, who blinked back innocently. That was more saliva than he ever needed in his lifetime.

 ** _"Hey, don't give me that look. I already cleaned you three times."_**

"I'm a bit hard-pressed to call you slobbering all over me 'cleaning,' bud."

 **Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. He smirks before swatting the dragon spit right onto Toothless' face. Toothless shakes his head and shoots Hiccup a dirty look before cleaning his face. Hiccup climbs into the saddle.**

 **HICCUP (RESOLUTE)**

 **"All right, bud. You've convinced me. If it's a one-legged dragon rider Draak wants for a chief, it's a one-legged dragon rider Draak'll get."**

This statement caused almost everyone in the Draak room to cheer. Alta threw her hands up and whooped before grabbing her boyfriend's collar and kissing him right on his lips. Ruoy looked upset at this new development, but said nothing. Woh and Nogard gave each other high fives and Niart applauded, much like several other quieter members of the tribe. The dragons gave off a loud roar of approval; they liked the boy. Because of him, they could give coexistence with Vikings a chance.

 **Toothless's eyes sparkle and he lets out an excited bark. He spreads his wings wide and they take off again.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _" **Great! Let's go!"**_

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY, MID-AFTERNOON**

 **As Toothless flies through the sky, Hiccup stares up at the clouds over his head.**

 **HICCUP (LOST)**

 **"How do you think Berk's doing, bud? They probably threw a party when I left. I bet they were so glad to have me out of the picture, especially Dad. I do miss Gobber, though."**

That stung, especially since a lot of negative emotions still floated in the Berk room. They wouldn't dare throw a party to celebrate Hiccup leaving after what he's done for not just the Boneheads, but Vikings everywhere as well. The Bog Burglars, the Meatheads, the Lava-louts, the Uglithugs, even the Outcasts should fall on their knees, thanking Hiccup.

.

.

.

Never mind, the Outcasts would probably try to force Hiccup to teach them how to train, or "conquer", dragons so they could take over the archipelago, and the world at large.

 **TOOTHLESS (AGITATED)**

 _ **"One man doesn't make a village, as you told me. I can't believe how they treated you. From everything you told me, I'm surprised you didn't ditch those worthless skin sacks a long time ago."**_

"We're not worthless!"

 _"You might as well be to Hiccup."_ Mask sighed.

 **HICCUP (SMUG)**

 **"If they could only see me now, a dragon rider, married to a great woman, with a son, a new baby on the way, and soon-to-be chief of a major tribe.**

Alta's fingers almost clamped down at Hiccup's cheek as she prepared to call him a sweet talker for his compliments, until he said "baby on the way." Hiccup blanched at this. Toothless had basically revealed that Hiccup and Alta slept in more than just the same room in the same house, but this…!

 _ **"Did you just say what I think you said?"**_ Toothless wondered.

"I should probably start running." Hiccup said as he got to his feet and took off, Alta on his heels.

Now, Alta could do a lot of things, but some of the women in her village had lungs the size of boulders, so just imagine how loud they would yell in childbirth. From the yells alone, Alta could imagine the excruciating pain that came with giving birth. She could also hear many death threats shouted from wives to the husbands as they proceeded to crush their hands in their grip, enlightening men to the true strength of a mother in birth. Needless to say, she didn't want to experience that yet, so could you really blame her for trying to clobber Hiccup for putting a bun in her oven?

…No, guess not.

 **Heh, I'd love to show them. I'd love to show them how a hiccup ended up becoming the greatest Viking alive."**

 **He looks down and gives Toothless a pet on the head.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"And you too, Toothless. If only they could see you, the only known living Night Fury. Oh, the looks on their faces, I can just picture them."**

 _"You know, Hiccup. At the end of this, I can show you just how the Hooligans looked when you fainted after freeing Toothless."_ Mask offered.

"Sure, I'd like to see them, providing my girlfriend doesn't kill me!" Hiccup called back as he started darting around the dragons to shake Alta.

 **TOOTHLESS (JOVIAL)**

 **"Hey, come on, you've got more important things to think about."**

* * *

 **INT. DRAAK-MAIN VILLAGE-LATE AFTERNOON**

 **The city features several different flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.** **We pan to see a few Terrible Terrors flying past a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon- friendly additions, such as feeding stations, fire prevention, the like.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is the Isle of Draak…my home."**

The Boneheads felt touched and excited. Fast pitched murmurs and whispers ran through the adults, as if they didn't believe the sight of their renovated village. While definitely colorful and fortified, didn't this all seem a bit much? Still, none of them could deny the warmth they felt at Hiccup calling Draak his home. Looks like Alta made good on her word. Not that she'd give him any room for him to doubt her.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"After we put an end to the Great Dragon War, the people and I decided to come up with a few changes to our humble little slice of the archipelago. I must say, we've done well."**

 **Toothless lands in the middle of the square. Cheers erupt at the sight of the dragon-rider duo. Hiccup tucks his helmet under his arm and demounts, walking with Toothless at his side. Vikings and Dragons alike rush to give the dragon rider a hero's welcome. Some of the younger women around his age come to greet him with shy waves and greetings. He acknowledges them with a kind smile and waves back. They blush, giggle, and fall to their knees.**

Ruoy and Snotlout both stewed in jealousy. For someone who started off with next to nothing, he ended up with quite a lot in his adult life. He had the admiration of the people, he had fans, fangirls, he even had a family.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"Hey, it'd be wrong for me not to greet them in return. Plus, it's fine because they all know I have my eyes set on only one woman."**

"That's not stopping me from throttling you, Hiccup!" Alta shouted to a still running chief-to-be.

"Oh, come on! None of this has happened yet!" Hiccup whined as he continued to evade his girlfriend.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DRAAK-HAIRKE'S HOUSE-CONTINOUS**

 **Hiccup turns onto a familiar path with a large house sitting in the middle. His eyes light up and a warm smile adorns his face. A beautiful woman with long black hair and a purple dress smiles at Hiccup. A bright young child smiles wide enough to split an ocean.**

Hiccup came to stop in front of Toothless as he looked at the screen. Running away from Alta really knocked down his blush, but seeing Alta in her 20s brought it back in full force. He already considered her attractive now, but 6 years from now…good Thor! Still, when he saw Alvis, the balloon in his chest called pride swelled to unimaginable degrees. He looked just like he did during his childhood years, only…he'd have a mother and father there for him…at all times…huh.

"Gee. I always wondered what life would be like if I had both mom and dad there. Mom would probably keep Dad in line, considering our wives are the one thing we fear above all else." Hiccup said quietly. He looked at Valka, who held Alvis in her arms. Valka must have felt Hiccup's nonverbal desire, because she walked over to him and placed him in his father's arms. Alvis stared up at his father innocently.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how lucky I really am, eh son?"

Alvis opened his mouth and closed it a few times before swatting at Hiccup's chest. Hiccup had noticed a few things in the few hours he's known Alvis. Whenever Alvis wanted his father to hold him or while he was holding him, he would tug at Hiccup's hair. When something bad happens, other than hunger or the occasional dirty diaper, Alvis would cry. When Hiccup needed cheering up, Alvis would always swat his chest.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"In case you forgot, please allow me to introduce the two biggest blessings in my new life. My wonderful wife, Alta Walker Skulason II, and our son, Alvis Skulason-Haddock. Like I said earlier, because of them, my family, I feel like I can do anything."**

 **Alvis sprints and latches onto Hiccup's leg. Alta wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck. The two kiss.**

 **ALTA (PLAYFUL)**

 **"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite hero. I'm surprised to see you hanging around the house these days."**

 **HICCUP (WARM)**

 **"Not my fault there aren't enough hours to go around. At least I got to squeeze some time in."**

 **ALVIS (CHEERFUL)**

 **"Daddy, daddy!"**

 **Hiccup's smile grows wider as he picks up a giggling Alvis and spins him in his arms.**

 **HICCUP (BRIGHT)**

 **"Hey Alvis! How's my favorite boy?"**

 **ALVIS (CHEERFUL)**

 **"Great, daddy! I've been playing with Bois and Torch all day!"**

 **A large dragon appears. It looks similar to a Monstrous Nightmare with a silver head and curved horns and red-orange wings.**

Fishlegs practically foamed at the mouth at the sight. A new species of dragon! It looked so similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, but anyone who fought a Monstrous Nightmare during the day knew the differences between them and the dragon that just appeared.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"For those of you who live to learn more about dragons, like me, this is a Typhoomerang. Now I know it looks like a Monstrous Nightmare, but here's the key difference. Monstrous Nightmares can light themselves on fire. Typhoomerangs can create a cyclone of fire and return to their original points. I found Torch when he was a baby during my travels and he's been living with us ever since."**

 **An orange Timberjack slinks around Alvis as well.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"You all should remember who Bois is, but just in case you don't, he's a Timberjack that the Boneheads caught 6 years ago, way before I came to the island. Since then, he's been dragon #2 of this family. Everyone here loves him, but Toothless insists on being called number 1 since he was the first dragon they let roam the village freely."**

 **Torch lays his head down, along with Bois who had followed the Typhoomerang out and both started nuzzling the little boy, giving him little licks.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, glad to see you two have been making my boy's day."**

 **Torch nuzzles Hiccup, keeping an eye open slightly to gauge Toothless's reaction.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"You sly, lousy, squirming little-"**_

"Toothless, language!"

 _ **"No! I'm the only one who gets to nuzzle you like that!"**_

Hiccup slapped Toothless on the snout, stunning the dragon.

 **"Did you just…?"**

"Toothless…" Hiccup said as he looked into Toothless's eyes. "Who do I love? Who's my dragon?"

 _ **"Me…"**_ Toothless sighed, enjoying his human's reassurance. _**"You love me."**_

 **Alta gets in the way before Toothless can do any damage.**

 **ALTA (AMUSED)**

 **"All right, boys, enough of that. It's time for dinner."**

 **Alvis walks through the house, followed by Toothless. Torch and Bois went around and stuck their heads through the windows around the hall. Alta moves to walk inside, but Hiccup grabs her waist and gives her another kiss.**

 **HICCUP (WARM)**

 **"We've got one heck of a family, don't we?"**

 **Hiccup places a hand on Alta's belly.**

 **HICCUP (WARM) (CONT'D)**

 **"Soon to be one greater."**

 **Alta pecks his cheek.**

 **ALTA (SWEETLY)**

 **"I'm looking forward to that."**

Alta came back to her spot next to Hiccup. Say what you want about him, the kid had a lot more stamina than what most people gave him credit for. She decided to stop chasing and save the throttling until after she saw herself give birth, not before, because the she might have an idea of how bad it hurt. When she came back to sit next to Hiccup, she saw some tears rolling down his face.

"Hiccup…?"

"Huh?" Hiccup turned to Alta before realizing that his face had a few wet spots. "Oh, um, it's nothing, I was just…I just realized…I'm actually a lot luckier than I think. I mean, look at how well I've done for myself. I gained a friend in Toothless, I have a son, I found a village who didn't kill me off the bat, and to top it all off, I-"

Alta cupped his face and pressed her lips to his again.

"That's the last kiss you get from me unless you stop thinking you don't deserve any of what you have now." Alta practically ordered. Hiccup used a sleeve to wipe his eyes and gave Alta his signature, gap-toothed smile.

"Yes, dear."

"Don't call me that."

 **Hiccup smiles, wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her in.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **"Well, this is my new life. To be honest, I don't think it gets much better from here."**

* * *

 _ **2 months and this is all you can type?!**_

 **Yes.**

 _ **Why?!**_

 **If I put in Berk over the past 6 years, the chapter would be way too long.**

 _ **Shut up, you're just lazy, MOD!**_

 **No, you shut up, I'm only human! College is a real pain in the *cough* *cough***

 **So yeah, I decided to take up beta-editing in order to prevent my muse from dying. Some days, it's been working, most days…no.**

 **Don't worry, I'll still crank these out whenever I can.**

 **I can't believe it's been a whole year. By this time last year, I was cranking out weekly chapters because I had a map of what I was going to do. That, and most of the HTTYD script for this story had already been written.**

 **Turning stories into scripts is hard, y'all.**

 **Also, for those of you who are displeased with me turning Valka into a saint, you'll be pleased to know that I do not plan on changing the dialogue from the story to fit how I have her as a spectator. In fact, when this whole story is through, I just might have someone from Berk tell Valka, Hiccup, and Alta off. A Reason You Suck speech, if you will.**

 **Stargate...I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't deliver. If anyone wants to know, they know most reasons why I haven't been writing as much this summer as I wanted to.**

 **In addition, for those of you who memorized everything in chapter 5, my late classmate's anniversary is coming up. I'll just say this, CPs.**

 **NEVER TAKE WHAT YOU HAVE FOR GRANTED. IT CAN ALWAYS VANISH WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT.**

 **Next Chapter: The Years Have Not Been Kind**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to ChaosX97 for beta-edits (11/10/2016)**


	20. The Years Have Not Been Kind

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version) – III

 **WARNING: THIS IS LIKELY THE WORST CHAPTER OF THE STORY SO FAR. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I RUSH MYSELF. LITERALLY, IT'S SO BAD YOU CAN COMPARE IT TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006). FEEL FREE TO FLAME, BUT MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE, ALRIGHT?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Years Have Not Been Kind

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – MIDDAY**

 **We skim above an ocean reflecting a grey sky. The camera turns toward a lone dilapidated island. Eroded statues with moss greet our sight.**

The Hooligan Tribe immediately recognized those statues. Those statues, they claimed, had been forged from the mighty thunder of Thor himself and as such, remained a testament to the strong spirit of Berk and its people. The sight of the statues in such unkept form made many of the Hooligans worried.

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **My name's Astrid Hofferson and I'm 20 years old. I'm a shieldmaiden, now that I'm of age. This, is Berk. Well, what's left of it, anyway."**

"What's left of it?" Gobber wondered.

 **We pan over a large village. Houses are littered with holes. The occasional dragon scorch appears here and there. Some houses are nothing more than heaps or burnt wood and hay. Melancholy people are mirthlessly shambling along with no real sense of urgency. Small grunts of greetings are exchanged.**

Both the Hooligans and the Boneheads fell silent at the sight of the home of the Hooligan Tribe looking like this. How could Berk have fallen from the proud, strong village of warriors to…this? If the Outcasts or Berserkers decided to attack them, they definitely wouldn't have stood a chance!

"Good gods…" Hiccup murmured.

"What happened to our home?" Stoick asked no one in particular.

"Snotlout, what did you do?!" Astrid growled.

"I haven't done anything!" Snotlout shouted defensively.

 **ASTRID (V.O) (CONTINUED)**

" **For six straight years, our island has faced trials greater than anything we've seen so far. We've lost houses, food, and a lot of business over the last half of a decade. If you've heard of us, you should probably know one of the reasons, if not the main reason, as to why our village is in such poor shape."**

"The dragons?" A Hooligan guessed.

" _Not likely."_ Mask replied.

"Then what?" Astrid asked.

" _Let's just say…you made a damningly poor decision, Berk."_ Mask replied ominously.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK: 3 YEARS AGO…**_

 **INT. VIKING HALL – NIGHT**

 **A cavalcade of the Hooligan tribe** **sat at the round table. Murmurs of discussion echo through the giant hall. Stoick, worn and weary from grief, lifts his hand. The people are silent.**

 **ASTRID (V.O) (CONTINUED)**

" **Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, chief of the tribe, had lost his son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, 6 years ago. Well, that isn't to say he lost him. We drove him away. As such, the very next descendent of the Haddock line would have to be either Hiccup's brother or cousin."**

Eyes went wide in the room of the Hooligan tribe. After what they saw Hiccup make of the Bonehead tribe, they fell into definite demand of the former Berk heir, especially after hearing Snotlout throughout this entire event. Astrid's and Fishlegs' eyes widened with dread. They knew the kind of chief that Hiccup's replacement would serve as and they didn't feel optimistic about it at all.

"No…" Astrid whispered.

"Oh gods, no…" Fishlegs buckled.

 **STOICK**

" **As my son Hiccup is no longer among us, the chiefdom will be passed onto to the very next of his kin, Snotlout Jorgenson."**

Astrid's clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles started turning white. Any further and she would've drawn blood from her palm. Tuffnut and Ruffnut didn't seem too upset with this because they did whatever they wanted to anyway.

 **A small ripple of applause echoed throughout the hall. Snotlout and his father, Spitelout start cheering loudly.**

 **SNOTLOUT (TRIUMPHANT)**

" **Oh yeah, baby! Look out, Berk! The Snotman has arrived! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"**

"They just might blame you for what Snotlout does to Berk, son." Valka sighed, turning to Hiccup. It didn't surprise her that Hiccup had guilt written in his face. They didn't deserve his forgiveness, true, but they certainly didn't deserve this either!

"Why show us this, Mask?" Hiccup asked.

 _"To be fair, Hiccup, they brought about their own desolation. They treated you like the dirt beneath their feet and only treated you with respect because you put the wool over their eyes. To be honest, it's actually a gratifying feeling, watching those who treated you like dirt suffer this way."_

"But this…I mean, Gobber doesn't deserve this, at least!"

 _"While many do not deserve to share this fate such as the young, the innocent, the young and innocent, those who do not deserve this fate have no way of leaving."_

"That doesn't-I mean…" Hiccup uttered, looking down at his son's hair.

 _"At any rate, what Berk does shouldn't be of your concern anymore. They've already made their choice, and you'll make yours."_

Hiccup ran a hand over his son's head slowly. He didn't think that Berk would fall into ruin so quickly. Sure, he knew that Snotlout would only bring about ruination for Berk, but in only 3 years after he left?

"It just goes to show that an arrogant, boorish toad like Snotlout could never be a good chief. He probably wanted everyone to wait on him hand and foot while the rest of them were left to suffer. You probably would've done to Berk what you'll have done for us in the future." Alta said, moving behind Hiccup and embracing him while laying her head on his shoulder. Hiccup, while still lost in thought, appreciated the gesture.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna be forced to make all those pro-dragon structures." Hiccup remarked dryly.

"Well, it's true that you won't necessarily have a choice." Alta admitted, while putting her index finger to her chin in mock thought. "Also, you'll need to teach us how to ride dragons, how to care for them, how to live with them-"

"Okay, I get it! Thank you, Alta!"

 **ASTRID (V.O.)**

" **At one time, I agreed that Snotlout would be a better fit for chief than Hiccup, even if I didn't like Snotlout, which I don't. That didn't mean Snotlout would be a good chief, but how much of a nightmare could he have been?"**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (CONT'D)**_

 **INT. BERK-VILLAGE SQUARE-MID-MORNING**

 **ASTRID (V.O) (CONT'D)**

" **I'd slap myself for taking this lightly."**

 **The villagers move about their business; face contorted in annoyance as their new chief, Snotlout walks by with two heavyset, gruff looking Vikings on either side of him. An unfortunate Viking crosses Snotlout's path, and gets knocked down.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **Where do you think you're going, moron?! When your chief walks by, you are to bow in my presence and kiss my feet! If not my feet, then you kiss the dirt blessed by my feet!"**

"Oh, you're joking!" Astrid growled.

"You bumped into him, you jerk!" Fishlegs snapped.

"Shut it, 'Legs!" Snotlout shouted. Earlier, he had been too stunned with the state of HIS Berk to say anything. "In case you forgot, I'm Chief of Berk now, so what I say goes!"

"Oh, you're chief of something." Fishlegs snorted.

"You wanna run that by me again, coward?" Snotlout growled.

"Bring it, you brat!" Fishlegs countered.

"Enough, both of you, before I shave your mouths off!" Astrid shouted. Fishlegs and Snotlout just snorted.

 **VIKING #1**

" **Yes, sir! M-my apologies, Chief Snotlout!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **Wrong again! It's 'Chief Snotlout, Dragonslayer Supreme, greatest chief Berk has ever seen,' dung for brains!"**

"Just when I thought he couldn't become more full of himself." Woh groaned. "Man, guys like Snotlout are a total turn off."

"Isn't that why that are so few Jorgenson women in the first place?" Nogard wondered aloud.

"While mean, that is logical."

 **VIKING #1 (FEARFUL)**

" **M-my sincerest apologies, Chief Snotlout, Dragonslayer Supreme, greatest chief Berk has ever seen, dung for brains!"**

 **SNOTLOUT (ANGER)**

" **Who are you calling 'dung for brains'?! Throw him in the dungeon!"**

" _ **His stupidity is nauseating,"**_ Toothless groaned. _**"I'd feel sorrier for those Hooligans had you decided to stay."**_ He told Hiccup.

"Mr. Hiccup, they wanted him as chief?" A silver-haired girl deadpanned.

"Yeah, they're none too bright." Hiccup replied.

"He called him by the title he wanted word for word; how are you going to throw him in jail because-you know what, I'm not sure how much more of him I can take.

 **The Thorston Twins, RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, both 17 years of age, grab the unfortunate Viking and proceed to haul him away towards the Kill Ring.**

 **VIKING #1 (DESPERATE)**

" **No, Chief Snotlout, Dragonslayer Supreme, greatest chief Berk has ever seen, I meant no disrespect! Please, I have a wife and two kids!"**

 **Snotlout turns around and SIGHS contently.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **What can you do? It's not easy being the best chief ever. I have to teach these poor Vikings what really matters, and what really matters is me, and my loaded cannons."**

"He's going to be our chief?!" Burnthair roared.

"I say we string him up now!" Shamus growled. "How could someone so impudent be our leader?!"

 **Snotlout marvels himself, much to the other villagers' disgust. Astrid, age 17, walks by. Snotlout's pupils dilate in delight.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **Yo, beautiful!"**

 **Snotlout confidently struts over to Astrid. Astrid pretends not to hear and continues on her way.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

" **Babe, I'm talking to you!"**

"I'm not sure what to say about Snotlout anymore. You would think 3 years, let alone 6, would be enough to knock him out of that petulant "I get whatever I want because I'm the chief!" stage." Hiccup groaned.

"I guess he probably didn't get enough smacks as a kid." Nogard suggested. "You make a big enough mistake as a child, they'll beat humility into you so hard, they'll practically engrain it into you.

"Maybe that's where they went wrong with that troglodyte." Woh sighed.

 **Astrid grits her teeth.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

" **Astrid, I'm gonna keep trying till I get your attention. You might as well just respond."**

 **ASTRID**

" **What do you want, Snotlout?"**

 **SNOTLOUT (SMUG)**

" **That's better. Now as to what I want, I'm glad you asked, because what I want, above all things, is your hand to hold forever, babe."**

"Gross." Hiccup and Alta called.

"Like she'd given someone like you the time of day, insipid child." Astrid's father growled.

"I'd rather cut off my legs than see you in that ogre's arms, my dear." Astrid's mother called.

 **ASTRID**

" **One, I'm not your babe. Two, the only time my hand makes contact with you is if it's to slug you across your face! No, Snotlout, I will not stoop so low as to become your wife."**

 **Astrid continues walking. Snotlout follows her like a dog.**

"Damn it, Snotlout, just quit already!" Nogard shouted.

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **See, this is why you'd be the perfect wife. You know how to keep me in line, not like any of these wimps who are too afraid to tell me what I should be doing."**

 **He puts an arm around her shoulder. She elbows him, grabs said arm and flips him over. She also slams her heel down on his stomach.**

"Subtle, yet firm." Hiccup chuckled.

"Not firm enough if you ask me." Alta smiled. By no means did she like Astrid, but she could appreciate an asshole like Snotlout being put in his place.

 **ASTRID (SCORNFUL)**

" **What you SHOULD be doing is leaving me alone and acting like Stoick would. I don't know why we thought it would be a good idea make you chief, when you're nothing more than a spoiled brat!"**

"If I acted similar to that before today, I am so sorry." Ruoy groaned.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…never once have I heard you apologize…for anything." Woh pointed out.

"You're not around long enough." Ruoy countered, blushing from embarrassment.

" _ **Oh, he's mellowed!"**_ Toothless chortled.

 **Astrid leaves. Snotlout recovers and glares after her.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (V.O)**

" **But Snotlout was nothing, if he wasn't persistent. He wouldn't stop unless he had me. But he will never have me. I wasn't blamed; no one would want to marry a Jorgenson. But Snotlout didn't want to lose."**

 **Snotlout suddenly gains a look of inspiration.**

 **INT. BERK-VILLAGE -AFTERNOON**

 **Roars and snarls emerge from a Deadly Nadder as Snotlout readies his sword and shield. Hoark and Phelgma are holding onto the restraints, looking back at Snotlout with pleading.**

 **ASTRID (V.O) (CONT'D)**

" **What happened next explains the disarray you just saw in our village."**

"What the hell are you doing, boy?!" Spitelout shouted, worried.

"Relax, Dad. I'm sure I've got everything under control." Snotlout said, slightly fearful for his future self's safety.

 **HOARK (FEARFUL)**

" **Chief Snotlout, are you sure you want to go through with this?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **Forget my title again, and you're going straight to the dungeon like that other nobody who didn't greet me with the proper respect. RELEASE THE BEAST!"**

"Oh gods, Snotlout." Hiccup groaned. He had a pretty good idea of what happened next.

 **Hoark looks back at Phelgma and shrugs. They release the restraints. The Nadder releases a loud vengeful roar. Snotlout's undeterred.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

" **Alright, you beast. Let's get this show on the-WHOOAH!**

 **The Nadder grabs Snotlout by the head and shakes him like a chew toy before sending him crashing to the floor.**

"Strike one, ya troll!" One of the Bonehead shieldmaidens called. This scene brought about many laughs from the Bonehead tribe. That was pure karma working against Snotlout, who sat in the Berk room, trying to appear as small as he could. Hiccup, to his surprise, didn't feel the least bit sorry for Snotlout. Hiccup never did very well with pressure growing up, so he could only imagine how badly Snotlout would do with that kind of pressure on his back every day, all the time.

Honestly, Snotlout saved him by contributing to his self-imposed exile.

 **Many Vikings scramble to take down the colorful reptile.**

 **HOARK**

" **Stop that thing!"**

 **The Nadder runs through several Vikings and breathes a large stream of fire that consumes the roofs of many different buildings.**

Several cries of "My house!" echoed throughout the room of the Hooligan tribe as the rest watched the disorder unfold before their eyes. Tuffnut and Ruffnut relished in the sight of destruction…until they saw the enraged Nadder set fire to their house.

 **Snotlout gets up, amidst the chaos.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) (DAZED)**

" **That was a fluke! Now I'm ready to-"**

 **Snotlout then get tail-whipped into the outside of a house. He falls in a heap.**

Another round of laughter echoed in the room of the Bonehead tribe, much of it came it from the children this time.

"Gee, that's strike two." Niart chuckled at Snotlout's misfortune.

"How much of this do you think they're willing to take?" Woh asked.

"Maybe another year." Ruoy guessed.

 **The Nadder turns, until its maw is caught by a net.**

 **BURNTHAIR**

" **Take it down!"**

 **Warriors pile themselves onto the beast but the Nadder furiously hurls them off and sets fire to the net thought to contain it. Snotlout leaps onto the Nadder's face.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

" **Gotcha! Now-"**

 **The dragon gets irritated at this and runs through several buildings and houses before crashing into a wall. The impact dazes it.**

"Well, at least he disoriented it." Stoick sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose. The Viking child would practically lead the village to ruin while the non-Viking child would bring peace and prosperity to another tribe far away from them.

" _By the Gods, what have I done?"_

 **HOARK**

" **Now, while it's stunned!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

" **No, wait!"**

 **The arrows fly but the Nadder leaps into the air, evading their shots. Snotlout loses his grip and goes flying through the air, SCREAMING LOUDLY before landing with a thud. In spite, the Nadder flicks its tail, sending a few spikes towards Snotlout's location.**

"Dragonslayer Supreme? More like dragon chew toy, small." Fishlegs sneered.

"Shut it, or-"

"Or what, Snotlout? Look at what you've done! You think being chief is about people waiting on your hand and foot and getting everything that you want! You forget that the decisions you make have lasting consequences on the people around you! I'm surprised you weren't mutinied against on the first day!"

Snotlout had enough, he saw himself get knocked around, beaten, hit in the family jewels, and humiliated in front of his people. He wouldn't stand anymore of Fishlegs' disrespect. Useless up and leaves and now, he wants to get all bold and start defending Hiccup?!

"I've had it with you, Troutfeet!" Snotlout yelled, lunging for Fishlegs. Unfortunately for Snotlout, tackling Fishlegs held the same difficulty as trying to tackle a dragon. In the end, Snotlout ended up falling backwards, taking Fishlegs and his weight with him.

"Gee, Snotlout. I didn't think you could get any more pathetic." Fishlegs sneered once more.

"I'll show you pathetic once you get off me, you damn ox!"

 **It flies in and out of the great hall with a cavalcade of livestock in its talons. Several Vikings try to attack from behind but the Nadder sends spikes to several vital areas in their bodies, further incapacitating them. The Nadder flies off and releases a roar of victory. Stoick makes his way through the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

" **What in Odin happened here?"**

 **SHAMUS (CONTEMPTUOUS)**

" **Ask your successor, Stoick."**

 **Stoick looks towards Snotlout, who lay on his face. He gets up, groaning in pain.**

 **SNOTLOUT (WOOZY)**

" **Yeah…! That's right! And don't…come back…to my…"**

 **He passes out.**

"Well, it won't be coming back, that's for sure!" Gobber groaned.

* * *

 **EXT. ASTRID'S HOUSE-REAL TIME-MIDDAY**

 **Astrid emerges from her house, 20 years of age. The years have been kind to her. She walks down toward the village, looking woefully around her. Burnt grass and charred ground greets our vision.**

"He put us all at risk, just so he could gain the lass' hand in marriage!"

"I don't blame her for not accepting. I wouldn't give my ugly daughter to that troll!"

"I never thought I'd hear meself say't, but I'd much rather have the fishbone!"

"Too right, ya are! At least he 'ad a good 'ead on his shoulders, not like the troll all the way down there!"

"Hey, at least the dragon won't be coming back now that the idiot set him free!"

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **Stoick was put back in charge last year. From the Nadder, to the Zippleback, to the Gronckle, even the tiny terror! Snotlout tried to impress me but the only thing he got was several angry glares and the occasional throw of rotten food. It reminded me of how we treated Hiccup."**

 **A large 10 pit lay in the ground. A gaping, unpatched hole blemishes the roof of the Great Hall.**

 **ASTRID (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **"Today marks six full years since Hiccup's departure, but almost everyone except me thinks he's dead. Since he left, I started to admire some of the smaller things about Hiccup. It wasn't 3 months before I found myself in love with him. Guess the saying "you don't know what you have until it's gone" really does ring true. It did for me and for Stoick at the "funeral" we had for Hiccup…"**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **-LAGOON-DUSK**

 **A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still lagoon.**

 **GOBBER (SOMBER)**

 **"May the Valkyries offer gentle hands to guide you to Odin's great kingdom. May they sing your name with love and tenderness, so that we might hear it carried upon Valhalla's light from above, and know that you've come home to caring arms."**

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as tears sat upon his eyes. He didn't want to forgive Berk; he didn't want to forgive anyone who wronged him in the past, his father chief among them, no pun intended.

 **Young and old, boy and girl, a large amount of the Hooligan Tribe stare in sorrow and Gobber offers his rites. Astrid and the other young adults look on with tears in their eyes. Snotlout looks on with indifference.** **Flaming arrows are drawn back. Stoick hoarsely gasps.**

Nogard opened to speak, but Woh clamped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. She jerked a thumb over to Hiccup, who stared ahead at the screen with a quite intensity.

 **GOBBER**

" **Here we now stand, to honor a life taken before it had even begun: That of a friend. An heir. A son. A…Viking."**

 **As the arrows fly towards the ship and burn away at the vessel, Stoick falls to his knees and screams towards the skies. The sight of the chief breaking down reduces everyone else to tears.**

The heavy pang in the heart of young Hiccup at the sight of his father, Stoick "the Vast" Haddock, breaking down in tears, felt horrible. He didn't want to forgive Berk. He didn't want to give them the chance they were too stupid to give him. So why did not forgiving them…hurt so much?

 **INT. BERK-STOICK'S HOUSE-DUSK**

 **Gobber walks inside with a still sobbing Stoick. He sits him down in his chair. He takes a seat in another chair as he silently mourns the boy.**

* * *

 **-VILLAGE-REAL TIME-MIDDAY**

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **The children cried themselves to sleep every night for the next 2 months, while the adults couldn't get a goodnight's sleep, always tossing and turning with the memory of every foul word said against Hiccup haunting their nightmares."**

 **Astrid continues walking as she eyes Fishlegs and the Twins. They give her a sad glance before continuing on.**

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **The crew and I haven't been doing better. Hiccup needed friends, he needed compassion more than anything and when we had the chance to give him the kindness he deserved, we squandered it like kids who didn't get their favorite gift on Snoggletog. Then again, how can you expect the years to be kind to a tribe of cowards?"**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **Enter STOICK, 50. Signs of wear, tear, and age appear in his dull eyes and hair. A once lively rich brown head of hair and beard now sported grey streaks.** **Stoick looks outside to see a small ray of sunshine hitting the horizon.**

" _Oh Gods damn it!"_ Hiccup thought. Vikings, if you didn't already know, believed in many superstitions, even the small ones such as "step on a crack, break your mother's back", walking under a ladder, a black cat, a broken mirror; they even saw spilled salt as a sign from the Gods.

 **STOICK (CONFUSED)**

" **Sunshine? Why now? After six long years of clouds, why is there sunlight now? Could it be?"**

 **Stoick's eyes widen slightly in wonder, then he shakes his head.**

 **STOICK (DISBELIEF)**

" **You really are losing it, Stoick, if you're gonna believe stupid superstitions like…"**

 **He turns back to the window.**

 **STOICK (OPPORTUNISTIC)**

" **But what if…? What if…it's a sign? What if…the gods themselves are trying to tell me something? No, it's just sunlight. It's not like…he's dead…but there's no proof, is there? Could he have actually beaten the odds? C'mon Stoick, think about what you have to lose here; Berk, your pride…my pride…"**

 **He stops and lets out an ironic chuckle.**

 **STOICK (DETERMINED)**

" **Heh. Me and my damn pride drove my son away. This time, my pride won't stop me from getting him back. I've taken too long to realize this, but my son…is 10 times more important than my pride."**

The Hooligans began to cheer again. The estranged heir of the Hooligan tribe would be reunited with his father. Perhaps, after seeing the dilapidated state of their village, Hiccup would take pity on them, come back, and restore the village to its former glory.

Hiccup wouldn't admit it, but the sight of his father breaking out of his depression made his heart bounce a bit, before he quickly came to the realization that the Gods themselves had given him away.

" _ **I'd laugh if it didn't mean they're gonna try to get you to go back to Berk."**_ Toothless warbled.

"Oh, they'll try, bud. And they'll fail." Hiccup said coldly.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE.**

 **With new life, Stoick bursts through the door and broke out in a mad sprint towards the forge, startling everyone around him. He bursts through the front door of the forge, startling Gobber into tossing his axe hand. Stoick catches it and tosses it aside.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Supply the weapons and ready a vessel. We're goin' on a trip."**

 **GOBBER (SURPRISED)**

 **"Eh? Trip? Stoick, this is really bad timin' for another voyage."**

 **STOICK**

 **"I don't care, just do as I say and get the ship ready!"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Alright, chief crankypants. Just curious, though, what's so important that yu gotta take off now and leave Berk, or what's left of it, behind?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"We're goin' to find my son, and I won't be satisfied until we find him, dead or alive."**

* * *

 **Well, I got it done around the time I said I would. I know it wasn't at the exact hour, and I'm sure it's not perfect or as long as you hoped it'd be, but I'm glad I got this out when I did. As for the next chapter, I'll reveal the name next week when I get through the preliminary edits. The beta-edits will come when they come and in my opinion, they're a lot better than the preliminaries.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	21. Closer to the Reunion

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III

Chapter 21: Closer to the Reunion

 _ **10 days later…**_

 **INT. DRAAK-MAIN VILLAGE-MID MORNING**

 **Vikings, riding dragons, string banners of colorful, tribal designs all over the village, from the main beams of houses to the towering pillars on the streets. Some depict the teenagers and their dragons, others depict the Norse Gods. Many children run across the village with their dragons playfully chasing them. The sky is clear; it's a beautiful day on Draak.**

The Boneheads began to murmur excitedly at the festive decorations of their home. Hiccup caught a few of louder pieces of conversation.

"Look at tha'!"

"What d'ya fancy the occasion is?"

"Maybe Hiccup's coronation?"

"Maybe, 10 days have gone by since his decision w' Toothless. Plus, it's a nice day for a celebration."

"Y'know, before today, I would've voted Ruoy hands down to be Hairke's successor. Now, after realizing how wrong we were about dragons, I'd say Hiccup's the perfect choice."

"Indeed. Too bad he didn't fall for my little lass."

"Aye, pretty sure every father cept Hairke is jealous of the current chief because of how well Draak has done over six years thanks to the lad."

Hiccup blushed slightly, immature as it may look, in response to the small whispers of praise the Boneheads offered to him.

 **CUT TO: EXT. GREAT HALL**

 **Hiccup sits outside on the steps of the Great Hall, slumped down looking slightly worried. He waves at a few people and offers a small smile before the worried look returns. A pair of legs stand in front of him.**

 **OT (O.S)**

 **"Hiccup? Hello, Midgard to Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup blinks and looks up to see OT, 20. A beaming smile adorns the rugged young man's face.**

"Dagur? No…extremely similar, though." Stoick mused.

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the redheaded young man. Just the smile on the redhead's face reminded him of Dagur the Deranged, heir to the chiefdom of the Berserker tribe. Upon further inspection, he relaxed knowing that the face on the screen, while similar, did not belong to a child who threw knifes at him for fun.

" _Shoot! He's not here!"_ Mask yelled, the reverbation causing minor headaches to the audience seated below. Valka leapt into the air and threw her staff at the obnoxious deity, who simply caught in his hand and turned to Valka with a smug gaze. _"Nice try, Valhallarama, but-"_

Toothless lazily shot a weak plasma blast at Mask, who didn't see it coming. The blast connected, sending Mask flying out of the theater, much to the cheers of the now relieved audience. Alta and Hiccup wrapped both arms around the triumphant looking dragon.

"Well done, Toothless!"

"Great shot, bud!"

" _ **Yes, that's right. Bask in the awesome that is me, Toothless!"**_ The Night Fury boasted.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, Ot. Sorry, what did you say?"**

 **OT**

 **"So you did zone out. I said, are you excited?"**

 **HICCUP (APPREHENSIVE)**

 **"Ah, yeah, I really am. I mean, it's such a huge honor, but...I'm also nervous. W-What if…what if I mess up? What if I don't do a good job? I mean, I never thought I'd get this far."**

"Hiccup, babe, I love you, but you gotta lose the self-doubt." Alta sighed.

"Work in progress." Hiccup agreed before pulling Alta closer to him. "Very good progress." He added slyly.

 **OT (INCREDULOUS)**

 **"So that's what bothering you? Hic, you take down a dragon the size of an island, face and tame dragons from all over the world, including the most dangerous one in, like, existence, and the thought of being a chief is what freaks you out?"**

Snickers rang out at the sound of Hiccup's nickname.

 **Ot places a calming hand on Hiccup's shoulder and sits down beside him.**

 **OT (CONT'D) (ENCOURAGINGLY)**

 **"Relax, pal, you've got nothing to worry about. You're, like, a hundred different kinds of amazing! I know you're gonna be just perfect!"**

 **Ot, unable to keep his energy down to a decent level, starts doing backflips and cartwheels while letting out yells of excitement. Hiccup laughs at his enthusiasm.**

 **OT (CONT'D)**

 **"But hey, I totally get the whole 'nervous' thing. I mean, gods, Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer, chief of Draak, leader of man and dragon alike. We're talking life-changing stuff here, this has probably gotta be the most important day of your life, it's such a huge honor and-"**

"Not sure if that's supposed to make feel better or more nervous." Hiccup deadpanned.

 **HICCUP (DEADPAN)**

 **"And you're only making me more nervous."**

"Well, there you go." Nogard chuckled.

 **Ot scratches the back of his head sheepishly.**

 **OT (EMBARASSED)**

 **"Oh, sorry. I did it again, didn't I?** "

 **Hiccup nods.**

 **OT (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, you can't blame a guy for getting excited, can you!?"**

 **HICCUP (DEADPAN)**

 **"You can if he gets excited over every little thing."**

 **OT**

 **"Okaaay, well then, just try to take your mind off it."**

 **A Deadly Nadder approaches Ot and squeezes his muzzle under Ot's arm. Ot automatically starts scratching the dragon's sweet spot.**

 **OT (CONT'D) (ENERGETIC)**

 **"We still got the big Sky Parade today too, and don't forget the semifinals for this season's Dragon Racing tournament. You know me and Blueskin are gonna take home the gold again!"**

 **HICCUP (SARCASTIC)**

 **"Right, stop thinking about my big day and go right to thinking about yours."**

 **Toothless appears and lays his head down on Hiccup's lap. Like Ot, Hiccup automatically starts scratching Toothless.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"And for the record, how does the celebration of heroism on my part help me to take my mind off of things?"**

 **OT**

 **"Hey, if people were throwing a big parade in my honor, I'd be pretty psyched."**

 **Hiccup rolls his eyes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"That makes one of us…"**

 **Toothless CHUCKLES draconically at the joke.**

 **OT**

 **"Huh, well, I see classic Viking ego skipped your generation."**

 **HICCUP**

" **Not my generation, just me, along with the muscle, or what passes for it in most cases."**

 **OT**

 **"Still, I'd have to say you, are a better person than most. All the more reason you are gonna rock hard as chief around here."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Thanks, Ot."**

 **Hiccup looks at the sight of his village. So many Vikings and Dragons were working together. The view makes his heart soar.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It all just…it still seems so unreal. I never imagined anything like this; I never thought a day like this would come."**

 **OT**

 **"Why, because of those ungrateful nimrods on Berk? Man, don't even think about those losers! Those guys wouldn't know a good thing happening to them if it smacked them in the face! I bet they didn't even bother to put together a search party to look for you!"**

 **They share a hearty laugh.**

 **HICCUP (JOVIAL)**

 **"Yeah. They probably had a funeral for me the second they found out I left! I can see my gravestone now – 'Here lies Hiccup, gone and soon to be forgotten!'"**

 **OT (LAUGHING)**

 **"Then they probably raided your room for stuff for trade like a pack of wild dragons!"**

 **HICCUP (LAUGHING)**

" **So true, it hurts!"**

 **After a while, the two stop laughing and relax against their dragons in comfortable silence.**

 **OT**

" **All right, come on, chuckles, let's go help get everything ready. Might as well channel all that nervous energy into making sure your special day goes off without a hitch."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright, alright."**

 **Hiccup stands up straight, all apprehension gone. They walk into the Great Hall with their dragons.**

Suddenly, Mask appeared in front of them, not looking too pleased with Toothless proving his rumored pinpoint accuracy true, even at low power. They looked to the boy he currently held by the scruff of his shirt. He let him go and the boy released a squeal so high-pitched that it barely went heard at all.

Hiccup looked at the boy. He looked about his age with spiky dirty red hair tied into a small ponytail in the back. He wore a simple sleeveless tunic as well as knee-length boots had with knee guards. He also wore large straps over his cotton gray pants and chest.

" _I'm gonna get you for that one, Night Fury."_

" _ **I'd like to see you try, punk!"**_

"… _You know what, forget it. Here's the last character that needs to be here."_

"WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S MY FAMILY?!" The red-haired youth fired recklessly before his gaze landed on Woh.

The boy immediately calmed down. In fact, his pupils began to dilate as he saw the pixie cut ravennette's figure begin to glow in comparison to everyone else in the theater. A lovely string of hypnotic flute began to echo in the boy's mind as his eye closed halfway.

"Hey." He said, warmly.

The sight of Woh's blush made a bubble of anger rise in Nogard's stomach.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS – NOON**

 **A poorly put-together sailboat** **moves back and forth on the calm morning sea; the waves lap against the tattered hull of the boat, allowing subtle amounts of water to leak in.**

The Hooligans grimaced at the poorly assembled boat and could swear they heard the dragons laughing at them…because they were. The Boneheads laughed as well.

"Thor, we all saw how bad things were on the main island, but I didn't think they had grown so bad that they would literally slap some boards and make…that!" Ruoy chortled, at the sight of the poorly made dinghy.

 **Several heavy rain clouds fill the sky with threat of a storm. Stoick stands at the bow, eyes single-mindedly clear. Gobber and the Dragon trainees are seated behind him. Astrid walks forward to the bow to join Stoick on his left side. She looks at the chief sympathetically.**

 **ASTRID (REASSURING)**

" **Chief. We'll find him. We'll bring him home and make everything right."**

Alta bristled with anger. She didn't react to Astrid talking about how she had come to fall for Hiccup because she had thought that the ungrateful blonde would never get to see her Cup o' Cute turned Hotcup ever again. She clenched her fists and ground her teeth.

Hiccup noticed this and buried his face in her hair, kissing her crown. "You did say you'd be pissed if they were willing to do everything to get me back after things went south for them."

"Yeah."

"I remember telling you that they could offer me Berk on a silver platter and it wouldn't be enough for me to go back. Sure, I feel sorry that Gobber had to suffer along with everyone else, but I think he'd be happy for me after seeing how well I do for myself."

Alta said nothing. Hiccup pressed his lips against her cheek again and again. He could feel her cheekbones rising.

"I'm yours, remember? I belong to you, and you alone. That's what a faithful boyfriend/husband is all about, right?"

Alta smiled and turned her face to kiss Hiccup on his nose.

"Thanks, babe."

"For you, milady, anything."

 **Stoick says nothing, but a small smile can be seen in his eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Unless, of course he is dead, in which case we're all just wasting our time, here."**

"Yes. Please, go back to Berk. Don't come to us!" Woh called humorously.

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to see anyone from your rock ever again!" Ot agreed. Woh just gave him a weird look, causing him to look at the ground.

 **ASTRID (DEADLY)**

 **"Not helping, Gobber…"**

" _Again, Gobber, I may like you, but you are not the ideal person to approach for counseling."_ Mask sighed.

"No, it's great! He's slowly breaking their will to continue searching for me! Keep it up, Gobber!" Hiccup called. Alvis uttering a babbling cry of agreement with him

 **GOBBER**

 **"I'm just saying six years is a long time, he could very well have run into 'the Dragon Conqueror' by then…"**

"Oh, you don't suppose…" Logo asked Hairke, whose eyes widened in amusement.

"It has to be." Hairke replied.

 **The mood shifts drastically. Stoick's small smile vanishes and a deep scowl settles in.**

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **You probably don't know about this fabled 'Dragon Conqueror.' He appeared from the darkest pits of Helheim 3 years ago."**

 **Three diagonal slashes appear across the screen. An inferno, surrounded by darkness, appears. Out from the fire walks a black silhouette. The silhouette releases a loud, frightening yell. Dragons of several varieties swarm above him.**

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

" **He can control dragons and has made it his mission to raise some sort of dragon army, if what we're going on is correct. However, he not only knew how to control dragons, but he could ride one too."**

 **A loud, deafening roar fills the area, snuffing out the inferno. Green eyes with black slits appear before a sword of flames appear in the right hand of the silhouette.**

" **In fact, rumor has it that the Night Fury, the same dragon that we once thought took my beloved Hiccup away, had succumbed to his will and now serves as the personal steed of the Dragon Conqueror. None of us know what he really looks like…** "

 **The silhouette leaps atop the Night Fury and they both turn to face the screen. The Night Fury opens his throat and a ballistic scream fills the air as the black dragon releases a plasma blast.**

 **BACK TO REALITY**

…

…

…

Laughter filled both rooms, one because everyone on Berk seemed to be afraid of Hiccup and the other out of sheer irony. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the useless toothpick and disgraced hier to Berk had turned into a feared entity that haunts the nightmares of grown men.

Oh, the irony of this was just sickening.

 **Astrid shudders before turning back to Stoick.**

 **ASTRID (REASSURING)**

 **"I'm sure Hiccup is out there. He's a smart guy, no way the Dragon Conqueror found him,**

 **(turning to the rest of the crew)**

 **And I'm sure everyone else thinks so too!"**

"Well, at least she has faith in your survival skills." Ruoy remarked dryly.

"At this point, that's about the only thing about her that hasn't changed." Hiccup replied.

 **The others offer varying grunts and scoffs of agreement and disagreement respectively.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Well, if we're being real here…"**

 **Astrid's glare could've killed a Monstrous Nightmare. Tuffnut immediately clams up.**

"Geez, talk about a look that can kill." Fishlegs whistled uncomfortably.

"Now if only that could work against Snotlout." Astrid sighed wistfully.

 **RUFFNUT (SMUG)**

 **"She told you."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"No she didn't, she didn't say anything! You think you're a mind reader or something!?... Wait, that's actually pretty cool, tell me what I'm thinking right now…"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"You're thinking…of licking my boots!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Hey, that's not what I was thinking! Or was it? Do I even like the taste of boots? Hey, tell me, you're supposed to be a mind reader!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Sorry, you'd need a mind to read first!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Whatever, you don't even know how to read at all!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Oh, yeah!? Say that again!"**

 **The twins begin another batch of rough-housing.**

" _Did I really think those muttonheads would do a better job of being chief than him?!"_ Stoick thought, horrified that the Thorston Twins had grown in manchildren.

 **Snotlout looks away for a few seconds before he suddenly gets seasick and hurls over the side of the boat. Fishlegs tries to stop the twins but only gets knocked over. Astrid shakes her head at the idiocy between the children in adult bodies. She turns back to her chief.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"He is out there, sir. I know it, I can feel it. We will find him."**

Hiccup couldn't help but feel that Astrid wasn't wrong about her feelings of finding him.

 **INT. DRAAK-GREAT HALL**

 **WOH**

 **"Look who came to see his father."**

 **Woh, 20, holds Alvis, who's jogging in midair to get to Hiccup.**

Nogard blushed at the sight of the fully grown Woh. Ot, however, had a bit more…vocal reaction.

"WOW! Is that how'll she look in a few years, because…*whistle*"

" _ **Ow!**_ **"** Toothless shouted, irritated by the whistle.

"That hurt me more than you!"

" _ **Liar!"**_ Toothless replied, striking Ot with his tail.

 **WOH (CONT'D) (AMUSED)**

 **"Go say hi to your daddy!"**

 **ALVIS (LOUD)**

 **"DADDY!"**

 **As Alvis sprints to Hiccup, we pan to the sight of decked out inside of the Great Hall. Large banners hang from the rafters with numerous designs of dragons and their riders. Torches line the hallway, ready to be lit. Large amounts of light shine through the open windows. Alvis meets his father in front of the unlit fire pit which stood underneath a banner depicting the Night Fury and the mark of the Bonehead Tribe.**

"Man, who was the interior decorator for this place, because wow, they did a wonderful job!" Hiccup commended.

"I know that's right!" Nogard agreed.

 **Alvis leaps into Hiccup's arms.**

 **HICCUP (ENTHUSIATIC)**

 **"Hey son! You're pretty excited today, aren't you?"**

 **Alvis starts waving his arms energetically.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Totally! My dad's gonna be the chief! I get to come to the ceremony, right?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yes you do, son."**

 **Hiccup starts walking outside, holding his five-year old son in his arms.**

 **ALVIS (INNOCENT)**

 **"Hey, dad? When you become chief, does that mean you can tell everybody what to do?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, that is a part of it, but I don't just boss everybody around for no reason."**

 **ALVIS (INNOCENT)**

 **"But being chief means you can do whatever you want, right? Because you're in charge and everybody has to listen to you."**

" _Most megalomaniacs take this idea at face value and they become what we know now as dictators, or tyrants for the very bad examples."_ Mask advised gravely. _"Snotlout's a perfect example of what happens when you let power corrupt you."_

 **Hiccup sighs before looking at Alvis.**

 **HICCUP (SLIGHTLY FIRM)**

 **"There's more to being a leader than just getting your way all the time. It's a real job. People do have to listen to you… but it's important that you give them a reason to."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Like how you beat the Queen dragon and now all the dragons like you?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Exactly. A chief is someone people can depend on; someone they can trust to…put others before himself and do the right thing for everyone. They're the one that leads, but the ones that follow need a reason to follow."**

 **ALVIS (PUZZLED)**

 **"Umm…I don't really get it."**

 **HICCUP (AMUSED)**

 **"Don't worry, you will someday. You want to know how I know?"**

 **Alvis nodded rapidly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **It's because of a secret I'm about to tell you."**

 **ALVIS (CURIOUS)**

 **"What is it?"**

 **Hiccup smiles down at his son and turns to the village. Alvis follows his gaze and the sight of the harmonious village fills them with tranquility. Hiccup closes his eyes and breathes in and out.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"One day, if you'd like to…it'll be you in my place. One day, if you accept it at the time, all this is going to be yours."**

 **Alvis looked back at Hiccup as he painted a picture in his head. A 20-year-old Alvis and a 40-year-old Hiccup sat atop their respective dragons, overlooking a small kingdom, with thousands of cheering men surrounding them. The soldiers singing their praises and pledging their blades to him, while a halo of dragons circled above in similar feelings.**

Hiccup looked down at his son with pride as he viewed the picture on the screen before him. Alvis stared up at his father and a large smile split his face.

 **ALVIS (JUBILANT)**

 **"I'm gonna be chief! I'm gonna be chief!"**

 **Alvis threw his arms around Hiccup's neck and squealed in delight. Hiccup's grinning ear to ear.**

 **HICCUP (HAPPILY AMUSED)**

 **"Wow, the only other time you're this excited is when your mom gives you that jam pie you love so much. Guess dessert has some competition now, huh?"**

 **ALVIS (ENERGETIC)**

" **Me being chief? That's better than jam pies, birthdays and Snoggletogs combined! I'm gonna be a great chief and dragon rider, just like you, dad!"**

Alta looked down at Alvis and rubbed his head before kissing his brow.

"You're his hero, Hiccup. Just like you, he's gonna grow up and do great things." Alta said sweetly.

"Yeah, and we'll be there for him every step of the way." Hiccup replied warmly. "Won't we, son?"

Alvis, in the loudest, proudest voice he could muster, yelled "DA!"

 **Hiccup smiles wider than any ocean at his son's innocent, yet meaningful words. He waves his hands in front of Alvis' face and gives his nose a playful little flick. Alvis giggles and scrunches up his face.**

 **HICCUP (PLAYFUL)**

 **"Well, first thing's first. You want to be chief, you'll have to wait until your dad has his turn."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I know that! And you're gonna be the best chief ever! Um…speaking of…when do you become chief?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"The ceremony begins in an hour."**

 **ALVIS (IMPATIENT)**

 **"Can't we start it now?"**

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Sorry, son, but not everything's in place yet. We've still got a lot to do around here."**

 **ALVIS (SLIGHTLY BUMMED)**

 **"Aww!"**

 **WOH**

 **"Okay, little guy, no point complaining about it."**

 **Woh takes Alvis from Hiccup and places him on Violet, her Changewing.**

 **WOH (CONT'D)**

 **"Why don't we go back down to the square and help put up the decorations with the others? You can put up that banner you and the other kids made in class."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Really? Yay! Let's go!"**

 **His mood swing makes the adults chuckle.**

 **WOH**

 **"See you at the ceremony, Hiccup. Or should I say chief."**

 **Woh leaves with Alvis and her Changewing. Hiccup looks up into the sky as Toothless swoops down behind him.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" **Well, sunshine, you're looking much happier than this morning. What happened?"**

 **HICCUP**

" **Bud…no matter how many times I say it, it's still true."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

" **What's still true?"**

 **HICCUP**

" **I'm the luckiest man on the face of this earth."**

"OH MY THOR, ALL THREE OF YOU ARE SO DANG ADORABLE!" Woh cried as she threw her arms around the trio.

 **Okay, so listen. Here's why this is late.**

 **I'm home for spring break and in my rush to get home, forgot my laptop at uni, so I had to drive back today, Friday, to get it back. Plus, I lost a good amount of progress on this chapter, so most of it is just scripted nonsense.**

 **Now you're all probably thinking, "Oh, sure. Likely excuse, you lazy asswipe." But it's the truth I swear!**

 **I spliced this chapter so that I could get Astrid's reaction to the sky parade and the 20-year old Hotcup all in the same chapter, so excuse me if this is too short for the waiting you had to do.**

 **Also, Madmen. I did say that I would update on either Thursday or Friday. But hey, you're one of those fans that like to keep their favorite authors and stories in perspective. So I appreciate your frustration. Just…there are some things you should keep out of the convo.**

 **Next time, the chapter will be called "I Found Him At the Sky Parade!"**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	22. Arriving to a Bizarre Experience

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III

 **Hi there. Now, why didn't I upload this in-between April 1** **st** **and April 5** **th** **like I said I would?**

 **THERE'S NO GOOD REASON. I GOT LAZY. LIKE, SPENDING THE WHOLE WEEKEND IN BED WATCHING ANIME AND READING FANFICS LAZY. THAT, AND IT'S THE END OF MY JUNIOR YEAR SO I'M GONNA BE TOO BUSY CONTEMPLATING MY EXISTENCE / RUNNING AROUND LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN FOR THIS.**

 **Here's the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan labor. How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and The New Life for a Hiccup are all owned by Dreamworks Animation, NightShade248, and ChaosX97. Please support the official release. (I'M LOOKING AT YOU, TOEI ANIMATION JP! TFS for the win.)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Arriving to a Bizarre Experience

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAAK-DAY**

 **Stoick remains at the bow, his head in one of his hands. Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all sit at different ends of the boat, while the twins are still squabbling. SMACK. A day-old fish impacts against Stoick's helmet as he looks up. He glares at the Twins.**

 **TUFFNUT**

" **She did it!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

" **I did not, barf for brains!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

" **Troll!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

" **Butt Elf!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

" **Bride of Grendel!"**

"Why did he even bring them along?" Hiccup groaned.

"Maybe since they were with you most of the time, he probably thought a few familiar faces could persuade you to return." Ot suggested.

"Oh sure, send the very people who had a laugh at, and hand in, my misery to try to persuade to go back to Berk with them! I'm practically packing my things as we speak." Hiccup growled incredulously.

"Why are you guys talking about the future in past tense?" Woh asked, enjoying the gobsmacked looked Hiccup and Ot sported from the paradox Woh just highlighted.

"Wow." Ot gaped, before both boys started laughing at the fact that her question made so much sense.

 **The squabbling continues anew. Suddenly, the boat shakes violently. Stoick and the crew manage to keep themselves standing by grabbing hold on a piece of the poorly-made dinghy.**

 **GOBBER**

" **LAND HO!"**

" _I'd like to point out that when you're that close it's not 'Land Ho,' it's 'Land Hi!'"_ Mask uttered before disappearing.

"He really doesn't like you hitting him, mom." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, maybe if he lowers that booming voice of his, I may not be as inclined to give him a whack whenever I see him." Valka smiled proudly.

 **The boat stops as several pieces break off the vessel. Astrid immediately leaps off and sets her boots upon the shallow water. She observes the foreign land before her; a beach filled with sand, rocks, and patches of dune grass here and there. Stoick and Gobber land without problem, but the others land on their stomachs or rears.**

 **TUFFNUT (DIM)**

 **"So, what's the plan now?"**

 **RUFFNUT (DIM)**

 **"Yeah, we've been kind of unclear about it since day one."**

 **Stoick slaps his face. Astrid and Gobber looked at the twins incredulously.**

"Why would ya' even think abou' brining those two dung-for-brains around?" Gobber asked his chief exasperatedly.

"Maybe familiar faces could encourage Hiccup to return?" Stoick replied, running low on patience with the Twins.

"The very same familiar faces that had a good rib at the lad?!"

"Look, Gobber, we didn't come here to question my methods, questionable as I'll admit them to be, we came to watch how Hiccup ended the war. Speaking of which, now that we've seen how Hiccup ends the war…"

"Why are we still here, Mask?" Fishlegs finished.

 _"Hmm. Well, truth be told, there's more to Hiccup's story than this. Don't worry, I'm sure that there'll be nothing too egregious…"_

At this point, Mask stopped caring about the ramifications of messing with canonical events.

 _"You know what, nevermind. How about this, this goes on until I say otherwise. By the way, I've stopped caring about your feelings about this, you're watching this in full until it ends. AS OF NOW, ALL YOUR OPINIONS ARE ALL REJECTED, GOT THAT, YOU DAMN FOOLS?!"_

Everyone in the Berk room started to twitch until Astrid found her voice.

"Wha-What did you just say? You're going to ignore all our opinions, as if we don't matter?! That's not the way you're supposed to treat your hosts!" Astrid shouted, her face now hot pink from her building rage. Mask just flew down and got in her face.

 _"Shut up!_ _The audience doesn't get to complain about their treatment! You, Astrid, should just sit down, screaming 'Oh hiccup, I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow into a handsome stud, please forgive me, please forgive me!'"_ Mask shouted back.

"Like hell I'd beg Hiccup for forgiveness." Astrid growled. "And I do NOT think he's handsome!" She finished, her blush betraying her.

Mask simply made some silly gesture with his hand to his face and a tongue sticking out to mock Astrid, while the shield maiden in training attempted to burn a hole through that infuriating Mask of his. She sighed and slumped in her chair.

"This entire day has just been one headache after the other." Astrid groaned.

"Welcome to our world, lass." Gobber called, sympathetically.

 **ASTRID (DISBELIEF)**

 **"Really? After we went over this, like a million times on the way here?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"We're goin' ta look for Hiccup, Berk needs a new chief."**

"Why does it have to be me, though? Why can't Astrid be chief?" Hiccup groaned.

"You know…that's not a bad idea!" Alta chirped.

"Yeah, the Bog Burglars are a mostly-female tribe; they even have a chieftess!" Woh added.

"Yeah, but what about chiefdom? She'll need to produce a successor." Niart asked.

"She could just pick someone and start showing them the ropes. That way, she can stay the perfect little shieldmaiden she is, Berk can have a chief, and she can keep her claws off my Hotcup." Alta finished, pinching Hiccup's cheek.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Uh, hello?"**

"…Hi?" Tuffnut waved.

 **Snotlout looks at them while standing against the boat, admiring his fingernails.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Berk already had the perfect chief, and you're looking at him. Why you'd want a sorry wimp like Useless over yours truly is totally beyond me."**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hiccup groaned.

" _ **About time. His stupidity was nearly nauseating enough for me to cough up my lunch."**_ Toothless muttered, nearly having an aneurism.

 **FISHLEGS (NERVOUSLY)**

 **"Well, he is Stoick's son, and well…"**

"Not anymore…" Hiccup muttered bitterly.

 **SNOTLOUT (THREATENING)**

 **"And what!?"**

 **Snotlout charges up to Fishlegs, grabbing him by the hem of his fur tunic. A calloused hand clenches into a fist, aimed right for the large young man's face.**

 **SNOTLOUT (THREATENING) (CONT'D)**

 **"You got something to say, spit it out!"**

 **Fishlegs starts whimpering. Soon it dies down and Fishlegs looks back at Snotlout, no longer afraid. **

**FISHLEGS**

 **"And…and he'd…make a better chief than you."**

"Huh. I guess he got tired of Snotlout, just like everyone else who isn't his dad." Hiccup commented, approving of Fishlegs' fortitude.

 **Snotlout adopts a look of astonishment before it turns into pure rage. He rears back his fist to hit Fishlegs before a hook to the head from Gobber knocks him to the sand.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Tha's enough out a you. No point in gettin' angry now. You got tha boot years ago, and ya know, people 'ave still got quite a few bones ta pick with you."**

 **Snotlout stares defiantly while the Twins snicker at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"So a few houses got trampled and we lost some food, wah wah wah! I don't see how it's my fault those morons couldn't do their jobs right!"**

Snotlout's heart could've stopped at the bloodlust emanating from the adults in the Berk room. He looked around and saw hundreds of angry glares aimed at his direction.

"A few houses?! Some food?!"

"I take back what I said earlier, it's Spitelout's boy who'll be the ruination of Berk!"

"I'm ashamed that we even considered him to be chief!"

"If this is Berk's future, then I say we do something to change that future!"

"Aye, let's string up that saucy loudmouth right now!"

Now during the period between scenes, Mask had come down with a cold. The one thing everyone needed to know is that whenever Mask sneezes, his powers fluctuate and as such, there are certain things he can't maintain.

So, it surprised everyone when everyone, including Astrid, had their knives, clubs, axes, whatever a Viking liked to arm himself with way back when, on hand.

With growing roars, the male Vikings leapt over their seats and charged for the recalcitrant child as he quickly got up and ran to the exits. He ran into the bathroom door as fast as he could, but ended up with a bruised shoulder. He then turned to the door leading to the mess hall, but bruised the other shoulder. Seeing the mass of Vikings behind him, he ran back down the stairs, only for his momentum to send him careening down the marbled flight.

 **A dagger flies in between Snotlout's legs. The manchild shrieks in fear before turning to Astrid, who stares at him in disgust. She walks over to him, kicks him onto his back, and slams her foot down on his chest.**

 **ASTRID (MENACING)**

 **"Listen here, you pompous egomaniac…Our job wasn't to baby you, it was to protect the village. To fend off the dragons and keep everyone alive and safe. It was your job too, more so than anyone else's in fact, and you couldn't even be bothered to lift a finger to do it. And let me remind you, it was a lot more than just a FEW houses and SOME food!"**

 **Astrid's axe lay at Snotlout's carotid. He's sweating bullets.**

"What do you think's happening to Snotlout right now?" Alta asked.

"My best guess, if he hasn't been already, he's probably getting torn to bits."

"Or stretched." Ot added.

"Maybe both!" Hiccup and Ot said in unison, exchanging a high-five.

They weren't far off the mark. Snotlout only had his youthful speed going for him but he couldn't keep going forever. Desperate for a break, he turned to his teens.

"Are you really just gonna sit there and let them do this to me?" Snotlout roared in disbelief as he picked himself and kept going.

"You're seriously asking us to go against our people to save one life? Sorry, Snotlout, but not everyone has Hiccup's forgiving heart; and even that has limits." Astrid chuckled.

Seriously afraid for his life, he turned to the twins. Fishlegs, seeing this, put a hand in front of them both, preventing them moving.

"What are you doing, Troutface?!"

"Letting the Twins think for themselves for once." Fishlegs turned to the Twins. "Come on, you two. Your odds aren't that good. Even your parents agree that Snotlout needs to be put in his place."

 **ASTRID (MENACING) (CONT'D)**

 **"The only thing we're at fault for is making the serious mistake of making you chief to begin with!"**

 **Snotlout glares weakly, but wisely refuses to speak. Astrid sucks her teeth and withdraws her axe, moving away from him.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"You've got plenty of time to save what little face yuv got now that Stoick's cleaning up after you, boy. Might be best ta start by showin' a little humility."**

"Humility-noun: a. a modest or low view of one's own importance. B. humbleness. C. something Snotlout does not have." Nogard chuckled.

"Well, check you out with the big brain, Noggie!" Woh cheered, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. Ot looked on, slightly uncomfortable.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Yeah, well you can just-"**

 **STOICK (FED UP)**

 **"ENOUGH!"**

 **A flock of birds leave the trees. Everyone present closes their mouths in primal fear.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

" **No more of your tiresome bickering; we're here ta find my son! Deal with this idiot on yur own time! Now I want everyone ta split off into teams; twins, ya go together. Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout yur a team. And Astrid, I think ya've been trained well enough to take care of yerself."**

 **Astrid nods.**

"It's useless, you know. Just like that loser who skipped town."

Fishlegs' face was contorted in disgust. "That's just the problem, Snotbrain. That's the way you see it. You think that Ruff and Tuff can't think on their own, they just follow you. I bet if you didn't tell them too, they would've simply ignored Hiccup, just like everyone else."

It was Ruffnut's turn to scowl. "Who are you tell us what we would've done? You don't know if we would've left him alone. Maybe we would've, maybe we would've befriended him, or maybe we'd end up beating the runt for the sheer fun of it."

"Then tell me, what would you have done? If Snotlout had no control over your actions, would you have treated him better?" Fishlegs asked dangerously. Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at their fingers in discomfort. Snotlout then yelped a pitchfork hit a tender area and the chase continued.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Alright, everyone, spread out into groups and search! We'll meet back here in two hours ta report our findin's."**

 **Tuffnut raises his hand.**

 **TUFFNUT (SHEEPISH)**

 **"Sorry, I missed the part about what we do if we find Hiccup."**

"He should've left them at home." Hiccup and the Draak teens sigh as they facepalm. Alvis even throws up a bit.

 **Stoick marches to Tuffnut, who seems to shrink with every step Stoick takes.**

 **STOICK (STERN)**

 **"** _ **When**_ **we find Hiccup, not if,** _ **When**_ **, we will not let him get away. No matter how much he kicks, screams, or begs, take 'im back here, drag him by his seat if you have to!"**

"Yeah, 'cause that's gonna make him even more eager to go back." Woh rolled her eyes at Stoick's blind reasoning.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Hah! That'd be pretty funny to see."**

 **Gobber clocks him in the skull once more. He only sends back a glare.**

 **STOICK (DRIVEN)**

 **"I want mah son back, I will take him home to turn him into the chief he is meant to be, that Berk was meant tah have,**

 **(turning to glare at Snotlout)**

 **and I will not hesitate ta do so!"**

" _It's at this point that we remember that this Stoick isn't the Stoick in the other room. This Stoick doesn't know the truth."_ Mask reminded Hiccup.

"Yeah, and?"

" _Well, just thought-"_

"How many times must I say it, Mask?"

" _Well, I know, but still-"_

"You're gonna make me say it again, aren't you?"

" _Nevermind."_

 **FISHLEGS (NERVOUS)**

 **"But, sir, what if he's not on this island?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Then we sail to the next one and we keep searching. Now get moving!"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"But-"**

 **STOICK**

 **"NOW!"**

"Fishlegs was probably going to say that forcing you to come back wouldn't be a good idea." Nogard pointed out.

"Maybe." Hiccup replied, holding a warm milk bottle to Alvis' lips, who drank the milk greedily. "Geez, champ! Slow down!" Hiccup chuckled, but Alvis refused.

 **They scatter into several parts of the forest, save for the Twins. They look around a bit before Ruffnut, out of sheer boredom, smacks Tuffnut in the head with a plank a driftwood. The squabbling begins once more.**

"I shouldn't have brought them." Stoick sighed, cursing his future self's stupidity.

* * *

 **INT. DRAAK-BACKWOODS-EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **Astrid ran through the woods, her axe in her hand, almost running into low branches and nearly tripping over roots. Thistles are stuck in the fur of her coat and boots. Her hair nestled with leaves and needles. Patches of dirt appear in several places all over her body. She shows obvious signs of fatigue, yet continues onward.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?"**

"Nowhere near you, that's-"

"Hiccup, honey, I love you, but you need to stop responding to every question she asks." Woh sighed. Alta immediately wrapped Hiccup in her arms, resting his head against her chest.

"You wanna repeat that, sister?!" Alta growled, making Woh laugh nervously before retreating.

"She's too protective of him." Niart whispered to the other boys. They nodded in agreement.

 **She continues forward, before stopping suddenly. Suddenly-it dawns upon her-the forest is too quiet. Not a single bird, cricket, or dragon to be heard. Astrid, with renewed vigor, starts moving through the forest again with more speed than before.**

 **ASTRID (EARNEST)**

" **Hiccup? Hiccup, it's me, Astrid! Hiccup, please, I only want to talk!"**

"Are you sure about that?" Alta replied, a note of irritation in her tone.

 **She moves faster and farther until she gets to the edge of the forest. A large, bright light blinds her for an instant. Cheers and laughter erupt in the distance. She clears the trees and the sight of the village of Draak…stuns her.**

 **-MAIN VILLAGE-EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **She sees multi-colored houses and buildings of unique design that stood multiple stories tall. Several adults had set up banners and decorations. Buckets filled to the brim with fish make her stomach grumble. Some parents held up their little ones on their shoulders and looking up to the sky. Windmills placed all over blew in the breeze, the fans shaped like dragon's wings. Children ran laughing and playing around with their wings spread wide. Some with toys in their hands and some in costumes that looked like dragons. Astrid takes on a look of morbid fascination.**

"Man, if only she could see her face." Hiccup chuckled. "Oh wait, she can!" Hiccup laughed.

"I don't appreciate anyone calling you honey, babe, but Woh's right; you don't need to input dialogue for every scene." Alta sighed, stroking Hiccup's hair.

"I don't do it in every scene." Hiccup muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alta snarled as she pulled a clump of Hiccup's hair harshly. Hiccup growled.

"Why you little-"

Toothless removed Alvis with his tail before Hiccup pounced on Alta.

 **Terrors and a Gronckle playfully chase after the children. Another Gronckle and a Monstrous Nightmare sleep next to the houses in barns made specifically for them. She reaches for her axe but stops at the sound of continued laughter. Astrid adopts a look of confusion.**

They rolled around a bit before Hiccup ended up with his back to the ground and Alta straddling, fingers intertwined with each other. Both were breathing heavy, but Hiccup found some way to smile as his girlfriend looked down at him smugly.

"Pinned ya."

"Good move, Alta, now push your nether against him!" Valka cheered, causing both teens to blush furiously.

"What?! No! We were just-" Alta started, before a terrifying visage of Cloudjumper and Valka emerged before them. Both were red-eyed black silhouettes with purple miasma radiating off them.

"PUSH. YOUR. NETHER. AGAINST. HIM."

Both teens hugged each other before practically warping to Toothless and shutting his wings, closing them off to the outside world.

"You mom's scary, Hiccup." Alta shuddered, still clinging to her boyfriend.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup replied.

 **A large horn sounds off in the distance. Wings FLAP against the air. All eyes, including Astrid's turn to the sky. Her jaw drops drastically at the sight of Hairke.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"People of Draak! A fine job you have all done preparing for this, one of our most revered holidays. Six short years have passed since this tradition began, and it fills me with joy to see the spirit born then carried on to this day. And of course, this is only the beginning of what will surely be a day that will be remembered for generations to come!"**

 **The people and dragons gathered roar and thunder in cheers. Astrid claps her hands over her ears at the deafening sound.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"But good things come to those who wait and now all of your hard work and waiting has paid off. The moment you have all been waiting for has come. Let us now commence the celebration – let the Sky Parade begin!"**

* * *

 **Sorry. No Sky Parade this time. Next Chapter will cover the Sky Parade as well as Hiccup's inauguration. I think I'll call it, Cutting the Sky! The Past Draws Nearer.**

 **AND BOTH ASTRIDS WILL WATCH EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT.**

 **To the guest who seems disappointed every time I upload something that isn't a new chapter, you have to understand, and I probably sound like a broken record, I've gone past the point where the chapters are easy for me to pump out every single week. Hell, back from chapters 1-8...**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVERMIND.**

 **tl;dr not every update is going to be a new chapter. I'm in the home stretch of finals, too, so don't expect the next new chapter until mid to late May.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	23. Cutting the Sky! The Past Draws Nearer

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III

Chapter 23: Cutting the Sky! The Past Draws Nearer to the New Chief.

 **The crowd cheers in anticipation. Astrid shakes her head and cleans her ears.**

 **ASTRID**

" **Sky Parade?"**

 **LYDIA (O.S)**

 **"Hello?"**

 **Astrid turns to see LYDIA, a mid-age Viking woman, dressed in common female attire, a cloth dress and iron armor. Lydia is holding the hand of her son, Simon.** **Astrid shakes her head again.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"**

 **LYDIA**

 **"So you weren't listening? I asked if you were visiting from another island? I haven't really seen you around before."**

 **Astrid tries to find words, but she's silent. She unknowingly gulps before putting on a fake smile.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Um, yeah. Just visiting. I was… uh… instructed to come here as a gesture of goodwill on behalf of my chief."**

"Goodwill?! Your chief practically gave you permission to kidnap me!" Hiccup retorted hotly.

"Kidnap?" Alta asked.

"I say kidnap because there's no persuading me to go back to Berk." Hiccup stated resolutely. Alvis babbled loudly in agreement.

 **LYDIA (INTRIGUED)**

 **"Really? I didn't think word had gotten out that we'd made peace with the dragons; we've mostly kept to ourselves about it, you know. So, what tribe are you from?"**

 **ASTRID (SEARCHING)**

 **"I'm from…the…"**

 **Her eyes dart around, looking for a proper name. Her sight lands on a red banner hanging on a pole.**

 **"Redwood Tribe."**

Astrid smacked her head, the Redwood tribe?! That was the best she could come up on the spot?! She could only hope that the Boneheads would be slightly true to their namesake and not see through her lie.

 **LYDIA (PENSIVE)**

 **"Redwood…hmm…can't say I've heard of it."**

 **Lydia looks at Astrid questioningly, as does Simon. A bead of sweat runs down the shield-maiden's forehead.**

 **LYDIA (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, I suppose you're pretty far off the map like we are. Not too many people have heard of Draak either."**

 **Lydia gives Astrid a welcoming smile. Astrid exhales through her nose in relief.**

"Dodged a bullet, that one." One of the Boneheads scoffed.

 **Astrid turns back to the sky. A flock of Terrible Terrors fly to an overture played out by a band of musicians that stood on a large wooden stage. It starts out slow and soft, joyful and sweet but soon picks up to an upbeat tune.**

Alta bounced in her seat to the sound of the music playing. Hiccup was moving Alvis' arms back and forth to make it seem like Alvis was clapping to the beat. Alvis, not knowing what his dad was doing with his arms, simply babbled in confusion while watching the Terrors' performance.

 **High-pitch bells jingle and taut leather drums that beat like fists, crashing through stone or waves against the shore in natural rhythm. The plangent yet gentle and fluctuating notes play upon the bone and woodwind flutes and the harp carry on the warm breeze and soothed the ears, balanced by the gentle flights of the performing dragons. Their tune played to counteract and synchronize with the powerful horns that blew with force enough to match Thor's mighty thunder itself.**

Woh just swayed from side to side her eyes closed, enjoying the music running through her ears. Niart did a little jig in his seat and Ruoy beat his chest to the sound of the beat, ignoring the growing pain.

 **The Terrors fly in organized rows per their body color. They move back and forth in the air, crossing and passing each other and with a puff of their fires, swerved back to pass again. They move in perfect sync with the music. The Terrors rejoin with their colored groups and fly out in single files; red and orange, then greens, then purples. They fly above and through the village, making their music. They returned to the sky and formed large hoops of flying Terrors. The yellow and blue terrors flew through the hoops, twirling in sync with each other.**

"I gotta say, Hiccup, you taught them well." Ot remarked.

"What makes you think I was responsible for all this?" Hiccup asked, before the teens and Toothless stared at him with deadpan expressions all around. "Feeling a bit betrayed here, guys." Hiccup chuckled.

"Be honest, Hiccy. Would you expect anyone else to be able to bond with dragons on this level?" Alta asked.

"Uhh…" Hiccup droned as he tilted his head towards Valka.

"Besides you and your mother?"

"Uhh…" Hiccup droned once more as he pointed at her, causing her to blush at his faith in her.

"Say no or else."

Hiccup just grinned impishly before putting Alvis in Toothless' tail.

 **Astrid's at a loss for words. She turns to Lydia. Lydia has an amused smile on her face.**

 **ASTRID (DUMBFOUNDED)**

 **"Err, so tell me about this 'Sky Parade;' what's it all about?"**

 **LYDIA**

" **Ah, well it all started about six years ago, when the Viking-dragon wars were ended. A brave young lad had found the nest and-"**

 **ASTRID (DISBELIEF)**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!? Did you say a boy found the nest? How could a boy do what even the chiefs of the archipelago couldn't?"**

"Well, said boy-"

"Niart, we don't need a paraphrasing from how Hiccup and Toothless met to how they ended a war. Plus, I'm sure that Astrid knows damn well how-OW!" Ruoy yelped after being hit in the head with the head of Valka's staff by Hiccup.

"No cursing around my kid, Ruoy." Hiccup warned while handing the staff back to a very proud Valka.

Ruoy just grumbled and crossed his arms. "So what, it's okay for you to curse around him?"

Hiccup looked affronted. "What? I don't curse around Alvis!"

"Actually, Hic…yeah, you do." Woh sighed.

"What? When?"

"You yelled out for everyone to stop fighting and said the H word."

"But that's a place, not a swear word!"

"To Alvis it is, and we all know that he'll end up cutting the sky, just like his Dad." Alta said as Alvis climbed to her lap and she started to stroke his near-hairless head. "What we don't know is if he won't have the same potty mouth as his Dad."

Hiccup just sat and sulked as everyone chuckled at his expense.

 **LYDIA**

 **"Ah, well, you see-"**

 **SIMON**

 **"He was riding a dragon, a Night Fury!"**

 **Lydia turns to her son and gives him a stern look.**

 **SIMON (CONT'D)**

" **I'm sorry, mama."**

 **Astrid's gaping like a fish. She blinks several times before shaking her head rapidly.**

 **LYDIA**

 **"Right, well, yes: he did indeed ride a Night Fury. Together, they found the nest and inside they found a dragon unlike any ever seen before. A monster whose size matched the mountain it hid itself within. This dragon dominated the others and forced them to steal food for her, lest they be devoured themselves."**

 **Astrid's eyes widen in surprise. A look of shame flashes across her face, but vanishes.**

"Oh?" Ot spoke.

"What's up, Ot?"

"The blonde looks remorseful. You wouldn't think she regrets the deaths of many dragons, would you?"

"Ot, that tribe on the other side regrets a lot of things, most of which they shall possibly never gain forgiveness for." Woh spoke.

 **LYDIA (CONT'D)**

 **"The boy and his Night Fury challenged the great beast and killed it, stopping the wars forever. Today is the anniversary of that day, and we celebrate it with a great performance by the dragons and their riders in commemoration of the pair that gave us our long-awaited peace; The 'Sky Parade.'"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Forgive me, ma'am, but I find it a bit hard to believe all of that's true."**

 **LYDIA (SAD)**

 **"Yes, I suppose it does seem quite unbelievable, especially to those who've spent their lives fighting dragons. We've mostly kept to ourselves because of that, knowing our new policies would not be accepted."**

 **She turns to Astrid with a steely gaze.**

 **LYDIA (CONT'D)**

 **"But answer me this, lass, the world's been fightin' a 300-year war; how long would you have been willin' to keep that fight goin'? How many more lives would have to be lost because people didn't care to notice that nothing was getting done?"**

The Hooligans, who wanted to cling to what the previous generations, and the generations before them, taught them about dragons, had the decency to look ashamed at how single-mindedly against dragons they had been for centuries.

 **Astrid looks at Lydia in surprise, before turning her gaze to her boots. Slight shame is seen on her face.**

 **LYDIA (CONT'D)**

 **"Peace only comes from understanding; that was what that boy taught us. We must be willing to look past appearance, and history, if we ever expect things to change."**

 **Lydia and Simon depart. Astrid's gaze is still to her feet.**

"You know what really scared me?" Alta asked.

"What?" Hiccup replied.

"Astrid could've found you and have proven to be more open-minded about dragons than the rest of the Hooligans." Alta confessed. Hiccup kissed her nose.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop worrying about that?" Hiccup smiled.

Ot **comes out next, leading the Nadders with Blueskin. The Nadders fly in a perfect V formation, screeching happily. Ot smiles down at the cheering crowd and waves his arms. The two Nadders on each side of Ot and Blueskin bank off and loop away, leaving the pair alone to swing in low. Blueskin's talons nearly touched the ground, and caught a few fish tossed up from the crowd. Blueskin flies upside down and snags a fish.**

"So…Hiccup's got a Night Fury, Alta has a Timberjack, Woh just might have a Changewing, Ruoy would like a Monstrous Nightmare, and Ot has a Nadder. That leaves me and Niart." Nogard observed.

"I'm impressed at how in sync you and your Nadder will grow to become, Ot." Hiccup smiled.

 **Ot stands up on Blueskin's saddle, while the other Nadders bare the quills on their tails for launch. Astrid's eyes widen in alarm. The Nadder fire their volleys. Ot leaps up while Blueskin spins around and launched his quills to counteract the quills fired by the other Nadder. Each lethal projectile from both dragons collided on point with one another on point, bouncing back and twirling in the air like boomerangs back to their origin. Ot catches a few quills and juggles them. He walks back and forth on Blueskin's back and pretends to wobble and lose his balance. Everyone in the crowd laughs, save for Astrid.**

"You're gonna do that and, sooner or later, an accident will happen." Alta sighed.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Ot chuckled.

 **Ot stops juggling and, as if in dance, spins and throws the quills back at the Nadders. They shoot fire at the quills, causing them to COMBUST into fireworks. Ot and the Nadders depart with the crowd cheering once more.**

The Boneheads in the theater cheered as well. Even some of the Hooligans seem impressed at the teamwork shown between Viking and Dragon.

 **The Gronkles come out next, but do not have as much appeal as the Nadders. They swoop down to give some of the children sloppy licks, earning bubbly sets of giggles. They devour some rocks before departing.**

"The Gronkles, for those of you who wish for a more steady flight through the air." Hiccup announced.

 _"Hiccup, buddy, I know you're trying to be entertaining, but I must say…you're coming off kind of lame."_ Mask sighed.

Everyone in the theater, including the dragons, turned to the floating entity with looks of anger, which took Mask by surprise.

 _"What?"_

"Don't 'what' us, you deadbeat host! You just left us here for over two months to watch the same thing over and over again! What, have you been laying in your bed, doing nothing?!" Woh growled. Mask's shoulders slumped as Woh's assumption became a bit personal.

 _"It's only been 2 minutes, but-OW!"_ Mask started to explain before a vicious whack from Valka's staff cut him off.

"I'll pound the laziness out of you, you miserable cretin!" Valka said as she ran after Mask, who forgot that he could fly.

 _"Valka, stop! I can explain everything!"_

"There's nothing to explain, you wretch!"

" _WHOA!"_ Mask shouted as he ducked and saw a spider web crack appear where Valka had swung her staff.

 _"Are you trying to kill me?!"_

"You can die?!" Valka asked cheerfully, before a sadistic glint shone in her eyes.

 _"Oh, spare me."_ Mask sighed in self-loathing.

"NO!" Valka yelled as the chase resumed.

 _"Valka, be reasonable! If I die, how is this story supposed to end?!"_

"We'll find a way, now stopping running and cease to exist!" The Boneheads cheered Valka on as she chased the increasingly disgraced host.

"Yeah! Get him, mom!" Hiccup cheered.

"Show him no mercy, Ms. Valka!" Alta yelled.

"Beat him like an egg!" Woh shouted.

"He'll learn not to be lazy ever again!" Ruoy yelled.

 _"I highly doubt that!"_ Mask yelled.

 **The Monstrous Nightmares come out next, bodies alit with flame. Astrid's eyes go wide, as if remembering a crucial memory. A proud, battle-scarred, dark-red Nightmare leads the others as a rider sits upon its long neck. The rider wears a leather vest over a simple shirt with leather boots plated with metal. RUOY, 20, looks confident. He pulls the reins attached to his Nightmare. The Nightmare fires a powerful beat from its wings, as do the others, putting out the flames on their bodies.**

"WHOA!" Ruoy shouted. "Man, my dragon's got yours beat by an ocean mile, Hiccup!" The saucy redhead boasted, before leaping into the air with a yelp to dodge a low powered plasma blast. "That could've killed me, Toothless!"

" _ **Don't underestimate yourself. The worst you would've gotten were several burns."**_ Toothless growled. Alvis laughed and clapped his hands, instantly earning Toothless' attention.

" _ **You like that, huh? Maybe next time, I'll aim at Mask."**_

 _"Stop the embargo against Mask, please!"_ The entity begged as he continued to run from a tireless dragon-rider.

"At any rate, what are you going to name your Nightmare, Ruoy?" Hiccup asked, scratching Toothless' chin.

"Good question, Featherstone…let's see…dark-red…battle-scarred…bigger than the rest…" Ruoy mused while resting his chin in his hand. Then he snapped his fingers in epiphany.

"KING!" The youth shouted in pride.

 **The other Nightmares fly around and unleashing their fire streams at full power. They swirled and orbited around with streams several times longer than normal, making full use of the kerosene inside of them and creating a frenzy of flames, turning the sky dark in comparison, lighting the roofs of the houses with a hellish orange. Some members of the audience had to move away in fear of the fire catching onto their clothes. **

"Okay, I'm not getting the point of this." Nogard spoke up. "Why are Ruoy and 'King' reminding us of how things used to be whenever the Queen would send out the dragons to raid us?"

"I'm not so sure." Hiccup admitted.

"You think they could be relapsing?" Niart asked.

"After 6 years of peace? Not likely." Alta dismissed. "I think they're portraying how things were so it can segue into how Hiccup came on turned things around for us."

"So…Hiccup and Toothless are the main event?" Woh asked.

"As if they could top me and King." Ruoy snorted.

"You're certainly optimistic." Ot sighed.

 **Astrid's eyes narrow as the flames dance, her teeth grind together, and her hands clench into fists, as if her axe were in her hand.**

"She's certainly capable of holding a grudge." Ot groaned. "A shame, she looked kind of pretty, you know what I mean?"

Hiccup would've replied, but didn't for two reasons. He didn't feel that way about Astrid anymore. It didn't matter if she felt that way about him now, he had a happy life with his new loving and caring family, and he wouldn't just discard them just to make his Dad proud.

 **The Nightmares create a ring of fire. Ruoy and King, much to everyone's shock, DIVE right into it. The duo weave, duck and roll through every last fire stream. They disappear into the center of the now closing fire, the Nightmares' blasts coming in closer and closer, until the last second when King shoots up and zooms forward.**

"All right, King!" Ruoy cheered.

"You have to admit, Hiccup. That was pretty cool." Nogard affirmed.

 **RUOY (ENERGIZED)**

" **Yes! Ha-HA!"**

 **Ruoy SNIFFS the air and sees fire on his chest. He YELPS and tries desperately to put it out. The audience roars with laughter as Ruoy and the Nightmares depart.**

Back in the theater, Ruoy's face turned ruby red as his fellow teens fell to the floor, laughing up a storm. Hiccup beat the ground with his fists, while Alta beat his back, both in vain attempts to control their laughter. Niart had to hold his stomach and Woh had started kicking her feet into the air. Nogard and Ot both rolled around in uncontrollable laughter. Mask had stopped running to laugh at Ruoy's misfortune, only to get sent flying by a giggling Valka, who had started to enjoy trying to kill Mask.

 **The Zipplebacks are next. They hide into the cloud of gas left by the Nighmares. With a grand explosion, they descend from the sky and turn themselves into flaming wheels. The crowd loves it.** **A loud, BOOMING cry announces the next act-The Thunderdrums. They flap their wings slowly and bob up and down, as if swimming in midair. They fly low to eat fish and let some of the kids rub their bellies. Niart, 20, leads them with his own Thunderdrum, Boomer.**

"WHOA! Niart, you got a Thunderdrum?!" Hiccup exclaimed in wonder. Ruoy gave his lackey a few friendly drums on the shoulder

"You've been holding out on us, buddy! I didn't EVER expect you to conquer your fear of flying to the point where you'd bond with a THUNDERDRUM!" Ruoy exclaimed, gripping his helmet in excited disbelief.

 **The Thunderdrums continue to glide carefully, waving their wings with gentle grace. They gather at the center and started to ring around each other with the tips of their right wings all touching each other. They broke apart after a few rotations and just hover in the air. A content smile appears on Niart's face.**

"Hmm…No offense, Niart, but this could be more exciting." Nogard said.

 **VIKING**

" **Hmm…I'm not feeling it."**

 **VIKING #2**

" **Me either."**

 **VIKING #3**

" **Come on, get to the good part already!"**

 **VIKING #4**

" **Yeah, Niart, quit feeling shy up there!"**

 **Boomer rolls his eyes, ROARS, and begins thrashing around. Niart begins SCREAMING in fright, holding onto the reins for dear life. The other Thunderdrums look at each other but follow along anyway. The sky's full of out of control Thunderdrums. The crowd laughs, save for Astrid.**

 **NIART (FRIGHTENED)**

" **Boomer, please stop! Come on, you know this isn't what we planned!"**

"Boomer…I like it!" Hiccup nodded in approval.

"Yeah, but someone like Niart and a Thunderdrum…quite the contradiction." Alta mused.

"You mean like you and me?" Hiccup grinned.

"Quit it, dragon boy." Alta groaned.

"Yes, my dear dreamer." Hiccup chuckled.

"I SAID, QUIT IT!" Alta shouted, pouncing on him again.

 **Boomer CALLS to each of the other dragons, and they all take off for one of the island's many reservoirs, scooping up a large mouthful of water and carrying it in their jaws. As soon as they fill up they headed back, each one pointing straight up and upchucking into the air all the gallons of water they had drank. The Thunderdrums shoot sonic blasts at the water, turning the water into a rainstorm. The children run around and try to drink the incoming rain.**

"That impromptu shower was a pretty great idea, Niart." Ot spoke.

 _"Don't you mean a pretty 'splashing' idea?"_ Mask offered.

…

…

…

"KILL HIM!" Alta and Woh shouted.

"DOING MY BEST!" Valka replied as she leapt overhead to bring her staff down on Mask's face, but missed at the last moment. The second she found him again, the chase resumed.

 **Rainbows appear as the light reflects the rainfall. The crowd APPLAUDS the unexpected display. Niart gives Boomer a satisfactory pat on the head as they leave.**

 **NIART (RELIEVED)**

" **Well done, Boomer. Well done."**

 **Astrid looks both awestruck and disgusted. She looks in a certain direction and her eyes BULGE. Woh sits sidesaddle on thin air and waves to the crowd. The onlookers go silent. Astrid opens her mouth to yell, but then a red-violet Changewing appears from beneath Woh.**

"So you decided on that Changewing after all." Alta grinned. "I might have a good idea why, too."

"What?" Woh asked innocently. "You think I wanted to give my dad ulcers?"

Woh's father grabbed at his face and hair and pulled as hard as he could. If his daughter wouldn't be the death of him, he would definitely lose some hair and age quicker because of her.

"So what are you gonna call her, Woh?" Ot asked.

"…Violet seems nice." Woh nodded.

 **Woh grasps Violet's saddle while she and the other Changewings blend in and hide away again, snaking their way up several of the totem poles around the village. They go around and around, coiling to the very top, landing and launching into the air again one by one. They continue on single file, then splitting up into an alignment resembling a star, orbiting around Woh and Violet, quickly shooting off and vanishing. Violet flies off above multiple houses, a Changewing hiding on the roof of each one appearing out of nowhere and rejoining the line. A rousing round of APPLAUSE sends them on their way.**

"To think we'd have such a bond with our dragons in only half a decade…" Nogard observed.

"And we'll only go further." Hiccup promised.

 **A deep RUMBLING. Cracks in the earth appear all across the island. An epicenter appears on the far side of the island, near a plateau.**

"What dragons do that?" Alta asked.

"Well, from what I can remember, the only dragon known for tunneling underground is…"

 **The epicenter BURSTS. A multitude of dragons fly out. They are Whispering Deaths. NOGARD, 20, leads them with Shadespine, his own Whispering Death.**

"A WHISPERING DEATH!" Everyone yelled, causing Nogard to slightly sink inside himself. Woh jumped onto Nogard and grabbed the collar of his vest.

"You bonded with a Whispering Death?! You dare call yourself a recluse after bonding with a Whispering Death?!" She asked as she shook Nogard by his collar.

"W-Well, t-they look a l-l-little…cool…I guess?"

Woh released his collar and started pinching and pulling his cheeks with a blank expression. Nogard blushed. Ot grew a little steamed, but said nothing.

"Huh…didn't know Woh liked Nogard."

"Woh likes him, loves us, or the thought of us being together at least. I don't know how she feels about Ruoy, Niart and Ot, but…ehh."

 **They all fly together in-line, opening their drill-like jaws and rotating them, firing their flaming ring blasts, then speeding right through the rows of obstacles. On the last ring they all loop in the air, then dive down below to the ground. They level off at the last second and worm all around the village, slowly moving past each of the houses and barns, slithering like oversized snakes.**

 _"Valka…you've got to…stop!"_ Mask pleaded, quickly losing steam.

"I won't stop until you're either a fine powder, or in far too many pieces to count!" Valka vowed, continuing the chase.

 **They reassemble in front of the crowd, then fly skyward. Their long, spiked tails clutch rocks and hurl them into air. They then flew into the airs and CRUSH the rocks in their powerful jaws, revealing shimmering crystals. Small handfuls of these crystals gently float down into waiting hands.**

"I never thought Whispering Deaths could be this…" Woh mused.

"Amazing, Spectacular, Incredible?" Alta supplied.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, who do we have to thank for that?" Ot grinned, nodding to Hiccup.

"By the way, Nogard, what are you gonna name him?" Hiccup asked.

"How about Shadespine?" Ruoy offered.

"Shadespine, huh? That's cool." Nogard agreed.

 **The Whispering Deaths convenge and form a large flapping drill of bodies, spiraling in conjunction with one another and once again firing their blasts ahead. They charge through the rings in one final sprint, each one swiftly and perfectly passing through a ring in mid rotation, letting the sparks bounces of their scales, and fly off.**

"This sky parade seems to be a real success, chief Hairke!"

"Aye, too bad that Hooligan had to infiltrate it with the intentions of taking our heir."

"Spoiled brats, they are. Throw away a doll they don't like, then they see someone pick it up, and suddenly they want it back."

Hairke nodded in agreement, mentally making plans to prevent the Hooligans from trying to take back Hiccup.

"…Are they calling me a doll?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, dolls are supposed to be cute, aren't they?" Woh replied, playing with the hair behind Hiccup's head.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop flirting with my boyfriend and future husband, Woh." Alta groaned.

"…No, I don't think I'll do that." Woh replied, sticking her tongue out at Alta and beginning to tie Hiccup's hair into a small braid.

 **Astrid's eyes turn to the sky as several lines of dragons and riders start to fly by. Alta leads them on Bois as she waves to the crowd with a gentle smile. She gestures to the riders as they all beam bright smiles.**

"Hmm..." Hiccup frowned.

"What's wrong, Hic?" Woh asked as she continued absentmindedly braiding Hiccup's hair.

"…I don't know if Alta should be up that high, considering she looks due."

"You and my dad are more alike than I thought." Alta deadpanned. "You're both more worried about me than you need to be."

"I do trust you, Alta, it's just-"

Alta leaned over Woh to press her lips against Hiccup's, effectively quieting him.

"Your concern is touching, babe, but I'll be fine. Do you really think I'd be up there if I didn't have the proper amount of faith in myself?"

Hiccup just turned back to the screen, ignoring Alvis grabbing his hair after Toothless placed him back on his head.

 **VIKING**

 **"Hey, it's the new graduates from the Dragon Academy!"**

 **VIKING #2**

 **"They've gotten pretty good at handlin' their dragons!"**

 **VIKING MOTHER**

 **"The Headmaster must be so proud!"**

 **VIKING MOTHER #2**

 **"Are you going to enroll your child next year?"**

 **VIKING MOTHER**

 **"Oh, he and I will be entering together!"**

 **Astrid looks disgusted and angry. She turns to leave. A familiar LOUD, BALLISTIC MOANING stretches across the island. Astrid turns back, terrified, but everyone else looks even more excited.**

Alvis started babbling excitedly as his tiny baby hands beat Hiccup's head like a drum.

"I think it's our turn, bud!" Hiccup grinned.

" _ **But of course it is. You always save the best scene for last, don't you?"**_ Toothless rumbled smugly.

"Pretentious reptile." Ruoy snorted, before falling out of his seat to avoid another low powered plasma blast.

"HEY!"

 **VIKING**

" **NIGHT FURY!"**

 **Toothless appears on the roof of one of the houses, growling playfully at the cheering crowd. Suddenly, footsteps. Astrid turns. A man in dark, leather armor appears. Astrid's knees begin to shake.**

 **ASTRID (SHOCKED)**

 **"It's him…The Dragon Conqueror."**

 **The Dragon Conqueror runs across the rooftops and jumps. He ejects cables from his wrists that latch onto buildings, allowing him to swing and regain momentum to carry him from rooftop to rooftop. Toothless runs and leaps with him. Toothless glides across the gaps.** **They carry on gliding like this, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they come to a barn. The Dragon Conqueror attaches his cables to a silo and swings around. Toothless leaps into the air. He launches himself into the air…and lands right onto Toothless' back.**

 **VIKING #2**

" **YES! WELL DONE!"**

 **The dragon-rider duo sieze control, narrowly dodging houses and shops as they maneuver through the village. Suddenly, they turn upward into the sky,** **rolling and tumbling through the clouds. They then fall back down, the Night Fury roaring in faux panic as they spiral down to the ground in a divebomb, only to level off just before reaching ground zero.**

"You and Toothless are crazy." Niart shuddered.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled.

"I don't think that was meant to be a compliment."

 **The zoom all across the island and the cheering never stops. Toothless even flies upside down, much to the children's delight. The rider locked the fin so he could stand atop the dragon's back. He backflips into the air as Toothless loops, landing perfectly on the dragon's shoulders. Suddenly, four unknown dragons with mane-like hair and antler-like horns appeared. They leapt off the ground and their winds they created nearly knocks the crowd off their feet. They orbit the dragon-rider duo. **

"What kind of dragons are those?! I've never seen them before in my life!" Alta asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can bet Fishlegs is squealing in excitement right about now."

 **Suddenly, all five dragons fire their blasts into the air. The crowd LAUGHS good-naturedly. Astrid doesn't. The combination of colors create an aurora of colorful light, Astrid's eyes widen in childish wonder. The corners of her mouth twitch.**

The Boneheads in the theater stood up in applause, seeing the Sky Parade come to an end.

"Magnificent!"

"Very well done, all of you!"

"From Ot to Hiccup, all of you were fantastic."

Alta crawled over to Hiccup and pulling Alvis to her chest as she sat back against Hiccup's. Seeing Hiccup and Toothless in sync like this, it made Alta feel like she was falling in love with Hiccup again.

"I don't know how many times I've said it today, Hiccup. You and Toothless…you're amazing."

Hiccup smiled warmly and laid a light kiss on her crown.

"We're not nearly as amazing as you, Alta, or you, Alvis."

"MAAAAAAA! DAAAAAAA!" Alvis simply shouted, causing Alta and Hiccup to laugh.

 **The Draakians all applaud and cheer the final act by Toothless and the Dragon Conqueror. The dragons retreat to their pens and the Viking assemble in a single file line and make way to the Great Hall. Astrid hesitates and looks back at the forest, before joining the Viking, trying to remain inconspicuous. She looks back up for the Dragon Conqueror. He's gone.**

 **ASTRID (V.O)**

 **'Who is that guy?'**

"The one that got away…" Astrid regretfully said to herself.

 **INT. DRAAK-GREAT HALL-DAY**

 **Astrid marvels the extravagantly decorated Great Hall. People quickly move around to find seats at the tables, others move to fix the decorations, carry flowers, and polish metal. She moves to stand behind and iron pillar and looked around the room.**

"They do good work, those Boneheads." Gobber admitted.

"Aye…who knows how well our village could be doing if we gave Hiccup a chance, or just listened to him more often?" Stoick lamented.

"Oh sure, let Useless bring ruin to Berk so much sooner!" Snotlout said, before getting hit in the helmet with a mace.

"HEY! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE WEAPONS!" Snotlout complained.

 _"Eh. I'm whimsical."_ Mask replied before vanishing.

 **ASTRID**

" **Where is he?"**

 **Her eyes land on the Dragon Conqueror, seated with almost of all of the dragon riders from the Sky Parade. They're talking, but she can't make it out. The pregnant woman speaks and the Dragon Conqueror takes off his mask, revealing a grinning Hiccup. Astrid GASPS as tears fall from her eyes. She blushes and smiles.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (PLEASANTLY SURPRISED)**

" **Hiccup...! You're alive!"**

 **She advances slowly towards Hiccup from behind the pillars.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"So, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"**

 **HICCUP/ALTA**

 **"Girl, definitely."**

 **They laugh. Woh coos at them. Nogard rolls his eyes with a smirk.**

 **WOH**

 **"What do you think she'll look like?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, I'd imagine I'm gonna have a pretty beautiful daughter…**

 **He softly places his hand on Alta's bulging stomach and brings her closer to him.**

 **So of course… she's gonna have her mother's eyes."**

 **Astrid watches in jilted shock. Alta smiles and moves Hiccup's arms off of her.**

 **ALTA (SARCASTIC)**

 **"That's very cute of you, Hiccup."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What? Your eyes are beautiful!"**

 **Alta blushes and turns her face away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Hiccup turns her back around. They're locked in a loving gaze.**

"You two, I swear you love each other so much it's almost sickening." Ruoy gagged.

"Shut it, Ruoy." They both said.

"Oh great, now your replies are in sync!"

"They are not!" They both said.

"I knew that they loved each other to pieces, but for their bond to be that deep…"

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" They both said again. Alta sighed fondly.

"You're a bad influence."

"And you're not?" Hiccup chuckled, burying his face in Alta's hair and letting her scent flood his nose. Alta turned to Alvis, who was smiling at her, gazing at her with shimmering green orbs. A content sigh escaped the babe's mouth.

"Stop it, you two." She demanded as her giggles betrayed her words. She smiled as she kissed Alvis' brow and leaned back to kiss Hiccup's jawline.

 **OT**

 **"Don't worry lovebirds. I'm sure the baby will be cute, no matter whose eyes she gets."**

 **Hiccup and Alta snap out of their gaze and turn to him, chuckling nervously.**

 **NIART**

 **"What are ya gonna name her?"** Niart asked.

 **Hiccup and Alta look struck. They turned each other before assuming different thinking postures.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Agatha?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No, too formal, maybe Alin?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Ew, no way!"**

 **She SNAPS her fingers.**

 **ALTA (SLY)**

" **I know. How about** _ **Astrid**_ **?"**

 **Astrid slams into the pillar back first, hiding herself from view again. Alta giggles as she places her finger on a blushing Hiccup's lips. He turns away with a flustered scowl.**

"And I'm the bad influence." Hiccup remarked dryly. Alta giggled.

"You said it, not me." She replied, moving her head to scratch Hiccup's chin. "Did you really think I would name any of our children after anything that would remind you of your misery on that rock?"

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, that was really mean!"**

 **ALTA (GIGGLING)**

 **"I love you, you big goof."**

 **She pecks his cheek. He turns around and they resume their loving stare.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I love you too."**

This action drew up several complaints from Viking wives and mothers, telling their spouses that they needed to be like Hiccup; more affectionate with their loved ones.

 **Hiccup suddenly SNAPS his fingers.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (INSPIRED)**

 **"Wait, I know! Valka!"**

Valka, who had continued to chase Mask, whose mask and head had several swollen lumps, stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name. Mask instantly flew back into the stands, swallowed air and thanked his higher powers that it had ended.

 _"I won't ever be gone for 2 months or longer again! I swear!"_

 **ALTA**

 **"Valka?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah! Come on, please?"**

 **ALTA (JOYFUL)**

 **"Okay then, Valka it is!"**

 **She rushes to hug Hiccup. He takes a step back, but holds her securely. Applause and cheers ring out from the surrounding dragon riders.**

Valka, eyes welling with joyful tears, dropped her staff and practically vanished and reappeared in front of her son, future-daughter-in-law, and future grandson, held them all in her arms using her maternal strength, and proceeded to pepper all three of their faces with kisses.

"Mom, you're really doing this?! Right now, and right here?!"

"Yes!" Kiss to Hiccup's face.

"Right here!" Kiss to Alta's face.

"Right now!" Kiss to Alvis' face.

"All three of you shall receive mommy kisses!" Valka roared as the kissing storm continued. Alta and Hiccup couldn't escape, even if they wanted to, and Alvis just kept laughing gleefully at his grandmother's affection.

"I think she's too happy that they're naming their daughter after her." Ot remarked.

"You think?" Nogard replied.

 **ALVIS (O.S)**

 **"Daddy!"**

 **Hiccup and Alta turn to the sound. Alvis speeds through the crowd of people and jumps into Hiccup and Alta's arms.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alvis, you gotta stop doing this, buddy. One of these days you won't have my split-second timing to help you out."**

 **Astrid peeks out to see Alvis giggling and bouncing in Hiccup and Alta's arms. Ot ruffles Alvis' head.**

 **OT**

 **"So I take it you enjoyed the parade, squirt?"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"You bet, Uncle Ot! Dad's was my favorite part! You were riding up there with Toothless and going, 'whoosh, whoosh, zoom, zoom!' And the running on the houses and the diving and the swinging around on houses, it was so cool!"**

 **NIART**

 **"Actually, he was running around, and then swinging on the houses, and then zooming around on Toothless, then diving."**

 **WOH (WRY)**

 **"Niart, I don't think he's all that preoccupied with order."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Oh, man, I can't wait until I'm old enough to be a dragon rider! I'll get a super cool dragon just like Toothless and then I'll train with him and be the best, most awesome-est rider ever, just like dad!... I mean, not better than dad, 'cause nobody's better than him, I mean…"**

"You try...to keep your ego...in check, but he...keeps stoking it." Alta giggled.

"Yeah...It tends to happen...with children when you're...their hero." Hiccup replied.

 **Hiccup and Alta laugh. Toothless raises his head in hubris. Hiccup playfully punches his head. Toothless growls.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"That reminds me, Those graduates from the Dragon Academy were looking pretty good up there. Not bad for your first class, Mrs. Headmaster."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Thanks, I'm glad all those hours of teaching and dealing with procrastination paid off."**

 **OT (SARCASTIC)**

 **"Vikings complaining about reading, why am I not surprised?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You know Vikings; unless it involves beating something with a bludgeon, it's work."**

Everyone had to laugh at the truth that statement held.

 **WOH**

 **"So I heard a lot of people were asking if they could enroll next year. Is that right?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Are you kidding? I'm up to my neck in applications, and not all of them are from children**. **I'm just glad we got that nursery installed; I'd almost think we wouldn't have enough dragons for them all."**

 **NIART**

 **"Wait, isn't there a rule about adults signing up?"** Niart asked.

 **ALTA**

 **"There isn't, actually. We only thought of children 'cause we figured they'd be a little more open-minded. And we set the age requirement thinking younger kids would be more liable to get hurt – kids and dragons need a little experience with each other before they can start riding together."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I can't believe even the grown-ups get to join classes and I don't. Mom, Dad, can't I sign up now? Pleeeease?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry, little guy, but you're gonna have to wait until you're older."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"But four years is gonna be like waiting forever! Can't we just… say I skipped 'cause I'm a special case?"**

 **Hiccup and Alta let Alvis down as they laugh. The dragon riders laugh with them. Alvis tilts his head in confusion.**

"I swear everyone's going to want to squeeze that boy till he pops." Woh chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy babysitting."

 **ALTA**

 **"D-Don't worry, Alvis. Those four years will just fly by, so to speak, since you'll have your hands full being a big brother and taking care of your little sister."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Oh yeah, that's right! Is she gonna be here soon?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Healer said she's expected to come any day now."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wait, seriously!? Why am I only hearing about this now?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, you mean there was a good time in between setting up defenses, organizing the races, planning for the Parade and your coronation to be chief to tell you?"**

"Well, for future reference, we should probably have sentries circling the island every 10 minutes." Hiccup suggested.

"It's not your fault they want you back. If that troll, Snotlout, hadn't practically ruined them by concentrating on him, himself, and he, Berk probably wouldn't be missing you to this degree." Alta snorted.

"I know that's right. Hey, Mom, can you please stop squeezing us? I'm getting a little uncomfortable here." Hiccup asked.

"No." Valka said happily.

"But we-"

"No."

"Mom."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Valka said, humming to herself as she continued to sway left and right, holding the two teens and baby in her arms. Alvis had already fallen asleep and Hiccup and Alta would be lying if they said they didn't feel sleepy as well.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright, alright, I get it; I'm a busy guy, soon to be even busier."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Hiccup!"**

 **The dragons riders turn to see Hairke with a stern expression on his face.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"It's time."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, okay."**

 **Hiccup proceeds after Hairke. Astrid emerges from the pillar, ready to grab Hiccup and run before Alta kisses Hiccup on the lips right in front of her. Her face contorts in baleful rage as her axe comes out into her hand. The doors of the Great Hall SLAM shut.**

"Oooh, she's PISSED!" Woh chortled.

"That's what she gets for not giving my Hiccup the time of day." Alta replied smugly.

"I bet she couldn't stand to watch you and Hiccup kiss all those times." Nogard added.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to see her face right now." Ruoy wished.

 **CHOIR**

 _ **Verdig kongen av storhet, båret på dreki vinge**_

 _ **Hjertet av gull skinner, o skaperen av fred**_

 _ **Vi krone deg med håp, stolthet og tro.**_

 _ **Vakker hav og himmel, hjem Draak**_

 _ **Følg kongen av flammen**_

"Is that Norse? I don't understand a thing they're saying." Gobber asked.

 **As the choir sings, Hiccup kneels down upon the last step of the circle.** **Hairke stands at the top and faces the group of elders. The flames light up with the help of the dragons. The dragons of the dragon rider, sans Toothless, all stand behind the elders. Hairke turns to Hiccup, carrying a sword and a hammer.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have been chosen to become the next chief of our tribe."**

 **Hiccup rises and ascends the steps, locked in a stony stare down with Hairke.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Do you renounce and forsake all previous alignments outside of this land, and swear loyalty to this tribe you will govern?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I do."**

 **A sharp, heartbroken GASP from Astrid.**

Every one of the Hooligans, save Snotlout and Mildew, looked stricken at how quickly Hiccup discarded his affiliation to Berk. The guilt inside they felt for driving him away in the first place only made it worse.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Do you swear to put aside your own needs and sacrifice of yourself to ensure this tribe's happiness and prosperity?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I do."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Do you solemnly swear to lead the people with honor, and to protect this tribe at any and all costs?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"… I do."**

 **Hairke presents the sword and hammer to Hiccup. He takes the sword and hammer into his left and right hands, respectively.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Sword of the All-Father, grant unto your wielder the wisdom of Asgard so that he may lead with the brilliance of the North Star."**

 **CHOIR**

" **Frelser mann og drage, bestige nå for å lede veiskjebne."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Hammer of the Thunder God, grant unto him divine strength so as to safeguard this tribe from all who seek to rend it asunder!"**

 **CHOIR**

" **Frelser mann og drage, bestige nå for å lede veiskjebne."**

 **Hairke steps in front of Hiccup with a bowl of ashes in his hands. He draws a horizontal line, an arc connecting them, and a vertical line that cuts straight through. He descends the steps.**

 **HAIRKE**

" **Som han er anerkjent av gudene til Valhalla, oger født vitne av folket, jeg presentere deg...sjef hikke av bein hodet stamme."**

 **Hairke reaches the last step and raises his head.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"As of today, I step down from my position as chief of this tribe. My people, I give you Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer, chief of the Bone head Tribe!"**

 **Hiccup twirls the weapons in his hands and brings them together above his head. CLANG!**

 **CROWD**

 **"Hiccup, chief of the Bone Head Tribe!"**

 **The tribe cheers as the dragons roar and release their fire, illuminating Hiccup's form. Astrid, stricken, silently exits the Great Hall and runs into the forest.**

In real time, The Boneheads stood to their feet as well, cheering and applauding Hiccup's inauguration.

* * *

 **This was hard to write.**

 ** _Pause._**

 **I'm talking HARD.**

 ** _PAUSE._**

 **Like, about as-**

 _ **PAUSE MEANS STOP, YOU LAZY, DEPLORABLE DEVIANT!**_

 **Kill the mood during my Outro, why don't you. By the way, the ellipses you say in Hiccup and Alta's dialogue near the end were because Valka kept cutting off their speech with mommy kisses.**

 **I don't think that's a thing, though...**

 **At any rate, I don't know if you haven't done so already, but…feel free to not take anything I say about my update time seriously anymore. There are days when I feel like writing and days when I don't. I felt obligated to finish this chapter after several beta-edits and oneshots belonging to different categories.**

 **I'm starting to forget why I bash the young Jorgenson. I kinda like Snotlout, at least the Dreamworks version. I know in the books he's a dick, at least before he dies, but after seeing Race to the Edge, I have to say Snotlout's really not that bad. Sure, he needs an ego check, but he's not the worst. I guess I'm just gonna keep doing this to remain true to his character in the original story and the rewrite.**

 **Well, next time, Hiccup will finally confront his past, Stoick will meet the Boneheads, Hiccup's new family and friends will meet the Hooligans, and…okay, look. I didn't want to ask anyone at first because I figured it would be completely easy for people to start writing their own takes on stories like these, but it's come to the point where I hate having to turn the original chapters into scripts so I can write out the reactions.**

 **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SCRIPT THE CHAPTERS FOR ME?**

 **Anyway, I think I'll call the next chapter, "'Hello, little cousin!' The Past is Here." It'll come out when it comes out. I know you don't like it, but I'll get back to doing progress reports so you can know that I haven't quit Fanfiction. I won't stop until the end of this story.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	24. Hello, little cousin! The Past is Here

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III

About there being no chapter this week...I WAS WRONG!

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not even gonna say it. You all know who everything, but this story, belongs to.**

* * *

Chapter 24: "'Hello, little cousin!'" The Past is Now.

 **EXT. DRAAK: BEACH-MIDDAY**

 **LAUGHTER from the Hooligans. Ruffnut and Tuffnut roll in the sand, CHORTLING. Snotlout beats the sand with his fists.**

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." Nogard sighed.

"Of course those Hooligans would laugh. They're too close-minded to ever believe it's true." Ot agreed.

 **SNOTLOUT (LAUGHING)**

 **"Okay… so let me get this straight… you're telling us that Useless is the Dragon Conqueror? And on top of that, he's…he's now the chief of a village!?"**

"Personally, aside from Hairke, I don't think we could ask for a better chief." Niart declared, earning a set of applauding agreements that made him blush.

 **TUFFNUT (CACKLING)**

 **"From village runt to the Dragon Conqueror, talk about an upgrade!"**

 **RUFFNUT (LAUGHING)**

 **"I know, can you imagine that, Hiccup being the Dragon Conqueror!?"**

 **Ruffnut stands and slouches.**

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D) (APING HICCUP)**

 **"Hello, nice dragons! Hey… can we be friends, y-you know, if you don't feel like chewing me to bits? I can climb on your back and we can go flying and you can do things that don't involve kill me. Come on…let me give you a nice tasty fishy and you can do everything I say and we can be best buddies…"**

"That is not how I-" Hiccup started, before another sharp pain went through his skull. "What is going ON?!"

"Was that another phantom pain?" Alta asked, worried for her boyfriend.

"Yeah…somehow this hurt worse than before." Hiccup said. "This may sound weird, but…I think the pain…it's telling me…no, never mind. It'll sound too crazy, even for me."

 **The laughter continues. Astrid GROANS.**

 **ASTRID (ANGRY)**

 **"Will you guys knock it off!? I'm serious about this!"**

 **GOBBER (JOKEY)**

 **"Oh, yah, ah'll bet 'e was right there tall and strikin', standin' in pitch black armor, all mysterious like with a mask coverin' his face."**

"Well…" Woh trailed.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"And he had a super cool looking weapon, like a sword you could stab someone a million times over with but it never loses its sheen or razor sharpness."**

"Umm…" Alta spoke.

 **Tuffnut jabs his sister with his flattened hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"And he had a big bad Night Fury right by his side! Imagine the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, bowing to him like a dog!"**

Every one of the Hooligans looked at Gobber, Tuffnut, and Snotlout in disbelief. Even Snotlout himself was awestruck at how closely they guessed his appearance.

"…Wow."

"That was…pretty accurate."

"How would you be able to guess so closely?"

Snotlout didn't know what to say, before a smug smile falls into place.

"I guess your chief was more brilliant than you thought, and you just didn't give him a chance to utilize his genius correctly. Oh well, guess you don't know what you got 'till it's gone." He oiled, sitting back in his chair.

 **Snotlout shakes in mock fear, before falling over and laughing. All the others follow suit. Astrid's fists clench.**

 **FISHLEGS (REASONING)**

 **"Come on, Astrid, Hiccup was good with dragons but there's no way he could ever tame one. Statistically speaking, it's just impossible for dragons to show such calm and docile behavior."**

"It's impossible to you, because you'd never give them the chance to prove themselves…" Hiccup growled.

 **ASTRID (REINVIGORATED ANGER)**

 **"THEN EXPLAIN WHAT I SAW!"**

 **Fishlegs yelps and quivers.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"That dragon was there, right behind him, acting like a pet! T-They all were, they were flying around performing for a whole crowd of people! That goes well beyond just being good with dragons! I don't know how he did it, but he got hundreds of dragons to follow him and build this super big village where they can just have fun all the live-long day with fancy parades and ceremonies with more than they even know what to do with 'cause dragon killing is played out to them!"**

"…I'd really like to hit her right now." Alta said. Toothless licked her cheek, earning bubbly giggles from the female brunette.

 _ **"I liked you before, now I like you more than ever."**_

 **Stoick spoke up after he finally regained control of himself.**

 **STOICK (SCOLDING)**

 **"Astrid, stop joking around, this Dragon Conqueror nonsense aside, this is Hiccup we're talkin' about. He's a talented boy, but he's no chief. Not yet, anyway."**

 **Astrid turns to Stoick. Her glare turns earnest.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"I'm not joking, sir. Why would I lie about something like this?"**

 **Stoick frowns in thought.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Cause most lasses want ta paint their men as some big-time hotshot who'll sweep them off their feet."**

 **Astrid blushes and straightens up.**

"Oh, fantastic. She IS in love with you." Woh sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean to me?" Hiccup asked.

"Normally, I'd hit you pretty hard for saying something so insensitive about a girl who has feelings for you, but this is Astrid we're talking about, so…" Alta spoke before pinching Hiccup's cheek as hard as she could, earning a quick string of "ow's".

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"I remember when ma mum first told me abou' when she tied the knot with ma dad. She always said he was never much ta look at next to this other guy she'd had her eye on. She said whenever she needed a breather, she'd picture him atop a mountain o' dead dragons with a banner in his hand wearing nuthin' but his-"**

Hiccup and Alta covered Alvis' ears and eyes. The young baby just babbled in confusion at his parent's actions.

 **Fishlegs puts his hands to his ears to shield his hearing.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Lalalalalala! I don't wanna hear this! I don't wanna hear this!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Look Astrid, I know you miss him, we all do. But makin' up crazy stories is not gonna get us any closer to findin' him. Hiccup's a Viking, and my son; he knows full well how dangerous those beasts are, and he'll defend Berk against them once I teach him to be a proper chief!"**

 **He turns a scolding eye to Snotlout, who ignores it.**

"Why do you keep looking at me like that!?" Snotlout asked. "I did the best I could!"

"THE BEST YA COULD?! BERK WAS RUINED BECAUSE 'F YUR SPOILED ARSE!" Burnthair bellowed.

"'m ashamed we thought yu'd make a better chief than Hiccup. At least he 'ad a good head on his shoulders!" Shamus shouted.

 **SNOTLOUT (LAUGHING)**

 **"And apart from that, this joke that he got some girl pregnant is ridiculous! Hiccup wouldn't even have the guts to so much as kiss a girl, let alone make a baby with her!"**

"Geez, is the life I'm gonna live be such a contradiction to everything they're saying?" Hiccup asked in exasperation.

"Well, don't you think highly of yourself?" Woh chuckled. "As cute as you are, Hic, I highly doubt you're going to become a total heartbreaker."

"I thought I told you to stop flirting with him, Woh." Alta said, slightly annoyed.

 **ASTRID (FRUSTRATED)**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you all I'm not making this up!? Hiccup IS the Dragon Conqueror! He DOES have a Night Fury! He IS the new chief here! And he DID kiss some pregnant girl on the lips! I saw it all with my own two eyes!"**

"Actually, I kissed him, but we did kiss, so I guess the topic of who instigated it isn't too important."

 **Tuffnut cocks an eyebrow.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"And you're absolutely sure it was Hiccup? Not, I dunno, some doppelganger or something?"**

 **ASTRID (SHOUTING)**

 **"First of all, I'm surprised you actually know what that word means. And second, I am positive that that man was Hiccup! He had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same voice! Not to mention the chief called him by his full name! What more proof do you need?"**

"A blood sample?" Snotlout chuckled, before something hit him in the face. "Are you gonna hit me every time I say something, Mock?!"

 _"First off, it's MASK. Second, I don't hit you every time you speak. Third…that wasn't me."_

A girl who looked fifteen appeared in front of them. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a black shirt. The shirt featured a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears holding a sword and shield wearing a green hat and green tunic who was in a fighting stance. The shirt also said, "Come at me bro." She also wore a jeans and shoes. She also wore a Dragon necklace around her neck.

Even though she looked young, everyone felt the air around her. It felt tough and authoritative. In her eyes, it showed seriousness and that she meant business.

 _"Triforce…I can say I didn't expect to see you here."_

Triforce huffed. "And let you deal with everything yourself? I don't think so and plus, I kinda want to be part of this." Triforce glared at the Hooligans.

"I'm warning you all now that I'm not like Mask. I won't take insults and potty mouths. I can do worse than a simple slap in the face."

Giving them all one last glare, Triforce said, "Food Break in five minutes."

Triforce disappeared and reappeared in front of the Boneheads. They all jumped at the sight of a girl appearing right in front of them. The air around her was the same as before, but now it had a feeling of protection in it. Her eyes showed the same things as before to, but now they showed gentleness.

Triforce raised her hand and grabbed Valka's staff before it hit her. Triforce glared at her.

"Do I look like Mask?"

Valka shook her head and Triforce huffed, pushing Valka back to where she was sitting.

"I'm Triforce Dragons, but call me Triforce. I'm helping Mask get everything done quicker and really, do you honestly blame Mask for being late? We can't help being lazy, and sometimes we need a break. Not to mention that our lives still continue from out here. And why are you so mean to him, Hiccup? Mask helped you when he first brought you here, hiding you and in Toothless so Berk wouldn't see you."

Triforce jumped in the air, floating and made it look like she was seated.

"Yes, I know magic. Pretty awesome, right?. Anyway, same as I told Berk: I'm not like Mask; I won't take insults and potty mouths. I can do worse than a simple slap in the face. In case you're wondering who I hit, it was Snotlout."

That brought a chuckle out of everyone. Triforce looked at Alvis as he giggled. Squealing, Triforce jumped down from floating and walked over to Alvis, who was in Hiccup's arm. Reaching out, she tickled Alvis in the stomach.

"So cute!"

Looking at Hiccup, she said, "You're lucky to have him."

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled at her.

Triforce moved her hand away from Alvis and stood up, looking at Alta. "You're lucky to have him," Triforce said, pointing to Hiccup who blushed along with Alta.

Laughing, Triforce jumped back. "Food Break happens now. Just though those doors," Triforce pointed to a pair of doors that just appeared.

As everyone left to eat, both tribes in different rooms of course, Triforce appeared next to Mask.

 _"Thanks for giving me a hand,"_ Mask said.

Triforce smiled at him. "You're welcome. You needed help so I wanted to help you. Oh, one more thing, before I forget..."

Triforce gibb slapped Mask on the back of his head.

 _"Ow!"_

"That's for making me and everyone else wait to read a chapter before I started helping you! Keep up the good work, though. We all love to read them. And I know some are gonna be mad that I'm here, but I don't want to be left out because I'm helping you."

As Mask rubbed his head, everyone came back after eating. Triforce appeared next to Hiccup and his friends before sitting down next to them. At their confused looks, she explained. "I like it better here then where Mask is. Though I'll disappear to give someone a slap or something if they do or say something I don't like."

At their nods, Triforce waved her hand in front of her and the movie started again.

 **Stoick walks up to Astrid. He looks at her hopefully.**

 **STOICK (ASKING)**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **ASTRID (SHOUTING)**

 **"Hey, if I'm wrong, I will kiss Snotlout, on the lips!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Come on, babe, why wait? I mean, I get that that you might wanna save it until we were married, but if you were that desperate for a little taste of Snotlout, you shoulda just-"**

 **Astrid grabs Snotlout's nose and twists it, HARD. Snotlout screams and clutches his nose. Stoick scratches his beard, clearly deep in his own thoughts.**

 **GOBBER (QUESTIONING)**

 **"Stoick...You're not seriously gonna buy this, are you?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh, what choice do I have? Never mind that, you're questionin' the truth to a tale? Aren't you the resident expert on wild 'n crazy stories?"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"There's a fine line between crazy 'n downrigh' loony – don't take a genius ta figure out which 'o the two this falls under. On tha note, of all the tales ya been told, THIS is tha one you believe!?"**

 **Stoick lets out a heavy sigh and looks down.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I have nothing to confirm that it's true, but if I turn away from any possible lead, how long will it be before I find him? What if he's truly here and I left because of a lack of faith?"**

 **He turns back to Astrid with eyes full of resolve.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"I suppose I'll have ta see it ta believe it. Let's go! It's time we got mah son back."**

* * *

 **INT. DRAAK: VILLAGE: HAIRKE'S HOUSE-EVENING**

 **RUFFNUT/ TUFFNUT**

 **"Oh…my...Gods…"**

 **SNOTLOUT (BREATHLESS)**

 **"I don't believe it."**

 **Snotlout shakes his head in astonishment.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"It's right there in front of me and I don't believe it."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Believe me, I didn't believe it at first either. But it's real."**

 **All the Hooligans stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Hiccup and Hairke are conversing inaudibly. Alta sat, reading a book silently by the fireplace while rubbing her stomach to check on the baby's condition. Toothless lay on the floor, curling around Alvis. Alvis plays with wooden blocks with Toothless watching and nuzzling him. Alvis giggled, trying to shove the black scaled ticklish head of Toothless away. Toothless only does so after a quick lick on Alvis's cheek and curling his tail around him.**

"Such a lovely scene." Logo smiled.

"Yeah…if only…" Hairke trails off, nearly overcome with emotion.

"You…uh…you farin' alright, chief?"

"'m fine! Fine." Hairke replied.

Hiccup and Alta turned to each other with love in their eyes.

Triforce smiles at them and whips a tear off her face. She's not crying! She's just touched by Hiccup's and Alta's love for one other!

 **Astrid looks over at the others. Jaws are dropped. Stoick's jaw is the widest open.**

 **FISHLEGS (STUTTERING)**

 **"T-T-That's a, that's a…"**

 **Fishlegs points a shaky finger at Toothless.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **"I-I don't know what that is…I-I-I've never seen any dragon like it. The Book of Dragons doesn't have any information on a black dragon, how can it not have any information? I don't even know what I'm looking at! W-What do you guys think it is – a-a Mystery class, Fear class!? Maybe even a Strike Class!?"**

 **Ruffnut looked at Fishlegs.**

 **RUFFNUT (SEETHING)**

 **"Who cares about the dragon!?"**

 **Ruffnut turns back to the window.**

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **"I just wanna look at the rider…"**

"Ew…" Hiccup and Alta both grimaced.

 **She keeps her eyes locked on Hiccup, a dazed and dreamy look in her eye and drool coming off her lip. Tuffnut grimaces slightly.**

 **TUFFNUT (DISGUSTED)**

 **"Ugh, what's with you?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"No point in talking to her now. I know that look – it's the one all the ladies get when they look at me."**

Woh and Alta both had to hold back vomit. Hiccup really felt like hitting Snotlout.

Triforce disappeared and punched Snotlout in the face before appearing back to where she was sitting. "Like Mask, I hear everything that goes on or is said, no matter how quiet and I hate men like Snotlout."

 **Ruffnut gives Snotlout a glare and sneer of disgust and punches the man in the shoulder. She then turns back to the window, gazing earnestly at Hiccup.**

 **TUFFNUT (SNICKERING)**

 **"No, that was the look girls give you. And I love it."**

 **GOBBER (MUSING)**

 **"It's goin' to be a real pickle. I don' see us convincin' Hiccup ta come home when he is clearly happy here."**

 **STOICK (GROWLING)**

 **"No one's goin' ta take my son away from me… certainly not a bunch o' dragon lovin' bastards…"**

Triforce appeared in front of Stoick and lifted two fingers. Next thing, Stoick knew, he was kissing the ceiling.

"What did I just say about potty mouths?"

"How ironic; Gobber isn't my father, yet he places my happiness as a higher priority than the one who was my father." Hiccup sighed, bitter at Stoick's pigheaded attitude, yet fond of Gobber.

"If they had only sent Gobber, you probably would've sat him down and talked about how well your life with us is and how you didn't get any of that on Berk. Heck, I'm willing to bet you could've changed his mind about dragons."

"Maybe I could've. Gobber was a lot more open-minded than Stoick...or at least much more patient."

 **Stoick promptly stands, ready to charge through the front door. Astrid see and grabs Stoick by the shoulder just as he turns the corner.**

 **ASTRID (FIRMLY)**

 **"Stoick, I know you're upset by this. But we're not going to get Hiccup back by, I don't know, clubbing him over the head and stuffing him in a sack."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Wha-?"**

 **Stoick looks utterly flabbergasted, quickly extending into insulted.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"What makes you think that I was going ta do somethin' as crazy as that?"**

"How about the fact that you didn't have a plan to get him back, you dumb f-"

Ruoy's curse fell incomplete as Toothless smacked him upside the head with his tail.

"Thank you, Toothless."

"Anytime."

"Be lucky Toothless got to you before I did Ruoy," Triforce said before saying afterward, "Though I always wondered how hard I can hit with a frying pan."

Ruoy paled as everyone else chuckled, though some decided to watch their mouths.

 **GOBBER (DRYLY)**

 **"Oh, so you actually had a plan then for getting' 'im outta there?"**

 **Stoick's silence only confirmed the smith's theory. Astrid SIGHS.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"If we're going to get Hiccup back, we need a plan. Remember, he may not look it, but he IS the new chief of this 'Bone Head' Tribe-"**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut interrupt with their mocking laughter once more, holding in their guts and bracing themselves against the sturdy wall.**

 **SNOTLOUT/ TUFFNUT**

 **"'Bone Head' Tribe! That is just so appropriate!"**

"I'd like to hit them both, right now." Hiccup said. "Can I hit them? I really want to hit them!"

 _"Just you wait, Hiccup. They'll get what's coming to them."_ Mask replied.

Triforce chuckled darkly at that, "Oh yeah they will!"

 **Astrid gives them a deadly stare, silencing them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Meaning he now has a whole armada under his command, an armada of dragon riders, to deal with enemies. And in his eyes, we're probably enemies."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Hiccup's a goodhearted lad, but don' think he won' send his troops after us; I'll spare ya the math and tell ya right now the seven of us are no match for an army. If we're going to approach him, we're gonna need a plan; a safe plan. In other words, we can't go bustin' down doors."**

"A sensible Hooligan. How ironic." Ot scoffed.

 **Stoick rubs his hand against his forehead and ran it down to pinch the bridge of his nose, impatient enough as it is.**

 **FISHLEGS (WHIMPERING)**

 **"W-What do we do? They're getting away and we still don't have a plan to get Hiccup back!"**

 **They turn around to see everyone walking upstairs with Hiccup bringing up the rear.**

 **GOBBER (EXASPERATEDLY)**

 **"Oy, didn't ya learn anythin' during Dragun Trainin'? If yur gonna lose yur head at every little thing, yer sooner ta kill yerself before the draguns even get tha chance!"**

 **FISHLEGS (FURIOUS PANIC)**

 **"Y-You sure?**

 **He points behind Gobber.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **'C-c-cause from where those two are standing, I'd say t-t-they could k-kill us in record time!"**

 **The group all turned back and jump at the sight of what they had found, desperately trying to hold in their gasps of fear. Right behind them are two enormous dragons, sound asleep in a barn nestled together in the hay. They're Torch and Bois. Their large wings are tucked into their sides while their tails are snugly wrapped around their bodies.**

"They look just as dangerous asleep as they do awake." Woh mused.

"Well, who's stupid enough to deliberately wake a sleeping dragon?" Nogard asked.

 **SNOTLOUT (ANGRY)**

 **"Un-be-lievable…"**

 **Snotlout angrily gestured to the two slumbering behemoths.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"He has three dragons!?"**

"Eh, Mom has more." Hiccup pointed out. "Seriously, I may have a village's worth, but she has a whole nest!"

"That so?" Alta asked, excitement slowly building. "I'd like to visit it sometime soon."

"Maybe when this ends." Valka planned.

 **Fishlegs subconsciously mouthed off with his dragon facts.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"One of them is a Timberjack, attack strength 10, stealth 13, razor sharp wings that can cut through trees like a guillotine…They're incredibly rare, I-I've never seen one this close. But that other one… I don't recognize it either! WHAT is WITH this place and having all these super-rare dragons I've never seen before!?"**

 **ASTRID (SCOLDING)**

 **"Will you shut it!?"**

 **Astrid punchs Fishlegs on his shoulder. Fishlegs winces from the pain.**

"Well, she certainly lost her bashfulness she seemed to gain when you left." Alta chuckled.

"I can't help but think that something's gonna go wrong." Hiccup sighed.

"You probably just jinxed it." Woh groaned.

"He didn't have to jinx it. It was gonna go wrong anyway," Triforce deadpanned.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"You wanna wake them up? Who cares what kind of dragon it is, the longer it sleeps the longer we stay alive and uncaught!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Wait a minute… that's it!"**

 **The others all immediately turn to their chief.**

 **STOICK**

 **"All right, everyone, here's the plan. I say we wait 'till everyone is asleep, then-"**

 **CREAK. Astrid quickly turns around with bated breath. She eyes both dragons. They both grunt before resuming their slumber. Astrid SIGHS in relief before turning around to find herself alone with Stoick, Gobber, and Fishlegs. Another CREAK.**

 **ASTRID (DREAD)**

 **"Don't tell me…"**

 **She looks at the house. The front door is open.**

"THOSE/YOU IDIOTS!" The Hooligans and Boneheads yelled.

"That was our best chance to bring Hiccup back and you pissed it away, Snotlout!"

"Stop getting mad at me for what future me's going to do!" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Why that no good, mutton-brained, pompous, butt-troll!"**

 **Astrid runs for the door and stands right at the entrance, peering through the unlit shadows for any sign of them.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Snotlout! Ruff, Tuff!"**

 **Snotlout and the Twins head up the stairs. Astrid quietly moves after them. Stoick and Gobber stay back as lookout.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"What in ODIN'S NAME are you guys doing!?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Uh, isn't it obvious? I'm going to see my baby cousin! He thinks he's so cool just 'cause he's the Dragon Conqueror and a big time chief with three dragons! I oughta give him a piece of my mind!"**

"Not too big a piece!" Ruffnut called in warning. "You don't have that much to spare!"

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Careful, I think you need what little you've got!"**

 **Tuffnut sniggers.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Weren't you listening to Stoick before!? We need to wait until we're sure they're asleep!"**

 **Tuffnut shrugged.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Well, we got tired of waiting. And how do you know they're not asleep already?"**

"Just how quickly do you think they fall asleep?!" Ruoy asked. "I'm with Hiccup, I want to clobber those rockheads right now!"

 **ASTRID (ANGRY)**

 **"Cause they're bound to hear you jabbering! Now will you keep it down!?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Relax babe. You said we needed to work things out with him. While I admit, he has every right to be mad with you guys, I should at least be allowed to make an effort to help work this all out like the loving cousin I am."**

Hiccup threw his head backwards in disbelief. "You've gotta be…joking with me!"

 **ASTRID (HARSHLY)**

 **"Snotlout, barging in isn't exactly the best impression! And 'loving cousin,' seriously!? You treated him like a punching bag for fourteen years! And you were just talking about giving him a piece of your mind!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Ah, call it killing two dragons with one boulder. I'm sure I can handle this."**

"Just like you were sure that you could handle being chief?!" Gobber yelled. "Yeah, that went over real well, didn't it?"

"You were the biggest mistake we made chief, Snotlout."

"I'd take the dragons over having you as chief."

 **They move up the stairs even quicker. They're at the door leading to the third floor.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Snotlout, I swear to the Gods, if you walk in there, I will-"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Aw, look, she's so crazy about me she can hardly control herself! Astrid, it's okay. I get that your love for me is so powerful you just wanna shout it out for the world to hear, but you're just gonna have to be strong and hold it in a little longer."**

"Do you live in your own little world?!"

"YES!" Snotlout roared. "BUT UNFORTUNATELY, I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH YOU LOT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I WANTED BERK TO GO STRAIGHT TO HALF-HELL! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BERK'S NOT MY FAULT! THIS! WAS! NEVER! MY! FAULT!"

Triforce decided to give Snotlout a break on that curse, just once.

 **ASTRID**

 **"Honestly Snot, sometimes I think your head is screwed on backwards. We're not fourteen anymore! Why are you so-"**

 **Snotlout yanks the door open.**

 **SNOTLOUT (HAPPY)**

 **"Hello, little cousin!"**

 **Hiccup turns around wide-eyed. He has no shirt. Astrid blushes. Ruffnut smiles wide.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Hubba, hubba, Hotcup!"**

"Well, I feel used." Hiccup deadpanned.

 _"It was at this point that Snotlout knew..."_ Mask began ominously.

 **A few seconds of silence, then Hiccup ROARS and tackles Snotlout, pinning him to the floor.**

 _"HE MESSED UP!"_ Mask chortled.

 **He proceeds to violently, repeatedly strike Snotlout's face and head with a metal rod. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The Boneheads roar with cheers. Alvis is squealing and clapping his hands. Ruoy's pumping his fists.

"Yeah! I'm into this! Beat his face in, Chief!" Ruoy yelled.

"Maybe that mug of his will look better!" Niart called.

Meanwhile Triforce is smiling, but was covering her ears.

" _I have good hearing, but I can't always take loud noises"_ She thought. "B _ut I wonder how Mask is faring. Knowing him, he's probably laughing up a storm_."

And she was right, Mask was laughing and cheering.

" _Yeeesss. Ja. Ja! DIE! STERBEN!"_ He yelled.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Ow! Ow! OW! OW! Hiccup! It's me, your cousin, Snotlout!"**

 **HICCUP (ENRAGED)**

 **"I know who you are, Hooligan! Why do you think I'm hitting you!? Why are you here?!**

 **He briefly looks up at the others.**

 **Why are ANY of you here?!"**

 **He continues violently striking Snotlout. Ruffnut looks on with amour. Tuffnut falls over, CHORTLING.**

"Yeah! No mercy! No relenting!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Go Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted.

The Hooligans can't believe what they're seeing. Some of them believed that Hiccup would all over himself at the sight of characters from his past. They never would've thought that Hiccup, HICCUP, would start beating away Snotlout like a drum!

"That's what you get, moron!" Astrid yelled.

"We could've resolved it peacefully, but you just had to go in over your head!" Fishlegs bellowed.

 **Alta runs out of her room.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup, what is going on here? Who is this guy?"**

 **She takes notice of the others.**

 **"And who are you, for that matter!?"**

 **Astrid ignores Alta and rushes to try and pull Hiccup off Snotlout.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Alright, break it up! Break! It! Up!"**

 **TUFFNUT (SCOWLING)**

 **"Hey, come on! This is, like, the most entertaining thing to happen all day, killjoy! Just look at him go!"**

 **Hiccup doesn't budge, despite Astrid, and now Alta's best efforts.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Seriously, an explanation sounds pretty good right about now!"**

 **ALVIS (DROWSY) (O.S)**

 **"What's going on…?"**

 **Alvis walks into the room and YAWNS, but GASPS sharply after seeing Hiccup in a rage. He's clutching his blanket tightly.**

"Oh, that's not good…" Logo said, fearing for the child.

 **ALVIS (SCARED)**

 **"D-Daddy?"**

 **Toothless immediately appears in front of him. Alvis takes a few steps backwards as Toothless tries to nudge him away.**

 **TOOTHLESS (WORRIED)**

 _ **"Alvis, go back to your room! You must move quickly, hatchling!"**_

 **STOICK**

 **"What's all the noise up here?!"**

 **Alvis lets out a startled YELL and falls backward. Stoick, Gobber, and Fishlegs rush into the room. Stoick scans for Hiccup, but locks eyes with Toothless. Toothless' eyes turn to slits as he gets defensive.**

"Oh gods, no…" Hiccup murmured. Hiccup and Alta could smell Stoick's intentions. They covered Alvis's ear and eyes, knowing fully well what was going to happen.

"Stoick, I swear to Odin…" Valka growled.

"Chief, you're about to ruin it more than Snotlout did." Gobber groaned.

 **Stoick bellows angrily and tackles Toothless. Toothless rolls pins Stoick, but Stoick slugs him off. Stoick begins to pummel Toothless relentlessly, YELLING out unintelligible obscenities.**

Alta and Woh felt tears spring in their eyes as they saw Hiccup's former father ruthlessly attack Toothless, who only wanted to protect Alvis. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Alta tightly, emerald green eyes burning with a near draconian fury. Valka gripped her staff so tight, it nearly snapped under her grip. Not able to watch anymore of this cruelty, Alta buried her face in Hiccup's sleeve. Woh hid her face behind Nogard's vest. Nogard's facial features contorted in silent rage.

 **HICCUP (ALARMED)**

 **"Toothless!"**

 **Hiccup darts towards them, dropping his rod. Alta and Astrid fall back. Tuffnut picks up the metal rod and continues striking Snotlout happily. Stoick lifts his axe over a beaten Toothless.**

 **STOICK (VENGEFUL)**

 **"Now…spawn of evil…DIE!"**

 **Stoick brings down his axe, but Hiccup kicks it away. In that same movement, he grabs Stoick by his cape, and with a YELL, HURLS him over his shoulder. Stoick flies halfway across the room and hits a wall.**

 _"…Whoa."_ Mask spoke, completely impressed with Hiccup's strength.

"That's why you never make Hiccup angry," Triforce said, moving away from an angry Hiccup.

 **STOICK (CONFUSED)**

 **"Hiccup, what are you-?**

 **HICCUP (FURIOUS)**

 **"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"**

 **A powerful shock wave BURSTS from Hiccup, sending the Hooligans off their feet. Their eyes widen in shock. Hiccup's hair flows furiously.**

 **HICCUP (FURIOUS) (CONT'D)**

 **"Not only do you invade my village, AND break into my house, but you attempt to kill my best friend as well?! You'll stay right there and keep shut, OR I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**

That same shock wave burst throughout the theater and like last time, everyone felt Hiccup's will slowly but surely dominating theirs until they simply fell over. Braids were undone, leaving cascading hair flowing down the shoulders of those who wore it.

Alta, unlike last time, didn't fall short of breath as she had already acknowledged her feelings for Hiccup. As amazing as he was, she knew he wasn't a god, but more than the average mortal for sure. She leaned back into his chest and kissed him near his adam's apple.

"Thank you." Alta sighed. Hiccup smiled warmly and kissed her crown.

 **ASTRID**

 **"Your best friend!? Hiccup, that's a dragon – a monster, a killer!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Of course you'd call him that because all you know about dragons, other than the usual prejudice, is how to kill them!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"All right, that's enough! No more yelling, no more fighting, everyone just… cool it!"**

 **Alta marches over and pulls Hiccup to her. Astrid scowls. Alvis runs over and rubs Toothless' head. Toothless CROONS as he licks Alvis' cheek.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"It's okay, little one. I'll be fine."**_

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well…This is awkward…"**

" _The ultimate understatement…"_ Mask sighed.

 **HICCUP (FURIOUS)**

 **"As nice as it is to see you again, Gobber, 'awkward' doesn't even BEGIN to describe… this! Why now? Why did this have to happen?"**

 **STOICK (SHOCKED)**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Just when I finally manage to get away, to forget about the past and start over, to be able to start a family…just when everything is going perfectly…YOU have to barge into my life again!"**

 **Alvis grabs hold of Alta's nightgown. He's shaking.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Why now, after six long years!? Did you find yourselves missing your punching bag that much? Had some frustrations that only pounding down the fishbone could resolve?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Well, now that you mention it, I had this serious problem with some goat that kept giving me the evil eye, and…"**

 **Hiccup glares at Tuffnut. The male twin clams up.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Alright, let's try this again. Hiccup, honey…"**

 **She gestures to the Hooligans.**

 **"Who are these guys?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"These are some of the people from the Hooligan tribe, at least the ones I told you about. Gobber…**

 **He raises his hook.**

 **The guy on the ground is Snotlout, the hefty one is Fishlegs, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Tuffnut's the boy. You can guess who's Astrid, and their chief."**

 **STOICK**

 **"I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk. I'm Hiccup's father."**

 **He grabs Hiccup's arm, but Hiccup retracts it with a SNARL.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"NOW you want to call yourself my father?!"**

 **Astrid approaches him.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hiccup, please. We're not here to fight – we're here to bring you home."**

" _Impossible as it may be to believe…"_ Mask snickered.

 **Alta pulls Hiccup closer to her, glaring daggers at Astrid.**

 **ALTA (FURIOUS)**

 **"Back off, sister! You're crazy if you think for one second that I'm letting my husband go back with you! You had your chance!"**

 **Astrid's face contorts with shock, then anger. Astrid grabs Hiccup's other arm and pulls him towards her.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Why, you dirty little wart! Who do you think you are? Hiccup's coming back with us, where he belongs!"**

" _Wart? I expected her to say-"_ Mask said nothing more as he ended up in the ceiling head first.

"No adult words around the babies, Mask." Triforce growled.

"But what about Snotlout?!" Mask whined.

"I gave him a pass, just that one time. Besides, why would you compare yourself to him, anyway?" Triforce asked. Mask just floated back to the rafters in defeat.

 **ALTA**

 **"I'll tell you where he 'belongs,' right here, with his wife, son, best friend and tribe full of people who actually respect him! Oh, trust me; he had plenty of stories to tell about that miserable rock of yours!"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"That 'miserable rock,' as you call it, is his home and we're taking him back, whether you like it or not!"**

"I bet you never thought a pair of pretty girls would be fighting over you, huh Hiccup?" Ot teased.

"Shut it." Hiccup replied, blushing.

"Well, what about me?" Woh asked innocently. "Aren't I a pretty girl, too?"

"Woh, you're practically part of our family. You don't count." Alta dismissed.

Woh just blew up her cheeks and pouted at Alta.

 **ALTA**

 **"Listen, you-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Knock it off! I'm not a doll, and I'm certainly not some piece of property you can just show up and claim either!"**

 **Hiccup wrenches his arms free and returns to Alta's side.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Berk was a lot of things to me, Astrid, but a home was not one of them. You shouldn't have come here – you should have just stayed back there and left well enough alone."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh, we should have come here a long time ago. Hiccup, you need to come back. Regardless of whatever feelings you may have, you are still the heir of Berk and our tribe is in dire need of a new chief."**

"Don't we know it?" The Draak teens said, snickering to themselves.

"Hey guys, that isn't funny."

"Why are you smiling then, Hic?"

 **HICCUP (OUTRAGED)**

 **"You have a new chief! Snotlout - you know the guy who everyone said the better choice was between the two of us 'cause he got the dragon's share of the muscle in the family?"**

 **Snotlout, despite his mangled appearance, smirks with smug pride.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hiccup, he did become chief, and it's a disaster! He's ruined everything – he just expects us to wait on him hand and foot while the dragons tear Berk apart. There's no food, no supplies, we have nothing!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"So that's it, then? You just want Hiccup back so he can clean up Snotlout's messes?**

 **She scoffs.**

 **Very low, 'Vast, and here I was thinking it might have something to do with remorse for the way you treated him – whoopsie me for thinking that ridiculous notion!"**

"Huh, I never thought of it that way." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "As if I wasn't going to stay before, you just gave me more of a reason to stay, milady. And you called me amazing…"

"You're not?" Alta asked.

"I am?" Hiccup replied.

"If I say you are, then you better believe you are, mister." Alta said.

 **STOICK**

 **"No! It's more than that, so keep outta this, girl – it's a family matter and it doesn't concern you!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"I'd say it does concern me since I'm actually married to him."**

 **STOICK (GROWLING)**

 **"Now you listen here, girl, Hiccup is my son and nothing you say or do will stop me from taking him with me! Now step aside or else-"**

 **A quick shockwave forces Stoick to a knee. Hiccup has an arm out to shield Alta from him.**

"He's really protective of your little girl, Hairke." Logo chuckled.

"He'd better be. Much as I like him, something happens to Alta, I'll chuck him into the drink myself!" Hairke snorted.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Are you trying to threaten my wife, STOICK?!"**

 **STOICK (APOLOGETIC)**

 **"No, Hiccup, I-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"First you try to kill my dragon, now you go for my family!? Let me ask you this – do you really think you're persuading me in any way to go back with you right now?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup, please, be reasonable! I'm only tryin' to-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You know what's funny – how 'reason' always translates to whatever you want! Like having me drop everything here just so I can fill in for someone who turns out wasn't as cut out for the job as everyone thought!**

 **Hiccup lets out a humorless laugh.**

 **You know, I hardly see how it's my fault that you're never satisfied with anything!"**

 **Hiccup turns to Toothless and gingerly rubs the forming welts on his face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I'm done thinking that way…I'm done blaming myself for everything wrong in your life, including how you can't get over mom…"**

Valka looked down, in surprised shame. How different would things be if she had returned to Berk sooner? After she had bonded with the dragons, she could've easily flew one back to Berk, snuck into the village, and made up a story that included her sneaking away from the dragons, making a boat, and sailing away. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her former husband and son's strained relationship.

 **Stoick sighs and looks to the floor.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Your mother… she was quite a woman…I loved her… and when she was taken, I fell apart. I was a shell of my former self…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"That 'shell' turned out to be pretty handy with a battle-axe, didn't he? He didn't get all that tired of using it either."**

 **Stoick tries to look at Hiccup, but locks onto to Toothless instead.**

 **STOICK (DISBELIEF)**

 **"What I can't understand though… is why you'd accept the very beast that took her. She's gone forever because of those monsters – doesn't that matter to you?"**

"Chief…"

"Not a word, Gobber…I already feel like yak waste."

 **HICCUP**

 **"One, Toothless isn't responsible for what happened to her! Two, excuse me for not upholding the memory of someone I don't have memories of! I've had enough of your expectations regarding my dragon slaying– I won't allow you to expect me to carry a torch for a stranger!"**

 **GOBBER (CALM)**

 **"Now look 'ere, lad, ah'll admit yur father's not tha best at his job. Sure, 'e can be rude, loud, temperamental, neglectful, bossy, impatient, maybe a lit'l condescendin'-"**

 **STOICK (AFFRONTED)**

 **"Gobber!"**

 **HICCUP (COLD)**

 **"Shut your mouth, Stoick. As far as I'm concerned, out of ALL of you Hooligans, Gobber is the only one I'm happy to see right now."**

 **GOBBER (WARM)**

 **"Thanks, laddie. Look, the point is, he's been tryin his best ta be a good father an' protect you. Don't ya think yu can cut 'im a lit'l slack?"**

 **HICCUP (SARCASTIC)**

 **"Oh yeah, I felt protected, all right! Whether I was locked in our house for hours on end, or being completely invisible in the time I dared to set foot outside 'cause no one could see me in his shadow!**

 **Hiccup bowed his head and paced the room, taking deep breaths as he went.**

 **Not even you… but that's probably because you never bothered to turn around, because you didn't want to look at me… and be reminded of her."**

 **Stoick and Gobber GASP. Hiccup CHUCKLES ironically.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You think I didn't know? I managed to find out years ago when a few of your villagers carelessly mentioned it. How much I looked like her, and how you couldn't bear to face the two biggest failures in your life…**

 **Hiccup clenches his fists and gnashes his teeth.**

 **The thing is, though, that just came to be one more thing I blamed myself for."**

Everyone had tears coming, tears falling, or was quietly crying. Valka was full out bawling. Hiccup put Alvis in his mother's lap and walked over to his mother and hugged her. Valka hugged Hiccup back, holding him to her chest.

 **HICCUP (SOMBER)**

 **"Even before that, I was convinced it was my fault that everyone was so unhappy. I looked in the mirror and asked myself so many times if there was one single part of me that people could think had some kind of worthwhile purpose. I got it into my head that I needed to prove myself to you, and bent over backwards like a slave for the day I could wear your pride like some extravagant banner…"**

Alvis turned his body around and reached to Hiccup. Alta let Hiccup hold him and the baby swatted Hiccup's chest repeatedly. The tears rolled down the baby's face but no wailing came out.

"You really can't stand me being sad, can you?" Hiccup chuckled, kissing his son's head.

 **Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs can't look Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup turns back to them with renowned anger.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I wanted to show you, all of you, that I wasn't just some useless weakling or a remnant of someone else – I wanted people to look at me, recognize me! Or at least the fact that I was trying! What a joke - she was gone and you were bummed 'cause you got stuck with her pathetic little brat; to you I might as well have been carried off by that dragon along with her!"**

 **STOICK (CRUMBLING)**

 **"Hiccup… I'm sorry…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I broke my neck for 14 years trying to please you, but no matter what I did nothing was ever good enough. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, not even the fact that I managed to put an end to centuries of war!"**

 **The Hooligans, save for Astrid, look at Hiccup, startled into shock.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup, what do you mean?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Just how many raids have you had in the past few years?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Well, there was that one time two years back?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Moron! That was a yak stampede! And it only happened because YOU and your sis were howling like a wolf pack to spook them!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Okay, well, how 'bout the one a month ago?"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Again, that was you and Ruffnut…You swiped barrels of fish and blamed it on invisible dragons. The whole village was freaking out even after you got caught hiding the food in your house."**

"You know…invisible dragons aren't as implausible anymore." Woh said.

"Nope." Niart agreed.

 **TUFFNUT (PROUD)**

 **"Oh, yeah, I heard some people even chopped down their own houses. Gotta say, it was good, you know, to make a positive contribution to the new Berk."**

 **GOBBER (DEADPAN)**

 **"You do realize we wer' tryin' ta keep tha houses up, righ'?"**

 **TUFFNUT (SURPRISED)**

 **"Wait, is that what we've been doing all this time? Wow, pretty dumb really, I mean, I always thought it looked better all war-torn 'n stuff."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"That being said…We haven't had any raids since a few months after you left."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Huh, maybe Useless was our problem after all. I told you guys we should've shipped him off on a boat sooner."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Snotlout!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So, 5 years and 9 months without a single raid, huh? Well, there's a good reason for that –despite my best friend's initial, justified, protests, we found the nest and took down the Queen dragon that lived there, the one that forced all the others to steal food for her so they wouldn't be eaten themselves. No more Queen, no more war!"**

 **A few seconds of silence, then ROARS of laughter from all the Hooligans, save Astrid.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Oh man, that's rich, that is just rich… this place is just a barrel of laughs…A loser like you… taking down some mega Queen dragon… Look out! Make way for the big bad Dragon Conqueror!"**

 **Hiccup turns to Alta while gripping the bridge of his nose.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I told you so. The night we first kissed, didn't I tell you this would happen?"**

 **ALTA (CONFUSED)**

 **"Dragon Conqueror? Uh, that's Dragon Whisperer to you!"**

 **FISHLEGS (GIGGLING)**

 **"No, it's… it's…It's what people on other islands have been calling him for some time."**

 **SNOTLOUT (BREATHLESS)**

 **"Oh, boy, are those guys gonna feel stupid when we explain that they've been quaking in their boots over Hiccup. Like anyone's gonna believe you took down any dragon."**

 **Hiccup walks over to Snotlout's laughing form on the floor. He bears no expression. He lifts up his right leg.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Then explain…THIS!"**

 **He STOMPS down, HARD, on Snotlout's chest. CRUNCH.**

Everyone else took a sharp breath, wincing in sympathy.

 **Snotlout shouts in pain. The laughter instantly dies and GASPS of horrified shock take its place. He STOMPS again. Another shout.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"How do you think I got this, you insufferable oaf?!"**

" _Note to self…do nothing to intentionally upset Hiccup."_ Mask said to himself as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

 **GOBBER (HORRIFIED)**

 **"Hiccup… what tha heck happened to yur leg, lad!?"**

 **RUFFNUT (PURRING)**

 **"Me likey…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I lost it in the fight with the Red Death, the name we've given to the Queen…A small sacrifice… compared to what came as a result of it. I'd do it again, a thousand times over!"**

 **STOICK (FURIOUS)**

 **"Ridiculous! You can't expect us to believe such wild stories!**

 **He points angrily at Toothless.**

 **It was that beast, wasn't it? Don't even try to defend it!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's none of your concern…"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Like hell it isn't! This demon took your leg and you're treating it like a common housepet? Have you learned nothing? What could possibly make you see any kind of goodness in such a foul creature!?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I HAVE ALL OF YOU TO THANK FOR THAT, DON'T I?! He was the only friend I had! I had no one on Berk; everyone turned their back on me because I wasn't what they wanted me to be! Who else could I turn to but to my supposed enemy!?"**

 **Stoick clenches his fists and takes several deep breathes, desperately trying to control his temper.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I've had enough of this nonsense, Hiccup. I understand that much wrong has been dealt to you, but I'm telling you that you have a chance to end all that! You don't have to put it off any longer, you can do it now, and everyone will know yur a true warrior, you'll be the Pride of Berk, the son I always wanted you ta be! Just stop with this lunacy and kill that dragon already!"**

 **Alvis immediately wrapped his arms around Toothless. Alta stares at Stoick in shock. Toothless roars and bares his fangs.**

"Should'nt have said that," Triforce singsonged.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Don't listen to that skin sack, Hiccup!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"…You want to repeat that?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Here on Draak, we no longer kill dragons, we train them. Unlike you, we see no point in trying to kill living creatures in the name of what you call 'honor!'"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"There was a time when that was all I wanted – to be the perfect son, just for you."**

 **Stoick's able to rein in his anger and looks at Hiccup silently.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"And there was a time when I had the perfect chance to make that possible, when I managed to down the most dangerous dragon of them all…"**

 **Stoick and the others stare at Hiccup in honest confusion. Gobber scratches his beard, before-SHOCK, HORROR!**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Y-you mean… tha's a-a…Night Fury!?"**

 **Fishlegs lets out a BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAM. He pushes himself back into the wall. Everyone grabs their ears and turn angrily to the hefty young man.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"FISHLEGS, CUT IT OUT!"**

 **Fishlegs lets out a soft whimper as he just stands there with trembling knees.**

"If he gets the floor wet, he's gun'na need a new face." Hairke growled.

 **STOICK (ATONISHED)**

 **"You actually shot down a Night Fury; this one, right here?"**

 **HICCUP (BITTER)**

 **"Shot him down and found him tied up in the woods, rendered completely defenseless, had the best chance to kill him…"**

 **STOICK (DISBELIEF)**

 **"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!? I could have been so proud of you! All you had to do was kill that thing and we could have avoided all of this! You could have been one of us!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sure, and miss out on the wonderful life here? Unlike the rest of you, I was willing to look a little deeper."**

 **Hiccup marches up to Stoick, who retreats with every step.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I befriended him, spent time with him, and gave back what I took from him. Though I didn't realize it at the time, I had found the answer that somehow eluded even the wisest of Viking chiefs for 300 years, and still had to that very day."**

 **The Hooligans stare in shock as Hiccup continues to make Stoick back off.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"It was only once I came here that I realized just what it was I needed to do with these talents I never would have known I'd possessed had I stayed and let myself become another one of your dragon-killers."**

 **Stoick's back is against the wall.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TRIUMPHANT)**

 **"While you were off spilling dragon guts and chopping off their heads, I was finding an actual solution. I did what no other Viking had the heart or the sense to do. You have no right to come to me just as I've begun to create a new future for both man and dragon and tell me that I'm wrong…"**

 **Stoick's angry expression loses its anger as he stares deep into Hiccup's eyes. The anger returns as he grabs hold of Hiccup's hair. The young chief doesn't even flinch.**

 **STOICK (VOLATILE)**

 **"You… you can't speak to me like that… you-"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"STOP IT!"**

 **Alvis jumps and kicks Stoick's elbow, forcing him to drop Hiccup. The boy stands in front of his father and looks Stoick dead in the eyes. Alvis' cheeks are red, tears run down his face, but his eyes have defiant anger in them and his teeth are bared. Everyone's looking at Alvis now.**

 **ALVIS (CONT'D)**

 **"You just stop it! So what if dad doesn't kill dragons – he's still done a lot of really great things! All the dragons love him, and everybody says what a great leader he is and they're always talking about the super amazing stuff he's done! My dad's the coolest, bravest, most amazing person in the whole wide world!"**

 **Alvis clenches his fists as his cheeks turn even redder.**

 **He's… he's my hero… and I love him! I'm not gonna just let you big jerks keep making fun of him 'n saying all this bad stuff about him! You're his dad; this should be enough for you, because it's more than enough for me, Mom, Toothless, and everyone here on Draak! If you can't accept it, then get off our island, and don't ever come back again!"**

 **HICCUP (TOUCHED)**

 **"Alvis…"**

Everyone from Draak yelled in approval of the boy's words.

"Well said, lad!"

"That's the way, Alvis!"

"Tell those Hooligans how it is!"

Hiccup smiles and looks over at his son, who was giving him a big smile.

"That's my boy, your heart is in the right place."

The teens all gave Alvis proud rubs on the head. Woh kissed his cheek, as did Alta. Toothless licked his scalp, making the baby giggle.

 **Alvis continues to stare unflinchingly at a stupefied Stoick. Alta picks up Alvis by his waist and hands him to Hiccup.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Okay, listen, we're all really tired, some of us a bit cranky to boot…So, Hiccy, why don't you put Alvis to bed and I'll handle these bozos."**

 **Astrid scoffs and brushes her bangs back with a whip of her head. Stoick gets in Hiccup's way again.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hold it! We are not done here!"**

 **HICCUP (PROUD)**

 **"Yes, we are. My son says so."**

 **SNOTLOUT (IN-PAIN)**

 **"Okay, can we please talk about this in the morning?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"We will not talk about this in the morning because you will not be here in the morning!"**

 **Hiccup brushes Stoick aside, but the chief grabs him by the shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **"You got that right, because we'll have already taken you home by then! I'm not leaving without you, Hiccup!"**

 **With a grunt, Hiccup knocks Stoick's hand away again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Better catch a return-trip long case of the hiccups, then, because this Hiccup's staying here. I am chief of Draak now, and I will remain here, whether you like it or not.**

 **He turns back to Alta and his face softens.**

 **Holler if you need me, milady."**

 **Hiccup comforts Alvis as he walks back to his room. Toothless BARKS at Stoick as he joins Hiccup, giving the jilted chief a slit-eyed glare.**

 **RUFFNUT (ANGUISH)**

 **"Hotcup, wait! I wasn't finished marveling your sculpture of a body…!"**

"Again, ew…"

 **The door closes. Ruffnut groans mournfully. Toothless moves up with the rest of the Hooligans.**

 **FISHLEGS (TIMID)**

 **"So…what happens now?"**

 **ALTA (COMMANDING)**

 **"Now…you can all get the HECK out of my house!"**

 **She somehow pushes all the Hooligans down the stairs and out the door, closing it behind her.**

Everyone turns and stares at Alta, who rubs the back of her neck and chuckle sheepishly.

"Never make a woman mad. They say get out of the house; you get out of the house."

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…So I was wrong about how long it would take Triforce to finish this. WHAT?**

 **Seriously, I thought it would take her a week to finish this, what with a few technical difficulties. I didn't expect her to get it done within the day!**

 **I'm not gonna get anyone's hopes up. This past week was just my most productive week of 2017, work, fanfiction, or otherwise.**

 **Next time, it'll be Meeting the In-Laws! A Father-Son Promise.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to Triforce!**


	25. Alta vs Stoick! Promises Made and Kept

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III

 **Something for you to wake up to, Capital Punks.**

 **DISCLAIMER:...I'm gonna stop putting these disclaimers here. Do you CPs honestly think I'd have to write this if I owned the franchise that inspired this story in the first place?**

* * *

Chapter 25: Promises Made and Kept. Alta vs. Stoick!

 **INT. DRAAK: VILLAGE: HAIRKE'S HOUSE: ALVIS' ROOM-MIDNIGHT**

 **ALVIS (WORRIED)**

 **"I don't like that man, Daddy. Where's he going with Mommy?"**

 **Hiccup shifts Alvis. He's cradling him.**

 **HICCUP (SOFT)**

 **"Don't worry, Alvis. They're just going to talk for a little bit. At least, I hope so."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"You think something bad's going to happen?"**

 **HICCUP (DEADPAN)**

 **"Well, like practically every other Viking ever, Stoick was never really one for conversation. He always preferred to let his fists or hammer do the talking for him."**

 **Alvis gasps sharply. Toothless hits Hiccup with his tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Hey, don't worry; this is mommy we're talking about. I'd be more worried about him than her."**

 **ALVIS (TORN)**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yep. Your mom's got a real knack for telling people off. Just ask your uncle Ruoy."**

"Uncle Ruoy?" Alta asked. "So everyone that we're friends with is Alvis' uncle or aunt?"

"Well, he doesn't call Toothless, Bois, or Torch that so…I guess only the Vikings we're close with."

"It's hard to picture Ruoy as anything even closely affiliated with an uncle."

"Oh come on, Alta, he's mellowed out since he saw the counterraid. Of course, the fact that I kicked his rear end half a year ago helped too."

"If you hadn't sent out that shockwave, things would've been different, fishbone!"

"Sure, meathead, sure."

"Why you!"

 _"Enough with the testosterone, you two."_ Mask ordered.

 **Hiccup lays Alvis in his bed. Alvis looks at his hands inquisitively.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Daddy, is that man really my Grandpa?"**

 **Hiccup's eyes go wide. SIGH.**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

 **"In a manner of speaking, yes…"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Why don't you ever talk about him?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's…complicated. Your grandfather and I have never really had the best relationship. Looking back on it, I guess he was always more interested in being a chief than a Father.**

 **He tucks Alvis in.**

 **You know; less emotional involvement."**

"Gee, now you're making it sound like Viking chiefs are the emotionless killers here." Niart chuckled.

"Well, everyone here knows, or refuses to accept, how cool dragons can be." Hiccup sighed. "Unfortunately, it seems that my old tribe, or least the invaders, is of the refusing section."

Meanwhile, Stoick pinches the bridge of his nose at his future self's foolhardy behavior. All the ways he could have gone about getting his son back, and he thought beating up the dragon who spared and saved his son's life was the best option?!

"Gods, what a fool I am."

 **ALVIS**

 **"Uhm…I don't get it."**

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Me either, kid.**

 **A small sad grin flashes on Hiccup's face.**

 **I don't really remember much about how or exactly when it started; seems like he's been ignoring me my whole life. But I had heard it had a lot to do with the way your Grandmother died."**

"That's right…Alvis has seen Mom's face; he knows what she looks like, so…" Hiccup pondered.

"Won't he at least have an idea of what she was like?" Alta asked.

 **ALVIS**

 **"You said that before, with…Grandpa. But everybody was talking so fast, I didn't really follow…how did she die?"**

 **Hiccup turns away, looking troubled.**

 **ALVIS (CONT'D)**

 **"Daddy?"**

 **Hiccup SIGHS again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"The truth is, Alvis… your mother and I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you this. We didn't think you would take it all that well, and…"**

 **Alvis grabs his father's hand tightly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You're happy here, right? I mean, with the way things are?"**

 _"Again, foolish question, Hiccup…"_ Mask sighed.

 **Alvis smiles brightly.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Of course I am. I have lots of friends to play with, lots of kids my own age, and the dragons are a lot of fun too! We get to play lots of games and we talk about being riders and-"**

 **Hiccup chuckles in relief. He ruffles Alvis' hair.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm glad to hear that. It makes me… really happy to know that you feel that way. Because, well… things weren't always like this…"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I don't get it. Didn't you get to play with dragons too?"**

"I did…if you count-ow ow ow ow ow…"

"You don't need to reply to everything they say, Hiccup."

"But my nose…" Hiccup nasally whined.

"You are so cute." Alta said blankly.

 **Hiccup quietly shudders and GULPS.**

 **HICCUP (ASHAMED)**

 **"Actually, no. You see, when I was your age, dragons weren't our friends. For a really long time, in my old village and lots of other places, even here, everyone was brought up to hate and fear dragons. We…fought them. We killed them."**

 **A dead SILENCE fills the room.**

 **ALVIS (HORRIFIED)**

 **"W-What…?"**

 **Horror and devastation cloud Alvis' face.**

 **ALVIS (CONT'D)**

 **"What do you mean? W-Why… why would you… you do something like that?"**

 **Another SIGH from Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, ask around and you'll get quite a few answers. That is, if you're not tried for treason on the spot.**

"Bad joke." Woh groaned.

 _"Bad joke."_ Mask groaned.

 ** _"Bad joke."_** Toothless groaned.

Triforce shook her head at the bad joke, but as well as the three's reaction.

 **Hiccup looks up at the ceiling.**

 **Some'll say it was for protection, some'll say for payback, and then some'll say just because it was cool. We'd been doing it back on Berk for a long time, and I guess at some point, it became the big thing."**

 **ALVIS (FEARFUL)**

 **"D-Did you ever… kill a dragon?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Other than the Red Death? No, but gods know I tried…"**

 **Hiccup clenches his fists as self-loathing wracks his body.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Like I said, it was the big thing. Nobody really liked how I turned out, and I felt that killing a dragon was the only way I could get any respect. I didn't have the happy life that you do now. I didn't have friends; the kids my age were jerks who just made fun of me because I was different and messed up a lot."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Those were those other people, right? I didn't like them, either, especially that big guy and the lady."**

Nobody could hold back chuckling at Alvis' blatant disapproval of the Hooligans. Then again, it shouldn't be surprising considering they broke into his home, suggilated Toothless, and demanded that his father go back to his old tribe with them.

Triforce rubbed Alvis on the head. "Like father, like son."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Snotlout and Astrid? Yeah, trust me; they're worse once you get to know them."**

It was quickly becoming clear to a jilted Astrid that as much as she would come to love Hiccup, she wouldn't be able to get him to return her affections anymore. Not that she felt too strongly for Hiccup; she just didn't want to lop his head off for cheating anymore.

 **Hiccup sighs and looks at Alvis fondly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"In the end, turns out I couldn't kill a dragon in more ways than one."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"You mean…Toothless?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, Toothless was the only friend I had. I had the chance to kill him, and I won't lie that there was a part of me that wanted to, but I didn't."**

 **Toothless CROONS. Hiccup pets his head and scratches his chin.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It turned out to be the best decision I ever made; I came to trust him more than I could really trust any of them."**

 _"How ironic, Hooligans, that you would drive your heir to place his trust in your so-called worst enemy rather than his fellow humans."_ Mask scoffed.

 **Hiccup gently pushes Alvis back down into his bed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"That's something I want you to remember son – not just for when you take my place as chief, but for the rest of your life. You need to be true to yourself, and make decisions based on what you know is right, even if others disagree. Don't make the same mistakes I did."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Daddy, I'm glad you're not a dragon killer…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, me too, son…"**

 **ALVIS (QUIET)**

 **"Daddy… you said Grandpa started ignoring you when Grandma Valka died. Is… is that gonna happen to me? Are you gonna ignore me if Mommy dies?"**

 **Hiccup GASPS in shock before pulling Alvis close to him.**

 **HICCUP (ALARMED)**

" **No, no, Alvis, don't say things like that! I'm not like my father, I would… never leave you alone like that. "**

 **Alvis relaxes, but Hiccup's still shocked.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You, your mother, and Toothless…you both mean the world to me – it's as much my responsibility to protect you as it is to protect the village, the dragons, verything. Your mother, I love her… and it would hurt so… so much to lose her. But if it did, if something happened, then you would become my number one priority. I'd do everything I could and I'd spend every moment making sure you were happy and safe, and I would love you enough… for the both of us. I'd owe as much to you and to her."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"R-Really?"**

 **HICCUP (WARM)**

 **"I promise you, son…nothing and no one in this, or any, world could ever keep me from loving you…nothing and no one."**

"Mask, are you crying?" Nogard asked.

 _"…Yes…why?"_ Mask sniffed.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one…" Nogard replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

Triforce waved her hand and tissues appeared for everyone.

 _"Thank you,"_ Mask said.

 **Hiccup hugs Alvis tightly. Alvis clings to Hiccup.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I love you, Dad."**

 **HICCUP (WARM)**

 **"And I love you, son, more than you could EVER imagine. Alright, come on, bedtime. We can talk about this more in the morning."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"But it technically is morning."**

 **Alvis is right. The stars are fading and the sky is dark blue, instead of navy blue.**

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Alright, then, we'll talk when the sun comes up. Now, it's bedtime. Go on, call on your Terror."**

 **Alvis turns to the open window and clasps his hands together.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Fafnir!"**

 **A pure green Terrible Terror flaps in and sets itself on the windowsill before flying in and landing next to Alvis.**

 **HICCUP (PROUD)**

 **"Alright, son! Way to go!"**

 _"…Don't you think that you're giving Alvis too much praise there?"_ Mask said, before hundreds of eyes turned to him in annoyance.

"Really, Mask? Really?" Hiccup sighed.

"A touching scene like and just like that, you've ruined it." Alta groaned.

 _"…"_

"Don't even say anything. Get lost." Woh spoke, waving her hand in a shooing motion. Valka didn't even want to beat him this time. She just looked at him with death in her eyes. Mask made a small mournful whimper before withdrawing.

Triforce sighed. As much as she was annoyed at Mask sometimes, everyone was taking everything a bit too far and she wanted them to stop beating Mask every time he spoke. Triforce slammed the floor, making those around her jump. Triforce stood up and glared at everyone.

"Listen, I know Mask ruined the moment, but take it easy on him. It's alright to tell him to be quiet and hit him every occasionally, but every time he speaks you tell him to shut up or try to hit him every time he appears. Mask is in charge you know, I'm just a helper. Me and Mask are both the same thing. Want to know what that is?"

"What are you two exactly?" Ruoy asked.

Triforce huffed and crossed her arms.

"Authors. We write and create stories and share them with others so they can read them. Sounds easy but it isn't. We have get ideas and write them out. Sometimes it takes weeks or a month or sometimes we give up. Being a writer is not as easy as it sounds like. Me and Mask, we're what some people call dreamers or daydreamers. We're always imagining new ideas or stories to do. And we're proud of it."

Triforce gave Hiccup a pointed look.

" Hiccup, you hate bullies because Berk bullied you, right? And the rest of you hate Berk for that as well, right?"

When they nodded, Triforce snorted.

"Seems like you're no better than them because you're doing the same thing to Mask, keeping him from speaking or making him scared to come out to tell you guys important stuff. And I hate bullies so I won't sit with any of you until you wise up and think before you do something."

Triforce left to sit next to Mask, leaving everyone to think about what she said.

 **Alvis and Fafnir are asleep. Hiccup kisses his son's brow and Toothless licks Alvis' cheek. They quietly exit the room. Suddenly, LOUD, quick footsteps. Hiccup puts a hand on his sword. Toothless gets into a defensive pose. Ot appears, relaxing them both.**

 **OT (OUT OF BREATH)**

 **"W-What's… going… on here? We… heard the yelling!"**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

 **"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Is… anyone else up?"**

 **OT**

 **"Oh, just about… EVERYONE ON THE ISLAND!"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless look down in annoyed dread.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Right, well sorry, and don't worry about it. Just some… unexpected guests…"**

 **OT**

 **"Well, I'd certainly like to know who'd choose the middle of the night to pay a visit!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"SHHH!"**

 **Hiccup points to Alvis room. Ot nods quietly.**

 **HICCUP (BITTER)**

 **"Eh, well, you know. Consideration for others was never really their strong suit."**

 **OT**

 **"'Was?' Oh, no. Not them! Not here! Not now!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's them, and they are here, now. In fact, Alta's attending to them as we speak. Hey, can I get you to watch Alvis for a while?"**

 **OT**

 **"Sure. But where are you going?"**

 **HICCUP (DARK)**

 **"To help her attend to our…guests…"**

"Oooooh, those Hooligans are in for it now!" Ruoy cheered.

"You think the chief's gonna beat them up again?" Niart wondered.

"Gods, I hope so!"

Triforce and Mask share a look.

 **INT. DRAAK: MAIN VILLAGE**

 **Alta leads Stoick through the village. Everything in sight makes Stoick angrier and angrier.**

 **ATLA**

 **"Well?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Well, what?"**

 **Alta turns to face him. No expression.**

 **ATLA**

 **"I'd at least like to hear what you think of our little village."**

 **STOICK (SCOFFING)**

 **"I came here to take my son back. I have no interest in a tour of your little town of idiots."**

 **Atla raises an eyebrow.**

 **ALTA (SNIDELY)**

 **"I guess that makes your son the chief idiot. He is responsible for creating all this, remember?"**

"That hurt…" Hiccup groaned in mock hurt.

"Don't be a baby. You know what I'll mean."

"I do?"

"Hiccup…"

"You used future tense, not present tense, so…"

"Hiccup…!"

"Plus, I don't think I can create all those additions to Draak on my own, so-"

He was cut off by an irritated Alta pouncing on him. This time, however, he brought his feet up to Alta's midsection and lightly pushed, giving him leverage and ending up with him over her.

"Looks like I wmmph…mmm…" Hiccup moaned as Alta pulled him into a kiss. After a few moments, Hiccup closed his eyes, giving Alta a chance to flip herself over so she nded up over him. Though, Hiccup and Alta were way too into their kiss to concentrate on who won and who lost.

"I honestly wish Astrid and Ruffnut were here right now." Woh sighed.

"Why's that?" Ot asked.

"Because I want them to see what they don't, can't, and will never have with Hiccup that Alta does with him." Woh snickered, gazing in adoration at the sight of her favorite people in the theater kissing again.

 **Stoick GROWLS. Atla huffs and continues walking again.**

 **STOICK (GROWLING)**

 **"My son's no dragon-lover; he may be incompetent and scrawny but he knows better than to go around with blasphemous ideas in his head such as peace with dragons."**

 **ATLA (MUTTERING)**

 **"Well, at least there's that…"**

 **STOICK (SEETHING)**

 **"Watch your tongue, girl. You will speak to me in the proper tone."**

"You'll get it when you earn it, Stoick." Hiccup replied.

"In case you forgot, your girlfriend can speak for herself, dragon boy." Alta said, looking at the screen from her place on Hiccup's chest.

"Of course, my-"

"Don't you dare."

 **Atla shoots him a defiant glare.**

 **ATLA**

 **"You're trespassing on our island and you're attempting to kidnap our chief, not to mention the fact that you threatened residents here, namely yours truly. I think I m using the proper tone for you."**

 **STOICK**

 **"We are not trespassing!"**

 **They reach the docks.**

 **ATLA**

 **"Really? Where is your ship again?"**

 **Alta looks around, mocking Stoick. Not a single ship has the crest of Berk on it.**

"She has a point, chief. I don't see our ship anywhere…You think we used up all the wood on the boat when we were hitting each other?" Tuffnut asked.

"Knowing you two, it wouldn't surprise me." Astrid groaned.

 **STOICK (SHOUTING)**

 **"Argh, forget that, I'm tryin' to tell it to you like it is! You think you have peace, that there can be peace with those beasts!? They're nothing but vermin that need to be exterminated!"**

 **Alta turns around, visibly angry. She grips her head and massages her temples.**

 **ATLA**

 **"Oookay, let me see if I got this… dragons will never be anything other than enemies, and if we kill them all, we'll be happy?"**

 **STOICK (SNORTING)**

 **"Exactly."**

 **Stoick nods to the village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Just look around, how can those monsters be beneficial to any way of life?"**

 **ATLA (ASKING)**

 **"So to dream of a life filled with anything other than war and conflict would be idiotic?"**

 **STOICK (SMUG)**

 **"Yer smarter than I thought, girl, for a backwards heathen thief. Unfortunately you were still stupid enough to try and bewitch Hiccup. But I'll take him home, and we'll relieve him of these sick thoughts you've shoved in his head. Now if you don't mind, kindly hand him over and we'll leave you… people be."**

"…I'd like to kill him now. Can I kill him?" Hiccup asked rhetorically.

 ** _"Defending your mate's honor again, Featherstone?"_**

Hiccup gave Toothless a sharp look that caused him to recoil.

 ** _"Okay, okay…"_**

 **A sigh laced with frustration and exhaustion came from Alta as she turned back over to the ocean.**

 **ALTA**

 **"You know, I can't count how many times people have told me stuff like that – that I'm an idiot for dreaming the impossible. They say it's not gonna happen, to stop kidding myself, to wake up to reality…But who are they to say it's impossible?"**

Alta sat upright when she remembered someone else saying those last few words. Hairke sat straight up in his seat. Both knew that voice.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Alta sits in a chair by the bed looking down at a painting she had just made. It clearly depicts a field of beautiful flowers, in a variety of colors. It was set right next to her house, with her and her whole family with big smiles right in front of it. The picture looks happy and cheerful, yet Alta could only stare at it with a forlorn frown on her face.**

 **EIRA**

 **"That's a beautiful picture, honey…"**

"Mom," Alta said, tears coming to her eyes. She remembered this day. She never forgot.

 **EIRA (CONT'D)**

 **"Just look at all those pretty flowers…"**

 **Alta abruptly crumples it into a ball and tosses it angrily away to the floor. Alta pouts and curls up on her small chair, leaving Eira to stare between her and the abandoned picture.**

"Why did you do that? That was a nice drawing." Hiccup said softly.

 **EIRA**

 **"Alta, sweetie, why did you do that?"**

 **ALTA (MUTTERING)**

 **"It was stupid…"**

 **EIRA**

 **"But it was such a beautiful painting. Why on Midgard would you think it was stupid?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Because…Ruoy…"**

 **Eira testily shakes her head.**

 **EIRA (MUTTERING)**

 **"Oh, sweet Odin, I should have known. That child ought to have his mouth rinsed out for all the things that come out of it. Well, what did he say?"**

 **ALTA (MUTTERING SADLY)**

 **"Well, it was a dream I had…I wanted to plant a big field of flowers somewhere near the house. But Ruoy said it was too cold to plant flowers…He said I was a dummy, and to quit it with all my stupid dream stuff. Hmph, he's the dummy."**

Ruoy looked up at this. "I remember, we were really young when this happened."

Alta nodded. "And I was right about you being a dummy."

 **EIRA (FIRM)**

 **"Darn right he is! You don't listen to a thing he says, dear."**

 **ALTA (ASKING)**

 **"You…think I could…?"**

 **Alta finally turns to her mother with eyes full of unshed tears.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I could have a field of flowers near the house?"**

 **EIRA**

 **"Why not? It seems you still think so, if you're puttin' up all this attitude about it. And just as well you should. Where would this world be without dreamers, honestly?"**

Everyone remembered what Triforce said, that she and Mask were basically dreamers. Guilt came though some of them. Not all, but some.

 **She slowly strokes Alta's short hair with her hand.**

 **ALTA**

 **"But even dad says it's pointless…the dragons are just gonna burn them during the raids..."**

 **Alta turned away to stare back at the picture.**

 **EIRA**

 **"Then plant them and care for them again – just for the sake of wanting those pretty flowers near the house. The flowers may wilt, or be burnt or crushed, but the dream will still endure."**

"I like your Mom, we would have along quiet well," Valka said, smiling softly.

 **Alta turns back to her smiling mother.**

 **EIRA (CONT'D)**

 **"Every great change and every new day begins with dreams… even if people forget that in their day to day lives. They may even speak otherwise, that all of the millions of dreams like yours have no meaning... but who are they to say it's impossible?"**

Alta breathed out shakily, tears falling down her face.

 **MONTHS LATER**

 **A dragon raid occurs in the background. Smoke and ash cover the sky. House are lit with flames.**

 **ALTA (SHAKED CRYING)**

 **"Mom, I'm sorry…"**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I couldn't get the flowers to grow in time. I wanted you to see them…before…"**

 **EIRA**

 **"It's all right, dear…"**

 **Eira strokes Alta's wet cheek.**

 **EIRA (CONT'D)**

 **"You believed in your dream, and you worked to make it come true…that was more than enough."**

 **ALTA**

 **"But it didn't come true…Mom, I planted those flowers for you! I thought…the legend…"**

 **EIRA**

 **"Oh, sweetie…you know, what's a legend but another kind of dream? They might be, they might not be…but people believe, nonetheless. Believing in the impossible… perhaps foolish, but for the hope it gives, it's every bit worth it."**

 _"You know, your Mom sounds really bright."_ Mask said. Before anyone could say anything, Triforce spoke.

"Remember what I said."

 **EIRA (CONT'D) (MUTTTERING)**

 **"Believe in dreams…fight for them…until they become reality…and that inspires you to dream once more…That is how to truly live life."**

 **Alta looks at the battle raging outside, the village bathed in flames, and the bitter clashes of dragons and Vikings as they fought with claw and sword.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Mom...I have...a new dream…"**

 **EIRA**

 **"Good, now promise…me…promise…yourself…always believe…always…dream…"**

 **Eira's hand begins to fall.**

 **EIRA (CONT'D)**

 **"Until…dreams…are no longer…just…dreams…"**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Hiccup looked solemnly at Alta, who had buried her face in Hiccup's chest. He wrapped both arms around her tightly and laid his head on her crown. Hiccup sat up just in time for Woh to wrap her arms around the two. Toothless came over as well, crooning sadly for Alta. Valka, with Alvis in her arms, came over to the crying dreamer. Alvis slowly, but surely wormed his way in between the two and tried to swat at Alta's chest, but he didn't have enough space to do so. They all sat there, surrounding Alta with love and sympathy.

"…I'm really sorry you had to see that again, Alta." Hiccup said as he kissed her head. She gripped his tunic tightly, unable to say a word.

"…She'd be proud of you, lass." Valka spoke softly. "She'd be proud of the young woman you've become, and the mother you'll become."

"Mom's right, Alta. I mean, if it weren't for you, who knows how lowly I'd think of myself? You brought me out of that funk I was in, destroyed most of the doubts that prevented me from thriving, and because I was no longer afraid of what I could do, I was able to convince Toothless to fly to the nest."

"You gave dragon boy here something to protect, girl." Woh cooed. "He already had Toothless and Alvis, but you completed his family. There's no question Draak'll change for the better because of you."

"You're…you're all just saying that…" Alta cried. Hiccup placed a finger under Alta's chin, lifting her eyes to his. Smiling, he leaned and kissed the tears away from her eyes.

 _"Aren't I a sucker for romance…"_ Mask sighed to himself. _"I'm making Hiccup make guys who really love their girlfriends look bad right now."_

"I'd never make you sad intentionally, Alta, but you look so cute when you're crying." Hiccup sighed. Alta blushed, before letting out a chuckle that turned into a giggle. She smiled at Hiccup and kissed his lips once more. Alvis finally had enough room to swat at Alta's chest and babble while tears ran down his eyes.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa…" He droned. Alta had to laugh at that before placing a chaste kiss on Alvis' lips.

 ** _(YES, PARENTS CAN DO THAT TO THEIR CHILDREN, UNTIL THEY GET TO A CERTAIN AGE…then it becomes weird…)_**

 **(That was Mask)**

She turned to Toothless and kissed his snout, causing the Night Fury to tilt his head in confusion. She leaned backward and gave Woh a kiss on the cheek. She beckoned Valka down to kiss her cheek as well.

 ** _(WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! ALTA CAUGHT THE KISSING BUG?!)_**

 **(Mask again)**

"I love you…I love you all so much…"

"And we love you, Alta, more than you can imagine."

"Are you certain of that? I can imagine pretty big, dragon boy!"

Hiccup laughed. "That's my dreamer."

 **ALTA**

 **"A utopia for humans and dragons – that was my dream. But who'd have thought that somewhere out there, someone else was dreaming it too? What can you say about a dream that more than one person believes in, especially if they're willing to give their life to see it come true?"**

 **She turns to face an exasperated Stoick. He crosses his arms.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Maybe it's not as idiotic as you think."**

 **STOICK (CONDESCENDINGLY)**

 **"If you believe that, then you're ten times the idiot I thought you were, girl."**

 **SLAP! Stoick stumbles backwards and falls.**

 **ALTA (SCREAMING)**

 **"And you're a hundred times the daft bastard I thought you were!"**

 **Stoick looks in shock at a furious Alta.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I have dealt with idiots like you ever stinking day of my life, but you are by far the most cruel, most idiotic, most hateful person I have ever met! And I barely even know you!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"N-Now, hold on, let's not turn this into some pointless argument."**

 _"Yeah, that slap made you backpedal real quick, didn't it, Hooligan?!"_ **Mask growled.**

Triforce just raised an eyebrow at Mask, but agreed with him nonetheless.

 **ALTA (SHOUTING)**

 **"Pointless? I'd think I was raising a legitimate point in how poorly you treat your own son and ignore everything he says and how you don't even seem to care!"**

 **People begin to exit their homes, looking towards the two.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"He bled, sweat, and cried to make you proud, and you repaid that by making him feel he was unsafe in his own home, to the point where you drove him away! You should be ashamed of yourself!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Look, your sentiment for my son in trying ta make me feel like a monster is appreciated, however fake it might be. But I assure you, I can work out Hiccup's problems with me myself."**

 **ALTA**

 **"So you admit it. You are a monster!"**

 **Stoick's eyes widen in indignant rage.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Heh, you're willing to consider this as more than just some teenage angst. Congratulations, you must feel like father of the year!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"That is not what I meant, you little brat."**

 **ALTA (SCREAMING)**

 **"Then what is it? What is it that you mean, what is it that you want? That's the question on everybody's mind, what is it gonna take for you to acknowledge that your son is worth something? What does he have to do for you to at least treat him like a human being?"**

 **STOICK (SCREAMING)**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **The trees shake. Several dragons wake up and ROAR in irritation.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"You don't know anything, you impudent little child! Not about me, or the relationship with my son! You couldn't understand-"**

 **ALTA (CHUCKLING)**

 **"What I understand… is that you think some self-induced guilt trip and one to two words of apology is going to get you out of this crusade of destroying your son's trust in you! Do you honestly believe that it's possible for you to get out of this with both your son and your precious pride intact?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"I just wanted Hiccup to succeed!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Really? Please tell me, is this coming from the mighty chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe or Hiccup's role model father? Cause from where I'm standing, I can't really see the difference!"**

 **Alta starts pacing.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"All I'm hearing is the ignorant brute, the short-tempered moron, the fat son of a half-troll who'd care more to sail off to his death on endless hunts than spend a minute with his awkward child! Back then, would it have really hurt that much to at least pretend you cared?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Now wait just one-"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup can't help the way he was born, he can't help that he's small and skinny, but he still has so much to offer regardless, and you're too… too Viking-ly to see that!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Okay! So, I'm not the perfect parent! Who is!?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Newsflash, mighty Stoick the Vast! Nobody's the perfect parent, certainly not my father. But he at least tried to make an effort in loving and raising his child. Now what do you think that says about you!?"**

 **Alta YELPS in pain and clutches her stomach. Stoick stands, stupefied. Alta takes a few deep breathes.**

"What happened?!" Hiccup shouted, along with a lot of other people. Many Viking mothers, who knew that pain at some point their life, knew exactly what happened.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I cannot even count how many of Hiccup's ideas, the same ideas you and your people called ridiculous, have turned out to be beneficial to Draak. But let me give you a little look at it from his point of view. Do you know how many times he had hoped, when he was younger, that one day you would see what he had accomplished and he'd finally hear the words he had broken himself to get out of you? Or on the other hand, how many times he screamed in agony when visualizing the fear of losing his best friend and eternal damnation at your hand? Every day he would see this beautiful paradise and could only feel torn over whether you'd approve of it or not!"**

 **Alta marches up to Stoick. He slowly retreats again.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Look, I get it, the word 'sweet' isn't exactly in any Viking's mental dictionary and emotions are a losing battle for you. But understand, if not by my feelings, then Hiccup's, that what you have done to him, the child who has always trusted you, admired you, emulated you, is nothing short of unforgivable."**

 **STOICK**

 **"But I-"**

 **ALTA**

 **"From the moment when Hiccup came into this world, you've been crushing his spirit, his hopes, and his innocence. You and your precious little tribe of warriors, all of you just went and turned your backs on him because of a little thing like appearance. And now, twenty-one years later, you come around expecting him to clean up your messes. And you're surprised to find that he refuses and prefers to stay here where people give him the respect he deserves because he's made such a huge positive difference?"**

 **Alta's fists clench tightly.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Seems to me you didn't need that jerk Snotlout to ruin everything – you did that all on your own! Now do us all a favor and STOP TRYING TO BLAME EVERYONE ELSE!"**

 **Alta quickly exits. Stoick lowers his head, shame clouding his being.**

"Never make a pregnant woman mad. They're a force to be reckoned with," Triforce said before muttering, "Never ran out of the room that fast in my life when my mom got angry at my step-dad when she was pregnant with my baby sister."

 **Another one down, thanks to Triforce Dragons.**

 **Seriously, Capital Punks, Triforce has been essential these last few weeks. It's looking like I can finally get back to weekly updates thanks to her.**

 **DON'T TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY FOR ONE SECOND. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT LIFE WILL THROW AT US.**

 **Next time, we'll have It's Now or Never! Facing the Past.**


	26. It's Now or Never! Facing the Past

**Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-III**

 **I'll just say this...Triforce is awesome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not gonna say this anymore. Everyone who's read this should know I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 26: It's Now or Never! Facing the Past.

 **EXT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE**

 **The Hooligans paces restlessly. Ruffnut looks dreamily in the air and nearly falls over. Tuffnut catches her.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONCERN)**

 **"You know you still have bones in your legs, right? And you haven't broken them or anything? Or I haven't… yet?"**

 **RUFFNUT (DREAMY)**

 **"Sweet mama Freyja in a volcano, he was HOT!"**

"Again, ew…" Hiccup groaned.

"What is it with those Hooligan girls and appreciated you when they don't have you anymore?" Woh asked, angry at Ruffnut's desperation.

 **TUFFNUT (ANNOYED)**

 **"Ugh, all right, seriously!**

 **He lets Ruffnut fall.**

 **I've watched you braid your armpit hair, smash your face into the statues after you lost staring contests with them, and jump ridiculous heights just to see if you can land on your feet afterwards. Why are you, all of a sudden, acting so weird?"**

"You mean none of what you just listed before was weird?" Nogard asked.

"The Thorston twins consider very little in this world weird." Hiccup sighed. "I should know…"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"That's a question not even Gothi could answer. And she can tell you about your married life for the next 30 years!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Heh, I don't need Gothi to tell me I'm getting me that gorgeous hunk o' Dragon Conqueror."**

"Learn when to quit, lass!" Gobber groaned. "E's happy where he's now; why d'you wanna take that away from im?"

"It's not about what he wants, Gobber, it's about what's best for Berk. We allowed Hiccup to do for them what he would've done for us." Stoick replied.

"There it is again, eh? Father to Berk rather than yer own blood! No bleedin' wonder 'e left!" Gobber growled.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Fraid he's already taken, if I saw right."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, tell that to Astrid."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Speakin' of Astrid, where'd she go, anyway?"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"She did seem pretty upset with that girl who went to talk with Stoick. Maybe she went to talk with her, too."**

 **TUFFNUT (SINISTER)**

 **"Yeah, I think we all know what a talk with a pissed-off Astrid translates to."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Well, that tramp has it coming. She's got some nerve, trying to steal my dream guy!"**

"If she so much as touches you, I'll-" Hiccup growled, staring heatedly at the door.

"Hiccup, you can't be everywhere at once. Just relax-" Woh spoke, before getting cut off.

"No, Woh! She's going to attack my wife because she, like Stoick, think that I'm under some sort of spell! If anything, I was under THEIR spell and THEIR spell prevented me from seeing how great Toothless is!" Hiccup growled. "If she touches a hair on your head, Alta…I swear I'll make her regret it!"

 ** _"Why are you making promises over things you can't control?"_** Toothless sighed. **_"We all get that you love Alta, but there's no need for you to get crazy."_**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Alrigh', let's take a moment an' find out just what part of 'already taken' you're not understan-"**

 **Gobber goes silent. His eyes go wide. He points shakily with his hook hand at something in particular.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONCERNED)**

 **"Uh, Gobber, is everything alright?"**

 **Fishlegs looks at where Gobber's looking and sees the Boneknapper.**

"Oh yeah…Gobber has a grudge against that particular dragon, doesn't he?" Fishlegs sighed.

 **GOBBER (ENRAGED)**

 **"There, there it is! That fiendish, burglarin' devil!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Sorry, what's that dragon, again? I lose track of them all."**

 **GOBBER (ENRAGED)**

 **"BONEKNAPPER!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"What-napper? Wait a minute; is this that dragon he was talking about from that story with the hammerhead-yak and the hammerhead-whale?"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"That thing's real!?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Great, some other warped fairy-tale come to life…"**

Everyone snickered at Snotlout. They had to admit, watching Hiccup teeing off on Snotlout last time was both hilarious and cathartic, especially for Hiccup. Watching himself growing into someone confident, strong, and caring at the same time caused him to have a very good outlook on life.

 **Gobber gets himself into a stance. Doc seems more puzzled than annoyed.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Have at ya, ya oversized bag o' bones! I'll be slicin' ya ta chips before you get my treasure! Come on!"**

 **FISHLEGS (EXCITED)**

 **"I can't believe this! A-a real live Boneknapper! Speed 10, Armor 18, wears the bones of other dragons searching for the perfect ones to complete its coat of armor! Just how many rare dragons are on this island, anyway?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Easy there, Doc! Don't get yer bones all rattled, we're all havin' one o' those nights here."**

 **The Hooligans look to see LOGO walk up to DOC, and pet him on the snout.**

"Doc, huh?" Woh said.

"…Suddenly, I have an urge to eat a carrot." Nogard spoke, causing Woh to turn to him in surprise.

"…You're random." She sighed, playing with his face again.

"…You think she'll kiss him?" Alta whispered to Hiccup.

"Either that or he'll kiss her." Hiccup shrugged.

 **GOBBER**

 **"What do ya think yer doin, ya idiot? Outta my way – let me kill the damned thing!"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Wha, kill! Are you insane, why would'ja wanna kill ol' Doc here? Best dang healin' dragon we got on Draak!"**

"Huh, and I thought Toothless was the only dragon capable of healing people." Hiccup spoke.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with Night Fury spit in order to heal any wounds." Ruoy snorted.

 **GOBBER**

 **"Healin' dragon!? This thing? Heh, few swords short o' a barrel, aren't ya, ya loony?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"I'm saner than you, it seems! Come ta think of it, who are ya, anyway?"**

 **WOH (O.S)**

 **"That's what we'd like to know!"**

 **Shadespine BURSTS from the ground. Violet dissolves into view. Bois and Torch emerge from behind the house. They growl at the Hooligans, who huddle together back-to-back.**

"Now, that's what I call an entrance!" Ot gushed.

"Yeah, not bad, you two!" Hiccup congratulated.

 **NOGARD**

 **"We don't take kindly to trespassers here."**

 **WOH**

 **"No kidding, especially to people who wake us up at this ungodly hour. You guys have 10 seconds to tell us who you are, what you're doing here, and how soon you're leaving…"**

 **Snotlout and the Twins share a look, before SHOVING Fishlegs forward.**

Some people pitied Fishlegs and his predicament.

"Traitors." Fishlegs mutters.

 **He looks back indignantly, before composing himself.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Okay, um… my name is Fishlegs, uh… these are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, this is Snotlout, and this is Gobber, our blacksmith. W-We're from Berk… and…um… c-could you please call your dragons off now?"**

 **Icy cold stares.**

 **HAIRKE (O.S.)**

 **"Nogard, Woh. That's enough – rein yer dragons in."**

 **Everyone turns to Hairke and his Rumblehorn.**

 **GOBBER (SHOCKED)**

 **"Wha-Hairke, is that you?"**

 **Hairke's eyes go wide as he turns to Gobber.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Gobber!? Wait, you… and these kids…**

 **HEAVY SIGH**

 **And I suppose Stoick's here, too?"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Wait, Gobber, you know this guy?"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Aye, I thought the name sounded familiar. Kids, this here's Hairke the Maximus, chief of the Bone Head Tribe."**

 **SNOTLOUT (SNEERING)**

 **"Hah! 'Bone Heads,' that so fits!"**

"You made that joke already, you troll." Ruffnut sighed.

"What can I say?" Snotlout oiled. "It's a joke that keeps on joking."

"Then why is that funny to no one else, NO ONE ELSE, but you?" Fishlegs groaned.

"To each their own sense of humor, I suppose."

 **SNARLS and GROWLS shut Snotlout up. Gobber shakes his head at the cowed youth.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Quite the change in policy, allowing the beasties ta roam free."**

 **HAIRKE (PROUD)**

 **"Hiccup's change, and all for the better. I take it yer here fer him?"**

 **LOGO**

 **"Wait, seriously!?"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"We're bringin' 'im home – you should know by now who he is and wha' he's supposed ta be doin."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"That I do, have fer some time.**

 **He looks around at his village.**

 **But I'm sure you know by now we're not in a position where we're able to just give 'im up. The regime he's established is one only he can command now – not one other can offer the same kind of intellect and skill with dragons needed to keep our new society stable and progressin'."**

 **He turns back to Gobber.**

 **HAIRKE (SMUG)**

 **"Besides, I'm pretty sure Stoick would have a contingency plan for succession of all things, if somethin' were to happen to his son."**

 **NOGARD (DARK)**

 **"So, thought you'd sneak away with him in the middle of the night, huh?"**

 **Shadespine GROWLS.**

 **RUFFNUT (SULTRY)**

 **"I'm thinking more like…he could sneak away with me…"**

"Every flirtatious word directed at me from her makes me feel filthy; I wonder why?" Hiccup groaned.

 **Everyone stares at her quizzically.**

 **LOGO**

 **"Is…tha' one alright?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Most times, no. This time, heck no!"**

 **Snotlout SLAPS his forehead in frustration.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Tha plan was fer Hiccup ta be chief. Only thing tha'd put a dent in tha' plan's if the boy really did die."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"O' course. Stoick never was one fer thinkin' tha far ahead."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"I wouldn' be makin quips at a man who'd soon have yer head fer acts o' blasphemy!"**

 **HAIRKE (FIRM)**

 **"You should know better than anyone how stubborn that man can be. I'm not like him – there was a chance for peace and I took it."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"But peace with them of all things?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Ask anyone here and they'll tell you they were sick of fightin' and rebuildin' and livin' in constant fear of threats from above. What was my personal preference compared to the safety an' lives of my people? I certainly wasn't about to tell them ta shut up and accept it when their children and loved ones were sliced and burned ta ash!"**

A somber tone overtook the theater. The fighting may be over, but the previously thought endless dragon war was not without a heavy toll. The death, the loss, the suffering was too much to bear for the Hooligans, who didn't want to believe they were wrong.

 **The Rumblehorn, TITAN, exhales sadly.**

 **HAIRKE (CONT'D)**

 **"We were all sick of it, it seemed. Times've changed now, Gobber, an' good men find a way ta change with them."**

 **Hairke turns around, gripping the bridge of his nose.**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Well, there you have it."**

 **WOH**

 **"Now you can go back wherever you came from, and make it quick, 'cause we got a Dragon Race tomorrow and-"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, go back and freeze a second! Dragon RACE!?"**

 **WOH**

 **"Uh, yeah?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"As in racing? On dragons!?"**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Well, we wouldn't call it a dragon race if there was anything otherwise."**

 **WOH (ANNOYED)**

 **"It's only the most popular sport we got on Draak.** **And we've got a quarterfinal race coming up tomorrow, which I for one would like to be well rested for."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"So you get to fly on dragons?"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"And burn stuff?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"And crash into things?"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"And smash into other people?"**

 **WOH**

 **"Okay, now hold on! Dragon racing is nowhere near as violent as that!"**

 **GOBBER (DRY)**

 **"I'm sure tha' must've attracted spectators."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Dragon Racing is the most popular sport we have here on Draak. Dozens of riders and their dragons compete in monthly tournaments for the chance to be crowned the fastest team on the island next to Hiccup. There may not be combat, but it hardly lacks in excitement."**

"Dragon Racing…is there anything you won't do for us, Hic?" Woh asked.

"Well, that flight suit looks pretty appealing…" Hiccup pondered before finding his head in Alta's lap.

"I'd like you not to put grand ideas in my boyfriend's head, Woh. That's my job!" Alta growled at Woh.

 **Tuffnut runs to Gobber, grabbing his collar and pulling him close.**

 **TUFFNUT (PLEADING)**

 **"Okay, that's it. Gobber, I wanna LIVE here."**

 **He turns to his sister.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Ruff, we need to start talking about the move."**

 **RUFFNUT (SWEETLY)**

 **"I'll go anywhere Hiccup is."**

Alta's grip grew tighter around Hiccup.

 **Gobber knocks Tuffnut down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Nobody's movin' here! Especially not fur any dragon racing!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Hiccup pretty much moved here."**

 **GOBBER (ANNOYED)**

 **"That's why we're here, remember?"**

 **Tuffnut looks confused. Gobber turns beet red in rage.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (FURIOUS)**

 **"TO GET HIM BACK!"**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Hairke just told you we can't hand him over so easily."**

 **WOH**

 **"Even if it weren't for his position, we can't just carelessly toss him aside after everything he's done for us. Hiccup was the one who came up with dragon racing, you know? Not to mention he and the dragons helped rebuild our village and make it what it is today. He pretty much gave us our lives back, if not made them better.** "

 **Snotlout chuckles mockingly. He begins to CHORTLE.**

 **SNOTLOUT (SAUCY)**

 **"Okay. This is all real heartwarming and everything, but there's really no need to do this with us."**

 **WOH**

 **"What're you talking about?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"I'm talking about dropping the act. You don't need to pretend or anything – we all know what a total screw-up Useless is. It's cute how you go along with this epic fantasy he's made up just to make him feel better, but let's wake up and smell the rancid yak milk, people!"**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Uh, Snotlout, Hiccup has a Night Fury-"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"And a missing leg. You got the marks to prove that."**

 **The twins chuckle at Snotlout. He SNARLS at them.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"-so I doubt any of this is made up."**

 **NOGARD**

 **"Besides, in case you haven't heard, he doesn't really go by that title you so affectionately gave him anymore."**

 **SNOTLOUT (SMUG)**

 **"Come on, we're talking about the same hopeless runt who couldn't walk two steps without blowing something up or conking someone on the head with those stupid pieces of junk he was always making."**

 **He looks at the Boneheads, specifically at Hairke.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"But I guess he never really told you about those ugly little tidbits of his life on Berk, did he? Must've wanted to save whatever scrap of face he had – waste of time, if you ask me. Point is, he didn't get that title for nothing, and it's only a matter of time before he turns this place into a pile of rubble and kindling."**

"Why do I have a feeling Snotlout is gonna get what he deserves soon?" Woh questioned.

 _"Because he most likely is."_ Mask answered.

Mask gave Triforce a knowing look, one which she shared back to him.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I'll have you know, boy: Hiccup's not as incompetent a leader as you seem to believe him ta be."**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"He definitely can't do any worse than you; that's for sure."**

"Seriously." Gobber sighed. This was the collective opinion of everyone from Berk.

 **WOH (CONFIDENT)**

 **"He's done more for this tribe in a few months, way before he was made chief, than you ever have for yours in your entire life, if you're this desperate to have him back. Should you really be acting so smug?"**

 **Snotlout turns to Woh with an ugly frown.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Hey, I told you to drop it, okay. That little coward's nothing but a waste of skin; he's never gonna amount to anything, much less be any kind of chief."**

 **His mood does a 180.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) SMUG**

 **"But hey, we're generous Vikings. We'd be more than willing to relieve you of that spindly headache."**

 **LOGO (SARCASTIC)**

 **"That is generous. But we're not exactly on friendly terms – I suppose you'll want somethin' in exchange?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Guess you can think when you want to. How's this sound, then? We take Hiccup off your hands, and you give me…a dragon."**

 **EVERYONE**

 **"What!?"**

Everyone had the same reaction.

"The day Snotlout gets a dragon is the day he wakes up and sees he's not that great," Hiccup said.

 ** _"And even then no dragon will listen to him."_** Toothless said.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"No fair! How come he gets a dragon!? I want one too!"**

 **Gobber marches up to Snotlout, beside himself.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Snotlout, of all the idiot things that've evur come outta yer mouth, and there's an extensive list, this tops it all! Dragons are the enemy – do this 'n it'll be a race between tha beast 'n Stoick ta see who kills ya first!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Hey, I'm chief now. Stoick's the one who made that call to begin with, so what's he now but another random shlub I have to deal with? He and the rest of you should learn to do what I say and like it."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Get it thru yer thick head – yer not chief anymore!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Well, that's gonna change soon enough, and I'd like to see anyone argue with my new dragon backing me up."**

 **HAIRKE (DISGUSTED)**

 **"Coercing you own people into making you chief... Those who'd use such cowardly tactics have no right assuming the role of leader. Berk's future looks grim indeed if you are to be its leader."**

 **Titan growls in cold anger.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Nobody asked you.**

 **He looks around.**

 **Now then, I'm thinking something in maybe the Monstrous Nightmare department. Powerful, fearsome, regal – just screams 'Snotlout,' doesn't it?"**

 **HICCUP (O.S)**

 **"Not really the mental picture I had in mind."**

 **All eyes turn to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup's in full armor, save the mask. Neither he nor Toothless look pleased.**

 **SNOTLOUT (MOCK JOY)**

 **"Ah, there he is. Hey, Hiccup! How's my favorite cousin doing?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"One, you're my only cousin. Two, you hate me. And trust me, the feeling's mutual."**

 **SNOTLOUT (MOCK HURT)**

 **"Aw, come on. Is that any way to talk to family? Think of everything we've been through."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'd say that all but calls for this."**

 **SNOTLOUT (MOCK HURT)**

 **"It hurts me to hear you say that – think of all we're sacrificing for you, to bring you back with us. Going into what remains of our precious food and supplies, setting out into unknown waters, risking life and limb!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No wonder you want compensation."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Brining you back home where you belong is reward enough for me."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"But you'd still like a dragon-sized bonus, I heard. I've grown up, Snotlout, something you've yet to do, it seems. I'm not that little kid who'll fall for your sugar-coated words anymore, so cut the act."**

"Totally gonna get what's coming to him." Nogard said.

 **SNOTLOUT (SINISTER)**

 **"Oh, good – I thought I was gonna puke with all that family stuff. Now I know I said I was willing to take a Nightmare, but ya know what? I'd say I need something better, something that'll shut people up with one good look, let 'em know they don't wanna mess with Snotlout or else.**

 **Hiccup follows Snotlout's gaze to Toothless.**

 **I'd say the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death' fits that description real good. Nothing less for Berk's greatest warrior... So?"**

 ** _"If he's thinking what I think he's thinking, then no way."_** Toothless grimaced.

 **HICCUP**

 **"So, what?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"So, give him to me. I want him."**

 **The Boneheads and their dragons immediately get in front of Toothless, ROARING and SNARLING at Snotlout. Hiccup's eyes flare up in rage. He shoves Snotlout, sending him back.**

"He's **_dead,"_** everyone and every dragon in the room Hiccup was in said.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Not for the world. Not even if it were the only thing preventing Ragnarok's commencement and Vahalla's fall!"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"How can you do this? You say dragons are friends so how can you deny a friend, much less your loving cousin, what they so rightfully deserve? You must admit, he deserves more than…**

 **He gestured to Hiccup's figure.**

 **…this."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, I'll say it for nostalgia's sake – 'you just gestured to all of me.' And what Toothless deserves is up to him. However, I hardly think a booby prize like you is appropriate."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Heh, you always did have a problem with talking too much**.

 **Snotlout holds Hiccup by the collar and rears a fist back.**

 **Just like old times, right, Useless? I beat you to a pulp and you learn to keep that smart mouth of yours shut and know your place?"**

Triforce and Mask looked at each other.

 _"Five,"_ Mask said, counting down.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Snotlout!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"NOOO! Don't ruin that perfect face!"**

"Every word that comes out of Ruffnut's mouth makes me glad I met you, Alta." Hiccup spoke, disgusted at Future Ruffnut's desperation.

"And every word that Snotlout says makes me glad I met you, darling." Alta replied, not knowing how much more of said Future Hooligan she could stand.

 **WOH**

 **"You make one step towards him and our dragons will tear you to shreds!"**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 ** _"Worthless Viking! I'll kill you where you stand!"_**

 **Hiccup raises a hand, stopping Woh and Toothless from advancing.**

 **HICCUP (CALM)**

 **"Woh, Toothless, don't worry. Let me do this."**

 **SNOTLOUT (TRIUMPHANT)**

 **"That's right, looks like all that pounding did get something into that thick skull of yours."**

 **He brings Hiccup closer to him.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"To be honest, I've missed beating the crud out of you and watching you bawl like a little baby. Now why don't you be a good little runt, give me the dragon, and haul your sorry ass over to the ship so we can ditch this dump? Hanging out with these rejects is starting to get to me…"**

 **HICCUP (CALM)**

 **"I'm not a child anymore, Snotlout. You can't make me do what you want anymore."**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Oh, I think you'll find I can. And you'll be coming along whether you like it or not. Who knows? I may get bored and want a few more dragons to boss people around with. You'll finally be good for something, doesn't that make you happy?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Didn't I make it clear that I'm not doing you any favors?"**

"Four," Triforce said, counting down after Mask.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Didn't we make it clear that no one cares what you think?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, that's the whole problem here, isn't it? How's this all going to work if you don't bother to listen to what your suddenly popular chief-to-be tells you to do?"**

 **SNOTLOUT (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Berk's already got the perfect man for the job, so you don't need to worry about that. In fact, I wouldn't really buy into the whole 'Berk wants you back' bit."**

 **He turns back to Toothless, who's ready to attack.**

 **"But if you really wanna stay, then fine. The less I have to look at your sorry face, the better. Just give me my dragon and we'll take off – these losers wanna keep you, and gods know why, but I say let 'em. Don't say we didn't try to help."**

"What you're doing right now is the direct opposite of help!" Astrid groaned.

 **TOOTHLESS (FURIOUS)**

 ** _"Hiccup, you'd better do something right now or I'll strip him of his mortal coil THIS SECOND, regardless of the consequences!_**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I don't know whether to be happy or disgusted. I'm all for getting you off my island that much sooner, but how stupid do you think I am that I'd just willingly give you a dragon to abuse?"**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Well, you haven't yet, so I'd say that makes you pretty stupid!"**

 **Hiccup chuckles.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONFUSED)**

 **"What are you laughing at? I must have missed the joke."**

 _"Three,"_ Mask continued with the count down.

 **Hiccup continues to chuckles, until he starts LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY.**

 **HICCUP (INCREDULOUS)**

 **"Oh, Gods, this… this is the guy everybody said would be a better chief than me? The guy everybody begged Stoick to train as heir in my place?!"**

 **Hiccup continues laughing, making Snotlout upset.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You don't get it, do you? You are the joke, Snotlout. Everyone wanted you to be chief because brawn was favored over brains back on Berk. Who would've thought that you'd turn out just as sad and delusional as you'd ever been?!"**

 **SNOTLOUT (ANGRILY)**

 **"Wanna say that again, 'Useless?'"**

 **Snotlout's grip gets tighter. The fist reared back clenches tightly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"That's all you are, that's all you've ever been! For so long I saw you as this daunting, invincible monster just because you could break me whenever you felt like it. You've been getting some perverted satisfaction out of my misery, because you and I both thought it was something you could take whenever you wanted! But it looks like we were both mistaken!"**

"Two," Triforce added on to the count down.

 **SNOTLOUT (SHOCKED ANGER)**

 **"What!?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"The only power bullies like you have is the power your victims, people like me, give to you. Turns out, that's your whole life story right there – people have given you power and privilege since the day you were born and you've flaunted it around to get what you wanted. Years passed and nothing's changed except now you expect people to worship the dirt you walk on because of some ridiculously convenient circumstance. You've had everything you could ever ask for in life handed to you on a silver platter… and you have done nothing to deserve it."**

 **Hiccup tears Snotlout's hand off of him. Toothless goes to Hiccup's side and coldly stares back at Snotlout.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I am not training a dragon for you, or giving you Toothless – you want any more pretend power, you'll get none from Draak or me. So, once for in your life, do me a favor and grab your underlings, forget your delusions of grandeur, get back on that leaky dinghy you call a ship, AND GET LOST!"**

 **Hiccup turns around with Toothless, walking in an alternative direction. Snotlout stands in their shock. He starts breathing heavily. His fists clench.**

 **SNOTLOUT (FURIOUS)**

 **"Why you worthless little-"**

 **He starts to march back over to Hiccup. CLANG! He falls over, unconscious.**

"One." Triforce and Mask said.

 **Everyone snickered or burst out laughing at Snotlout getting knocked out.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Back off, ya idiot. You ruined it enuff, don't need ya makin' it any worse.**

 **He looks back at Hiccup.**

 **…Yer dead set on this? Nothin' we say's gonna change yer mind?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I hate doing this to you, Gobber. I always seemed to consider you a stand-in dad, and I still do…but Berk made its choice, and I made mine. Call me a coward for running; think whatever you want about Toothless and me…I won't bend for Berk's satisfaction anymore."**

 **Hiccup and Toothless leave. Gobber watches somberly.**

 **WOH**

 **"I think you Berkians have overstayed your welcome…"**

 _"Am I the only one who feels really bad for Gobber right now?" _ Mask sighed.

"I can say for a fact that you're not, Mask. For what he did, and tried to do, for Hiccup, he deserves a bit of a break, I'd say." Triforce replied, also feeling sympathy for the disabled blacksmith.

"I really don't like seeing him sad. He did his best to make my life on Berk somewhat manageable." Hiccup sighed.

"As sad as he is, Hiccup, I honestly think he's proud of you." Woh said, comfortingly. "Just look at everything you've done since you left Berk."

"Yeah, but…seeing Gobber that way…it kinda hurts, you know?"

Woh sighed. She knew that she was all of her dad had left of the life they lived before his banishment and their departure. She never knew her mother as she had been killed by a mob from her old tribe. She never knew what she looked like, though her father did say she looked a lot like her mother when she was Woh's age. From what she could tell, aside from the normal dragon hatred, Gobber looked like and acted like a pretty cool old guy.

Alta ran her hand over Alvis' head, the memory of her mother's death still fresh in her mind. Losing family members, or friends that grow to become part of your family, whether they die or move far away, was always hard to get past. Hiccup had his moments with Stoick, she was sure, but they were too few and far in between for Hiccup to be satisfied.

Toothless never knew what having a family was like before he met Hiccup. He never knew how, he never knew why, but somehow he woke up one day to find that he was the one thing standing between him and his kind's extinction. That was so long ago, however, and Toothless was too young to comprehend loneliness, so Toothless never let it bother him. Then he met Hiccup, and then all these other humans, some good humans and some bad. Now that he was surrounded by the good humans, he never wanted to feel that pain again.

 _"…Hey, Mask…"_

 _"What is it, Ruoy?"_

"…I…um…gee, whoever said this is hard was right, this IS pretty difficult…I, um…"

"We've been treating you pretty badly over the last month, after thinking about it long enough." Hiccup admitted.

"Truth be told, we wouldn't have gotten to know each other so well if not for you. I mean, you had the idea to bring us all here so we could watch our futures play out." Woh sighed.

"I really should thank you, Mask. If not for you, I'd never have known until later that a boy this brilliant was out there for me." Alta replied, winking at a blushing Hiccup. "I also would never have seen a Night Fury." Toothless gnawed at under his paw, making the teens chuckle. "I also would never have gotten to know my mother-in-law." Valka looked at the ground, bashfully. "And I never would've seen my biggest dream come true, right in front of my eyes."

"I never would've been able to come out of my shell." Nogard admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I never would've known this much about myself." Ot said offhand.

"I never would've known I could befriend such an awesome dragon!" Niart said.

"I never would've known that, well…okay, fine, I was the most prejudiced, pretentious punk in the theater. I'm ashamed that I reminded Hiccup of that troll, Snotlout!" Ruoy confessed.

All eyes looked to Valka, who hid her staff behind her back.

"What?" She said, knowing what they were waiting for. She sighed.

"Mask…I don't think I can thank you enough for bringing us all here. I never imagined I'd be so lucky to see my son again, or meet my daughter-in-law, my grandson, or share a name with my granddaughter. All in all…I'm sorry for hitting you…you were just trying to entertain us at your own expense, so…thank you for everything."

Everyone nodded at Valka and turned back to Mask, who grew red in the face. She scratched behind his head and turned around, unable to look at anyone in the face.

 _"Sure, catch me off guard, why don't you?"_

They just chuckled warmly.

"See, now I like most of you again. Well, not that I stopped liking you, but you bullying Mask really got on my nerves. I'm not going to call any of you hypocrites, because honestly Mask being away for so long upset me as well, but don't get violent if you don't hear from him for some time, all right?"

"We won't, we won't."

"I know you won't…Valka?" Triforce said, looking Valka in the eye.

"Sure, single me out, why don't ya?"

* * *

 **INT. DRAAK-EXT. KILL RING/TRAINING ACADEMY**

 **Astrid's eyes are closed. She takes deep breathes. She doesn't seem to notice her tightening grip on her axe.**

 **RUOY (ANGRY)**

 **"Hey, who the heck are you!?"**

"Heck is not a curse word," Triforce said, "To me at least. Depends on how you used it for it to be called a curse word."

Triforce just settled in throwing a small rock at Ruoy's head, smiling when she heard a cry of 'Ow!".

 **She turns to see Ruoy and Niart. King and Boomer are with them.**

 **RUOY (CONT'D) (YELLING)**

 **"I asked you a question! Are you one of the intruders we've been hearing about? State your business!"**

 **Astrid glares at him, but says nothing.**

 **NIART (TIMID)**

 **"Who are you? Why have you come here?"**

 **Astrid remains silent. Ruoy marches up to her.**

 **RUOY (ANGRY)**

 **"Oh, you wanna do this the hard way, fine! Let's see what the chief has to say about trespassers snooping around. I wouldn't go counting on my looks to save me if I wer-"**

 **Astrid punches him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.**

 **NIART (SHOCKED)**

 **"Wha-hey!"**

 **Ruoy clutches his jaw and swipes his hand over his mouth.**

 **ASTRID (GROWLING)**

 **"Keep your dirty hands off me, you bottom-feeding, troll-brained rats!"**

"You know, originally, she had turned from a hot-blooded shield-maiden who loved to fight into a wistful, longing young woman who missed Hiccup." Triforce sighed, seeing that any chance Astrid had to get Hiccup back was slowly slipping away.

"It's amazing how quickly people forget their purpose when overcome by anger, wouldn't you say?" Mask sighed, suddenly feeling bad for Ruoy. Mask didn't take much liking to Ruoy at first, but after seeing him mellow out over time, he learned to tolerate the youth. Unfortunately, he lacked the ability to read people, otherwise he wouldn't be seeing himself getting his rear end handed to him by Hiccup's former flame.

"Excuse me, but Astrid cursed. So," Triforce said before disappearing and kicked Astrid in the chest before appearing back to where she was sitting, "All right, did what I had to do. Continue."

 **Both boys just stare at her, mouths agape.**

 **NIART**

 **"Y-you, who do you think you are?"**

 **Niart puts on a brave face and charges Astrid with his spear. Astrid yanks it out of his hands and knocks him in the forehead. A kick to the stomach sends Niart to the ground. Astrid kicks Niart repeatedly. Boomer ROARS fearfully. Ruoy comes up and knocked her away before the rabid young woman could cause any fatal damage to Niart.**

 **RUOY (MAD)**

 **"W-What the hell is wrong with you!?"**

Ruoy took a moment to let the anger he felt at Niart getting hurt turn in fear as he felt Triforce gaze at him from the rafters, twirling a frying pan in her hands.

 **ASTRID (SHRIEKING)**

 **"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!?"**

 **Astrid hits Ruoy in the face again, sending him to the ground. His axe falls to his side. King and Boomer GROWL and stalk towards her, ready to defend their riders.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"You think you can actually control those beasts! A couple of disrespectful, snot-nosed cowards – people like you should be the first to die at their claws!"**

 **RUOY (OUTRAGED)**

 **"Shut your mouth! You can insult me all you want! But NO ONE talks about my friends that way!"**

 **ASTRID (YELLING)**

 **"Oh, I'll insult you as much as I want! But you're just the tip of the iceberg! This whole island is home to idiotic dragon riders who not only play with forces they can't comprehend, but have STOLEN Hiccup and put ideas into his head that dragons and Vikings can live together in peace!"**

 **ALTA (SHOUTING) (O.S)**

 **"We CAN live together in peace!"**

 **Alta stomps over to Astrid, still red in the face.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"And don't you talk about Hiccup like he's an object! He is an independent person who you don't deserve!"**

 **ASTRID (SHOUTING)**

 **"You…You're the WORST of everyone here! You're obviously the ring-leader of this thieving tribe. A childish idiot with a head cluttered with pointless and impossible dreams!"**

 **ALTA (PROUDLY)**

 **"They don't call me 'Alta the Dreamer' for nothing!"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Heh, an aptly-given title! No sane person with even half a decent grip on reality would ever even consider riding on a dragon! Whoever must have given this tribe its name must have been planning for total morons like you coming around!"**

 **Alta points at Astrid.**

 **ALTA**

 **"The same goes for you! You damn Hooligans, you've been nothing but trouble since the moment you got here! You think you can spit on us just because we're trying to do things a little differently? If you don't like it, then you can just leave – it'll spare us both the migraine!"**

Ruoy looked at Triforce to see if she was glaring at Alta the way she did him just now, but…nothing.

"Hey! She cursed!"

"One, damn is not a curse word. Two, even if it was, she's pregnant and pissed; she can get away with it, just this once."

 **ASTRID**

 **"If I wasn't alone, I'd wipe out every single dragon on this island, and save you people from yourselves!"**

 **ALTA (SCREECHING)**

 **"How DARE you think of yourself as a hero! Those dragons you kill, they're as alive as you are! They have families just like you, families they've lost to your 'honor!' Do you really not care about what you've taken from them?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"You're gonna cry for those monsters? You make me sick!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Oh, right! And you're a practical saint for murdering living creatures because some tradition says it's the right thing to do! The gods must be singing your praises right now!"**

 **ASTRID (GROWLING)**

 **"I swear to Odin, if you don't shut your yap right now-"**

 **ALTA (CHALLENGING)**

 **"What? What are you gonna do!?"**

 **Alta held her arms out in invitation of her threat.**

 _"Just to let you all know, present Astrid is gonna feel terrible in about a couple seconds and trust me, you're gonna wanna see it."_ Mask said.

 **NIART**

 **"Alta, don't…don't tempt her…"**

 **Niart still lay on the floor, clutching his stomach. Boomer nuzzled his fallen rider, bowing his flat body to lift him up.**

 **NIART (CONT'D)**

 **"This lady's dangerous!"**

 **Ruoy leans on King.**

 **RUOY**

 **"For once in your life, keep your mouth shut! You don't know what she's going to do."**

 **Alta looked touched by Ruoy's words. Astrid looked at the axe Ruoy dropped.**

Triforce waved her and a screen of Astrid appeared. They all saw that Astrid was shaking her head, her face pale.

"Future me, don't do what I hope you're not gonna do," Present Screen Astrid begged.

 **ASTRID**

 **"You know, you've been a real pain in the neck ever since I got here. On top of all this dragon-loving absurdity, you have the nerve to take Hiccup away and call him yours. Even that child, that disgusting thing inside you…poisoned by your taint."**

Hiccup and Alta both wide eyes of rage. Astrid just called their unborn daughter a-a…A BASTARD! The Boneheads felt just as furious with Astrid as the parents did.

"How could she say something like that?!"

"Just because Hiccup got over her, that doesn't give her the right to call their child a bastard!"

"I'd skin her alive then and there if she spoke of my children that way!"

Alta growled and clenched her fists.

"I'm going to tear her to pieces. She can say whatever she wants about me, but when you insult my children, born or unborn, you cross a line you should NEVER cross!"

Present Screen Astrid screamed, "NOOOO! FUTURE ME, DON'T DO THIS!"

 **ALTA (BEYOND FURIOUS)**

 **"THAT'S IT!**

 **Alta rushes Astrid, delivering one smack to the face after another, each just as rage-fueled as the last and the next.**

 **YOU CAN MOCK ME, MY DREAMS, MY HOME, BUT YOU DO NOT INSULT MY CHILD, YOU SOULLESS WITCH!"**

 **Astrid strikes Alta, sending her to the ground. Astrid breathes heavily, but stares VOLATILELY at Alta.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Like I said, nothing but a pain in the neck…If you want to bleed for that mistake inside you and those dragons around you…"**

 **Alta finally managed to spot the axe in Astrid's hand. Astrid raises it above her head.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Then bleed out ALL YOU'VE GOT!"**

Mask knew what would happen, but held his breath all the same. Triforce looked on, her opinion of Future Astrid heading even further downward after seeing how desperate she was to have Hiccup back.

Alvis was wailing uncontrollably. Ruoy and Niart nearly vomited. Woh held on to Nogard and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Hairke and Logo gripped the armrests hard enough to bend the metal. Valka, Alta, and Hiccup looked on in terror.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked in surprise and horror. Stoick couldn't watch, neither could Gobber. Her parents stared at her in disappointment and shock. Fishlegs turned away in fear. Snotlout was just sitting there, but if anyone looked close there was a look of fear on his face. And Astrid...

"SOMEONE STOP ME FROM KILLING A MOTHER AND AN UNBORN CHILD!" Present Screen Astrid pleaded. Present Astrid was standing, her face pale at what she was seeing.

 **A silent swoosh followed by a harsh crash to the ground with even a THUMP. Alta opens her eyes and GASPS in relieved shock. Toothless has Astrid pinned, and he's FURIOUS.**

Almost everyone thanked Odin for Toothless' speed, or Hiccup may have been a widower. Alta and Hiccup gave Toothless a big hug. Toothless crooned.

"She was really willing to kill me…" Alta wept as the gravity of the situation began to weigh down on her.

"That would never happen, Alta."

 ** _"Certainly not while Featherstone and I still live."_**

However, Present Screen Astrid only sighed in relief, holding her face in her hands.

"I can't believe I'd ever thank a Night Fury…but I am." She whispered.

 **Claws sink into Astrid's arms, causing her to wince. Astrid's face had a pale-white tone.**

The Hooligans tried comforting her but Astrid violently denied them.

"I don't deserve it, not after seeing me almost kill a mother and an UNBORN CHILD in the future! I don't deserve mercy for almost killing a mother and the child she was carrying! That will never be honor! What I deserve is death! What is happening to us?! Are we really becoming the monsters we believed the dragons to be?! If this is our future, I want no part of it!" Astrid screamed.

Triforce waved her hand and the screen showing Astrid disappeared. Triforce looked at Mask.

"That good?" she asked him.

Mask nodded. _"They need to see how the future and present are different, and I believe some people were waiting for this to happen. Thank you once again, helper."_

Triforce nodded to Mask at his thank you.

 **A guttural rumble emerges from Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS (LAUGHING)**

 **"All this for my rider…it's so very touching. If you wanted him back so badly, why didn't you come looking six years ago?"**

 **ASTRID (WHISPERING) (SHOCKED)**

 **"Telepathy…"**

 **TOOTHLESS (SNARLING)**

 **"ANSWER ME!"**

 **ASTRID (INDIGNANT)**

 **"We…we did look! We just couldn't find him at the time! Don't look at me like that, you stupid dragon!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Then you obviously didn't care, since it's clear you didn't look hard enough."**

 **Astrid turns to see Hiccup staring down at her, an emotionless look on his face.**

 **ASTRID (CROAKING)**

 **"Hiccup…wha?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You seem confused. I'm surprised, since this is an emotion you feel often, if not all the time. It's called anger, you dunce."**

 **Alta laughed from behind her, wiping the dirt and blood from her face.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Shut it, you little rat! This is between me and Hiccup!"**

 **Astrid's tries to shove Toothless off from atop her, to no avail.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Will someone get this overgrown lizard off of me!?"**

 **Toothless hesitated for what may have been the longest moment. In that time he had simply glared at her. Hiccup sighs.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Come on, Toothless, off."**

 **He lets loose an ear-piercing scream.**

"Whoa." Hiccup chuckled. "Talk about déjà vu."

"Really?" Alta asked.

"Yeah, well…that's how I ended up surviving my first encounter with him. At two separate times, we had chances to kill each other. Turns out we both saw potential in each other that only you'd be able to empathize with." Hiccup recalled, scratching Toothless' chin. "Every time I think of you, Mom, and Alvis…I'm reminded how right I was in refusing to kill him."

 ** _"You always get so cheesy when you tell everyone how you don't regret not killing me when you had the chance."_**

 **Hiccup lets out a near inaudible chuckle. The Night Fury goes to Alta, inspecting her and the child for damage. Astrid gets to her feet and dusts herself off.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"…Thanks."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't be too grateful. You were lucky it was Toothless that had you pinned. If it was Alta's Timberjack, I doubt you'd even be alive, much less in one piece, right now."**

 **Hiccup turns away. Astrid crosses her arms and huffs.**

 **ASTRID (PROUDLY)**

 **"I could have handled it."**

 **HICCUP (SARCASTIC)**

 **"I'm real sure."**

 **Hiccup sighs as he turns to Alta, who smiles at him in gratitude. He nods and turns back to Astrid.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Alright, Astrid…You wanted to talk…let's talk."**

"She's probably gonna give you some sob story about how wrong she and Berk was to neglect you, confess to you, and if that's not enough, she'll probably give you a smooch just to prove how much she cares for you." Ot snickered. Mask looked in alarm at Ot.

"Accurate?" Triforce asked.

 _"Yes…more than I would've counted on."_

Woh grabbed Ot's nose and pinched hard.

"Cut it out, Ot. No one's allowed to kiss Hiccup except his wife and mom…and me…" Woh said, the last part, to herself. "Anyone else who even tries, I'll stomp them out myself."

 **Astrid sighs and tries to speak, but stops short. Hiccup taps his good foot in irritation.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Look, Hiccup…I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. I get how hard it was for you to fit in how much you wanted to be accepted. I get how unhappy you were and I can understand why and how you ran away…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You can understand, huh? I never would have guessed my soul was such an open book to you."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Well, I'll admit, you're a lot easier to read than I thought you'd be."**

 **Astrid chuckles slightly.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Guess there was a good reason for all that trouble you caused."**

"She's not doing…too bad, is she?" Ot asked.

 _"She's about to blow it, just watch."_ Mask snickered.

 **HICCUP**

 **"People have a reason for everything they do, even if you don't really get it."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"And I suppose that includes…you know, selling your kind out for that thing?"**

 **Astrid pointed towards Toothless to the side. Hiccup shook his head.**

"Oohh…" Was the general reaction of all the teens watching, coupled with laughter at Astrid's failure to talk Hiccup into going back, which he wouldn't do anyway, but Astrid just sealed Berk's failure and probable doom.

 _"It was at this moment that Astrid knew…she messed up."_ Mask chuckled.

Triforce just shook her head at Astrid's offhanded comment, but smiled at the comment Mask made. She heard the saying and different versions of it and it was still funny.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, there goes your sympathy routine."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Well, sorry. But I'm serious; that's the one thing I don't get. I know how we hurt you, but I never would have guessed you'd turn you back on your own people for those evil beasts."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, well, there's one thing I'm really not getting right now, myself. Mind clearing it up for me?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Uh…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You say you get me, and what I was trying to do back then. If that's the case, why did you follow me into the woods all those days?"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Wha…?"**

"So you knew she was following you?" Alta asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded.

"That means that…if she just…a few minutes quicker…" Alta said, dread coating her voice.

"You and I would've never met and I would've ended up with Astrid without noticing her fatal flaws? More than likely, yeah." Hiccup replied. Alta threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. Hiccup sighed and held his girlfriend close.

"Didn't I tell you already that I'm not going to leave you?"

"I know…it's just scary to think…if you hadn't left, that poor baby…you never would've found him…he would've been left to the elements, and…!"

Hiccup widened his eyes. If he HADN'T left, things wouldn't have turned out great for Alvis, Alta, or Draak. He held Alta just as tightly as she did him and breathed in her scent.

"Shoot…now I'm more protective of you two than usual."

Triforce looked at Mask. "I think telling Hiccup that there's different realities of his life and many different things he goes through, plus different endings, and the fact that Alta, Alvis, and Draak exist in only one is a bad idea."

 _"Noted,"_ Mask said, nodding.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Come on, you think I didn't notice how you were following me into the forest every day after dragon training? You're not as stealthy as you like to think you are, Astrid – I could hear your enraged heaving from a mile away!"**

 **Astrid looked shocked.**

 **ASTRID (ARGUING)**

 **"That was different! I just wanted to know how you were cheating!"**

 **HICCUP (LAUGHING)**

 **"Of course; I was cheating – that's the only way anyone could beat the mighty Astrid Hofferson, by foul play. Regardless of how I did it, it seemed even one victory for me was incredibly painful for you."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Look, I never, I mean – okay, yes, maybe I…, but come on, it was so…weird…no one just gets good at Dragon Training, not even me!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"That's your excuse, really? You think you were doing some public service? Face the facts, already. You were so miserable…you missed your spotlight and wanted answers; you were willing to beat them out of me, I bet!"**

"Sad thing is, he's not exactly wrong…" Fishlegs sighed.

 **ASTRID (SHOUTING)**

 **"I wanted things to go back to normal!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Normal? Normal, where you're seated comfortably on your little warrior's throne and I'm face down in the dirt? Normal, where you always win and everyone else always loses? That normal!?"**

 **Hiccup paces back and forth, desperate to rein in his fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (ANGRY)**

 **"Amazing, it's just so damn amazing Astrid. To think as much as Snotlout disgusts you, you two have so much in common!"**

…

…

…

 _"Huh…you know they do act a lot alike, now don't they?"_ Mask commented.

Both theaters practically exploded in laughter or conversation.

"That is so true!"

"I never would've imagined it for myself!"

"Outrageous, who would've guess Snotlout and Astrid! Opposites attract, indeed!"

"Match made in Valhalla, for sure!"

 **ASTRID (INDIGNANT)**

 **"That is ridiculous, Hiccup! I'm nothing like that incompetent, selfish pig!"**

Astrid went red in the face, not from embarrassment though, but from fury. How could Hiccup say that?! She's there, ready to give him her heart and soul that she knew he wanted way back then and now that she's acknowledged her feelings for him, he won't return them anymore?! Not only that, but he has the GALL, the NERVE, the AUDACITY to suggest that she and…

She ran to the bathroom to puke.

 **HICCUP**

 **"All those times in Dragon Training, heck through our whole lives, you always looked out for number one? I understand though, reputation's always been something to consider for us Vikings, and helping someone in need was just so beneath you…"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"No…no…you're wrong!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Odin remembers how long I watched you from afar like some lovesick fool. I thought you were a radiant Valkyrie on Midgard that was too good for anyone, much less me. I was entranced, just like every other Viking boy; all the hours I could have spent looking at that beautiful face, dreaming of it for every moment until it was gone."**

 **Hiccup glances at Alta before continuing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Now, I realize the only reason I ever fell for you at all was precisely because of that: you were only just a pretty face. The fact that behind that pretty face was a paranoid coward hits me worse than any punch, Astrid."**

 **Astrid's ready to cry.**

 **ASTRID (SCREAMING)**

 **"That's not it at all, Hiccup! I didn't come for my ego, my honor, or anything like that! I came here for you; we all did, just for you! We want to bring you back home where you belong!"**

 **Hiccup walks up to Astrid. They're inches away now.**

"That's probably not a good move, Hiccup." Nogard advised. "If you're that close to her, who knows what she'll do?"

"That's good advice, Nog." Hiccup replied dryly. "It's a shame future me isn't capable of taking said advice."

 **HICCUP**

 **"This IS where I belong; I'm not going back, and I don't care how stubborn you want to be about it – that's the way it's going to be."**

 **Alta begins to sweat a bit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"You still want a chief husband, stick with Snotlout, we both know he's never gonna shut up until he gets what he wants. Honestly, I just think you two were made for each other - I hope you'll be real happy together."**

 **ASTRID**

 **"No! Never! Not him – not in a million years! Hiccup, listen, please! I… I want…"**

 **Hiccup raises a narrowed eyebrow.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Look, what I'm trying to say is…come home. We want you back with us. You don't need these dirty scavengers. We can give you everything you could want, and I'm sure your dad will listen to you now. You can be the chief that Berk needs – what greater honor could there be? And I…I want you to come back…I need you back...back with me."**

"Well, that's a roundabout way of confessing." Hiccup remarked dryly.

"It's the closest to an 'I love you' you'll ever get from a shield-maiden who hasn't seen you in a long time." Woh chuckled, but still felt uneasy about Hiccup and Astrid being that close together.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Astrid…you mean you…"**

 **Astrid gulps, but nods. Hiccup bows his head and turns to one side. He takes a few steps and stops.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Unbelievable –this is absolutely unbelievable!"**

 **Astrid and Alta start at Hiccup in confusion.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Way back then, if I had known this was all it took for people to start missing me and for you to fall in love with me; I would've left earlier than I did! First Snotlout and now you! You Berkians are just full of surprises!"**

 **ASTRID (CONFUSED)**

 **"What are you talking about, Hiccup?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Give me a break, Astrid, what did you think was gonna happen? Did you think you would find me here as some miserable, tattered wreck pining for the love I so foolishly threw away? One passionate smooch and I'd be wrapped around your finger like a string?!"**

 **ASTRID (BEGGING)**

 **"Hiccup, no-"**

 **Hiccup had already turned away.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Forget it Astrid – there's no blind love, no automatic forgiveness, no umpteenth second chance this time! You got your honor and your kill, all you ever really wanted out of life. As for me, I'm just taking your advice."**

 **ASTRID (CONFUSED)**

 **"Advice?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You said I was never where I should be, and to figure out whose side I was on. Well, now I have."**

 **He smiles at Alta. She blushes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (HAPPY)**

 **"I became a chief to a glorious tribe that respects me, I married an amazing woman who loves me, I have a wonderful child who thinks the nine worlds of me…and I'll be damned if I let them down for anyone."**

 **Astrid shook her head and ran to Hiccup, crashing into him. Before he say a word, she presses her lips against his and wraps her arms around him.**

…

…

…

Mask refused to comment as he felt Alta's aura boundless rage nearly suffocating him. Said girl grabbed Valka's staff and proceeded to swing at the door separating her from Astrid.

"MASK, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA TEAR THAT TRAMP TO PIECES!"

 _"Alta, you know I can't do that yet, and you know why I can't do that yet!"_

"She attacked my friends, nearly killed my unborn daughter, and to top it off, puts her filthy lips on Hiccups'! I'll tear out her ovaries and destroy both pairs for what she's done!"

 _"That's the 'Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking' trope in a nutshell. Hiccup, you've got to control your other half."_

"I know that, but what can I do when she's like this?" Hiccup asked.

"The only thing a man CAN do when his girlfriend/wife is like this." Triforce replied. Hiccup blushed, but nodded in understanding. He walked over to Alta and spun her around. He pinned her arms above her head and pressed his lips against hers.

"Damnit, Hiccup!" Alta tried to scream as she struggled against him. His lean arms held her still.

Woh cupped her hands over her mouth at the scene. Hiccup may given her a shut up kiss way back then, but he wasn't nearly as bold as right now! The dragon rider's tongue penetrated her lips, quickly searching out hers as she started to lessen her resistance.

"Hiccup…" She moaned as his tongue wrapped around its target.

She desperately wanted to hold onto her anger, but she could feel it slipping away as it was replaced by open lust for the man holding her.

"Mhhhmm!" Finally giving into her man's efforts; Alta slackened her arms to bring them around Hiccup's neck. She wrapped both legs around Hiccup as he held her up against the wall.

Woh looked on at the pair in adoration and slight lust.

"Man, that boy can kiss."

Mask and Triforce giggle.

 **Hiccup SNARLS and shoves her off, knocking her to the ground. He furiously wipes his lips, staring balefully at Astrid.**

 **HICCUP (GROWLING DANGEROUSLY)**

 **"Get out."**

 **Astrid was in full-out tears now.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Hiccup… please."**

 **Hiccup lunges for Astrid, drawing his blade. She gave a YELP when the blade extends towards her, bursting into flames.**

"A FLAMING SWORD!? HE HAS A FLAMING SWORD NOW!?" Tuffnut roared.

"That's it. The very next time I see Hiccup in person, I'm jumping his bones!" Ruffnut growled lustfully.

"That should belong to me, a real Viking! Not that…twig!" Snotlout whined.

"Learn when to quit, Snotlout. Hiccup's right, you are a joke." Fishlegs growled.

 **HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

 **"If you value your life, you will do as I say! Get off my island and don't you DARE come back!"**

 **Alta and Astrid look at Hiccup in shock and awe. Alta breathes deeply.**

 **ASTRID (MUTTERING)**

 **"I'm sorry, Hiccup."**

 **Astrid gets to her feet and tearfully sprints into the forest.**

When the two separated, a single strand of saliva linked their mouths together as Alta stared at her boyfriend with eyes half closed.

"That…wasn't…fair…Hiccy."

"I know you're angry, darling, but don't you think the fact that she and others got that far, just to fail in the end, is revenge enough?"

"But…she…"

"She means nothing to me…and she should mean nothing to you. I mean, you've got no real problem with Woh kissing me, do you?"

"One, you know she loves us both. Two, she's never kissed you, she likes Nogard, remember?"

"She does like Nogard, doesn't she?"

"That's what I just said."

"Alta, I'd kiss you 10,000 times, and never get bored of the taste of your lips. They're as sweet as cherries, you know? If I was going to push Astrid away that quickly, then…her lips must've tasted like sludge."

Alta tried to keep a straight face, but ended up giggling as she let her legs fall back down. She looked at her boyfriend with love, and gave him a sweet kiss.

"That settles it. From now on, whenever I'm pissed, I'm gonna need your lips as soon as possible, or else someone's getting hurt."

Hiccup just laughed as he carried his girlfriend, like a princess, back towards everyone else.

 _"Yep…sweet as cherries, just like I said."_

 **RUOY (SHOUTING)**

 **"Yeah, that's right, you better run, you harpy witch!"**

 **NIART (SHOUTING) (CONFIDENT)**

 **"Don't ever show your rotten face here again!"**

 **The dragons ROAR Astrid off. Alta opens her mouth, but SHRIEKS in pain. She falls to her knees, clutching her stomach.**

"Oh dear Gods."

"I'd recognize that shriek and fall anywhere!"

"Valka Skulason Haddock is coming!"

"Valka Skulason Haddock?" Woh pondered. "A bit long, but not too bad, I'd say.

 **Hiccup immediately turns to Alta and drops his sword. Hiccup kneels at Alta's side.**

 **HICCUP (CONCERNED)**

 **"Alta? Are you alright?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"I think... I think..."**

"Is she gonna say what I think she's gonna say?!" Ruoy asked.

"I think that is what she's gonna say!" Niart replied.

"Enough said." Nogard spoke.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"I think the baby's coming..."**

* * *

 **EXT. SEA-MID-MORNING**

 **Snotlout scowls odiously, the Twins roll around as usual, Gobber and Fishlegs look down in silence. Stoick paces the boat, mumbling to himself. Astrid stares back at Draak's direction with shame and longing.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I just can't believe it! We were so close to getting Hiccup back, and we were foiled by some pregnant twenty-year-old!"**

 **Astrid turns to see an enraged Stoick. He stomps to the front of the deck, ignoring the stares of shock from the others.**

 **STOICK (OUT OF CONTROLLED FURY)**

 **"When we get back to Berk, I am calling a village meeting! Hiccup is meant to be OUR chief, and we WILL have him back…even if it means war."**

...

...

...

"Well, that settles it, Stoick the Vast lost his mind." Hiccup answered.

* * *

 **Another one down. Class for me starts the Monday after this coming Monday.**

 **Next time, we'll have "Welcome, Valka! War is Looming?"**


	27. Welcome, Valka! War is Brewing?

Hiccup's New Life-III

Stay tuned for an Author's Note at the end.

Chapter 27: Welcome, Valka! War is Brewing?

 **DRAAK- EXT. HEALER'S HUT-EVENING**

 **Hiccup paces back and forth, worried. He looks back at the door to the hut, and then resumes pacing. A pained SCREAM rings out. Hiccup RUNS to the door.**

"You're quite worried for your wife, aren't you?" Valka teased.

"She won't need to give birth to Alvis; Valka II will be our first, and likely only, biological child together." Hiccup sighed.

 **Some of the tribe joins him, speaking in quiet mutters. Toothless CROONS and nuzzles Hiccup. Hiccup sighs and hugs Toothless' head.**

 **HICCUP (CALM)**

 **"Thanks, bud… here I thought teaching your kid how to swing a weapon was the most terrifying part of parenthood…"**

"Probably didn't go that well when you tried to teach him, eh chief?" Snotlout snickered. "Now, as for me…"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the theater yelled, effectively cowing the Jorgenson boy.

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Aye, you can say the past few months were nothing compared to this, right?"**

 **Hairke puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, smiling gently at his son-in-law.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, the lack of screaming was definitely a plus…"**

 **Hairke chuckles.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"You can't be sure who's got it tougher, us or them. Imagine how I was when Eira was giving birth to Alta; nearly tore a man's arms off, I was so worried."**

"…I don't think I'd like to imagine that." Hiccup shuddered, gaining a blue forehead.

"Mm-hmm." Alta shivered in agreement.

"Ah well, certainly better than you were when…you know." Gobber told Stoick, trailing off near the end.

"Aye…" Stoick sighed in shame.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, I know. Logo still complains about it."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Right, well, you can understand where I was coming from; in part, at least. Back then, having strong heirs to keep our tribe going and keep us in the war was a total necessity."**

 **HICCUP (SLIGHTLY BITTER)**

 **"I know that's right."**

Again, a somber tone falls over the tribes.

 _"It's not my intention to make you all feel this down, but…it's likely that this movie's never gonna let you forget 300 years of war."_ _Mask sighed._

 **Hairke pats Hiccup's shoulder gently.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Don't worry. Those days are long behind us. We'll be sure to cherish all our children are, and cherish the full lives that they will lead."**

Hiccup craned his head backwards to find Hairke staring at him with fatherly pride. Hiccup blushed and turned back to the screen, scratching the back of his head. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup.

 ** _"Well, that looked like an endorsement to me."_** The dragon chuckled. Hiccup swatted at Toothless.

"Can it, bud."

 **HICCUP**

 **"I can only hope."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"This child of yours is a lucky one, Hiccup. This will be the first newborn in a new age; an age of peace. He'll be a sign of great things ahead."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Ah, 'he,' uh…well, we think it might be a girl, so…"**

 **Hairke blushes.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Oh! Uh, okay… she'll be a sign of great things."**

"Why do you look so embarrassed? At least you have experience!" Alta shouted while laughing at the funny look on her father's face.

 **One LOUD, LONG painful feminine scream erupts from inside. Hiccup's eyes go wide. His knees grow weak.**

 **"It must be heartbreaking for Hiccup to hear her be in that kind of pain." Fishlegs spoke.**

 **"It's heartbreaking for every mother's son to call himself a Viking husband." Gobber said.**

Triforce shivered and held herself. Mask looked at her.

 _"What? Can't take the screaming,"_ he asked, only to earn a glare from Triforce.

"Need I remind you that I heard my mother scream while she gave birth to my baby sister?" she growled.

Mask raised his hands in surrender.

 **Toothless supports him. One of the healer's assistants opens the door and looks at Hiccup.**

 **ASSISTANT**

 **"She's ready for you."**

 **Hiccup GULPS and proceeds in the hut. He looks at a worn, disheveled Alta. She smiles at him tearfully.**

 **ALTA (WINDED)**

 **"Hiccup…"**

 **Hiccup tears up. He walks to Alta's bedside and kisses her forehead.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're the strongest woman I know, Alta."**

 _"He's right, you know!"_ Mask said, giving her a thumbs-up.

 **She giggles hoarsely before turning to the bundle in her arms. His eyes follow hers. They look at a sleeping infant girl.**

A rousing chorus of "aww" filled the theater as both tribes looked at slumbering newborn.

"You wouldn't think Stoick looked similar when he was a baby."

"We all did, ya fruit bat."

Alta found difficult to restrain herself at the sight of her infant daughter. She wanted to squeeze her till she popped, kiss her all over her face, and sing to her, and make all sorts of nonsensible babble that only infants can understand. She then grabbed baby Alvis and proceeded to smother him with as much affection as she could while the young infant like at his little sister on screen with shimmering green pools of curiosity.

"That's baby fever for you." Ot chuckled. Alta turned to glare at him, but it may as well have been a possessive pout than a glare considering how happy she was to see baby Valka.

"Somehow, I think if she had my eyes, she'd look just like Mom did when she was a baby." Hiccup surmised.

"Yeah, but that's going back 2 to 3 generations, Hiccup." Valka sighed.

 **HICCUP (EMOTIONAL)**

 **"Amazing…"**

 **ALTA (PROUD)**

 **"Our new daughter."**

 **The infant girl scrunches her face and opens her eyes. She has sparkling brown eyes.**

The chorus of "aww" returned tenfold, though Snotlout, Spitelout, Mildew and the Twins didn't share that sentiment for obvious reasons. Astrid looks on in sadness.

 _"I nearly brought an end to this adorable creature's life before it even began?"_ She thought, horrified by her future self's decisions.

 **She looks at Hiccup. He's smiling widely. She COOES and GIGGLES. Hiccup does the same.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hey there…aren't you just a bundle of sweetness?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"She's the perfect combination of the two of us; she's got my hair and eyes, but she's got her daddy's curiosity."**

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. They turn to the door. Ot pokes his head.**

 **OT**

 **"Hey, there. You two feel up for some visitors?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, sure, come in."**

 **The door swings open. First come Alvis and Toothless, followed by Hairke, Logo and the dragon riders. Alvis scrambles to Hiccup. Hiccup picks him up gently and sits him next to Alta. Alvis looks at his new baby sister. They exchange a profound stare.**

 **ALVIS (INNOCENT)**

 **"She's so cute and tiny."**

 _"All babies start out cute and tiny."_ Mask said, enraptured by the adorable infant on the screen.

Triforce was reminded how cute her baby sister was and smiled.

 **ALTA (SMUG)**

 **"Yes, she is."**

 **Alta smirks at Hiccup who shakes his head, CHUCKLING.**

"I don't get it…why the victorious smirk?" Woh asked.

"She said that baby Valka would be just as curious as me when she came out, and…she was right." Hiccup said.

"Not sure that you can count that as a victory, though…" Nogard mumbled.

"I'll have gone through the labor of giving birth, Nogard. If there are any victories in that, I'll take what I can get." Alta groaned.

"But isn't creating a new life a victory in itself?" Hiccup asked impishly. He grew worried when Alta stared at him with a blank face. He started sweating when those dark brown eyes turned into dangerous black orbs.

When he saw her twitch, he didn't need to be told to run.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Her name's Valka. Valka, wave hi to your big brother."**

 **Alta helps Valka wave at Alvis. Alvis smiles and waves back. Toothless stalks up to the four. He tries to sniff her, but the cloth blocks him. Valka looks at Toothless and puts her hand out over Toothless' snout. Everyone stares in awe at Valka's actions. Toothless nuzzles her hand. Valka giggles.**

"Man, even she's doing it, too!" Snotlout groaned.

"You know what they say about babies." Tuffnut snickered.

"…No, I don't."

"They sink relationships…" Ruffnut groaned.

 ** _(NARUTO AND BLEACH FANS WILL UNDERSTAND THIS!)_**

 **(That was Mask.)**

"She's got Hiccup's laugh." Woh cooed. "Ohh, I want to hold her so badly!"

"Said father's not doing too well right now, though." Ruoy snickered.

 **OT**

 **"Well, guess it runs in the family…"**

 **ALTA**

 **"This family, at the very least."**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"So, her name's Valka, is it? I'd say it's a good choice."**

Stoick couldn't help but feel angry. Even though he saw everything that happened, despite the knowledge of the reason why dragons kept attacking…he couldn't help but feel angry at Hiccup for giving that infant the name of his previously-thought deceased wife. He knew the infant was innocent, but to him, this all felt so…wrong.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hiccup thought it up."**

 **Hairke grunts in approval. He runs his hands over Valka's head. She looks at him in awe.**

 **WOH**

 **"She's amazing."**

 **OT**

 **"Guess you aren't gonna be throwing out that crib of Alvis' anytime soon."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah."**

 **He picks up Valka. She stares at him with bright blameless brown eyes.**

Hiccup had stopped running around the theater back where he started when he saw baby Valka's eyes. He looked at the baby in wondrous joy. In fact, because of that joy, he didn't register Alta pouncing on him as soon as she came around the bend. They sighed at the sight of their daughter.

"We made a good-looking kid, you and me." Hiccup smiled. "I know many parents say that, but…wow, we made one really good-looking kid. Nice work, Alta."

"Be quiet, flatterer." Alta said, relaxing on Hiccup's chest.

"Oh, I'm a flatterer now? I preferred 'sweet talker.'" Hiccup grinned impishly.

Alta just smiled.

 **Tears of joyful pride run down his face as he kisses his daughter's forehead.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Hey there, sweetie. Welcome to the world."**

* * *

 **BERK-INT. GREAT HALL (A COUPLE DAYS LATER)**

 **BERKIAN (OUTRAGED)**

 **"THIEVES!"**

 **BERKIAN (OUTRAGED)**

 **"KIDNAPPERS!"**

 **BERKIAN (OUTRAGED)**

 **"GODSDAMN HEATHENS!"**

Triforce found the Berkian who said that last part and sent him into the ceiling.

"Some people just refuse to learn." She sighed, shaking her head.

 **SHOUTS. SCREAMS. Mead goes flying. The Great Hall is in pandemonium and the return party's in the center of the room. They look jilted.**

 **STOICK (BELLOWING)**

 **"This cannot stand! These fools want to make a mockery of everything we stand for, spit on the graves of hundreds of noble perished warriors! Dragons as pets, dragons as companions, have you ever heard anything so insane?! Do you find this allowable?!"**

 **Stoick breathes heavily. A memory comes forth.**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Valka runs at the Viking who is about to chop a Dragon's head off and grabs his arm._**

 ** _VALKA (SHOUTING) (PLEADING)_**

 ** _"Stop! You'll only make it worse."_**

"Wait, that means, Hiccup wasn't the first Viking who wanted peace?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

Nobody answered him. The older vikings start to stare at the ground in shame. How many friends could have been saved if they listened to her? Heck, they didn't listen to Hiccup, just when the boy nearly dies.

 ** _The Dragon flys away and the Viking glares at her before running off into the fight. A dragon, Cloudjumper breaks into their home. Valka turns and gasps before rushing to the house and grabs a sword._**

 ** _VALKA (WORRIED)_**

 ** _"Hiccup!"_**

Everyone tensed up again. Yes, Hiccup clearly survived the event, but still, he lost his mother. Now everybody couldn't help, but think about one little thing: How exactly had Hiccup lost his mother. Stoick barely said anything to them after that night.

 ** _Valka grabs a sword from the wall and runs forward, ready to attack. But, she stops when she sees Cloudjumper playing with Hiccup._**

Everyone reeled in shock. There is a raid right outside, for the love of Thor, and that dragon is just playing with an unknown Viking child? Said child was even enjoying playing with him.

"Heh, Hiccup is just such a wee baby!" laughed Snotlout, while the twins nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree, I mean, looks like he was born to be, well, the runt, the useless-" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I agree with you-hey, he saw his first dragon before he even can walk! That's not fair!" yelled Ruffnut.

Astrid just rolled her eyes at the idiots. Admittedly, baby Hiccup was a bit smaller than most babies, but a huge part of her wanted to squeeze that baby and smother him with love and affection. A wistful smile appears on her face.

Woh practically tackled Hiccup and Alta and proceeded to wail about how adorable baby Hiccup was. At this point, Woh had started to fill the sister role of the relationship. Toothless already had the brother role covered.

 ** _Cloudjumper notices Valka and turns to her, scratching Hiccup's chin in the process._**

Toothless let out an aggressive growl. Cloudjumper may not have intended to hurt Hiccup, but the fact remains that he did.

Stoick, with some Vikings, winced a little. Well, now everyone knew how Hiccup got that scar.

"Hey, why does he get all the cool things? Why always him? I mean, when he was even just a small baby, he had his first scar!" huffed Ruffnut.

"Just as reckless as today, heh?" asked Gobber.

Toothless couldn't help, but roll his eyes. It would seem that his best friend was born to be reckless.

Stoick couldn't help but smile a little. Hiccup did always work against the grain.

 ** _Hiccup CRIES. Valka backs up and raises the sword as Cloudjumper comes towards her, but slowly drops it as she stares into Cloudjumpers eye. Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka._**

Now Stoick felt even more guilty. That dragon didn't mean any harm. And he just ruined that moment.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"Valka, run!"_**

 ** _Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him._**

 ** _VALKA (BEGGING)_**

 ** _"Don't!"_**

 ** _Cloudjumper turns to Valka. Valka gasps._**

 ** _VALKA_**

 ** _"Oh."_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"Hold on!"_**

 ** _Stoick notices the fire getting too close to Hiccup and rolling towards him. Stoick grabs Hiccup from the cradle before rushing towards the axe, pulling it out of the wall and turning towards Cloudjumper, getting ready to throw._**

Hiccup gasped. "He saved me first." He said in shock.

"That's probably why he put half the blame on you," Toothless said, sadness in his voice.

 ** _VALKA_**

 ** _"No! STOICK!"_**

 ** _Valka gets carried away by Cloudjumper._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"VALKA!"_**

 ** _VALKA_**

 ** _"STOICK!"_**

Stoick felt his heart squeeze a little. He always remembered Valka's desperate cries, but seeing his greatest failure unfold before his eyes again threatened to do the venerable chief in.

 ** _STOICK (WHISPERING)_**

 ** _"Valka…"_**

 ** _Hiccup whimpers as he stares at the disappearing form of his mother._**

Valka whimpered as well and grabbed Hiccup, hugging him tight as Hiccup hugged her back.

Stoick look at the screen in sadness. All those years, he thought his wife was dead, only for her to reveal that she had not survived, but sympathized with the beasts that had taken her from her home. On top of that, she verbally divorced him and planned to take her son with her.

The Berk teens didn't say anything. They all heard several different stories of how Hiccup lost his mother, but to watch it was just a little depressing. The thought of being abducted by dragons, never to see your loved ones again…it made them shudder.

Astrid couldn't help but feel her heart break because of the events she had just witnessed. To think, Hiccup had gone through so much when he was just a baby… any more of this and she would definitely cry.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Stoick opens his eyes and stares at the Tribe.**

 **STOICK**

 **"My son, heir to the Hooligan Tribe, meant to be chief to Berk and Berk alone, has been swayed by their corruption! We let him slip away, and even now as we speak, they coil around him like snakes, whispering lies into his ears!"**

 **BERKIAN**

 **"How can a village like that be allowed to exist? Berserkers and Outcasts are one thing, but a tribe that would sink so low as ta befriend dragons! It's an affront to the gods!"**

 **BERKIAN**

 **"We can't just stand idly by while they brainwash Hiccup! We need him! Snotlout's ruining everything!"**

 **SNOUTLOUT (PROTESTING)**

 **"Hey!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"So what say you? Do you wanna whine about it like babes, or do you want to teach these heathens what happens to those who steal from the Hooligan Tribe?!"**

Triforce imagined Stoick getting hit in the head with a mace and smiled when she heard an 'Ow!' from the other room from said chief. People heard the noise and looked around before going back to the movie.

 **The crowd ROARS angrily in response, hundreds of fists in the air at the burst.**

 **TUFFNUT (ASKING)**

 **"Yeah! Wait, what happens?"**

 **STOICK (SIGHING)**

 **"We bring them down, kill all their dragons, get my son back and clear his head of all this lunacy! Hear that, men? We go to war! I mean, how long has it been since we've experienced the thrill of cracking someone in the head?"**

 **RUFFNUT (ASKING)**

 **"Or giving a good axe blow to the arm?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Or soaring on your dragon and burning houses on the way to the finish…"**

 **Half of the room stares at him in confused anger.**

 **TUFFNUT (CORRECTING HIMSELF) (CONT'D)**

 **"Uh, finishing off a good meal. Yup, nothing like a good dinner before rushing off and knocking a dragon outta the sky…"**

"Guess he was still thinking about dragons," Woh said.

 **GOBBER**

 **"All right, settle yer rumps down!"**

 **The sudden outcry startled everyone in the Hall into silence as they turned to its source – Gobber. Gobber was up from his own chair next to Stoick's at the main table, having slammed his old hook down into the table for emphasis. Gobber had that stern look that was always foreign on his usually jolly old face.**

Hiccup shivered, as well as many others.

"I'm not used to seeing Gobber like that, he's usually very jolly."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **"Look, I understand that we're all concerned! But getting' yer skivvies in a twist and complaining ta high Valhalla 'bout it isn' gonna change a bloody thing!"**

 **BERKIAN (YELLING)**

 **"So what do you propose we do, Gobber?! He was YOUR apprentice! Can't you find a way ta make him see reason!? We need him!"**

 **GOBBER (ARGUING)**

 **"An' wake up and smell the fresh mead, he's unavailable! As much as you all want the lad ta come back 'n coddle ya, Hiccup's no title-less runaway like he might've been six years ago! He's gone an' made a new life fer himself over there, an' now he's got a tribe of his own ta take care of – going ta war isn't going to win him over and get him on the chief seat of Berk anytime soon!"**

"Is he trying to convince them," Ruoy asked.

"Yep," Ot said.

"But he's failing," Alta sighed.

 **STOICK**

 **"Gobber, you saw what it was like over there! They let those blasted lizards wander freely, keepin' them in their homes and treating them like pets! For all we know it's a guise to train them until they're good 'n battle-ready! By now, Hiccup might have a whole ARMADA of dragons under his control!"**

 **SNOUTLOUT (SHOUTING)**

 **"All the more reason to get him back!"**

 **The crowd's attention turned to him.**

 **SNOUTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh, come on, people, do I need to spell it out for you!? You heard moron twin #1 over here – how awesome would it be to have super-destructive and vicious dragons of our own? Hiccup's the Dragon Conqueror, he can get 'em to do what we want, make 'em torch who we want them to torch!"**

"I'm not some weapon you can control and use to kill and control other people! I'm my own being," Hiccup growled.

Toothless licked Hiccup, making him calm down, but he let out a indignant cry of, "Oh, come on!"

Toothless smiled.

 **ASTRID (GROWLING)**

 **"Snotlout…"**

 **Fishlegs just looked as worried as ever, but kept quiet.**

 **MILDEW (O.S)**

 **"IDIOTS! ARE YOU ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THIS!?"**

"Huh. Somehow I completely forgot 'e was 'ere." Gobber spoke.

 **Some large bodies make way to reveal MILDEW, a gangly, cranky looking old man with several bandages and scars.**

Everyone in both theaters laughed at the sorry state that Mildew had fallen into.

"Whoa, Mildew! Aside from looking old, what dragon did you survive to make you look like that?!"

"You look like you went up against a bear and lost!"

"What did you do, fall down a mountain and hit every boulder on the way down?!"

The jeers and insults continued as present Mildew tried desperately to fade into the crowd of people.

 **STOICK (GROWLED)**

 **"Watch it, Mildew! I made it painfully obvious to you that no one cares for your comments!"**

 **MILDEW (ARGUING)**

 **"I call it like it is, Stoick! Of all the insane drivel I've heard in me life, this takes the cake. You really think those foul beasts will obey anything but their instinct ta kill. Ask any Viking that's been slain by those devils and they'll tell ya they'd sooner burn us all to ashes than play nice an' build a happy home with us!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"True enough!"**

 **BERKIAN**

 **"Yeah, I ain't playin nice with them devils, either!"**

 **More and more voices raised up in outcry by the second as Mildew continued his ranting.**

"They're not devils!" Everyone from Draak shouted, clear anger in their voices.

 **MILDEW (CONT'D)**

 **"You said it yerself, those heathens are raisin' their new pets proper battle-ready, waitin' for just the righ' moment ta burn what's left o' Berk to the ground! An' just when our illustrious new chief gets the head start by wreckin' all our weapons ladyhuntin!"**

 **SNOTLOUT (STUTTERING)**

 **"Gah…well I…that was…j-…shut up Mildew…"**

"Seems like even Mildew hates you Snotlout," Fishlegs chuckled.

Snotlout just crossed his arms and grumbled.

 **MILDEW (CHUCKLING DARKLY)**

 **"An' then there'll be our 'Dragon Conqueror,' leadin' the charge atop his Night Fury. Going from worthless runt to full-blown traitor…quite the twist, eh, Stoick!?"**

"Question: How can Hiccup be a traitor when Berk clearly betrayed him first," Triforce asked, the thought being in her head for awhile.

 **STOICK (THUNDERED**

 **"I'm warning you, you foul bag o' bones. Do you need a reminder of what happened the last time you found the nerve ta spit on my family's graves!?"**

"I/You/Stoick did that to Mildew!?" Everyone shouted.

"By Thor, what could 'e have said to earn that bad a beating?" Gobber wondered.

 **MILDEW**

 **"Such respect for the boy, even though his turned out to be an empty grave…"**

 **STOICK**

 **"ENOUGH!**

 **Stoick SLAMS a vein riddled fist upon the table and nearly snaps it in half.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **"Anytime ya wanna state yer point, old man…"**

 **MILDEW**

 **"Do I need ta spell it out? Here you are comin' up with lit'rally bloody rescue plans while that brat isn't gonna think twice about shootin' you down and turnin' us all to ashes. Or does our esteemed, hardy chief need remindin' o' whut happened to all those other great leaders when 'you-know-who' came around…"**

"Who came around," Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah! Who," Ruffnut echoed.

This caused the twins to fight each other again. No one paid attention to them, mainly Stoick. He was clenching his fist.

Hairke looked up at this.

"I think I know who Mildew is talking about, but please anyone but…him." Hairke shuddered.

 **Stoick closed his eyes as another memory came to him.**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT_**

 ** _A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette. ON HAIRKE and STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in thrones, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion._**

Alta looked at her dad.

"This was before I was born, wasn't it?" She asked.

Hairke nodded.

Stoick's and Valka's eyes went wide in alarm. They recognized the silhouette of that madman almost instantly. Of course, it was only in memory but the sight of him sent shivers down the spines of the former husband and wife. Hiccup saw his mother shake.

"Who is that, Mom?"

"Someone I pray to Thor and Odin, every night before I sleep, that you never meet, son." Valka shuddered.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"I am Stoick the Vast. Who are you and why have you come here?"_**

 ** _DRAGO_**

 ** _"Great Stoick, and all great chieftains here…please…listen to me…I come here with a proposition."_**

"You know 'im, Stoick?" Gobber asked. Stoick nodded with a sigh. He seemed to be doing that more than usual since he got here. He'd consider it a blessing from Thor himself if he didn't have gray hairs by the time all of this was over.

"He's a maniac who kills without reason. He's just as foul as we believed the dragons to be, if not worse."

 ** _Stoick, Hairke, and the chieftains lean forward in attention._**

 ** _DRAGO (CONT'D)_**

 ** _"We have suffered long because of dragons. Many families have been torn apart because of these monsters…many good men have died to their savagery."_**

 ** _HAIRKE_**

 ** _"Indeed. I do not wish to rush you but state your point already."_**

 ** _DRAGO (SOFT)_**

 ** _"It seems foolish to believe that one man can end this war…but I, Drago Bludvist, am a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. I, alone, can control the dragons and I, alone, can keep you and your people safe…if you bow down and follow me."_**

 ** _Hairke and the Chieftains LAUGH at Drago._**

If the Hooligans hadn't seen what had happened here today, the idea of any mere human being capable of controlling dragons would've been much more laughable. Well, Snotlout and the Twins laughed anyway. The Twins considered anyone incapable of controlling dragons as long as they weren't Hiccup.

"How stupid can you get?" Ruffnut chuckled.

"Controlling dragons? Yeah, that's a good joke." Tuffnut laughed.

With the Boneheads, they found this a bit more concerning. Somewhere out there, someone, other than Hiccup, had the ability to control dragons!

"…Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?" Nogard wondered.

 ** _Drago GROWLS and wraps himself in his cloak and turns to depart. Stoick and Hairke watch Drago leave. Drago stops when he gets to the doors._**

 ** _DRAGO (CONT'D) (CRYING OUT)_**

 ** _"Then see how well you do without me!"_**

Stoick and Hairke trembled as they remembered in vivid detail what happened next.

 ** _Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues. Stoick and Hairke are thrown towards the wood wall behind them. The wall breaks and the two fly into the sea behind them. Stoick swims up and gasped for air. He looks around wildly._**

Everyone looked on in horrified shock. A madman killed all those people, all those chieftains, fathers, husbands...all because he didn't get what he desired. Deep within the recesses of Hiccup's mind, he was horrified to think that…this Drago Bludvist person…it could've been him.

"How could anyone…be so cruel?" Astrid asked.

"That is what madmen do, Astrid. Men who kill without reason can never be reasoned with." Stoick said sadly.

"I think the lad might've had something to say 'bout tha."

Stoick sighed, knowing his son, he probably would. "Indeed, he would, and I pray to the gods every night before I sleep that he never meets that insane monster."

Mask would've called Stoick out on his sudden compassion for his ex-son, but his mouth had gotten him into plenty of trouble numerous amounts of times.

 _"As horrifying as that was, you don't want to know what goes on in our world. It would make even the lowest of Outcasts seem decent."_

"The world is full of corrupted fools who only care for themselves." Triforce huffed. "I wonder how long it will last though."

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"HAIRKE! HAIRKE!"_**

 ** _A few moments, then he shakes his head sadly. He looks back at the burning hall. SCREAMS of agony can be heard. Stoick's face contorts in vengeful rage._**

 ** _STOICK (GROWLING)_**

 ** _"Drago."_**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Alvis began to wail for the loss of those chiefs who laughed at Drago's proposition. Hiccup and Alta tried their best to comfort, but Alvis wouldn't stop wailing. Eventually the poor infant cried himself to sleep.

"Obvious question, Hairke?" Hiccup asked.

"Ask away, lad."

"…How did you make it back to Draak?" Hiccup asked.

"I swam all the way back to shore." Hairke replied proudly.

"…How?" Alta asked.

"I…" Hairke started, before pausing. "Huh…how did I make it back?"

 _"It seems that you under the influence of adrenaline. When it faded, you must blacked out, causing you to forget what happened."_ Mask said.

 **Stoick SIGHS.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Thank ye, Mildew, fer another round of yer always insightful complainin,' which I'm sure you've come a long way to share with us. But I'm of the opinion that for now, I don't think anyone is getting blasted, burned, maimed, eaten, or otherwise slaughtered."**

 **TUFFNUT (SHOUTING)**

 **"Darn it!"**

"You masochist!" Every one of the boneheads yelled. Even Alvis blew a raspberry at him, much to Alta's happiness and Hiccup's pride.

 **RUFFNUT (CHIMING IN)**

 **"Hey, don't worry, with you, we can always make an exception."**

 **STOICK (SIGHING)**

 **"Look, Gobber, it's touchin', this amount of faith you've got in Hiccup-"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Well, you know, I figure someone ought 'a."**

"Again with the pot shots, Gobber?!" Stoick growled, annoyed at his friend's snark at his expense.

"You give me plenty of room, chief." Gobber snickered.

 **STOICK**

 **"But I can't be so complacent that it won't be someone else if not him that comes. For the good of the Hooligan Tribe, for the survival of Berk, we must strike as soon as possible!"**

 **GOBBER (BARKING)**

 **"With what? We have next to no supplies and every ship we've got docked has more holes in it than my grandma's goat cheese! What grand plan've you come up with to silence the 'treacherous heathens' and get Hiccup back?"**

"Why didn't they just leave Gobber? You're right, Hiccup, he does seem like he'd be a bit more open-minded than his chief." Ot wondered.

"Yeah, provided he can make peace with the Boneknapper we'll have." Hiccup sighed.

 **STOICK**

 **"I don' know what we're goin' ta do right this minute, but I do know that Hiccup is waitin' for us, he needs us! Every second we wait is a chance for those bastards to get us!"**

"Actually, I don't…" Hiccup sighed.

 _"I mean, I found it absurd to think that brainwashing existed way back in this time."_ Mask said.

"'Dragon Magic,' I'm sure they claim." Triforce scoffed.

 **Gobber sighed in frustration.**

 **GOBBER (FRUSTRATED)**

 **"I swear to tha' gods, it's Helheim's Gate all ovar! We went in rushin' ta find Hiccup and slay every dragon we laid eyes on without any kind of inklin' as ta what we might've found there. What we saw on the shore – if that... thing was still alive, it would'nae 'ave left even the smallest bit of ash by the time it was through with us! Are you so hotheaded and stubborn as ta risk your people like that again!?"**

 **Stoick can't even response, he's so upset. His giant fists quake with fury.**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense about the... 'Red Death,' they called it, Gobber? As if Hiccup, of all people, could have killed somethin' like that."**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Yah, well, as crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't 'ave believed there was a village full o' dragon lovers out there either. An' yet here we are."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Gobber, hero, chief, runt, or otherwise, Hiccup is my son, an' I'm getting him back. End of discussion."**

"Learn when to quit, for Thor's sake!" Hiccup groaned. "It's literally in through one ear and out the other!"

"Seriously…" Woh sighed.

 **Gobber runs his good hand across his face in frustration.**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Old habits die hard, ah s'pose. Well, if we're gonna do anythin', we're not resortin' ta anythin' rash."**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"You got that right. Astrid did and look how that turned out. If Hiccup hadn't come out when he did, Astrid totally would've killed his wife."**

Astrid suddenly wished the ground could swallow her up right then. To think she would grow so jealous to the point where she'd break into her love's house, make her son cry, attack his friends, and nearly kill his wife?! On top of that, she had the gall to try to get him back with a kiss, even though he blatantly told her it wouldn't work? What the hell kind of future was this?!

 **Alarmed eyes turn to Astrid, who glares VENOMOUSLY at Tuffnut.**

 **ASTRID (BEYOND TICKED)**

 **"What. Did. You. SAY?!"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Uh...She said it!"**

 **Tuff pointed at Ruffnut, who rolled her eyes in return.**

 **STOICK (GROANING)**

 **"We just need a plan!"**

 **FISHLEGS (MEEK)**

 **"M-Maybe we just need a spy?"**

"And that, everyone is the best idea they've EVER had since leaving our island." Ruoy announced.

"I don't normally agree with Ruoy, but…I agree with Ruoy." Alta said.

"Yeah, a spy from Berk, the place I'm trying to stay away from will send a spy to coax me into returning." Hiccup replied bitterly.

 **RUFFNUT (ASKING)**

 **"A spy?"**

 **FISHLEGS (BOOST IN HIS CONFIDENCE)**

 **"Yeah! If we sent a spy over, he or she could look for weak spots in the Bone Head's defenses that we could use to our advantage, or something we could use to make Hiccup come home."**

"Do they even realize that Berk is not my home anymore?" Hiccup said.

"Nope" and "No" were two words were the most used.

 **ASTRID (MUSED)**

 **"Not bad...except Hiccup knows and has a grudge against almost everyone in the village."**

 **She turns to Gobber.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Gobber, no offense, but you're not spy material, so where are we gonna find some inconspicuous guy who's not a member of our tribe to do the job?"**

 **The collective tribe thinks for some time. Fishlegs speaks up.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"Trader Johann?"**

 **All eyes on him again.**

"You're on a bit of a roll, aren't you, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked, impressed with another of his students. Fishlegs responded with a shy shrug.

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, come on! Hiccup just barely knows him so he won't suspect that Johann is working for us. Plus, he has a ship, and he can come up with some kind of story so he'll have to stay and check out Draak for anything we can use against them!"**

 **GOBBER**

 **"Tellin' stories, the man can handle. But Johann's not exactly the best actor."**

 **STOICK (AGREEING)**

 **"Aye, the man's mouth is his greatest strength and weakness."**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **"With all due respect, sir…do you have a better idea?"**

 **Stoick strokes his beard. After a while, he stands.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Johann is due to dock at our port sometime this week. We will discuss the matter with him then."**

"And just like that, for some foolish reason, I can see myself going back to Berk." Hiccup groaned to himself.

 ** _"Probably to tie up a loose end or two."_** Toothless supplied.

"If I do go back, it certainly won't be to stay." Hiccup reassured everyone.

 _"To be honest, Hiccup-"_ Mask said before Triforce put a flute in his mouth. When he tried to speak, a three-note melody came out.

"I just told you telling them about that is a bad idea, Mask! There may be times where right now would be the perfect time, but the same amount times can be said about the opposite! Right now, it's the opposite!" Triforce hissed.

 _"Right. Sorry."_

* * *

 **DRAAK-INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE**

 **ALTA (ANNOYED)**

 **"So help me, Thor, if you wake Valka up one more time…"**

 **Hiccup's holding baby Valka in his arms as she sleeps.**

 **HICCUP (ADORING)**

 **"I can't help it! She's just so sweet..."**

"Coddler…" Woh giggled.

"Fondler…" Alta laughed.

Hiccup accepted both titles without shame.

Triforce laughed. "You have the Cuddling Bug! How cute!"

Hiccup blushed as everyone laughed.

 **Alta smiles and shakes her head. She traces a finger over Valka's face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"See what I mean? She's so adorable..."**

 _"Hiccup, at the rate you're going, you might want to lay off the over-affection with your children otherwise you'll probably end up squeezing baby Valka so hard, she pops."_ Mask warned.

"Isn't that physically impossible?" Niart wondered.

"Well, Stoick did that to a dragon." Hiccup yawned.

 _"It's just a rumor. There's no proof."_ Mask said, before scratching of head over the validity of his statement. _"That didn't come out right, did it?"_

"Eh, good enough, I guess." Ot waved off.

 **ALVIS (TIRED) (O.S)**

 **"Mommy? Daddy?"**

 **A small YAWN causes both parents to turn to the doorway. Alvis is there, rubbing his eyes. Fafnir, his Terror scratches his ear like a dog.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alvis?**

 **He gives baby Valka to Alta.**

 **What are you doing up, son?"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I had a bad dream…I just can't stop thinking about Grandpa Stoick and those meanie Hooligans..."**

"Disapproval!" Woh said.

"Don' see any way to blame him." Gobber sighed. "All we 'ad to do was talk, but no, you just had to run in axes ablaze like the boarheads y' are!" The blacksmith yelled, ashamed for his tribe.

"Well, how would we have known that the spineless weakling would've grown a pair!? Useless is about as easy as destroying a house," Snotlout argued.

"You n' the Twins would know much about tha', would'n ye?" Gobber groaned.

"We didn't think that tramp would make him into a man, both literally and figuratively!" Snotlout complained.

"And man, did she do great or what!" Ruffnut roared with arousal. "I mean that power, that body, and those looks, ohhh…" Ruffnut drooled.

"MOM, Ruff's doing it again!" Tuffnut called.

 **Hiccup sighs tiredly. Alta looks at Alvis with sympathy.**

 **HICCUP (GENTLE)**

 **"I see. Well, how about sleeping with your mom and me?"**

 **Alvis walks until his face is in Hiccup's chest.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Yes, please…"**

"Well, aren't you a total softie…" Woh cooed grabbing for Hiccup's cheeks before Alta slapped her hand away.

"This is your final warning, Woh. I may love you, but Hiccup's mine." Alta growled, her dark brown pupils fading into black orbs of possessive anger. Woh blinked at her three times before shrugging and grabbing Alta's cheeks, messing with her face like she did with Nogard.

"Why does my favorite girl have to be so stingy?" Woh moaned. Alta just told her to stop while her cheeks still had color.

 **Hiccup scoops him up and walks back to the bed. Alta tucks Valka back into her crib.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Just think happy thoughts, sweetie. The mean Hooligans are gone now, and your birthday is coming up soon!"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Yeah! I get to be seven! I'm gonna be a big boy!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"But no matter what, you're still gonna be my little boy."**

 **ALVIS (EMBARRASSED)**

 **"Dad!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Hiccup, don't tease him. I'm tired. Let's all go back to sleep."**

 **Alvis settles in next to Alta. Farnir curls up around Alvis' head. Hiccup drapes the covers over all of them.**

 _"That's the dream of any good man."_ Mask nodded in satisfaction. _"One big, happy family."_

"You know, something in me wishes it would end here…but we're not done yet, are we?" Hiccup wondered.

 _"No, not yet."_ Mask affirmed. _"There's still quite a way to go before this story reaches its end, but we're long past the halfway point."_

"I'd like to think so, considering the 5-6 year timeskip you put between me and Alta's second kiss and 20 year old me and Toothless flying through the sky."

"Well, that aside…I'm in the need for a break."

"Mask…"

 _"It won't be for two months! It probably won't even be for two weeks! A decision needs to be made and until then, I'm pausing the thing and…you guys should sleep._

Mask disappeared and Triforce took it as her cue and appeared in front of everyone.

"Sorry everyone, but Mask needs help from others to make this decision, not just me. We are both at a loss of what to do so we need help from people like us," Triforce said.

 **"People like you,"** Toothless asked.

Triforce laughed. "Do you honestly think that Mask and I are the only writers out there? There are hundreds! Anyway, time for you guys to go to sleep until we get back. Enjoy your rest."

Triforce clapped her hands and they fell asleep. She then appeared in the Hooligans' room and clapped, not bothering to explain. She reappeared next to Mask.

 _"What kind of sleep did you put them under?"_

"Oh, nothing, they're just dreaming of their life in the 5-6 years' time gap that they didn't watch." Triforce said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mask sighed, but you could tell that he was smiling because the sigh sounded happy.

* * *

 **Okay, Capital Punks…It's time to announce a decision.**

 **I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, SO LET'S GET THAT STRAIGHT NOW.**

 **If you've read both stories to their latest chapters, you should know that at this point, we're nearly a dozen chapters away from the end of the original reupload by NightShade248, and a few chapters away from ChaosX97's latest chapter in his rewrite.**

 **Here's the crux, though…in the original reupload, to the satisfaction/dismay of some, Hiccup's just as forgiving to Valka as he is in this story. In the rewrite, to the satisfaction/dismay of some, he's not quite as forgiving. We don't know if he hates her or not, but he's certainly giving her the cold shoulder. This explains my dilemma.**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHICH ROUTE TO TAKE!**

 **As you may know, ChaosX97, like me and almost every other author on this sight, have interests outside of writing HTTYD fanfics.**

 **Those interests may cause us to take pause in our current projects. We may deal with them, and quickly get back to our previous works. We may become engrossed in them and return to our projects at a later time. We may also let them gain much more attention than our current projects and end up abandoning, and later on deleting, them after becoming ashamed of the way we wrote them in the past.**

 **I don't know which of these Chaos falls under, but I know that it's physically impossible to write out the remainder of your story as quick as lightning flashes across the sky. To sum it up, I've come up with two choices in my mind, but I want your opinions, Capital Punks.**

 **Should I put this story on hiatus until Chaos X97's rewrite is complete?**

 **OR…**

 **Should I follow the original story-line by NightShade248 and bring this story to a permanent conclusion?**

 **There will be no option C, or any other word/letter/number/symbol/combination you can think of.**

 **I know a lot of you can't stand the idea of another hiatus after I've been posting weekly for only a month thanks to Triforce, but I don't think I should write a story based on an incomplete story line if the reference material isn't there.**

 **The poll will go up today at 4pm and close Sunday, September 3rd at that same time. I'm back in college now and should have a clear idea of my schedule by this time next week.**

 **If the majority chooses the original storyline option, then nothing will change. I'll crank out these chapters as soon as I can with Triforce's help.**

 **If the majority chooses the rewrite storyline option, I'll go back and make any glaring edits to my chapters while waiting for Chaos to finish his rewrite. I may come up with different projects and get back to Spectrum.**

 **THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	28. Johann, Stories, and a New Dragon?

Hiccup's New Life (Film Version)-IV

 **So, it's been 3 weeks. Almost a month.**

 **ALMOST!**

 **So, I'm a 4th year at WAC, and at this point, grades must be the priority. That doesn't mean I won't try to get these out when I can. Just that I won't have much time or motivation left after my classes.**

 **Special Thanks to Triforce for helping me out and all you Capital Punks, including her, for sticking with me through. I can tell you right now, this story will have an ending. Whether it's in two months or three, or perhaps more. This story will reach a conclusion.**

 **I WILL NOT UNFINISH THIS.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Johann, Stories, and a New Dragon?

Hiccup woke up with a start, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he oriented himself, he found that he had physically grown five, maybe six years older. However, he felt incomplete. He looked down and he saw the metal leg he gained after they had to amputate the infected limb. Now, if Hiccup hadn't lived to see this, he would've been much more shocked, mortified even. Therefore, since he knew of this beforehand, he only sighed at the reminder that he was 51/2/6ths of a man now. He looked around and saw his people, his fellow dragon riders, his wife, Alta, his 6-year-old son, Alvis, and their infant daughter, Valka waking up from their deep sleep. They all wore the same clothes they had in the film.

Alta sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned to Hiccup, who smiled warmly at the love of his life. She cupped his face and their lips met.

"Enjoy your nap?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that question." He replied, wrapping an arm around her and burying his face in her hair.

"Well, now we finally know where Alvis **_got_** his love of hair from." Alta chuckled, causing Hiccup to chuckle in return. They heard an adorably quiet yawn and turned to the little boy in front of them.

"Howdy, kiddo." Hiccup said to Alvis as the boy sleepily stumbled into his arms.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Mommy." Alvis greeted tiredly.

"Hello, sweetie pie." Alta cooed as she kissed her son's forehead.

 ** _"Hey, don't forget about me!"_** A deep voice grumbled as his head fell in view of the young family.

"How can we possibly forget about you, Toothless?" Alvis smiled as he gave the Night Fury's head a big hug, to which the Night Fury rumbled in appreciation.

 ** _"You could learn a thing or two from your son, Featherstone."_** Toothless said as he smirked smugly at Hiccup who shook his head playfully.

"How long were we asleep for?" Alta asked.

"It feels like I dreamt 5 to 6 years' worth of time, but it all felt crammed into 3 weeks." Hiccup replied.

"So Mask was wrong, then?" A maturely soothing voice came to Hiccup's ears. He turned and saw Valka, 5 to 6 years older than when they last saw her. Of course, Alvis didn't recognize her so he quickly hid behind Toothless. Hiccup and Alta didn't understand at first, but remembered that they only knew what they saw in the theater, combined with what they've seen and done over the past 5 to 6 years in their heads. So they both turned to where Alvis hid with encouraging smiles.

"Alvis, it's okay." Hiccup said.

"Honey, that's your grandmother." Alta added.

Toothless moved Alvis out of his hiding spot behind him and nudged him forward. Valka gave Alvis a welcoming smile as she knelt to his level.

"Hello…my name's Alvis." The boy said shyly.

"Hello, Alvis. I'm Valka, your father's mother." The woman replied warmly.

The boy stared at the woman with unblinking green eyes that slowly began to shimmer. After almost 15 seconds, the boy leapt towards the woman with open arms.

"GRANDMA!" He cried happily as she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"Woah there, darling! Take it easy, this one's not as limber as she used to be!" Valka laughed while Alvis continued to squeeze her with all his might.

Hiccup and Alta sat against Toothless, and they all watched the lovely scene before them as grandmother and grandson met for the first time.

"Speaking of children…where's Valka?" Hiccup asked.

"Right here." Triforce said, appearing out of nowhere, making them jump. She held Valka in her arms. Triforce walked up to Alta and handed her daughter to her. Alta took Valka into her arms, hugging her to her chest. Hiccup smiled warmly at the mother-daughter pair before he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Daddy…who's that?"

"That little baby is your baby sister." Hiccup replied proudly. He chuckled at the sight of Alvis' shimmering orbs of green.

"I have a baby sister? I'm a big brother?"

"That's right, darling. Would you like to see her?" Alta asked and Alvis nodded, scooting over to see Valka with a red rubber pacifier in her mouth. When their eyes locked, a connection formed instantly as Valka reached out to touch Alvis' face. Her babbles came out as muffles because of the pacifier, but anyone could tell the infant girl was delighted to see her big brother.

"She's so small." Alvis remarked, earning chuckles from his father and giggles from his mother.

"Yeah, but she'll get bigger, just like you did." Hiccup replied, ruffling Alvis' hair. Alvis placed his finger inside Valka II's hand and she clung to it.

"Hi Valka. My name's Alvis. I'm your big brother."

Valka reached up and grabbed a lock of hair from both Alvis and Hiccup, causing them to wince slightly. Alta and Valka both burst into laughter.

"I guess it runs in the family." Valka laughed.

"Why is it that every time you two are together, something adorable has to happen?" Woh said as she peered over Alta to look at the infant girl.

"That, my dear Woh, is a question no man can answer." Hiccup chuckled. Woh pouted.

"Seriously, you two are so sweet on each other, it's almost sickening!" Ruoy said as he and the other teens came to see her.

"Hey, you meet a girl you want to spend your life with and then we'll talk, Cosme!" Hiccup replied.

* * *

As for the Hooligans, they woke up with headaches induced by the nightmares of their ruined island. Some eyes turned angrily to Snotlout as the unruly youth stirred from his sleep. When Astrid and the other teens woke up, they immediately moved as far away from Snotlout as they could, returning to their parents' side. Snotlout turned from side to side, noticing the absence of his agemates.

"Uh hello! Where you guys think-"

The moment he turned around, he felt his body temperature drop like an anvil in water. So many angry stares bore at the youth for his failure. Snotlout had to squirm a bit when his father looked at him with extreme disappointment in his eyes.

"I saw what had become of our home before those sorcerors knocked us out, but to live through that…!"

"And because that boy wanted so badly to have the Hofferson lass under his thumb!"

"I wouldn't give up my little girl to him even if Thor himself told me to!"

"No one would! You've seen how Jorgensons treat their women!"

"Too right, you are! That's why I can't remember the last time I saw one!"

These sentences came from only a handful of Vikings who suffered Berk's plight through their dreams.

"Dad?" His throat sounded hoarse and for some odd reason, his vision was misty. He felt warm liquid fall from his eyes onto his cheeks.

"Am I…crying?" he mumbled to himself, swiping off the tears with the back of his hands.

Spitelout sighed and walk up to his son, moving him to the back of the room. Sure, he was angry but Snotlout was still his son and he had to make sure what was left of his dignity Snotlout kept.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER…**

 **EXT. SEA-MIDDAY**

 **A single boat with a mast sails across the sea. A gangly looking man, TRADER JOHANN, looks at a map, then rests his face in his hand.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"How did I manage to get wrapped into this? I'm a trader, not a spy."**

"Poor Johann. It makes you wonder what they said to get to agree to spy for them." Niart wondered.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _INT. GREAT HALL – DAY_**

 ** _STOICK (EARNEST)_**

 ** _"Johann, you have always been a welcome presence to Berk, and I would not ask this of you if there was another way…but that is the simple truth – there isn't."_**

"The simple truth? The simple truth is you need to leave my husband and our people alone. If you wanted him to stay that badly, you wouldn't have made him feel as unlike you as you did." Alta said, crossing her arms. Alvis tilted his head confusion.

"Mommy, who is that?" He asked from his position in Valka's arms.

Hiccup and Alta turned to each in slight shock. Alvis didn't remember what he saw of Stoick and the others, and what with what he saw in his dreams they likely don't have that relevant a space in his regard for him to remember them by.

"That's…His name's Stoick…Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock. He's your…paternal grandfather." Hiccup sighed. Alvis' eyes widened.

"Paternal grandfather?" He turned around to look at a conflicted Valka's face. "So then, that means that…"

"Yes, my dear…" Valka sighed difficultly. "I was his wife."

"Was?"

"Alvis…it's a bit of long story, and…we don't think you're ready to understand yet." Hiccup said while rubbing his neck. He didn't know how to explain this at all!

 ** _TRADER JOHANN (STUNNED)_**

 ** _"So Master Hiccup is truly alive… This 'Draak,' – I've sailed across miles of ocean, visited nearly every island in the Archipelago, and I dare say I've never heard of such an island."_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _"Aye, you won' find Draak on most maps nowadays. The Boneheads keep ta themselves mostly, have even when the war was still goin' on."_**

"That's true, and because of it, we were able to keep far more people alive than you did." Hairke spoke.

 ** _SPITELOUT (MUTTERING)_**

 ** _"I'd wanna hide ma face too if I went 'n betrayed everything Vikings hold sacred."_**

"Hey, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Hiccup sighed.

 _"The problem is, Hiccup, the Hooligans in the future won't spend time looking at the bigger picture. They'd rather live in the moment entirely than give some thought to the future."_ Mask sighed.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN_**

 ** _"Yes, about that, this… 'Dragon Whisperer' business, in my experience sounds a bit-"_**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _"Stupid?"_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _"Crazy?"_**

 ** _TUFFNUT (SHOUTING)_**

 ** _"AWESOME!?"_**

"I can't believe I'd agree with a Hooligan, let alone three of them, but…I'd say all of the above." Nogard said.

"Well, there are some foolish aspects to training dragons, as well as some insane aspects, but the fruits yielded from training are worth it, I promise." Valka said.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN_**

 ** _"All of the above…except for that last one, of course. In fact, it reminds me of the time a merchant acquaintance of mine – mind you before he got into the trading business he was something of an explorer. Well, when he was a young man, he had sailed to a far-off corner of the ocean. Off on the trail of a rumor of treasure buried on an island in that region; well, he was keeping' his sails steady, on the proper course, when suddenly out of the water came a razor-toothed eel the size of a-"_**

"If you needed an introduction to the loquacious and exaggerative Trader Johann, there you go." Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a good story every now and then." Ot protested.

He looked at the other teens who were looking at him.

"What? I love hearing stories!" Ot spoke defensively.

 ** _Stoick SLAMS his fist into the table._**

 ** _STOICK (EXASPERATED)_**

 ** _"JOHANN! My son is chaining himself to that island to preserve a heretic's paradise! We need your help to shake these ridiculous notions of peace with dragons out of him and get him back here!"_**

"Chaining himself?!" Valka said.

"Heretic's paradise!?" Woh asked.

"Ridiculous notions of peace?!" Alta fumed.

 ** _"He really thinks you've been brainwashed, Featherstone."_** Toothless grumbled.

"He's even more delusional than I thought. Geez, why couldn't he have made Astrid chief?!" Hiccup sighed.

This made a few people hold their chin in thought. A chieftess? While uncommon, the idea of a female chief wasn't unreasonable.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN_**

 ** _"And what am I supposed to do? If he won't listen to you, what says my words will make any more the difference?"_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"Sadly, my immature son is beyond words. We need you to go and spy on them, find any weaknesses, anything we can use as leverage."_**

"I, IMMATURE?!" Hiccup yelled. "You're the one thinking about war simply because of the fact that I won't be your chief and clean up the mess Snotlout made! If I'm being immature, it doesn't take a genius to figure out where I got it from."

 _"Great, now tell us how you really feel…"_ Mask snickered to himself.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN_**

 ** _"Hardly the Viking approach, as far as I'm acquiesced. Why not just give them the full strength of Berk 'n storm the island?"_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"Hiccup has DRAGONS on his side! A whole island of 'em and their riders! We could equip every able-bodied man, woman, and child-!"_**

"Able-bodied women and children?!" Woh shrieked.

"You'd go that far to get him back?!" Nogard growled.

"You were right, Hiccy. He has lost his mind." Alta sighed.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _"An' Mildew…"_**

Everyone from both rooms, save for the obvious, let out a few chuckles as the ornery old man grumbled to himself about "disrespectful whelps."

"So…no one likes the ornery old man. Hard to say I'm surprised." Ruoy smirked.

"I really want to know what he said about Stoick's family that earned him the beating he got." Niart wondered.

 ** _Stoick GLARES. Mildew SCOFFS beneath his bandages._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"-An' we'd still be slaughtered!"_**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _"Besides, we've already explored that option, and I, for one, am not of the mental, or emotional, fortitude to try that again."_**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _"Fortitude?"_**

 ** _RUFFNUT (SMUG)_**

 ** _"It means to possess a certain moral fiber, to have courage in pain or adversity."_**

…

…

…

Everyone looked at Ruffnut's smug image on the screen. Someone started clapping and before long, both rooms ended up applauding the female Thorston, who shrunk back into her seat, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, it's official. Ruffnut only looks foolish." Woh admitted.

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _"It does not! Do you always have to make up definitions?"_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _"Please! I happened to have gotten the good looks and the brains in the family!"_**

With that, sanity returned to sovereignty as Tuffnut and Ruffnut began to roll around on the floor, scratching and clawing at each other once again.

"Of course, her moment is subdued because of her desire to mix it up with her sibling." Gobber sighed.

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _"Don't forget the issues…"_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _"That, I'm afraid, is something we both got. Of course you got, like, 85 percent."_**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _"Yes, yes I did, and I am very proud of my 85 percent. 85 is the prime share of the gene pool pie, which is totally delicious, and tastes like blueberry, and includes masochism, sadism, uhhh… breaking-stuff-ism, and well… well a bunch of other –isms!"_**

"Oh yeah, she definitely got the dragon's share of the brains between the two." Ot sighed.

"I was already extremely happy you're with us, Hiccy, now I'm happier than ever that you're with us." Alta groaned.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN_**

 ** _"But why me?! I mean, certainly, there have been few times where we've actually spoken but won't young Master Hiccup still recognize me?"_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _"Yes, but that's exactly it, you haven't interacted often. You weren't part of what's made him so angry, so odds are he won't hold anythin' against you!"_**

"…Shoot, that's true." Hiccup winced.

 ** _TRADER JOHANN (NERVOUS)_**

 ** _"So you're sending me to a dragon-infested island to die on the off chance I'll spot a chink in the armor, a crack in the foundation? Simply because I might be on speaking terms with him? Chief Stoick, h-have I not been good to Berk, to the people of Berk, have I not been an-an asset to you in these times of misfortune? I beg of you, for all that is sacred in Midgard, don't-"_**

"Why can't they see that he really doesn't want to go?" Valka asked.

"Because they're closed-minded to things that are not what they want." Triforce replied, shaking her head at the Hooligans' increasingly desperate measures to have Hiccup back.

 ** _ASTRID (O.S) (DESPERATE)_**

 ** _"PLEASE!"_**

 ** _Johann turns to Astrid. She's a wreck. Her hair's disheveled. Her eyes are red and puffy. She won't look Johann in the face._**

Alta laughed triumphantly at Astrid's emotionally distraught face. "That's a good look for you."

 _"That's a little cruel, don't you think?"_ Mask asked.

"That 'woman' tried to vertically bisect me, Mask, you tell me." Alta replied blankly.

 _"…Touché."_ Mask replied.

 ** _ASTRID (DESPERATE) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _"You're a trader, so we can't expect you to understand what it's like to lose something irreplaceable. But if you don't do this, it really will be the end of Berk! We don't know how much longer we can last even with your help. Please, just please, help us get him back!"_**

"I'm not an object, Astrid, but I'd hardly call myself irreplaceable. I'm more…lost to you and Berk for good. In addition, after what you did and tried to do to my family, why would I go back?" Hiccup said sternly.

"Love is a mysterious thing, Hiccup. It can bring people together or it can bring people apart. Love is strong because there is no limit and love can be anything or any type. But some people get confused between love and desire. Desire is the want to have something that you cannot have or already have and want more of it. Astrid may think that she loves you, but she desires to have you back. Love and Desire can both cloud the mind." Triforce explained.

 ** _Johann stares piteously at Astrid, then SIGHS._**

 ** _JOHANN (RESIGNED)_**

 ** _"Fine, but I'm afraid I'll have to put down my foot somewhere in this bargain of ours. I'll not be wrecking my own ship to feign being marooned! And it WILL affect our own business if any of this affects my schedule!"_**

"You should listen to him, Stoick. Plus, the lad's happy where 'e is. Shouldn't that be most important to ye?" Gobber asked.

"Perhaps, but you heard it best, sometimes you have to put aside your personal wants and needs to ensure the safety of your village and everyone it in. When you're chief, everyone in the village is your family."

"Maybe, but away from being chief, ain't he your family?"

"Gobber, we both know I tried to see it his way when he was younger, but…it just didn't work...he was too different, and…well, maybe I should've been more patient with him."

"It is a virtue, ain't it?"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **JOHANN (WOEFUL)**

 **"I'm going to die. No two ways about it, I'm a dead man sailing."**

 **Johann sighs, and takes out a paper, listing his instructions. After reading it, he tears it in half, then to quarters, then eights before discarding them over the bow.**

 **JOHANN (WOEFUL) (CONT'D)**

 **"Instant death, here I come."**

"Poor Johann. He really doesn't want to be out there right now." Alta sighed.

"Hey, at least we won't shoot him on sight." Ruoy pointed out. Mask sent a ball of compressed air at the back of Ruoy's skull, while Triforce smacked him with a frying pan.

 _"Insensitive clod."_ Mask growled.

"Hiccup, Toothless, and Alvis- especially Alvis nearly died because your people shot him down-no questions asked, and you find it appropriate to make a joke about in passing? Tactless simpleton." Triforce huffed.

* * *

 **DRAAK: INT. DOCKS-MIDDAY**

 **ANGLE: EYEGLASS VIEW OF JOHANN'S SHIP**

 **ALTA**

 **"Could it be a Hooligan ship?"**

 **Hiccup closes his eyeglass. Alvis stands by his side. Alta's carrying Valka. Several other Vikings stand ready to defend.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I wouldn't put it past them."**

 **ALTA (BITTER)**

 **"Learn to quit, why don't they?"**

"I'm sure they'll learn to quite when dragons find a way to take human form." Woh said nonchalantly.

Triforce burst out laughing. Everyone stared at the brunette magician.

"Uh, wanna let us in on the joke?" Niart asked.

"Sorry." Triforce said, placing one hand to her mouth and the other on her chest. "Inside joke that you wouldn't understand."

Everyone frowned but turned back to the screen as Triforce slowly stopped her laughter. Triforce leaned towards Mask.

"Funny how some dimensions actually have dragons capable of turning into humans."

 _"Huh. Didn't know that."_

"You didn't?" Triforce asked, slightly shocked.

 _"Yeah, my imagination's not quite as broad as yours. Still, in the world we're from-"_

"Mask." Triforce had a warning smirk on her face.

 _"Never mind."_ Mask replied, turning away.

Triforce shook her head and leaned closer to Mask.

"Look up Hybrid or Antho Toothless or Hiccup on fanfiction and some things will pop up," she whispered so only Mask could hear.

 **Hiccup squints his eyes at the ship.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It doesn't have a Berk crest on it."**

 **Alvis clings tightly to Hiccup's leg. Alta holds Valka tightly to her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (UNSURE)**

 **"I don't know..."**

 **Hiccup looks closer. The man on the ship looks familiar to him. His eyes widen in recognition.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"That's not from Berk, or any tribe, really. That's Trader Johann!"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Who?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"He's this trader that came to Berk occasionally while I was there. Don't worry, he's a good guy."**

The girls gushed at Hiccup's words to his son, making said boy blush.

 **ALTA**

 **"You sure?"**

 **Hiccup nods.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Though…in the six years I've been here, I've never seen him around Draak. What is he doing so far off course?"**

 **He turns to his people.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Stand ready, but do not engage without my say!"**

 **Johann docks his boat and Hiccup walks up to him.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"M-Master Hiccup?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yes. Is that you...Johann?"**

 **TRADER JOHANN (JOY)**

 **"Master Hiccup, it's been far too long! I haven't seen you in ages!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's... good to see you too."**

"You can tell something is wrong," Valka said.

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"But... wait. What are you doing here, so far away from Berk?"**

 **Hiccup narrows his eyes at Johann.**

 **HICCUP (WARNING)**

 **"I think a better question would be, what are YOU doing here? This island is far off your usual route. Why have you come to Draak?"**

"Uh-oh's" went around the room.

"Well, a chief has to meet all comers to his island with equal amounts of scrutiny, right?" Hiccup chuckled.

 **Alta glares cuttingly at Johann.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"I, well I, um... It's kind of a long story."**

 **ALTA (STERN)**

 **"We have time."**

"Well, aren't you uncharacteristically serious right now?" Ruoy chuckled.

"Can it, Cosme." Alta growled.

 **TRADER JOHANN (NERVOUS)**

 **"Uh, Hiccup. Who is this young lady?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Johann, this is my wife, Alta. Alta, this is Johann. And Johann, this is my son, Alvis-"**

 **Hiccup gently ruffles the six-year-old's hair.**

More gushing from the girls and more blushing from Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"-And this baby is my daughter, Valka."**

 **ALTA**

 **"I think it's time you told us why you are here."**

 **SIGH from Johann.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"Well, you see-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Not here, we'll go back to the house. I don't want to startle the villagers."**

* * *

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE**

 **Everyone sits around the dining table. Alvis plays with blocks. Hairke and Toothless eye Johann from opposite sides of the room.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"You see now, Master Hiccup, it all happened two weeks ago."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Go on…"**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"I was on Berserker Island, but Dagur is the chief now, and I was stuck there for longer than I had anticipated. I was running three days late and trying to make up time getting to the next island in my map!**

 **Alta and Hiccup look at each other quizzically, before turning back to Johann.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"But I was in such a rush, that I wasn't careful. I sailed right into a storm that drove me completely off my usually route! I've been sailing the seas ever since, trying to get back on track. Then the next thing I know, I'm here."**

"He may have no talent for lying, but he can whip up a convincing story." Astrid remarked.

 **Hiccup strokes his chin thoughtfully.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Johann, when was the last time you were at Berk?"**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"Uh, about three weeks ago, just before I got stuck with the Berserkers."**

 **Hiccup leans towards Alta. They exchange whispers. Hiccup SIGHS as he turns back to Johann.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, Johann. Until we can get you a map of the area so you can get back on track, I suppose it's alright for you to stay here."**

 **TRADER JOHANN (RELEIVED)**

 **"Oh, Thor bless you and your wonderful family, Master Hiccup!"**

"He's right." Hiccup smiled as he looked at Valka tugging on a smiling Alvis' face. "My family is wonderful. The whole family." He finished as he turned to scratch Toothless' chin, earning a lick from the Night Fury.

"You flatterer." Alta sighed lovingly and pressed her lips to Hiccup's non-licked cheek.

* * *

 **INT. HAIRKE'S HOUSE-HICCUP AND ALTA'S ROOM-NIGHT**

 **Alta sets Valka in her crib.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Think he's telling the truth?"**

 **Hiccup removes his armor, piece by piece.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hard to say. He seems to be telling the truth, but Johann is more of a story teller, not an actor."**

"That's what I said!" Gobber yelled out.

 **Memories surface. Hiccup rolls his eyes as he climbs into bed. Alta snuggles up to him.**

 **ALTA**

 **"What do you suppose we do with him?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I say that we let him stay here for the time being, but keep a close eye on him. With all that's been happening on Berk, you never know."**

 **Hiccup reaches over to pinch the candle.**

 **CUT TO BLACK**

* * *

 **DRAAK-INT. GREAT HALL**

 **TRADER JOHANN (RAMBLING)**

 **"... But it was not a yak! It was his daughter! I could not believe! She looked like a yak, and her name was Yakmie! And that, my friends, is how the king of Enewton made me an honorary member of his royal court!"**

"What…what the f-" Snotlout said, but ended up getting a Hyrule shield to the face.

Triforce smirked, the shield appearing back in her hands. She clicked her tongue, since she can't snap her fingers for the life of her, and the shield disappeared. She then narrowed her eyes.

"It may have almost been a month, but hopefully you remember my stance on potty mouths, Snotlout." Triforce growled dangerously, before returning to the Draak Room.

 **Alta, Hiccup, Johann, and Ot sit in the Great Hall of Draak. Alta's ready for a nap, Hiccup looks annoyed, Ot looks animated. Toothless lay on the floor, sleeping.**

 **OT (EXCITED)**

 **"You sure have had some cool adventures, haven't you?"**

"You're quite the fanboy, aren't you, dude?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, they are pretty good stories, man." Ot admitted sheepishly.

 **TRADER JOHANN (PROUDLY)**

 **"Yes, indeed! When you're a trader and get around as much as I do, you have some crazy stories! I should tell you about the time I was up against the Meeting Metal Masons of Manory Majory!"**

"Oh Thor, the alliteration!" Hiccup groaned.

 **Alta groans. Hiccup facepalms.**

 **ALTA (SARCASTICALLY)**

 **"Hey Johann, why don't you tell us a story of when someone ELSE told YOU a story?"**

 **Johann loses his smile.**

 **TRADER JOHANN**

 **"You know, I don't think I've heard a lot about you three. Why don't you tell me a story about something that's happened here on Draak?"**

"I just gave him the chance to get info, didn't I?" Alta stated.

 _"Probably…"_ Mask replied, causing Alta to groan.

 **He turns to Hiccup.**

 **TRADER JOHANN (CONT'D)**

 **"Like, how in the name of Odin did you end up here, Master Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup gives Johann a quizzical look.**

 **HICCUP (SIGHING)**

 **"It was six years ago, Johann. I had shot down Toothless, and found him in the woods. I...ended up training him."**

 **Hiccup reaches down and strokes Toothless' head.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"He's my best friend-"**

 ** _"Thank you, Hiccup."_** Said Night Fury, wrapping his tail around Hiccup, earning a glare of jealousy from Ot.

 **Ot clears his throat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"-Sorry, best DRAGON friend, you know what I mean. Anyway, I got so good at dragon fighting from what I learned from Toothless that I was chose to...kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I couldn't, and probably wouldn't, do it. In the end, Toothless and I decided to leave Berk."**

 **TRADER JOHANN (AMAZED)**

 **"Wow...That took a lot of guts, Hiccup. Training a dragon, then leaving Berk. Perhaps they underestimated you."**

"They sure did." Alta replied.

 **Alta strokes Hiccup's hair.**

 **ALTA (BITTERLY)**

 **"They sure did. Hiccup found our son alone on the other side of the island. Then my father's men struck Hiccup and Toothless down while they were flying, and I convinced them not to kill any of them."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Basically, as time went on, I grew attached to Draak. Alta and I got married three years ago, and a few weeks ago, I became chief. On the same day, Valka, our daughter, was born."**

 **TRADER JOHANN (EXCLAIMED)**

 **"Incredible!"**

 **ALTA (GROWLING)**

 **"It wasn't all good, though. The Hooligans tracked us down around that time, and tried to take Hiccup, our chief and MY husband, away! Just so he could be THEIR chief! They don't care about him! They just don't want Snotlout as chief! I'm glad they're gone!"**

The Vikings of Berk had varying reactions to this; shame, anger, shock, indifference. The most common among them being the former. The Vikings of Draak, however, they cried out in agreement. Unfortunately, that made Valka II fuss about a little, so Alvis had to rock her like he remembered his dad doing to him when he got upset. To his credit, she started to calm down.

"There, there, Valka. It's okay. Big brother's not gonna let anything happen to you." Alvis said, kissing his baby sister's brow. He turned back to Hiccup and Alta, who felt so proud, they could explode into confetti at that point in time.

 **Johann GULPS audibly.**

"Looks like Alta can scare both traders AND chiefs!" Woh chuckled, hugging Alta tightly.

 **HICCUP (ANGRY)**

 **"They said that us training dragons is wrong! Against tradition! Well, hate to break it to them, but rules and traditions were meant to be broken!"**

"A certain wild red-haired girl that shoots arrows would love to hear that," Triforce mumbled.

 **TRADER JOHANN (MUSING)**

 **"This place is amazing, full of tamed dragons, I don't see how anyone could hate it. Although I don't see how you could have found a small child in the woods, Master Hiccup. Where'd he come from?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"We don't know. He doesn't belong to anyone on the island. But it doesn't matter. He's my son; it's been that away since that day 6 years ago, and it's gonna stay that way as long as I live and breathe."**

 **RUOY**

 **"Chief!"**

 **They all turn to see Ruoy and Niart running into the hall.**

 **ALTA (HARSHLY)**

 **"Ugh, what do you want, Ruoy?"**

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me!"

 **RUOY**

 **"Cut it out, Alta. We're not here for you."**

 **NIART**

 **"Hiccup, you will never guess what we found."**

 **HICCUP (ASKING)**

 **"What is it?"**

 **NIART**

 **"Dragon footprints on the beach. And they aren't just ANY wild dragon footprints, these don't match any of the prints we've ever recorded."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Y-You mean..."**

 **Niart nods.**

 **NIART**

 **"I think it's a new species of dragon."**

Whispers went throughout both rooms. A new dragon?!

What did it look like?

What did it do?

Did it travel in a pack, or did it travel alone?

THEY HAD SO MANY QUESTIONS!

* * *

 **I need to manage my schedule better so I have time to do this more often, don't you agree? Anyway, I'm thinking about calling the next chapter "New Faces, an Eternal Memory."**

 **TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER!**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**


	29. New Faces, an Eternal Memory

Hiccup's New Life (Film)-IV

 **Nothing much to say here, except that we're coming to the end of the story.**

 **2 years. Over 270 follows and near 280 favorites, and near 400 reviews.**

 **It's not my best work and likely won't come close to any future projects, but it's been fun.**

 **But goodbyes aren't for at least another 12 days to 2 weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 29: New Faces, an Eternal Memory

 **DRAAK-INT. FOREST-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup, Toothless, Alta, and Trader Johann trek through the forest.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"The big guy was pretty close to touching down when it passed by! If we hurry, we can probably catch it before it takes off again!"**

 **ALTA (WHINING)**

 **"For a dragon as big as a house, it sure moves fast!"**

 _ **"Thank you for the comment."**_ Cloudjumper said, not too offended.

"Also, why are you making Alta move so much? She just gave birth!" Woh huffed at Hiccup.

"It's been a pair of weeks since the Hooligan incident. She should be fine." Hiccup defended.

"That still doesn't make it right, does it?" Wo h huffed again. Hiccup and Alta raised an eyebrow at the angry ravenette.

"I'm starting to think the sisterly love you have for Alta isn't so sisterly, Woh."

 **JOHANN**

 **"Indeed. Dragons face no contest in terms of size! Why, this one possesses the magnitude of a sea serpent I encountered sailing the shores of-"**

 **HICCUP/ALTA (DESPERATE)**

 **"DON'T!"**

Laughter spread through the room.

"You two must not want to hear another story if you yell like that." Hairke chuckled.

"Killjoys…" Ot grumbled.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Please! I'm not going out by way of boredom!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless and I can safely speak from experience: size doesn't always matter. Whatever this guy decides to pull, we'll be ready this time!"**

"Are you talking about your fight with the Red Death." Woh asked.

"Looks like it."

 **JOHANN (ENERGIZED)**

 **"Yes, right then, onward to conquest!"**

 **Johann runs ahead of the others. Hiccup's eyes narrow in scrutiny.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You know; I'm surprised you're doing this."**

"You're onto him already?"

"Well, it's not like he's making it hard to figure out."

 **JOHANN (NERVOUS)**

 **"Yeh, well…doubt my inner fortitude, do you? Tis always been said I possess the soul of a warrior beneath this shabby garb of mine!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Never said I doubted your 'warrior's soul.' But I'm thinking… I don't know, maybe I did get a little quick to judge. I mean, here you are with us, helping us to find an unknown breed of dragon on an island in the middle of nowhere. Considering how dragons aren't really your thing, well, I'm impressed."**

"Takes a lot to impress Hiccup." Ot said.

 **Hiccup gives Johann a warm smile, but Toothless stares intently at Johann. The trader quivers slightly.**

"Seems to take a lot more to impress Toothless." Valka laughed. The aforementioned Night Fury smiled.

 **JOHANN**

 **"Ah…Well, the key is an open mind, as you would attest, Master Hiccup."**

 **The four pause at a clearing. A large opening in the surrounding wall of trees reveals the overlooking mountain nearby. Sunspots reveal footprints left by a human and a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"So what do you guys think?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"About what? The prints going into the forest? How it has "ambush" written all over it?"**

"Because it most likely does," Valka said.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Something like that."**_

 **JOHANN**

 **"Well, take it from an old man with more than his fair share of expertise in tracking. Staring and skepticism won't bring your prize to you. Best bring yourself to the prize."**

"You're making it quite easy for people to suspect you." Nogard called.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Never pegged you as the hunting type."**

 **JOHANN**

 **"There are a great many things I have kept hidden from you, Master Hiccup."**

 **HICCUP (QUIETLY)**

 **"Yeah, some better than others."**

Silence. No one knew what to say.

 _"Ok, it also looks like you know something that Johann isn't telling you or you know what his there,"_ Mask said.

 **ALTA**

 **"Well, Mr. Big Game Hunter has a point here. It's either stand around and wait for the eventual sneak attack or go in and catch the guy before he even gets the chance. Personally, I'm up for the option where we don't get randomly barbecued. How about you, Hiccup?"**

 **She turns around. Hiccup and Toothless are already for takeoff. Alta's eyes flash as a memory returns to her.**

Alta reached over and hit Hiccup on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I know that look. I've had it on my face a lot of times. You're about to do something crazy, stupid, or crazily stupid!"

 **ALTA (BACKPEDALING)**

 **"Whoa, I didn't mean go by yourself. Let me get Bois or signal the other riders and-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No time. I'm not letting this guy get away again. Toothless is the fastest dragon we got; if we move now, we can catch him before he even gets the chance to run."**

 **ALTA**

 **"You sure about that? Toothless is fast, but he's up against a dragon squared! Twice as big and with four wings!"**

 _ **"Are you doubting my capabilities?"**_ Toothless asked.

"Oh-no, Toothless. I'm just doubting Hiccup's abilities to stay safe."

"Hey!"

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yeah, well, Toothless is a Night Fury. We win."**

 **They launch into the sky. Alta stares at the duo before frowning sternly.**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yep, I sure know how to pick 'em."**

"Alta! That's not nice!" Hiccup cried, staring at his wife with a frown.

"Oh, quit your whining, you big goof." Alta said, kissing Hiccup's cheek. "You know I love you."

"…And I love you." Hiccup said while pouting, making his girlfriend chuckle.

 **SKY: EXT. DRAAK-FOREST**

 **Hiccup and Toothless quiver in anticipation. Toothless keeps his eye on the trail. The trail ends and they descend. They walk forward before their eyes lock on something in the distance.**

 **HICCUP (QUIETLY)**

 **"There you are..."**

 **A large dragon sits by a stream. It resembles a Nadder, but is three times Toothless' size. It bears an owl-like that bore many scars. Its tired eyes reflect wisdom. Toothless gurgles in awe of the dragon. It doesn't react.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright, let's try this another way."**

 **Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself.**

All dragons in the room follow that fiery blade causing the dragon riders to chuckle.

 **HICCUP (CALM)**

 **"Okay, big guy. Let's take this nice and slow."**

 **Hiccup slowly advances towards the large dragon.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"That's right, we're all friends here. I'm not gonna hurt you."**

 **The dragon remains unflinchingly still. ON THE WARRIOR, tilting their masked head, curious. They approach Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Who are you? Are you human?"**

Ruoy snorts, "Really Hiccup?"

"Hey, don't blame me. I can't help it if my mother wears armor that bears a striking resemblance to dragons!"

 **The figure freezes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Where do you come from? This dragon, it's… yours, right?"**

 **The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Make one more move and you won't like what I'll-Why do you smell like… my boy?"**_

 _ **"Well, I'm confused."**_ Toothless said.

 **He then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Hiccup is astounded.**

 _ **"And now I'm down."**_ Toothless sighed, slumping down.

Everyone stares at Valka, who had her lips pressed together to try and not burst out laughing. She looks at everyone.

"Sleeping Spores, they work quite well, like Dragon-Nip, but only stronger."

 **HICCUP**

 **"Getting kinda nervous here…C-Can you, uh…"**

 **The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight. The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.**

"My scar…it made you remember me…" Hiccup said.

 **WARRIOR (WHISPERED) (SHAKEN)**

 **"Hiccup?"**

 **The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her teary eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.**

 **VALKA**

 **"After all this time…It's you…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I-I'm… sorry. Have we… met?"**

 **She turned away in regret.**

 **"… Long ago, when you were too young, too small, too weak… too much for a mother to lose."**

 **Hiccup stares, mind blank.**

"WAAAAAAH!" Woh cried, tackling Alta and Hiccup. "Is there anything about you two that isn't adorable?!"

"I think she's really getting into the sister role." Alta said quietly as Woh rubbed both of their cheeks somehow.

"Maybe, but do we really have the heart to tell her to stop?" Hiccup asked.

"…No." Alta sighed.

 **HICCUP (LOST)**

 **"Ah, I-I-I, uh, I d-don't. I-I'm sorry, ma'am but…"**

 **VALKA**

 **"My Hiccup…here, now."**

 **Valka brings Hiccup into her arms and holds him tightly.**

 **ALTA (QUESTIONING)**

 **"Hiccup, what is going on? Who is this woman?"**

 **Valka looks around to see Alta, the Draak dragon riders, and Johann, the former wielding a knife. Hiccup slowly brings his arms around Valka.**

 **HICCUP (MUTTERING)**

 **"Mom..."**

 **Alta stands in shock.**

"You look cute when you're shocked." Hiccup whispered in Alta's ear, making her blush. She pinched Hiccup's cheek halfheartedly.

"Cheeky goofball." Alta muttered, causing Hiccup to chuckle.

 **ALTA (SUSPICIOUSLY)**

 **"V-Valka?"**

 **VALKA (QUESTIONING)**

 **"Hiccup, do you know this woman?"**

 **HICCUP (MUMBLING)**

 **"Mom...this is Alta...she's my wife."**

 **All possible hostility vanishes from Valka.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Oh, congratulations, Hiccup!"**

 **She turns to Alta with a wide smile.**

 **VALKA (CONTD)**

 **"It's incredible to meet you! I never thought that I'd get the chance to meet the girl my son married!"**

"It's true. I never thought I would meet the wife of my son. Or their children," Valka spoke, looking at Hiccup, Alvis, Baby Valka, and Alta.

"Bloodlines are like that Valka. If they want to reunite a family, they will," Triforce said.

 **ALTA**

 **"And it's great to meet you. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet Hiccup's mother."**

 _"You know, I'm pretty sure that there's a good amount of people in the other room who think this is unfair to Stoick. Thinking about it now, I can't say that they're wrong."_ Mask said to Triforce, who shrugged.

"Yeah, well, Valka is more open-minded than others," she said.

" _Open-mindedness aside, they'll likely argue that while Stoick wasn't the best parent, he was there for Hiccup."_ He replied.

"We'll deal with that later," Triforce said, waving her hand dismissively.

 **RUOY**

 **"Alta, who're you pestering now?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"None of your business."**

 **JOHANN (SHOCKED) (SURPRISED)**

 **"Valka?!"**

"Oh, yes, I'm alive. Everyone's in shock," Valka said, getting tired of all the your-alive-and-not-dead looks.

"Kinda want to see Berk's reaction to this. Like, you know, future Berk. The Berk in the…thing." Harike said.

Valka smiled and looked back at him.

"Now that is something that I want to see."

Meanwhile, the Hooligans weren't too shocked to see Valka on screen, especially considering the fact that they saw her alive, well, and furious an hour ago, though it felt like it's been 2 years since they've seen her.

 **VALKA (SMILING)**

 **"Johann, how good it is to see you again!"**

 **Valka looks around the forest again, but her face slowly contorts with confusion.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Hiccup, where's your father, where's Stoick?"**

 _"Instant mood change,"_ Mask said.

 **Hiccup's smile fades. Alta grips her knife tightly. Johann shifts uncomfortably. Ruoy and Niart go quiet. Toothless growls angrily.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Mom...come with us...we need to talk."**

* * *

 **DRAAK: INT. MAIN VILLAGE-EVENING**

 **VALKA**

 **"Well...look on the bright side, son. Leaving Berk gave you some exciting opportunities."**

 **Everyone stares at the pair in confusion.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"You got married, you're raising a family, and you have a dragon you call your friend, brother even!"**

 **Hiccup smiled.**

"That's true," Hiccup said, hugging Alvis and Baby Valka to his chest.

 **Valka looked over at Toothless.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"Can I...?"**

 **She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"He's beautiful!"**

Toothless rubbed his head against Valka's. He liked her from the beginning, but he liked her more than ever at that point.

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind."**

 **She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well."**

"How can you tell that, anyway?" Hiccup asked Valka.

"I'll teach you later on, son." Valka smiled.

 **Hiccup smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Mom...Where have you been all this time? What happened? Everyone said you were eaten by a dragon!"**

 **VALKA**

 **"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He took me to this wonderful sanctuary, a nest of sorts, filled with dragons! He must've thought I belonged there…"**

 _ **"I did,"**_ Cloudjumper said.

 **ALTA**

 **"Sanctuary?"**

 **VALKA**

 **"I'd be happy to show it to you. But first...where are my grandchildren?"**

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Right this way!"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Hiccup, you're back. You were gone so long, I was considering sending a search party to look for you. I-"**

 **He loses his words at the sight of Valka.**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"Who is this woman?"**

 **ALTA (EXCITED)**

 **"Oh, Father, you are not going to believe this!"**

Alta chuckled, "Looks like I'm gonna have some fun!"

Hairke groaned. "Sure, if ya call givin' yer old man grey hairs fun."

Alta laughed. "Love you too, Dad!"

 **Hiccup leads Valka upstairs as Alta begins to speak.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alvis! I want you to meet someone!"**

 **Alvis comes running out of his room.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Who, Daddy?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Remember what I told you about your grandmother?"**

 **ALVIS (CONFUSED)**

 **"Yes?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Mom, come on."**

 **Valka walks in. Alvis stares at her.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Grandma?"**

Valka squealed in delight and grabbed Alvis from Hiccup, hugging him. Alvis simply hugged her back. She had heard the word Grandma come out of her darling grandson before, but she would never get tired of such an adorable voice calling her that.

 **VALKA**

 **"Oh, he's just perfect!"**

 **She wraps him in a big hug.**

 **ALVIS (ASKING)**

 **"You're my grandma?"**

 **VALKA**

 **"Of course!"**

 **He returns Valka's big hug.**

 **AVLIS (CONT'D)**

 **"Wow! Now I have two grandpas AND a grandma!"**

It warmed most of the Hooligans' hearts to see Alvis meeting his grandmother for the first time. Of course, those who were up front to see Alvis running up to Valka the first time didn't react much other than a warm smile.

 **Hiccup chuckles at the sight. He enters the room and brings out Baby Valka.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Mom, there's one more addition you need to meet."**

 **Valka looked over to see Baby Valka staring at her with her intelligent brown eyes. Valka's breath hitched.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Oh, Hiccup, she's gorgeous."**

 **Hiccup hands Baby Valka to her grandma. Valka gently takes her into her arms. She runs her fingers over Baby Valka's tummy, making her giggle.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"What's her name?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Valka."**

 **Valka gasps in surprise before she happily hugs Hiccup once more.**

Stoick felt jealous, but accepted the fact that he wouldn't be either of his grandchildren's namesake. He did everything he could for Hiccup growing up, except try to see the world through his son's eyes. If he could've, he probably would've been able to understand his son better, but…well, we touched on this before, didn't we?

Astrid, however, felt angry for Stoick. Stoick may not have been there all the time for Hiccup, but he was chief long before he became a dad; that made him a chief, first and a father, second, also a husband, but not anymore, it seemed.

Now that Hiccup would be chief, he needed to understand how Stoick felt. There would be many things that would require his attention, things that wouldn't give him any time to go flying with his Night Fury pet. If Stoick wasn't chief, he would've made sure Hiccup grew up just like any other Viking, strong, courageous, and loyal to his people.

So many things that could've happened. Too bad she wasn't quick enough in this one.

* * *

 **DRAAK: INT-HAIRKE'S HOME-AFTERNOON**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Johann, good news! The map is done!"**

 **JOHANN (PRETENDING)**

 **"Oh, really, great! But, Hiccup, I have to wonder; What are you going to do about your father?"**

 **HICCUP (SIGHING)**

 **"I don't know, Johann. I'm sort of making it up as I go along. But after what happened the last time I saw him, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to stop this before war breaks out. I just wish I could get him to listen! I wish I could reason with him-"**

"A wish that never changed," Hiccup sighed. Ruoy turned to Hiccup with an eyebrow raised.

 **Johann snaps his fingers and starts shaking Hiccup's shoulders.**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Master Hiccup, that's it! I've got an idea!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What? What is it? What?!"**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Think about it! You need Stoick to listen! He won't listen to you! But he'll listen to-"**

 **He gestures to Valka. She's holding Baby Valka with a smile on her face. Hiccup's eyes contort in confusion, then widen in realization.**

"But he'll most likely listen to you, mom." Hiccup said. Valka nodded, dreading everyone else's reaction.

"I'm personally against this." Alta sighed.

" _Can't say I blame you. Then again, your boyfriend's quite forgiving if you give him enough time, believe it or not."_ Mask nodded.

"I wouldn't touch any of those heathens, save for Gobber, with a 10-foot pole for what that villain tried to do to my Alta," Woh growled, wrapping Alta in her arms and kissing her on her crown.

"Woh, can you stop-"

"No.

"But-"

"No."

"Woh…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Woh said as she continued to pet Alta's head as if she were the most precious thing on Midgard.

Meanwhile, the Hooligans were beginning to murmur. If Stoick listened to Valka and Hiccup came back, despite everything that was said and done throughout the course of this event, Berk could finally dig itself out of the hole Snotlout dug them into! The idea excited everyone, especially the teenagers, with the exception being Snotlout, of course. Then again, at least Hiccup wouldn't be his chief. So then...who would?

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh Great Thor, you're right!"**

 **He and Johann went back out to the others.**

"Hiccup, don't tell me that you want to go back there. After everything you've said and done, after everything they've said and done?!" Ruoy started. Hiccup sighed, understanding Ruoy's disbelief.

"Do I want to go back to Berk? No. Still…Stoick…whether I want it to be so or not, he's my father and no one-not even Thor himself will change that. I'm not thrilled about it, but that's the way it is. It's not like I'm giving up the chieftainship."

This didn't help at all, considering Ruoy now turned to Hiccup, more than a little upset.

"'That's the way it is?!' You've got to be kidding me! After what he did to Toothless? After what that she-beast was going to do to your wife, you're willing to sweep all that under the rug?!" Ruoy began to shout.

"You think I'm not pissed about that?! Of course I am! In the end, however, it's not your decision to make, is it?!" Hiccup fired back.

"Unbelievable." Ruoy threw his hands up. "You slugged me for what I said about Toothless. You attacked me for fighting Alta. I honestly thought you knew where you're loyalties lay, Hiccup. I thought you had more of a backbone than that!"

" _This could get ugly fast. What do you think?"_ Mask asked Triforce.

"Watch it, Cosme." Hiccup growled. "I can just as easily finish what we started a year and a half ago!"

"You'll certainly try, won't you, fishbone!"

"I say they take their little dispute elsewhere," Triforce replied, transporting them just outside the theater and into the lobby.

"I hope those two don't throw fists." Valka sighed.

"I'm not sure who to agree with here; Hiccup because I love him, or Ruoy because I'm not into forgiving Berk, either."

"Well, you forgive Niart and Ruoy a lot," Valka said.

"I don't forgive those two troublemakers. I just refuse to let what they say/do get to me anymore." Alta replied.

"That's my Alta! Tough as nails, she is. Say, when this is over, how about we get married?" Woh proposed, causing Alta to go scarlet red while looking at Woh quizzically.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO'S GOING TO BE MY HUSBAND, WOH!" Alta screamed, grabbing Woh by her cheeks and pulling hard, despite the latter's hearty laughter.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Mom! Alta!"**

 **ALTA**

 **"What is it?"**

 **VALKA (ASKING)**

 **"Son?"**

 **Hiccup holds up a map.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Pack your bags. We're heading for Berk!"**

While the majority of Draak and the dragons groaned in disappointment, the Hooligans began to celebrate the return of their forgotten Haddock! For so long, it seemed, they had endured the Jorgenson's petulance and skirt-chasing. Now, the rightful heir would return to Berk and set things right!

Wouldn't he?

Fishlegs certainly thought so, as he began to clap his fists and pump his fists. Ruffnut and Tuffnut simply collided helmets in excitement. Snotlout crossed his arms, scoffed and turned away. Astrid felt relieved and grateful that Hiccup was willing to give Berk a chance. Even if he wasn't there to stay, she'd do the best she could to make him visit frequently.

Mildew let out a "Bah!" and muttered something along the familiar lines of "dragon-loving traitors." Gobber got up and did a little jig. Stoick smiled with joy and pumped his fist.

 _"I won't mess up this time, son. This time, I'll be all ears. I promise you that."_

"Looks like we're gonna see their reactions to her being alive sooner then we thought." Alta sighed, disappointed in her boyfriend/future husband's policy on forgiveness.

"Their back," Triforce called out, Hiccup and Ruoy appearing back in their seats.

Ruoy sported a black eye and a few missing teeth while Hiccup had a bloody nose and a bloody lip. Both boys made it a point not to look at each other, but you could detect the level of annoyance those two boys had for each other at the moment.

Ot raised an eyebrow. "Do we want to know?"

"No," the two boys answered, crossing their arms and grunting.

"Men." Alta sighed.

"Tell me about it, dear." Valka groaned, shaking her head at the two males as they continued elsewhere.

* * *

 **So yeah, this story's coming to a close soon. We'll see if we can't end this story on October 29** **th** **, the same day that I published it 2 years ago.**

 **Sorry this is kinda short, but again, grades have to be at the head of the ship from here on in.**

 **I kinda wanted to put a fight scene in. Ruoy would represent everyone who thinks Hiccup shouldn't give Berk the time of day. Hiccup would represent everyone who wants Hiccup to make amends with Berk.**

 **Maybe I'll include that when I look over the story chapter by chapter and fix what's wrong and keep what's not wrong.**

 **Also, the guest(s) who keep(s) flaming my story. At first, I thought you were flaming it simply because it didn't have Hiccup and Astrid as a pairing, but then, you went into detail and said that I didn't focus on the depth of the Hooligans as characters.**

 **Now, it's way too late to make this story Hiccup X Astrid, even if I wanted to, but in regards to not going into depth…you're right.**

 **Maybe once this story ends, I'll go back and insert some more Hooligan commentary, but that's for later.**

 **Next time, it'll be Journaling with Mother and Son. This will either be the third to last chapter or the penultimate chapter, depending on if I give everyone a chance to talk to one another before sending them back to the "LEAVING!" scene.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to Triforce Dragons!**


	30. Journals, Family, and a Truce

Hiccup's New Life (Film)-IV

Chapter 30: Journals, Family, and a Truce

 **INT. DRAAK: DOCKS-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup, Valka, Alta, and Johann and preparing to leave. Johann's managing his ship. Alta's talking with Woh and Hairke and Hiccup giving Ot instructions. Valka walks over to Hiccup with Cloudjumper in tow, and Ot stalks off elsewhere.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Hiccup, are you sure you want to do this?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I have to, Mom. I'm the chief of the Bone Head Tribe. It's my job to keep us from war. I just know they're planning something. If their Chief will listen to you, then we can avoid war altogether."**

Hairke nodded, "He does have a good point. If Hiccup can manage to get Berk to listen, then he can prevent deaths on both sides. He can save both Viking and Dragon lives."

Alta frowned and looked at Hiccup.

"You always need to have some good idea for the most dangerous things, don't you?" Hiccup turned to Alta with a smile.

"Darling, we both know the answer to that question is yes."

"Obviously…" Alta sighed.

 **Valka nodded and sighed.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I think a better question would be, are you sure YOU want to do this? Y-You've been gone for twenty years. He might not take your side in this since you're a dragon rider as well."**

Stoick shook his head. After seeing everything through his son had gone through and will go through and made him rethink his attitude towards Hiccup. If he was going to be a better leader, let alone father, he'd need to be worlds more patient than originally.

"He's right, ya know. Course now we know that dragons aren't the fire-breathing demons we believed them to be for so long, I don't see why we can't give Hiccup an open mind." Gobber said.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know more about those rare species of dragons Hiccup has documented!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Of course you would, Fishlegs." Snotlout said offhand.

 **She caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Hiccup doesn't recoil this time.**

 **VALKA**

 **"All this time, you took after me. And where was I?"**

 **(REMORSEFUL)**

 **"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"**

"Mom, I know that I already said this, but I will give you another chance. You thought staying away was the best thing to do for my sake, considering how unpopular your opinion was in the beginning." Hiccup told his mother.

Valka beamed, her smile somehow brighter than the stars.

"I personally don't think this is fair to Stoick." Astrid said.

"How so?"

"Well, we all know that it's hard for a Viking to be both a leader and a father, but I personally think Stoick did the best he could, considering we had that dragon war going on. Meanwhile, Valka had ample opportunity to come back to Berk and prove to Stoick that dragons weren't evil, but she stayed away instead, probably thinking that Hiccup would be better off. I'm not saying Alta and Hiccup don't have a good reason to trust us…especially since…" Astrid trailed off.

"Yeah, especially since you tried to make him a widower and a single father in one fell swoop." Tuffnut sneered.

"The point is, Hiccup's a chief now. Not only that, but he's a father of two. He can surely understand what Stoick had to go through at the time, right?"

"Uh, not really, lass." Gobber spoke. "We all grew up during the war. Because of Hiccup, none of our future generations will have to grow up witnessing what we witnessed when we were your ages."

"I'm just saying it's not fair that Hiccup and Alta can accept Valka with open arms and shun Stoick, when he was there for him longer than she was." Astrid finished.

Logically, she had a sound argument. Valka had left her baby boy to grow up in a village that hated dragons. Fortunately, Hiccup looked beyond the scales and found something incredible. Stoick had tried to mold him into a fine soldier for Berk, but he just didn't have the heart or the desire…or the courage. Vikings were shoot first, ask questions later. Hiccup was brains before brawn.

 _"You know, Astrid…the funny thing is…in any other circumstance, I'd have to give you more credit. The problem is, like Tuffnut so eloquently put it, you tried to kill Hiccup's wife and Stoick tried to kill Hiccup's best friend. If you guys had just tried to talk things out from the beginning, maybe he wouldn't have forced you into retreat. Then again, it's not your fault things went south quickly…"_ Mask trailed off, turning to Snotlout and the Thorston Twins, who began to shrink under his gaze.

"Why aren't you looking at the chief like that?" Tuffnut asked.

 _"Because he went in after you three decided to break into Hairke's house!"_ Mask growled.

 **Hiccup smiles, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven. She walks over to Toothless.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like..."**

 **Valka finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **" _Oh…Dragon, that's good! A little more of that, PLEASE!"_**

 **In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic 'V' down the length of his back and tail.**

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"You know, this would've been much more impressive if I hadn't seen you do this nearly two whole years ago, Mom." Hiccup said.

"It does feel like two whole years, doesn't it?" Valka sighed.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs had been writing in the Night Fury page of the Book of Dragons. Triforce had conjured it for him during their 3-week nap and he'd been writing in it ever since. He currently had Toothless' size, shot limit, and several facial expressions. He started to add the dorsal blades to the book.

"So much knowledge, so little time to write!" Fishlegs giggled.

 _"That guy's a kid in the candy store when it comes to this stuff."_ Mask sighed.

"Knowledge is power, Mask." Triforce replied.

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"Now you can make those tight turns."**

 **Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **" _Look, Hiccup, look! Look at what she did!"_**

 **He bounds over to Hiccup, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **" _Isn't it cool?!"_**

Everyone laughed at Toothless, his excitement over this new discovery was quite funny.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Did YOU know about this?"**

 **Valka smiles, delighting in their mutual amazement.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son."**

 **Toothless bounds over to Alvis and Cloudjumper in the background and shows them his dorsal fins. Alvis jumps up and down in excitement and climbs onto Toothless. Cloudjumper looks unimpressed. The mother and son laugh.**

Alta groaned as she held Baby Valka in her arms.

"It's like he's a mini-Hiccup, only less afraid of dragons."

Hiccup ruffled his son's hair, causing the boy to lean into his father's side. They smiled at each other with that "Devil may care" look on their faces.

 **VALKA**

 **"This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We can change the world for all Dragons and we'll make it a better, safer place. We can show this to your other dragon riders as well. We'll show the world that dragons and Vikings can live in peace, starting with your father."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Yes, Mom, I would like that."**

 **She pulls him into a hug - forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup hugs Valka back. They share a cathartic moment, before Hiccup peels away from her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"But first, let's have Berk taken care of."**

 **ALTA**

 **"Okay, is everybody ready?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh, yeah, we are pretty much ready. Johann, you all set?"**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Yes, Master Hiccup!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay. Let's go!"**

 **The dragons flew towards Johann ships and tethered themselves to the ropes for steering. Hiccup puts his helmet on.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alright. Next stop, Berk."**

* * *

 **INT. BERK: COVE-EVENING**

 **Hiccup, Alta, and Valka fly down on their dragons into the familiar cove. They walk toward the edge of the island, spotting Johann docking his ship.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **" _It's the last night before going to Berk. My old home. I have no idea how things will go. Will he think I've changed my mind? No, I brought Toothless and Alta along. Maybe he'll think war, but I'm trying to avoid that. I hope Mom can to talk some sense into him. If she can't, then coming back here was pointless."_**

"Every good chief should try to avoid war and death, as well as prevent it from coming to his people. Hiccup, what you're doing is the mark of a great chief." Hairke said in approval, causing the young man to blush.

 **Hiccup finds a spare twig and throws it into the fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

 **" _I left Berk for two reasons and two reasons only. The first was to escape the ridicule. The second was to avoid killing the Nightmare. As much as I care for Gobber, I never wanted to go back to Berk, even for a little while. I just want to live happily with my wife and kids. But right now, I'm not here as just a family man, I'm here as a chief as well."_**

 **Hiccup snaps his book closed and groans.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, Gods. I'm starting to sound like my father."**

"Not sure if that's an insult or a compliment anymore." Stoick groaned. Gobber patted his friend's shoulder.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that, Hic. You have a good reason for doing all of this and unlike those knuckleheads on the other side, you listen." Woh spoke.

"I know that's right." Ot said. Nogard and Niart nodded.

"I still think he's spineless and soft." Ruoy muttered to himself.

 **ALTA (SLEEPILY)**

 **"Hiccup? What are you still doing up?"**

 **Hiccup turns to his wife, startled. She rubs her eyes softly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry, honey. I just can't sleep. Did I wake you?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Uh, kinda."**

 **Alta crawls up to Hiccup, resting her head on his chest.**

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Nervous about your dad?"**

 **Hiccup taps Alta's nose, causing her to giggle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Right on the button."**

Hiccup got an evil look in his eyes as he leans over to Alta.

"I wonder if you'll giggle every time I'll do that." he whispered in her ear. Alta blushed a very bright red and shoved Hiccup away.

"Cheeky goofball." Alta muttered. Hiccup chuckled, amused.

 **Hiccup reclines, wrapping his arms around Alta.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I just don't like not knowing what's going to happen. What if Mom can't get through to him? What if we end up going to war?"**

 **ALTA (STERN)**

 **"Then it's their own fault, Hiccup. If they hadn't treated you like dirt and tried to force you to kill a dragon, none of this would have happened."**

 **HICCUP (SAD)**

 **"But if it didn't happen, then I never would have found Alvis, I never would have met you, and Valka would never have been born."**

 **Alta's eyes widen. Her expression sinks slightly.**

"That's true. If Hiccup never was treated the way he was or never left then that would have happened. Somethings happen in our lives that are dark, but because of those dark things we are who we are. We can't fight fate, it will find some way to get back on the right path." Triforce explained.

 _"Many things could have happened that would have prevented Hiccup from getting to find Alvis or meeting Alta or even finding Draak. Or even from shooting Toothless down or finding him."_ Mask added.

"And just how do you two know those things?" Ruoy asked, eyebrow raised.

Triforce and Mask looked at each other.

"Mask, can we talk for a minute? About that 'thing' earlier? Maybe we can tell them." Triforce said, teleporting to where Mask was.

Triforce held up her hand and a translucent screen covered her and Mask.

"Now we can talk without them understanding us." Triforce explained before gesturing to Mask to start talking.

 **ALTA**

 **"Still... You didn't deserve the way they treated you."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I just hope that they'll have a change of heart, instead of trying to force me to be their chief and rip me away from my home."**

Again, Stoick shook his head. He wouldn't dare make any foolish mistakes that would cost whatever chance he had of reconciling with his wife and son.

"Future me, don't you dare say or do anything stupid." Stoick growled.

* * *

 **INT. BERK: MAIN VILLAGE-EARLY MORNING**

 **Hiccup and his group walk along the path from the docks to Berk. Hiccup looks around in dismay at the ruined village. He shudders at the dilapidated houses, torn roofs, and GASPS at the 10ft hole in the ground. He looks at the giant hole in the roof of the Great Hall.**

"The village looks different now in this point of view." Alta says.

"Berk, it looks so different then what I remember. It looks worse, even when I saw the state already." Valka said.

 **ALTA**

 **"I didn't want to think they were right about the village being ruined, but by Thor…"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"All this…because I wasn't here?"**

 **Toothless nudges Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **" _You don't have to feel bad for this. It's not your fault."_**

 **Hiccup continues to look at the desolation of his former home. Johann squeezes his shoulder gently.**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Master Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup turns to him with a lost stare in his eyes.**

 **JOHANN (CONT'D) (SYMPATHETIC)**

 **"You can't blame yourself for all this."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I certainly can. Maybe I shouldn't, but I can."**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Maybe, but it's not your fault. They're the ones who drove you away. They ridiculed you. They tried to make you do something you didn't want to do. It's their own fault."**

 ** _"Johann has a point Hiccup. Don't blame yourself for something that's out of your control."_ ** Toothless told his human.

"But it's just so much easier." Hiccup objected weakly.

 ** _"Yes, but your stronger than that so stop blaming yourself,"_** Toothless said firmly.

 **Hiccup clenches his fists.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's not my fault, huh? Then why do I feel responsible for this?"**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Sympathy, perhaps?"**

 **Hiccup looks at Johann quizzically, before his eyes glimmer.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, guys. I've got a plan...sort of."**

 **VALKA**

 **"What do you mean 'sort of'?"**

A chorus of 'Oh-no's' went around both the Berk and Draak rooms.

"What?!" Hiccup cried.

"Whenever you have a 'sort-of' plan, something bad happens." Nogard says.

"Well, maybe it will be different this time."

"It probably won't, Daddy!" Alvis cried out.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Hiccup exclaimed as he grabbed Alvis, tickling his sides and causing his son to laugh.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well...The best idea I have is to have Johann go inside and tell the chief we're here."**

 **JOHANN**

 **"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Uh, talk to him. Try to steer the conversation in a direction that gets you to tell him."**

 **JOHANN (NERVOUS)**

 **"Uh, speaking of telling, you and I need to talk, Master Hiccup."**

 **Johann leads Hiccup away from the girls to the edge of the clearing. Johann takes a deep breath.**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Master Hiccup-"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You were spying for them this whole time, weren't you?"**

"You knew!"

"I knew it!"

"There was no way Hiccup couldn't have known."

 **JOHANN (CONFUSED)**

 **"Huh?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, come on, Johann! You know you're a spy, I know you're a spy, everyone on Draak could tell that you're a spy. You showing up was just too big a coincidence."**

"So, Hiccup wasn't the only one who knew, everyone else on Draak knew too, huh?"

"Yeah, Berk really made a bad choice on choosing Johann to be a spy."

 **JOHANN**

 **"Wait...You're not mad?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh trust me, I'm mad! In fact, I have half a mind to clock you right now! But Berk's Chief chose the wrong person to spy. No offense, Johann, but let's face it, you can be clueless at times. If having loose lips was the same as Dragon Racing, me and Toothless wouldn't stand a chance against you."**

"And since Hiccup and Toothless are the champions of the of Dragon Racing, then that would mean Johann would have gotten what he needed, right?"

"I guess."

 **JOHANN**

 **"Much offense taken!"**

 **Hiccup smirks. Johann sighs and bows his head.**

 **JOHANN**

 **"I am truly sorry, Master Hiccup. I didn't want to get involved, but your father made me. I figured that since we're here, there's no point in hiding the truth. Can I ever repay you?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't worry about it, Johann. But if you really want to earn my forgiveness, you're going to go into that house and talk to the Chief."**

 **Johann looks back at Hiccup in surprise. He sighs and reluctantly makes his way to Stoick's door.**

* * *

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **Johann walks in the front door, seeing Stoick sleeping. He sees Stoick's battle axe seated next to the chair. He removes it and proceeds to shake Stoick.**

"Now I know why I wanted Johann to go in first." Hiccup said, eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Just watch."

 **JOHANN (LOUDLY)**

 **"Sir. Stoick, wake up. Stoick!"**

 **Stoick's eyes fly open. With a roar, he raises Johann by the shirt collar off the ground. Stoick reaches for his axe, grasping air instead.**

 **JOHANN (CONT'D)**

 **"Stoick, it's me, Trader Johann! Please don't chop me!"**

 **STOICK (STILL HALF ASLEEP)**

 **"Johann! Haven' ya learned anythin' since the last time ya tried ta wake me up?!"**

"You weren't kidding when you said that your Dad would try and chop the head off anyone who tried to wake him up!" Alta exclaimed.

"Did you honestly believe I was?!"

 **JOHANN**

 **"Hey! It's no fun for me either!"**

 **Stoick releases Johann.**

 **JOHANN (CONT'D)**

 **"But I really need to talk to you! It's important!"**

 **Stoick's eyes widen as he sits back in his seat.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh, Odin, ya're back from that island."**

 **Johann nods.**

 **STOICK**

 **"Well, have you learned anything?!"**

 **JOHANN**

 **"Quite a bit, in fact. But there's something, or rather someone, that you need to see."**

"Here we go."

"Yep, it's time."

"Here's hoping nothing goes wrong."

 **Stoick quiets down as Johann walks to the door. He opens it.**

 **JOHANN**

 **"You can come in now."**

 **Stoick watches the door with scrutiny before his expression fills with shock and surprise.**

 **STOICK**

 **"H-Hiccup?"**

 **HICCUP (SIMPLY)**

 **"Hi…Chief."**

"Not calling him 'Dad' yet, huh? That means Stoick needs to earn that right back." Valka nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE**

 **Alta and Valka lean down next to the house. Toothless presses his head against the wall.**

 **ALTA (WORRIED)**

 **"Valka, can't you go in there and see what's going on? That was the whole point of coming here in the first place. What if Stoick hurts Hiccup?"**

 **TOOTHLESS (GROWLING)**

 **" _If that skin sack so much as lays a finger on Hiccup out of malice, I'll incinerate him!"_**

"Toothless." Hiccup said sternly.

 ** _"What?"_** Toothless said innocently.

"No killing people or blasting them."

 ** _"Fine."_** Toothless sighed.

"I mean it."

 ** _"Okay, Hiccup! I get it! But can't help it if I'm protective over you!"_**

"More like over-protective." Hiccup snickered.

 ** _"Hiccup!"_** Toothless said indignantly, but went silent when Hiccup pressed his forehead against Toothless'.

"Love ya Bud."

 ** _"...Love ya too Hiccup."_**

 **Alta pats his head. Valka looks over at Alta and shakes her head.**

 **VALKA**

 **"Hiccup and Stoick should at least make amends with each other before I step in. They are father and son. Besides, he's with Johann."**

 **ALTA (SARCASTICALLY)**

 **"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? I just want to put an end to all this."**

 **Toothless nods.**

 **VALKA**

 **"As do I, but right now, we cannot interfere."**

 **Alta stares coldly at Valka.**

"Something tells me I probably shouldn't have said that." Valka said.

"Maybe. Let's just hope I don't say anything out of line." Alta said.

 **ALTA**

 **"Interfere? Valka, for the past six years, all I have done is 'interfere' in your son's life, all for his sake. I 'interfered' with Logo and Ruoy to stop them from hurting Toothless when I got too close to him and showed them that he wasn't dangerous, and I didn't even know Hiccup. I 'interfered' when my father was eyeing Hiccup right after he yelled at us when he first came to our island. And I 'interfered' when Stoick came to Draak for the first time, and tried to force him back here, so he would get it through his thick head that Hiccup didn't want to come back, and I was still pregnant when I did that! You can't expect me to just not 'interfere' now when my husband is so close to the man who hurt him the most."**

...

…

…

Slowly, but surely, applause began to build inside the Draak room. A few cheers rang out for Alta's "World-Of-Cardboard" speech. If there had been any doubt that Alta loved Hiccup just as much as he did her, they had just been put to rest. Even some of the Hooligans applauded Alta for speaking out against Valka.

Alta blushed, but blushed even redder when Hiccup kissed her. Alta kissed back despite the blush.

"Triforce got it wrong. She said you were lucky to have me. Actually, I'm the one lucky to have you."

Alta went for another kiss, but was intercepted by Alvis and Woh, who tackled Alta to the ground, squeezing her with the intent to make her pop.

"Oh, my Odin! Alta, you're like a Super Wife to Hiccup. That's so cute!" Woh squealed.

"Mommy's the best mommy in the whole world!" Alvis gushed.

"I love you both, now please let me go. Kinda getting hard to breathe, what with you squishing me and all." Alta said in a weak voice.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" Astrid said in defeat. Something in her said that if she had been a little sooner, that would've been her staking her claim of support for Hiccup. Her kissing him. Her marrying him. Her having a family with him.

"You okay, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're crying…" Ruffnut said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. Astrid quickly rubbed her eyes and felt the back of her hand get wet.

 **Toothless and Valka give Alta long, thoughtful looks.**

 **VALKA (IMPRESSED)**

 **"Wow, Alta. I don't know what to say. Throughout this whole ordeal, you just might be the bravest, most mature person out of all of this."**

 **ALTA (CAUTIOUSLY)**

 **"Oh, um, thank you."**

 **VALKA**

 **"Oh, and Alta?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **VALKA**

 **"No more Valka, Ms., or Hiccup's Mother. I want you to call me 'Mom' from now on."**

 **Alta blushes, but smiles in delight.**

"That's right. Stop making me sound old." Valka said.

* * *

 **BACK INSIDE**

 **HICCUP (CONCERNED)**

 **"I think I broke him. Are you still with us, Chief?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Hiccup, what are ya doin' here?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, for one thing, you and I need to talk about what happened weeks ago."**

 **STOICK**

 **"Why? We haven' done anythin' to ya."**

"You haven't done anything?! Well, unless you don't count trespassing, trying to kidnap our Chief, causing a big fight-."

Alta's voice was getting louder with every word, so Hiccup pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a deep, searing kiss on her mouth.

Valka's hands immediately went over Alvis' eyes while Woh squealed, cheering on her favorite couple. Nogard, Niart, and Ot all blushed. Baby Valka couldn't understand what was going on. Ruoy just looked away, scoffing. Hairke didn't know if he wanted to congratulate Hiccup for quieting his daughter or ripping him apart for smooching her.

Hiccup found himself pressing into Alta, a burning sensation in their loins that no activity in front of their children could satisfy. Alta latched onto Hiccup's tongue with her lips, sucking it slightly. Finally, the kiss ended, both parties released the other from their wonderful lip lock, their breaths coming in pants. A light pink blush covering her cheeks, Alta couldn't remember why she had gotten so worked up.

"Gee…your lips do wonders, don't they, dragon boy?"

"Not sure if you should be saying that in front of the children, but…yes." Hiccup grinned. Alta just chuckled as she relaxed into her boyfriend.

 **HICCUP (SARCASTICALLY)**

 **"You mean other than sending Johann to spy on us?"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Johann! You told?!"**

"Hey! Don't take it out on him!" Valka called.

 **HICCUP**

 **"No shouting here, Chief! I've kind of known since the beginning! I'm not here to talk about that! There's someone you need to see!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Oh no, no more surprises! Ya can-"**

 **The door opens again. Stoick turns to the door. Stoick GASPS as if seeing a ghost...Valka stands some twenty paces ahead of him in the doorway. He stands up and removes his helmet slowly as Toothless and Valka go to Hiccup's side.**

"The moment of truth has come."

"But will it be good or bad?"

"We're about to find out."

 **VALKA (RATTLED)**

 **"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son."**

 **Stoick steps towards her, wide-eyed and speechless. Toothless growls warningly, but Hiccup raises his hand to stop him.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"**

 **Stoick continues to close the gap, mesmerized. With every step, Valka becomes increasingly flustered.**

 **VALKA (TEARFUL)**

 **"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but..."**

 **She backs into a wall, with nowhere to go, and Stoick just a few paces away.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... shout, scream, SAY SOMETHING!"**

 **Stoick raises his hand to her face and caresses her cheek.**

 **STOICK (LOVINGLY)**

 **"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."**

 **His words snuff her retort, rendering her speechless. She softens despite herself, yielding her cheek to his palm. He caresses her skin as a reluctant tear runs through his fingers. He gently KISSES her. She doesn't resist.**

It's silent through the room, besides the sniffing and silent tears. Everyone looked to see Valka with tears running down her face. Alvis gave her a big hug and scratched her chin with the top of his noggin. Valka wrapped her arms him tightly as she struggled to retain her cries

 _"Well, it seems like this meeting and that meeting went very differently."_ Mask sighed.

"Indeed." Triforce said.

* * *

 **HOURS LATER**

 **ALTA (APOLOGIZING)**

 **"-I do not regret being angry with you Stoick, but I am sorry for yelling at you like I did, as well as for the trouble it caused."**

 **STOICK**

 **"It is alright Alta. Believe me, I probably would've done the same thing if I were in yar shoes. But there is still one thing I'm concerned about."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What's that, Dad?"**

Stoick could've sworn his heart jumped right to Valhalla at the sound of his son calling him "Dad" again.

"It would seem he's earned the right back."

"Let's hope he keeps it and doesn't mess up again."

 **STOICK (STATING)**

 **"Let's be real, son. I ain' gonna be 'round forever. Berk needs a new chief, an' there's no way 'm puttin' Snotlout in charge again. So, who's chief will you be?"**

"That's a good question."

 **Everyone turns to Hiccup. Hiccup is silent for a moment.**

 **ALTA**

 **"I know I'm probably going to be sorry I suggested this, but why don't you get Astrid to be the new chief?"**

 **All eyes are on Alta now.**

"What?"

"That's quiet shocking."

"After everything, I'm surprised she even was a thought to Alta." Triforce said.

 _"Well, she has a few chief-like qualities; she's strong, she's charismatic, she's grown a sense of empathy, and she's actually a bit of a looker."_ Mask said, earning a weird look from Triforce.

 **ALTA (CONT'D)**

 **"Hey, I don't like Astrid, but I can tell that she's not stupid! Surely, she won't screw things up as badly as Snotlout! I mean, she's been refusing him for the past six years, she's got to have something going right with her!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Alta's right. Astrid's strong, smart, and a good soldier. She'd perfect for the job."**

"At least we're not fighting." Hiccup says.

"Yep." Alta leans back into Hiccup's chest.

 **Stoick leans back, scratching his beard.**

 **STOICK**

 **"I'll talk tomorrow."**

 **VALKA (SNICKING)**

 **"It is tomorrow."**

 **STOICK (CORRECTING HIMSELF)**

 **"I'll talk to her the next time I see her."**

 **HICCUP (THINKING TO HIMSELF)**

 **"I guess this whole ordeal is coming to an end now."**

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

"It worked!"

"Thanks Hiccup! We don't have to worry about war now!"

* * *

 **Make of this what you will. Will Hiccup forgive Berk, or will he gain the ability to hold a grudge?**

 **The next Chapter, or should I say the Final Chapter, will be One Last Birthday.**

 **It's almost over, Capital Punks.**

 **Special Thanks to Triforce Dragons!**


	31. FINAL CHAPTER: One Last Birthday

Hiccup's New Life (Film)-IV (FINAL)

 **Two years ago, in the summer of 2015, out of boredom I took a stroll down memory lane and watched the first two seasons of Dreamworks: Dragons. Afterwards, I watched the sequel, How to Train Your Dragon 2, before watching the first movie.**

 **Should've been backward, but I digress.**

 **Anyway, I looked up the category on. Imagine my surprise at the size of the fandom. After reading so many stories, I kinda wanted to-**

 **GET TO THE POINT!**

 **It's been an enjoyable 2 years of my life, writing this for all of you Capital Punks. Whether you loved it, hated it, or fell anywhere in between, I've gotta say thank you, to everyone from the first follow, the first favorite, and the first review to much more that may come afterward.**

 **Now then, it's time to close the book on Hiccup's New Life.**

 **But not without a little Conflict Resolution.**

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER: One More Birthday

 **INT. DRAAK: GREAT HALL-MORNING**

 **EVERYONE**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALVIS!"**

 **Alvis runs and gives everyone hugs as we pan to a colorful banner that says "Happy 7th Birthday, Alvis!"**

Alta and Hiccup squealed and hugged Alvis close to them.

"It's our boy's birthday!" Hiccup cried.

"This is so exciting!" Alta cried.

"Mom! Dad! Let me go!" Alvis giggled as he halfheartedly tried to push his Mom and Dad away from him. On one hand, he loved their Venus Hug Traps. On the other, he didn't want them as much because he felt like a growing boy didn't need them.

 **ALVIS**

 **"I love you guys! Thank you so much!"**

 **STOICK**

 **"Well, come on, son, open yar presents!"**

"Gee, even Alvis got over what happened."

"I guess there's no reason for any more bad blood between us."

"Hopefully not," Gobber said as he looked at Stoick, who seemed to regain the light in his eyes that he had lost nearly two years ago.

"Looks like you fixed everything between both tribes, son." Valka said. "Including between me and your father."

"Looks like it." Hiccup answered. He hadn't moved from where he was when he grabbed Alvis and still has him in his grip. "Here's hoping they don't do anything to screw it up, especially Snotlout."

Snotlout then sneezed violently. "Geez, this place has grown pretty damp. Can we go home now?"

" _Not just yet, Snotlout."_

"Though, I must admit…Astrid being chief never crossed my mind, not even once!" Fishlegs said. Normally, Astrid would've given Fishlegs a glare that would've burned him to cinders, but she opted for a thoughtful expression instead.

Again, female leaders of Viking tribes were not unheard but a female leader of the Hooligan tribe? She also imagined that someone like Phlegma would've been a better fit for the role. How could Alta nominate her, she had just tried to bisect her two months ago!

 **Alvis sits in the middle of the room with several other children his age. He opens a box with purple wrapping paper and finds a small wooden doll with purple fuzz on its head, sticking up.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"A troll?"**

"Why did you give him a troll?"

"No idea."

"You don't think?"

"Maybe."

 **ALTA**

 **"Bingo."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Thank you, Mommy. Do trolls really look like this?"**

 **ALTA**

 **"Maybe. At least you'll have a good idea of what one looks like the next time you lose your sock."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I'm still missing the left one of my lucky pair. Now I only have half the luck!"**

"His socks are missing too?!" Hiccup and Alta exclaimed.

"Like son, like parents." Woh said.

"You're right about that." Ot said.

"Thank you for the present, Mom." Alvis said happily, jumping up and down from within his parents hold.

 **OT (GLEEFUL)**

 **"Which is a perfect time for you to open my present next."**

 **Ot's present is small and flat, wrapped lightly in blue notebook paper. Alvis rips the paper off. It's a sock with a red 'A' embroidered into the tip.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"My other sock!"**

 **OT**

 **"It's a gift from both me and Woh. She found it under your bed while your parents were away. Make sure to thank her later."**

Everyone laughed.

"The bed was the troll the whole time."

"I wonder if it stole any more socks."

"I wonder if all of the beds steal socks. That would explain why some of us wake us with only one sock when we went to bed with too."

"Speaking of which, Gobber. You don't really need a full pair of socks anymore, do you?" Ruffnut asked.

"I guess you could say that, aye." Gobber said, feeling even more old now that a huge part of lore on Berk had just been figured out.

 **Valka and Stoick's present is like Alta's, but the paper's red and green. He tears off the paper and looks inside in awe. It's a grey stuffed dragon with wooden button eyes.**

Almost every girl, kid, or mother awwed at the sight of the stuffed dragon.

 **AUDA (GUSHING)**

 **"Oh, it's so cute!"**

 **DAUGA**

 **"Yeah! It looks like a Nadder, but with fore legs!"**

 **SNORRI**

 **"It's cool."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Oh, thank you, Grandma Valka, Grandpa Stoick, it's so cute!"**

 **VALKA**

 **"You're welcome, Alvis."**

 **Hairke walks up and gives Alvis a board game. "Maces and Talons," it says.**

"Oh, dad. You're giving Alvis the same game you gave me when I was I was little kid? How sweet." Alta laughed.

"Well, you loved that game. Hopefully, your son will too." Hairke chuckled.

 **ALVIS**

 **"'Maces and Talons?' How do you play, Grandpa Hairke?"**

 **HAIRKE**

 **"I'll teach it to ya some other time, laddie. Right now, yer dad wants to give a gift of his own!"**

 **Hiccup walks up to Alvis.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"First, close your eyes."**

 **Alvis' eyes go shut.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Give me your hand."**

 **Alvis holds his right hand out. Hiccup puts something in it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Close your hand."**

 **Alvis balls his hand up.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Now open your eyes and your hand."**

 **Alvis does and sees a small, blue stone no bigger than his thumb. He holds it in the light. The reflection of the dragon sits in the middle of the stone. Alvis' eyes practically sparkle.**

"Wow!"

"That's awesome!"

"Hiccup, you're amazing!"

Alvis hugged his dad. "Thanks, daddy!"

"Of course, Hiccup's has to be the best. Nothing less for his son after all." Alta smiled.

 **ALVIS**

 **"Oh wow, Daddy! Thank you! This is so cool! How did you do that?!"**

 **Hiccup just smiles.**

* * *

 **EXT. DRAAK: CLIFFSIDE-NIGHT**

 **Hiccup and Alvis sit there, looking at the stars in the sky.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Happy birthday, son."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Thanks, Daddy."**

 **Alvis crawls into Hiccup's form and relaxes against his chest.**

Everyone awed when they saw the scene of Alvis laying against his father. Alta let go of her hug to see Alvis do the same thing with Hiccup before Alta took hold of Baby Valka and held her.

 **ALVIS**

 **"Daddy, do you think we'll be able to change people's minds if we can show them how cool dragons really are?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm sure we'll be able to change a lot of people's minds, though I will admit that some can't be changed. Some still prefer the old ways. But there's always hope."**

"It's just as I said long ago, son. You didn't have to change the world all at once. You only needed to start with one village at a time." Valka said proudly.

"Well, when you have like-minded people who are willing to work with you to make your goal a reality, there's little you can't do." Hiccup replied with a smile.

 **Alvis nods. Suddenly, a shooting star ZOOMS across the night sky!**

 **ALVIS**

 **"Look Daddy! A shooting star!"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Hurry and make a wish!"**

 **Alvis shuts his eyes tight and clenches his fists. 10 seconds later, he opens them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What did you wish for, kiddo?"**

 **ALVIS**

 **"…Something nice."**

 **Hiccup nods contently and ruffles Alvis' hair.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I want you to take really good care of that stone, Alvis. Consider it a family heirloom."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"A family hair loom?"**

Some people shook their heads at Alvis's mistake on the word. Others chuckled. Some did both.

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"Heirloom, it's 'heir' and 'loom' put together."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"What's an heirloom?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's something you pass on to the next generation of our family. An accident happened and a lot of me went into making that stone. This means that no matter how far away from each other, we'll always be together."**

 **ALVIS**

 **"I'm…not sure I get it."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Don't worry, son. One day you will."**

 **Alvis nods, then turns around to hug Hiccup.**

 **ALVIS**

 **"You're the best chief dad I could ask for, Daddy. I love you. I love you SO much."**

Hiccup smiled, tears in his eyes as he hugged Alvis.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, you're the best son I could ask for Alvis, and I love you more."**

Alvis hugged his dad tighter, a big smile on his face.

 **ALVIS**

 **"Then I love you most!"**

 **Hiccup and Alvis laugh.**

 **DISSOLVE INTO DAY**

* * *

 **MAIN VILLAGE-MORNING**

 **HICCUP**

 **"No dawdling, come on!"**

 **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world. Toothless ROARS excitedly beneath.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 _ **"Alpha, I love this!"**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"This…is Draak. My home of 6 years and forevermore."**

The Boneheads voiced their approval at Hiccup's words, but the Hooligans did not. Still, they couldn't help but feel happy for their previously underwhelming former heir. Everything he did and everything he had been through, especially with what happened to his leg, no one could really say Hiccup didn't serve some measure of praise.

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Ot follows giving chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"The food here is plentiful, and my people even more so."**

The people of Draak felt proud when Hiccup called them his people, however some of the Hooligans still felt heartbroken.

 **As Hiccup and Ot race through the island, Woh, Niart, Nogard, and Ruoy join on their dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **"As if it couldn't get any better, we also have our companions. You may have dogs, cats, ponies, or parrots."**

"We have something that's better." Hiccup said.

"Something that's amazing." Alta said.

"Something that holds many wonders." Valka said.

 **Alta appears from behind Hiccup and steals a kiss from him before falling onto Bois. She gives him a wink. He chuckles and shakes his head.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **(PROUDLY)**

 **"We have…**

"What? What do we have?" Alvis asked, tilting his head.

The people that heard laughed at the curious tone in Alvis' voice.

"Well, son," Hiccup said, "we have..."

Hiccup paused, pointing to Toothless and the other dragons.

 **The riders take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**

 **...dragons."**

"Dragons," Hiccup said along with his screen self.

Alvis gasped and smiled, looking very happy.

 **FADE TO WHITE**

* * *

Everyone from both sides began to applaud before it turned into rousing cheers. Whether for Hiccup and all he accomplished or for the fact that they saw the 3 century long dragon war come to an end before their eyes, the Vikings and dragons in the theater all felt jubilant.

"Man, what a story!" Niart breathed.

"You're telling me! I laughed, I cried." Woh said, stretching.

"A lot of us, if not all of us, cried at least once during that time." Alta said.

"Only 3 hours have passed since we've been here, yet I feel like we've been here for two whole years." Hiccup said.

"Well, it's come to an end now. Now I can finally show you all the Sanctuary I've been living in for 15 whole years before today." Valka said excitedly.

"That's right! Gee, I can't even imagine what we're going to do now that we know how our futures are gonna play out."

 _"Yeah, the next few minutes should be a blast,"_ Mask said as he and Triforce appeared in front of both rooms. Mask brought his arms back and quickly brought them together, giving the Hooligans the ability to hear the Boneheads and vice versa. _"Well then, of course, we've got to send you all back to where you came from with no memory of what happened here today."_

"Wait a minute, what?"

 _"Don't tell me you forgot! I told you almost 12 minutes into the story that everything would reset after this."_

"I didn't think you meant erasing our memories of what happened here!" Hiccup replied, temper slowly rising.

"If you were going to erase our memories, anyway, then what was the point in bringing us here?!" Alta asked.

 _"If we're being honest…it was an act of whimsy on my part. I wanted you all to see what would have happened if Astrid hadn't been able to prevent Hiccup from leaving. I wanted to see your reactions to everything that unfolded; the good and the bad._ " Mask replied sadly.

" _Hiccup, the reason you had those phantom pains is because the events you saw today stray too far away from what we call 'canon.'"_

"Canon? What's that?"

 _"The official line of events that happen. When an event strayed away from canon, that was when you had a phantom pain. Of course, once events strayed too far away from canon, the pains stopped. You all saw what would happen if Hiccup had been able to leave Berk before Astrid found him out. In canon, Hiccup doesn't leave Berk. Astrid finds out about him and Toothless, tries to turn them in, but Hiccup and Toothless change her mind about dragons and in the end, Hiccup and Astrid fall in love. In canon, Hiccup becomes Berk's chief and Astrid's boyfriend...among other things."_ Mask sighed.

On the other side, Astrid blushed. So she and Hiccup were meant to be, after all! That mean she would be the one to snap him out of his funk, she would be his first believer, she would be…his wife.

She would be Hiccup's wife! She, Astrid Hofferson, would be the wife of the ender of the Dragon War! Not that she would've fallen for him because of his position, she wasn't as shallow as initially believed, but still!

Hiccup, on the other hand, started to grow afraid of the implications of Mask's words.

"Mask…you're saying that…don't say…you mean…"

 _"I promise I take no pleasure in this, but...in canon, Alvis, Draak, and its people don't exist._

Hiccup may as well have been run right through with a sword at the revelation. He fell to his knees, horrified shock clear on his face.

"It can't be true, it just can't…Alta... Alvis…Valka…Woh, Ot, Nogard, Niart, Ruoy, Hairke, Logo, Torch and Bois…they…it can't be true, it can't!" Hiccup gasped, clenching his chest as if his heart threatened to tear itself out.

Stoick and Gobber could hear and feel Hiccup's pain. Such a wondrous life he had with the people of Draak, only to find that they didn't actually exist? How could one live with such disillusionment?

Toothless went to Hiccup's side and rumbled earnestly to reassure Hiccup, to no avail. Alta and Valka quickly wrapped their arms around him, though the former felt just as shaken as her boyfriend did. Valka gave them both several kisses, but the affection of a mother did little to quell the dismay of her son and her preferred daughter-in-law.

The audience began to murmur amongst themselves and the dragons conversed to themselves in low growls. Hairke came and collected Baby Valka and Alvis, the latter of whom seemed to desperately want to be at his father's side.

"We don't exist?"

"That's hogwash! If we don't exist, then why are we here, talking?"

" _ **If we don't exist, and none of this happensss…"**_

" _ **Doesss that mean we ssstill have to ssserve…her?!"**_

That last bit, since Vikings and dragons could understand each other, sent a wave of worry over the audience. If none of this happens, then they would still be at war with unwilling conscripts and simple-minded soldiers!

Mask looked like he wanted to say something, but he then looked at Triforce.

 _"I'll leave this to you...It would seem, so far, that my words can only hurt."_ Mask asked sighed. She waved a hand and the audience quieted down enough for her to speak.

 _"When I was a little girl, I wished I had the power to go into different worlds, to see the people on screen that were either acting or made-up in my world."_

Triforce walked over to Hiccup, putting a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at her. Triforce smiled.

 _"As I grew older, I realized that it wasn't possible the way I wanted it, but there were other ways I could do it. Being an Author allows Mask and I to do this, but we do need to follow certain rules. If we took your future selves, their minds would not be wiped because everything already happens in their time. But since Mask brought you here from the past, or in your case, the present, your minds need to be wiped up until the point you stopped watching your future, or time itself could be destroyed or changed badly and we can't exactly let that happen."_

" _We actually can. We shouldn't, but we can."_ Mask uttered.

" _Not exactly helping…"_ Triforce deadpanned.

" _Sorry."_

"Do we really need to go back?" Woh asked. "I really wanted to marry Alta. Or Hiccup. Couldn't I marry them both?"

"Woh, we both know that our charter doesn't allow polygamy." Nogard sighed. Woh looked at him and stuck her tongue.

" _It's good to see someone isn't too distraught over all of this."_ Mask smirked.

"Hold on…if Hiccup becomes chief of Berk, does that mean that Snotlout's messes won't come to pass?" A Hooligan asked in hope.

" _Snotlout will make some messes, that's unavoidable. However,…he gets better and settles for trying to show up Hiccup instead of skirt-chasing. To sum it up, what happened to Berk because of Snotlout doesn't happen because Astrid took away Hiccup's option to leave."_ Mask replied.

This caused the Hooligans to cheer in relief. Some went to give their gratitude to Astrid for protecting their future by catching Hiccup in time. Astrid didn't know whether to be bashful that her pursuit of Hiccup led to a better future for Berk and her, or disappointed that her people were reacting so jubilantly over the fact that so many other lives would never come to exist because of her.

 _"But Mask was somewhat wrong about one thing. He said that your wife and children, and everyone in Daark don't exist. That is true, but they do exist in one world, this one right now."_

" _Oh yeah, that's right…good ol' Multiverse Theory, the Butterfly Effect that leads to the construction of parallel universes."_

"Multiverse Theory? Butterly Effect? What are those?" Nogard asked, only to get a blank look from Mask.

" _I understand he was asking me about time travel and that he wasn't insulting my shoes, so why do I feel so ashamed?"_

Triforce rolled her eyes, but at least Hiccup had calmed down, though he had adopted of look of confusion at Mask' previous statement. Triforce chuckled.

 _"Mask aside, my theory is that there are many worlds of one thing. Some crossover with each other, some are parallel, and some are alternate worlds. The world Mask was talking about is the original world, this one and the rest are different from that. Each one has its differences, some are the same until a certain point, while others are different at every single point. Remember when Toothless said that if you stayed on Berk, the both of you would have met differently while you learned how to fight and got Astrid as your girlfriend?"_

Hiccup nodded, remembering when Toothless said that.

" _ **I also said he'd never kill a dragon unless it were to save his, mine, or both of our lives."**_

" _Astrid would've also rejected Snotlout at every turn and even kissed Hiccup on the lips, right in front of Snotlout…"_ Mask said.

"Oh come on, now I know that's an exaggeration!" Snotlout cried.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you two weren't married." Ruffnut said.

"Also, she doesn't have a small metal hole in her finger." Tuffnut said.

"You dummy. It's ' _on_ her finger.'" Ruffnut sighed.

"Seriously?" Tuffnut said, then grabbed Astrid's hand to look at her digits in frightening detail. "Hmm. Nope, I don't see anything on her finger."

"I meant she doesn't have a small metal hole on her finger!" Ruffnut cried.

"Well, duh. Why would she have an-OW!" Tuffnut howled as Astrid flipped him on his stomach.

"I will thank you kindly not to grab my hand like that." Astrid growled.

 _"Anyway…"_ Triforce said, not pleased with these continued interruptions. " _That is exactly a different world as well. Much like when Woh said, "The day dragons find a way to turn human," there is a world in which dragons are able to adopt human forms."_

" _ **I wonder how I would look as a human…?"**_ Toothless wondered.

" _Eh, you'd probably have black hair, green eyes…just like Hiccup, only you'd look stronger."_ Mask waved off. _"No offense, Triple H."_

"Still not used to that." Hiccup deadpanned.

Triforce looked back at Mask irritably, before sighing and turning back to Hiccup.

" _There are many different worlds, and yes, there is some dark, evil, or shattered worlds where you snapped and became evil. In those worlds, something happened and you turned to the darkness only for someone or something to bring you back to the light, or you saw no turning back once you dove into the abyss. There some worlds where you, Toothless, or the both died during the battle against the Red Death. There are also worlds, Hiccup where…where you killed Toothless…or vice versa."_

Hiccup felt sick. Triforce saw this and conjured a bucket for him. For the next several minutes, Hiccup vomited into the bucket. How could such a revolting world exist? A world where he would kill Toothless?! A world where Toothless would kill him?

 _" Revolting, isn't it?_ _Two close friends, close enough to be brothers, end up murdering each other, either out of mercy, in a rage, or worse, in cold blood. Just thinking about those worlds makes my insides churn!"_ Mask growled, clenching his fists.

 _"But all those worlds are different from the other. Like one where you show the entire world about peace with dragons. Or one where you make your own tribe of Dragon Riders. Or you get taken during the raid instead of Valka or even the both of you. Or a world where Toothless can transform himself into a human, just him or the other dragons. Or one where you have the power to transform yourself into a dragon. Or one where there's other Night Furies or Toothless's family and you discovered or found them. There are even ones with gender swaps where you are a girl or Astrid is a boy or even one where Toothless is a girl. There are even worlds with the roles reversed!"_

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!"

"Hiccup a girl?!"

"Toothless a girl?!"

"Astrid a boy?!"

"Other night furies?"

Murmurs went around both rooms as the contemplated the possibilities of the different worlds around them. Just what sort of world were these that Hiccup could turn into a dragon, have god-like power, or go through life as a girl instead of a boy?

Alta and Woh had nosebleeds at the idea of a female Hiccup.

"Creating my own tribe of dragon riders? That sounds more like Mom than me." Hiccup chuckled. Valka just hugged her son.

"It sounds just as much like you as it does like me, son."

Triforce helped Hiccup stand and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled wide.

 _"My point is, just because you don't have Alta, Alvis and Draak in the original world of canon, you have them here, now, in this world. In this world where you live."_

Triforce walks back to Mask and stands next to him.

 _"But with all that aside, we do have to wipe your minds of everything. You'll remember everything after Alvis's 7th birthday is over and you go asleep and walk up the next day. Anything you guy's like to say before we do what we need to? You might not see Mask and I again after this."_

"I'd like to!" Stoick called. All eyes in the room turned to him and all eyes in the other room turned to the sound of the noise.

"I want to say something to Hiccup…and Valka…and…Toothless."

Triforce and Mask turned to each other before turning to Valka and Hiccup. Valka and Hiccup turned to each other before Hiccup turned to Alta.

"What do you think, love?"

"He's your father, babe. It's not my place to tell you whether you should let him speak or not." Alta said, before gripping his hand warmly. "But I trust you. No matter what, no matter when, from now until eternity, I'll stay by your side."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his wife tightly. He sniffed her hair deeply and committed the pleasant scent to memory.

"I love you. Thor help me, I love you so much." Hiccup said. He turned back to Valka, who looked unsure.

" _He won't do or say anything out of line, Valka."_

" _If so much as tries, we'll deal with him."_

Hiccup squeezed his mother's hand and smiled. She still seemed unsure.

"He can speak, but the first word or action out of line, I'm finished with him." Hiccup said.

" _Fair_ _enough."_ The two said as Triforce brought Stoick in front of them.

" _You've got one chance."_ Mask said.

" _Don't you dare waste it."_ Triforce added as they stood back. Stoick looked at what he would call his family, depending on what he said and did. Hiccup and Valka looked back at him, just as stoically as his name.

"Hiccup…this morning…I was so proud of you. You know that I never saw it coming; you being able to fight dragons. Then I saw you shoot one down and I didn't think I could be any prouder. Then you let it-"

Hiccup's eyes had began to narrow.

"No, not 'it'…him. You let him free, and all the pride I had in you being a dragon killer vanished. I couldn't call you my son, because you were following the same dream that resulted in me losing your mother."

He opened his mouth to speak, before Stoick quickly resumed.

"I realize now that I was proud of you for the wrong reasons. I shouldn't have been proud of you for trying to be something you weren't. I should've supported the fact that you weren't an ordinary Viking. No ordinary Viking could topple a dragon as big as the Red Death, eh?" Stoick added jovially, hoping to alleviate any tension.

Hiccup, Toothless, Alta, and Valka were not impressed.

"I never could've imagined how you felt, because it wasn't anything like how anyone I knew felt when I was growing up. I never felt left-out or put down because I was everything my father wanted to be since I was younger. In the end, you were something entirely different to Berk. In the end, you were right; Gobber did end up becoming a sort of stand-in dad."

Stoick took a deep breath.

"Hiccup, it's easy for me to say this, but much more difficult to let you know how much I mean it…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more. I'm sorry I didn't try to see it through your eyes. I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you. I won't ask that you understand, because you're a chief yourself, and yet you make time for your friend and your family. Something I didn't seem to be able to do much of. I won't ask your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I am sorry for what I've done to you…and what I've failed to do for you."

If Stoick's words had moved Hiccup, he did a great job of hiding it. Stoick then turned to Toothless. Toothless didn't go into attack mode, but he did get into something resembling a defensive stance.

"Toothless, is it? In all my years, never did I imagine I would stand face to face with one of the most powerful dragons known to Viking. Yet, as powerful as you are, you also play that much more of a familial role to Hiccup than me. At times, you're his friend. At times, you're his brother. At times, you're his father. At times, you're a 'mother hen' as he put it."

" _ **Don't push it, skin sack."**_

"Toothless…" Hiccup said, semi-warningly. Toothless snorted and looked back at Stoick, only for his eyes to go wide at the chief's next action.

"Thank you for keeping my son safe." Stoick said as he took off his helmet and went to a knee before Toothless. Toothless' eyes darted from Stoick's kneeling figure to Hiccup, who looked just as shocked.

"I know that whatever happened to his leg, it was the only way you could've saved him from a fiery death. He may be five and a half sixths of a man…but he's more the man than I've been, I admit that whole heartedly."

He rose with a grunt and turned to Alta.

"I've met very few other women in this world who are as strong-willed as you, lass. I'd like to thank you for putting his belief that the Gods are working against him out of his head."

"Not like you tried to convince him otherwise." Alta replied. Stoick sighed, feeling older than he looked at that point.

"Yes, you're right. There's much a could've done for Hiccup, but didn't. If I had the chance to right the wrongs of my past and future self, I'd whip those boar-heads into shape quickly."

"Did you just call yourself a boar-head?" Alta snickered.

"Not too far from the truth, is it?" Stoick replied. "You not only gave Hiccup the kickstart to life he needed, but you gave him something more. You gave him a home, a family, and most importantly…happiness. And for that, I thank you."

"Just don't bow like you did for Toothless. It's embarrassing enough…" Alta said. Stoick then turned to Valka, who had turned away. Stoick cleared his throat and scratched the back of his helmet. He opened his mouth to say something-anything, but the words wouldn't come out. He stroked his beard, thinking of something disarming to say. Hiccup and Alta, sensing the tension retreated towards Mask and Triforce with Toothless.

"This must be why Gobber never married." Hiccup whispered.

"Same with Logo, but there was another reason." Alta whispered with a giggle.

Stoick cleared once more and took a deep breath.

"Valka, I…"

"I don't want an apology from you."

Stoick closed his mouth.

"I don't want an apology, I don't want a promise that everything will be better, I don't want to hear you tell me how much you'll to be there for Hiccup and I."

Stoick looked down at his feet.

"I don't want you telling me your duty to your people comes before your family, or that you looked at Hiccup and saw me instead. I don't want you telling me you did everything you could've done for Hiccup, because we both know that's not true!"

Stoick couldn't even look at Valka anymore. Her words cut into him like steak knives into meat. He knew it wouldn't be easy getting Hiccup to accept him, even more difficult for Valka to forgive him for his mistakes.

"Hiccup's a credit to himself and those on Draak who made him believe in himself. I can stand here and tell you how short you came up when it came to being a parent…but at least you were there."

Stoick stood rooted at the spot. He didn't know what to do or say.

"I never imagined that Hiccup would take after me; I thought it'd be better for his own sake if he had kept the anti-dragon mentality of Berk and most islands on the archipelago, but no…he just had to have an open mind, just as I did…"

Valka's emotions were in shambles. She looked at Stoick and saw two different people; the Viking Chief who mercilessly killed dragons without listening to her…and someone else.

"How dare I call myself a mother, when unlike you, I wasn't there for 20 years?!" Valka said, self-loathing coating her voice. She must've looked absolutely shameful, breaking down in front of so many people, including her son and his family. She needed to say something else, something more, something to tell Stoick that he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

The embrace of a tall, middle-aged, but still very much strong Viking man derailed her thoughts.

She immediately fought against him. She moved and squirmed, she beat her fists against him, she even tried to bite him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go! Let go of me, you Viking! Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

" _ **Let go of her this instant, you worthless sack of flesh!"**_ Toothless roared. He knew it was a ploy, and here he thought that Viking Chief had some semblance of dignity by bowing. How dare he trick him?!

"Toothless, stop." Hiccup said. Toothless turned to Hiccup in alarm.

" _ **What do you mean, 'STOP?!' This miserable human is making your mother uncomfortable and you're doing nothing?"**_

"It's useless, bud…" Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup's right, Toothless." Alta sighed. "Her resistance is fake. Her heart won out over her brain. She's just in denial. Just look at her. She's resisting less and less. The longer he holds her, the less she fights back."

" _ **Then why aren't we helping her get away from him?!"**_

"Because if she wanted us to help her, we would've seen it in her eyes." Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"It was easier for her to disapprove of him because of the lack of proximity." Alta said.

The sharp sound of flesh meet tender flesh shuddered across the theater. All eyes were wide and on Valka as they had just seen her slap Stoick across the face, only this time, he didn't go flying. She growled and struck him again, but he wouldn't budget.

Again and again, she would strike him, but he still wouldn't budget. She started screaming, slapping Stoick repeatedly, causing his skin to redden even more.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go…LET ME GO…!" Valka cried. His grip didn't loosen, or tighten. He just held her, despite her struggling. Hiccup and Alta held hands tightly as the sight became heartbreaking to watch.

"LET…GO…OF…ME!"

Once more, she struck him. Except this one had little to no strength behind it. It came to his face and rested there. Throughout all that, Stoick finally figured out what he had to say and do in order for Valka to accept him again.

"Valka…If you want to let go of you that much, then I will. If you want me to leave, then I will. If you wish to never see me again, then I'll my best to make sure that it happens. I'd do anything for you, Valka, and I've never meant it more than I do now. But I need you to say it to me truthfully, because it's difficult to take you seriously…when tears are staining your beautiful face."

True to his words, tears had spilled over during her outburst. Not once had he budged however, all the pain of not seeing her son, all the pain of being apart from her home, and all how much she missed Berk went into the slaps she gave him, yet he never moved.

"Let go of me…or else…"

"Or else what…my dear?"

"Or else…I'll stop fighting this."

Valka looked at Stoick with tears in her eyes.

"I'll stop fighting the feeling that rose within me when I saw you again. I'll stop fighting the fact that I could never truly hate you. I'll stop fighting the fact that it hurt me just as much to stay away as it did to disavow myself as your wife. I'll stop fighting the fact that I've missed Berk and you so much. I'll stop fighting the fact that you actually do feel remorseful for what you've done. Otherwise, you wouldn't have broken down after I left."

Valka caressed the cheek she struck with the hand she struck it with.

"I'll stop fighting the fact that you love me, and I'll hate myself all the more for leaving...because our son's right...despite the years apart from you...I still love you just as much as I always have."

Stoick felt a few tears come to his eyes. Valka then wrapped her arms as best she could around her giant, estranged husband. Alvis then burst from Hairke's grip and wrapped his arms around the two.

"Grandma…"

"What is it, darling?"

"What do we call him now? Grandpa, Grandpa Stoick, Chief Stoick, or Berk's Chief?"

"Well, if it's all the same with you, son…you can call ol' Stoick whatever you wish." Stoick replied warmly.

"Then I'm gonna call you 'Old Man!'"

The effect was instantaneous. Stoick fell over in disbelief, while everyone else, save for a confused Alvis burst out laughing. He looked over at Stoick and climbed onto his belly.

"Are you okay, Old Man?"

The curiously innocent tone only made everyone laugh more. Alvis soon found himself covered in kisses from Alta, Woh, and Valka.

"If you aren't the cutest child in the archipelago!"

Once everyone was done, Hiccup looked over at Mask and Triforce.

"I would like to say something to you two."

Triforce and Mask looked shocked, not expecting Hiccup to say that.

"At the beginning of today, all I could think about was getting out of doing any serious harm to that Gronckle. Then after that, all I could think about was getting away from everyone before I was forced to do something that would stick with me for life. Thanks to you, Mask, none of that had to happen. Thanks to you, I got to see the past week and the next six years play out in front of me."

Alvis found his way back to Hiccup's side.

"It's a real shame that we can't go back with the knowledge of what's gonna happen, but...I'm glad that this world exists. I don't think I could've asked for a better future. Though if there's one thing I'd change other than..."

He gestured down to his leg. Triforce and Mask nodded in sympathy.

"It would probably be the fact that I didn't get Toothless into the air on his own."

Toothless sauntered up to Hiccup and cleaned his face before he could do anything to stop him.

 ** _"You're too kind for your own good, you know that?"_**

 _"Well, thanks Hiccup for saying all that,"_ Triforce said before she gasps in remembrance.

 _"I almost forgot,"_ Triforce turned to Mask, _"Mask, I got a question for you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm gonna do something like this in the future sometime next year. I'd like you to help me out, in a similar way I did for you._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. Though there are certain elements preventing me from getting started, when I get it done, I would like you to help me with the movie version."_

Triforce paused before looking at the everyone else who was watching them.

 _"Ignore everything I just said. This is for Mask only."_

Triforce summoned the transparent shield that she used earlier when she and Mask spoke before turning back to Mask.

 _"Well, what do you say?"_

 _"Sometime next year, huh? Hmm...Sure, I'll help! Though, I might want to suggest you outline everything before you begin. I'm more than certain it's better than just winging some parts of the story like I did. I mean, I didn't really need to have Hiccup and Alta kissing at least once every chapter after 18-19."_

Triforce laughed and shook her head.

 _"Just read the story version. I managed to get chapter 11 out, finally."_

Triforce then waved her hand, the shield vanishing. She looked at them all and smiled.

 _"It was nice seeing you! Have a nice time living your lives!"_

With a waved of her hand, everyone vanished leaving only Triforce and Mask in the room. Triforce turned to Mask.

 _"It was a pleasure helping you Mask."_

 _"Thank you. I don't think I would have gotten this far without you."_

 _"No, you would, but you would have taken longer."_

 _"True."_

Mask and Triforce laughed.

 _"See you again Mask. Sometime in the future. We'll still keep in contact. After all, you do hold the honor of being the first person I helped finished their story."_

With that, the two authors vanished from the room, leaving it barren and empty.

For now, anyway.

* * *

 **BACK ON BERK**

"LEAVING! We're leaving!" Hiccup called out to no one in particular while carrying a basket. It was usually filled with fish he had been giving to a special friend of his. As a matter of fact, this special friend is also his only friend, and his only friend…happens to belong to a species of winged reptiles that are called the natural enemy of Vikings…dragons.

Before today, all he wanted was to be accepted in his village for who he was, not for who he couldn't be, but the rest of the village would have nothing of it. Now these days, no one seems to leave him alone at all. But Hiccup didn't want to spend any of his time with the villagers. Hiccup wanted to see more; to know more; to be free.

In mere moments, Hiccup's freedom would become reality.

"Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation…forever."

* * *

 **In Romanized Japanese: Kore wa Owari da.**

 **In Romanized Russian: Eto konets.**

 **In French: C'est la fin.**

 **In Spanish: Esto es el fin.**

 **In English: This is the end.**

 **I can speak only one of those languages fluently. Guess which one it is?**

 **So I didn't get to finish this story on its second birthday like I had hoped, but anyway, t** **his is the end of a long, arduous work based on a desire to write and be different. Will there be stories like this from other writers?**

 **Some say hopefully, some say hopefully not.**

 **Now…what am I going to do on this site now other than read other stories, subscribe to other stories, and write reviews for other stories until Triforce is ready with her project next year?** **Perhaps I'll write a few one-shot spinoffs regarding this story, or finally, FINALLY, get back to Spectrum, but I'm going to have to do a lot more research of MLP binge-watching.**

 **It's been a really good experience. I'm proud of myself for seeing this through to the end. But perhaps I'll make changes to the story somewhere down the line. Maybe when ChaosX97 completes his rewrite, I'll come back to this.**

 **ChaosX97 and NightShade248, thank you for your help and permission, respectively.**

 **Triforce Dragons, thank you for your help. I couldn't have finished the story as quickly without you.**

 **HTTYD fandom. Thank you for reading. I don't think I would've been inspired to finish this story without your love and support. This is the end.**

 **~MODdenial**


End file.
